Vault of Vytal
by ChiefD3m0n1c
Summary: A Commando, a Siren, a Gunzerker, an Assassin, a Mechromancer and a Psycho now stand with Teams RWBY and JNPR against an enemy that threatens all life on Remnant. Join them as they face new enemies and run into old friends. Rated M for violence, language, suggestive themes and adult content. Pairings are Ninjas of Love and MechRoseMancer.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

This was an idea thrown to me by a reader and I thought it was a little strange, but it could be very cool. So I'm going to try and combine RWBY with the crazy characters of our (or just mine) favorite shoot and loot game, Borderlands 2! Here we go!

Chapter 1: Arrival

Blake dodged a swing from a Beowolf as it attempted to claw her to pieces. She shot forward and sliced it in half. "It'll be an easy one." Blake cursed as she rolled out of the way of another Beowolf swing. "Just protect a village from a few Grimm is all." Team RWBY had been sent out to take care of some Grimm that had been harassing a village, seemed simple enough. The only thing about it was the fact that 'some' turned out to be many, like a small army many.

Each member stood at a side if the wall that surrounded the town and Blake fought as hard as she could to defend it. It was easy since all of the Grimm on her side seemed to come right for her instead of attacking the town. She jumped into the air as a Beowolf tried to claw at her again. She came down and sliced the head off the Beowolf. She was struck from the side by another Beowolf that sent her flying into a tree.

She slammed to the ground but immediately stood back up. She could feel a pain in her side, probably a broken rib or two. She held her blades at the ready as another Beowolf made its charge. She counted thirteen Beowolves that she could see, but she heard many more in the brush beyond her sight. She ducked under the Grimm's slash and sliced the beast's stomach open.

It howled in pain as its intestines fell to the ground and it collapsed. Two Beowolves charged her this time, and she was able to dodge both of their swings. She cut one of Beowolf's leg off, causing it to collapse to the ground in pain. The other grabbed her and threw her, slamming her into another tree. She could feel the pain in her side increase, definitely a few broken ribs now.

She stood up, clutching her side in pain as the creatures approached her. Thunder echoed through the sky and rain started to fall from the sky. It began to pour very quickly and would have normally given the Grimm a form of camouflage, but with her being a cat Faunus she could see very well in limited light. She charged the unsuspecting Grimm and sliced one of the beast's throats. It grabbed at its throat as its blood began to pour from the wound.

The creatures reacted quickly and two of them charged her. She dodged the first swing, but the pain in her side flared and caused her to stumble. The second swing connected with her arm and sent her rolling along the ground. She forced herself to get up and quickly looked at her arm. Her arm had several serious gashes in her arm and were bleeding profusely.

She could feel herself getting dizzy and fell to the ground. She saw the Grimm start moving in for the kill. "So this is it?" She quietly laughed to herself. "This is how I die?" The Grimm were almost halfway to her when something strange happened. A small vortex slammed down from the sky between her and the Grimm.

She thought that it was a pointless thing, since she was bleeding out a little too quickly. Then she saw something… someone, standing in the center of the vortex. The vortex receded almost as quickly as it appeared, but left a man standing when it landed. He was skinny as a rail and clad in a black, skin tight suit and wore a black helmet that seemed very slim for a human or a Faunus. He reached to his side and seemed to pull a blue katana from nowhere.

He turned his head to the side and looked at Blake. He then used his free hand and tossed her a dark red vial with a needle in it. "Put it in the wound." The man proclaimed. "It shall heal you injuries, while I kill these foes." She was going to say something, but the man shot forwards with lightning speed, almost as fast as Ruby. He sliced a Beowolf in half and sent his blade into another's just within seconds.

Another Beowolf swung at the man, but he did nothing to dodge the swing. The beast's claw went through the man and he vanished from sight, even Blake's. The blade emerged from the beast's chest and sliced up, cleaving the beast in half. He spun around and threw something at the three Beowolves that charged him. Blake had almost forgotten about healing herself and she stuck the needle into her arm.

She pulled the small lever on the side and injected the red liquid into her wound. Her wound almost instantly felt better and she could see the wound already starting to close. She looked back up after she heard the Beowolves howl in pain. Each of them looked different in their death, one burning, another being electrocuted, and the last was melting into a green puddle. The man had already cleaved two more into pieces and didn't seem to be slowing down.

She heard a Beowolf growl near her and she looked to her right to see the one that had its leg cut off by her. It started crawling over to her and she tried to move, but she was too weak. Its teeth were right by her face and opened to reveal more. She took a breath to accept her death and closed her eyes, but she was then bathed in warmth after a loud gun shot. She opened her eyes to find herself faced by a bloody stump and covered in blood.

She looked to the man who was holding a golden sniper rifle that had no scope, but a blade attached to the barrel. He was in a kneeling position and stood up with a sense of pride. A Beowolf jumped at him from the bushes, and he reacted just as fast. The man spun and drove the blade on his rifle into the Beowolf's head. "You fight with no skill." The man proclaimed as he lowered the choking beast. "You are no challenge to me, and now deserve death."

He tossed the beast to the ground and walked over to Blake, whose wounds were nearly healed. "Who are you stranger?" Blake questioned weakly. The man's helmet bathed her in a red light as a hologram appeared in front of it; a red zero. "My name is Zer0." He responded as he touched where Blake's wounds were. "How have your injuries healed, so quickly right now?"

"There'll be more time to explain when I get to a doctor."

She was able to stand but stumbled and Zer0 caught her. "Can you make it back?" He questioned. "Or do you need my help more? I can get you there." Blake replied "No. I can't abandon my post."

"Then let me take it, I will take your post from you, I will keep it safe."

"Okay. I'll call someone to come get me."

Zer0 let her down gently and he turned back to the forest with his sword drawn. "Enemies approach." He declared. "I will take care of them now, just be safe woman." Blake replied as she pulled out her scroll "My name is Blake." He corrected "Just be safe please, Blake." He ran into the forest, followed by the sound of Beowolves howling in pain.

She called for help and was able to get someone to come get her. She leaned against a tree and a thought finally popped into her head just as she drifted off to sleep. "Haiku." She thought. "He speaks in haiku."

Well there you have it! The Haiku Hitman has landed in the world of RWBY. How did her get there? Where are the other Vault Hunters? All in due time faithful readers, and here's a little something for those who are not as savvy when it comes to Borderlands.

Zer0: an unknown assassin who went after the Vault in search of a challenge. Wanted by the Hyperion Corporation for political assassinations he is probably my favorite character. Very little is known about him, other than his main fashion of speaking is haiku and he only has four fingers. He prefers to either slice his opponents in half or blow their minds with a sniper rifle. His special ability is called Deception, sending a hologram of himself to trick enemies while he himself is cloaked and moves for the kill. He carries kunai or throwing knives that explode into random elements while not breaking Deception, which deactivates when he attacks. So if you come to face Zer0, whether from afar or close combat… you're screwed. Zer0 is one of Pandora's biggest badasses of all time… and can never resist a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2: The Others

Wow… popular. Anyway, keep an eye out on Saturdays because that will be my update day.

Chapter 2: The Others

Blake woke up in a bed inside of the inn that resided within the town. She sat up to see that she wasn't alone in the room. A woman with blue hair in a yellow body suit with black pants sat in a chair reading a book. Her suit had one sleeve that covered her right arm and her left arm was covered in strange blue tattoos. Her azure eyes widened as she read the book and Blake realized that it was her book, _Ninjas of Love_.

"How old are you?" The woman questioned. Blake sat on the edge of her bed and replied "Seventeen. Why?"

"This book just seems a little… graphic. I was just wondering, but I'm not one to judge."

"Who are you?"

The woman closed the book and looked at her with a smile. "I am Maya the Siren." She replied. "And you are?" Blake responded "Blake Belladonna. Where did you come from? I don't remember seeing you in town before."

"That's because I arrived during the storm last night, like your new friend Zer0."

"You know Zer0?"

"I do, we're… friends."

Blake got off of the bed and pulled a chair up next to Maya. The tone in her voice made Blake think that there was something going on between the two. "Why did you pause before calling him a friend? If I'm not prying." Blake questioned. "Well, it seems a little strange that I'm telling you this when I literally just met you, but I really like Zer0." Maya admitted. Blake observed Maya run her bare fingertips across the word '_Love_' on the book.

"She's in love with the guy." Blake couldn't help but think. She proclaimed "So have you tried asking him out? I know I'm not really the one for relationship advice, but that seems like a good start." Maya laughed and replied "I've tried many times, but I just keep losing my nerve. That helmet is just so imposing and the mystery beneath it just… it makes me nervous."

"You mean you haven't seen him without his helmet?"

"No one has. It's what makes Zer0, well, Zer0."

Blake felt her eyebrow raise as she wondered how this woman could fall for a man but never see his face. The door opened and a man who looked like he had been up all night walked in. His brown short sleeved shirt was covered in blood and his green pants looked the same. His short brown hair was tossed around and there were dark circles under his green eyes. The man wore a back pack with a small video camera on his shoulder.

"Tag out. It's your shift Maya." The man yawned as he laid in the bed Blake had previously occupied. "Fine, Blake this is Axton the Commando. Axton this is Blake Belladonna." Maya introduced. "Hey." Axton responded. "How's it going?" He was laying down with his back to them so it was obvious he didn't want to talk. May got up and handed back Blake's book before walking out.

Blake asked "Still awake Axton?" He groaned from the bed "Sadly."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Is there something between Maya and Zer0?"

"Please don't tell me that you've fallen for the freak."

"No, I'm just trying to gather as much information as I can."

"Whatever, there isn't anything between them. Maya has giant crush on Zer0, but Zer0 is an assassin. Wants to stay as distant as possible. Guy probably isn't even human."

"What do you mean he isn't human?"

"You didn't notice that he only has four finger? Well he does. Next question."

"How many of you are there?"

"Four. You've met me, Maya and Zer0. You just need to meet Salvador, the Gunzerker."

"What's a Gunzerker?"

"He can duel wield any two weapons. Guy is a real psycho, but he's our psycho."

Blake was about to ask another question when there was a ringing sound. "You've got to be kidding me!" Axton groaned as he pulled out something from his side. It looked like a scroll, only blockier and put together with duct tape. "What is it Sal?" Axton questioned. A gruff voice proclaimed "The monsters are running away! It's bullshit! The bandits on Pandora never ran away!"

"Seriously? Lame. Whatever, just do what the red riding hood says."

Blake questioned "Red riding hood? Do you mean Ruby?" Axton put his device on his side and replied "Oh yeah, that's her name."

"Why did you call her red riding hood?"

"The red hood. It's a children's story back home."

"Okay."

Blake's scroll started to go off and she opened it to see a man that looked like he'd been through hell. He had spikey blue hair that connected with a blue beard that was just as spikey. "Holy cow!" The man shouted. "I see other people through this! That is awesome!" Blake sighed "I'm guessing you're Salvador."

"Si senora! And you must be Blake! The girl Zer0 rescued last night! He's been asking about you."

"_Why would he be asking about me?" _Blake thought. She shook her head and asked "So why have you called?" Salvador answered "Senora Ruby wants everyone to meet up in front of the inn. She says that the mission is over since the monsters ran away."

"Alright. We'll meet you outside."

She hung up her scroll and proclaimed "We're leaving and it appear that you are coming with us." She looked to the bed to see Axton was out cold. She walked over to him and started pushing on his shoulder, urging "Wake up Axton. Wake up!" He started snoring and Blake pinched his nose. He tried to take a breath, but started coughing "Alright! I'm up! Geez."

He got out of the bed and followed Blake out of the inn. Weiss, Yang and Maya were already waiting outside and talking. "Hey there Blakey!" Yang greeted. "How are you feeling?" Blake answered "Fine. Why are you asking?"

"The Zer0 guy said you had some pretty serious wounds. He also said after he gave you a health vial that your wounds healed pretty quickly."

"Yeah, it was probably the combination of my aura and the stuff he gave me."

"What is this aura?" She heard Zer0 question. Blake turned around and was nearly face to face with the assassin. She could see her reflection in his helmet and she was a little red. He tilted his head to the side and took her hand. He lightly dragged his fingertips across the area where her wound was. "That is very impressive. A healing factor." He finished as he let her go.

He leaned closer to her and whispered out of haiku "Plus soft skin." She looked at him as he walked to the others. _"Was he just hitting on me?"_ Blake thought. _"I probably just misheard him." _ She shook her head to clear the thoughts as she say Ruby and the man she believed was Salvador walking over to them. "Hola everybody!" Salvador shouted. "Is this all of us?"

Ruby looked around at everyone and proclaimed "Yep! Everyone is here! Let's get to the airship pick up point and head back to Beacon." Everyone agreed and followed Ruby to the pick-up point.

Author Note! (Insert crazy guitar solo) Heyo! Chief here just telling you to let me know what you guys thin with a review, PM or any other method of contact for any questions, comments, concerns, bitches, gripes or complaints.


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

It's Saturday, you know what that means? NEW CHAPTER! (Guitar solo)

Chapter 3: Explanations

Blake sat with everyone as they waited for the airship to come get them. She looked over the group of people who called themselves Vault Hunters. "So why do you call yourselves that?" Ruby questioned as she polished Crescent Rose. "Because we all came to Pandora to look for the Vault." Axton answered. "I started looking for it for the glory." Maya added "I started looking to find out about my Siren heritage."

"I started looking because it sounded like fun!" Salvador cheered. "I sought a challenge." Zer0 haikued. "The Vault, my next masterpiece. What a thrill it was." Blake raised her eyebrow and asked "You were looking for a challenge?" Axton answered for Zer0 "Yeah, always looking for someone to challenge him." Maya suggested "Maybe there will be someone to challenge you at Beacon."

"Doubtful." Zer0 responded. Blake thought _"Does he seriously think that highly of himself that no one could beat him?" _ Yang questioned "So what is Pandora like? Haven't really heard of it." Axton explained "It's a bandit planet, full of outlaws, murderers and outcasts. All of us included. I'm wanted for war crimes, Zer0 for political assassinations, Maya just for being a siren, and Salvador for… well… a lot. Each of us have a bounty on our heads worth millions." Weiss questioned "So you've killed people?"

"Oh yeah. On Pandora, its kill or be killed… simple as that."

"Do you feel anything when you kill another human being?"

"Killing a bandit, not a thing other than relief. If you want to know about killing in cold blood, just ask Zer0."

Everyone looked at Zer0, who was sitting on a rick with his legs crossed. "Killing is an art." Zer0 explained. "A masterpiece to be made, and I am Rembrandt." The group was silent as Blake thought _"This guy is cold. Able to just kill and think of it as art." _She broke the silence and asked "So you don't feel anything when you kill a man?" Zer0 looked to her, she could feel his eyes on her and her veins turned to ice as he responded "No."

The group became awkwardly silent after Zer0's comment. "So how did all of you get here?" Yang questioned, attempting to break the silence. "Show 'em Sal!" Axton proclaimed. Salvador put a bag on the ground and pulled out some stone artifact. It had a cone shape with strange purple markings on it. "This, our new friends, is the Vault Key!" Salvador explained. "This little beauty can open any Vault!" Weiss proclaimed as she closely inspected the key "Amazing. It can open any of these Vaults?"

"Si, but only once every two hundred years, but can be charged with an element found on Pandora called Eridium!"

"Amazing. Such power in a small piece of stone."

Ruby proclaimed "It doesn't sound much different from Dust." Maya questioned "What is Dust?" Weiss pulled out her pamphlet about Dust and explained "Dust is a natural resource that can be refined into crystals or remain in a powder state. It is used as a power source but can also be used as a weapon." Axton agreed "Red's right. Sounds just like Eridium." Ruby snapped "My name is Ruby, not Red."

"Sorry, you just remind me of a character from a children's book."

"What of this aura?" Zer0 finally. "Blake had mentioned it before. Explain it to us." Blake stepped up and explained "Aura is the manifestation of one's soul. It has special capabilities like protecting a person from harm and healing injuries. How the aura acts depends on the person."

"Power of the soul."

"It is very powerful. It is what separates us from the Grimm of this world."

Maya added "Like how sanity separates us from bandits on Pandora." Sal questioned "What about Krieg? He's out of his mind, but he is no bandit."

"Right. I nearly forgot about him. How do you think everyone is holding up right now?"

Yang questioned "Who's Krieg?" Axton answered "Krieg is a friend of ours. He's a psycho, guy who is out of his mind. Likes to scream about murder, blood and meat. Cool guy when you get to know him."

"Did you guys leave anyone else behind when you came here?"

"Yeah, there's Gaige the Mechromancer. She can summon this giant robot with her robotic arm. She is borderline psycho, but a good girl. Then there's Lilith, a Siren like Maya. Mordecai, our alcoholic hunter and Brick, the bandit berserker. There are a bunch of other friends we left behind."

Ruby questioned "Do you think they're worried about you?" Maya chuckled "Probably not. They know that we can handle whatever situation we get into." Axton laughed "Yeah, but I bet Gaige is freaking out that Zer0 isn't with her." Sal and Axton laughed while Blake noticed Maya had a scowl on her face. Weiss questioned "What does that mean?"

"Gaige has a crush on the assassin. Ain't that right Zer0?"

Everyone turned to Zer0, whose helmet remained dark. "I don't think Gaige is right for Zer0." Maya proclaimed as she crossed her arms. "That's because you want Zer0." Sal chuckled. Maya immediately turned red and looked to the ground, making everyone laugh. Blake looked over at Zer0, who simply sat on his rock with his arms crossed.

"What?" Zer0 spoke. "Excuse me?" Blake responded.

"You were just staring. What exactly do you want? You will answer me."

"I was just thinking that there is a lot to you that no one knows. Would you care to share?"

"No."

The rest of the Vault Hunters laughed hysterically and Axton managed to get out "Man! Did you seriously think you could get Zer0 to open up to you?" Maya chuckled "We've known Zer0 for a while and still know nothing about him." They stopped laughing their asses off, but continued to snicker to themselves. Blake rolled her eyes and heard Zer0 proclaim "Share your secrets Blake, and I may share mine with you. Do we have a deal?" She looked at Zer0 with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean my secrets?" Blake questioned. Zer0's speed astonished her, since he immediately shot over to her and now stood over her. "The secrets you hide." Zer0 explained. "You hold many within you. I'll talk when you do." Blake stared up into the black visor with a shocked expression. Everything was quiet until Ruby pointed out "Guys, our airship is here."

Everyone looked up to see the airship starting to land. Once the ship landed, everyone climbed aboard. Blake couldn't help but think _"What does he mean by my secrets? He couldn't possibly know about me being a Faunus or that I was a part of the White Fang… could he?"_

Author's Note: (Insert crazy guitar solo intro) BLAM! Baby mama drama up in here, not really. But regardless, could Zer0 really know Blake's secrets already? Why did the Vault Key transport them to Vytal? What will happen when our vault hunting heroes reach Beacon? Stay tuned and find out! Also, PM or review what y'all think about the chapter or any questions you may have. I love hearing what you guys think XD.

-Chief


	4. Chapter 4: Airship

Bonus Chapter! Due to my day off for the holiday, I decided to give you guys a little extra. This may answer any questions you may have regarding anything.

Chapter 4: Airship

Zer0 was sleeping in one of the chairs on the ship, but it was far from a peaceful sleep. He was having a nightmare from his past, like he usually did. He was in a lab and it was being raided by the Crimson Lance. They were killing anyone they could see and Zer0 was slicing any of the soldiers that crossed his path. He turned a corner in the white hall and nearly ran into a blonde haired woman.

She was just as tall as he was, but she had five fingers. "We need to get out of here!" She shouted. "Where is Hansen?" Zer0 questioned.

"What does it matter? We need to go Zer0!"

"It matters to me F0ur! Where is she?"

Four sighed and proclaimed "Last I saw she was helping out Nin3 who was hurt. They are in the infirmary." Zer0 nodded and ran towards the infirmary. He was about to run past the observing window when a man jumped through it. He stood up and Zer0 recognized him as Nin3. His brown hair was covered in blood and half his face was bandaged.

He stood up and pushed Zer0 away from the window, which was immediately shot out by assault rifles. Zer0 threw Nin3 off of him and ran to the window to see four Crimson Lance with rifles pointed at a woman in a lab coat. She looked at him and shouted "Zer0! Run!" Zer0 was about to jump through the window when Nin3 grabbed him.

"NO!" Zer0 shouted. "Hansen!" The first soldier fired and Zer0 shot out of his dream. He looked around to see that it was still dark out and that he didn't wake anyone else. He looked to his right to see Maya asleep with her head resting on her shoulder. He carefully slid her to the side so he wasn't supporting her.

He stood up and went to the large window that overlooked the night sky. "Why am I plagued by these nightmares?" Zer0 sighed. "Can't sleep?" He heard Blake question. He turned around to see Blake take a spot next to him by the window. "Not really." Zer0 answered as he stared out the window.

"Who's Hansen?"

"What?"

"You muttered that name in your sleep. Who are they?"

Zer0 pondered telling her, since he hadn't told anyone anything about his past. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Blake exclaimed after the long silence. "It's okay." Zer0 sighed "Hansen was someone very close to me. She's gone now."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

He felt her put a hand on his arm and she proclaimed "If you ever want to talk, you can talk to me." Zer0 looked at the amber eyed woman and a ": )" holo popped onto his helmet. She smiled and Zer0 felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; like he could trust her. He had worked with the other Vault Hunters for quite some time, but he still was unsure of being able to trust them. Blake was different though, Zer0 felt that he could trust her.

Maybe it was because she held just as many secrets as he did. He just couldn't tell the reason, all he knew was that he could trust her. He looked back out the window and stared at the stars as they passed by. "Can I ask you a question?" Blake asked. "Sure." Zer0 responded.

"Earlier, when you were inspecting my arm. You said I had soft skin."

"I did, and you do."

Zer0 immediately reached up and placed his palm on her cheek, gently sliding his thumb back and forth. His suit was strong, but also very thin and able to feel. He could see her other cheek was turning red as she questioned "Were… were you flirting with me?" Zer0 chuckled "I guess you could say I was. I'm not the best with interacting with people." She looked away and Zer0 took his hand off of her cheek.

"What about Maya? Aren't you two… together?"

"Maya and I? No, even though she wants us to be together. She's a sweet girl, but not really my type."

"Okay. I just thought it was a little strange that you would flirt with me when you are with someone else."

Zer0 smiled beneath his helmet as he proclaimed "Are you joining the group of women who want to date me?" She looked over at him with a smile and pink cheeks. "I'm going back to bed." She proclaimed. "Goodnight Zer0." He replied "Goodnight Blake." She returned to her seat and laid back.

Zer0 continued to stare out the window and process what just happened. _"Did that really just happen?"_ Zer0 thought. _"Was I really just interacting with another person? Sharing thoughts… revealing something about my past? What is going on?"_ Zer0 shook his head and returned to his seat to see Blake was already sleeping soundly. He put Maya back in her original position so no one would assume anything happened. He laid his head back, but he didn't fall asleep. He never did after he had a nightmare, just something that happened.

He sat there with his thoughts, eyes occasionally lowering to Blake's level and watching her for a moment. The woman captivated him for some odd reason. It was another thing that he couldn't place about her, unlike the other three in her group. Ruby was clearly the leader of the group, even though Weiss seemed to disagree with it. Ruby was gifted with amazing speed from what he observed.

Ruby seemed to be able to hold her own in a fight, but still maintained a childish nature. Weiss was almost the exact opposite to Ruby. She acted more mature than all of the others, even though Zer0 was sure that she wasn't. She gave off a feeling of superiority that Zer0 just wanted to knock down a peg. Then there was Yang, the so called blonde brawler.

He hadn't seen her fighting skills, but the name and her weapons told him that she solved her problems with her fists. Then there was Blake, the girl surrounded by mystery. Something about her made Zer0 want to know more. He sighed and thought _"I will learn her secrets."_


	5. Chapter 5: Beacon

Guess what day it is! Guess what day it is. It's Saturday! That means… NEW CHAPTER (insert crazy guitar solo).

Chapter 5: Beacon

The airship landed at the school referred to as Beacon. From what Zer0 gathered from talking with Team RWBY and what he was able to research it was a school to train people how to fight the monsters they had encountered. "I'll take you guys to Professor Ozpin." Ruby proclaimed as she skipped off the airship. "I'm sure he'll want to talk to all of you." The Vault Hunters all shrugged and followed the skipping girl. _"This girl has too much energy for her own good." _Zer0 thought as they entered the school, which he thought was more like a castle.

They walked into a large corridor when Ruby asked "So what do you guys do for fun on Pandora?" Axton answered "Drink." Salvador answered "Get into fights." Maya answered "I like to read." Zer0 simply stated "Kill."

Ruby thought for a moment and replied "Well Yang knows all the good party spots, so I would talk to her about drinking. There's a training arena, Sal can work with me and Weiss since we're there a lot. We have a huge library Maya. You can talk with Blake since she read a lot. Then Zer0, you can head out to the Forest of Forever Fall. Tons of monsters out there you can kill." Zer0 questioned "Will the beasts be strong? I desire a challenge. I must test my skill."

"There are some pretty strong monsters out there. Nevermores, Deathstalkers, and King Taijitu are seen rarely there. I'm sure one of those should put up a decent fight for you."

This pleased Zer0 to know that there were possible challenges in this world. Ruby led them to a door labelled "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon" and she knocked on the door. "Enter." A male voice proclaimed. She opened the door and the Vault Hunters filed in after her. It was a very simple office with a single window on the back wall.

Two bookshelves occupied the left wall and a small stand stood alone on the right. There was a desk with two chairs in front of it, a computer, and a man with white hair. He wore a black suit jacket over a black vest with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore dark glasses that sat almost on the end of his nose and sipped from a mug. "Welcome back Mrs. Rose. Did the mission go smoothly?" He asked without looking away from the computer.

"Yes sir, Professor Ozpin." Ruby answered. "I brought the Vault Hunters here like you asked."

"Vault Hunters? Is that what they refer to themselves as?"

"Yes sir. They will be able to explain it better than I can."

"Very well. You may go now Mrs. Rose."

Ruby did a small curtsy and replied "Thank you Professor Ozpin." She turned and walked out of the office, leaving the Vault Hunters alone with the headmaster of the school. Ozpin sipped from his mug and exclaimed "You may take a seat. I will not bite." Maya and Axton sat down while Zer0 and Salvador remained standing. "So where exactly are you from?" Ozpin questioned. "I ask this because it is obvious you are not from around here."

"We are from a planet called Pandora." Axton answered. "A borderland planet for criminals, murderers and outcasts."

"Hardly seems that way by how all of you present yourselves."

"Some do go to Pandora for a somewhat peaceful life. Away from the cities and control of corporations." Maya added. Ozpin looked at them with his brown eyes and questioned "Then if you are from a different planet, how did all of you end up here?" Salvador put his bag on the ground and pulled out the Vault Key. "The Vault Key brought us here." Salvador answered. "There was a big flash when our friend tried to destroy it and we were dropped here during a storm." Ozpin sipped from his mug and exclaimed "Forgive me, but I never asked any of you for your names. I'll start, I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"I'm Axton, the Commando. Ten years Dahl military experience and sentenced to death for war crimes."

"Maya, the Siren. One of six mystical women in the galaxy."

"Salvador, the Gunzerker. Pandora born and damn proud of it!"

"My name is Zer0. Greatest assassin ever. The haiku hit man."

Ozpin's eyes travelled from each person as they introduced themselves. He set his mug down and questioned "Do any of you know of a way to return to your planet?" Maya answered "We tried calling our friends using out communicators, but there's nothing but static."

"So all of you are unfortunately stuck here, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Axton answered. Ozpin picked his mug back up and took a sip from it. "If I allow all of you to stay here," Ozpin proclaimed "will there be any problems?" The Vault Hunters looked at each other and Axton proclaimed "There shouldn't be. We know how to live in a civilized world, well, I can't be sure about Sal." Salvador punched Axton's arm and barked "Not cool pendejo!"

Axton and Maya laughed while Zer0 chuckled at the joke. "You are welcome to stay here under a few conditions." Ozpin proclaimed as the laughter stopped. "One, all of you will attend this school like everyone else. Two, if you remain here for one year I would employ you as instructors. Three, you will not harm any of the students here under no circumstances. Are these conditions acceptable?" Everyone agreed since the conditions seemed fair. "Excellent." Ozpin exclaimed. "If it may not be too much trouble, may I see the Vault Key?" Salvador handed him the Vault Key and inspected it like he was going to find something.

"I've seen these markings before." Ozpin declared. All of the Vault Hunters eyes widened and Zer0's helmet projected a "!". Axton asked "Where have you seen these markings before?"

"There is an exhibit at the Vale Museum with markings similar to this Vault Key. They believe that it was from a lost civilization. There may be a connection between this Vault Key and the lost civilization."

Axton turned to the group and asked "Do you think the Eridians were on this world?" Maya replied "If there are Vaults on other worlds, it isn't exactly impossible they haven't been here before." Ozpin questioned "Eridians? Who are they?"

"They are an ancient alien race that lived on Pandora, maybe even before humans. Very little is known about them other than they were a powerful race able to create interdimensional portals. All we know is from their ruins and the Vaults we find on Pandora."

"Interesting. What could these ruins hold on our planet? Regardless, you may go see the exhibit on your time. Right now, you will be assigned scrolls to communicate with other students and professors if it comes to that. You may wear you own attire when you are not in class and the school uniform when attending classes."

All of the Vault Hunters groaned at the thought of uniforms, but went along with it. They got their new clothes and their scroll and went to their assigned rooms. Axton used his scroll to unlock the door and they walked in. The room was small, but was still able to accommodate the Vault Hunters. There was a single window that occupied the center of the back wall and two beds on each side of the room.

There was a large dresser under the window and stands next to each bed. Zer0 simply dropped his clothes on his bed and sat down on it. He slipped into Deception and left the room through the open door to get some time to himself. He heard Maya shout as he reappeared "Damn it Zer0!" He used his scroll to navigate the school and found the library.

He wanted to find out as much as possible about this new world while he could. He grabbed a few history books and sat down at a table. He took the first book and started reading through it. One thing that he both liked and disliked about being an assassin was his ability to scan through things in seconds. It was good because he could process through information quickly, but he could never enjoy a book to its full extent.

He finished his first book that detailed an event called the Human- Faunus War and pondered it for a moment. "Humanoid beings with animal features and abilities. How intriguing. Superior strength, superior speed, enhanced reaction time, night vision." Zer0 muttered to himself. "Not so different from me and my fellow assassins." He sighed and thought "_I wonder what they are up to right now?" _He returned to his research and read through a book on the beginnings of humans. He read for a moment until the door opened up to reveal Weiss and Ruby with books in their arms.

"Hey there Zer0!" Ruby cheered as she waved. Zer0 waved back and returned to his reading. The sounds of chairs dragging filled his ears and he looked up to see Ruby and Weiss sitting across from him. "What do you want?" He grumbled as he looked back down. "You looked lonely," Ruby proclaimed "so I suggested we just sit at the same table. Plus you have all the books for tomorrow's history test on the Human- Faunus War."

"Why would there be war? Faunus are very useful. They're superior."

"Well, some people think of them as freaks for being part animal. That they are beneath normal people."

"Normal is all wrong. Normality is not true. All are just their own."

"What?"

Weiss interpreted "I think he's saying that there is no such thing as normal. Everyone is different in their own way." Zer0 nodded and closed his book. "We are each our own. Being different is better. That is just my way."

"Indeed. The only problem I have is the White Fang."

A "?" appeared on his helmet and caused them both to jump. "Who are the White Fang?" Zer0 questioned. "Never heard of them before. Are they assassins?" The two sat back down and Weiss explained "Yes, and thieves and criminals." Ruby shot her a dirty look and added "They are a group of Faunus fighting for equal rights for Faunus. The war may have ended but discrimination and prejudice against Faunus still remain. The White Fang fight for equality, just not in the best of ways."

"They do it through vandalism, burglary, murder, and any other way they can think of."

Zer0 scratched his chin and thought _"This might be something for me then. I wonder if there are any good contracts" _He shook his head and thought "_Focus on how to get home first." _He stood up and proclaimed "I will be going. I'll see you both tomorrow. Have a good night then." Ruby proclaimed "See you tomorrow Zer0." Weiss simply nodded and returned to her book.

Zer0 walked out of the library and walked towards his room. He turned a corner and nearly ran into Professor Ozpin. "Sorry sir." Zer0 stated as he tried to walk around the headmaster. "I would like a moment of your time." Ozpin proclaimed as he blocked Zer0's path. "There is something I need to discuss with you." Zer0 looked to Professor Ozpin with a "?" holo and replied "What is it sir?"

"You advertise yourself as an assassin, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then I will make this very clear. This is a school to teach others on how to fight monsters, not your new personal hunting ground. If any of my students turn up dead in a way other than monsters, you will be the first to be put under investigation. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal sir."

"Excellent. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Zer0."

Ozpin stepped around Zer0 and walked out of sight. Zer0 shrugged it off and thought _"I guess I'll just have to be careful when it comes to finding my challenge." _He returned to his room and attempted to figure out how to open the door. "I should have paid attention when Axton did this." Zer0 grumbled as he fiddled with his scroll. "Having a bit of trouble?" He heard Blake question.

He looked to his left to see Blake walk out of her room. "A bit." He replied as he tried something else. "Here. Let me show you." She laughed as she took the scroll from him. She hit a few buttons and held the scroll up to the pad on the side of the door. The door unlocked and Blake proclaimed "There. You just hold it up to the pad and it unlocks the door." Blake explained.

"Thank you."

"Also I put my scroll code in yours, so now we can talk or text whenever."

": )"

"I thought you would like that. See you around."

She walked past him and he walked into his room. He shut the door behind him and noticed a note on his nightstand. It read "Went to get something to eat. Might bring you something or not. We'll see. - Maya." Zer0 rolled his eyes under his helmet and threw the note away. He put his uniforms away and laid on his bed.

He thought about falling asleep until there was a beeping sound from his scroll. He picked it and looked to see it was Blake sending him a text. "Hey." She wrote. He smiled and texted back "Hey." The two seemed to talk forever until his friends walked in.

He quickly texted "Calling it a night. See you tomorrow" and quickly shut his scroll. "Who were you talking to?" Axton laughed as he jumped into his own bed. Zer0 didn't respond, he just rolled so his back was to Axton. He was hoping that he would be left alone until he heard Axton proclaim "What do we have here? Talking to Blake are we? Let's see what you're talking about with her." Zer0 quickly shot out of his bed and snatched his scroll back from Axton.

"Sending dirty messages with her are you?" Axton poked at. "Yang told us about her porno books." Zer0 replied "No." He really wasn't, he was just talking to her.

"Whatever bro. Night."

Axton rolled over and almost immediately started snoring. Zer0 laid back in his bed and heard Salvador start snoring. "Hey Zer0." He heard Maya whisper. "Can I ask you something?" Zer0 sighed and replied "Sure."

"Were you really sending dirty messages?"

"What? No! I just met her! Why would I send her dirty messages?"

"I don't know. I was just asking. Goodnight Zer0."

"Goodnight Maya."

Zer0 closed his eyes and let sleep take over.


	6. Chapter 6: Starting School

Its Hump day! Just a quick note, update days will be Wednesday and Saturday now. Just to keep me busy. Anyway… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 6: Starting school

Zer0 woke up to his helmet alarm clock and sat up to see everyone else still asleep. He gathered his materials for the day and stepped into the shower. He took off his suit and helmet and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water rush over him. He stood in the water and enjoyed it since hot water was a dream at best on Pandora. He cleaned himself off and stepped out of the shower.

He put on his uniform and stepped out with his helmet on. Everyone else was still asleep and he shook his head. _"Did they forget we start attending classes today?" _He thought as he walked over to Axton's side. He looked on Axton's nightstand to see his scroll open with an alarm set for an hour later. Zer0 shrugged and walked out with no real destination in mind.

His stomach growled and he chuckled to himself "Damn I'm hungry. I should probably get something to eat." He followed his scroll to the dining hall and found it largely deserted. There were a few students, but not many. He grabbed a tray and walked along the buffet line but didn't grab anything. He just stared at the strange assortment of foods that was laid before him.

He simply stood there until a quiet voice exclaimed "A… are you okay?" He looked to his left and the first thing he saw were a pair of rabbit ears. A "?" appeared on his helmet as he looked down to see a small girl. She jumped a little when his holo popped up but he replied "Not sure what to eat. I don't know what these are. I am just confused." She took a step towards him and questioned "Are you one of the aliens?"

"Aliens?"

"Yeah. The people from another planet."

Zer0 chuckled a bit at the thought of them beings aliens since this world was alien to them. "Yes. I am Zer0." The rabbit girl introduced "Velvet Scarlatina."

"Nice to meet you ma'am."

"N-nice to m-meet you too. May I s-suggest pancakes?"

"?"

"These."

She pointed to the round brown disks and Zer0 put a few on his plate. He walked with Velvet to a table and sat down across from her. "You don't have to sit with me." Velvet exclaimed. "But I chose to." Zer0 proclaimed.

"Thank you. Not many want to sit with a Faunus freak."

"You are not a freak. You are simply different. Nothing wrong with you."

"Thank you. That's actually the nicest thing anyone has said to me since I've been here."

"That is simply wrong. You are a very sweet girl. You helped me before."

Velvet turned a little pink and Zer0 thought _"Fuck. I can't have another girl trying to date me. What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He stared down at his pancakes without a clue on how to eat them. "You cut them into smaller pieces." Velvet whispered to him, stifling a giggle. "You will probably want syrup too." She got up and Zer0 pulled out one of his kunai since he didn't grab any kind of silverware. He cut his food into several smaller bits as Velvet returned with a bottle holding a brown liquid.

"I'm going to assume you don't know how syrup works either." Velvet giggled as she poured the syrup over his pancakes. She put the bottle down and started eating her food, which looked like a blob of something yellow. He slid his helmet up a bit so he could start eating. He jabbed a small piece with his kunai and nervously put it in his mouth. The flavors just popped in his mouth since there was nothing like this on Pandora.

The syrup was sweet and delicious and the pancakes were like fluff in his mouth. He broke his speech pattern for a moment and gasped "Oh my god! This is delicious!" Velvet laughed "Never had pancakes and syrup before?"

"No! I can't believe I've never tried this before!"

He looked at Velvet who was holding her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "Oh sure. Laugh at the guy who has never tried pancakes before." Zer0 grumbled as he continued eating. His food was gone in a few minutes while Velvet was still eating. He slipped his helmet down as Velvet questioned "Why do you wear your helmet all the time?" Zer0 answered in his haiku fashion "It hides my true self. Others do not need to see, what lies beneath it."

"Okay. I was just curious." Velvet responded as she continued eating. "What do we have here?" A brutish voice exclaimed. "Looks like the freak has made a new friend." Zer0 saw four guys walk over to them, the big brown haired one with the smug look on his face seeming to be the leader. The surrounded Velvet and the big one proclaimed "Morning freak. Decided to cut these stupid things off yet?" He grabbed one of her ears and pulled, causing her to yelp "Please Cardin! Don't!"

Zer0 reacted with his usual lightning speed and whipped out his Rex (a big ass revolver), placing it on Cardin's forehead. "Let Velvet go right now, or I will blow your brains out. Your move now Cardin." Cardin let her go with a terrified look and stuttered "Wha… why do you have a gun? This is a school!"

"Yes, it is a school. Not a place for bullying. Now get lost loser."

Cardin back away with the rest of his buddies as Zer0 held his sights on him the entire time. Once they were an acceptable distance away, Zer0 put his revolver back and sat back down. "Thank you." Velvet sniffed, obviously holding back tears. "No one has really stood up to them before about picking on me." Zer0 grumbled "I should have shot him. No one would have missed that ass. I doubt he'll live long."

"There's no need to kill him. I think you scared him enough."

Zer0 shrugged and continued to sit with Velvet. He then heard the boisterous voice of Yang as she declared "What a hero! Sticking up for little ol' Velvet back there." Zer0 responded "You saw that?"

"Yep. Just about everyone saw it and in about an hour everyone will know not to mess with you. Word travels fast around here."

Zer0 sighed and hung his head low, thinking _"At least my challenge will now present itself to me. After that little scene, only the bravest and the strongest will fight me."_ He brought his head back up to see that Yang took a seat to his left and Blake to his right. "It's really cool that you stood up for Velvet like that." Ruby proclaimed as she patted Velvet's shoulder. "Now maybe Cardin will watch his back." Zer0 shrugged again as Team RWBY talked and ate their breakfast. He really didn't have anything interesting to add to the conversation, so he sat there quietly.

He sat for a bit until he felt someone's arms wrap around his chest. "Good morning Zer0." Maya proclaimed as she hugged him. She sat down next to Ruby and exclaimed "Didn't feel like waiting for the rest of us Zer0?"

"Not really."

"I guess its justice since we didn't wait up on you yesterday. Sorry about that by the way."

"Not a problem."

"Hey Blake." Yang called. "Do you know what I just remembered?" Blake had her nose in a book with no title on the front and replied "What?"

"You never did thank Zer0 for saving your life."

Blake closed her book and agreed "You're right." She turned towards Zer0 and exclaimed "Thank you Zer0, for saving my life." Zer0 responded "It was no problem. I was glad to help you Blake. I…" He was cut off as Blake placed on hand on the left side of his helmet and she kissed the other side of his helmet. "I am in your debt Zer0. If you never need anything, just ask." She added as she reopened her book.

Zer0 looked around the group to see shocked faces, especially from Maya, whose face was a deep red. "What's that holo mean?" Weiss questioned with a confused look. She held out a mirror and Zer0 saw a projection he had never seen before; ####. "Oh my god!" Yang laughed. "I think he's blushing!" Zer0 blurted "What!? No!"

"You are! You're blushing!"

Zer0 felt his face grow hot and was seriously pissed that his helmet would display something like that. He panicked and slipped into Deception, quickly making his way out of the dining hall. He reappeared and sighed "Well that was horrid. I should make my way to class." He pulled out his scroll and followed it until he found the classroom. His first class was history with Professor Oobleck.

He found the classroom to find the only occupant was the professor, who didn't even look up from the work on his desk. Zer0 took a seat in the row second from the front and started to pull any materials he thought he would need. "I'm going to assume that you are one of the new students we will be receiving." Oobleck proclaimed without looking up from his work. "Yes sir." Zer0 responded.

"Well we will be testing today, so it is not necessary for you and your companions to join us."

"Can I take the test? I want to see what I know, from what I looked at."

"Very well. If you wish to take the test then you may."

Zer0 leaned back in his seat and smirked since he figured he would pass it. Others started to file into the classroom, but most of them sat as far away from Zer0 as possible. He chuckled to himself since he already had a dangerous reputation. Blake walked in and took a seat next to him without hesitation. "Sorry if I embarrassed you at breakfast." Blake apologized.

"It's fine." Zer0 replied as he put a hand on her shoulder. Another girl walked in and sat next to Blake. She had crimson hair and green eyes with a gold head dress. "Hey Pyrrha." Blake greeted. "Zer0, this is Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha extended a hand to him and exclaimed "It's a pleasure to meet you Zer0."

Zer0 shook her hand and replied "Nice to meet you too." Blake added "Just to let you know, Pyrrha is the four-time champ of the Mistral Tournament. Maybe she's the challenge you're looking for." Pyrrha questioned "What are you talking about?"

"Zer0's looking for someone to test his skills since he thinks he's so awesome."

Zer0 rolled his eyes under his helmet as Pyrrha exclaimed "Well I can assure that if we do meet in combat that I will not go easy on you." Zer0 smirked and thought _"She may just be the challenge I am looking for. I actually hope we do meet in combat." _The other Vault Hunters walked in and sat near Zer0. "What up lover boy." Axton laughed as he clapped Zer0 on the back. "Yang told us about you and Velvet getting friendly and you and Blake." Axton was about to sit down next to Zer0, probably to pick on him some more, but Maya shot into the seat as he pulled it out.

"Such a gentleman Axton." Maya proclaimed. "Why thank you." Axton rolled his eyes and took the seat next to Maya. Salvador sat on the end and seemed a little unhappy that he just barely was able to see over the desk. "Would you like me too…" Axton started. Salvador interrupted "Unless you want to see if the New-U stations work from out here you will not finish that statement."

Axton started laughing hysterically as Professor Oobleck approached the Vault Hunters. "As I told you companion, we are testing today so there is no need for you to join us." Oobleck explained. Axton cheered "Yeah! I'm out!" He walked out with his hands up in the air. Salvador followed Axton, shaking his head at the cheering soldier.

"Are you coming with us?" Maya questioned. "I'm to going to test." Zer0 responded.

"Alright. See you next class."

Maya left and Blake whispered to him "Are you sure you want to test?" Zer0 responded "I'm sure." Oobleck handed out the tests and Zer0 knew every answer from what he studied the day before. He was done within minutes. He handed his test to Oobleck, who exclaimed "Guessed on every question didn't you?" Zer0 exclaimed "No sir, just check."

Oobleck looked over Zer0's test and exclaimed "Looks like I was wrong. Perfect score, well done." Zer0 did a small bow and headed for the doors. He walked out and thought _"Maybe I should wait up for Blake. I enjoy her presence, and Pyrrha too. She seems like a good fighter to win a tournament four times in a row." _He leaned against the wall and waited for the two girls. They both walked out a little while after he did and they saw him waiting for them.

"Where you waiting on us?" Blake questioned as they started walking to their next class. "I was." Zer0 replied with a ": )" holo on his helmet. "I enjoy your presence Blake." Blake blushed a little as she brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "You didn't say that in haiku." Blake pointed out. Zer0 thought about what he said and laughed "You're right I didn't. I need to be more careful, so I won't screw up."

"Indeed you do. I'm guessing you were waiting on Pyrrha too so you can learn more about her."

"You know me so well."

All of them laughed as they entered Professor Port's classroom. Maya looked back at the trio with a raised eyebrow. Zer0 dismissed it as he sat with Pyrrha and Blake as they sat next to a blonde haired guy. "This is my team leader, Jaune Arc." Pyrrha introduced. "Jaune, this is Zer0." Zer0 extended his hand and exclaimed "Greetings." Jaune shook his hand and exclaimed "Aren't you the guy that threatened Cardin at gun point?"

"Indeed I am."

"Nice going man. Guy's a real bully."

Zer0 leaned back in his chair seeing the two sides of his reputation; a killer and a hero. Professor Port started talking, but it was just some story about him as a young hunter. Zer0 felt himself start to nod off when Blake nudged him with her elbow. "Stay awake Zer0." Blake quietly laughed. Zer0 sat up straight in an attempt to stay awake.

"Now then, let us get to today's lesson!" Professor Port declared. "Today we will head into the Emerald Forest to test your teamwork skills. A single team will go out to see how they work together in a hostile environment. The team that shall be observed while the rest of us remain here will be our new arrivals, the Vault Hunters!" Zer0 smiled and thought _"Good. My blade has been itching for a kill."_


	7. Chapter 7: Emerald Forest Pt 1

Chapter 7: Emerald Forest Pt. 1

Zer0 and the other Vault Hunters followed Professor Port to a ridge that overlooked a lush green forest. Zer0 was a little amazed at the natural beauty that this world held. Since Pandora was a dying wasteland, very few places held beauty such as this. "Please take a spot on one of the stone slabs before you." Professor Port exclaimed. Zer0 looked to the ground to see the slabs Port spoke of and took his place at the far end.

"I will now leave all of you to Professor Ozpin to explain why all of you are here." Port proclaimed as he walked away. Ozpin walked into their view and Zer0 thought _"Was he following us the whole time? If he was, how come I couldn't pick him up on my helmet?"_ Ozpin stood in front of them and sipped from his mug. "All of you are here for a specific reason." Ozpin started after a moment of silence. "You will be going through the initiation process that all students go through when attending this school." Axton raised his hand and Ozpin exclaimed "Yes Axton?"

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Axton questioned as he lowered his hand.

"A very good question. Behind me is the Emerald Forest, full of monsters and other dangers. You will venture into this forest in search of a ruin. There you will find relics. You will take a relic and return it to the Cliffside here. We would form teams by having you work with the first person you make eye contact with, but all of you are already a team. This is to simply show us your combat capabilities."

"I have another question. How are we getting into the forest? Are we climbing?"

"No. You will be falling."

At that moment the slab Zer0 was standing on catapulted him into the air, sending him flying towards the forest. He was caught off guard and flailed in the air to regain control, which he did within seconds. He fell through the air with his arms spread out to try and slow his fall. The trees were approaching fast, but he had no concern since he had jumped from larger heights. He slipped through the tree tops and rolled as he hit the ground, immediately jumping to his feet.

He looked around and listened to the sounds of the forest… and the sounds of the others shouting in joy of the free fall. He shook his head and started walking deeper into the forest, hoping something would attack him. He got bored quickly and started banging his katana on the trees in an attempt to draw attention to himself. He did this for a few minutes until he heard more footsteps behind him. He looked over his shoulder and knew a ": )" appeared on his helmet as he saw three large Beowolves emerge from the bushes behind him.

"Come at me monsters." Zer0 declared as he turned with his blade drawn. "Fight me with all of your might. Give me a challenge." The first Beowolf charged him with its claws ready. Zer0 knew his helmet still had the ": )" holo on it as he charged the beast with his katana ready for the kill.

O00000O00000O

Everyone observed from the main hall the video stream of the Vault Hunters going through the forest. Zer0 was the first to make contact with a few Beowolves and everyone watched with either enthusiasm, or fear. The first Beowolf went down with ease after the two crossed paths and the monster slid in half at the waist. Blake thought as she watched the assassin _"His skill is admirable. I wonder if he would be willing to share his techniques." _Zer0 stopped and pointed his blade at the other two Beowolves.

The two monsters looked at each other and turned like they were going to run away. Zer0 must have seen this because he pulled out his revolver and shot them both in the legs. They dropped to the ground and whimpered in pain as Zer0 walked over to them. One turned to slash at Zer0, but he quickly blasted the monster's head off. The other tried to swing, but Zer0 stabbed his blade into the Beowolf's hand and pinned it to the ground.

The Beowolf swung with its other hand, but Zer0 caught it and a ": )" appeared on his helmet. He pointed his revolver at the monster and shot it in the shoulder. "Cry for help monster." Zer0 declared as he shot the Beowolf again. "Bring more of your kind to me. Give me my challenge." The Beowolf didn't call for help, instead it just snapped at him. He shot the creature two more times and shouted "Call for help!"

"_Oh my god he's torturing the beast."_ Blake thought as she put her hand over her mouth. _"Sure, they're monsters but they don't deserve to be tortured. Is he really this obsessed with getting his challenge?" _Blake looked to everyone else to see the same looks of shock on their faces. "Wow." Yang gasped. "That's… something." Blake looked to Weiss, who seemed angry for some reason. "Just a killer." She grumbled. "No better than the monsters we hunt."

Ruby didn't say anything, she just stared at the large screen with wide eyes. Blake looked back at the screen to see the Beowolf collapse either from death or passing out. Zer0 pulled out his sword and shot the Beowolf in the head to be sure. _"Maybe Zer0 isn't the great guy I figured he was." _Blake thought. _"Maybe he's just a killer… an assassin."_ She looked up at the screen with Salvador's feed on it to see him in the tall grass… and he wasn't alone.

O00000O00000O

Salvador cursed himself for walking through the tall grass. "It'll be shorter!" Salvador angrily grumbled to himself. "You'll reach the ruins in no time!" Salvador spat in frustration as he walked through the grass. He sighed and stopped for a moment, but the sounds of movement didn't stop. Salvador turned around to look for anything that was following him. A large creature that looked like a black snake rose from the grass, tongue flicking out to taste Salvador's scent.

"Hola pendejo." Salvador greeted as he pulled out his Shredifier. Salvador heard more movement behind him and turned to see a large white snake emerge from the grass. "Two beasts," Salvador exclaimed with a grin as he pulled out a Bandit SMG, "two guns… Let's see who walks away." The black snake shot forwards first and Salvador jumped out of the way of the strike. He didn't start shooting the black snake, but turned to the white snake that didn't strike.

It was reared back like it was about to strike, but Salvador unleashed a wall of bullets and pain upon the beast. It made a screeching sound of pain as the bullets pierced its hide. Salvador laughed as the beast writhed in pain "What is the problema pendejo? Thought I was an easy snack? Wrong!" Sadly, he was distracted and didn't notice the black snake start to move back for a strike. The black snake shot forward and struck Salvador in the side, sending him flying.

Salvador may have been sent into the air, but he was far from done fighting. He continued shooting at the snakes as he tumbled through the air. He landed and rolled to his feet, still firing wildly at the snakes. He thought _"These pendejos are tough. Better to go at them at one time."_ He put his weapons at his side and proceeded to flip off the snakes, pissing them both off.

The white snake retreated into the grass while the black snake charged with all its might. Salvador charged the snake, still firing like mad and jumped over its strike. He ran along its back and put as many rounds as possible into the snake's back. He felt the creature crash to the ground and thought _"One down and one to go. Where did that white bastard go to?"_ He continued to run along the black snake's body and noticed that it started turning white.

He looked up to see the white snake in mid strike. _"So it was just one all along."_ Salvador thought as he practically ran into the snake's mouth.

O00000O00000O

Everyone watched as the gun toting midget practically jumped into the King Taijitu's mouth and it swallowed it him whole. "Well damn." Yang exclaimed as she scratched the back of her head. "There goes Sal." Weiss exclaimed "His tactics were almost nonexistent. His death was inevitable."

"Well geez Ice Queen. Could you be any colder? I mean we just watched a friend die."

Ruby asked "Do you guys really thinks he's…" She seemed to choke on the last word before finally finishing "Dead?" Blake put a hand on her shoulder and sighed "It seems like it. The others won't take this news any better." Everyone hung their heads low (except for Weiss) in respect of the fallen comrade until Weiss proclaimed "Something's happening!" They all looked up to see the white half start to thrash around, like it was in pain.

Something started to bulge near the back of the snake's head until it exploded in a shower of blood and bullets. The body dropped and Salvador stood in the hole with a black and red shotgun in his hands. "Conference Call pendejo! Look it up!" He cheered to the corpse. He hopped off the body and started to wipe the blood off of him. "Holy shit!" Yang cheered as she put her hands on the top of her head. "I cannot believe he just did that!"

"It was impressive." Weiss admitted. "I'll give him that, but it was reckless and unnecessary." Blake saw Yang roll her eyes as Ruby pointed out "Looks like Axton is having some trouble of his own." They looked to the screen with Axton on it. He was sprinting across and open field with a large black shadow over him.

O00000O00000O

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Axton cursed out loud as the black shadow over him got larger. "Shit!" Of all the things to land on in this forest, Axton had to land on a big ass bird with big ass claws. The shadow was right on top of him, so close he could feel the wind the bird's big ass wings created. He dropped to the ground in hope that the bird would pass right over him. His plan worked as he felt the bird's claws pass right over him, just barely missing him too.

He looked up to see the bird fly off and screech in agitation of its missed prey. Axton shot up and mocked "Ha! What now you dumbass bird! I've taken on a bird just as big as you, but that fucker had elemental powers! What do you got!? You ain't got shit!" The bird's path changed and it was heading back towards Axton. The bird threw its wings forward and Axton noticed something flying towards him. The first object landed next to him and he looked it over to see it was a giant feather.

"So that's what you got." Axton grumbled. "Would you look at the time? I gotta run." He immediately turned and started sprinting in the opposite direction of the bird as its feathers struck the ground and it proceeded to chase him. He could hear the bird's wing beats getting louder as he thought _"If I can make it to the trees, I might be safe."_ Those thoughts vanished as he felt the bird's claws grab him and throw him into the air. He went head over heels into the air, struggling to find his bearing.

He finally stopped spinning in the air to see the bird on the ground right below him. "No." Axton grumbled as he started to fall back to the ground and towards the bird. "No. No! No! NONONONONONONONO!" He panicked to think of something to save his ass last minute as he plunged towards the bird's gaping maw. He thought of one plan almost last minute and grabbed one of his Torgue MIRV grenades. He threw it as hard as he could and it flew straight into the bird's throat.

It closed its mouth and started to choke on the grenade as Axton slammed against the top of its head and fell to the ground. He immediately got up and sprinted away from the bird, thinking _"I don't want to be ANYWHERE near that thing when it goes off!"_ Axton was able to get a good distance away when he heard a muffled BOOM. He turned to see the bird looking straight up with smoke pouring out of its mouth. It started to sway and finally collapsed onto the ground into a lifeless heap.

"Boom! What now little bird?" Axton cheered. "Your guts are nothing but a smoothie now bitch! Ha!" Axton raise his arms in the air, but stopped cheering when he heard another bird squeal. He turned around to see another start flying towards him. "You've got to be kidding me!" Axton groaned. "I do not have time for this!" He tossed out his turrets, which immediately locked onto the bird that was heading straight for him. His turrets locked onto it as he pulled out his Norfleet rocket launcher.

"Chew 'em up ladies!" He shouted as his turrets let loose a rocket barrage at the bird. It squealed in pain as the rockets struck its wings, causing it to crash into the ground. Axton took careful aim as the bird slid towards him and he fired a single shot. The rocket flew towards the bird and practically obliterated its upper body. Axton jumped behind his shield to protect himself from the blood shower. His turret shields blocked the blood from hitting Axton, so he was all good.

He recalled his turrets and cheered "That! Is why you don't fuck with the Commando!" He put his rocket launcher and looked around. He must have spotted the ruins because he cheered "Would you look at that? I think I see the ruins! Almost done here!" He practically broke into a sprint towards the ruins.

O00000O00000O

Everyone stared at the screen as Axton made his way to the ruins. "Wow. He just took out two Nevermores single handed." Ruby gasped. "That's amazing." Blake added "He did say he was ex-military. He should be able to handle himself." Yang exclaimed "Those turrets are bad ass! Where do you think he got them?"

"Probably military issue."

"Still badass."

"At least he has some tactical skill." Weiss exclaimed. "But his attitude his deplorable." Blake rolled her eyes and thought _"Does she always have to be so damn critical?" _Blake pointed out "Looks like the last Vault Hunter to run into anything is Maya and she seems like she's already fighting some Ursi." Blake pointed to Maya's screen, who was in the middle of fighting two large Ursa.

O00000O00000O

Maya rolled out of the way of an Ursa swing and she put as many rounds into as she could. She emptied and entire clip into the Ursa, but her Hellfire didn't bring the beast down. She reloaded and noticed movement on her right. She shot back as the other Ursa charged her and she narrowly dodged it. She put more rounds into the Ursa and thankfully the beast was set ablaze.

The Ursa roared in pain and rolled around to try and snuff the flames out. _"At least these creatures burn like everything else."_ Maya thought as she reloaded her weapon again. The other Ursa ran around its burning companion and charged Maya. She quickly phase locked the brute and threw it into the forest. She could hear its roars of pain as it sailed through the trees.

The other Ursa had finally snuffed the flames out and got back to its feet. "So fire doesn't work on you." Maya grumbled. "Let's see how corrosion works." She put her Hellfire on her hip and pulled out her caustic Maliwan pistol. She pointed it at the Ursa and shot it three times. The corrosive effect didn't take hold and the Ursa charged her.

She rolled out of the way and let the beast crash into the tree behind her. She quickly reloaded her pistol and pointed it at the Ursa. She pulled the trigger and put another three rounds into the beast, but this time the corrosion took hold. The Ursa bellowed in pain as the beast began to corrode. The creature writhed in pain as it went through its slow and painful death.

She turned around to see the other Ursa with burn scars of every element standing behind her. She smirked as she felt her Siren powers power up, giving her the Blight Phoenix ability. The Ursa swung at her, but she stepped back and let it put itself into more pain as the Ursa caught on fire and was covered in acid. The beast took a few steps back and roared in pain before jumping on two feet. It looked like it was about to land on her, but she phase locked the beast with a smile.

She then threw the beast into the air and let it fly. She felt her wings dissipate and she looked around. "Which way was north again?" She asked out loud. "I think it was this way… or maybe it was this way. I'm lost." She paced back and forth and finally stopped to groan "Great. I'm lost now." She heard Zer0 proclaim "Need a hand?"

She turned around and was face to face with her assassin crush. She looked up into his helmet and saw her face a very red. She smiled and replied "I could use a little help." Zer0 chuckled "Always the damsel." She pushed his shoulder and giggled "Jerk."

"Oh, I am the jerk? Why don't I just leave you here? Let you find the way."

She wrapped her arms around him and exclaimed in an innocent voice "You wouldn't leave me behind, would you?" Zer0 sighed "No, I wouldn't."

"That's my good little assassin."

Maya bit her lip and thought _"The hell with it. Why not?"_ She lifted her head up a bit and planted a quick kiss on his visor. A "!" holo appeared on his helmet and Maya laughed "Now which way we need to go?" Zer0 shook his head and replied "North. This way." Maya chuckled since Zer0 seemed disoriented as he led the way through the forest.

O00000O00000O

Yang nudged Blake with her elbow and poked at "Looks like you got some competition for Zer0." Blake rolled her eyes and exclaimed "There is no competition…"

"So you don't think Maya could win Zer0 over?"

"Zer0 is all hers. I have no real interest in the assassin. He's a strong fighter, but there's something wrong with him mentally."

"Tell us what you really think."

Blake looked at Weiss and Ruby to see both of them looking back at her. Blake sighed "I just have a bad feeling about Zer0. If he's really an assassin… how long will it be before he start taking contracts on people?" The others got worried looks due to their own reasons. Blake and Weiss for the White Fang, Ruby for Torchwick and Yang for Junior. Each of them had messed with the wrong people… who's to say that they would seek Zer0 out to get rid of them?

Boom, a little bit of major drama at the end with who Zer0 really is… an assassin. Plus a good chunk of Vault Hunter badassery… it's a word. Anyway, review or PM thoughts, comments, or questions. And stop asking about Krieg and Gaige! They will appear in the story soon enough and it will be awesome.

-Chief


	8. Chapter 8: Emerald Forest Pt 2

Sorry for the no post Wednesday, work was chaotic and I couldn't find the time (or the energy) to write. So I'm giving you a Double Dose Sunday! Saturday was dedicated to my RWBY story, RWBY: Draco Hunt. If you haven't read it you should because it is awesome (or so I'm told). Ignoring my chatter… NEW CHAPTER (GUITAR SOLO INSERTED HERE)

Chapter 8: Emerald Forest Pt 2

Zer0 walked north with Maya practically on his heels as they travelled towards the ruins. Zer0's head was spinning with thoughts, just like it always was. _"Why can't she see that I'm not interested?"_ Zer0 grumbled in his head. _"I've made it blatantly obvious that I don't want to date her. What do I have to do? Kiss another woman in front of her? It's either that or reveal who… what I really am. And I REALLY don't want to do that."_ Zer0 stopped and proclaimed "I will take a look, to see where we really are. I will be real quick." Maya smiled and replied "Well don't take too long. I'll get lonely without you." Zer0 rolled his eyes under his helmet as he climbed the nearest tree.

He pulled out his Jakobs sniper with a scope and looked around to find any markers of a ruin. He spotted just what he was looking for a good distance away, but there was one big problem. He spotted about three large bird Grimm known as Nevermores flying around it. He jumped down and reported "I found the ruins, but there are hostiles there. We must be careful." Maya questioned "What are we dealing with? Beowolves? Ursi? Give me some real information."

Zer0 was surprised that Maya already knew about the different types of Grimm. A "!" holo appeared on his helmet and Maya exclaimed "You aren't the only one who does research. I read up on what we're going to be dealing with here." Zer0 responded "Let's go." Maya nodded and the two sprinted in the direction of their high-flying enemies. They ran for a few minutes and broke through the tree line to see a large open field.

Zer0 spotted Axton by a large circular ruin with several pedestals in it. "About time all of you showed up!" Axton shouted while he fired his Dahl rifle. "These bastards have had me pinned for too long!" Zer0 pulled out his Elephant gun (the golden scopeless sniper from chapter one) and tried sniping at the Nevermore. Maya pulled out her Maliwan shock sniper and started firing at them too. "Have you seen Salvador?" Maya questioned as she reloaded her sniper.

At the exact moment, Salvador bursted out of the tree line and was firing his Shredifier and his Bandit SMG at the Nevermore. "Who pissed the birds off?" He questioned as he sprinted over to his comrades. "You land on one bird and all of them are pissed at you!" Axton shouted as he reloaded. "I had to kill two of these birds just to get here!" All of them were back to back as the Nevermores circled overhead. "I'll bring one of them down!" Maya shouted as she raised her arm.

She phase locked one of the Nevermore in midair and everyone focused their fire on it. The bird struggled and finally broke free of Maya's phase lock. Sadly its wings were stuck to its body from the slag and it plunged to the ground. It hurdled into the mist of the cliffs just pasted the ruins they were at. "I have an idea." Zer0 proclaimed. "Follow me."

Zer0 made a mad dash for the Cliffside ruins with his friends behind him. "What's the plan?" Axton questioned. "They are going to dive for us." Zer0 explained. "We get one to dive low and we start dropping these stones on them. Simple and effective."

"Better than anything I've got. Me and Sal will get the rocks to fall, you and Maya get the birds to dive."

"Done. Let's go!"

Zer0 ran to the edge of the broken bridge and turned towards the two Grimm that flew towards him. Maya stopped next to him and groaned "I hope this works." Zer0 chuckled "Me too." The first Nevermore took the bait and started to dive at them, almost dragging its stomach against the ground. Zer0 took Maya's hand and muttered "Wait for it." The Nevermore drew closer as Zer0 repeated "Wait for it."

The Nevermore just crossed the bridge when Zer0 shouted "Now!" He shot forward, nearly dragging Maya, as Salvador and Axton blasted large chunks of the pillars around the ruins. The pieces struck the Nevermore and caused it to crash into the ground and start rolling. Zer0 read how the Nevermore rolled and pulled Maya down so it would pass over them harmlessly. The Grimm passed over them and tumbled into the mist like the one before it.

Zer0 could hear Axton and Salvador cheering over their kill and it caused him to chuckle. "There's still one more coming!" Maya pointed out. Zer0 saw the other Nevermore begin to dive towards them, but Zer0 had another plan. "Maya, I want you to phase lock me and throw me at the Nevermore as hard as you can." Zer0 explained. "What!? I don't know how that will affect you!" Maya replied. "I've never used my powers on you unless you're down!"

"You have to trust me." Zer0 urged as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you won't hurt me." Maya looked like she wanted to protest, but exclaimed "Alright, just hang on." She took a few steps back and raised her arm. Zer0 felt himself lift into the air, but he wasn't blighted like enemies would have been. _"Thank god that worked."_ Zer0 sighed in his head as Maya pulled him back. _"Now let's see if this plan works just as well."_

Maya flung him as hard as she could, sending him flying towards the Nevermore. Zer0 drew his katana as he neared the Grimm, which was opening its mouth at the same time. He expected this and put his katana perpendicular to his chest, waiting for the Nevermore to swallow him. He smirked as he saw the beak pass over his head, then run straight into his blade. It took all of his strength to keep the blade straight as he sliced the Nevermore's insides, but it was worth it when he felt the beast buckle and crash.

He was stuck in its throat when the Grimm finally stopped rolling and he crawled out of the corpse. He stood up and was immediately tackled by Maya. "I can't believe you put yourself on the line like that!" She cried/ scolded. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" He patted her on the back as he high-fived Axton and Salvador. "Nice plan there Zer0." Axton complimented. "Maya… you can let him go now."

Maya back off with a red face and apologized "Sorry. It was just a scary plan to see a friend go down a monster's throat." Salvador laughed "Then you don't want to know what happened to me!" All of them started to walk back to the ruins when there was a very loud rumbling sound. "What the hell is that?" Axton questioned. Zer0 looked at his mini map and saw a very large wall of red dots moving to their position.

The tree line at the far end of the clearing practically exploded with Beowolves. "Shit." All four of them seemed to curse at the same time. "That's my bad." Zer0 apologized. He drew his katana and drew his Greed revolver. Axton reloaded his rifle and Salvador pulled out his two guns.

Maya pulled out her Hellfire and exclaimed "It's been a pleasure fighting with all of you gentleman, and Axton." Axton laughed "I'll say nice things about you at your funeral." Salvador shouted "We'll I sure as hell am not dying today!" Zer0 smirked under his helmet and thought _"This could prove a challenge. Let's do this."_ Axton shouted "Ready!"

All of them raised their weapons and Axton continued "Aim!" The Beowolf army was about halfway when Axton finally shouted "Fire!" It was like a wall of bullets struck the front line of Beowolves as they collapsed in a bloody mess. Axton threw out his turrets as Maya and Zer0 reloaded and Salvador continued to blast away the Grimm. Zer0 put away the Greed and pulled out his Elephant Gun.

He started taking the Grimm's heads off and thanks to his B0re ability, the bullets went straight through one Grimm and struck others. Maya phase locked one and pulled a mess of others towards the orb, which coated the beasts in slag and then hit them with every element. Salvador didn't even reload, his weapons just seemed to continuously fire and destroy the Beowolves. Axton fired his Dahl assault rifle, but his turrets with their continuous fire, slag bullets and rocket pods seemed to do most of the work as they devastated the front line Grimm. The Grimm's ranks grew weak and it just became an all-out charge to see who could get to the Vault Hunters.

Zer0 put his sniper rifle on his back and drew his sword and Greed again. He shot forward and sliced the first Beowolf he crossed in half. He sliced two more before deploying his hologram and tossing a handful of kunai. They throwing knives exploded into a cluster of fire while his hologram detonated in an electrical explosion. He revealed himself as he plunged his blade into a Beowolf's chest and fired two rounds into another, lighting it on fire.

He ripped the blade out and dashed towards another one that seemed unclear about what was happening. He sliced the beast's head off and shot two more rounds at another. This one didn't burn, but it did collapse from a round that pierced its heart. Zer0 smiled under his helmet as he continuously cut down the monsters, feeling their blood spill onto his suit. This is what he lived for, the hunt, the kill… the challenge.

He saw a Beowolf get lifted into the air and pulled others towards it as the wave of fire from Maya's Helios skill torched them. The beasts cried in pain as they burned and were then subject to all of the other elements. Maya was cutting down the Beowolves with her Hellfire and lighting all of them on fire. She walked through the maze of burning corpses and continued to gun down the beasts. Salvador shot past her, still firing his weapons wildly and devastating Grimm.

He stopped and was practically spinning to increase his field of fire, still cutting Grimm down nearly to a red mush. Axton remained where he was and worked with his turrets to demolish any Grimm that came within range of his radar. A group of Beowolves charged Axton and his turrets, almost like they were using each other as meat shields. Only one made it to Axton, but he saw it coming and threw his hatchet, nailing the beast in the head with it. He ripped his hatchet from the beast's head and stuck it back onto his belt.

The other Beowolves got the message that the Vault Hunters were a force to be reckoned with and retreated back into the forest. All of the Vault Hunters cheered (except for Zer0) in their victory and returned to the ruins. Axton grabbed a golden king chess piece and questioned "Do you think this is what we're supposed to get?" Salvador responded "If not then we get to come back here!" The others shrugged and made their way back to the cliff, where Ozpin was waiting patiently.

"Glad to see that all of you have made it out of the forest alive." Ozpin proclaimed. "The large number of Beowolves you fought plus the Nevermores and the creatures each of you individually fought. Most impressive." Axton practically barked "What? You saw all of that and didn't do anything to help us!"

"I was confident within all of your abilities to handle the situation each of you were dealt with. All of you are here, so there is no problem. I also assume that your standards in the social structure at Beacon have increased as well since all of the school has seen your triumphs."

"What?"

Maya interpreted "He knew we could handle ourselves and we're popular since the entire school knows we're badasses." Axton replied "Oh. Cool. Then let's get going!" The group returned to Beacon each with their own opinion of what was happening. Axton was awaiting the glory of being the badass that he was. Salvador wanted to see what kind of fun he would have. Zer0 awaited future challenges since only the bravest and strongest would challenge him.

Maya really didn't care about her being popular or anything. All she wanted was Zer0 and she was one step closer to it.


	9. Chapter 9: Reputations

Here is your second chapter of… wait for it… DOUBLE DOSE SUNDAY! (INSET GUITAR SOLO)

Chapter 9: Reputations

The Vault Hunters returned to Beacon and were greeted like they were when they defeated the Warrior and killed Jack, as heroes. Axton walked into the hall with his arms out, causing the crowd to cheer like he was some kind of rock star. He was soaking up the moment as he made his way to the stage. Salvador walked in and was greeted with the same enthusiasm that Axton got. He got up onto the stage and stood next to Axton, who he promptly fist-bumped.

Maya walked in and was greeted with hoots and whistles from just about every guy in the room. She rolled her eyes and thought _"Just a bunch of hormone driven teenagers. They all know who my man is… or who it's going to be." _ She got up onto the stage, high-fived Axton and patted Salvador on the shoulder. Zer0 walked in and the hall went nearly dead quiet other than the uncomfortable murmurs. Zer0 smiled beneath his helmet and thought _"They're all scared of me… good. I want the best of the best to challenge me."_

The silence was broken by a familiar voice cheering, Velvet's voice. He got up to the stage and saw her in the front row with a large smile on her face. A ": )" appeared on his helmet as he stood next to Maya. Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage with Professor Goodwitch behind him with a scroll in her hand. Ozpin walked to the mike and proclaimed "Axton the Commando, Maya the Siren, Salvador the… Gunzerker and Zer0 the Assassin. You four went into the Emerald forest and retrieved the white King. All of you have gone through the initiation process, just as every student here has done as well. You will all work together, just as you have, and be known as Team Vault."

"Team Vault, eh?" Axton muttered to his friends. "Only seems fitting, since we're Vault Hunters." Maya added "Doesn't really change much about us. We're all friends and we've been through hell and back with each other." Salvador jumped in "I'm just not looking forward to starting school again." Axton chuckled "Same here my little amigo. What do you think Zer0? You've been awfully quiet."

Zer0 was observing everyone in the hall, seeing if any of them could possibly put up a challenge. He spotted Pyrrha, the Crimson Spartan as he's heard her be called, and Team RWBY, all staring at him uncomfortably. _"If everyone here saw what we were doing, then I'm assuming they are uncomfortable with what I was doing to that Beowolf." _Zer0 thought._ "But what puzzles me the most is why Velvet of all people seems to be only one to continue to be kind to me other than my fellow Vault Hunters." _His look fell back to Velvet in the front, still with a smile on her face even though everyone around her was shooting her dirty looks. Zer0 softly chuckled and thought _"At least I still have one new friend."_

Maya nudged him with her elbow and questioned "You good Zer0? You seem like you've been staring off into space." Zer0 responded "I'm fine. Just… thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular." He lied. He hopped off the stage and asked Velvet "Can we get something to eat? I'm pretty hungry." Velvet replied "Sure. They should be serving lunch right about now."

"Awesome. All that fighting really made me hungry."

Zer0 walked with Velvet through the crowd (which seemed to part as Zer0 made his way through) and they walked into the dining hall. The place was practically deserted other than a few people. Velvet helped Zer0 get his food since he was still in the dark about the cuisine of this world. She grabbed him a turkey sandwich and potato chips. They sat down and Zer0 lifted his helmet to try his new food. He was about to eat when he noticed that Velvet was staring at him with a large smile across her face.

"What?" He asked before he bit down on his sandwich. "Thank you." She finally proclaimed.

"For what?"

"For being my friend. No one else had done what you've done for me."

"Then I should say thank you for being my friend too."

Velvet tilted her head to the side with a confused look and questioned "Why are you thanking me for being your friend?" Zer0 put his sandwich down and explained "After everyone saw me in the forest… everyone is afraid of me. It's good to find a strong opponent, but people generally avoid people like me."

"I know that you can be nice, I've seen that when you stood up for me. I just overlooked the flaws you have and focused on the good."

Zer0 smiled and replied "Thanks Velvet, you're sweet." She giggled as Zer0 took a bite of his sandwich. "Hey there Zer0!" Axton called as he entered the dining hall. He sat down next to Zer0 and started eating his chips. "Eating lunch with your new girlfriend?" Axton questioned, causing Velvet to turn a bright red and Zer0 to choke on his lunch.

Zer0 finally got his food down and barked "Fuck off Axton!" Axton put his hands up and proclaimed "Whoa man! No need to bite my head off! It was a joke!" Zer0 groaned "You're a fucking moron. Just because I am friends with a girl doesn't mean she's my girlfriend. Right Velvet?" Velvet agreed "Right. We're just friends."

"There you have it Axton."

"Well my bad bro." Axton laughed. "That's right, you were going for Maya to be your girl. Or was it Blake? A real lady killer aren't cha?" Zer0 slid his helmet down and face palmed the visor. "I repeat," Zer0 groaned, "you're a fucking moron."

"And you aren't speaking in haiku. What's up with that?"

A "!" holo appeared when Zer0 figured that Axton was right, he hadn't stuck to his usual speech pattern. Zer0 shrugged and explained "I don't know. I guess I just forgot."

"You forgot? You always speak in haiku!"

"Well I guess it isn't always then is it?"

"Smart ass. I'm going to get food myself."

Axton got up and went to the food line to get himself something to eat. He was familiar with the food of this world since it was the same on his home planet. _"Zer0's been acting a lot differently lately."_ Axton thought as he grabbed his lunch. _"He's being really… friendly with people. I took him forever just to talk to us when we started working together. But now he's chatting girls up that he just met."_ Axton looked over his shoulder to see Zer0 with his helmet up and talking with Velvet. "Weird." Axton muttered as he returned to the table.

"So where's your team Velvet?" Axton questioned as he picked up his ham sandwich. "They don't like to be seen with a Faunus." She explained in a sad tone. "Faunus are seriously oppressed just for being different." Zer0 exclaimed with a full mouth. "Makes me sick." Axton raised an eyebrow at Zer0 talking with his mouth full. Axton put his sandwich down and questioned "What's up with you Zer0?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting different ever since we got here."

"Different how? No haikus? Me talking with people? The way I'm acting?"

"Exactly. Are you just doing it on purpose?"

"I don't know really. I'm just… going with what I feel. It may be this new world or the Vault Key transporting us or whatever. I just feel… free to be who I am."

"Who you are? I've known you for a while and you've acted like an assassin."

Axton was practically screaming at this point. Zer0 slid his helmet down and stood up to be eye to eye with him. "Now you're suddenly here and now you're acting like… like… a kid!" Zer0 cocked his head to the side and repeated "A kid?"

"Yes! A kid! What happened to the assassin that I've worked with?"

Zer0 looked around and sighed "You are right Axton. I just haven't been myself. I apologize." He walked past Axton, who noticed that his head was hung a little low. "I'll see you around?" Velvet questioned. Zer0 looked back, but didn't respond. He walked out of the dining hall silently, leaving the entire place in an awkward silence.

"Nice work jack ass!" Velvet barked at Axton. Axton was surprised to hear the bunny girl yelling at him. "Was it that big of a problem for him to be making friends?" She continued to holler. "Because he was my ONLY friend you… you… jack ass!" She stormed out of the dining hall, making a huge scene out of it. Axton looked around like he was trying to find answers.

"What… what the hell just happened?" Axton asked himself as he sat down. All he wanted to know is why Zer0 was acting so differently. Maya and Sal walked in and sat down across from him. "You know what's up with Zer0?" Sal questioned. "He looked… I don't know, like he was down." Axton answered "I asked… well maybe that's the wrong word. I kinda yelled at him for acting different." Maya asked "Does that also work into why Velvet ran out of here looking really pissed off?"

"Yeah, she didn't like it either. I guess I should apologize to Zer0."

"Sounds like a plan."

O00000O00000O

Zer0 sat on the rooftop of one of the dorms and looked out across the massive school. What Axton had said about Zer0, about him acting like a kid, really struck home. The main reason; that's all Zer0 was. He reached up and unlatched his helmet, allowing him to simply slide it off of his head. He set the helmet on the ledge next to him and let the cool breeze wash over his pale skin.

He ran his gloved hand through his short white hair as he looked into the sky with his light blue eyes. "I should tell them." He sighed in a normal voice. No haikus, no voice modulator… no lies. "I should tell them since they are my friends." He sighed to himself. He stared at the black helmet next to him and thought _"All I am is an assassin to them and from what Axton said to me… it's all I ever will be."_

He heard the door shut behind him and thought _"Great. At least someone will know who I really am."_ He looked back to see Velvet with her hand over her mouth. He smiled and exclaimed "Congrats Velvet. You are the first person to see me without my helmet on." She sat down next to him and picked up his helmet. "Well?" Zer0 questioned after a moment of silence. "Any thoughts?"

"I didn't expect you to look so young." She shared. "I figured you be older."

"Yeah, I expected that a lot if I ever did reveal myself."

"How old are you? If that's not going too far."

Zer0 chuckled "I'm actually pretty young. 20 years old and the greatest assassin ever." He looked at Velvet, whose mouth was a gape and her eyes wide. "20? Really?" She questioned.

"By chronological years. If we go by mentally then I'm, like 40 or something."

"I just can't believe how young you are!"

"I get it. I'm young. That's why I reacted the way I did when Axton called me a kid since I am one."

There was a moment of silence between them until Velvet proclaimed "I'll keep this a secret if you want me to." Zer0 pondered it and replied "That's probably for the best. I'm an assassin after all, and kids can't really be assassins."

"Can we still be friends?"

"Duh, of course we can. Axton can go fuck himself if he thinks he's the boss of me."

They both laughed at the joke and Velvet handed him back his helmet. He slid it over his head, feeling the breeze get cut off. "I never did finish my lunch." Zer0 groaned as he got up. "Well then let's go!" Velvet proclaimed as she took his hand. "They're still serving lunch." Zer0 smiled as she dragged him back into the building… as his friend dragged him back into the building.

BLAM! I bet NO ONE saw that coming that Zer0 was just a kid. Straight from left fucking field if you tell me. PM or review any thoughts on the subject or anything else.

-Chief


	10. Chapter 10: Thoughts

Sorry I haven't posted in a bit, work being crazy and unpredictable and I just finished a major story. So now more time can be put in to this.

Chapter 10: Thoughts

Team RWBY walked into the dining hall and Ruby pointed out "There's the Vault Hunters! Let's go sit with them!" No one argued and they sat with their off world friends. "What's going on guys?" Ruby questioned since they seemed a little down. "I kinda had a fight with Zer0." Axton groaned as he ate his sandwich. "What did you guys fight about?" Yang questioned.

"I basically yelled at him for acting different then what we are used to."

Weiss questioned "You mean he didn't act like a monster before?" Blake looked over her book and noticed Maya shoot Weiss a dirty look and Salvador scowled. "The Beowolf thing was new." Axton continued, even though he didn't look too happy about her comment. "He was always looking for a challenge, but I'm talking about how he is just being so friendly to people. I mean there's nothing wrong with it, it's just the fact it took him two months to talk to us after we met him. He's also not talking in haiku, which is weird for him since he always did." Axton went quiet for a moment and finished "It's like we don't even know him anymore." Blake added "But did you really know him?"

She looked up and all of the Vault Hunters were giving her a strange look. Blake set her book down and explained "He's an assassin, a master of killing and stealth. Do any of you really think that he would reveal anything about himself that is true? Who's to say everything you know about him isn't a lie?" Maya looked enraged and growled "You have no idea what all of us have been through together. Don't you DARE sit there at talk like you have a clue about who Zer0 is. Yes, he's an assassin but he is also our friend." Salvador added "We fought together, bled together… and died together. We stopped a madman from burning our world to ashes together. Our friend is an assassin, but still our friend." Axton spoke "And you, Weiss, need to stop calling him a monster or I'm going to knock your fucking teeth out."

"Are you threatening me?" Weiss snapped.

"I'm making a promise that if you keep talking shit about Zer0 then you'll have to answer for it."

"Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Yeah, you're a stuck up bitch who is bad mouthing my friend."

"Why the nerve!"

Weiss and Axton were practically face to face about to jump the table and attack each other. Ruby pulled Weiss back into her seat and Maya put a hand on Axton's shoulder. "What about the rest of you?" Salvador questioned. "What do you think about Zer0?" Ruby started "I don't really know what to think. I haven't talked with him enough or fought with him. I do hope that he can show me a few tricks with a sniper rifle." Yang added "I think the incident with the Beowolf was a little much. He kinda gives me the creeps."

Everyone looked to Blake to hear her thoughts on the armor clad assassin. "I have a few thoughts on the assassin." She proclaimed from behind her book. "He seems obsessed with finding a challenge. Willing to do anything, as we've seen, to get his challenge. Even if it means putting others in danger." She looked up to see the Vault Hunter's giving her dirty looks like the ones they gave to Weiss. "However," Blake continued, "he is a loyal friend to all of you. He has done more good than anything here. He's stood up to Cardin, befriended Velvet, and saved my life. He may be an assassin, but he is also a good person." The Vault Hunters smiled knowing that there were people who didn't see Zer0 simply as a monster or a killer.

"Good to know what all of you think." Blake heard Zer0 proclaim. She looked over her shoulder to see Zer0 with a ": )" on his helmet and Velvet with a smile on her face. "Thank you for all the nice things you have said about me." Zer0 proclaimed. "Ruby, I would be glad to show you a thing or two about sniping. Yang, I do realize that I can be creepy, but you get used to it. Weiss, I know my methods are a bit… drastic, but you'll warm up to me. And Blake, thank you. My offer still stands." Blake raised an eyebrow and questioned "What offer?" He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear "Tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine."

"I may just take you up on that offer."

A ": )" appeared on his helmet as he patted her shoulder. "What about you Velvet?" Yang questioned. "What do you think about Zer0?" Blake noticed Velvet turn a little pink and answered "Well, Zer0 is really nice and a great friend. He stood up to Cardin and protected me from my daily torment. He's really sweet and handsome…" Velvet threw her hands over her mouth as Zer0 barked "Velvet!" The Vault Hunters practically lost it when Velvet said Zer0 was handsome.

"What the hell Zer0?" Axton snapped. "We've worked together for the longest time and we haven't seen your face! You know this girl for two days and she's seen your face!" Maya added "Seriously Zer0! Do you seriously trust the bunny more than you trust us?" Zer0 responded "I didn't mean to show her my face! She snuck up on me!" Salvador argued "Bullshit! How does a bunny sneak up on an assassin?"

"I was distracted! I was upset about Axton yelling at me!"

Axton argued "Don't put this on me! You're the one holding secrets from us but telling girls you just met!" Zer0 responded "Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because we know nothing about you and we've been through everything together!"

Zer0 ran his hand along his helmet and groaned "I'm not doing this right now. I'll talk to all of you later." Zer0 turned and was about to walk away when Axton reached for him. "Hold on Zer0!" Axton barked. "We aren't done here yet!" Axton's hand passed through Zer0's shoulder and the hologram disappeared. "Dammit Zer0!" Axton cursed.

He turned to Velvet, who seemed incredibly scared and embarrassed. Axton pointed at her and ordered "Start talking." She shook her head and responded "No. Zer0 will tell you in his own time. It isn't my place."

"Then how did you see his face?"

"Like Zer0 said, he was distracted when I walked up to him without his helmet on. He knew that I saw him, so he didn't bother putting it back on."

"Alright, your story checks out. I guess we should apologize again to Zer0."

Maya and Salvador nodded and the trio walked out of the dining hall. Velvet sat down and looked visibly shaken. "You alright?" Blake questioned. "Y-y-yeah." She stammered. "I just don't like being put on the spot like that. Especially by someone like Axton."

"Just out of curiosity… what does Zer0 look like without his helmet?"

Velvet bit her lip in thought until Yang exclaimed "Remember Blake, you know what they say about curiosity." Blake rolled her eyes as Velvet exclaimed "Alright. I'll tell you guys. He's pale, probably from wearing the helmet all the time. He's got these, just beautiful light blue eyes. Kinda like staring into a clear day sky. Then his hair is white as snow and short. He just looks so handsome." Blake thought _"He does sound handsome from what Velvet is saying. Maybe I should take him up on his offer, but another time."_

O00000O00000O

Zer0 laid across his bed in the Vault Hunter's room and thought _"Why can't I just be left alone about what's beneath the armor? Is it really that important? Plus if they find out who… what I am. Everything will change. I can't let that happen."_ There was a knock at the door and Zer0 groaned "What?" Axton answered "It's us. We just want to talk." Zer0 got up and opened the door for his friends. He opened the door and all of them had apologetic looks on their faces.

"Look Zer0," Axton started, "we're sorry about flipping out on you. We all know how you don't like to reveal yourself on purpose."

Zer0 sighed "It's just as much my fault since I didn't let you guys in. Step in and shut the door." His friends walked in and Salvador shut the door behind him. Zer0 sat on his bed and sighed "After everything we've been through, all of you at least deserve to see my face." Zer0 reached up and undid the latches on his helmet, slowly sliding it off his face. He set his helmet on his bed and listened to the silence of his friend's shock.

"Holy shit." Axton gasped. "How old are you? You look young enough to be my brother!"

Zer0 chuckled "I'm about 20 years old." He looked over to see his friend's jaws practically on the floor. Maya walked over to him and lightly dragged her fingertips across his cheek. "Is this why you don't want to be with me?" She questioned. Zer0 sighed and lied "Yes. You're just a little too old for me."

"Gee, thanks for calling me old."

"It's me just being too young for you. Is that better?"

Maya rolled her eyes and sat down next to Zer0. "So this is you underneath it all?" Salvador questioned. "Yep. This is me, just a kid who became an assassin." Zer0 answered. "So when I called you a kid, I was actually hitting that nail on the head." Axton exclaimed.

"Dead center."

"My bad bro. I just didn't know."

"It's okay Axton. I know, but now that all of you do know, don't spread this around the school. I would rather keep this under wraps."

His friends nodded and he smiled, proclaiming "Thanks guys. So don't plan on me wearing my helmet when it's just us. It'll make it easier to get comfortable with just us." Axton responded "No worries Zer0. Just between us Vault Hunters."


	11. Chapter 11: A Challenger Appears

Guess who didn't have to work today! That's right! This guy! Anyway, here's a new chapter… since I'm feeling generous.

Chapter 11: A Challenger Appears

Zer0 walked down the hall with Maya as they headed for the arena for Combat Skills class. Zer0 was starting to enjoy the freedom of not having to hide himself around his friends. The only downside was the fact Maya persisted on trying to date him, even though she was nearly ten years older than he was. He understood the fact that age really didn't matter on Pandora for the people you become intimate with, but this wasn't Pandora. She walked dangerously close to him as she questioned "So who are you going to fight today? I doubt anyone will accept a challenge from you."

"I'm hoping Pyrrha Nikos will hold me to her challenge."

"Isn't she the red head with the spear and shield?"

"She is. She's the four time champion of the Mistral Tournament, so I foresee her being a challenging fight."

They walked into the arena to see a large number of students around the stage, watching the two contenders face off. It was Salvador against Nora Valkyrie, from what Zer0 had heard about her, she was a hammer wielding, grenade shooting psychopath. Zer0 couldn't see the fight, but he heard a large explosion and saw Salvador fly from the stage. As soon as he hit the floor, Professor Goodwitch declared "Salvador has been removed from the arena, Nora Valkyrie is the winner." Nora cheered "Booyah! Who's next? I'm ready to go!"

Zer0 stepped forward and declared "How about me?" The arena went quiet as a ": )" holo appeared on his helmet. Nora laughed "No way there skinny. I'm nowhere near your level." She jumped off the stage as Zer0 climbed up and observed the hushed crowd. "Since you are without an opponent" Goodwitch exclaimed, "you may choose anyone from the crowd." Everyone shifted uncomfortably as Zer0 searched for a worthy opponent.

His gaze rested on Pyrrha, who had a determined smile on her face. "You, Pyrrha Nikos." He declared as he pointed at her. "You will be my challenger. Give me your best shot." She walked onto the stage and exclaimed "I will assure you Zer0, I will not go easy on you."

"I don't expect it. So do not disappoint me. Give me my challenge."

She drew her spear and shield, Milo and Akouo, and readied herself for the fight. Zer0 drew his katana and the Rex, prepared to face his challenger. "Our next match will be between Pyrrha Nikos and Zer0 the Assassin." Goodwitch announced. "The match will end if either fighter's aura reaches critical, or the fighter's weapon or the fighter themselves are thrown from the arena. Let me remind you, your goal is to defeat the other fighter, not kill them." She shot Zer0 a look and Zer0 sighed, thinking _"Every single time I fight someone they think I will kill them. That's mainly my fault."_ Goodwitch proclaimed "Ready… begin!"

Zer0 shot forward with his katana ready as he shot off a round to distract Pyrrha. The round ricocheted off of her shield and she charged Zer0. He swung his blade and she deflected with her spear, then bashed Zer0 with her shield. Zer0 slid back and switched out his Rex with the Greed for a faster fire rate. He started firing off rounds, but they simply bounced off of her shield.

Zer0 analyzed the fight, determining that gunfire was useless and his single blade wouldn't do much since she was armed with a spear and shield. He smirked under his helmet as he holstered his Greed and pulled out a kunai. "I don't think throwing that will help you." Pyrrha pointed out. "I did not say that." Zer0 haikued. "I will not throw this kunai, but strike with it." He darted forward and delivered a flurry of strikes using his katana and kunai.

She blocked all of the strikes with her shield, showing no signs of tiring out. _"Her defenses are strong."_ Zer0 thought as he continued to strike at her. _"I did not count on her amazing stamina."_ Zer0 shot back to rethink his strategy on taking out the Crimson Spartan. He thought of a devious plan and charged Pyrrha once more. The difference with this charge was that Zer0 slipped into Deception and slunk behind Pyrrha.

By the time Pyrrha realized that it was a trick, Zer0 was already mid swing. His katana struck her back and sent her flying. She rolled and tried to stand, but Zer0 wouldn't let his window close and be stuck hitting a wall again. Zer0 kicked her stomach and then kneed her in the face, knocking her onto her back. Zer0 stomped on her chest and put his katana to her throat.

"That is enough!" Professor Goodwitch barked, obviously afraid Zer0 would kill Pyrrha. "Zer0 the Assassin is the winner." Zer0 sheathed his blade and helped Pyrrha to her feet. "I'm sorry I didn't give you your challenge." Pyrrha apologized as she brushed herself off. "Worthy opponent." Zer0 complimented. "You gave me a run for it. Made me work to win."

"I will be looking for a rematch in the future."

"Then prepare yourself. I look forward to our fun. Good day, Mrs. Nikos."

Pyrrha walked off stage, leaving Zer0 with Goodwitch who questioned "Is there anyone who wishes to challenge Zer0 next?" The crowd was hushed once more and Zer0 planned on no one stepping up to the plate. "I'll take him on." A familiar voice declared. Blake made her way through the crowd and jumped onto the stage. "I'll take on the assassin." She added as she drew her bladed pistol, Gambol Shroud.

A ": )" holo appeared on his helmet as he exclaimed "Blake Belladonna, you are my new challenger. Are you my challenge?"

"We'll have to see, now won't we pretty boy?"

"?"

"Velvet told Team RWBY what you look like without the helmet."

"Dammit Velvet! I didn't think you'd tell everyone!"

"Are you going to sit there and cry? Or are we going to fight?"

Zer0 drew his katana and a kunai, thinking he wouldn't be able to strike her with a revolver. She took a fighting stance as Goodwitch announced "The next fight is between Zer0 the Assassin and Blake Belladonna. The rules are the same, the fight will end when one fighter's aura reaches critical or the fighter's weapon or the fighter is thrown from the arena. Ready… begin!" The two fighters charged each other and clashed blades with lighting speed. Zer0 was amazed at the speed the woman possessed, she was almost as fast as he was… almost. Zer0 saw an opening and struck immediately but his blade hit nothing but air.

A "!" appeared on his helmet as he stumbled from the swing. The next thing he knew, he was struck in the back and rolled to face Blake, who had a smug smile on her face. "A trick, I now see." Zer0 pointed out as he readied himself. "I am not one to be, easily deceived." Blake responded "You aren't the one with clones either Zer0." The two charged each other again, blades, holograms and clones being thrown like lightning.

The fight seems to go one forever since time seemed to slow for Zer0, analyzing every move, every swing and every prediction. She was giving him a fight… she was giving him a challenge. He rethought his strategy and sent his hologram out, but shot behind Blake like he did with Pyrrha. He swung at her, but she ducked under the swing, like she knew he was there and knew it was his hologram. He was thrown for a loop as his swing arched over her head and she struck him in the stomach.

He buckled from the strike and she hit the side of his helmet with the butt of her blade. He rolled and stood up to see Blake swinging her blade at him. He jumped back, but was half a second too late since he felt the blade tear something. He looked down to see a tear in his suit and it was beginning to spark. "Shit!" Zer0 cursed as he quickly got the upper part of his suit off.

He threw it aside and sighed "Too close. A second later and I would have been electrocuted." Blake felt her face turn pink as Zer0 stripped his suit off, revealing his toned body. _"Dear Dust!"_ She gasped in her head. _"He's… hot!"_ She found herself staring at his body, which was incredibly pale. Sure, he was pretty skinny for a man, but was still very good looking.

"You are going to pay for that." Zer0 declared as he readied himself. "It isn't going to be easy to fix my suit." Blake shook the thoughts from her head and readied herself. The two shot forward and clashed blades with the usual speed. _"Maybe he can't use his ability without his suit."_ Blake thought as she sent out a Shadow clone. She used the tactic he used before, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

Zer0 was quiet, but he wasn't 100% silent to her. She heard him slip behind her before with her cat ears and she planned accordingly. Zer0 swung and sliced through her clone as she was just about to connect her blade with the back of his head. He stumbled forward and Blake was right on top of him as he spun around. She brought her blade to his throat and Professor Goodwitch declared "The winner is Blake Belladonna."

It was dead silent, the only sound was Blake's panting as she lowered her blade. "I… lost." Zer0 gasped. "I… I… I never lose." Blake wiped the sweat from her brow and panted "There's a first time for everything."

"…"

Zer0 sheathed his blade and walked past her wordlessly, grabbing his suit and jumping from the stage. He pushed through everyone and returned to his room. He threw his helmet off and barked "How the FUCK did she do that? How the… FUCK!" Zer0 tossed his torn suit on his bed and paced around the room. His mind was working every scenario, every possibility, every way she could have beaten him… but he was coming up empty.

"How did she beat me?" Zer0 mumbled to himself as he picked up his suit and sat at the desk. He took out his repair that he carried in the event that his suit was ever damaged. He began piecing his suit back together, stitching the wiring back together, and sewing the fabric. He heard the door open and Maya question "Are you okay Zer0? You seemed in shock after your match with Blake." Zer0 admitted "I'm having a bit of… trouble, coming to terms with my loss. I've never lost a fight before and I just don't know how she did it."

Maya wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Maybe she just got lucky." Maya suggested. That was something that crossed his mind, but it couldn't have been luck. She dodged that swing perfectly… like she knew he slipped behind her. "I doubt that." Zer0 grumbled as he continued to fix his suit.

Maya kissed his cheek and assured "She got lucky. That's all that happened." Maya let him go and allowed him to continue fixing his suit. Zer0 continued to work and thought _"I will know how she did it… I swear I will learn her secrets."_

O00000O00000O

Blake was practically on edge the rest of the day. No one had seen Zer0 after their match where she beat him. According to the Vault Hunters, Zer0 always sought out the person that beat him… and killed them. Blake asked the Vault Hunters "You don't really think he'll kill me? Right?" The three exchanged nervous looks and Axton answered "I don't think he'll kill you, but I can't be certain. Bandits that did get a lucky shot on him did seem to… disappear without a trace."

"You're… you're just trying to freak me out."

She looked to Salvador and Maya, who were both shaking their heads. _"Oh shit."_ Blake swore in her head. _"He's going to kill me."_ She went to the rest of her classes, almost constantly looking over her shoulder and expecting Zero to be there with his blade ready to strike her down. Zer0 was absent from the remaining classes they shared, no one knowing where he was. She met up with her team at the end of the day and admitted "I am freaking out right now!"

"I don't think that Zer0 is going to kill you." Ruby assured from her bed. Blake sat on her bed, unsure if what Ruby said was true or not. Yang hung from her bed and asked "Do you want to get something to eat? Maybe a little tuna will calm your nerves." Blake responded "Maybe in a bit. I just need a warm bath to calm me down a bit." She went into the bath room and drew her bath, hoping that it would help her a bit.

She heard her team leave for dinner as she slipped into the warm water. Unaware to her, the dark room remained occupied by a darker shadow. Red lights appeared in the darkness, illuminating the visor that waited.

"."

".."

"…"

CLIFFHANGER! (GUITAR SOLO!) Almost forgot it! But what will happen now that Zer0 has been beaten? IS Blake's life really in danger? Doubt it but it adds tension. Anyway, might post the next chapter later today since it is such a cliffhanger. (Dragonball Z announcer voice) Next time on Vault of Vytal! Blake comes face to face with her rival and possible killer… Zer0. Will she survive? Find next time on Vault of Vytal!

-Chief


	12. Chapter 12: Sharing Secrets

Here we are… Zer0 about to face the one that defeated him in combat. What will happen? Let's watch… also, GUITAR SOLO!1 (Insert guitar solo).

Chapter 12: Sharing Secrets

Blake emerged from her bath, relaxed and calmer than she did before she got in. She was still a little nervous, but it wasn't as bad as it was before. She wrapped a towel around herself and tied her bow over her ears. She exited the bathroom to find the room cloaked in darkness. _"Why did they turn the light out?"_ She thought. _"They knew I was still in here."_

She went for the light switch when she noticed the soft red light on the other side of the room. Her eyes went wide and the panic settled back in as she looked over at the source of the light. She could barely make out the shape of a person and a ":-]" appeared in the darkness. _"This is it."_ Blake thought as fear froze her and the shadow lunged at her. _"This is where I die."_ She was pinned against the wall, arms pinned over her head and was face to face with the dark assassin that would end her life.

"Hello there Blake." Zer0 greeted, Blake almost sure a twisted grin hid beneath the visor. Blake couldn't form a single thought, let alone a single word. The only thing she was able to get out were ragged gasps of air as the black visor slowly tilted to her right. "What's the matter?" He proclaimed, almost like he was mocking her. "Are you not happy to see me?" He moved his visor to her right and whispered in her ear "I've been thinking about our match all day. Would you like to know why?"

Blake felt like she was going to have a panic attack since she was both unarmed… and only wearing a towel. "Go ahead." He whispered as his grip on her wrists tightened. "Ask me why." Blake stammered "W-w-w-why?"

"Because very few have beaten me… and none have lived to tell the tale."

Blake felt tears of pure fear run down her cheeks, almost certain Zer0 was going to kill her. He moved his head so that it was right in front of hers and questioned "What's the matter? Are you afraid?" Blake was still paralyzed with fear as the visor tilted one way, then slowly tilted the other like he was observing her. "What made you different from all of the others is one thing." He went on after a moment of silence. "One… little… tiny… detail." Blake couldn't say anything as she stared into the visor.

"All of the others were a lucky shot. A moment of distraction that costed me a large sum of money to respawn. But you… you knew. You knew EXACTLY where I was while I was cloaked." Zer0 exclaimed. "I want to know how you did it." There was a moment of silence between the two other than Blake's ragged gasps. Zer0 pinned her harder to the wall and barked "TELL ME!" Blake decided to simply tell him what he wanted to know instead of prolonging her end. "I'm a Faunus!" she was able to get out.

She recomposed herself and she felt Zer0's grip loosen on her wrists. "Of course." Zer0 mumbled as he let her go. "The speed, the agility… you knew where I was because… you _heard_ me move behind you." Blake was still against the wall as Zer0 stared out the window into the night sky. She slid her hands down and turned on the light. Zer0 turned back to her and exclaimed "A cat Faunus, I presume?"

Blake nodded her head, back still against the wall out of fear. "It all makes sense now." Zer0 mumbled. "No human could have beat me in a fair match." Blake finally composed herself and questioned "What do you mean human? Aren't you human?" Zer0 raised a hand and exclaimed "How many humans do you know have four fingers?"

"If you aren't human, then what are you?"

Zer0 sighed and answered "A mistake." Blake finally removed herself from the wall and asked "Can you… step outside? We'll talk more after I get dressed." Zer0 nodded and opened the window. She was going to ask he was doing when he jumped from the ledge. She ran over to the window and looked out to see Zer0 squatting on his blade that was stuck in the wall.

He looked up at her and exclaimed "I thought you were getting dressed?" Blake shook her head and closed the window, drawing the curtains to be sure Zer0 wouldn't sneak a peek at her. She quickly threw on her underwear and pajamas and opened the window for Zer0. He jumped through and sat on the dresser as Blake sat on her bed. They were quiet for a moment until Blake reached up and removed the bow from her ears, revealing them to Zer0.

He looked at her and proclaimed "Cute. I guess it's my turn." He reached up and undid the latches on his helmet. Blake felt her eyes go wide as he removed his helmet, revealing what truly laid beneath the helmet. He looked exactly like Velvet had described, handsome. His skin was pale and his hair was just a shade lighter while his eyes were a light blue.

He looked at her and proclaimed with a smile "Now we both know what we physically hide from the world." Blake couldn't help but smile, even though he seemed cold, the smile warmed her. "So what do you want to know?" Zer0 questioned as he looked at the ground. Thousands of questions swirled around in her head, but she found one and asked "What did you mean by you being a mistake?" Zer0 sighed "It's a long story, so buckle up."

"I am not exactly human in a manner of speaking. I wasn't born… I was created. There was a secret project done by the Maliwan Corporation to genetically engineer the perfect assassin. Instead to trying to make just one, they made ten. Each assassin held a special attribute that would eventually lead to the creation of the perfect assassin."

"On3, the perfect leader. Tw0, unimaginable speed. Thr3e virtually undetectable. F0ur, the greatest sword master. F1ve, an unmatched sniper. S1x, a genius. S3ven, master of deception and trickery. E1ght, unparalleled strength. Nin3, master tactician. And T3n, emotions so controlled she was nearly a machine."

"Each of them possessed an ability that made them unique and would give way to the greatest assassin. I was never supposed to be created, I was a mistake. I was found in the hazardous waste disposal, a byproduct of each assassin that was discarded. All of the other scientists left me to die… except one."

Blake interrupted "Hansen?" Zer0 smiled, but she could see the sadness in his eyes as he responded "Hansen. Maria Hansen was the one who saw potential in me. She is the one who pulled me from the waste and gave me life where the others gave me death."

"She raised me alongside the other assassins and trained me under each one, like she wanted me to be the perfect assassin. You could say that is why I'm obsessed with challenges since I could never beat my brothers or sisters. Everyone always listened to 0ne and ignored me completely. I was never as fast as Tw0, but I could keep pace with her. Thr3e would always pull pranks on me since I could never catch him, even though I slipped by him a few times."

"F0ur, she actually helped me become as good a swordsman as I am, but she was always better. F1ve would out snipe me with is eyes closed, even though I was still pretty good at it. S1x would tutor me, almost always calling me the dumbest of the dumb. S3ven would work with Thr3ee and pull pranks on me nonstop. E1ght, I think he just tolerated me since I didn't pick on him for being a block head. He was pretty cool once you got past the horrible temper he had."

"N1ne would help me with tactics since he was the best. I think he also saw potential in me, seeing that I wasn't held up to one standard like the rest of them. T3n just kept to herself, always alone… just the way she preferred. Each of them trained their specific skill while I tried to match each of them, but I was never good enough. Every other scientist, Klein, Moore, Valion, and Godfry, all of them looked down on me every time I failed and reminded me that I wasn't even supposed to exist, that I didn't even have a number."

"Hansen wouldn't shove me down like they did, she would help me back up and remind me of who I was, Zer0. The underdog of the entire project that would do great things."

Blake interrupted again "You must have really loved her." Zer0 proclaimed "I did. She was my mother basically. I still remember her reading me, E1ght and F0ur bedtime stories like we were her kids. The three of us we the closest out of all the assassins. The others thought it was stupid and pointless for us to be attached, but it ended up saving our lives."

"After seventeen years of training, we were discovered by the Atlas Corporation and they sent a small army to wipe the project out. They flooded the facility and killed anything that wasn't Crimson Lance, the military force. If it wasn't for F0ur and E1ght, I would have died on that day, but we couldn't save Hansen."

"What happened?"

Memories flooded Zer0's mind, bringing him back to that scarring day as he had to watch the woman that raised him die. A soldier raised his rifle as Zer0 jumped through the open and put half the mag into Hansen's chest. He swung his sword and sliced the first soldier in half, the other three pointing their rifles at him. F0ur flew out of the side door and sliced the head off the unsuspecting soldier near her. Zer0 plunged his blade into the chest of the one that killed his mother as the last Lanceman's head exploded. Zer0 immediately ran to Hansen's side and held her in his arms.

"No. NO!" Zer0 cried. "Please don't die! Just stay with us." The brunette woman in her forties looked up at Zer0 with a smile and weakly proclaimed "I'm sorry Zer0, but I can't stay much longer."

"No! Please! I can't lose you!"

"Go Zer0. Take F0ur and E1ght with you. They are your family. Go now and make me proud."

Her brown eyes darkened and closed, her last breath leaving her lips. Zer0 bellowed "No! Hansen NO!" He held the body of his mother close to him as F0ur put a hand on his shoulder. E1ght knelt down next to him and sighed "We have to go. She's gone Zer0, she's gone." Zer0 lowered the body of Hansen and stood up.

The three left the facility and swore never to cross paths again, each heading their own separate way. Zer0 looked to Blake to see her jaw practically on the floor. "Now you know my story." Zer0 sighed. She patted the spot next to her and ordered "Sit." Zer0 raised an eyebrow at her command as he followed it.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Zer0 slowly put his arms around the Faunus, unsure of what was happening. It dawned on him that she was comforting him since she made him retell the story of how a loved one died. She let him go and exclaimed "It seemed like you needed that." Zer0 replied "Thanks. Now what's your story?"

"You know about the White Fang?"

"I talked with Ruby and Weiss about it. Ruby said they were a group dedicated to Faunus equal rights, but Weiss called them a group of thieves and murderers."

"Well, they're both right. The White Fang originally was a group that worked for Faunus rights after the war. Peaceful protests, sit ins, petitions, almost everything that a normal group did, but it wasn't fast enough for some. There was a change in leadership… and a change in how we worked."

"We?" Zer0 repeated. "You were a part of the White Fang?" He looked at her cat ears and grumbled "Right. Faunus." Blake chuckled at his lapse in judgment as he questioned "So what happened?"

"We took more drastic measures. Vandalizing any store that refused Faunus service, attacked companies that abused Faunus labor, stole shipments."

"But that doesn't create respect or equality. It creates fear."

"Exactly. I couldn't handle it anymore, so I ran. Applied to Beacon and hid right under everyone's nose with the help of a little black bow."

It was quiet until Zer0 exclaimed "So those are your secrets. You are a Faunus and you used to be a part of a terrorist organization." Blake snapped "They aren't terrorists! They're just… misguided."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to offend. I'm going to get something to eat."

He stood up and went for the door when Blake asked "See you around?" He turned back to her with a smile and replied "Of course you will. You're my new challenge, which reminds me." He walked back to the dresser and grabbed his helmet. "Almost forgot." He chuckled. "See you tomorrow." Blake expected him to leave through the window or the door, but what she didn't expect was Zer0 to lean down and kiss her forehead.

He smiled as he put on his helmet and walked out the door. Blake felt a massive blush creep across her face as she smiled. She laid on her bed and thought _"Could we really be something? He's an assassin after all… but I'm also an ex-White Fang. Maybe… maybe." _Thunder rumbled outside the window and Blake looked to see it start to rain. She chuckled to herself "Maybe the storm is dropping off more Vault Hunters."

Is that a little foreshadow I see there? If you think so then good for you, If not then good for you. Also another author shout out, just to be a bro.

Dr. Archangel, Carry on thy Fallen

A Borderlands story that takes place many years after the end of Borderlands 2. Follow the children and descendants of the Vault Hunters as they face a new and perilous evil takes hold on Pandora.

Roosterteethfanatic, RWBYA

Alexi Muratov is dropped into the world of RWBY by some unknown force. He must now fight to survive the world he once knew just as an internet series and face an unholy evil.

SOVIETxEAGLE, The World of RWBY

Devereaux Mercer was a normal guy on Earth, at least until he is thrown into the world of RWBY and cursed with the Devil Bringer's arm. Now he stands with Team RWBY against the wrath of the White Fang.

These are all stories that I have read and think are awesome, because they are. I suggest that anyone reading this should read these stories as well.

-Chief


	13. Chapter 13: Two Psychos and a Bot

Posting a bit early because I don't know when I'm getting home tomorrow, so I'll just post now.

Chapter 13: Two Psychos and a Bot

Blake walked through the halls of Beacon with her assassin shadow to her left. He had taken up following her in the name of 'observation', as Zer0 called it. Since she defeated him in combat, he considered her his new challenge and wanted to learn everything about her. "So does this 'observing' require you to follow me into the bathroom?" Blake questioned, putting emphasis on observing. "Not really." Zer0 answered. "But I will know if you sneak out. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No, I was just wondering in the event that I do."

A ": )" holo appeared on his helmet as he bumped her with his hip. She smiled at his action, especially since she knew he liked her. Blake even had to admit, she had a bit of a crush on the young man. "So do you know what we are doing today?" Zer0 questioned. "We were going into Forever Fall Forest." Blake answered.

"What for?"

"Maybe if you attended class yesterday, you would know."

She could tell Zer0 was rolling his eyes behind his visor as she chuckled. They entered the dining hall for lunch before they set out into Forever Fall. "Look who finally decided to show up!" Axton poked at. "If it ain't the ninja couple." Blake blushed and Zer0's helmet projecting the "####" holo. "We aren't a couple." Zer0 tried to explain. "Blake is my next challenge."

"Yeah, next challenge to nail!"

Axton and Yang shared a high five since both of them had jokes about the two stealth fighters. Blake sat down next to Yang while Zer0 sat next to Axton and was immediately joined by Maya. Maya put her arm around Zer0, practically giving Blake a sign saying 'He's mine'. Blake rolled her eyes as she opened her book, ignoring the glare she was receiving from Maya. Her team caught Zer0 walking out of their room and didn't hesitate to let the Vault Hunters know about it.

Maya assumed that Blake was moving in on Zer0 and made it a point to show that Zer0 was hers. The group ate, talked and joked until Ruby pointed out "That was some storm last night. Thought it would blow out our windows." Salvador laughed "Yeah! Maybe someone else figured a way here from Pandora!" Axton chuckled "Doubtful. Unless Gaige figured out a way to recreate the Vault Key transporting us here."

"Yeah, smart girl, but not that smart."

The Vault Hunters agreed and Weiss proclaimed "We should be leaving now. We don't want to keep Professor Port waiting." Everyone agreed and started making their way out of the school. Zer0 managed to escape Maya's hold and found his place next to Blake again. The group met with other students on the edge of Forever Fall Forest and Professor Port proclaimed "We are here today to test your tracking skills! There are four Beowolves with wreaths around their necks. Your job is to find these Beowolves and return the wreaths to me. You will do this with one partner of your choosing." Blake immediately looked to Zer0, who had put a hand on her shoulder.

Axton clapped Zer0's back and laughed "Why don't you go keep Maya company Zer0?" Blake could tell Zer0 was rolling his eyes under his helmet. "I'm going to make sure that nothing happens to Blake." Zer0 explained.

"Don't want your girlfriend to get hurt again?"

Blake giggled as Zer0 face palmed his helmet and groaned "You just hear what you want to hear, don't you?" Axton laughed as Yang called "Yo Axton! We going or what?" Axton replied "Sure thing. Catch you two love birds later." Axton and Yang headed off into the forest, probably just walking in one direction until they found something. Zer0 turned to Blake and questioned "What are we waiting for? We've got a Beowolf to hunt."

Blake nodded and the two shot into the forest in hunt of their prey. Maya sighed "What does he see in her?" She looked around and the only other person around was Weiss, who didn't seem too happy at the moment. Maya walked over to her and exclaimed "Looks like it is just you and me." Weiss looked at her and proclaimed "Indeed. Let us proceed."

Weiss started making her way into the forest with Maya right behind her. Ruby and Salvador ran through the forest in search of the wreathed Beowolves. Ruby was a little surprised that Salvador was keeping pace with her since she was so fast and he was so short. They ran for a bit until they reached a clearing occupied by a Deathstalker. It turned towards the two and screeched at them.

"Holy cow!" Salvador declared as he pulled out two small pistols. "What is that thing?" Ruby deployed Crescent Rose in its scythe form and answered "Deathstalker!" She shot to the side as the Grimm plunged its stinger into the ground. Salvador ran around the other side and fired his two pistols, one fire and the other normal. "This thing looks like a scallion!" Salvador shouted as he continued to shoot the beast.

"A what?"

"Same thing as this pendejo! Only they travel in packs!"

Ruby flew forward and stuck the Deathstalker, but her blade bounced off the Grimm's shell. She jumped back before one of its pincers could grab her. Salvador's pistols didn't seem to be doing much against the Grimm, only making it angrier. _"We're going to need a bigger gun."_ Ruby thought as she started putting sniper rounds into the beast. The next thing she knew, a rocket flew past her head and collided with the Deathstalker.

"Hell yeah!" Sal cheered as the Grimm recoiled. Ruby was going to thank Axton for that shot, but a robot flew out of the ground and slashed the Deathstalker's face. It squealed in pain, but all Ruby could here was a teenage voice shout "Don't mess with my bot sucka!" A girl in a jean jacket and skirt with red pigtails ran past her, firing an SMG shouting "ANARCHY!" Her bullets weren't even hitting the Deathstalker, which was preoccupied with the robot, but they would ricochet off of anything and bounce back at the Grimm.

Ruby was astounded at the girl that ruthlessly attacked the Deathstalker with her floating robot. "Looks like I was right!" Salvador cheered as he ran over to Ruby. "We have more Vault Hunters!" Ruby saw the robot part its arms and them slam them together at the center of the Deathstalker, creating an explosion that sent the Grimm into pieces. "I need to build you an extra set of arms just for high fives!" The girl cheered as the robot floated over to her. Now that the robot was still, Ruby could see it was pieced together using scrap metal.

A square head held a red light that served as an eye and a heart was painted on its chest. The girl turned and removed the goggles from her eyes to reveal green eyes that sparkled with joy. "Salvador! You're here!" She cheered as she ran over to him. "I did it! I freaking did it! I'm a goddamn genius!" She hugged the Gunzerker as she cheered "I can't believe I was able to recreate the Vault Key transporting you here!" Salvador laughed "You did it! That is awesome!"

"Good thing I downloaded the schematics for the device and a fast-travel station. Now I just have to put the devices together and we can go home!"

Ruby watched the two cheer at the thought of going home and added "That's great!" The girl turned towards her and raised her eyebrow. She turned back to Salvador and questioned "Who's this?" Salvador face palmed himself and exclaimed "Where are my manners? Ruby, this is Gaige the Mechromancer! Gaige, this is Ruby!" Gaige looked back at Ruby and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you Ruby." Gaige greeted. Ruby shook the girl's hand and noticed that it was completely robotic. Ruby was suddenly pulled towards Gaige and fell to the ground. "What was that for?" Ruby barked as she stood up. She turned to see Gaige holding Crescent Rose and inspecting it.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as she lunged at Gaige, who promptly put an arm out to stop her. "Give it back! That's mine!" Gaige continued to inspect Ruby's weapon and asked "How does this weapon work?"

"You push a button to extend it."

Gaige let Ruby fall to the ground and extended it in its sniper form. "How do you get it to turn into a scythe?" Gaige questioned as she continued to inspect Crescent Rose. "Is it this button?" Gaige hit the right button and turned Crescent Rose into its scythe form. Ruby tried to take her weapon back but Gaige put her robotic arm around her and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Can you show me how to build something like this?" Gaige questioned as she eyeballed Crescent Rose. "I will be your best friend if you do."

"Sure… I guess."

"Because this thing is completely badass and you HAVE to be a badass to use it."

"Thanks?"

"Not a problem new best friend."

Salvador laughed "Now that that is out of the way, we still have a Beowolf to hunt down!" Gaige let go of Ruby and handed her Crescent Rose back. Ruby exclaimed "Let's go!" The new trio headed into the forest in search of their target.

O00000O00000O

Maya and Weiss were back to back with a horde of Beowolves surrounding them. "At least we found the wreathed Beowolf." Maya commented as she reloaded her Hellfire. Weiss noted the large Beowolf with the wreath around its neck. They tried attacking the beast before, but the other Beowolves protected it. But now they were in a dangerous position since neither of them had very good multi target skills in combat.

"Here." Maya proclaimed as she phase locked a Beowolf. "Let's bring them closer." Weiss was about to question her when the Beowolves all flew towards the one that was phase locked. Maya was about to start shooting when a Beowolf recovered and back handed her, sending her flying into the forest. Weiss hit a panicked state as the other Beowolves started to recover. She started to step backwards as the Beowolves moved towards her with teeth barred.

"_This is very VERY bad." _Weiss thought. One Beowolf lunged at her and she was prepared to block until something struck the Beowolf in the head. Weiss saw it looked something like a table saw blade shoved inside of a baseball bat, but the blade was spinning. Out of the forest she heard a gruff voice bellow "I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!" A man charged out of the forest and ripped the blade from the Beowolf's head.

The man proceeded to slash and hack at the Beowolf with the ferocity of a Grimm until the beast was in pieces. The man turned to the remaining Grimm and bellowed "NOW THAT YOU ARE DEAD! YOUR FAMILY IS NEXT!" The Beowolves charged the man, who proceeded to hack and slash the Grimm into pieces. Weiss watch, mainly in horror, as the man that saved her life now tore Grimm into pieces. He was very built and only wore a pair of orange pants. His face was covered by a hockey mask that had a patch over one eye and some sort of air filter on it.

He grabbed a Beowolf's head and shouted "HOW CAN I SNAP YOUR NECK IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE!?" He then proceeded to hack the Grimm's head off and then beat another with it, hollering "I'M GOING TO PUT MY PAIN INTO YOUR BODY!" Weiss took a step back as the psychopath slaughtered all but one Beowolf, the one with the wreath on it. "I'VE POWDERED MY COCKITIEL FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER!" The psycho barked as he charged the beast. The Beowolf charged and swung at the man, sending him into a tree.

The man stood, but the wound was deep and bleeding profusely. "IF I DIE THEN WE ALL DIE!" The psycho shouted as he pulled out dynamite strapped together. He threw a few pack at the beast, severely injuring it. The man was on top of the Beowolf and held the dynamite in the air, blowing the two of them up. Weiss was positive she just watched a man kill himself, until the smoke cleared and the man stood tall without a scratch on him.

He looked to her with his single eye filled with bloodlust and started walking towards her.

Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"She just watched us slaughter these monsters and blow ourselves up. Let's say something nice to show her we aren't a monster. Try telling her she's pretty." _Krieg tried to gather his mind and shouted "YOUR BEAUTY BURNS WITH THE INTENSITY OF ATHOUSAND FLAMING PSYCHOS!"The small white haired girl replied "Um, thank you?" Krieg's inner voice groaned _"Close enough."_ Krieg shouted "THE SNOW CHILD IS WELCOME! NOW WHERE IS PRETTY SIREN LADY!?"

"Do you mean Maya?"

"YES! AND THE NUMBER MAN SHOULD BE CLOSE BY!"

"I'm assuming you mean Zer0?"

"YES! DO YOU KNOW MY MURDER BUDDIES!?"

The girl seemed like she was about to say something when Maya stumbled out of the bushes and cheered "Krieg! You're here!" She ran over and hugged him. "YES PRETTY SIREN LADY! THE SMALL CHILD FLEW US HERE WITH HER LIGHT MACHINE!" Maya let him go and questioned "Small child? Do you mean Gaige?"

"YES! SHE BUILT A DOOR MACHINE THAT BROUGHT US HERE!"

"Gaige built a… a machine that creates a doorway here?"

"YES! SHE HAS NOT SLEPT UNTIL IT WAS FINISHED!"

The white haired girl shouted "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Maya turned and answered "This is my friend Krieg. He came here with our friend Gaige, who may have the way for us to get home. Krieg, this is a new friend, Weiss." Krieg's inner voice advised _"Try and say her name and not Snow Child. Weiss, say it with me. Weeeeiiisss." _That is what the inner voice wanted to say, what Krieg actually said was "SNOW CHILD!"

"_Close, but not really."_

"That's the best we are going to do. What happened to the Beowolf with the wreath?" Maya questioned. "IT NOW SLUMBERS IN THE ETERNAL VOID!" Krieg bellowed.

"It's dead… isn't it?"

"IN MILLIONS OF TINY PIECES!"

"Awesome. I vote we head back with what we can salvage."

Weiss went over to the charred corpse of the Beowolf and picked up what was left of the wreath. "We are not going back empty handed." She declared. Maya and Krieg shrugged and the trio started heading back.

**A/N:** There, Krieg and Gaige are in the story now. HAPPY? I was planning on adding them anyway, but I just wanted to give them a way there. Thoughts on ANYTHING, hit me up with a PM, or my personal preference, a review. Suggestions and criticism are also appreciated, but remember the line between criticism and hating.

-Chief


	14. Chapter 14: Planning

From the reviews I got, all of you thought Krieg was hilarious (which he is). There will be plenty of Krieg moments in this chapter, along with other stuff. Also posting early because of work again.

Chapter 14: Planning

Weiss, Maya and Krieg returned to Professor Port, who seemed surprised by the new member of the group. "And who might this be?" Professor Port questioned. Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"Let's just say our name and not scream about blood, murder or death." _Krieg bellowed "I AM THE SENITENT COLLECTION OF HATRED AND MURDER!"

"_God dammit. Can you even hear me?"_

"DO THE VOICES EVER STOP!?"

"_Huh, apparently you can hear me… you should listen more often."_

"His name is Krieg." Maya introduced. "His is one of our friends from Pandora." Professor Port raised an eyebrow and watched Krieg twitch as he had his internal argument. "Will he be a safety hazard to the other students?" Professor Port questioned. Maya looked at Krieg to see his head stop twitching and replied "We'll keep an eye on him." Weiss handed Professor Port the remains of the wreath and explained "Krieg got a hold of the Beowolf. This was all we could recover."

Professor Port looked back at Krieg to see him tapping his head with his buzz saw and exclaimed "It is amazing that anything could be recovered. This will do." Weiss returned to her group and exclaimed "We're lucky that we survived." Maya retorted "We would have done fine if Krieg hadn't shown up."

"Doubtful."

"SNOW CHILD AND PRETTY LADY CAN BRING THE SLAUGHTER OF THE DARK ONES!"

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as Maya laughed "See? Krieg agrees with me." Professor Port proclaimed "Looks like we have another skilled pair!" The group looked to see Yang and Axton walking up with a wreath in hand. Yang held her prize in the air and shouted "Who's badass? We are!" Axton agreed "Hell yeah!"

Yang handed Port the wreath and joined the group. "Hey there Krieg!" Axton greeted as he held out his hand to the psycho. "How the hell did you get here?" Krieg barked "HELLO SOLDIER MAN! LITTLE GIRL BRING US HERE WITH MACHINE!"

"Gaige got you guys here? Holy shit I didn't think she could do it."

Weiss questioned "How can you understand him? He does nothing but shout incoherent nonsense!" Maya responded "You just have to sift through the crazy to find the actual meaning of the sentence." Weiss just seemed to be getting annoyed by Krieg, but Yang walked up to Krieg and held out her hand. "Hi there Krieg." Yang greeted. "I'm Yang." Krieg looked at her hand and then back at her.

Krieg's inner voice advised _"Say her name. Yang, it's easy. Yang."_ Krieg bellowed "GREETINGS BUSTY SUN CHILD!"

"_I cannot believe that you just called her busty sun child."_

Yang smirked and replied "Busty Sun Child? Can't say you're too far off."

"_What is wrong with this place?"_

"I gotta say, never pictured you as… big as you are Krieg." Yang admitted. "YOU HAVE NICE BOOBIES!" Krieg bellowed. Krieg's inner voice groaned _"Why? Why did you feel the need to say that?"_ Yang giggled "Why thank you. You are very built."

"THANK YOU BUSTY SUN CHILD!"

"Can we please make this stop?" Axton groaned. "After everything I have experienced in my life, this is making me the most uncomfortable I have ever been." Everyone laughed until they heard Gaige shout "Krieg! You made it! And you found everyone else!" They turned to see Gaige, Ruby and Salvador coming out of the forest with Gaige in the lead. She jump hugged Axton and cheered "I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Axton laughed "Yeah, we can't believe you and Krieg are here."

"I know. I got a machine up and running that made a portal similar to the event the Vault Key created."

"We know, Krieg told us in his own way."

Gaige looked at Yang and Weiss and introduced "Hey there you two. I'm Gaige, a friend to the rest of these guys. Who are you?"

"Yang. Nice to meet you."

"Weiss, a pleasure."

Gaige replied "Ooooooo. What are we? A princess?" Maya replied "Heiress actually. She is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Corporation.

"Corporation? EEEEEVIIIIIIIILLLLL!"

All of the Vault Hunters laughed while Team RWBY looked at each other, confused at what was so funny. "Sorry." Gaige apologized. "Normally a corporation just wants what is best for it and screws over a lot of people." Weiss replied "We are nothing like that."

"Whatever princess."

"Do NOT call me that."

"Why princess? Does it make her majesty angry?"

Salvador groaned "This is going to end horribly." Maya sparked up and practically cheered "Looks like Zer0's back!" Everyone looked to the tree line to see Zer0 with a wreath and Blake walking out. Gaige practically tackled Zer0 and cheered "Zeery!" Zer0 chuckled "Hello to you too Gaige."

"Wait… that was six. You messed up!"

Zer0 sighed as a "FML" holo appeared on his helmet "I didn't mess up. I just don't talk in haiku that often." Gaige groaned "Lame! I thought I finally caught you when you slipped up for the first time." Blake commented "I actually caught him the first time he slipped up."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Blake, Zer0's new challenge."

She bumped Zer0 with her hip, causing him to display a "####" holo on his helmet. "I'm guessing you are Gaige." Blake continued. Gaige replied "Have they been talking about me?"

"Axton said you have a crush on Zer0."

"DAMMIT AXTON! I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE FOR THAT!"

Gaige immediately charged Axton, who quickly started to run away from the violent teen. "Stop telling people I have a crush on Zer0!" She barked as she chased the commando. "But you do!" Axton laughed.

"DO NOT!"

"Do too!"

"That's gross! He's my brother!"

Axton finally stopped running as Gaige caught up to him, panting like a dog. "You… big… jerk." She panted as she lazily hit Axton's chest. "Zer0's your brother?" Blake questioned. "Yeah," Gaige replied as she caught her breath. "Me and Zer0 are like family. Not actual family, but close enough."

"Really?"

Gaige raised an eyebrow and then smirked when she looked at the two ninjas. "Is there something else going on between you two?" Gaige questioned. "Blake is my challenge. She isn't really a dating option." Zer0 answered. Everyone noticed two things, but didn't point it out. One was Maya's eyes light up seeing her competition for Zer0 drop to one person, and two was Blake's look become a little sad.

Zer0 walked over to Professor Port and handed off the wreath. Gaige slid over to Blake and questioned "What did you mean by Zer0's new challenge?" Blake answered "I beat Zer0 in a fight and now he's doing everything he can to learn everything about me so he can beat me."

"You? Beat Zer0? And you're still alive?"

"Yes. I've been told that he has killed those who killed him."

"Yeah, must be something about you he likes."

Blake looked at the red haired teen with a raised eyebrow. Zer0 walked back to the group and questioned "So how did you and Krieg get here?" Gaige replied "I built a machine that recreated the event that the Vault Key created."

"Amazing. Do you think you could do it again?"

"Possibly. If I can do what I did before then we should be able to get home in the next few days."

A "?" appeared as Zer0 questioned "Gaige, when was the last time you slept?" Zer0 noticed that there were bags under her eyes and she seemed a bit jittery. "I haven't slept in for a few days but I'm…" Gaige trailed off as she hit the ground. She immediately started to snore, causing everyone to laugh. Zer0 picked up Gaige and went to Professor Port. "Can I return my friend to Beacon? I think she has deprived herself of sleep." Zer0 questioned. "Very well." Professor Port answered.

"Blake, would you kindly come with me?"

Blake shrugged and walked with her assassin competitor. They made their way to Zer0's room and Zer0 set her on his bed. Zer0 slipped his helmet off and sighed "I'm actually starting to get used to not wearing my helmet." Blake replied "Okay. I'm going back now." She was about to walk out of the room when Zer0 grabbed her hand. "Can I ask you a question?" Zer0 asked.

"What?" Blake responded, not exactly interested in what he had to ask. "Me and the other Vault Hunters are going to see what the museum exhibit about the Eridians holds and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us." Zer0 asked.

"You want me to go with you to a museum? Why?"

"Well… because… I… uh…"

Blake turned to see Zer0 extremely red faced and pushing his pointer fingers together as he continued to stammer. "Oh my god." Blake gasped out loud. "You're asking me out on a date!" Zer0's face was nearly as red as Gaige's hair as he admitted "I guess I am. I… I…" Zer0 took a deep breath and practically blurted "I really like you and think you're pretty and you're an awesome fighter and I think you're really attractive and…" Blake put a finger to Zer0's lips and questioned "Why did you say that I wasn't a dating option?"

"Because I don't want to just shatter Maya's heart in public like that. I know I'm going to have to eventually since I like you in a romantic way and not her. I just want to do it in a private setting."

Blake was screaming in joy internally that the assassin liked her and was asking her out. "Tell you what." Blake exclaimed, containing herself. "After the museum, we can go and see a movie and I show you around town. How does that sound?" Zer0 smiled a wide smile and replied "Sounds perfect." Blake smiled and wrapped Zer0 in a hug, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt Zer0's arms wrap around her and he sighed "I'm glad that the Vault Key brought me here."

"Me too. Maybe that was what the key wanted?"

"Doubtful, but it's a nice thought."

She let up on her hug and was instantly met with Zer0's lips on her forehead like he did before. She felt her face light up as he removed his lips from her and saw his face was the same as hers. Blake smiled and exclaimed "I'm going to head back to the group. You can stay here with Gaige to make sure she's okay." Zer0 replied "Okay. See you soon."

"Bye."

Blake walked out of Zer0's room with the largest smile on her face as she screamed in her head _"We have a date! I can't believe it! We have a date!" _Blake only saw one problem with the two of them together, a certain blue haired Siren that was in love with Zer0. Blake pondered what to do about her, but was too excited about her and Zer0. She continued to walk down the hall with a smile on her face as she headed back to the group.


	15. Chapter 15: Meet Everybody

So, I really didn't need to update on Thursday since my update days are Saturday and Wednesday. But, I'm going to update again anyway.

Chapter 15: Meet Everybody

Zer0 walked through the halls with his arm around Blake since they were alone. The two decided to try and keep their relationship a secret until they found a way to tell everyone without causing a crisis. Blake wanted it to work between them and she knew Zer0 did too. They were about to enter to dining hall when they stopped and separated from each other. Zer0 lifted his helmet and kissed Blake's forehead, causing her to blush.

"You really need to stop doing that before we go somewhere." Blake exclaimed, waiting for her cheeks to return to their normal color. "If someone sees then we'll probably get caught."

Zer0 replied "Would that really be a bad thing? We both really like each other and want to be together."

"Yes, but you are the cold assassin that tortured a Beowolf and threatened to kill Cardin."

"True, we'll have to think that through."

"Oh, and one thing."

Blake looked around and whispered "If Maya tries anything and I mean ANYTHING, I'm blowing our secret and knocking her out." Zer0 laughed and replied "Understood."

"Good. Let's go, I think I'm good."

The two walked into the dining hall for breakfast to find it sparsely populated. Zer0 and Blake each grabbed something for breakfast and saw Velvet eating by herself. They sat down across from her and she cheered "Hey Zer0! I haven't seen you for a while." Zer0 chuckled "Yeah, I've been a little busy with my new challenge."

"What new challenge?"

"Blake."

Velvet tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I beat Zer0 in a fight and now he want to learn everything about me." Blake explained. Velvet questioned "So you two are basically dating?" Zer0 knew the "####" holo appeared and Blake's face turned red as they both stammered. "It's okay if you two are dating." Velvet exclaimed as she ate her eggs. "You two seem like a good match." Zer0 slid his helmet up and started to eat his waffles.

"Don't tell anyone." Blake asked. "We haven't figured out how to tell anybody." Velvet giggled and replied "I won't tell anyone. Promise." Zer0 thanked "Thank you Velvet. You're a good friend." Velvet muttered "Kinda wanted to be more than a friend."

"What!?"

"It was a joke! I like you as a friend Zer0, that's all."

Zer0 sighed in relief "That's good. It's hard enough dealing with Maya, I just didn't want to add you to the list of heart break." Velvet giggled "I know, I just thought it would be a funny joke. You and Blake are cute together." Blake replied "Thank you Velvet. What were your plans for today?"

"Nothing really."

"Why don't you come with us to the museum today? It could help steer some unwanted attention away from me and Zer0."

"Sure! I'll help anyway I can, plus I wanted to go see the new exhibit anyway. No one really wanted to go with me."

Zer0 smiled and exclaimed "Don't worry, you can come with us. That's what friends do." Velvet lit up and replied "Thank you Zer0. You are just the greatest friend ever. Who is that?" Zer0 and Blake turned to see a practically zombified Gaige dragging her feet into the hall. She went to the buffet and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Zombie Gaige dragged herself to their table and mindlessly ate her cereal.

"Hey there Gaige." Zer0 greeted. "How are you feeling?" Gaige's half opened eyes slowly rolled to look at Zer0 and she just grunted. She looked back at her cereal with her blank stare and continued to eat. "Hi there Gaige." Velvet greeted. "I'm Velvet, a friend of Zer0." Gaige's eyes rolled to Velvet and pointed out "You have rabbit ears."

Velvet sighed "Yes. I have rabbit ears."

"That is fucking adorable."

"Thank you?"

Gaige managed a weak smile and continued to eat her cereal. Everyone continued their breakfast until Velvet noticed Professor Ozpin walked over to them. "Good morning to all of you." He greeted. "I do not believe I have met you yet." Gaige lazily turned towards him and reached out to him. She took the mug of coffee he was carrying and took a drink from it.

She handed it back to him and exclaimed "Needs more cream." Gaige rubbed her eyes and continued "My name is Gaige the Mechromancer. I arrived here the night before last in the storm, the same way my friends did."

"Interesting, and how did you arrive here? From what your friends have told me is that the Vault Key transported them here. And seeing as they have it I can assume that you have a different method."

"Yes sir. I created a device back on Pandora that recreated the event that brought my friends here. If I can build the device or a fast-travel station with the range to Pandora, then we can return home."

"I see, and how long will this task take?"

"I doubt I'll be able to pull another three day straight work session, so it might take two weeks at the most."

"Very well. There is no rush to your work. It is enjoyable to see how others from different planets react to new environments. I will leave you to your breakfast. Good day to all of you."

Professor Ozpin walked out of the dining hall, leaving them to their breakfast. "Who was he?" Gaige questioned, the coffee obviously waking her up. "That was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of the school." Velvet informed.

"I probably shouldn't have taken his coffee then."

"Probably not."

Gaige shrugged and continued to eat her cereal, more awake then before. Zer0 finished his breakfast and slid his helmet back down. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and Maya exclaimed "Good morning Zer0. Up early, as usual." Zer0 looked out the corner of his eyes to see Blake with a scowl on her face. _"Not now Blake." _He thought as Maya let him go. _"Don't lose it now." _

Blake managed to restrain herself from punching Maya in the face, she knew that she would have to confront Maya eventually. Blake finished her omelet and exclaimed "So, I've heard that you and the other Vault Hunters are going to the museum today." Maya questioned "Yes, we are."

"Okay, is it okay if Velvet and I accompany you? Both of us have wanted to see the new exhibit."

"I guess so."

Zer0 smirked beneath his helmet and Blake held back her smile until Maya walked off. Blake turned to Zer0 and whispered "We need to tell everyone." Zer0 responded "Is now really the best time?"

"Well I can't just sit by while she has her hands all over you."

"Just… give it time. We'll be able to get through this."

Velvet whispered "Would you two like my advice on this?" Both of them responded at the same time "No." Maya returned with a plate of French toast and questioned "Blake, could you scoot over?" Blake replied "I'm pretty sure that Zer0 doesn't want his challenge more than an arm's reach away from him. Isn't that right, Zer0?" Zer0 responded "That is true. I don't need you trying to sneak away from me."

Maya shrugged and sat next to Velvet since Gaige was on the other side of Zer0. Axton, Krieg and Salvador joined the group for breakfast after a few minutes. "Morning." Axton grumbled, he was not a morning person. "Good morning Axton." Velvet greeted. "Morning Salvador. I haven't met you yet." Krieg lifted his head up and bellowed "HAPPY RISING OF THE YELLOW ORB BUNNY GIRL!" Krieg's inner voice groaned _"Would good morning really be that difficult to say?"_

"What's your name? I'm Velvet." She introduced. _"Please just say our name."_ Krieg's inner voice pleaded. Krieg shook his head and grumbled in a calmer tone "I… am… Krieg." Everyone was surprised that Krieg didn't bellow his name. He turned to them and bellowed "I DEVOUR THE UNBORN!" Krieg proceeded to pick up his plate of scrambled eggs and slammed his face into it.

"_Alright, I'll take that moment of sanity."_ Krieg's inner voice proclaimed. Zer0 noticed Team JNPR entered the dining hall. They grabbed their breakfast and joined the Vault Hunters, Blake and Velvet. "Morning everyone." Pyrrha greeted. Most of the Vault Hunters grumbled while Gaige greeted "Good morning. I'm Gaige."

"Pyrrha."

Jaune introduced "My name is Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you Gaige. This is Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie." Ren smiled and nodded while Nora greeted in her usual fashion "Gooooood morniiiiing!" Krieg bellowed "LOUD CHILD MAKES MY HEAD HURT!"

"Who are you?"

"I AM THE STRIPPER OF FLESH AND THE DETONATER OF EVIL!"

"That is awesome! What weapon do you use? I know each of you Vault Hunters carry something special."

"I HAVE THE SHINIEST MEAT BICYCLE!"

Krieg pulled out his buzz saw, still bloody from the Beowolves. "I bet that thing has killed a lot of monsters." Nora proclaimed. "This is Magnhild." She pulled out her grenade launcher and showed it off. _"Dear god that thing is beautiful!" _Krieg's inner voice declared. "YOUR BOOM STICK PLEASES ME!" Krieg bellowed.

"I thought it would." Nora proclaimed proudly. "Maybe we can make you one." Salvador immediately exclaimed "Bad idea." Ren calmly added "I have to agree with Salvador. Krieg doesn't seem to have the best control over himself." Nora looked to Krieg to see him bash himself in the side of the head with his Meat Bicycle. _"Stop it. You can't get rid of me like that." _Krieg's inner voice declared, causing Krieg to stop.

"Nonsense!" Nora shouted. "He seems like he's in perfect control!" Krieg's inner voice groaned _"If only she knew."_ Gaige added "Ruby said she'd help me make a weapon like hers. Why can't Krieg have one?" Axton explained "Because Krieg is a psycho that needs to be babysat. The last thing we need to give him is a grenade launcher."

"I'm still getting my weapon."

Zer0 chuckled at the conversation since he remained silent to listen. He felt Blake's foot slide up his leg, getting his attention. He looked out the corner of eye to see her with a smile on her face as she read from her book. He couldn't help but smile at the beautiful woman next to him. "Zer0." Ren called in his usual calm tone. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Zer0 responded.

"Where did you learn you fighting skills?"

"They were taught to me at a young age. I was trained to be an assassin."

It wasn't a total lie, it was just missing a few pieces. "You have tremendous skill. It is very impressive." Ren complimented. "Thank you. I'm sure your fighting skill would put me to the test." Zer0 replied. Maya interjected "I'm sure that Ren would be able to beat you in a fight."

"Doubtful."

Ren smiled and exclaimed "We will have to have a match in the future to determine that." Blake added "Maybe there is another who can challenge you Zer0." Zer0 replied "Maybe, but let me deal with my first challenge." Blake rolled her eyes as Zer0 nudged her with his elbow. Axton exclaimed "Alright, let's get moving. We have to go see if that exhibit holds anything about how we got here."

All of the Vault Hunters nodded and stood up, and so did Velvet and Blake. "Looks like we have company." Salvador chuckled. "The more the merrier!" Velvet and Blake smiled as they followed the Vault Hunters out of the school.


	16. Chapter 16: Museum

Chapter 16: Museum

The Vault Hunters and friends rode the air ship into town, each talking about whatever they felt. Zer0 talked with Blake and Velvet mainly, even though Maya constantly tried to get his attention. Gaige leaned over to Axton and whispered "What's up with Zer0? Why isn't he acting the same as when we were on Pandora?" Axton responded "Zer0's just… getting in touch with himself. He's acting how he wants to be, not what we want him to be."

"So now he's suddenly more social?"

"Yep. Right, you haven't seen Zer0 without his helmet yet."

Axton called "Hey Zer0! Gaige and Krieg haven't seen your face yet!" Zer0 nodded and pulled his helmet off of his head. Gaige's jaw dropped and Krieg bellowed "NUMBER MAN IS WHITE LIKE SNOW CHILD!" Gaige proclaimed "Holy shit Zer0! Why didn't this come up before?" Zer0 shrugged and replied "I don't know. I just felt more open."

"That's cool. Anything else you care to tell us?"

Three dots appeared one at a time to symbolize him thinking and he replied "Not that I can think of." The airship finally landed and the group headed to the museum with Blake and Velvet leading the way. The museum looked like a typical museum with marble columns and white walls. The museum was free so they all walked in and started searching for the Eridian exhibit. Axton suggested "I think we should split up until we find the exhibit. Message when you find it."

Maya was going to ask Zer0 to go with her, but him, Blake and Velvet were already making their way into the museum. Maya sighed "Why do they hang around him so much?" She looked around to see it was just her and Krieg, who seemed like he was trying to smile. May couldn't help but smile and exclaimed "Come on Krieg. Let's see what brought us here." Krieg nodded and the two set off into the museum.

Zer0, Blake and Velvet walked through the section of the First Grimm war, which was completely deserted. Blake and Zer0 walked hand in hand and would constantly exchange glances. Velvet saw this and exclaimed "I'll give you two some time alone." She picked up her pace and turned a corner, leaving the two alone. Zer0 was going to say something to Blake, when he was suddenly pinned to the wall.

Her face was a little more than an inch from his visor and he knew the "####" holo was there. "My, how the tables have turned." Blake whispered to him. She slid her hands down and removed his helmet, then placed it on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Blake and pulled him close to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two simply held the embrace.

"Hey Zer0," Blake exclaimed "why did you just pour out your feelings to me yesterday?" Zer0 explained "Well, I saw that you were a little upset that I said that I didn't see you as a dating option. I just didn't want to miss my chance with you." Blake smiled and nuzzled his neck a bit. The two held the embrace with smiles on their faces. Axton, Gaige and Salvador looked around and were having a bit of trouble finding the exhibit.

"So what do you guys think about Blake and Zer0?" Gaige questioned. "They're dating." Axton exclaimed. "Definitely." Salvador agreed.

"There is no way a guy follows a girl around like that unless they are dating."

"That's what I thought." Gaige exclaimed. "Is that the exhibit?" The two looked over at the doorway Gaige was pointing at with a sign over it reading "The Lost Civilization." Axton exclaimed "Looks like we found it. I'll send a mass message." Axton pulled out his scroll and sent a message to everyone detailing where to find the exhibit. Everyone arrived within minutes.

The group moved into the room, which was bigger than the hall in Beacon. There were partial Eridian statues lining the walls with arches going between them. Several blocks were stacked around the bases of the statues with plaques explaining the guessed purposes. "Amazing." Velvet gasped as she stared up at the massive statues. "Yeah, but none of these explains how we got here." Maya exclaimed.

They continued to walk down the hall until Blake pointed out "What about that?" She was pointing to a glass case with a ball in it. There were lines on it like on the blocks and Zer0 proclaimed "It looks like it would fit in the Vault Key. Could this be the tool that brought us here?" A deep, dark voice grumbled in the heads of the Vault Hunters **"Yes… my champions have arrived."**

Zer0 clutched the sides of his head and dropped to his knees. The voice resonated through his entire body, making him weak and pounding in his head. Zer0 looked to the other Vault Hunters to see them on the ground, the same as he was. **"You will free me." **The voice commanded. **"It is the reason you have come here. It is the reason I have summoned you here. My time has come."** Zer0 was writhing from the pain in his head as the dark voice spoke.

Krieg was banging his head with his buzz saw to stop the voices as his inner voice cried _"It's too crowded in here! Get out!"_ Gaige was pulling her pigtails down and cried "Make it stop!" Axton was on his back and shouted "Where are you? You bastard show yourself!" The voice grumbled **"I cannot reveal myself to you because I am imprisoned. The sphere you see before you will give the Vault Key new properties. It will release me from my prison."** Maya was practically rolling on the ground and screamed "Why should we? You're imprisoned!"

"**When you humans rose to power, I was locked away as proof to the other Eridians that we were no longer the dominant race in the galaxy. They fled to another dimension, leaving me here. I have waited millennia to once again be free of my binds."**

Salvador bellowed through the pain "Why should we? How can we know you won't pull something?"

"**Once I am free, I will be leaving your guttural dimension and return to my own people. I have no desire to remain here with you lowly humans. The instant I am free, I will return you to your world. It is as simple as that."**

Gaige shouted "Just make it stop!"

"**Retrieve the sphere and combine it with the Vault Kay. It will point the way."**

None of the Vault Hunters could handle the pain anymore and they all passed out from the pain. Zer0 woke up staring at a white ceiling and laying in a bed. He sat up and ran his hand along his visor. He looked around to see he was in a hospital with Blake asleep in a chair to his right by the window. He slid his helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair.

"_I would rather not do that again."_ He thought as he sighed. He looked back at Blake and a smile slid across his face. _"She's just… so beautiful. She looks so peaceful."_ He thought. He sat on the edge of the bed and got out. He took a knee and lightly dragged his fingertips across her cheek.

She stirred and her eyes slowly opened to reveal the eyes Zer0 thought resembled small sunsets. "Hey there." Zer0 greeted. She smiled and lazily replied "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I did before. What happened after we passed out?"

"Me and Velvet found someone and called an ambulance. They brought all of you here and called Professor Ozpin. All of you have been out for a while, it's nearly 4."

"Damn. How are you feeling? You and Velvet didn't seem to be effected."

"I'm fine. Kinda had a small freak out when you passed out, but other than that I'm fine."

Zer0 smiled and she hugged him, exclaiming "I'm so happy you're okay." He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her. Blake finally let him and he stood up, questioning "Have any of the others woken up yet?" Blake shrugged and answered "I've been by your side the entire time."

"Then let's go check and see."

Zer0 slid his helmet back on and held his hand out to Blake. She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lift her to her feet. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and kissed the side of his helmet. A ": )" appeared on his visor and Zer0 chuckled "Let's go see how the others are doing." The two walked out of room and started walking through the hospital.

Zer0 peered into one room and saw Maya sitting in a bed, reading a book. "There's Maya." Zer0 pointed out. "Let's see how she's doing." Zer0 reached for the handle when Blake caught his wrist. He looked to her to see her eyes burning like fire. "I am not going in there." She practically hissed.

"Why?"

"I… I just can't stand being in the same room as her. She brushes me off every time I try and talk to her, probably because she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her."

"That makes sense. I'm still going to go see how she's doing since she's my friend."

"Alright, but remember, I will blow our cover if she tries anything."

"Right."

"I'll go check on the others."

Blake kissed the side of his helmet again and continued walking down the hall. _"Didn't peg Blake for the jealous type."_ Zer0 thought. He opened the door and walked in to Maya's delight. "Zer0! It's so good to see you!" Maya cheered as Zer0 pulled up a seat. "Good to see you too." Zer0 exclaimed.

Maya reached out and took his hand as she proclaimed "I'm glad that you came to see me Zer0." Zer0 thought _"I seriously don't want to hurt her, but it's going to have to happen eventually. Eventually… not now."_ Zer0 exclaimed "What are friends for?" Zer0 could see the ping in her gut as she replied "Right, friends." Zer0 knew exactly where this was going, the same place it always went.

"Maya," Zer0 sighed. "Just one date." Maya urged.

"Maya."

"That's all I'm asking for Zer0, one date."

"You know how I feel about you."

Maya huffed and laid down, grumbling "You could at least give me a chance." Zer0 sighed "You are a very sweet girl Maya, but…" He trailed off since he really wasn't sure what to tell her. The truth that he was dating Blake behind everyone's back? Yeah, that will end well. "But?" Maya repeated.

"But I'm not looking for a relationship." He lied. _"I'm a fucking moron."_ He thought. _"How is this going to work when me and Blake reveal our relationship? For a brilliant assassin, I can be pretty fucking stupid." _Maya didn't really seem happy with his answer, but she smiled and exclaimed "Alright Zer0, you aren't looking for a relationship… but when you are, you know where to find me." She winked at him and picked her book back up. Zer0 questioned "What if I want to ask someone else out?"

All he was doing was testing the waters a bit, which was a terrible idea. Maya immediately barked "It had better not be that Blake bitch!" A "!" holo appeared on his helmet and he replied "Where did _that_ come from?"

"Sorry, I just can't stand her! She's always hanging around you and it seems like she's flirting with you and it just irks me!"

"_Fuck. This just got a little bit… okay, A LOT worse. I should probably stop before anything gets out of hand."_

"Relax, I'm not asking anyone out anytime soon." Zer0 lied again. "Blake is just a challenge to be completed, that's all." Maya seemed to calm down and replied "Sorry again, I know you two are becoming good friends and I should try and be friends with her too. I can handle Velvet since I know you two are just friends, but it just seems like Blake has something else on her agenda with you."

"We're just friends."

"Okay, good."

"Yeah, I'm just going to see how everyone else is doing."

Zer0 got up from his seat and walked out the door. He walked in the hallway thinking _"We can't keep this a secret much longer. Blake and I have to tell everyone that we are together. We shouldn't have to hide this. We'll tell everyone soon… soon."_


	17. Chapter 17: Busted

Chapter 17: Busted

Zer0 and Blake sat in the male Vault Hunter's room, since two more had joined their team Ozpin allowed them another room. Naturally, Maya and Gaige claimed one room and left the other room to the guys. All of the other Vault Hunters had made plans for their Saturday, leaving Blake and Zer0 some time alone. The two had dated a week and still managed to keep it a secret. Blake sat in Zer0's bed and read from a book while Zer0 played on a new hand held system he recently purchased and sat in a chair with his feet on his bed.

"_Good thing my funds came with me when I got to this planet."_ Zer0 thought as he easily finished a puzzle in his game. _"Too bad this game provides no challenge to me."_ He played a little more before his gaze lifted to his girlfriend. He smiled and thought _"She's so beautiful. There isn't an inch on her that isn't beautiful."_ His eyes started from her sleek legs, slowly moving to her amazing body. Zer0 had to admit that he was practically undressing her in his head.

His gaze reach her gorgeous black hair that fell past her shoulders, then his eyes rested on the amber sunsets that were Blake's eyes. Their gazes met and the two simply smiled at one another. "Enjoying the view?" Blake questioned. Zer0 chuckled "You know I am. You are just so beautiful." She raised her book to hide her blush and giggled "You're ridiculous."

Zer0 returned to his game while Blake still had her face buried in her book. Blake peered over her book and stared at her assassin boyfriend. She was amazed how far they had come together, what started as a challenge blossomed into a relationship. "Hey Zer0." Blake called. "Can I ask you something?" Zer0 replied "Sure."

"If you could do anything, other than being an assassin, what would you do?"

Zer0 closed his gaming system and scratched his chin in thinking. "I don't know." He replied. "Never really thought about it. I'd probably travel." Blake responded "Travel? Don't you do that as an assassin?"

"Yeah, but that was for work. I would travel for enjoyment, you know? See the world without having to kill someone. Try exotic foods, meet exotic people that I don't have to kill. Normal stuff."

"Anything else?"

Zer0 turned a little red and scratched the back of his head as he replied "There is one thing, but it's pretty embarrassing." Blake lowered her book and questioned "What?"

"Kiss a girl."

Blake threw a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. "It's not funny!" Zer0 cried as he crossed his arms like a child. Blake suppressed her laughter and asked "You've never kissed a girl?"

"I'm an assassin, I never really made time for a relationship."

Blake felt a blush creep across her face as she suggested "Well, maybe I can be your first?" Zer0's face was almost completely red as he stammered "I-I-I-I wouldn't really know w-w-w-where to start. I've talked with Moxxi back on Pandora, but I don't think she's the best person to go to about romantic advice." Blake got up from the bed and basically straddled Zer0, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's easy, just close your eyes and relax." She advised. Zer0 closed his eyes, but she could feel his heart beating madly.

"I said relax." Blake chuckled. "It's kinda hard to…" Zer0 tried to explain as Blake lowered her head and pressed her lips to his. _"His lips are so soft."_ Blake thought as she pulled her boyfriend closer. She finally let Zer0 go and questioned "How was that for a first kiss?" Zer0 smiled and replied "I liked that. Can we do it again?"

"Sure."

Blake lowered her head back down and shared another kiss with Zer0. She felt Zer0's arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt his hand slide to the back of her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The two were enjoying the moment until they heard the door start to open. The two broke their embrace and turned to see Axton walking into the room.

"Hey." He greeted awkwardly. "Hey. What's up?" Zer0 responded, trying to act like Blake wasn't sitting in his lap with his arms around her. "Do you two need a minute?" Axton questioned. "I think we're good." Blake responded. "Did you need something?" Axton explained "I just came back to get my scroll."

Axton went to his nightstand and grabbed his scroll. "Use protection." Axton advised with a sly smile. "And one more thing." He lifted his scroll up and the couple heard a camera click. "Everyone is going to love this." Axton chuckled. "Oh, and everyone knew you two were dating." Zer0 questioned "Really? You knew? Doubt it."

"Well, it was more of a theory than anything. Come on Zer0, if you have been following Blake for nearly two weeks. Since you haven't killed her, then you are dating her."

"Who says we're dating?"

Axton gave him a look that screamed _"Really?"_ and proclaimed "That would have made a compelling argument if Blake wasn't currently in your lap." Zer0 looked to Blake and chuckled "Looks like we're busted." Blake smiled and replied "Had to happen eventually." Axton exclaimed "I'm just going to get moving. I'll catch you two love birds later, and expect everyone else to give you shit about hiding you relationship from us." Blake replied "Fine by us. Have fun Axton and tell everyone we said hi."

"Sure thing Blake."

Axton waved as he walked out the door, leaving the two alone. "Do you think he's going to tell everyone?" Blake questioned. "Definitely." Zer0 groaned. "Maya's going to throw a fit about this."

"You were going to have to tell her anyway."

"Yeah, but hearing it from Axton will make it worse. Oh well, it doesn't matter now."

He looked at Blake with a smile and sighed "I have you, and that's what matters." Blake gave him a quick kiss and sighed "It's almost like one of my books."

"I think our relationship is a little young for us to go there."

Blake raised an eyebrow and questioned "What do you mean?" Zer0 explained "Well, Yang told us about your porno books." Blake immediately snapped "They are NOT porno books! They are romance novels!" Zer0 chuckled "Oh really? Get up for a second." Blake got off of Zer0's lap with a questioning look and Zer0 stood up, grabbing her book from his nightstand. He opened it to a random page and proceeded to read aloud "She firmly grasped him, feeling his pulse as she…" Blake immediately snatched the book from his hands, causing him to laugh. "See? Porno books." He laughed.

Blake spun around and proclaimed "You just don't appreciate a true romance novel." Zer0 wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder and chuckled "Maybe I don't, but I do appreciate you Blake. You are sweet, beautiful, an amazing fighter and a very good kisser."

"I was your first kiss so you really can't use that last one."

He kissed her cheek and proclaimed "I still think you are a good kisser." She tuned in his arms and wrapped hers around him. "You are completely ridiculous." She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

O00000O00000O

Axton met up with Yang, Maya and Salvador at the movie theater. Gaige, Ruby and Krieg were busy working on new weapons even though giving Krieg one was a bad idea. Weiss didn't feel the need to hang out with them. _"Probably thinks she's better than all of us to go see a movie with us."_ Axton thought. He proclaimed "Guess who is now confirmed dating!"

Yang exclaimed "Have Zer0 and Blake finally come out as a couple?" Maya argued "Remember, Zer0 said Blake wasn't a dating option, she's just a challenge to him." Axton pulled out his scroll and replied "I am pretty sure that he was lying about that Maya."

"How can you be so sure?"

Axton held out his scroll to reveal the picture of Blake sitting in Zer0's lap with his arms around her. Maya felt her jaw drop and her heart shatter at the sight of the picture. _"He… he lied to me."_ Maya thought as the scroll was passed around. _"Why would he lie to me?"_ Maya felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yang. "You alright Maya? You look… upset." Yang pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the farthest thing from alright at the moment." Maya replied, fighting tears. "Come on, maybe a funny movie'll cheer you up." Axton suggested.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie anymore… I just need some time alone."

Maya started walking back to Beacon, ignoring everyone that tried to stop her. She wanted answers, and she sure as hell was going to get them.

BOOM! Blake and Zer0 are caught and Maya's nearly out for blood! What's going to happen next? Find out next time on Vault of Vytal!

-Chief


	18. Chapter 18: Confrontation

For those who are not a fan of the relationship/drama stuff, this will be the last chapter that focuses on it. Figured that the story needs a little more violence and action.

Chapter 18: Confrontation

Blake and Zer0 walked through the empty halls, arms around each other. It was a Saturday night, so there were very few students were in the school. The two didn't care if anyone saw them since Axton caught them together and probably told both teams. Word spreads like wildfire at Beacon, so the news of their relationship would fill the school by tomorrow morning. Zer0 kissed the side of Blake's head and grumbled "I forgot my helmet. I'll be right back."

She felt his arms slip from her as they went their separate ways. Blake smiled and thought _"We don't have to hide anymore. We don't have to hide our relationship from the world and we don't have to hide anything from each other." _Blake turned a corner and was immediately blindsided and pinned against the wall by her throat. Blake instinctively grabbed her attacker's wrist as she was lifted off her feet. She opened her mouth and her attacker growled "Make a sound and I'll incinerate your brain right here!"

Blake opened her eyes to see a very pissed off Maya, make-up running from her obviously crying. "Why?" Maya growled as her grip on Blake's throat tightened. "Why did you do it?" Blake tried to ask what Maya was talking about, but Maya's grip was too tight. "Why did you steal him from me?!" Maya practically bellowed. Blake figured if she didn't break Maya's grip on her, she was either going to pass out or be killed.

Blake kicked her legs up and wrapped them around Maya's arm that had her pinned. Before Maya could react, Blake kicked her legs and nailed Maya's shoulder, causing her to release her grip. Blake dropped to the ground and kicked Maya's legs out from beneath her. As soon as Maya hit the ground, Blake shot down the hall. _"This is bad."_ Blake thought as she ran. _"I'm up against a Siren completely unarmed."_

She was halfway down the hall she was in when Blake was suddenly lifted from her feet. She turned her head to see Maya standing at the end of the hallway with her arm raised and her tattoos flaring. "You aren't getting away that easy." She barked as she yanked her arm back, pulling Blake towards her. Blake was released from her prison and slammed against the ground, rolling to Maya's feet. Blake was about to get up and run when Maya's boot came down on her stomach.

Blake recoiled from the stomp and was then kicked in the head. Blake laid on the ground as Maya growled "Are you going to answer my question?" Blake got to her knees, feeling blood running down her face from Maya's kick. Maya kicked Blake in the stomach and barked "Answer me!" Blake coughed "I can't…"

"LIAR!"

Maya kicked her in the stomach twice and barked "Why did you steal him from me?!" Blake rolled onto her back and coughed "I can't steal something from you that you never had in the first place." Maya's scowl deepened and she lifted her foot to stomp on Blake once more, but she anticipated that. Blake caught Maya's foot and twisted it, throwing her off balance. Blake jumped to her feet and punched Maya in the face before she could react.

Maya faltered but remained standing. Blake shot forward and kneed Maya in the stomach, dropping her to her knees. Blake delivered another quick kick to her stomach again, bringing Maya lower to the ground. Blake had a massive headache and a large amount of pain in her stomach. Maya remained on the ground, attempting to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her.

"You knew how I felt about him." Maya wheezed. "And yet you still went after him." Blake panted "I didn't go after him, he came after me. Maya, why can't you see that he just doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"Because after everything we've been through! That's why! I… I just can't accept that we went through everything together and he just not feel the same way. It's… it's not fair."

Blake couldn't see Maya's tears, but she knew they were there as she ranted. "It isn't fair that I worked so hard to be with Zer0 and he just ignores me for some girl he just met. What makes you so special?" Maya cried. Blake knelt down to try and comfort Maya, even though she was just trying to kill her. Maya took Blake's moment of pity and tackled her. Maya pinned Blake to the ground and punched her across the face.

"You should have said no to him!" Maya barked as she punched Blake again. "You should have stuck with the guys here and left him alone!" Maya was about to punch Blake again, but she caught her fist and threw her off. Maya rolled and Blake jumped to her feet and readied herself. "I know what you saw in Zer0." Blake chuckled as she wiped the blood from her lip. "At first I didn't see what you saw in him, but then I started to get to know him." Maya got up and looked mad as hell.

"Shut… your… mouth." Maya growled, tattoos almost white with rage. Blake wasn't sure why she was patronizing Maya at the moment, the enraged Siren already wanted to kill her so why taunt her? "Zer0's a really great guy." Blake went on. "He's smart, sweet, not to mention handsome." Maya growled "I said SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She raised her arm and a purple orb shot out of her palm, nailing Blake in the chest.

Blake slammed onto her back and noticed her chest was covered in a purple residue. Maya stomped on her and growled "This is called slag, a byproduct of eridium. We used correctly, it can cause mutations and acts as a damage amplifier." Maya lifted her boot and stomped down onto Blake's chest again, causing her to yelp in pain. Maya knelt down, putting her weight on Blake's chest, and asked "Any last requests?" Blake cried with a smile "Can you tell Zer0 that the week we were together was amazing, and I'm glad I was his first kiss?"

Maya scowled and replied "Don't expect me to tell Zer0 any of that." Blake chuckled weakly "I really didn't think you would. I just wanted you to know what you were taking from Zer0 for your own, selfish, needs." Maya lifted her hand and grabbed Blake's head, pressing her palm against Blake's forehead. "Goodbye, Blake." Maya grumbled as her tattoos started to flare. She was ready to kill the girl until something hit the back of her head, throwing her off of Blake.

She rolled and shot up to face her attacker, Zer0. He was in his full assassin gear with his katana out and Rex in hand. "Stay out of this Zer0." Maya ordered. "This has nothing to do with you." Zer0 responded "You attacked Blake. It deals with me even if it has nothing to do with me."

"Why? Why does it deal with you? Is it because Blake is your girlfriend?"

Zer0's stance deepened and he replied "That's exactly why." He vanished from sight and Maya tried to figure out where he was going to attack from. Suddenly, he reappeared right in front of her and struck her across the face with the butt of his sword. Maya flew to the side and was intercepted by a knee straight to her stomach. Maya collapsed to the ground and felt the sharp edge of Zer0's blade on the back of her neck.

"Professor Ozpin told me that if any students turned up dead that I would be the first suspect, can't say I blame him. If one of us ever turned on a student I would have figured it would have been me or Krieg, but never you Maya. I thought you were better than us, that you wouldn't kill an innocent person." Zer0 lectured. "But I guess that's what Pandora does to you, turns you into a monster. I'm going to get Blake some medical attention, but we are not done talking." Maya felt the blade leave her neck and watched Zer0 move over to Blake, who was still lying on the ground. He gently picked her head up and questioned in a soft voice "Are you okay? What hurts?" Blake groaned "I've got a splitting headache, some pain in my chest and serious pain in my stomach. But other than that I'm fine."

"Come on. I'll get you to the nurse's office and we'll get you some help."

He gently picked her up into a bridal carry and carried her down the hall. Zer0 brought her to the nurse's office and the nurse started freaking out. "What happened?" She shouted as he placed Blake into a bed. "What did you do?" Zer0 dropped his head and thought _"I save my girlfriend's life and I'm somehow responsible for her condition? Future note to self: Stop advertising being an assassin."_ Blake explained "We went out into the woods so Zer0 could show me a few tools from Pandora when a Boarbatusk attacked. It hit me and Zer0 saved me."

A "?" appeared on Zer0's helmet as the nurse apologized "Sorry about blaming you then. Here, I'll get you some medicine." The nurse went to a cupboard while Zer0 whispered "Why did you just lie?" Blake responded "Maya's not in her right mind, she's heart broken. It's not an excuse for trying to kill me, and now I officially hate her, but she's your friend."

"Right now I'm questioning that."

Zer0 felt his scroll vibrate and looked to see a message from Maya. _"I'll be in my room."_ It read. "I'm going to go talk to her." Zer0 sighed as he put his scroll away. "I'll be right back." He was about to leave when he felt Blake grab his hand. He turned and she was making a pouting face.

He smirked and lifted his helmet. The two shared a kiss and Blake commented "Now you can go." Zer0 slid his helmet back down and proceeded to Maya's room. _"Why did Maya attack Blake like that? Does us being in a relationship really make her angry enough to kill Blake?"_ Zer0 thought as he approached the door. He took a deep breath and sighed "Hopefully this goes better than before."

He walked in to see Maya sitting at her desk with her back to the window, arms crossed across her chest and legs crossed. Zer0 shut the door and filled the room with a terribly awkward silence. "What else do you have to say to me?" Maya questioned, breaking the silence. Zer0's fist tightened as he questioned "Why did you attack Blake?"

"Because she stole you from me. After Axton showed us the picture of you two I simply lost it."

"So you attacked my girlfriend?"

Maya scowled and replied "Yes. I attacked that little slut you…" Zer0 shot across the room and punched Maya in the face. She held onto her newly broken nose as Zer0 growled "Do not. Call her. A slut." Maya looked up at him and she barked "Why did you lie to me? You lied about you and Blake, lied about not looking for a relationship… what else are you lying about?" Zer0 sighed "Because I needed to find a way to break the news to you easily. I didn't want to hurt you, but clearly that wasn't the issue."

"So Axton taking a picture of you two was the way you decided?"

"It wasn't the best option, but both of us doubted that he would keep it to himself."

"So, how long did the two of you keep this a secret?"

"About a week. Our first date was after we were released from the hospital."

Maya dropped her head and grumbled "So there really was no chance between us." Zer0 sighed "I told you that before. I was hoping that you would understand after I told you how old I was. Maya, I'm sorry that this had to happen. But now I'm giving you a warning." She looked up at him with a questioning look as he leaned down and growled "If you do anything hostile towards Blake again… you will feel my blade across you throat. Is this clear?" Maya shot up and barked "Are you serious!?"

"Dead serious. I will kill you Maya."

"But we're friends!"

"And I'm starting to question that since you tried to kill Blake! You went after her because you want me and now she stands in your way! That doesn't sound like a friend to me!"

Zer0 was simply fuming at this point and took a deep breath. "We're done here." He exhaled and walked out. He took his helmet off and ran his fingers through his hair. He walked into the nurse's office and took a seat next to Blake's bed. She turned towards him and questioned "How'd it go?" He sighed "Not as good as I wanted it to. Our friendship is on the rocks now, breaking her nose probably didn't help."

Blake chuckled "Breaking her nose sounds good to me." Zer0 sighed "I wish you two could just be friends."

"Well, it isn't going to happen now or probably ever."

Zer0 took her hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled back wordlessly, causing Zer0 to smile. _"My relationship is in the open and I've probably lost a friend."_ Zer0 thought. _"What a day."_


	19. Chapter 19: MM and SA

Chapter 19: The Meat Motorcycle and The Shadow Anarchist

Gaige and Ruby sat at a workbench in the Beacon workshop, putting together Gaige's new weapon. The two had been working on the weapon for almost two weeks and it was almost perfect. Dub step played in the background and the two's heads moved to the beat of the music. The two had basically become the best of friends over their love of building machines. Gaige was putting the last cover piece on her new weapon and declared "It's alive! It's ALIVE!"

"We've done it!" Ruby cheered as she raised a wrench and a screwdriver in the air. "We've created… a masterpiece!" Gaige put her arm around Ruby and proclaimed "Yes my dear Rubles, we've created a wonder of science!" Ruby smiled and questioned "Would you like to take it for a test run?"

"I sure as hell would! Let's get to the arena!"

Gaige grabbed her jacket as Ruby grabbed her cloak and the two headed for arena. The weapon looked like Crescent Rose, but was black with a white Anarchy symbol on it. "So what are you gonna call your new weapon?" Ruby questioned. "I don't know, maybe after I test it out I'll have a name for the beauty." Gaige responded.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"Indeed she is."

The two entered the arena to find the place completely empty, so they had the entire place to themselves. "We should find a teacher or someone to watch over us." Ruby proclaimed. Gaige laughed "Seriously? You really think we need adult supervision? We can just… supervise each other."

"I really don't think that's allowed."

"Relax my dear Rubles. Here, just show me how to use this and we can have some real fun!"

Ruby shrugged and the two stepped up to the stage, each holding their weapons. "Let's start with the basic scythe techniques." Ruby proclaimed as she deployed Crescent Rose. Gaige opened her new weapon into its scythe form and Ruby instructed "Spread your feet more, wielding a scythe requires balance." Gaige spread her feet as Ruby tapped her heels, signaling for Gaige to spread her feet a little more. Ruby questioned "Which is your strong side?"

"I'm right handed." Gaige replied.

"Then hold closer to the blade with your right hand, which will give your swings more power."

Gaige adjusted her holding on her scythe like Ruby instructed, thinking that the weapon felt right in her hands. "Now try a side swing, just pull back and then swing." Ruby instructed. Gaige pulled back and then gave it a swing, causing Ruby to think _"Wow, she's picking up quick."_ Ruby watched Gaige give her new weapon a few swings and it all seemed natural to her. Gaige decided to give a few swings of her own and tired a downward slash.

She slashed and felt the momentum start to pull her forward, so she stepped forward and spun. She slashed as she followed through with her spin and caught the weapon. Gaige reared her weapon back and started to swing, hitting the switch on the handle and had the blade rotate. She gave the weapon a few swings to get a feel for the rotated blade. She turned to Ruby, who had a massive smile on her face and questioned "How was that?"

"That was… perfect!" Ruby cheered. "I can't believe you picked up on how to use a scythe so quickly!" Gaige placed her weapon on her shoulder and replied "Thanks Rubles. You deserve most of the credit since you are such a good teacher." Ruby replied "I'm not that great of a teacher." Gaige threw her arm around Ruby and laughed "You are Ruby! You taught me how to use my new weapon! I just pick up on things really quick. You kinda have to when you live on Pandora." Ruby smiled and exclaimed "Thanks Gaige."

Gaige smiled and was about to say something when the doors to the arena and Gaige's least favorite person walked in; Weiss Schnee. Gaige's smile disappeared as the Ice Queen walked over to the two of them. "What exactly do you think you are doing Ruby?" Weiss scolded. "You should be studying right now." Ruby dropped her head and grumbled "You're right Weiss." Gaige stopped Ruby from walking away and proclaimed "Piss off princess, Ruby is a little busy at the moment. She's helping me with my new weapon."

Weiss shot Gaige a cold glare and replied "Ruby has certain responsibilities as team leader. Teaching some punk how to fight is no tone of them." Gaige scowled and exclaimed "Get lost princess. Me and Ruby have some more training to do since she's being a friend. Not like you know what that is."

"Stop calling me princess, punk. She had studying to do. Let's go Ruby."

"Since I'm such a good friend, I'll let Ruby decide."

Gaige turned to Ruby and questioned "What do you want to do Rubles? Do you want to go study with princess? Or do you want to stay and see how our weapon does?" Ruby was about to respond when Weiss proclaimed "She has studying to do. She doesn't have time for frivolous teachings. Let's go Ruby." Ruby crossed her arms and declared "No, I'm going to stay her with Gaige." Weiss was going to protest, but Ruby continued "I am the leader of Team RWBY, not you Weiss. I make my own decisions and I'm choosing to stay here and observe something that I have worked hard on."

Weiss stammered "Why you… the sheer nerve… I just…" Gaige laughed "You heard your leader princess! Now get lost!" Weiss glared at Gaige and snarled "Why don't you make me." Gaige's grin turned evil as she replied "With pleasure. I don't think you've met Deathtrap yet." Gaige raised her robotic arm and summoned Deathtrap.

Deathtrap turned towards Gaige as she ordered "Deathtrap, would you be so kind as to escort Mrs. Schnee out… forcefully is preferred." Deathtrap nodded and floated over to Weiss, who seemed like she was prepared for a fight. Deathtrap grabbed her by the waist and started floating towards the door. "Let go of me you floating piece of trash!" Weiss snapped as she tried to free herself from Deathtrap's grip. Deathtrap opened the doors and proceeded to toss Weiss out of the room.

Gaige evilly laughed "I should give you an extra set of arms just for high fives!" Deathtrap floated over to Gaige as Ruby groaned "Weiss is going to be really mad about this."

"Who cares what princess thinks?"

"She's gonna yell at me again."

Gaige put her arm around Ruby and declared "No need to worry my dear Rubles! I'll make sure she doesn't!" Ruby nervously questioned "You aren't going to kill her, right?"

"What? No! Of course not… I was just going to beat her within an inch of her life."

"Gaige…"

She groaned "Fiiiine. I won't do that either, but I'm not going to let my best friend get lectured by some stuck up bitch." Ruby sighed "Thank you. Now let's get back to seeing how your weapon works." Ruby hopped off the stage and went to a panel by the side. "Let's test the firing mechanism and see if we got it right, which I know we did." Ruby proclaimed as she tapped a few buttons. "Of course we did," Gaige assured as she readied her scythe, "we're geniuses."

Two holograms of Beowolves appeared on the stage and Gaige slammed her blade into the ground for support. He pulled back on the charging handle and bellowed "ANARCHY!" She pulled the trigger and rounds started to fly out of the barrel at the top of the scythe, just like Crescent Rose. The rounds missed their targets, but would ricochet off anything and bounce back at the targets. The holograms dissipated as soon as the rounds hit them.

"Firing mechanism is in perfect working order!" Gaige cheered as she pulled the blade from the ground. "Looks like you have your new weapon Gaige." Ruby giggled. "So what are you going to name it?" Gaige looked up at the ceiling and pondered the name of her new weapon. "Shadow…" Gaige started. "Shadow Anarchist."

"It's… fitting for you."

Gaige collapsed the Shadow Anarchist and put it on her back as she jumped off the stage. She walked over to her best friend and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you Ruby." Gaige thanked. "Thank you for helping me make this amazing weapon." Ruby returned the hug and replied "It isn't a problem Gaige. I had fun working with you." Gaige finally let Ruby go and suggested "Let's go do something fun!"

Ruby raised her eyebrow and questioned "Like what?"

"I don't know, let's go see a movie! That sounds like fun right now!"

"Sure, why not?"

Gaige cheered and exclaimed "Hell yeah! Deathtrap! Up!" Deathtrap lowered to the ground and allowed Gaige to climb onto his shoulder. Gaige held out her normal hand and Ruby took it. Gaige lifted her best friend up so she could sit on Deathtrap's other shoulder and declared "To our rooms my dear Deathtrap!" Deathtrap floated silently through the door as Ruby questioned "Where can I get one of these?"

Gaige scratched her chin and asked "Are you willing to chop your arm off?"

"Not really. I'll just stick with Crescent Rose then."

"That'll be our next project! We can build you your own badass bot!"

Ruby smiled and thought _"She's such a great friend. I'm really lucky to have someone like her at my side."_

O00000O00000O

Nora and Ren worked diligently on Krieg's new weapon. Against everyone's wishes, Nora decided to help Krieg build a new weapon and Ren decided to help her. "I still think this is a bad idea." Ren warned. "Oh don't worry so much!" Nora assured as she put the finishing touches on the new weapon. "This will work out just fine!" Krieg's inner voice groaned _"If only she knew what really happens up here."_

"OUR MEAT BICYCLE WILL BRING ABOUT THE SLAUGHTER OF AGES!"

"Yes Krieg! Your new weapon will be a tool of sheer destruction!" Nora cheered as she finished the weapon. She picked up the grenade launcher that was the color of bone and the barrel was splashed red like blood. Krieg grabbed the weapon and bellowed "THANK YOU EXPLOSION BUDDY!" Nora smiled and replied "You are welcome Krieg. Why don't we go test your new weapon out? This way you can give your weapon a name!" Ren muttered "Bad idea Nora. Very, bad, idea."

"Nonsense! Come on Krieg! Let's head out to Forever Fall and find some monsters."

"LET THE SLAUGHTER COMENSE!"

Nora picked up Magnhild and proclaimed "Then let's get going!" Ren picked up StormFlower and groaned "This is a very bad idea." The trio left the school and headed into Forest of Forever Fall in search of monsters. Krieg's inner voice grumbled _"Now remember Krieg, let's not get carried away this time." _ Krieg bellowed "SHE CAN TASTE MY BLOODY HATRED!" Nora and Ren looked at Krieg with confused looks as Krieg twitched.

"Nora I seriously believe this is a bad idea." Ren whispered to Nora. "I doubt this guy can form a coherent thought." Krieg's inner voice agreed _"He's not too far off."_ Nora argued "Don't be such a spoil sport! We'll have fun!" Ren sighed and shook his head as Krieg bellowed "I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!" Krieg's inner voice groaning _"Why must you shout about poop?"_

Ren was about to say something when they all heard a loud growling noise. All three of them drew their weapons and went back to back as they searched for the source of the growl. Ren spotted a large pair of red eyes and declared "I got him." Nora spotted a pair as well and exclaimed "I've got one too!" Krieg saw another pair of eyes and bellowed "THE FIRE SPOTS ARE STARING AT ME!"

The eyes emerged from the bushes to reveal a large trio of Ursa, eyes glowing red in hunger. "This is not good." Ren declared as he pointed StormFlower at the Ursa near him. "We can take them!" Nora proclaimed as she pulled out Magnhild in its hammer form. "Now would be a really good time to test out your new weapon Krieg." Krieg pulled out his weapon and bellowed "YOUR FACE IS CAKE! NOW WHO WANTS THE FIRST SLICE!?" He hit the small switch on the side of the handle and the weapon started to transform.

The drum of the grenade launcher turned sideways and extended about five feet, small spikes popping out of the sides. The butt stock extended and extra three feet, allowing for Krieg to grab onto it for better grip. "WHO NEEDS A MEAT BICYCLE WHEN YOU HAVE THE MEAT MOTORCYCLE!?" Krieg bellowed as the spikes started to spin with a loud revving sound. He charged the Ursa, which charged with an agitated roar. The Ursa stood on two feet to crush Krieg, but he ran underneath the Grimm's massive paws and jammed his Meat Motorcycle into the Grimm's stomach.

"BLOOD! BLOOD!BLOOD!" Krieg cheered as the Grimm's blood covered him and his Meat Motorcycle ripped the Ursa to shreds. _"This weapon is amazing! Listen to me, use it in the grenade launcher form. It will be awesome!" _Krieg's inner voice cheered. Krieg ripped his Meat Motorcycle from the Ursa's stomach and quickly turned it back into its grenade launcher form. "BOOM!" Krieg simply stated as he pointed the grenade launcher at a Grimm. He one armed a grenade shot that nailed the Ursa in the head.

The beast faltered, but it didn't go down. Krieg continually shot grenades at the Ursa until the upper body was nothing more than a bloody stump. Krieg turned to face the final Ursa, which was in the middle of a charge towards him. _"This is going to hurt."_ Krieg's inner voice groaned as the Ursa connected with him. Krieg flew through the air and smashed through a tree, nearly killing him.

"Krieg!" Nora cried ashes started to attack the Ursa. Krieg felt his body begin to change and bellowed "NO! NO, NO, NO!" His body grew larger as his right arm grew and left arm shrunk. He stood up to see his new friends fighting off the Ursa. "YOU CAN'T STOP WHAT I'VE BECOME!" Krieg bellowed as he charged out of the forest.

"Krieg?" Nora questioned, diverting her attention to Krieg instead of the Ursa. The Ursa saw its opportunity and swung a massive paw at Nora, throwing and slamming her into a tree. Krieg swung his Meat Motorcycle and sliced the Ursa's paw off, causing the Grimm to bellow in pain. Krieg looked over to Nora and Ren and Nora didn't seem to be in very good condition. He could see blood starting to leak from her lips.

Krieg forgot about the Ursa and immediately ran over to Nora and Ren. "She's not going to make it." Ren exclaimed. Krieg could hear the sadness in his voice and Krieg's inner voice barked _"Try picking her up! Use our Redeem the Soul skill and help her!" _Krieg did what his inner voice told him and placed a hand on Nora's shoulder. "You don't die, I DIE!"." Krieg bellowed as he started to take Nora's injuries from her.

He could feel his ribs breaking and organs rupturing as Nora's eyes started to flutter open. Krieg's body shrunk down to his normal size and he pulled out sticks of dynamite. He turned towards the Ursa that was starting to get up and bellowed "I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" He started throwing the dynamite at the Ursa, causing the beast to falter and stopped it from attacking him. He was on top of the Ursa and detonated the dynamite in his hand.

Nora and Ren shielded themselves and were covered in the Ursa's blood. "Did Krieg just… did he just sacrifice himself?" Nora questioned shakily as she looked at the blood on her body. "He did." Ren sighed. "He took your wounds and blew himself up to kill the Ursa." Ren helped Nora to her feet, who seemed horribly shaken from the event in front of her. "IT'S TIME TO BLEED!" They heard Krieg bellow.

The pair's eyes widened as the smoke from the explosion cleared and revealed Krieg standing there. Nora smiled and cheered "You're alive!" She tackled Krieg in a hug and cried "I'm so happy you're alive!" Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"Now gently wrap your arms around her. It's called a hug."_ Krieg slowly wrapped his arms around Nora and grumbled "Can't let new friends die on me."

Ren walked over to Krieg and put a hand on his arm. "Thank you Krieg." He proclaimed. "Thank you for saving Nora." Krieg smiled behind his mask and bellowed "HURT THE ONES YOU LOVE!" Ren smiled and chuckled "I would rather now hurt my new friend."

"THANK YOU PINK MAN!"

Nora finally let Krieg go and Ren sighed "Let's head back. I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Nora and Krieg nodded in agreement and the trio headed back to Beacon.

**A/N:** (guitar solo is inserted here) So there's another Krieg/Gaige centric chapter for all y'all. So now we have the Meat Motorcycle and the Shadow Anarchist in the list of RWBY weapons. Hope y'all liked the more violent chapter than the drama/ romance stuff. Anyway, review or PM anything about the story. What you like or didn't like or whatever you want to see is appreciated.

-Chief


	20. Chapter 20: The New Plan

So now we are going to return to a more plot based chapter. I figure the story would go down like Borderlands 2, you've got your plot quests… and then a shit ton of side quests. Regardless… NEW CHAPTER! (DRUM SOLO!)

Chapter 20: The New Plan

All of the Vault Hunters sat in the male Vault Hunter room. Zer0 sat on his bed with his helmet off to his side and Gaige working on a schematic for something she was keeping a secret. Axton sat in a chair with his feet up on the desk while Salvador sat on his bed. Maya sat on Krieg's bed while Krieg leaned against the wall by the door. "How much longer do you think you'll need before you get the fast-travel station up and running?" Axton questioned, breaking the silence.

"A lot longer than originally believed." Gaige exclaimed without looking up. "This planet doesn't have all of the necessary materials to make one. I basically have to invent most of the components myself before we can head home." The room became silent again and Zer0 asked "So how long do you think?"

"A year, maybe longer with all the classes and things we do now."

All of the Vault Hunters sighed and the room became quiet again. "So what is the plan now?" Maya questioned. "Are we going to wait for Gaige to invent the fast-travel station… or do we go with what the voice was telling us back at the museum?" No one wanted to say it, but all of them were thinking that they would have to steal the orb back at the museum. "So how are we going to get the orb?" Salvador questioned. "We're going to have to steal it." Zer0 proclaimed. "I know everyone is thinking it… I'm just saying it."

Axton sighed "I know we are all thinking it, but none of us are willing to do it. If that orb goes missing, then we are the first that are going to be investigated." Zer0 suggested "What if it wasn't sue who stole it?" Everyone looked at him with a questioning look and Gaige asked "What are you talking about?" Zer0 stood up and slid his helmet on, proclaiming "Don't worry. I get us the orb and we can be one step closer to being home." He walked out of the room, leaving everyone in the dark about his plans.

"What do you guys think he's going to do?" Maya questioned. "I don't know," Axton answered, "but we should just let him do what he needs to do. He's probably done this kind of thing before, so we shouldn't need to worry about it." Krieg bellowed "NUMBER MAN WILL GUIDE US THROUGH OUR PERILOUS JOURNEY AND BRING US TO THE PROMISE LAND!" Everyone chuckled as Krieg's outburst as Axton asked "What are you working on so intently?" Gaige exclaimed "It's something for Ruby. So mind your own business."

Axton quickly snatched the schematic out from under Gaige's hands and took a look at it. "Give that back!" Gaige blurted as she tried to take it back. Axton put his palm on her forehead and held her back as he inspected the plans. It was the design for a large axe wielding robot that was similar to Deathtrap, only this one had legs. There was a title at the top and Axton thought it was the name of the bot; CH0P- TRP.

"You're building Little Red Riding Hood her huntsman." Axton chuckled. "Oh and what's this? To my dear Rubles, for being the bestest friend ever." Gaige punched Axton's arm and then socked him in the stomach. Axton doubled over as Gaige snatched the plans from Axton's hands. "Yes, I'm building Ruby her own robot. Since she made me a new weapon, I'm building her a bot." Gaige explained as she returned to her work. Axton coughed "Did you have to punch me?"

"Yes, I did since you didn't give me my stuff back."

Axton returned to his seat and everyone started to make idle conversation.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 walked through a very dark part of town in search of one place in particular. The part of town he was in wasn't exactly the greatest place to be, since on every corner was a small group of thugs waiting for someone to jump. Zer0 wasn't in his assassin gear, instead he wore a grey shirt with a grey jacket and blue jeans. He was in search of a certain building, a bar almost with the name Black Corner. He turned a corner and saw the sign with blue neon letters.

He walked in and surveyed the area to see it was a pretty large room with the bar off to his left. There were a good number of patrons there sitting at the tables to the right. Zer0 joined the two other men at the bar and the bar tender questioned "What'll you have?" Zer0 exclaimed "Just a beer." The bar tender brought him a beer and questioned "What brings ya here?"

"Looking for someone to help me out."

"Sure there are a few guys who'll give you a hand… for the right price."

Zer0 reached into his pocket and pulled out a large stack of cash and set it on the bar. He looked over his shoulder to see several men standing up. Zer0 surveyed each one and grumbled "Not what I'm looking for." They each sat down and a man called "Then what are you looking for?" Zer0 looked to the door to see a man in a white suit.

He had red hair that covered one eye with a boulder hat on and a cane in his gloved hand. His other hand held a smoking cigar as he walked over to Zer0. "A White Fang member." Zer0 simply proclaimed. "I need a good thief, someone who's good at it." The man took a drag from his cigar and exclaimed "Why are you looking for a White Fang member? I'm sure one of these guys could help you out."

"I've heard that White Fang members are thieves, murderers and killers. That is exactly what I'm looking for."

"I don't recall catching your name."

Zer0 took a sip from his beer and replied "That's because I didn't give one. You didn't give me a name either." The man chuckled and replied "I didn't, how rude of me. Roman Torchwick, pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand, but Zer0 simply stared at him. "I think I could get you what you are looking for." Roman proclaimed. "Really? You could get me a White Fang member?" Zer0 questioned.

"I could indeed, but you would have to do something for me."

Zer0 tapped the stack of cash and Roman proclaimed "Not cash, but a favor. I can tell from the blade at your side that you aren't exactly the most innocent of a person." Zer0 replied "You want me to kill a certain person."

"There are several people, but I will let you chose one. Do we have a deal?"

Roman held out his hand to Zer0, who reached over to it. "Get me my man," Zer0 exclaimed, "then you'll have your target dead." Zer0 shook Roman's hand and settled the deal. "I'll contact you when I have your man." Roman proclaimed. "Good. Until then." Zer0 exclaimed as stood up and walked out.

Zer0 walked out of the bar and headed back toward Beacon. He smirked at the thought of his devious plan and knew it would go just fine.

O00000O00000O

Blake was sleeping soundly until she felt someone start pushing on her shoulder. She turned and lazily opened her eyes to see Zer0 kneeling by her bed. She was about to say something when he put his finger to his lips and pointed towards the door. She nodded and followed him out into the hallway. She shut the door and questioned "What's going on?"

"I need your help." He simply stated.

"With what exactly?"

Zer0 scratched the back of his head and replied "I need you to help me pull of a heist." Blake's eyes widened and she exclaimed "What! Why are you pulling off a heist?!" Zer0 explained "It will take Gaige too long to get us back home, so we're going after the orb from the museum."

"So we're going to steal it?"

"That is what the plan is."

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Why can't you just wait for Gaige to build the station." Zer0 repeated "Because that will take almost a year for her to build it."

"Would that be so bad? I mean, we would be together for a longer amount of time."

Zer0 put his hands on her shoulders and sighed "I know. I do want to be with you Blake, and I need your help." Blake took a step forward and placed her forehead on his shoulder. "What I need to do?" Blake questioned. "I just need you to follow my lead." Zer0 exclaimed.

"Is… is anyone going to die?"

"If everything goes according to plan then no one should be killed."

"And if everything doesn't go according to plan?"

"Then some people are going to wake up with some serious headaches."

Blake took a deep breath and sighed "Good. I've done my fair share of crimes, so this shouldn't be a problem. I just need you to promise no one will die." Zer0 smiled and promised "I promise that no one will die."

"Good. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Zer0."

She kissed him and returned to her room. Zer0 dragged his hand down his face and grumbled "No killing. That will make this a little more difficult, but I'll manage." He headed back to his room to find Salvador and Krieg asleep and Axton sitting at the desk. Axton turned to see Zer0 and questioned "So what did you do?" Zer0 laid across his bed and exclaimed "We'll have the orb in no time."

"So what is your plan? If you don't mind me asking."

"The original plan was to get a member of a highly noted organization. In this case, a member of the White Fang. We would go in, get what we were looking for and get out. Just before leaving the area, kill the White Fang member. This way, there's a body that can link the group to the crime and not point at us."

"Before you said original, what changed?"

"I needed a little more help so I have Blake coming with me. She doesn't want anyone to be killed, so that complicates things a bit."

"What's the new plan?"

"I haven't figured that part out yet, but I'll figure it out."

Axton ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "I hope you know what you're doing Zer0. Because if you mess this up, we're going to be seeing some more wanted posters of us." Zer0 responded "Everything will work out, trust me."

"You know I do man."

Bam, Zer0's got a plan to steal the orb so he and his friends can return home. What will his new plan be now that he can't kill? We shall see. Review or PM any thoughts or questions or suggestions or criticism. Special thanks to NeoNazo356 for the idea of Ruby's bot being a huntsman/ lumberjack. Also to clear any confusion on Krieg's and Gaige's weapons, here is a quick bio of them

Meat Motorcycle: Grenade launcher similar to Nora's Magnhild, but bone colored with blood red paint splashed on the barrel. Can transform into a chainsaw but turning the grenade drum and extending with spikes popping out of the sides. Basically a massive upgrade to his Meat Bicycle.

Shadow Anarchist: Almost a perfect copy of Ruby's Crescent Rose, only Shadow Anarchist is black with a white Anarchy symbol on the side. The difference between the two is Shadow Anarchist is a submachine gun, not a sniper rifle. This wasn't really made obvious in the chapter and I apologize.

So there is something for everybody. Until next time.

-Chief


	21. Chapter 21: Museum Job

Chapter 21: The Museum Job

Zer0 and Blake jumped from rooftop to rooftop through the city as they headed towards the museum. Torchwick got Zer0 a man that was willing to do the job and they were to meet by the museum. Once the museum was in sight, Zer0 exclaimed "Hold up!" Blake and Zer0 stopped on a rooftop that was close to the museum and Blake questioned "What is it?" Zer0 turned to Blake and proclaimed "I want you to wait here. You're my backup in case anything goes wrong."

"So I'm here to save your ass when you need it." Blake summarized. "Essentially. The main thing is that it needs to be quiet." Zer0 explained. "That's why I'm trusting you with this. Everyone else's fighting style is very obvious and noticeable, where as yours is very silent." Blake nodded and said "Alright. I'll be right here when you need me. Just do something to get my attention." Zer0 nodded and started to jump across the roof tops. Zer0 stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone to see him.

He accessed his suits database and started to rearrange how he looked. "I'm not exactly the most_ conspicuous person here, so I can't look like me." _Zer0 thought. His suit changed into a dark blue color, but the chest remained black. His helmet altered itself to the Gh0st helmet (looks like a helmet from Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter) so he looked nothing like himself. He was glad he was still able to access his camo ability from here.

He continued to jump along the rooftops until he reached a roof that overlooked the alley he was meant to meet his contact in. He peered over the edge and saw a lone individual in the alley way by the dumpster. Zer0 activated his helmet's night vision and saw that it was a White Fang member in a black uniform, as opposed to the usual white. Zer0 could see cat ears sticking out of the short brown hair on his head. Zer0 silently dropped down and snuck into the shadows.

"I know you're there." The White Fang proclaimed. "I heard you drop down." Zer0 emerged from the shadows and proclaimed "You know why I'm here. There is a job we must do. Let us finish it." The White Fang nodded and proclaimed "There doesn't seem to be much security on the outside."

"I care not for here. We must get on the inside. That is our challenge."

"What do you mean?"

Zer0 had done some recon on the museum to find it heavily guarded with security systems. Laser tripwires, sound detection, motion activated cameras and everything in between to make breaking in almost impossible. Zer0 set down a holo projector and it displayed a layout of the museum interior. The White Fang exclaimed "They really stepped up their game." Zer0 looked to the White Fang with a "?" on his helmet.

"The White Fang has tried to steal items from the museum before. It looks like they really don't want to lose anything."

Zer0 looked back to the holo gram and thought _"I wonder what they were trying to steal from the museum? I might have to keep an eye on this one."_ Zer0 pointed to the top of the museum and exclaimed "We will go through here. The roof is where we will go. That is our entrance." The White Fang proclaimed "That is how we get in, but how about the security systems?" Zer0 explained "We will go right here. The security station. We will control it."

"That's your big plan? We break in and take control of the security guard's office?"

"Yes."

The White Fang shrugged and proclaimed "Alright then guy. Name's Xavier, if you care." Zer0 simply stated "I don't. Let's move." The two moved silently across the street and sat on the wall on the museum's left side. Zer0 pointed up to the roof and Xavier nodded. He pulled out a rope with a grappling hook attacked to it.

He swung it a few times and then tossed it to the rooftop. There was a clang and Xavier pulled on the rope to make sure that the line was secure. Xavier went first and climbed the rope, then Zer0 followed him to the rooftop. The two moved to a sky light that was closest to the security station. Zer0 peered in to see that the halls were dark and empty.

"What are we waiting for?" Xavier exclaimed. He pulled out a blade and was prepared to smash the glass, but Zer0 caught his arm before he could. "Are you that stupid?" Zer0 questioned. "You will cause a giant scene, bringing the police." Zer0 let Xavier's arm go and pulled out his katana. He cut a latch on the window and lifted it open.

"Right, do you want me to go first?" Xavier questioned. Zer0 shook his head and looked into the hall with his infrared vision. He could see the floor almost completely lit up with laser trip wires and he noticed a security camera along the wall, but it wasn't looking at him. Zer0 hung from the window and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small metal disc about the size of a poker chip. He tossed it and it landed on the side of the camera as it panned right.

The light on the chip blinked red a few times and then turned green. The chip was a device Zer0 had Gaige put together that interfered with the camera's data transmitter so it only showed a repeated feed of an empty hallway. Zer0 dropped down carefully to avoid tripping any laser wires. He slithered his way through the trip wires and made his way to the security office. He got to the door and activated his camo so he wouldn't be detected.

He opened the door and immediately assessed the room, counting only one security guard. Zer0's camo wore off and he snuck up behind the guard. Zer0 delivered a quick strike and knocked the guard out cold, but careful not to kill him. Once the guard was knocked out, Zer0 immediately shut down all security measures in the museum so he and Xavier could get to the Eridian exhibit. He returned to the hallway and gave Xavier a thumbs up, signaling Xavier to jump down.

As Zer0 led Xavier to the exhibit, Xavier questioned "What exactly are we here for?" Zer0 answered "We're here for an orb. It is in the exhibit, just down this hallway." The two arrived at the entrance to the Eridian exhibit to find it immersed in darkness. Zer0 looked down the hall and thought it was an easy job, and that was a problem. Xavier proclaimed "Well let's go."

Zer0 threw his arm in front of Xavier and exclaimed "It is too easy. There is something we can't see. We must be careful." Xavier looked around and reminded "You shut down the security systems, remember? There shouldn't be a problem." Zer0 started switching through the visions in his helmet to try and pick up anything, but there was nothing he could see. He still thought it was too easy, but he decided to go in anyway. He let Xavier take the lead, for obvious reasons.

Xavier was halfway into the exhibit when Zer0 picked up movement on his helmet, and there was a lot of it. Zer0 barked as he drew his katana and Rex "Prepare for a fight!" Xavier drew dual dagger and shouted "I hear them everywhere! Sounds like robots!" The first bot revealed itself and charged Zer0 with dual blades on its arms. The bot was humanoid shaped with a red rectangle on its face with a red U on its chest.

The bot didn't say anything, it simply charged Zer0 with dual wrist blades. Zer0 quickly raised his Rex and blasted the bots head off. More appeared from the darkness, but Zer0 simply shot their heads off. He looked over to Xavier, who was dealing with two bots. Zer0 looked around to see more bots emerging from the darkness.

"_What's up with all the extra security? This seems a little extreme just for a few Eridian artifacts." _Zer0 thought as he shot two more bots in the head. He noticed three of them trying to jump him from behind and he swung his blade, slicing one in half. The other two didn't hesitate and charged him at the same time. Zer0 caught one of the bot's arms and pulled it into the way of the other, causing it to slice its friend's arm off.

Zer0 then plunged the robot's severed arm into the other bot's head, then sliced the head off the other. The two bots collapsed and Zer0 looked around to see Xavier stab the last robot. "Well that was a fun fight." Xavier chuckled as he sheathed his blades. "What was up with that?" Zer0 questioned. "What is with all the robots? You will answer me."

"This was the specific exhibit we were trying to get to. From what we know, the lost civilization didn't just make amazing structures."

Xavier walked past the orb they were here to get and headed towards the back. Zer0 walked past the orb and thought _"I wonder what he's going to? We never did get to explore this exhibit since the Eridian incapacitated us."_ They reached a new part of the exhibit that displayed weird looking items that resembled guns and small relics. The weapons looked skinny and looked like modern weapons. Zer0 could make out pistols, shotguns, sniper rifles and rocket launchers.

"_The White Fang wanted Eridian weapons. That's why they tried breaking in before, and that is why they have all this extra security."_ Zer0 thought as he looked at Xavier, who had a twisted smile on his face. "Thanks for helping me get in here." Xavier thanked. "It was getting a little too hard to get in here and snag some of this stuff." Xavier reached to open a case when Zer0 shot behind him and raised his blade. Zer0 brought the butt of his blade down, but Xavier caught it and barked "What the hell are you doing?" Zer0 answered "I am stopping you. We are here just for the orb, not your armory."

"What do we have here? A thief with a heart?"

"I'm an assassin."

Zer0 jumped back and charged with his katana ready to strike Xavier. Xavier anticipated this and drew his daggers, blocking Zer0's strike. Zer0 jumped back as Xavier swung for his stomach, just barely missing him. Xavier was quick with his daggers, a little too quick for Zer0's taste. Zer0 figured that using his camo was useless since Xavier could probably hear him, so Zer0 had to come up with another plan.

Zer0 shot forward with his blade ready, but shot around Xavier instead of swinging at him, catching the Faunus off guard. Zer0 swung for his back, but Xavier spun around and kicked Zer0 in the stomach, sending him flying into a display case and casing an alarm to sound. Zer0 groaned as Xavier walked over to him, laughing "At least the White Fang won't be to blame when they find your body here." Zer0 grabbed the closest weapon he could and pointed it at Xavier. "Not dead yet." Zer0 proclaimed as he pulled the trigger, firing a bolt of lightning.

Xavier flew back and crashed into the orb display case. Zer0 got up and looked at the skinny weapon, thinking _"I feel like I'm going to break this thing."_ He listened to the alarms and thought _"I need to move. The cops will be here soon, but I need them to think that the White Fang was here."_ Zer0 started grabbing the weapons and artifacts and stashing them in his bag. Zer0 walked over to Xavier to see that he was simply unconscious.

Zer0 picked up the orb and grumbled "This thing had better have been worth it." Zer0 stashed it away too and headed for the sky light he entered through. He made his exit and left the area as soon as the police showed up, immediately entering the museum. Zer0 chuckled and thought _"Enjoy prison Xavier. The White Fang won't be able to get you out of this one."_ Zer0 returned to his usual look and thought _"I need to stash these until the heat dies down, but where?"_

He sat on the rooftop and pondered what to do with his stolen loot. Zer0 stood up and returned to the rooftop Blake waited at. She practically tackled him and exclaimed "I'm so glad you're okay!" Zer0 wrapped his arms around her and questioned "You were worried?"

"Of course I was worried! I thought since the cops showed up that something went wrong."

": )"

"Why with the smile?"

"It's nice to see you care about me."

She flicked the front of his helmet and sighed "Of course I care about you Zer0. You're my boyfriend. Did you get the orb?" Zer0 pulled the orb out and exclaimed "And then some, but we need a place to store it until this whole thing blows over. Do you know any places?" Blake scratched her chin and replied "There may be one place. Follow me." The two moved through the city and entered a very bad part of town near the docks. "What are we doing here?" Zer0 questioned as they snuck through the crates.

"I have a safe house here." Blake explained as she led the way. "I stayed there for a bit after I left the White Fang." The two snuck into a warehouse and Blake lifted up a panel on the floor, revealing a trap door. She opened it up and the two jumped into the darkness. Zer0 heard a click and a light came on, revealing a small room complete with a bed and small kitchen area. There was a bed off to the far left corner with a television in the close left corner.

The right wall held a kitchen area with the refrigerator in the far right corner, followed by the skin and dishwasher with cabinets above them. A washer and dryer filled up the remaining space on the right wall. Next to the bed on the back wall was a bookshelf with only a few books on the shelves. "Welcome to my temporary home." Blake sighed. "No one else knows about this place so you can store your stuff here." Zer0 placed the orb on the top of the bookshelf and then started to place the stolen loot on the kitchen counter.

"Did you have to steal all of that stuff?" Blake questioned as she looked over the loot. "I had to make it look like the orb wasn't the only thing the supposed 'thieves' were after, so I had to take more stuff."

"I guess that makes sense. You kept your promise, right?"

"Of course. No one was killed in the heist, just as I promised."

Blake put her arm around his waist and sighed "That's good." Zer0 turned and wrapped his girlfriend in a hug, exclaiming "I always keep my promises Blake, remember that." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed "I will. So what happens now?"

"Well, we'll have to wait until the heat blows over on the robbery. After that, we'll combine the orb with the Vault Key and see what happens after that."

Blake rested her head on his shoulder and remained quiet. Zer0 sighed "We should probably head back now." Blake suggested "Why don't we stay here? I mean, no one really expects us to be back at any time. We could just stay here, and be together." A ": )" appeared on his helmet as he questioned "Then what will we do with our time?" Blake looked up at him with a smile and pulled him to the bed, practically throwing him on it.

She crawled on top of him and placed her forehead against his visor. Zer0 quickly reached up and undid the latches on his helmet. He slid his helmet off and dropped it to the ground. Blake lowered herself and pressed her lips to his as Zer0 wrapped his arms around her. He wrapped one arm around her waist while he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible. The two shared the kiss for what seemed like eternity until they finally broke it to catch their breath. Blake rested her head on Zer0's shoulder and thought _"How is he able to be so skinny and yet so soft?" _Zer0 reached up and slid her bow off her ears, making Blake question "Why?" Zer0 answered "I like seeing your ears. They make you look cuter."

He reached up and started to scratch behind her ears, causing her to purr. Blake swatted her hand away and giggled "Stop that." Zer0 persisted and continued to scratch her ears, laughing "Why? You sound like you like it!" Blake sat up to escape Zer0's reach, but he shot up and continued to scratch. Blake gave up trying to resist and rested her head on Zer0's shoulder, letting him continue to scratch her ears.

Zer0 kissed her cheek and sighed "I'm glad to be with you Blake." He stopped scratching to let Blake respond "Me too Zer0." Zer0 didn't continue to scratch, instead just held his girlfriend in his arms and enjoyed the moment together.

There you have it! The Vault Hunters have the Vault Key! How will the orb help them get home? Will the Eridian keep up his end of the deal once he is free? Stay tuned and find out! Also, putting up a poll for you, the readers, to choose what chapter comes up next! Here are the options

Release the Beast: Due to an unfortunate run in with Cardin, Krieg has gone Super Mutant Badass Psycho and will not rest until his bloodlust is satisfied. Mainly a violence and fighting chapter.

Day with our friends: Fluff chapter about the Vault Hunters spending time with their Remnant friends. Mainly Zer0/ Velvet, Krieg/ Nora and Gaige/ Ruby, but the other Vault Hunters will make friends and hang out with them.

Those are the options so go ahead and vote! Review or PM any thoughts, comments, concerns, bitches, gripes or complaints about the chapter. Just remember the line between being a critic and being a hater.

-Chief


	22. Chapter 22: Release the Beast

You all asked and you all shall receive! You all voted and gave me your opinion, so now I give you all the first reader nominated chapter… Release…. THE BEAST!

Chapter 22: Release the Beast

Weiss walked through the hall of Beacon, alone since her team hung around the Vault Hunters and she didn't particularly care for any of them. The most bearable one was Maya, but she was the one in love with a murderer whose face she's never seen. Each and every Vault Hunter had something that Weiss absolutely detested. Zer0 was nothing more than a contracted killer, no matter what anyone said about him. Axton was just an over grown child who had a problem with authority.

Maya was almost exactly the same, a child in an adult's body with no real experience in anything other than killing. Salvador was a psychopath that barely stood higher than the ground. Krieg was a monster in a man's body, wants nothing more than to kill. Then there was Gaige, the teenage bandit that Ruby had unfortunately become friends with. Weiss was her least favorite Vault Hunter since the girl had absolutely no respect in her body for anything.

Weiss shook her head to try and rid the thoughts of the bandit girl since it did nothing but make her angry. She continued to walk through the halls when an unfortunately familiar voice bellowed "GREETINGS SNOW CHILD!" Weiss turned around to see the monster in a man's body, Krieg the Psycho. Krieg walked up to her and bellowed "HOW DOES THE ORB OF MID DAY PLEASE THEE?" Weiss rolled her eyes and proclaimed "I am doing well this afternoon Krieg."

"THAT PLEASES THE VOICES!"

Krieg's inner voice groaned _"It does make me happy that we are at least communicating with people in a slightly civilized manner. Try making conversation now. Ask her what she plans on doing for lunch."_ Krieg cracked his neck and bellowed "WHAT IS THE SNOW CHILD DOING FOR THE MID DAY FEAST!?" Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose since she was developing a headache. "I am eating it with our teams, since we just get along so well." Weiss proclaimed.

"WE WILL FEAST…"

"Stop. Right now. Listen and listen well you insufferable behemoth."

"_Well that isn't very nice."_ Krieg's inner voice thought. "I want you to stay as far away from me as possible." Weiss went on. "And when we must stay close, say nothing to me unless it is of utter importance, understand?" Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"Maybe we should have let the Beowolves eat her."_ Krieg bellowed "UNGRATEFUL SNOW CHILD!" Weiss retorted "I may be ungrateful, but at least I'm not some byproduct of a failed experiment."

"_Okay, that one hurt."_ Krieg's inner voice grumbled. Krieg himself didn't shout anything since that last statement was a pretty low blow. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The brutish voice of Cardin exclaimed. Weiss turned to see all of Team CRDL walked towards the two, weapons on their backs. "Looks like Bitch Schnee and the crazy guy are having a nice conversation." Sky Lark pointed out.

"What do you four want?" Weiss snapped. "We were just looking for something to do," Cardin exclaimed with a smug smile, "and it looks like we just found what we are doing." Dove Bronzewing and Russel Thrush tackled Krieg and knocked him to the ground. Weiss tried to pull Dove off of Krieg, but Sky yanked her off and pinned her against the wall. "For a stuck up bitch," Sky laughed, "you are a pretty sexy girl."

Weiss' eyes widen at the very thought of what these four were going to do her. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THE SNOW CHILD! BEFORE I PAINT THE WALL RED WITH YOUR BLOOD AND BRAINS!" Weiss could see Krieg trying to force himself up, which was relatively easy since he probably weighed more than both of the combined. "Can you two do something to keep him quiet?" Cardin barked. "Just knock him out or something!" Russel punch Krieg in the face and Krieg bellowed "YOU CAN'T STOP THE VOICES THAT WAY! I'VE TRIED!"

Sky kept Weiss pinned against the wall as Cardin forced a kiss on her. "I'LL TEAR OUT YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT TO YOU!" Krieg bellowed. Cardin broke the contact and growled "I'll do this myself since you two can't!" Cardin stood on Krieg's chest and raised his mace into the air. "Nighty night freak!" Cardin shouted as he brought his mace down on Krieg's head.

Cardin jumped off Krieg and exclaimed "Now where were we?" Weiss stopped seeing Cardin and his chumps as a threat as she saw Krieg start to flail around. She saw his left arm shrink down to a tiny size, while his right arm grew to a massive size. In a deep, disturbing voice, Krieg growled "You wanted the monster… well, now you've GOT HIM!" Krieg threw Russel off of him, smashing the wall he collided with.

Krieg then grabbed Dove and tossed him out of the window. Krieg got to his feet and bellowed "TIME TO KILL THE DESERVING!" Krieg reached behind him and pulled out his Meat Bicycle, growling "I'm hungry for blood." Cardin and Sky immediately ran as fast as they could away from the massive psycho as he bellowed "LET THE KILLING BEGIN!" Krieg chased the two through the halls as his inner voice barked _"KRIEG! STOP! DON'T KILL THEM!"_

"MUST KILL THE UNDESERVING! THEY MUST DIE!"

Krieg was relentlessly pursuing the two that attempted to rape Weiss against his inner voice's shouts against it. The four were no better than the bandits of Pandora, and they deserved death. The two ran into a room and Krieg pursued them into it without regard for anything. It was the locker room and everyone was freaking out and tried to get out. "WHERE ARE THE DESERVING!? THEIR FACES HAVE A DATE WITH MY AXE!" Krieg bellowed over the screaming.

"_Damn it Krieg! Enough!"_ Krieg's inner voice barked. _"How are we still in this form? It should have worn off by now."_ Krieg searched the area for his targets, hoping they didn't escape him. He reached his locker and tore the door off, grabbing his Meat Motorcycle. He dragged it across the ground, creating a sickening scraping sound as he continued his search. Weiss was frozen out of shock and fear where Krieg had become the monster he truly was.

"He's a monster." Weiss gasped, back still against the wall. "Nothing but a monster." She looked at Russel, who was lying face down on the ground. She checked his pulse and saw that he was still alive. Weiss pulled out her scroll and contacted the infirmary, letting them know about Russel and Dove outside. After she was done, Weiss sprinted to the mess hall to find the Vault Hunters.

"_If anyone knows how to stop that rampaging beast, it has to be the Vault Hunters."_ Weiss thought as she busted through the doors to the mess hall. She saw all of them minus Krieg sitting with her team and talking. Weiss ran over to them and barked "Krieg has gone insane!" All of stared at her with confused looks (minus Zer0, whose helmet simply displayed a "?") and Axton commented "Krieg was already insane… so that isn't news."

"I mean worse! He may have just killed two members of Team CRDL and is now going after the last two!"

All of the Vault Hunters dropped their food and pulled out their weapons. Several students ran into the mess hall shouting about a monster in the locker room. "Let's move! The rest of you stay here!" Axton ordered as he loaded a jungle camo assault rifle. The Vault Hunters started to follow Axton and Weiss proclaimed "We should go with them." Yang replied "I don't think that is a good idea in the slightest."

"Yang's right." Ruby agreed. "We should let them handle the situation." Weiss grimaced and barked "So we are just going to let them take on that monster alone?" Blake argued from behind her book "He is there friend, not a monster."

"You didn't see what I saw. I saw their 'friend' slam Russel into the wall and throw Dove out the window. He won't stop until they're dead."

"And you think we can handle him better than the Vault Hunters?"

Weiss was starting to get furious at this point. "So we are going to sit here and do nothing?" She practically shouted. Ruby frowned and replied "We are going to let the Vault Hunters handle the situation. They know Krieg better than we do. Let this go Weiss."

"You need to see what is going on. Then maybe you will see the Vault Hunters for what they truly are."

She turned and started running towards the locker room, hoping her team was following her so they could see for themselves. She turned down the hall and saw Zer0 and Maya posted by the door while Gaige had her new weapon pointed at Cardin, who was laying on his back. Weiss heard Axton order "Let the kid go Krieg! There's been enough fighting today!" Krieg bellowed "NEVER ENOUGH! GOTTA FILL THE RED BAR!" Weiss ran over to the door and peered into the room to see Salvador and Axton with rifles pointed at the Krieg Beast.

Weiss also noticed Sky under Krieg's foot with Krieg's new weapon pointed straight at him in grenade launcher form. "Put it down amigo! We don't want to hurt you!" Salvador barked. "KILL THE DESERVING! THAT'S WHAT THE VOICES SAY! KILL THE ONES THAT TRIED TO HURT HER!" Axton shouted "Don't do it Krieg! Just let the punk go and we'll hurt him without killing him!" Krieg started to lower his grenade launcher and Salvador eased "That's it Krieg. No one else needs to get hurt."

Krieg's head twitched and he shouted in a normal voice "Shoot me! Do it now!" Weiss was incredibly confused since she thought that Krieg spoke only in nonsense. "What?" Axton questioned.

"Shoot me! I can't hold him back for much longer! He won't stop until those four are dead! You… gotta… kill…"

Krieg's head started to twitch and he bellowed "NO! KILL THE DESERVING! KILL THEM ALL!" Krieg pointed his grenade launcher back at Dove. Weiss thought Dove was a dead man until Krieg was lifted up and thrown across the room by Maya's Phase Lock. "Move!" Maya barked as she pushed Weiss out of the way. Zer0 moved into the room with his katana and giant golden revolver out.

Krieg brought himself to his feet as Dove ran out of the locker room in a panic. "MOVE YOUR MEAT SACKS OR I WILL MOVE THEM!" Krieg bellowed. "Not going to happen Krieg." Axton proclaimed, rifle pointed at Krieg. "THEN I WILL MOVE THE WORLD TO KILL THE DESERVING! I WILL MAKE IT RAIN WITH THEIR BLOOD! THEIR INTESTINES WILL HANG FROM MY CEILING AND DECORATE MY LIFE!"

"Get Dove and Cardin out of here!"

As soon as Axton turned, Krieg slammed him aside with his arm. Weiss didn't wait to see what happened next, she turned and ran with Gaige and Maya as they practically dragged Cardin. Weiss looked over her shoulder to see Zer0 fly from the locker room and Krieg smash through the wall and chase after them. "THE DESERVING SHALL TASTE MY BLOODY HATRED!" Krieg bellowed as he chased them. Weiss felt like her life was in more danger than if she was in Forever Fall without a weapon.

Gaige stopped and summoned her trash bot, shouting "I'll buy you guy's time! Go!" Maya stopped and added "Get out of here Weiss!" Weiss kept moving and saw Gaige's bot catch Krieg's weapon, stopping it mid-swing. Krieg pulled back on his weapon and spat a column of flames on to the bot, melting it into a hot pile of metal. Gaige started to fire her weapon, firing rounds as fast as her automatic weapon could.

Maya pulled out a red SMG and started shooting rounds as well, but it didn't seem to stop him. He hip checked Gaige, slamming her into the wall and knocked her out cold. Maya was about to Phase Lock Krieg against, but he slammed the ground in front of her and sent her flying. She rolled on the ground as Krieg continued his charge. Weiss turned and started to run after Cardin and Dove, who hadn't stopped running.

Weiss turned a corner and hid behind a column, allowing Krieg to run past her in search of his prey. Krieg stumbled and she noticed him start to change back into his normal form. "Can't let them get away." Krieg grumbled. "Can't let them hurt anyone else." Krieg's grip on his Meat Motorcycle tightened as his inner voice barked _"We have to stop this now Krieg. We've done enough already."_

"NO! THEY WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! THEY WILL FEEL MY FINGERS IN THEIR EYEBALLS! THEY WON'T FEEL THE TASTE OF FREEDOM UNTIL MY AXE ENDS THEIR FIRE!"

Krieg charged down the hallway, completely ignorant of Weiss' presence. She went back around the corner and sprinted back to the locker room to grab Myrtenaster. She ran past the unconscious bodies of Gaige and Maya and ran into the warzone that was the locker room. Salvador was slumped against a wall while Axton laid near a bench. She grabbed her weapon and heard Axton groan "My aching head."

Weiss knelt next to him and questioned "Are you going to make it?" Axton got up and groaned "I'll be fine. Where's everyone else at?"

"Maya and Gaige are out cold. Krieg is running after Cardin and Dove right now."

Axton cracked his neck and exclaimed "We have to stop him. Let's go and keep him from doing any more damage. Where's Zer0 at?" Weiss answered "I have no idea. He wasn't with Maya or Gaige and he isn't outside."

"He's probably already moving after Krieg. We should get moving."

Axton and Weiss went down the hallway that Krieg went down after Dove and Cardin. "So what's the plan on dealing with Krieg?" Weiss questioned. "We can't hurt him too much or he'll just go Super Badass Mutant Psycho again. We need to knock him out so he won't transform." Axton answered.

"Why not just kill him?"

Axton slid to a stop and practically growled "Listen bitch. We are NOT killing Krieg." Weiss opened her mouth to protest, but Axton growled again "If you kill Krieg… then I will kill you." Axton continued down the hall and Weiss followed him with a scowl. They ran down the hall until they came to a T intersection and Axton cursed "Damn it. I can't tell which way he went. Looks like we'll have to split up." Axton shot her a look that basically shouted _"Remember what I said."_

He went down the left path while Weiss went right, hoping that Axton ran into Krieg. She ran for a bit until she saw several scorch marks on the ground and Dove slumped against the wall. She ran over to him and found him to still be alive. She heard more explosions and moved towards them to find a large hole in the wall leading to the center of the courtyard. She looked out of the hole to see Cardin with his back to the statue and Krieg with his Meat Motorcycle in chainsaw form.

Weiss thought fast and fired an electric bolt, nailing Krieg in the back. He turned to look at her out of his one good eye and then turned back to Cardin. Weiss jumped down, using her glyphs to make sure she didn't kill herself, and charged Krieg with her rapier. Krieg must have either heard her or sensed her or something since he spun and deflected her blow with his weapon. She bounced back from his blow and turned back to Cardin.

"I'm not done with you Krieg." Weiss barked, her rapier still at the ready. "NOT MY FIGHT! NOT YOUR FIGHT! ONLY WITH THE OBNOXIOUS BIRD MAN IS MY FIGHT!" Krieg bellowed without facing her.

"We have a fight right here Krieg."

Krieg turned back towards her and barked "NO FIGHTING! NOT AGAINST THE INNOCENT!" Weiss rotated her chamber to her ice dust and then proclaimed "This is a fight now." Weiss lunged forward and her blade landed in the small of Krieg's back. She tried to remove her blade, but it wouldn't budge. Krieg turned and Weiss was forced to let go of her weapon.

She saw him holding her blade as it protruded from his stomach, covered in blood. "I CAN FEEL THE BLADE IN MY SPINE!" Krieg bellowed. "THE SNOW CHILD HAS TURNED THE SNOW RED WITH VIOLENCE! NO LONGER INNOCENT!" She braced herself for the brute to charge her with his weapon, but he turned it into its grenade launcher form and fired a grenade at her. She was thrown back by the explosion and rolled until she jumped to her feet. She pointed her rapier at the psycho for his charge, but he simply fired another grenade.

Weiss was thrown back again, but this time her fall was intercepted… by Krieg's leg. She felt the sharp pain in her back as she hit the ground and slid towards Cardin. Weiss rolled onto her back and was immediately met with Krieg's boot to her throat. She was staring down the barrel of Krieg's weapon as he growled "Taste the violence." Weiss was sure this monster would be the end if her, until a black shadow tackled Krieg away from her.

"You don't want to do this Krieg! Once you do there will be no going back!" A male voice shouted. Weiss sat up to see a man, just barely older than she was, with white hair. She recognized the black suit as Zer0's. "SHE IS DESERVING! SHE PUT THE KNIFE IN MY SPINE!" Krieg bellowed as he switched his weapon into chainsaw form. "Krieg, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if it means stopping this madness." Zer0 barked.

Krieg charged and bellowed "YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Zer0 shot forward and clashed his sword with Krieg's chainsaw. "Focus Krieg!" Zer0 shouted. "I'm not your enemy!" Krieg pushed Zer0 off and charged Weiss with his weapon ready. Weiss jumped out of the way as the chainsaw tore through the concrete like it was nothing.

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster from the ground and readied herself for Krieg's next attack. Krieg was about to charge her when Zer0 kicked his legs out from beneath him and dropped him to the ground. Krieg was about to get up when Zer0 delivered a quick strike to the back of Krieg's head with the butt of his blade. Krieg dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap, giving Beacon a moment of peace and quiet. Weiss made a quick stride to Krieg with her weapon ready to end the miserable beast's existence.

Zer0 stepped in her way and growled "You will not lay a hand on Krieg." Weiss responded "You are seriously going to defend this monster?"

"He's not a monster, he's my friend."

"Well your 'friend' just tried to murder four people. Is that what you call a friend?"

Zer0 ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "And why do you think he tried to murder them? Krieg only kills the people who are deserving." Weiss was about to say something when she started to think about why Krieg actually went after Team CRDL, they were going to rape her. He was defending her from the four, that's why he went after them. Zer0 lifted Krieg on his shoulders and grumbled "You may think we are just a bunch of murderers, but there is a lot more to all of us than meets the eye." Zer0 carried Krieg off, leaving Weiss in the destroyed courtyard.

Weiss knew she had a lot to think about now after seeing Krieg turn into a monster, simply to protect her.

BOOM! Krieg when crazy and started swinging! Pretty fun chapter to write and Weiss finally saw Krieg "Release the Beast"! Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. And just a little news on the story

Views: 13896

Reviews: 55

Favorites: 35

Follows: 43

This is my most popular story out of all my other stories. 2nd place is RWBY: Draco Hunt and 3rd is Zer0's D3m0n. Just a little Chief News for erebody. Until next time.

-Chief


	23. Chapter 23: Repent for your Sins

Chapter 23: Repent for your Sins

Weiss sat in Professor Ozpin's office after the massive incident involving Krieg and Team CRDL. She sat in the office with Zer0, who wasn't wearing his helmet. "Where is your helmet?" Weiss questioned, trying to break the awkward silence between the two of them. Zer0 didn't really have much to say to her since she wanted to kill Krieg after his rampage. "Krieg broke my helmet when he hit me." Zer0 answered. "Smashed the visor. It'll take forever to fix it."

"I'm sorry that happened."

"Doubt it."

Weiss didn't really hold it against him since she had treated all of the Vault Hunters so poorly. "Sorry about that." Zer0 sighed. Weiss raised an eyebrow as Zer0 explained "I've been pretty cruel to you and I'm sorry."

"It is okay. I haven't treated you, or any of the others in a very dignified manner."

Zer0 held out his hand and questioned "Friends?" She smiled and shook his hand, replying "Friends." The door opened and Professor Ozpin walked in with his usual coffee mug in his hand. He sat behind his desk wordlessly and looked at the two as he intertwined his fingers. "So explain to me why we've had this particular incident when you agreed that none of my students were to be harmed." Ozpin exclaimed. There was no change in his usual tone of voice, but Zer0 could tell that Ozpin was furious that the incident had occurred.

Zer0 ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to find the right words to explain the situation the best he could. "Krieg was acting in my defense." Weiss proclaimed, throwing Zer0 off. _"Is she really defending Krieg? After she just tried to kill him?"_ Zer0 thought. "I was walking through the halls with Krieg when we were attacked by Team CRDL." Weiss explained. "Russel and Dove held down Krieg while Dove and Cardin tried to force themselves on me."

Zer0 watched for Ozpin's reactions to the news, but he really maintained his composure. "Cardin struck Krieg in the head, and Krieg started to change his form." Weiss went on. Ozpin looked to Zer0 and questioned "Why exactly did Krieg change form?" Zer0 explained "It is his Release the Beast skill. When Krieg reaches a low percentage of health, he changes into a Super Badass Mutant Psycho."

"I see. What happened after that, Mrs. Schnee?"

Weiss went on "Krieg then slammed Russel into the wall and threw Dove from the window. Krieg then proceeded to chase after Cardin and Sky. I went to the Vault Hunters to see if they could help the situation." Ozpin turned back to Zer0 and questioned "What happened after that?" Zer0 explained "Weiss found us and told us that Krieg was going after Team CRDL. We went to the locker room and confronted Krieg. We almost had Krieg calmed down, but he lost control and removed us from the fight."

"Removed you from the fight? Explain please."

"Krieg doesn't want to hurt us… he's our friend. He either knocked us out or did whatever he could to prevent us from fighting him without him hurting us too horribly. People may see him as a monster, but there is a kindness behind the bloodlust. Krieg did go overboard, I can't argue with that, but his actions were provoked."

Ozpin remained quiet as he scratched his chin in thought. "Thank you for your side of the incident." Ozpin thanked. "There will be an investigation regardless. These accusations will be looked into and there will be punishments for the actions." Weiss questioned "What will happen to Krieg?"

"Until the investigation is closed, Krieg will remain incarcerated in the basement of the school. He will be under constant surveillance so an incident like this will not occur again. You may both leave, I have a large amount of work to do now."

Weiss and Zer0 walked out of the office, both seemed upset with the outcome of their visit. "I hope that Krieg won't be punished for saving me." Weiss sighed. "Is that sadness I hear in your voice?" Zer0 poked at with a small smile. Weiss chuckled "I wanted to thank Krieg for saving me. He at least deserves that and not to be treated like an animal."

"Finally starting to see things our way now, huh?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and replied "I just don't see Krieg as a monster anymore. Most of my thoughts on the others still remain… especially Gaige." Zer0 sighed "You should really get to know us better, then maybe we'll be friendlier towards you."

"Possibly. I'm going to go see if I can thank Krieg myself. Good day, Zer0."

"Good day, Mrs. Schnee."

Zer0 did a small bow, mainly just to patronize Weiss a bit before he headed towards the infirmary. Weiss went in a different direction, towards the basement of the school. She wanted to speak to Krieg herself and get his side. The basement was always a cold and miserable place to go, especially since it was where any captured Grimm went as well as any students that would need to be confined. She walked through the hall with cages holding Grimm on each side.

The different Grimm snarled and tried to claw at her, but to no avail. She walked until she found a professional huntsman sitting next to the only cage with a light in it; Krieg's cage. Krieg was chained to the chair, the floor, even the ceiling using multiple chains. "You have no need to be here." The huntsman growled. "I am here simply to speak to the man who helped me." Weiss stated.

She noticed Krieg's head lift up, but he remained quiet. "You need to leave." The huntsman proclaimed. "Let her speak." Krieg grumbled. Weiss put her hands on the bars and asked "How are you doing Krieg?"

"The chains… the restraints… the darkness… all too familiar."

Weiss raised her eyebrow at the tone of his voice. Normally he was loud, boisterous and his screams made no sense in the slightest. But now, it was like he was under some form of drugs, leveling him out. Krieg tried to raise his arms, but the chains prevented him from moving in the slightest. "They held me back." Krieg grumbled. "With the bad touch needles and rock juice, they hurt me… they hurt us."

"Krieg, what are you talking about?"

"The white coats… they took my other side and my little one. My other side now suffers the eternal slumber while the little one roams the world. I became the monster of flesh and gore."

Weiss was trying to figure out what he was talking about. _"White coats… like a doctor?"_ Weiss thought. _"Other side? Little one? Was… was Krieg a father?"_ Weiss questioned "Krieg, were you once a father?" Krieg lifted his head up completely, Weiss noticing his eye was different. The usual bloodlust that remained in Krieg's eye was gone, replaced with a soft brown that looked… normal.

Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"Let me take control Krieg. You've been good for a while now, you deserve a rest. Aren't you tired Krieg?"_ Krieg grumbled "I require the silence of the screams. Need… sleep." Krieg's head dropped for a moment, but then lifted up almost immediately. "Hello Weiss." Krieg greeted in a softer tone. "What do you mean hello?" Weiss questioned.

"We haven't met, but then again, you do know about me."

"I don't understand."

"I am the voice in Krieg's head, the original Krieg."

Weiss' eyes widened at the statement, she was meeting Krieg's sanity. "Krieg doesn't let me out much." The Voice sighed. "He likes to be in control, but I was able to get him to sleep… at least for a little while." Weiss opened her mouth, but she wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry that you had to witness Krieg go wild." The Voice apologized. "I tried to hold him back, but I can only do so much."

"There is no reason to apologize. You and Krieg saved me from Cardin. I couldn't imagine what they would have done to me if Krieg hadn't been there."

Krieg's head dropped and he sighed "He saw them as deserving since they were attacking you. I didn't want him to kill them, that isn't how this planet works. Krieg doesn't really understand that since we've been accustomed to Pandora." Weiss proclaimed "Krieg, thank you." Krieg lifted his head as Weiss went on "Even though I've treated you very poorly, you still fought to help me. Which is twice now that you saved my life. I will do everything I can to make sure that you are set free. I will help you Krieg." Krieg smiled behind his mask and replied "Thank you Weiss. Krieg is coming back, so remember who else is in here." Krieg's head dropped again and shot back up like it did before.

"HELLO THERE SNOW CHILD!" Krieg bellowed. "HAS THE BIRD MEN BEEN BROUGHT TO THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE!?" Weiss chuckled at Krieg's outburst and replied "Not yet, but soon Krieg. Team CRDL will answer for their actions and you will be set free."

"I SHALL TASTE THE SWEET AROMA OF FREEDOM WHILE THE DESERVING CHOKE ON THE ASHES… OF INCARCERATION!"

"Yes they will Krieg. I'm going to see how the others are doing. I will be back to talk with you again soon."

"ENJOY THE AROMA SNOW CHILD!"

Weiss did a small bow to the psycho and returned to the school above.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 went to the infirmary to check on how his friends were faring after their run in with Krieg. The remaining Team RWBY had already beaten him there and were talking with everyone. Axton and Salvador were talking with Yang while Ruby and Gaige chatted with each other. Blake was sitting in a chair reading from a book next to an empty bed and Maya was on the other side of the room reading her own book. Zer0 walked in and Gaige cheered "Zeery! You're okay!"

Everyone looked over to see the unmasked (or unhelmeted) Zer0. "Where's your helmet?" Axton questioned. "Are you going for a more natural look?" Zer0 rolled his eyes at Axton and exclaimed "Krieg busted my helmet so it is practically useless now."

"So you will be walking around without a helmet now?"

"Basically, but not by my choice."

"I like it." Blake proclaimed from behind her book. "I don't see you enough without your helmet." Zer0 chuckled and took a seat on the bed next to her. "So what's going to happen to Krieg?" Maya questioned as she set her book down. "Ozpin has him confined right now until the investigation closes and ultimately proves Krieg's innocence. Krieg will probably face some repercussions for his excessive use of force, but I doubt it will be much compared to what Team CDRL will face." Zer0 updated. "I guess we will have to wait this shit storm out until Krieg is good." Axton sighed.

"Sadly. I know he will be fine."

"We just don't want to see our friend treated like this." Salvador added. The rest of the day was pretty somber and dull since all of the Vault Hunters were down since Krieg was locked up.

Well, that's happening in this. Sorry it is taking me so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with work and other BS that comes with military. Regardless, I'll get chapters up as quick as I can. On another note, I will be working on a collaboration piece with SOVIETxEAGLE and roosterteethfanatic so I'll let y'all RWBY fans out there know when that comes out. Other than that, review or PM any thoughts or questions about the chapter.

-Chief


	24. Chapter 24: Day with our friends

This is going to be the fluff chapter mentioned in the Museum Job chapter. This is more of a character interaction chapter than anything.

Chapter 24: Day with our Friends

Zer0 and Velvet

Zer0 walked with Velvet into town, Zer0 still in his suit since he really didn't have any civilian clothes. Velvet was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans and seemed incredibly happy. Zer0 could understand since the two hadn't really hung out that much since he started openly dating Blake. "So what exactly are we going into town for?" Zer0 questioned as Velvet scanned the stores. "Because you can't just wear your one suit all the time." Velvet explained, still scanning the stores. "And since you aren't going to be wearing your helmet for a while, you need some normal clothes."

"You know how I feel about 'normal', Velvet."

Zer0 didn't really believe in normality, he figured everyone was different and unique. So being normal was both wrong and the thought was ludicrous. "I know that you don't believe in being normal," Velvet sighed, "but you do believe in… blending into society." Zer0 shrugged and replied "I guess you have a point there. So where is our first stop going to be?"

"Right here!"

They were standing in front of a store called "Hunter Gear" with bright neon letters. "This sounds like a weapon shop." Zer0 pointed out. "It is not." Velvet exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have a problem if it was. I would like a weapon like Gaige's, but not a scythe."

"It isn't a weapon shop!"

"Can we go to a weapon shop?"

"That isn't what today is about!"

Zer0 sighed in disappointment, he really wanted a new weapon. "Come on Mr. Grumpy Butt." Velvet giggled as she dragged Zer0 into the shop. It was exactly what Velvet was looking for; a clothing store. There were circular racks dominating the center with different articles of clothing hanging from them. "Now, what style of clothing do you prefer?" Velvet questioned as she started looking through the shirt rack.

"Whatever fits." Zer0 replied as he followed Velvet around the store. She turned towards him and questioned "Light colors? Dark colors? Band shirts? What?"

"I guess dark colors, I'm an assassin after all."

"Makes sense. Here, hold onto this."

Velvet handed him a black shirt and Zer0 inspected it. It was a black t-shirt with a strange silver symbol that resembled a dragon. "I don't get it." Zer0 stated as he stared at the symbol. "It's Cloudedge." Velvet giggled from behind a rack.

"What's Cloudedge?"

"It's a game. A really fun game where you can do anything you want."

"Alright. What else do you have?"

She handed him a dark blue shirt with nothing on it. "I don't think you would wear a bunch of clothes with logos on them," Velvet exclaimed as she grabbed a few more shirts, "so I guess some basic clothes will be good for you." Zer0 ventured off on his own and started looking at clothes himself. He found a rack that had jackets and sweatshirts on it. None caught his eye except for one, a black hoodie with a grey stripe running down the center.

It looked like his suit, so he liked it and grabbed it. Someone tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Velvet with an armful of clothing. He took the clothes from her and was promptly pushed into a changing room. Zer0 sighed and changed into a dark blue shirt with a pair of jeans. He added the jacket and walked out of the changing room.

Velvet smiled and exclaimed "Wow, you look like a normal guy. Minus the four finger thing." Zer0 rolled his eyes and proclaimed "Alright, I have some civilian attire. Can we leave now?"

"Of course not! You still have more clothes to try on!"

Zer0 groaned as he turned and went back into the changing room. He continued to change from outfit to outfit for a little over an hour. Zer0 hated every second of it, but he was able to acquire several civilian outfits. He walked out with several bags in his arms while Velvet skipped ahead of him. "Please tell me we're done with shopping for clothes." Zer0 groaned. "We are, so now we can go to a weapon shop for you." Velvet happily proclaimed.

"Thank the Angel for that."

They found a weapon shop and Zer0 looked around, trying to think of what weapon he could build. "Do you know what you want to make?" Velvet questioned as she took have of Zer0's bags. "Not really sure." Zer0 replied. "I just want something that works for me."

"Well, what do you do for melee attacks?"

"My katana."

"And for ranged attacks?"

"Sniper rifle."

"Then why not just combine them both?"

Zer0 scratched his chin and thought about combining his two weapons. He looked around and saw a sniper rifle chamber and a katana hilt. "I think you may be onto something Velvet." Zer0 proclaimed as he grabbed the pieces. He grabbed a sniper rifle barrel and two katana blades. He grabbed a motorcycle choke and a few sniper rifle magazines.

"What exactly are you going to do with all of those pieces?" Velvet questioned as Zer0 brought them to the counter. "I saw it in a book." Zer0 answered as he gave the clerk the payment. "If I can get it together correctly, then it is going to be awesome." Zer0 took his bag of parts and the two exited the store. "So what else do you want to do?" Velvet questioned. "I don't know." Zer0 answered. "Do you want to see a movie?"

Velvet smiled and cheered "Sure! I know this one really good movie about a superhero trying to stop this one assassin. Something like the Cold Weather Warrior?" Zer0 rolled his eyes and exclaimed "Then let's get going." Velvet skipped next to Zer0 as they headed for a movie theater.

O00000O00000O

Gaige and Ruby

Gaige was leading Ruby through Forever Fall Forest, looking for a nice open place. Gaige carried a small red box under her arm while Ruby kept her hands behind her back, concealed by her red cloak. They walked for a bit until they found a large spot that was clear of trees. "This is perfect!" Gaige cheered as she skipped to the center. Ruby walked over to Gaige, hands still behind her back, and questioned "What exactly are we doing here Gaige? You didn't tell me anything back at Beacon other than 'It's a surprise!', and I would really like to know."

"It's a gift!"

Gaige held out the box to Ruby with a wide smile. Ruby looked at the small box with a raised eyebrow. "A gift for what?" Ruby questioned as she looked up at the young anarchist. "For being such an awesome friend and helping me build the Shadow Anarchist." Gaige exclaimed. "Now take your gift and open it!"

"Okay, but first, my gift to you."

Gaige raised her eyebrow this time as Ruby took her arms from behind her back and held out a Shadow Anarchist. "You're giving me my own weapon?" Gaige questioned. "It's a copy of the Shadow Anarchist. Since you use Deathtrap a lot, I figured that you should give him one too." Ruby answered. Gaige never thought about giving Deathtrap a scythe, but Ruby did. _"She thought about Deathtrap?"_ Gaige thought. _"That's… really sweet actually."_ Gaige took Deathtrap's Anarchist as Ruby took the box from Gaige's hand.

Gaige set the weapon on the ground as Ruby opened the box to reveal a single black fingerless glove. "A glove?" Ruby questioned as she took it out of the box. "Yes! Put it on!" Gaige cheered. Ruby shrugged and put the glove on her left hand. "Now raise it up like I do with Deathtrap!" Gaige exclaimed cheerfully.

Ruby did as she was instructed and raised her hand. Ruby jumped back as she something rise from the ground in front of her. She looked up at the massive robot to see it sorta looked like Deathtrap, only this seemed in better condition and with legs. The body and head were the same, only in a grey metallic color. The eye still glowed red and the legs were sleek and smooth.

The right hand carried a large single bladed axe, like it was designed to chop things down with a single swipe. "Ruby, Id' like you to meet your own personal bot, Ch0p Sh0p!" Gaige cheered as she held her hands out to present the bot. Ruby was in awe of the bot before her, amazed that Gaige went to the trouble of building a bot just for her. Ruby couldn't help herself, she practically tackled Gaige and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you!" Ruby thanked/ screamed. "Thank you so much Gaige!"

Gaige was able to hold her ground as the slightly smaller girl tackled her and wrapped her arms around her. "It's no big Rubles." Gaige chuckled. "I just figured…" Gaige's words cut off as she felt Ruby's lips plant a quick kiss on her cheek. Ruby let her go and immediately started to check Ch0p Sh0p out. "He's so cool!" Ruby cheered as she looked her bot up and down. "What kind of features does he have?"

Gaige was miles away as she placed her fingertips on the spot where Ruby kissed her. "Gaige!" Ruby called, trying to break her from her trance. Gaige shook her head and asked "What?"

"I asked what kind of features does Ch0p Sh0p have?"

"Right, um, I made a list."

Gaige reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Gaige read out loud "Give command Kick Axe Cannon." Ruby nodded and exclaimed "Kick Axe Cannon!" Ch0p's head jerked forward and raised his axe, planting it on his right shoulder. There was a clicking sound and the axe remained on his shoulder and targeted a tree.

Ch0p took a bracing stance and rounds started to fire out of the end of the axe's handle. "That is amazing!" Ruby cheered over the sound of gunfire. "What caliber is he firing?" Gaige answered "He's firing a .50 caliber round without overheating the barrel." The gunfire cut off as the sound of several trees falling over followed.

"Awesome! What else?"

"Try the Dub Blaster."

"Sounds awesome! Dub Blaster!"

Ch0p stood up straight and the two panels on his chest opened up, revealing two massive speakers. Ch0p braced himself and pushed his chest out, blasting a sound wave of dubstep towards the trees. The trees bowed at the sound wave with leaves flying off of them until they were bare. Ch0p ceased the sound blast as Ruby cheered "Ch0p is totally… badass!" Gaige smirked at her handy work as Ruby cheered over it.

"_Completely worth it."_ Gaige thought. _"I'm so glad she loves it. Ruby's so sweet, she's so talented. She's also pretty cute… wait… WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST THINK!?"_ Gaige shook her head to try and shake the thoughts from her head. "Anything else?" Ruby questioned, almost like she was pleading for more. "I got one more trick up my sleeve." Gaige proclaimed, ignoring her thoughts. "A Deathtrap original. The Stare."

"The Stare!"

Ch0p Sh0p's eye started to glow a brighter red until a red laser flew from the eye. The laser cut through a few trees before it stopped. "I can't believe this!" Ruby cheered as Ch0p Sh0p digistructed away. "Ch0p Sh0p is so amazing!" Gaige watched as Ruby looked at her glove with wide eyes. Gaige couldn't help but smile at Ruby, thinking _"Ruby is so amazing… STOP THINKING THAT!"_

A familiar sound echoed through the trees as Beowolf howls filled the forest. "Well sounds like we're about to have some company." Ruby proclaimed as she pulled out Crescent Rose. Gaige pulled out Shadow Anarchist and summoned Deathtrap. "How long does it take for Ch0p Sh0p to cool down?" Ruby questioned as the howls got louder. "About a minute." Gaige answered.

"It seems like we may have less than a minute."

Beowolves exploded from the trees and charged the two teenage girls. "The poor bastards." Gaige giggled as she pointed Shadow Anarchist at the horde of Grimm.

O00000O00000O

Krieg and Nora

Nora sat cross legged in front of Krieg's cage and talked about her day, mainly just to keep her psychotic friend occupied. "And then I sent that Ursa flying!" Nora cheered/ sang. Ren sat in the chair where the usual hunter sat and read from a book. Nora and Ren managed to talk Professor Ozpin into letting them watch over Krieg for a bit. Ren explained that letting Krieg see some friendly faces would prevent any other incidents from occurring while he was confined.

Ozpin finally allowed them to watch over the psycho, even though Krieg was merely acting in defense of Weiss. Word spread about what Team CRDL tried to do to Weiss and everyone agreed Krieg should be free, not Team CRDL. "EXPLOSION BUDDY WIL LSEND THE DARK ONES AMONG THE STARS WITH HER BOOM HAMMER!" Krieg bellowed from his binds. Krieg was still chained to his chair, never allowed to be free of his binds until he was ultimately proved innocent. Even when he was proved innocent, he could never be fully trusted again since he nearly killed Team CRDL.

"_We went too far."_ Krieg's inner voice exclaimed. _"We should have stopped after the first two."_ Krieg shook his head and bellowed "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Nora stood up and questioned "What's wrong Krieg?"

"THE VOICES! MAKE THEM STOP!"

"_Krieg, listen."_ His inner voice ordered. _"We need to learn. We need to adapt."_ Krieg struggled in his binds and bellowed "NO! THEY WERE…"

"_Yes, they were deserving. I won't disagree with you about that, but I do disagree with the amount of force."_

"THEY FELT THE PAIN! THEY SUFFERED WHAT THEY NEEDED TO!"

"Krieg, you need to calm down." Nora urged. _"Krieg, look at Nora right now."_ Krieg's inner voice exclaimed. Krieg looked up at Nora to see a look of concern. _"What if she got hurt in our rampage? Could you live with that?"_ Krieg's inner voice asked. Krieg kept his stare on Nora, thinking about what would have happened if he accidently hurt her.

Krieg was human after all, he did have feelings and emotions. Krieg would have never been able to forgive himself if he hurt Nora or Ren, or anyone he made friends with during his time at Beacon. "Krieg, are you okay?" Nora questioned. Krieg smiled behind his mask and bellowed "WORRY NOT EXPLOSION BUDDY! I SPEAK WITH THE VOICES!

"What do the voices say?"

"THAT WE MUST STAY THE COURSE OF SOCIETY AND NOT DELVE INTO THE POOLS OF BLOOD!"

"Soooo… I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ren spoke from behind his book "He's saying he needs to learn how to behave." Nora nodded her head and suggested "Why don't you work with your inner voice?" Krieg's inner voice exclaimed _"That isn't that bad of an idea. I've suggested it before, but you don't listen to me."_ Krieg bellowed "NO! THE INNER VOICE WILL KILL US BOTH!"

"_No, I won't. Only if our axe touches the flesh on an innocent will I take us down. If you give me control when we aren't fighting, we may be able to appear like we fit into society."_

"NO! ONLY I HOLD THE REIGNS TO THE MADNESS!"

"_If you won't give me control, then listen to me! We can't continue this ever living conflict of control!"_

"I AM THE ONE IN CONTROL!"

Krieg started to raise his arms, hearing the chains start to creak. _"Stop Krieg!"_ Krieg's inner voice shouted. _"This won't end well for us!" _The chains started to snap and Ren took notice of the clinking. Ren saw Krieg starting to break free of his binds and shouted "Nora! We have to leave!" Nora stayed by the bars and stated "No. Krieg won't hurt me, and he won't hurt you. We're his friends."

Ren watched as Krieg slowly broke through his chain bindings, links clinking on the concrete floor. Krieg gave one massive thrust and all of the chains binding him broke. Krieg stood straight up, cracking his neck as he moved towards the bars. "Nora." Ren urged, trying to pull her away from the bars. "We need to move." Nora looked at him and agreed "You're right."

Nora stepped away from the bars and exclaimed "Krieg won't want to hit me with the door." All Ren saw after she moved was the bars holding Krieg fly from their place, initiating an alarm that blared through the holding area. Krieg walked from the cage like it was no big deal and headed for the cage across from him, containing a Beowolf. He grabbed the bars and began to pull. "GOTTA FILL THE RED BAR!" Krieg bellowed as he pulled the bars off the wall.

"See Nora?" Ren stated as Krieg charged the Beowolf inside. "All he cares about is bloodlust!" Nora watched as Krieg began to mercilessly beat the Beowolf to death. The Grimm swung at Krieg, but he caught the Grimm's arm and snapped it in two. Krieg then grabbed the Beowolf by the neck and started to pull. The Beowolf howled in pain and Krieg slowly ripped the Grimm's head from its body.

Krieg held the bloody head of the Beowolf and headed back to his cell. Nora wanted to go to Krieg, but Ren held her back as they heard Professor Ozpin proclaim "What have we here?" The two turned to see Professor Ozpin with Professor Goodwitch right behind him, prepared for a fight. "It appears that Krieg has broken free of his binds, and taken the life of a Beowolf." Ozpin pointed out. "Has Krieg harmed any others?" Nora answered "Krieg just killed the Beowolf and went back to his cell."

Ozpin nodded and went towards the cage without fear of the psycho inside. Ozpin saw Krieg, sitting in his chair with the removed Beowolf head at his feet. Krieg looked up at Ozpin with a calm eye and proclaimed "My chair was getting uncomfortable." Nora and Ren walked into Krieg's view and Krieg exclaimed "Hello Nora, hello Ren. It is finally nice to meet you both." Nora asked "What do you mean by hello? And why aren't you calling me Explosion Buddy?"

"Because that's what Krieg called you, I am the inner voice. The original Krieg, so to speak."

"Does that mean you won't be the same old psycho?"

Krieg laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Psycho Krieg is still here, up here." Krieg explained as he tapped the side of his head. "Thanks to you Nora, the two of us are a little more in sync." Nora tilted her head as Ren questioned "How did Nora help you two?"

"I told Krieg that we need to behave, or else we could hurt her. Krieg wouldn't be able to live with that. I was able to talk him into letting me take control, but only when in public. When it comes to a fight, Psycho Krieg will take over… within reason."

Ozpin sipped from his mug and questioned "So you are a sane version of Krieg?" Krieg nodded and replied "Yes sir. I am a little more stable than Psycho Krieg."

"Then you are more suited to… civilized life?"

"Yes sir. I would recommend restraints, mainly for the safety of the students incase Psycho Krieg makes an early appearance."

Professor Ozpin sipped from his coffee as Professor Goodwitch argued "Sir! You cannot be serious to allow this… menace to run free!" Ozpin looked at her out of the corner of his eye, then back to the man who now sat in the chair. "This man is a menace no longer." Ozpin pointed out. "This is a man who is willing to become a part of society." Krieg's head twitched as Psycho Krieg shouted _"WE WILL REMAIN ON THE PATH OF SOCIETY! AND I WILL SAIL THE SHIP OF SLAUGHTER!"_ Sane Krieg responded "Yes Krieg that was the deal. I do the talking, you do the fighting."

Krieg stood up and walked towards Professor Ozpin. "I will don my restraints now." Krieg proclaimed as he held out his arms. "We will see to it that you obtain your restraints, but not now." Ozpin proclaimed. "Until then, enjoy your day." Ozpin walked off with Professor Goodwitch behind him, arguing allowing Krieg to walk free. Krieg looked to Nora and Ren and smiled behind his mask.

Krieg reached up to the two's surprise and gripped his mask. He lifted the mask to reveal a bald, scarred face of a man who went through years of torture. Surgical scars littered Krieg's face, but the soft brown eyes and sincere smile remained. Nora had a wide smile and Ren had a surprised look as Krieg proclaimed "I look forward to this… new chapter in my, our lives."

BOOM! There was the fluff chapter. Like I said, it was going to be a Zer0/ Velvet, Gaige/ Ruby, and Krieg/ Nora main. Hope y'all liked it, I had fun writing. Remember, reviews and PMs are appreciated. Also, a special thanks to NeoNazo365 for the idea of Ch0p Sh0p and giving Deathtrap a Shadow Anarchist for himself. Review or PM any thoughts comments or concerns, I appreciate hearing from everyone. Another thing, the next chapter is going to be a massive Zer0 x Blake chapter and it may or may not get a little… steamy. Just wondering what y'all would like to see out of that or how far I should go with it, or if I should do it at all.

-Chief

P.S. I have two ideas and a work in progress for y'all that I'm deciding to share.

Idea 1: RWBY/ Titanfall crossover, Titans of Remnant

The creator of the Titans has been contracted by Professor Ozpin to build Titans for his hunters in training. What happens when the genius behind the Titans… is only 17?

Idea 2: Deadpool/ RWBY crossover, Four Assassins

The improved sequel to Two Assassins, but will encompass a lot more than just RWBY and Deadpool. The White Fang is getting out of hand, so Ozpin calls the revered "Merc with a Mouth" to help alleviate this problem. But this may be more than Deadpool can handle, he'll need three more assassins to back him up.

Project: RWBY fanfic, Team VAND (Vanguard)

Victor Roman, Alexi Muratov, Nigel Holland, and Deveraux Mercer. A team that just seems to only care about one thing; killing each other. Follow the conflicting personalities as this team journeys through Beacon, blades at each other's throats every second. Collaboration piece with SOVIETxEAGLE and roosterteethfanatic.


	25. Chapter 25: Challenge Complete

Heyo! This is going to be a Zer0 x Blake heavy chapter that will get a little… graphic and will push this story into the M rating, just to inform you. Also shout out to HongChong, who's idea it was to give DT a Shadow Anarchist. Just giving credit where credit is due. Another thing, the time frame for this story has been approximately 5-6 months since the Vault Hunters arrived, 5 since Blake and Zer0 started dating.

Chapter 24: Challenge Complete

Zer0 rolled on the ground after Blake delivered a kick straight to his chest. Zer0 was wearing his suit jacket and jeans since his suit was useless against Blake. The two had a scheduled duel almost every weekend, Zer0 hoping that it would be the day he finally bested Blake in combat. Even though the two fought on a scheduled basis, they maintained a healthy relationship. Zer0 stood up and readied his katana and kunai, ready to continue the fight.

He wiped the sweat that was dripping from his brow and panted "Starting to get tired dear?" Blake wiped her own brow and responded "I'm good to keep fighting until you lose… again." Zer0 chuckled at her remark and barked "Then let's end the idle chat!" Zer0 shot forward, hoping to catch Blake off guard with his remaining stamina. Blake knew that Zer0 still had tons of energy, since all of the Vault Hunters seemed to be able to go longer than anyone she had ever met.

Blake clashed blades with her assassin boyfriend and pushed him off. Zer0 shot forward and swung for Blake's side, which she promptly blocked. Blake hip checked Zer0, nailing her shoulder into his chest, hoping to knock the wind out of him. Zer0 wrapped his arms around her, perfectly fine from her hip check. He threw her across the arena and she landed on her feet.

Blake charged to meet Zer0 with Gambol Shroud ready and Zer0 met her charge. Blake swung for Zer0, but he blocked the swing and gave his own attack with his kunai. Blake used her other blade to knock the kunai off its target. She collided into Zer0's chest and Zer0 took advantage of his opportunity. He threw his head down and slammed his forehead into the top of Blake's head.

Blake would have dropped to her knees, if she wasn't immediately kneed in the stomach. Blake dropped, but she was far from done with her fight. She swung her legs and knocked Zer0's out from underneath him. She knew Zer0 would catch himself instead of hitting the ground, all she needed was a moment to get some distance between them. Blake got a good distance between her and her assassin adversary.

Zer0 stood up straight and chuckled "Those were some pretty slick moves Blake. Just one of the things I lo… like about you." Zer0 cursed himself in his head _"Watch your words there Z. Remember what Axton said, you can't say that too early or else you might scare Blake off."_ Blake smirked and replied "Why thank you Zer0. You have been improving as well, you've been getting closer to beating me."

"Who knows? Today might be the day I beat you and complete my challenge."

Blake readied her blade and pointed it at him. "There may be a day where you defeat me in combat," Blake proclaimed, "but it is not this day!" The two charged each other with the same ferocity as the day they first met blades. The blades clashed with lightning speed as sparks flew from each clash. Blake used her Shadow semblance and spawned a clone, slipping behind Zer0.

Zer0 swung at Blake's clone, but his swing didn't stop there. His swing continued all the way around and headed straight for Blake. She ducked under Zer0's swing and jumped back as he followed through with another swing from his kunai. "You aren't as quiet as you think you are Blake." Zer0 exclaimed as he swung again. "Been paying close attention to when you use your Shadow ability." Blake slid as she stopped her run, catching her breath for a moment.

Zer0 and Blake knew they were both starting to tire from their duel today. Sweat dripped to the floor from both of their brows as they panted. "You done yet?" Blake exclaimed as she wiped her brow. Zer0 replied "Not even close." Blake wasn't sure how much longer she could continue this fight, but Zer0 couldn't keep it up much longer either.

Zer0 gripped his kunai as he tried to figure out how he was going to defeat Blake before his body gave out. He figured a good… and very devious plan on how he could do it. An evil grin must have been visible on his face since Blake questioned "I don't like that smile on your face. What are you planning?" Zer0 sheathed his blade and pulled out a handful of kunai. "I have you now." Zer0 proclaimed as he chucked a handful of kunai at her.

Blake easily dodged the kunai and got out of their explosive range, only to run into another handful at the floor. She was just barely able to dodge this handful, but ran straight into another. She braced herself for the explosion, but it never came. She felt something tap at her throat and opened her eyes to see Zer0's blade at her throat. Zer0 panted with a wide smile "I… win."

Blake sheathed her blade and replied "Yes dear. You've finally completed your challenge." Zer0 sheathed his blade and sighed "My best challenge yet."

"So what happens now?"

"First off, I want a shower."

"I can agree with that."

The two headed for their rooms, but Blake's mind was a flurry of questions. _"What really happens now?"_ Blake thought. _"The only reason that we even started dating was because I was his challenge. Now that he's finally beaten me, does that mean our relationship is done?"_ The thoughts vanished as Zer0 threw his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "That had to be one of the best fights I have ever been in." Zer0 complimented. "And I have my wonderful girlfriend to thank for it." Blake smiled and replied "I'm glad I could have given you that great of a fight. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Maybe later, I'm too tired for another fight like that."

The two made it to their rooms and Zer0 immediately jumped into the shower. He was glad to get the fine layer of sweat he developed while fighting Blake. He cleaned up and stepped out of the shower. Zer0 threw on a pair of grey sweat pants as he heard the door open. "What up Z?" Axton asked in a cheery tone.

Maya walked in after Axton, but she simply gave Zer0 a friendly nod. "Just completed another challenge." Zer0 stated. Axton and Maya gave Zer0 a confused look until Zer0 explained "I finally beat Blake in a fight, so I'm pretty sure my badass rank just skyrocketed." Axton exclaimed "Way to go bro! You finally beat your greatest challenge yet."

"Thanks man. Took a while, but I finally did it."

Maya questioned "So what are the two of you going to do now?" It was Zer0's turn to give the questioning look as he asked "What do you mean?"

"Well, you started dating Blake because she was your challenge."

"No, she was my challenge when we started dating. The challenge simply provided me a means of learning everything about her."

Axton interrupted "Hey Z, can I ask you something?" Zer0 responded "Sure."

"Where exactly is Blake right now?"

"She's in her room, probably taking a shower."

Axton nudged him with his elbow and proclaimed with a sly grin "Then why aren't you in there with her? I know you're probably thinking about her right now." Zer0 rolled his eyes at his commando comrade, but the suggestion did cause Zer0 to think about it for a moment. He couldn't help but picture in his head Blake washing her gorgeous black hair, adorable cat ears poking out, and her amazing body simply covered in water. He snapped back into reality when he heard Maya proclaim "Oh my god!" and Axton laugh "Whoa there! Down boy!" Zer0 wasn't sure what they were reacting to for a split second, until he realized his body was reacting naturally to thinking about Blake in the shower.

Zer0 spun around, feeling his face light up and he apologized "Sorry about that." Axton clapped his shoulder and laughed "Nothing to be embarrassed about, every man will feel that way about a girl at least one point in their lives. The real trick is… getting it inside of her."

"Ax, that's incredibly inappropriate and horribly vulgar."

"The facts of Life Z. Now go get her!"

Axton practically pushed Zer0 out of the room and slammed the door shut. Zer0 sighed and headed for Blake's room, hopefully she was out of the shower by now. The thought of Blake in the shower excited Zer0 again, which also embarrassed him since he was still wearing his sweat pants. He made it to her room and found the door to be slightly ajar. He lightly pushed the door open to hear the shower going… and Blake singing.

Zer0 could here Evanescence's My Immortal playing over the water as Blake sang along. "And I held your hand through all of these years!" Blake sang as Zer0 stifled a laugh. He never figured Blake to be a girl that sang in the shower, but he had to admit she had a beautiful voice. Zer0 contemplated walking into the shower, but decided against it and laid across Blake's bed. Zer0 took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Blake's scent.

He closed his eyes just for a moment to relax, but ended up falling asleep in Blake's bed.

O00000O00000O

Blake stepped out of the shower, completely refreshed from her fight with Zer0 today. She had to admit, it was a pretty good fight since both put everything they had into it. Blake wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. She got to the dresser when she noticed that she wasn't alone in the room, that someone was occupying her bed. She felt her face turn red as she looked down at the other occupant to see a sleeping Zer0 in her bed.

She felt a little better to know that Zer0 wasn't peeping on her in the shower, which she didn't completely dislike. She noticed he was only wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and no shirt on. She admired his toned body as her grip on her towel tightened. She had to admit, she really wanted to become intimate with Zer0 but the two never really talked about it. She shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

Blake grabbed a set of undergarments, a pair of black shorts and a grey t-shirt. She quickly got dressed in the event that Zer0 woke up and she sat on the edge of her bed. She smiled as she stared at her sleeping boyfriend. She reached up and lightly dragged her fingertips across his cheek, causing him to shift a bit in his sleep. She smiled as she positioned herself above Zer0.

She slowly lowered herself until she was resting on top of Zer0, head tucked into his neck. She wrapped her arms around Zer0 and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. Blake suddenly felt Zer0's arms wrap around her and pull her close. "Hey there." Zer0 greeted. "Hello." Blake responded.

"Couldn't resist getting into bed with me?"

"You know I like your arms around me."

"I know dear."

"Why did you fall asleep on my bed?"

Blake looked up at him with her chin planted on his sternum. Zer0 smiled and replied "I was waiting for you to get out of the shower, so I just laid down. But your bed is so soft I just couldn't help myself." Blake smiled and questioned "What would you have done if I walked out when you were awake?" Zer0's face turned red and he stammered "Well, I would have given you the privacy to change."

"Zer0, I'm lying on top of you right now. I can tell what you're thinking."

Zer0 felt his face turn a deeper red as he cursed in his head _"Now is not the time for that! I'm not trying to make something of the situation!"_ Blake positioned herself so she was directly over Zer0. Zer0 noticed her face was a little red as she asked "Zer0, do you… do you want to take our relationship a little further?" Zer0 knew his face was already horribly red, but now he was sure it was the same color as Ruby's cloak at this point. "I… I haven't really done this before." Zer0 admitted. "I've taken part in conversations with Moxxi and Axton, but the actual act of love? I'm a little inexperienced."

Blake sat up and exclaimed "What? I'm not talking about sex Zer0. That's a little too far for our relationship." Zer0 sat up and questioned "Then what where you talking about?"

"I was just talking about second base."

Zer0 scratched his chin and thought for a moment. Zer0 may be smart, but that was only to killing targets and combat. For life experiences and anything not concerning assassinations, Zer0 was pretty stupid. "I'm not really following." Zer0 admitted. Blake raised an eyebrow and questioned "You really don't know what second base is?"

"No. Moxxi's said things like that before, but I didn't really understand what she meant by it."

"Wow, um, this a little awkward."

"How is it awkward?"

"I'm having to explain to my boyfriend, who is older than I am, the birds and the bees."

"I understand the act of love and procreation, I just don't understand where the sports analogies come in."

Blake couldn't help but laugh as she dropped her head onto Zer0's shoulder. "What's so funny?" Zer0 questioned. "You. I just think it's funny how much of the real world you don't understand." Blake answered. Zer0 wrapped his arms around Blake, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I do understand one thing." Zer0 exclaimed.

"_It's now or never."_ Zer0 thought as he loosened the hug on Blake. _"Might as well give it a shot."_ He placed his forehead on Blake's and stared into her stunning amber eyes. "My feelings towards you Blake, I can understand those." Zer0 went on. Blake asked "What exactly are you saying Zer0?" Zer0 placed his hands on the sides of her head and answered "Blake Belladonna… I… I love you."

Blake threw her arms around Zer0's neck and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Zer0 fell back from the force of Blake's embrace, nearly ramming his head against the head board. Blake broke the kiss and responded "I love you too Zer0." Zer0 smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake, pulling her in for another kiss. Blake was pressing her body to his as she embraced him to the fullest extent.

Blake broke the kiss and whispered in Zer0's ear "Do you want me to show you second base?" Zer0, admittedly, was curious about what second base meant when it came to being intimate, so he replied "Yes dear." Blake bit her bottom lip and she sat up, leaving Zer0 with an intrigued curiosity. Blake gripped the bottom of her shirt and removed it in a very sexual way. She completely removed her shirt and dropped it onto the floor.

She watched as Zer0's eyes darted from her chest, then back to her eyes and then repeated over and over again. _"Don't stare at her chest. Don't stare at her chest."_ Zer0 repeated in his head over and over. _"Don't stare at her chest. Don't stare at her chest." _Blake leaned forward, arms pushing her breasts together, and questioned seductively "Would you like to make the next move?" Zer0 sat up and wrapped Blake in a hug, planting a kiss on her lips. Zer0 turned so he was in control of the situation.

Zer0 had been going to Axton for advice and he had taught him a few things about women. Zer0 broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Blake craned her neck and pulled Zer0 closer to her, pressing her body to his. Zer0 slid his hands behind Blake's back and found the clasp to her bra. He was able to undo it with ease, and started to pull the undergarment off of her.

Zer0 pulled it off of his girlfriend, but she covered herself up with a small smile. Zer0 dropped Blake's bra to the floor and positioned himself over her. He started to kiss her when he felt her hands on his chest and started pushing up on him. Zer0 sat up and Blake put her hands by the sides of her head, completely revealing her bare chest. Zer0 knew his face was still red, but he still felt like his face was getting hotter as he stared at his love.

"Do you know what to do next?" Blake questioned. Zer0 shook his head as Blake started to sit up. She took his hand and whispered "You touch me."

"T-t-touch you?"

"Yes."

She brought his hand up and placed it on her breast, whispering "Like this." Zer0 felt the soft skin of her breast, sliding his hand along her chest. Blake was starting to breathe heavy as Zer0 continued to feel her up. Blake wrapped her arms around Zer0 and pulled him closer to her, wanting to fully embrace him. Zer0 started to kiss her neck as he gave her breast a small squeeze.

Blake gave a small moan and Zer0 questioned "Are you okay?" Blake looked him in the eyes and replied "I've never been better Zer0." Zer0 smiled and kissed his girlfriend, continuing to caress her. He squeezed her again, only a little harder, causing Blake to moan again. Zer0 pushed Blake onto her back, continuing to caress Blake.

Zer0 started to kiss Blake's neck again to her delight as he slid his other hand up to her chest. Zer0 gripped her other breast and started to squeeze, causing Blake to moan even more. Zer0 decided to… refine his touch on Blake's body and played a bit with her nipple. Blake moaned as Zer0 continued to play with her "Oh Zer0." Zer0 continued to play with Blake as she pulled him closer and closer to her.

Zer0 pinched her nipple and Blake arched her back, moaning "Yes Zer0. That's it." Blake's breathing was getting heavier as Zer0 caressed and squeezed her. Blake brought her hands up to Zer0's head and started to push down on him. Zer0 fought it since he wasn't sure what Blake wanted him to do, but she continued to push down on him. Zer0 picked his head up and asked "Is there something specific you want me to do?"

Blake bit her lip and replied "I want you to kiss my body." Zer0 bit his lip since he really wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he could put the pieces together. Zer0 gave Blake a quick kiss on the lips, then another on her neck. He started to move lower until his lips were pressed against the center of her chest. He moved a bit to the left and pressed his lips against her nipple, causing Blake to moan.

He continued to kiss her body until Blake lifted him off of her. She was breathing heavily, like she was completely out of breath. "That's enough for now." Blake nearly panted. "We've had a pretty tiring day." Zer0 smiled and agreed "It has been a pretty eventful day." Zer0 shifted up and laid down next to her, kissing the side of her head.

Blake rolled over and nuzzled his neck, cat ears brushing against his cheeks. "So how was your first time getting to second base?" Blake questioned. "Quite enjoyable." Zer0 chuckled.

"Maybe, in the future, if we are still together, I can show you what the other bases are."

Zer0 wrapped his arms around Blake and commented "The way things are going now, I could see that happening." He heard Blake yawn and he chuckled "A little tired?" Blake looked up at him with a smile and replied "A bit, for a guy who hasn't been intimate with a woman, you really know how to play with a girl and tire her out."

"I'll take that as a compliment. We should get some sleep."

Blake yawned "We should. Goodnight Zer0." She kissed his chest and Zer0 responded "Goodnight Blake." He kissed the top of her head in between her cat ears and he swore he heard her mew softly. He chuckled and Blake asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing dear. Get some sleep."

She nuzzled his chest a bit and he soon heard her soft breathing in the quiet of the night. Zer0 smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

Soooo, yeah. First time writing something like this, so it may not very well written. Also, you may have not noticed that I updated not on my update day. I'm going to simply update when I can, so it might be a little erratic. I'll try to update on Saturdays if I can, but no real promises.

-Chief


	26. Chapter 26: Goodbyes

Aaaaaaand we are back to some plot chapter. Just a little heads up for everybody, and don't expect another chapter like the last one.

Chapter 26: Goodbyes

Blake woke up resting on Zer0's chest and she couldn't help but smile. She was a little sore from the night before, but she had absolutely no regrets about it. She sat up and stretched a bit, hearing Weiss exclaim "I can't believe you two did something so indecent in our room." Blake looked over to see Weiss awake and fully dressed for the day, complete with her usual scowl of disapproval. Ruby was still in her bed, examining the new glove she got from Gaige with a smile on her face.

"Ruby, get out of bed." Weiss ordered. "We have studying to do for our test on Monday." Ruby groaned "Fine. I'll get out of bed and go study." Ruby jumped out of bed and started grabbing her clothes. Zer0 yawned "Morning everyone." Blake smiled as Ruby greeted "Good morning Zer0."

Yang hung from her bed and greeted with a devious smile "Moooooorning." Zer0 sat up and started to stretch as Blake wrapped her arms around him. "Did you two have fun last night?" Yang questioned as Blake and Zer0 got out of bed. Blake picked her stuff up from the ground as Zer0 continued to stretch. "So how was second base?" Yang questioned after the silence.

"Pretty good for a first time." Zer0 finally answered to stop Yang's questioning. "First time?" Yang repeated. "No way! Our big bad assassin is a virgin!" Yang started laughing hysterically as Blake put her shirt on. "That is rich." Yang sighed. "I got an idea." Everyone looked at Yang with a questioning look.

"If you want, and with Blake's approval." Yang suggested. "Both of us could show you what home plate is." Weiss simply exclaimed "There are no limits to your vulgarity Yang." She walked out while Blake barked "No! If you lay a hand on him!" Zer0 was confused as to why Blake was reacting to Yang's suggestion. "Is home plate the act of love?" Zer0 questioned.

"Yes it is Zer0."

"Oh, then I'm good with just Blake showing me that."

Yang replied "Oh well. Could've been fun." There was a knocking on the door and Zer0 answered it to find Axton. "What up lady killer?" Axton laughed as he pushed Zer0's shoulder. "I figured I'd find you here. Havin' some fun with Blake… who apparently has cat ears." Zer0 looked back and remembered Blake wasn't wearing her bow, so they were completely visible to anyone who saw them. Zer0 turned back to Axton and exclaimed "Yeah, Blake's a Faunus. Cat Faunus to be specific."

"That's cool. Can I talk to you in the hall for a second?"

Zer0 nodded and walked with Axton into the hallway. "What is this about?" Zer0 questioned. "There has been a discovery at the Eridian dig site." Axton updated. "They found a chamber in it with some strange slot. From what they've described, it is a perfect fit for the Vault Key."

"So, it's just about time for us to leave."

"Yeah. I've already talked to Ozpin and he says that he will provide us an airship to take us to the site."

Zer0 ran his fingers through his hair and looked to Team RWBY's door. He just told Blake he loved her, he was the first girl he ever had fell in love with. "What are you thinking Zer0?" Axton questioned. Zer0 sighed "I'm… I'm not that sure that I want to leave." Axton started to laugh and Zer0 questioned "What's so funny?"

"Damn dude, you've been bitten by the love bug, and you got it bad."

Zer0 chuckled and replied "I guess you could say that. I just… I don't want to leave Blake after working so hard to be with her." Axton put his hand on Zer0's shoulder and exclaimed "Alright man. If you want to stay here, stay at Beacon with Blake, then you can stay here."

"Thanks Axton. When are you guys leaving?"

"We're heading out tomorrow. You want to see us off?"

"Definitely. I want to see my friends head home safely."

Axton smiled, Zer0 swearing that there was a tear in his eye, and wrapped Zer0 in a hug. "I'm going to miss you bro." Axton exclaimed. "Take care of Blake, and take care of yourself." Zer0 patted Axton's back and replied "Take care of yourself too. I feel that if you die, you're going to haunt my ass for not saving you."

"Damn straight. Now come on, you've got some people to talk to."

Axton walked with Zer0 back to their room, oblivious to Blake, who was leaning against the door and listening to their conversation. A wide grin spread across her face as she bit her bottom lip. She put her back against the door and slid down until her butt hit the floor. "He's staying." Blake giggled to herself. "He's staying for me." Yang walked out of the shower and asked "Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"I was listening to Zer0's and Axton's conversation."

"And?"

"The Vault Hunters are heading home tomorrow."

"Ouch. Sorry to hear that Blake, I know how much you liked Zer0."

Blake giggled and responded "That the thing that has me so happy. Zer0 isn't going back to Pandora." Yang gave her a questioning look and asked "What do you mean he isn't going back?"

"Zer0 is choosing to stay here. He's choosing to stay with me."

Yang smiled and nearly shouted "That's great Blake! If that isn't true love, then I don't know what is." Blake kept the smile on her face as Yang got dressed.

O00000O00000O

All of the Vault Hunters sat in the male Vault Hunter room and were packing their things for their trip home. "What's the first thing you are going to do when we get back home?" Salvador questioned as he packed his bag. "I'm going to find my daughter." Krieg proclaimed. "Try and be her father again." Maya responded "That's sweet Krieg. I'm going to try and learn more about Sirens." Salvador added "I'm going to kill some bandits! The monsters here aren't as fun!"

Zer0 laid across his bed and played on his game while everyone packed. "Hey Zeery." Gaige called. "Why aren't you packing?" Zer0 put his game down and Axton answered "That's because Zer0 isn't leaving." Everyone was in a state of shock at Axton's statement and Zer0's decision to stay. "We can _choose_ to stay?" Gaige questioned. "Well fuck this then I'm staying here!"

Gaige dropped her bag and took a seat at the desk. "Gaige, you can't stay here." Krieg sighed. "Well why not?" Gaige questioned. "Back on Pandora, I'm a wanted criminal for murder and have to kill people every day just to survive. I have a MUCH better future here, becoming a huntress sounds like a much better option than going back to Pandora."

"I… I have to agree, she has a point. I'm good for letting her stay here."

Salvador questioned "Are you sure amigo? Just leaving her here by herself?" Axton chuckled "That's the thing Sal, she won't be alone. She has Zer0, Team RWBY and Team JNPR with her. She's in good hands man." Maya looked at Gaige and exclaimed "If you really want to stay here, then you can stay here." Gaige jumped up and cheered "Hell yeah! I'm going to tell Ruby!" Zer0 proclaimed before Gaige ran out "She's studying with Weiss, so she's probably in the library!"

Zer0 threw his hands up and grumbled "She probably didn't even here me." Maya took a seat on Zer0's bed and questioned "Why are you staying here Zer0? Is it because of Blake?"

"She is one reason. Mainly it is because I don't have to be the haiku hitman here. Here, I can just be Zer0 the huntsman, not Zer0 the assassin. I can just be… me and that's the main reason I'm staying."

"You are so full of shit Zer0." Axton laughed. "How am I full of shit?" Zer0 questioned.

"You are staying here because you are completely in love with Blake. The free to be yourself crap you're slinging? Just a small reason compared to Blake."

"This is the reason you always won in poker."

Maya questioned "Why didn't you ever win in poker?" Zer0 admitted "My visor gave a reflection of my cards." Axton laughed "And still reigning champion!" Everyone in the room laughed, meanwhile Gaige was heading to the library to give Ruby the great news. She walked through the door to the library and saw Ruby at a table with books and Queen Bitch.

Gaige walked up to the table and Ruby sleepily greeted "Hey Gaige. How's is going?" Gaige leaned on the table and asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How would you feel about… I don't know, me staying here at Beacon?"

Ruby immediately woke up as Weiss mumbled "Great. An unstable punk staying here. How lovely." Gaige raised her metal hand towards Weiss and lifted her middle finger. Ruby stood up and answered "I think that it would be awesome! Why?"

"Well, we think that we may be able to head back home tomorrow."

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

Ruby looked crushed, but Weiss had a visible smile on her face after hearing that news. "Actually, given two choices, I've decided to stay here. To stay on Remnant and become a huntress." Gaige exclaimed. Ruby's expression brightened immensely while Weiss' smile vanished from her face. Ruby practically jumped over the table and wrapped Gaige in a hug as she cheered "That is the best news I've ever heard!" Gaige spun the small girl around in the hug, Gaige thinking _"I get to stay here with Ruby! She's so amazing. Maybe… maybe there is a chance for us."_

Gaige put Ruby down and Ruby exclaimed "Now that you're going to stay here, you need to catch up on class!" Gaige groaned "But class is soooooo boring."

"You need to be the best if you are going to stay here at Beacon. You are going to study with me and Weiss until you are at the top!"

Gaige dropped her head and sighed "Yes Ruby. I'll study with you." Ruby grabbed a book and handed it to Gaige, who promptly sat down and started reading from it. She peered over her book and caught a glimpse of Ruby reading from hers. Gaige smiled behind it and thought _"She's so cute, kinda like a puppy. Only much better since she's badass."_

O00000O00000O

The next day came early for the Vault Hunters since it was the day they were going to leave Remnant, bound for Pandora. The Vault Hunters met with Team RWBY and Team JNPR to say their final goodbyes. Nora hugged Krieg and cried "I'm going to miss you explosion buddy." Krieg chuckled and knelt down to her level, exclaiming "I'm going to miss you too, explosion buddy. This isn't a permanent goodbye thought."

"It's not?"

"Not at all. Gaige promised to continue working on the fast-travel station, so once that's finished I can come visit. Who knows? Maybe you'll even get to meet my daughter."

"I would like that."

Krieg smiled and turned towards Ren and proclaimed "Take care of her Ren, and take care of yourself. I'll want to see my Beacon friends again when I get back." Ren nodded and replied with a smile "I sure will Krieg. I've enjoyed the conversations we have." Nora put her hands on her hips and accused "Are you saying our conversations aren't as good as the tow of yours?"

"Nora, our 'conversations' are normally you talking for an hour while I nod."

Krieg laughed and patted both of their head "Don't ever change you two." Axton and Yang took hands and seemed like they were trying to hurt each other with the sheer grip. "Party hard for me while I'm gone." Axton exclaimed. "Don't forget to party hard for me too bro." Yang replied. The two pulled each other in for a one armed hug, more like a guy hug though.

Salvador hugged Ruby and proclaimed "Stay strong chica, and keep an eye and mi amigos. I want to see them again one day." Ruby replied as the Gunzerker let her go "I'll keep a close eye on them and make sure nothing happens." Jaune walked up to Maya and held out his hand to her. "I know we haven't talked much, but we'll miss you, we all will." Jaune exclaimed. Maya smiled and took Jaune's hand.

"Tell you what, when we come back, and we will, we are going to have a day to each other. One big friend day together." Maya chuckled. Pyrrha stood next to Jaune and agreed "That sounds like a lovely idea. We will definitely have to have a day like that." Weiss walked up to Krieg and sighed "It will be… sad to see you go. I wish that we had more time to become closer." Krieg knelt down with a smile and suggested "You know what would be a really great way to start that? Become friends with the two who are staying behind." Weiss looked back at Zer0 and Gaige, who were standing aside from the goodbye group.

Weiss scowled at the sheer thought of becoming friends with the disrespectful punk. She was already friendly with Zer0, so that wouldn't be too much trouble. Weiss turned back to Krieg and sighed "I'll try." Krieg put a hand on her shoulder and replied "Just try. Goodbye Weiss."

"Goodbye Krieg."

The Vault Hunters came together and walked onto the airship.

So the Vault Hunters are off to find their way home, and it's about freaking time. Just a little spoiler, our main villain is about to make his debut in the next chapter and raise all sorts of hell. Review or PM any thoughts comments questions or concerns.

-Chief


	27. Chapter 27: Eridian

Chapter 27: Eridian

The airship approached the mountains where the Eridian dig site rested. The air ship landed and they were immediately approached by armed guards. "Halt!" The lead guard ordered. "What business do you have here?" Axton walked up to the guard, hands in the air and a piece of paper in his left. Axton slowly handed the guard the paper, guard snatching it from his hands.

Axton had asked Professor Ozpin for documentation that they could be allowed into the dig site. The guard read the note and exclaimed "So you six are seriously from another planet that holds a connection to these ruins?" Salvador pulled out the Vault Key and proclaimed "Si senior. This here could unlock many secrets here." The guard's eye widened at the sight of the Vault Key and stammered "W-w-where did you get that?"

"It came with us when we left our home planet."

"Please, follow me."

The guard turned and practically escorted the Vault Hunters into the dig site. The dig site was massive and looked similar to the dig site at Hero's Pass, but with a complete lack of lava. There were archways with eridium flowing through the rock and statues of Eridians littering the outer edges. Scientists and archeologists scampered about the site, taking notes and pictures of the site. The guard started leading them down the stairs into the center of the dig site.

The guard brought them to one scientist who was observing something in the rock that resembled the door to the Treasure Room of Capitan Blade, but had a strange slot in the wall. The guard exclaimed "Dr. Tallvis, we have some people here who could help with your research immensely." The man in the white coat turned to reveal a very soft face. He had long brown hair and a slight beard with slightly wrinkled skin. His eyes were as soft as his smile as he replied "Oh really? And how may all of you help my…"

His eyes widened as they rested on the Vault Key. "Where did you get that?" Dr. Tallvis questioned as he walked closer to the Vault Key. "From our home world." Maya answered. "We are from a planet that is rich with ruins like these." Salvador handed Tallvis the Vault Key and he examined it with close inspection. He walked back to the wall with the Vault Key in hand, then put it into the slot that was at head level.

Tallvis stepped back like something was supposed to happen, but nothing did. Zer0 reached into his bag and pulled out the Vault Orb, which he got the previous day from Blake's safe house. Zer0 walked over to the Vault Key and lifted the Vault Orb up. "Where did you get that?" Tallvis questioned. "Last I heard it was stolen from the museum." Zer0 ignored the question and placed the Orb into the round space in the Key.

The Key and the Orb lit up a bright purple color, slowly going across the entire door. Everyone stepped back from the door as it started to shake and slowly went down. The door took two minutes before it completely went underground. The pitch black gave a feeling of dread and death, like something evil waited on the other side. Zer0 stared into the darkness and heard the same deep, dark voice in his head exclaim **"Come my champion. Come release me from my prison."**

This time was different though, it wasn't giving him a massive headache like it did before. Zer0 looked back and all of the other Vault Hunters had a panicked look on their faces. Zer0 turned back to the darkness and gulped nervously. **"Release me and you will return home."** The voice exclaimed. Zer0 suddenly felt his legs start to move without him meaning to.

He moved towards the darkness unintentionally, like he was just a puppet and someone else was pulling the strings. Zer0 looked over his shoulder to see the others moving in the same awkward manner. "What the hell is going on?!" Gaige shouted as she moved with everyone. "Why am I walking into this crap?" Zer0 looked forward and was just about to be immersed in darkness. _"Time to face whatever waits in this pitch of darkness."_ Zer0 thought. _"I just hope we make it out of it alive."_\

Zer0 walked into the darkness and he felt cold, almost corpse like. He felt hopeless, like if anything did happen he would be dead before he could do anything. "Can anyone hear me!?" Zer0 shouted in the darkness. "We're right here!" Axton responded in a quieter tone. "You don't need to yell." Axton sounded close, like he was right behind him.

"Sorry. I can't see anything."

"No one can." Maya added. "Its pitch black in here." Zer0 heard Salvador agree "Yeah! And I can't stop walking!" The dark voice proclaimed **"There is no need to fight my influence. I am simply guiding you through the shadows and bringing you to the light."** Zer0 felt like he wasn't in control and he hated it to the largest degree. They continued to walk through the darkness until they stopped walking.

"**Welcome… to my prison."** The voice proclaimed. The room was suddenly filled with a bright purple light that blinded everyone for a second. Zer0 covered his eyes to relieve himself of the blinding light for a moment, then started to adjust to it. The room was circular and massive, almost big enough to hold Beacon in it. The room was occupied by four massive Eridian statues, each seemed like they were holding a different type of weapon.

One held a sword and shield, another held a spear and shield, the third held two swords and the last held a massive sword. There was purple fire along their necks and their weapons glowed a soft white light. The main light was being generated by the large pool of liquid eridium with a pedestal in the center. There were four paths leading to center at the foot of each massive statue. At the very top of the room was a massive eridium sphere, probably as a car.

"**Each of you step to a statue, assume your place as my champion."** The voice ordered. Maya, Axton, Zer0 and Salvador were forcibly moved to the feet of each statue and stood there as Gaige and Krieg waited by the entrance. Four pedestals rose from the floor at the feet of the statues. They were about four feet tall and square with a small circle at the top. Each of the Vault Hunters forcibly raised their hands and placed them on the top of the pedestals.

As soon as they placed their hands on the pedestals, a spike shot out of the center and pierced their hands. The heads of the statues started to turn and looked up at the large eridium crystal at the ceiling. Red lights shot out of their eyes and hit the crystal, but it didn't seem to refract the light like a crystal should have. The crystal started to lower from the ceiling with the heads following it until it touched down on the center pedestal. The spikes retracted as the lights stopped and the Vault Hunters regained their ability to move freely.

They all looked at the crystal as it sounded like it started to crack. A visible crack appeared in the crystal at the top and it slowly got louder until it broke open. A hand shot out of the massive crack as the dark voice echoed from the crystal "FREE! I! AM! FREE!" Zer0 noticed one thing about the hand, it was far from human. The hand was a whitish grey color and hand four fingers, but they were also clawed.

The hand grabbed onto the side of the crystal and three more fingers gripped the edge of the crack. The being in the crystal started to push the sides until the crystal split open to reveal the creature inside. It stood nearly ten feet tall and looked like it was skin and bone. The creature looked exactly like the statues with a small round head and small torso that was level with its head. The spine looked exactly like a human spine and connected to a pair of hips.

The legs were skinny and long, connecting to a three toed foot with another protruding back like a bird. The arms on the torso were skinny and seemed like they would break the instant the tried to move. There were strange looking wings, almost bug like in appearance that stuck out from its back. The creature stood completely upright and cracked it neck in relief. Axton was about to speak when the Eridian raised his hand and Axton tensed up.

Axton was then lifted from his feet as the Eridian raised its hand, like it had some form of telekinetic power. Axton floated over to the Eridian and it turned towards him, with a disgusted look on his face. "Do not speak to me you miserable wretch." The Eridian growled. "You are beneath me." The Eridian looked around and smiled a twisted and devious smile. "So fades the great harvest of my betrayal. Your nobility has blinded you, as ever." The Eridian went on. "My fellow Eridians left little to chance, didn't they? Imprisoning me in this world. What hubris they believed they could protect their little pets forever. I doubt humanity has even attained the mantle to control… to truly control a world. Your ascendance may yet be prevented. Time, was once your ally… human, but now it has betrayed you. The Eridians… have returned."

The Eridian flicked his wrist and threw Axton into Maya, whose tattoos were flaring a bright white color. "Sirens. The creation of Ver-Mil, my dearest sister, to give humanity a chance against my war upon them." The Eridian laughed. "But you Sirens are weak, pathetic beings. I will raise this planet this my own image, I will enlighten the scum that inherit this planet and regain my control." Maya helped Axton to his feet and started moving towards the entrance as Gaige and Krieg pulled out their weapons. The Eridian threw his hand aside and created a shock wave that threw them back. "You humans… amuse me. Thinking your feeble weaponry can even harm me." The Eridian laughed. "These… are true weapons!"

The Eridian raised his arms and the eridium from the pool started to rise in ribbons towards the Eridian. Zer0 and Salvador ran to the entrance as Gaige and Krieg got to their feet. Zer0 looked back at the Eridian to see forms rising from the eridium, forms that looked just like the Eridian himself. "We gotta get out of here!" Maya shouted as she practically carried Axton out the entrance. Krieg took Axton and started running through the entrance.

Zer0 ran with everyone else as the Eridian shouted "Run you worms! Run from your new master! I am Vex- Ion!" The Vault Hunters ran through the now dimly purple lit tunnel that they were dragged down. They finally made it out of the tunnel to see the scientists and archeologists gathered around the entrance. "You need to leave!" Zer0 ordered. "Now!" Dr. Tallvis questioned "How can you tell us to leave when there is more discovery to be made?"

Zer0 heard a loud whistling sound and turned to see a small version of an Eridian fly out of the tunnel. It had two wrist blades drawn and went straight for Zer0, who quickly blocked it with his own sword. Zer0 pushed the being off and shot forward, driving his blade into its chest. "Get out of here!" Zer0 shouted as he threw his blade up, cleaving the being in two. Zer0 turned back to see the archeologists being evacuated by the armed personnel.

Zer0 pulled out his Rex and pointed it down the tunnel as he heard more whistling sounds. Axton threw out his turrets so the shields basically blocked the entrance so the beings wouldn't escape. The Vault Hunters started to move as the beings clashed with the shield and were torn apart by the turret fire. Three large airships flew off, including the one that brought them to the sight. "Are you fucking kidding me!?" Axton cursed as he started to move on his own.

Zer0 looked back to see the turrets shields begin to fail as Axton cursed "This is just fucking fantastic!" All of the Vault Hunters drew their weapons and prepared for the fight of their lives until they heard someone shout "Over here!" They looked to see a smaller version of an airship fly onto the ground, more like a drop ship. There was a pilot in the seat who gave them a thumbs up and the Vault Hunters jumped into the ship. The ship started to lift off as the shields broke and the beings escaped their prison, heading straight for them.

Salvador, Gaige, and Axton stood at the opening of the airship and fired at the beings that were flying at them with wrist blades extended. Several fell, but the beings had some pretty powerful shields that took a good amount of rounds to take down. The ship started to pick up speed and leave the beings in the dust. The pilot closed the drop door and the Vault Hunters took seats in relief of their narrow escape. "We owe you one man." Axton panted as he reloaded his rifle.

"Y'all don't owe me anything." The pilot replied. "Where y'all headin'?"

"Beacon Academy."

"Alrighty then, I'll get you there."

The ship flew towards Beacon, unaware of the Eridian that now stood at the center of the Eridian dig site. Vex-Ion raised his arms and laughed "A new world! A new world to conquer and control!" He placed his hands on the ground, summoning the power of the alien element buried deep within the planet. "With my power, I raise the power deep within this planet." Vex-Ion declared. In the Forest of Forever Fall, a massive mountain broke through the trees and towered above the entire forest.

The side of the mountain splintered and the purple element eridium seemed to flow from the cracks. "My power will extend to the corners of this planet!" Vex-Ion almost chanted. In the far north of Remnant, another mountain spiked from the ground and began to bleed eridium from its cracks. In the deserts of Mistral, another mountain shot from the sands and flowed eridium. "And for the fools who helped release me from my, may the nightmares of your planet bleed into this world." Vex-Ion growled with a twisted joy.

At the bases of the mountains caves opened up with a bright purple flash. A small creature, approximately about the size of a large dog walked out. The head was rounded and split down the center with white and green coloring on its almost armored hide. Knives and spikes stuck out and scraped against the trees as it started to traverse its new territory. Several more of various sizes and colors walked out of the cave and followed the other into the new land.

The small pack of 10 creatures roamed the forest and met with an Ursa. The Grimm roared and tried to claw the small creature that ran into it. The small green and white one jumped back and jumped at the Ursa's neck, latching onto it. The others either jumped and latched onto the Ursa or started spitting a bile substance at the beast. The Ursa collapsed and the small creatures indulged in their first kill of their new territory.

In the northern parts of Remnant, a large gorilla creature with four arms jumped from the cave. One pair was used to walk in assisting with the smaller back legs while the other was held over its head. The head was small while the body was bulky and muscular. A Beowolf approached the new creature in its territory with teeth barred. The Grimm charged the beast, but was met with a massive back hand to the head, snapping its neck.

More of the gorilla creatures of various sizes walked out of the cave and started to move through their new home. One other location didn't experience the awakening of a new found creature, the city of Vale. Deep beneath the city, in a cavern much like the one Vex-Ion was found in, the eridium pool lit up like fire, illuminating the room. The only difference was there wasn't a crystal at the top, but a stone coffin with Eridian writing at the top, written in eridium. A small glass window showed a face, the face of an Eridian, whose eyes opened as the writing glowed purple.

"It is time." A female voice proclaimed. "The end… has begun."

BOOM! We now have our main, twisted and evil bad guy in the mix. Now the Vault Hunters must contend with not only the hazards of Remnant, but the leaks of evil from Pandora now. We have brought this story to an entirely new level of insane. PM or review any thoughts comments questions or concerns.

-Chief

Also, those for those who are not Borderlands savvy, I will tell you all what those creatures were.

Beings: Guardians, created by Eridians to protect their ruins and artifacts from thieves.

Vex-Ion: Eridian, ancient race of aliens of unknown origin. Past or history is unknown since all that is left are ruins.

First creature: Skag, canine-like creature with a vertical jaw. Vicious on their own but deadly in a pack. Varieties include spitter, elder, horned, rabid, yak, pup, and elemental badass.

Second creature: Bullymong, primate-like creature with four arms and tiny back legs. Mainly fights using punching, smashing or throwing large objects. Varieties include adult, monglet, brat, Bullyrot (corrosive), Demong (fire), Hardball, and badass.

If any of those who are not RWBY savvy would like to see info on the RWBY creatures, let me know and I will update you all. Easiest thing is to check the Borderlands wiki or the RWBY wiki.


	28. Chapter 28: Remain on Remnant

And you all thought this story was almost over. LOL, it's only just begun! There is plenty more insanity where that came from. So, moving on to the next plan of action.

Chapter 28: Remain on Remnant

Blake paced back and forth in the main hall as all of the students watched the news report on the incident at the dig site. She was freaking out about not knowing if Zer0 or the other Vault Hunters were okay. "Blake, you need to calm down." Yang urged as she stepped in Blake's way. "You're going to make a rut and you're kinda freaking Ruby out." Blake looked to Ruby, who had her knees pulled up to her face in her chair. Blake walked over to Ruby and assured "I'm sure they're fine. They've been through worse than this."

"I know." Ruby replied. "I'm still going to worry about all of them." Everyone heard an airship land just outside of the hall and Team RWBY was the first out of the doors. It was a drop ship that landed, but maintained running their engines. The back opened up and a large built man dropped down and caught a small red haired girl. Ruby immediately ran forward shouting "Gaige! You're okay!"

Gaige ran forward and wrapped Ruby in a spinning hug, cheering "Ruby! I'm so happy to see you!" Blake smiled to see Gaige and Krieg, knowing that Zer0 couldn't be far behind. Zer0 and Maya jumped out after the two and Blake couldn't contain herself. She ran to him and practically tackled him in a hug. She buried her face in Zer0's shoulder and cried "I was so worried about you!"

Zer0 smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake, comforted "It's okay Blake. I'm right here and I'm fine, so is everyone else." Axton and Salvador jumped from the drop ship and it started to fly off. Axton scratched the back of his head and thought _"We were punked, just like with Angel and Handsome Jack. Only this time we may have just fucked over someone else's world instead of our own."_ Axton looked to the group to see them meeting with their Beacon friends and Axton couldn't help but smile. Yang walked up to him and questioned "What happened? I thought you were heading home?"

Axton replied "I'm guessing all of you are going to know here very soon." Axton saw Professor Ozpin walking over to them and Axton walked to meet him. Ozpin and Axton stopped at each other as Ozpin sipped from his mug, questioning "It appears that your time here will be extended for a little longer. Did you have any contact with what is causing this disturbance?" Axton replied "Yes sir. We all had contact with our new found enemy."

"I see, then I would like you to enlighten the students to our current situation."

"I'll do the best I can sir."

Ozpin stepped aside and let Axton take the lead into the main hall. Axton saw that all of the students were packed into it with a large screen showing a new station reporting the disturbance at the dig site. Axton went to the stage and thought _"Nothing like a good old-fashioned military brief to help calm the nerves of a bunch of kids."_ Axton walked up to the mike and the entire hall fell silent as the other Vault Hunters got onto the stage. Axton looked at the screen to see the Guardians creating a perimeter around the dig site and then back at the crowd.

"_Here goes nothing, I guess."_ Axton thought as he took a deep breath. "This is what we know about our current situation." Axton proclaimed. "We are dealing with a creature known as an Eridian, an ancient alien race that existed years ago. This particular one is known as Vex-Ion, and he clearly wants humanity dead." There was a murmur through the crowd of students as they talked about what they were just told. Axton looked back at the screen to show mountains that had appeared in the various regions of Remnant and were pouring eridium into the land. "This Eridian also has power of the purple liquid you see here known as eridium." Axton continued. "Vex-Ion is a serious jack-ass who is seriously powerful. The reason I'm telling you this… is because right now, you are the only ones who can stop this fucker."

There was a loud ringing sound and Axton turned to see a new update. The anchor woman frantically proclaimed "This is an important new update! From these strange mountains that appeared from nowhere, new monsters are appearing across Remnant and wreaking havoc!" The screen cut to a northern town that was under attack from Bullymongs and Bullyrots. The screen cut again to a town near a forest where massive numbers of skags were overrunning the town. Axton turned back to the mike and declared "And this is just the beginning of what Vex-Ion can do! Effective immediately, we Vault Hunters are becoming your instructors to give you the tools to bring these beasts down. This is your world, are you going to let it fall into chaos?!"

Everyone stood up and agreed that no one would go down without a fight. "Briefing done." Axton announced and then proceeded to knock over the microphone. Axton walked over to Ozpin and sighed "I know this wasn't our prior engagement, but right now we are the only ones who can teach these kids on how to fight the monsters from our planet." Ozpin sipped from his mug and replied "I couldn't have given a better speech myself. Discuss with your companions about what each of you will teach what about the new creatures that have appeared to us." Ozpin walked off and left the Vault Hunters with their students.

Axton turned to see Zer0 being dragged off by Blake and Gaige was running off to find Ruby. Axton ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "It's probably best those two aren't teachers anyway." Axton turned back to the remaining Vault Hunters and questioned "So what classes do you guys want to take? I guess I can handle small units tactics." Maya scratched her head and replied "I can teach about the elemental abilities and applications." Salvador replied "I can definitely teach them about Pandoran beasts and bandits!"

Krieg replied "I'm not sure what else I can teach, I guess I could assist Salvador in Pandoran beast hunting." Axton nodded and replied "That's good. Zer0 and Gaige don't need to become teachers. Zer0 since he's dating Blake and Gaige since she's just a kid. We'll meet with Professor Ozpin about what we plan on doing." The Vault Hunters nodded and followed Axton as they headed toward Professor Ozpin's office.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 was being dragged through the halls by Blake, who was completely ignoring his questions. She finally stopped dragging him and threw open the door to her room.

She practically threw him in and he nearly ran head first into the dresser. He spun around to try and ask Blake what was going on, but he was cut off as she promptly slapped him across the face. "What was that for?!" Zer0 barked as he put his hand to the cheek Blake slapped. "That was for scaring the hell out of me!" Blake responded. Blake then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss.

She stopped the kiss, but held Zer0 close, whispering "And that is for getting back here safely." Zer0 was at a loss for words about what just happened. "Relationships are weird." Zer0 sighed as he wrapped his arms around Blake. Blake started to move Zer0 until they both fell onto her bed. Zer0 was a little confused on what to do since the last time he was in Blake's bed, he had his hands on her.

This time seemed different from then, this seemed like Blake just wanted to be with him. Zer0 wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, her head resting in his neck. He reached up and pulled the bow from her ears, then kissed the side of her head. "I love you Blake." Zer0 whispered to her. "I love you too Zer0." Blake responded.

O00000O00000O

Gaige headed for her room/ workshop and walked in to find it empty. The room was practically divided into two different sections, Maya's side and her side. Maya's side was neat, orderly and held two large bookshelves containing Remnant literature. Gaige's side looked more like a garage with a tool bench covered in blueprints, tools and metal scrap. Gaige opened a drawer and grabbed a mechanism.

The main blueprint was for a fast-travel station with multiple other plans for pieces of the station. Gaige started to tinker with the parts for a bit, getting closer and closer to creating the fast-travel station. There was one other thing on the tool bench wall that didn't really belong: a picture. It was of her, Ruby and their two bots a little after their battle with the Beowolf army. Ruby was sitting on CH0P-SHP's left shoulder while the bot had its axe on the right.

Ruby sat on Deathtrap's right shoulder while Deathtrap gave the devil horns with his left hand. The bots were close enough so Ruby and Gaige had their arms around each other's shoulders. Gaige stared at the picture and smiled, thinking _"Ruby's so amazing. She's so cute and adorable and great."_ Gaige dropped her head down and thunked it against the bench. "I'm such an idiot." Gaige cursed. "Ruby probably isn't into girls."

There was a knock at her door and Gaige called "Who is it?" Ruby replied "It's me Gaige!" Gaige jumped up and brushed herself off, trying to make herself look good for Ruby. She opened to door to see her red hooded crush with a smile on her face. "Hey Ruby." Gaige greeted with a smile. "What's up?" Ruby walked in and laid on Gaige's bed, proclaiming "I'm just thinking about what we are going to do since there are all these new problems rising up."

Gaige resumed her seat at her work bench, but was staring at Ruby out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Ruby." Gaige called. Ruby sat up and crossed her legs, replying "What is it Gaige?"

"Have you ever considered dating anyone?"

Ruby looked up at the ceiling and pondered Gaige's question since she never really considered dating anyone. "Not really." Ruby answered. "Why?" Gaige shrugged and replied "No reason." Gaige continued her work on the fast-travel project. Ruby got out of Gaige's bed and looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"How far along are you with your machine?" Ruby questioned. "I've got a few components ready, but I'm still far off from finishing it." Gaige answered. Ruby leaned forward, practically putting her chin on Gaige's shoulder, attempting to get a closer look at Gaige's work. A smell drifted from the usual smell of oil, grease, and sweat that usually followed Gaige. This smell was… different… it was sweet.

Ruby moved a little closer to Gaige's hair since that seemed to be the source of the sweet smell. She took a deep sniff and figured that Gaige's hair smelled like strawberries. "What are you doing Ruby?" Gaige questioned as she felt Ruby get closer to her. "Your hair smells like strawberries." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah, it's the shampoo that I got. What about it?"

"I love strawberries."

Gaige felt her face light up as Ruby had one last sniff of her hair. _"Just turn and kiss her." _Gaige thought. _"Just do it so you at least feel her lips once."_ Gaige restrained herself and Ruby returned to Gaige's bed. "Hey Gaige, have you ever considered dating anyone?" Ruby questioned. Gaige wanted to tell Ruby that she wanted to date her, but Gaige didn't see that going well in her favor.

"Meh, all the guys at my old school thought I was too nerdy." Gaige answered.

"So you aren't into guys? Are you into girls?"

"I don't know. I just haven't really thought about dating anyone to be honest. Why are you asking?"

"Just thought I'd ask since you asked me."

Gaige and Ruby continued to chit chat as Gaige worked on the fast-travel station.

BOOM! There you have it! The Vault Hunters are still on Remnant and must now contend with Vex-Ion and his minions along with the horrors of Pandora. Also, 10 D3m0n1c points to thelonewander117 for identifying that Vex-Ion's speech was a repaint of the Didact speech from Halo 4. What are D3m0n1c points you ask? It's a point system I developed for those who find the references or answer the questions I ask at the end of chapters. What are the points for? Beats me, I may do something with them in the future but I don't know. Anyway, review or PM any thoughts or comments about the chapter.

-Chief.

D3m0n1c point holders

Metimesthree: 10

Thelonewander117: 10


	29. Chapter 29: Wrong Things Said

Due to high demand of this story, I'll be putting a chapter up now. Also figured out how D3m0n1c points will work.

Chapter 29: Wrong Things Said

Ruby and Gaige walked through the halls towards the arena. Ruby was having a match with Weiss today and she really wasn't sure about how she was going to do. "You'll do great Rubes!" Gaige cheered as she walked with Ruby. "You drag Ice Queen's booty across that arena!" Ruby smiled and chuckled "Thanks Gaige. You always know what to say." Ruby couldn't explain it, but she felt close to Gaige.

Ruby looked up at her friend and thought _"There's something about her. I just feel… close with her. Not close like I am with Yang, but something different."_ Ruby dismissed her thoughts as the two entered the arena to find it moderately filled. Weiss was already on stage, foot tapping in annoyance, probably from Ruby making her wait for their match. The other Vault Hunters along with Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR waited by the stage to see the match, Professor Goodwitch judging the match. Ruby went to the stage and Weiss barked "It's about time Ruby! You're late!"

Ruby responded "The match was at 8, and it is 8 now. So I'm not late." Weiss scowled as she pulled out Myrtenaster and readied herself for the fight. "Today's match is between Ruby Rose…" Goodwitch started. She was cut off by Gaige cheering "Go Ruby! She's got nothing on you!" Professor Goodwitch cleared her throat and continued "And Weiss Schnee." Gaige then responded by booing and hissing, causing the other Vault Hunters and Yang to laugh while everyone else stifled their laughs.

Goodwitch shot a glare at Gaige, who immediately quieted down, and continued "The match will end when one fighter's aura reaches red, or if they or their weapon is thrown from the arena. Ready… begin!" Weiss prepared herself for Ruby's first strike since Ruby was always the first to make the first strike. Ruby, instead, pulled out Crescent Rose in its sniper form and set the barrel on the ground. Ruby then used it to lean on while she pulled out a plastic bag of cookies. "Are you serious Ruby?" Weiss snapped. "Are you not going to take this match seriously?!"

Ruby pulled out a cookie and set the bag on her lap as she took a bite of it. Ruby then raised her gloved hand and a robot similar to Gaige's floating trash heap but with legs. "Weiss, meet CH0P-SHP, a nice little gift from Gaige." Ruby introduced. CH0P-SHP turned towards Ruby as she proclaimed "Chopper, I need you to fight Weiss. Do you see the bar over there?" Chopper looked at the screen and analyzed it as Ruby went on "I want you to bring Weiss' bar down until it hits red. DO NOT kill her, okay?" Chopper nodded and turned towards Weiss, pulling his axe out at the same time.

Weiss wasn't sure what she was exactly up against now. She had faced an Armor Knight, but this thing was completely different. The bot charged with its axe at the ready and swung for her, but Weiss blocked the blow with one of her glyphs. The impact caused her to slide several feet and nearly threw her off balance. Weiss dissipated the glyph and jumped as the bot brought the axe down again.

The bot spun and swung its axe, this time connecting with Weiss and sending her flying. The landed on her feet and readied herself for another axe swing, but it stood there instead axe down to its side. The bot pushed its chest out and two panels opened up to reveal speakers. Weiss raised an eyebrow as the bot pushed its chest back, then threw its chest forward. The infernal music Ruby called dubstep blasted from the speakers at a volume that created a shock wave.

Weiss was thrown back from the god awful music wave and landed flat on her back. Weiss got up to see the bot charging her with its axe ready. Weiss switched her chamber to fire dust and threw a fire blast at the bot. The blast struck the bot and caused it to falter, but it didn't stop charging. Weiss jumped out of the way of the axe as it crashed down onto the ground.

Weiss threw another fire blast at the bot, but it didn't do anything as the bot ripped its axe from the ground. The bot then placed the axe on its shoulder and pointed the end of it at Weiss, allowing her to see that the axe handle was a barrel. Weiss threw up a glyph as rounds started to fly out of the barrel, bullets bouncing from the glyph. Weiss was struggling to hold the glyph as the bot walked closer, continuously firing rounds with each step. The bot stood over her, finally stopping the continuous barrage of bullets.

Weiss then noticed the bot's head open up, revealing the large red light of its eye. It pulled back and then threw its head down, creating a red blast like a laser. Weiss held a glyph over her head as the massive laser blast bore down on her. Weiss was giving her glyph everything she had as the bot tried to fry her alive. Weiss felt herself about to give out when the laser stopped and the bot stood up straight.

Weiss heard Goodwitch proclaim "The winner is Ruby Rose." Weiss immediately looked to the screen to see her aura in the red while Ruby's was perfectly green. Ruby's bot turned white and fell through the floor as Ruby cheered in her 'victory'. Ruby ran over to the punk and threw her arms around her, cheering "Chopper is so cool! Thank you so much Gaige!" Weiss stood up and brushed herself up, scowl deeper than it was before.

Zer0 called "Nice match Weiss. You gave it your best." Weiss stormed past the Vault Hunters and out of the arena. Maya questioned "Where is she headed off to?" Blake shrugged and replied "She didn't seem too happy about that match." Gaige cheered "We should celebrate your win Ruby! Come one!"

Gaige dragged Ruby away with everyone following right behind her. The group went into the mess hall and sat at the tables as Gaige went and got something for Ruby. She came back with a slice of cookie cake, proclaiming "For your win Ruby!" Ruby smiled at Gaige and proclaimed "Thanks Gaige. You're the best." Gaige smiled and sat next to Ruby, who was enjoying her treat.

There was a loud bang and everyone turned to see Weiss storming in, scowl as deep as ever. She walked over to Ruby and exclaimed "We need to talk." Ruby stood up and questioned "About what?"

"About the little stunt you pulled during our match."

Ruby crossed her arms and replied "Do you mean using Chopper? Because I was using my resources as I saw fit." Weiss responded "You used a walking piece of trash to beat me."

"That's all there is to it, isn't it? I beat you and you can't handle it."

Weiss barked "I can't handle that you would disgrace the huntress name by using that… that… thing instead of fighting me. You should be ashamed that you can't fight me on your own. Your parents would be ashamed of you… especially your mother." The entire room was quiet when Weiss said that, a horribly uncomfortable silent. Yang was the first to break the silence as she practically jumped over the table screaming "I'll kill you!" Luckily for Weiss, Krieg caught her, wrapping his arms around her stomach while Salvador and Axton caught her arms. Gaige was close enough to hear Ruby proclaim through the madness "Take it back."

Weiss crossed her arms and replied "No."

"Take. It. Back."

Weiss remained with her arms crossed and a stance that implied she wasn't going to say anything. Gaige saw Ruby's fists tighten and she had a feeling she knew what was coming next, so she gripped the handle of Shadow Anarchist. "TAKE IT BACK!" Ruby bellowed as she threw her hand up, summoning Chopper with its axe raised. Gaige reacted as quickly as she could and summoned Deathtrap, who then caught Chopper's axe. Gaige saw Ruby grab Crescent Rose and whip it out, so Gaige activated Shadow Anarchist at nearly the same speed as Ruby.

Ruby was already mid swing as Gaige brought her scythe down and caught Crescent Rose before it could strike Weiss, who seemed completely unaffected by the fact that Ruby was getting ready to kill her. "Let go Gaige!" Ruby barked. Gaige could hear the anger, the rage, and the sadness in her voice. "No Ruby." I'm not letting go."

"LET GO!"

"No Ruby. This is a road you don't want to go down, trust me. I've been down this road before, and it doesn't lead anywhere good."

Ruby dropped Crescent Rose and ran off with one hand to her face. Gaige collapsed Shadow Anarchist and collapsed Crescent Rose, then put it on her hip. Gaige looked to Weiss, then clocked her with her metal arm. Gaige watched Weiss hit the floor and then ran after Ruby.

O00000O00000O

Ruby was lying in her bed, crying into her pillow over what Weiss said. _"She's wrong."_ Ruby cried in her head. _"Mom is proud of me."_ Ruby continued to cry until she heard her door open. "Go away!" Ruby barked. "I don't want to talk." She heard the door close and her bed started to shake, like someone was climbing into her bed.

"I said I don't want to talk!" Ruby barked as she sat up. She saw Gaige at the end of her bed, sitting cross legged. "I'm not here to talk Ruby." Gaige proclaimed in a soft tone.

"Then why are you here?"

Ruby sat up and Gaige wrapped her arms around her, pulling her head into her shoulder. "I'm here for you." Gaige proclaimed quietly. "To be the shoulder for you to cry on." Ruby was going to say something else, but instead she wrapped her arms around Gaige and let everything out. Ruby cried and cried and cried some more into Gaige's shoulder as Gaige stroked her hair. Ruby finally stopped crying and composed herself, but her head never left Gaige's shoulder.

"Ruby, I may have never met your mother," Gaige assured, "but I know she's proud of the young woman you are. I know it." It was at that moment Ruby figured why she was feeling so close to Gaige, she had feelings for her. Gaige was always sweet, she was kind, the two had so much in common that Ruby couldn't help but like the girl who was now comforting her and holding her in her arms. "Thank you Gaige." Ruby proclaimed from her shoulder. "Thank you for being here for me." Gaige pulled her closer and replied "I will always be here for you Ruble."

"Can… can you move in here with me?"

Gaige let up on the embrace and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think I'll fit in here with the rest of your team." Gaige exclaimed. "I know, I'm to talk to Professor Ozpin and explain what happened to see if you and Weiss could switch rooms. I just… I just can't be around her after today. Not for a while." Ruby explained.

"Sure, I'll move in with you. You go talk to Ozpin and I'll get the guys to help move my stuff."

Ruby smiled and hugged Gaige, proclaiming "Thank you Gaige!" Ruby got out of the bed and walked out of the room.

O00000O00000O

Weiss had walked around the school a few times to calm herself down and get her face checked out after Gaige punched her. Weiss had to admit she crossed a line when she brought up Ruby's mother when she was angry. Weiss sighed "I'll have to apologize to her. I can't believe I did that." She and Ruby were friends, she didn't mean to hurt her. Weiss turned the corner to head to the room and apologize to Ruby, but she saw her stuff sitting in the hall way.

She then saw Krieg and Axton carrying a workbench from one room and carrying it into her room. "What is going on?" Weiss questioned as she approached the two. "Why is my stuff in the hallway?" Maya walked out of her own room and started picking up Weiss' stuff, replying "You and I are now roommates. Ruby talked with Ozpin and he agreed that you and Gaige should switch rooms." Weiss was at a loss for words that Ruby would be kicking her out of the room. "Where is Ruby?" Weiss replied. "We need to talk."

Weiss tried to get into the room when Gaige stepped into the doorway, replying "Ruby doesn't want to talk to you right now. Or for a very long time for that matter." Weiss was going to say something when she saw movement on Ruby's bed, a familiar red cloak. "Ruby." Weiss called. "Go away." Ruby replied.

"Ruby, please."

"Weiss, get lost." Gaige urged as she stepped forward. Gaige closed the door behind her and glared at Weiss. "How could you?" Gaige snarled. "You were supposed to be her friend and you hurt her like that. Are you proud of yourself?" Weiss stared down at the ground as Gaige scolded her. Weiss turned and started to pick her stuff up from the ground, then taking it into her new room.

Ooooh, tons of baby mama drama up in here. So now Ruby officially has feelings for Gaige, Ruby now hates Weiss and Weiss feels bad about it. Serious stuff, next chapter should be a lot lighter than this. Also, figured out what to do with the points. Spend points and you get this.

10 points: Suggest a moment and it will be put into a story.

50 points: Suggest a chapter and it will be so.

100 points: Suggest a character and they shall come to life.

Another thing, Overheat88 gets 10 points for the How to Train your Dragon reference in the last chapter (Blake slapping and kissing Zer0), so there's that too. Until next time,

-Chief

Point Holders

Metimesthree: 10

Thelonewander117: 10

Overheat88: 10


	30. Chapter 30: Awkward Moments

Do all of you know those awkward moments you get when all you can do is think about one person? All you can think about is how great they are? How you love everything about them? How you would do just about anything to make them happy? This is one of those chapters. Also, for those who are not Borderlands savvy and not sure what Gaige was talking about in the last chapter, see the reviews for .12, who now has 10 points for the explanation.

Chapter 30: Awkward Moments

Gaige laid in bed and flipped through her engineering magazine. She didn't have anything to do today and the pieces she needed for the fast-travel station would be in the mail in a few days. All classes that were going on were Pandora studies and she was basically an expert for that stuff. She heard the door to her new room and she looked up to see Ruby in her uniform. _"She looks so cute in her uniform."_ Gaige thought as she looked at the young girl with a smile on her face.

"Hey Gaige, can you do something for me?" Ruby questioned as she shouldered her bag. "Sure thing Rubely. What do you need?" Gaige responded.

"I'm a little… okay, REALLY behind on my laundry. Can you do it for me while I'm in class?"

"Sure thing Scythe Sister."

Ruby chuckled and asked "Are you going to use a different nickname for me every time?" Gaige scratched her chin and replied "You know it Bot Buddy." Ruby chuckled again and rolled her eyes at the girl in the bed. "I gotta get to class. Thanks Gaige." Ruby chuckled as she walked out. Gaige got out of bed and proceeded to sort through what was Yang's dropped clothing and Ruby's dropped clothing.

She picked up Yang's black bra and thought _"God DAMN! Yang has a big ass set."_ Gaige tossed the bra aside and continued to pick up the clothing. Gaige picked up a small pair of red panties and she felt her face turn as red as the undergarments. _"I feel kinda pervy for holding these."_ Gaige thought as she tossed the underwear into the basket. Gaige finally got all of Ruby's clothes into a basket and headed towards the laundry room.

She walked in to find it completely deserted, not surprising her in the least. It was morning, so everyone was out at class, so she had the whole laundry room to herself. She opened a washer and started to sort through the clothes and separated them between darks, whites, and… delicates. She started to toss in the delicates first, since she felt pervy for handling Ruby's underwear. She closed the lid and took a seat on top of it.

She sat for a moment and became incredibly bored since she wasn't doing anything. Gaige wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to pick up on of Ruby's shirts, but she did and was now staring at it in her lap. _"Ruby's so cute. She's so amazing and sweet and awesome."_ Gaige thought as she hugged the shirt. Ruby's scent lightly filled her nose and she liked it, but wanted more. Gaige looked around to confirm that she was completely alone.

"_All alone…" _Gaige thought as she looked around with a smile. _"Perfect. Wow that sounded soooo creepy."_ Gaige lifted the shirt and filled her nose with Ruby's scent. She exhaled a shaky breath in pure joy until she heard someone exclaim "Gaige?" She yelped and jumped a bit as she saw her new laundry mate; Zer0. He was wearing dark blue shirt with black basketball shorts, holding a basket full of clothes.

Gaige knew her face was redder than her own hair as she questioned "Hey Zer0. What's up?" Zer0 had an eyebrow raised as he questioned "What the fuck are you doing?" Gaige looked at the ceiling and responded "Laundry. What are you doing?" Zer0 set his basket on a washer and responded "Same thing. I was asking what you were doing with Ruby's shirt." Gaige set the shirt back in the basket and replied "Seeing if it was really dirty and not something she just had on the floor."

"You would really suck at poker." Zer0 chuckled. Gaige looked at him and questioned "What do you mean?" Zer0 closed his lid and responded "When you lie, you look up at the ceiling. So what were you really doing with Ruby's shirt?" Zer0 leaned on the washer as Gaige bit her lip. _"Of all the people to bust me for smelling Ruby's shirt, it had to be the assassin."_ Gaige cursed in her head. _"Fucking awesome."_

"Can I ask you something?" Gaige questioned. "Shoot." Zer0 stated.

"Is it… is it weird for me to like a girl?"

Zer0 raised an eyebrow as he questioned "You like a girl?" Zer0 looked like he was thinking for a moment, then something dawned on him. He looked up at her with a smile and exclaimed "You like Ruby." Gaige buried her hands in her face and questioned "Is that weird? I think it's weird."

"Gaige, I am an artificial human assassin who is dating a cat Faunus ex-terrorist ninja. I am the walking encyclopedia of weird."

Gaige looked up and sighed "I just don't know what to do. I don't think that Ruby is into girls so am I just chasing something that isn't meant to be?" She looked over at Zer0, who was now leaning against his washer, pondering what she had just said. "I think that…" Zer0 finally spoke. "If you care for something, let it come to you. It is what happened with me and Blake, and I'd have to say that we have a pretty good relationship." Gaige dropped her head and sighed "I guess that helps. Thanks Z. Can you keep this between us?" Zer0 smiled and then threw something into Gaige's face as he walked away.

She took what was on her face, finding it to be a pair of Ruby's panties. Her face lit up as she dropped the undergarment and barked "Not funny Zer0!" Zer0 chuckled "Hey Gaige." She turned to see him in the doorway, pinching his pointer finger and his thumb together, then dragging them across his lips. "Your secret is safe with me." He replied as he walked out.

Gaige smiled and continued doing Ruby's laundry, still feeling a little pervy about it.

O00000O00000O

Weiss sat in their Element Abilities and Applications class taught by May… Mrs. Maya. The main thing they were learning today was about Fire, who it was effective against flesh, but not shield and other properties of the such. Weiss was jotting down what Mrs. Maya was talking about, but she knew all of it already since Mrs. Maya went over it with her the night before to make sure it seemed at an 'educational level' for the students of Beacon. Weiss noticed that Ruby was working hard on something for the entire class, but Weiss couldn't see any bit of it.

The two were still rocky in their friendship since Weiss said a few things she wish she hadn't said. Ruby would only talk to her about anything regarding the team or missions, but never anything else. Yang now absolutely refused to talk to her, other than death threats like "Watch your step" or "Fuck off bitch", things like that. Blake was the only one who would talk to her casually, but not that often. Gaige left Weiss a nice gift after what she said, a fist shaped bruise on her right cheek. Weiss leaned back to see if she could get a look at Ruby's drawing project.

She still couldn't see anything, but someone else caught what Ruby was doing; Mrs. Maya. She was walking around the classroom in a purple long sleeve, button up shirt and black skirt to appear more… professional. "Mrs. Rose." She proclaimed, causing Ruby to jump and flip her paper over. "May see what you are working on so diligently?"

Ruby smiled uncomfortably and handed her paper to Mrs. Maya, who then looked at it with a smirk. "You are very artistic, Mrs. Rose." She complimented. "But next time, please draw something class related, and pay attention to the lecture." Mrs. Maya went on with her lecture as Ruby then slipped the paper into a book. Weiss raised an eyebrow as she saw a massive blush stretch across her face. _"What was she drawing? Probably just embarrassed from having being pointed out." _Weiss thought.

The lecture continued on as normal and class was dismissed. Ruby was putting her books away when Weiss questioned "Can I ask you something Ruby?" Ruby replied "Is it something to do with the team professionally or any missions?"

"Well, no."

"Then no."

Ruby shouldered her bag and started to walk away, when Weiss noticed a piece of paper fall from her bag. Weiss snatched it from the ground to see what it was and return it to Ruby. Weiss gasped at the paper, it was the drawing Ruby was doing during class. It was covered in small cartoon doodles of her bot Chopper and Gaige's trash bot. There was one large, well-drawn picture in the center of her and the disrespectful punk.

The main thing about the picture that shocked Weiss was that it was the two of them in an embrace, lips locked together. Weiss was in shock that Ruby not only drew this very well-drawn picture, but it was her and Gaige kissing. Weiss headed towards Ruby's room with the picture in hand. She began to bang on the door and shout "Ruby! We need to talk!" Ruby groaned "Go away Weiss."

"Ruby!"

"No."

"Fine then, I guess this drawing will make it to the school announcement board."

Ruby cracked the door and Weiss held up the picture for her to see. Weiss saw Ruby's face turn red and her look turned panicked as she saw the doodle. Ruby threw open the door and tried to snatch the drawing from Weiss. Weiss pulled back just in time as Ruby barked "Hand it over!" Weiss held it back and replied "I will, for five minutes of you actually listening to me." Ruby crossed her arms and replied "Fine. Now give me my picture back."

Weiss handed Ruby the drawing and she snatched it from her. Ruby turned and walked into the room with Weiss right behind her. Ruby opened her nightstand drawer and set the paper into it before taking one last long look at it. Ruby turned to Weiss and exclaimed "Your five minutes starts now." Weiss took a deep breath and started "Ruby, I'm sorry. I know I can say that a million times and you never forgive me, but I just want you to know that I am. What I said about your mother… I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry about our match and I let it get to me. Ruby, I never meant to hurt you, I never would. I'm just… I'm sorry."

Ruby still had her arms crossed and asked "Are you finished?" Weiss sighed since she knew that she made no head way with making things right between her and Ruby, so she replied "Yes. I'm done… I'll just see myself out." Weiss went for the door and Ruby proclaimed "It's okay Weiss. I forgive you." Weiss turned and looked at Ruby with a questioning look. "You… forgive me?" Weiss repeated. Ruby nodded her head and explained "I know you didn't mean what you said, I knew you were just angry, but that didn't make it hurt any less. I forgive you for what you said, but we are still far from good. We're friends Weiss, and I don't want to lose the few that I have."

Weiss smiled and gave Ruby a hug, replying "Thank you Ruby." Weiss let go of Ruby and questioned "Now about that picture." Ruby's face turned red again and she replied "I would rather not talk about that."

"Ruby, how long have you had feelings for Gaige?"

"I… I don't know. I knew there was something special about her since I always felt close to her. I figured it out the day you hurt me and she was there to comfort me. She's just… she's so sweet and she's really cool and she's really pretty and… I just really really like Gaige."

Weiss was still surprised about the fact that Ruby was a lesbian. The entire time the two had been working together, Weiss thought Ruby was straight. Guess it shows how much you really know about a person. Weiss exclaimed "If she makes you happy then go ahead and be with her. I'm not one to judge." Ruby sighed "I doubt that we'll be anything more than friends. I'm pretty sure that Gaige is straight, so I'm just out of luck."

Weiss was going to say something when she heard the door open. Weiss looked to the door to see Gaige holding a basket of folded clothing. "Got your laundry done Rosey." Gaige proclaimed, completely ignoring Weiss. "Thanks Gaige." Ruby replied. "I owe you one." Gaige set the basket next to her bed and then laid across it. "I need to get going." Weiss proclaimed. "I'll see you both around."

Ruby smiled while Gaige flipped her off. Weiss rolled her eyes and headed towards her own room. Gaige wasn't sure what Weiss was doing in their room, but she was gone now so Gaige was good. Giage started flipping through her magazine as Ruby went into the shower. Ruby finished her shower, but when she stepped out she realized that she didn't bring a change of clothes. Ruby felt her face turn red just at the thought of walking in front of Gaige in nothing but a towel.

Ruby took a deep breath and thought _"This going to be really embarrassing."_ Ruby opened the door and walked to the dresser, trying her best to hide her face. "Gaige, can you not look while I change?" Ruby questioned. Gaige lowered the magazine and her eyes went wide at the sight of Ruby in a towel. Gaige felt her face turn a bright red as she replied "Y-y-y-yeah, sure."

Gaige raised her magazine and fought as hard as she could to peek at Ruby, but she failed. Gaige lowered her magazine and saw Ruby wearing just a pair of black panties. Gaige admired Ruby's petite figure and slender body. _"Dear god she's so hot."_ Gaige thought as she watched Ruby put her bra on. Gaige's bed was set up so she was staring out the window, so she only saw Ruby's back.

Gaige lifted her magazine back up as Ruby put her shirt on so she wouldn't be caught peeking a look at her. Ruby climbed up into her bed and sighed "What do you think that Eridian guy is up to right now?" Gaige replied "Vex-Ion? I don't know, but it can't be anything good."

O00000O00000O

Zer0 walked into his room to find the one person he was looking for, Axton. He was sitting at the desk and typing on the computer in his light blue button long sleeve shirt and black pants. He was probably working on a lesson plan for his Small Units Tactics class since he was now a teacher instead of just a mercenary. Zer0 sat on Axton's bed and exclaimed "Hey Ax, I need some advice." Axton leaned back in his chair and sighed "About what?"

Zer0 always felt weird going to Axton for advice, but he was more experienced in what Zer0 needed to know than anyone. "I need some advice since Blake and I have been… progressing with our relationship to the point to where we have been having intimate relations." Zer0 explained. Axton pinched the bridge of his nose and translated "You need advice because you and Blake are having sex."

"Not exactly the act of love, but we have been working to that point."

"So why do you need advice from me?"

Zer0 sighed and replied "I need your advice on how to… pleasure a woman." Axton nearly fell back in his chair but Zer0 caught him and put him back upright. Axton looked at Zer0 and repeated "You need my advice on how to pleasure a woman?" Zer0 nodded his head and explained "You are the one who knows more about intimate relations than any of the others."

"Well, this is… um, yeah, this is pretty awkward."

Axton scratched the back of his head and pondered what he could tell Zer0 about this subject. "So how far exactly have you gone with Blake?" Axton asked. "We've gone to, what Blake called, second base." Zer0 answered.

"Right, second… what Blake called? That's what second base _is._ Do… do you not know the bases of sex?"

"Not really. I know first is a kiss, second is me having my hands on Blake, not sure of third base and fourth is the act of love."

Axton puffed his cheeks as he let out the air in his lungs, thinking _"I seriously can't believe that Z really doesn't know about this. After all the jokes we made and he didn't get them?"_ Axton rested his elbows on his knees as he tapped his pointer fingers against his lips. "Well, third base is… um, well… its oral sex." Axton explained. "Oral?" Zer0 repeated. "As in… I, talk? About sex?" Axton couldn't help himself, so he started laughing at Zer0's innocence.

"What's so funny?" Zer0 questioned as Axton slammed his fist against the desk. "I… I can't believe you just said that!" Axton laughed. "It's just… too funny!" Axton continued to laugh as Zer0 waited for the fit to end. Axton finally regained his composure and sighed "I needed that. That right there will get me through these lesson plans." Zer0 exclaimed "Okay, now that I know I'm wrong, will you explain to me what oral sex is?"

Axton took a deep breath and started to explain to Zer0 what oral sex exactly was. After a few minutes Zer0 questioned with an almost disgusted look "How can you find that enjoyable? I mean… it just seems… unsanitary." Axton chuckled "I would have Blake use some mouthwash before you kiss her again, but seriously Zer0, having Blake do that will change your life. She has to agree to it though, but she probably will."

"And what I do… just the same as what she's doing."

"You will drive Blake crazy doing that Z, trust me on that one too."

Zer0 took a breath and puffed his cheeks as he let it out. "I know it seems weird for you to do that, but trust me Zer0, you both will love it." Axton assured. Zer0 scratched the back of his head and asked "So… how can I… become better at oral sex?" Axton scratched the back of his head and muttered "Even more awkward question. Give me one minute, I'll be right back." Axton got up and walked out of the room, leaving Zer0 alone.

Axton returned a minute later and tossed something at Zer0. "Lesson one." Axton stated as he sat back down at his desk. Zer0 looked at the snack pudding in his hand, wondering what this would teach him exactly. "I'm not following." Zer0 stated. "I want you to eat it." Axton explained.

"How does…"

"Without a spoon."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow at Axton's advice, but then it hit him like a ton of rocks. Zer0's face turned red at the thought and stammered "I-i-i-I don't t-t-think that…" Axton held up his hand and proclaimed "Do that to Blake, she'll lose her mind and you'll be golden. Now if you excuse me, I have some work that needs to be done." Axton returned to his computer and continued to work as Zer0 stared down at his first lesson. _"Relationships are weird."_ Zer0 thought as he continued to stare.

So now we have our awkward moments chapter, now we will have to return to some action! Next chapter will be one of two (both will be written, you will just chose what you see first).

GRWBYZ Mission: Gaige, Zer0 and Team RWBY are off on a mission to clear a town of some Pandoran creatures. The only thing is, these are not your normal Pandoran creatures (if there's such a thing as normal on Pandora). "Gaige the Mechromancer, Ruby Rise, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Zer0 the Assassin"

JNPPR Mission: Krieg tags along with Team JNPR as they deal with a strange group of Beowolves that have been harassing a southern town. But they run into more than they bargained for when they head south. "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Krieg the Psycho, and Lie Ren"

So those are your options, hmu when you know which one you want to see first and it shall be so.

Point Holders

Metimesthree: 10

Thelonewander117: 10

Overheat88: 10

.12: 10

Point Questions!

10 points: Gaige questioning "Is that weird? It feels weird." Is a reference to what character in Borderlands? (Hint: Mission Animal Rescue: Food)

20 points: Chopper's Dub Blaster is based off a weapon in another video game. What weapon is it? (Hint: It is a weird game with a giant soda can named Paul)

30 points: Zer0 stating "I am the walking encyclopedia of weird." Is a quote from a popular TV show, what is the name? (Hint: Main characters are Sam and Dean)

Just a little something for those who want the points, and keeping to the Borderlands trait of being a game of reference. Enjoy!

-Chief.


	31. Chapter 31: GRWBYZ Mission Pt 1

So since I was out in the field for the week I wasn't able to post, so you guys get a Double Dose Mission Weekend! First up, Team GRWBYZ Mission.

Chapter 31: GRWBYZ Mission Pt.1

Gaige grudgingly looked at herself in the bathroom mirror with a scowl on her face. She had to go to her classes today, so she was forced to wear her school uniform for Beacon. She started to tie her hair into her pig tails, but stopped after she put one in. The pig tails didn't really seem to fit with the Beacon Uniform, so she shrugged and pulled it out, letting her hair fall to her shoulders. She walked out of the bathroom to see Ruby sitting on her bed, feet dangling from the side and Zer0 laying across Blake's bed while she sat on the edge.

Yang was in the same position as Zer0 on her own bed. "Are we ready to go?" Gaige questioned as she shouldered her bag. Ruby looked up and saw Gaige with her hair down, causing her to think _"Wow, Gaige looks nice with her hair down."_ Ruby hopped down, making sure to hold her skirt down so it didn't fly up, and proclaimed "Ready to go!" Yang jumped out of her bed, not taking the precautions Ruby took, and groaned "Man, I hate History class."

Zer0 got out of Blake's bed and replied "It isn't so bad, if you learn to stay awake for the class." Everyone laughed except for Yang, who had a smirk on her face. "So we got jokes now?" Yang exclaimed. "I gotta ask, you enjoy the little view I gave you?" Zer0 rolled his eyes and put his arm around Blake as they headed out for class. The group walked through the hallway and were almost to class when Professor Ozpin stepped in their way.

"Good morning to all of you." Ozpin greeted as he raised his mug to them. "Good morning to you too sir." Zer0 responding, taking his arm off of Blake. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"There is actually. Please follow me to my office."

Ozpin lead them to his office, where Weiss was already sitting. Ozpin took a seat behind the desk while Ruby sat in the other chair and the others lined behind the two in the chairs. "There has been several disturbances in a town to the east." Ozpin proclaimed. "We have been contacted to take care of the creatures causing the disturbance. I specifically wanted one of the Vault Hunters, since this town is located near an eridium spire." Gaige questioned "So you want us to rid a town of some Pandoran creatures?"

"Precisely. Since these are creatures from your planet, you can update the team on how exactly to deal with them. Which is where you, Team RWBY, come in. You will go with Mrs. Gaige and Mr. Zer0 and take care of these creatures."

Ruby responded "Yes sir. When will we be leaving?" Ozpin replied "You will be leaving this afternoon. You have until then to prepare for your journey. You will be leaving for the town of Okina, off to the east. Once there, find a man by the name of Jiro Alistair. He will give you the rest of the details. You are all dismissed." Everyone nodded and started heading back to their rooms to prepare for their trip. Gaige went into the room and immediately threw off her jacket, sighing "At least I'm out of my uniform. Might as well start packing." Gaige pulled out a bag and started putting her clothes into it.

Gaige went to the dresser to grab her clothes and saw Ruby changing out of her uniform, causing her face to turn red. Ruby had taken her blouse off and was now removing her skirt, revealing the black bra and panties she was wearing. Gaige focused on getting her clothes out of her drawer instead of staring at Ruby. Ruby was equally embarrassed since she knew that Gaige was right behind her, but she hated wearing her uniform when she didn't have to. Ruby got dressed and started to pack her own bags as everyone else changed and packed.

Gaige dropped her uniform and finished packing, so she took a seat on her bed. Everyone else was dressed and packing, except for Yang who was packing, but walking around in a bright yellow bra and black panties. Yang caught Gaige looking at her and poked "Enjoying the view?" Gaige rolled her eyes and responded "A little jealous actually." There was a knock at the door and Yang answered it against everyone else's wishes.

She opened the door to see Zer0 in his normal suit jacket and blue jeans with a bag over his shoulder. His face immediately turned red when he saw Yang in her underwear and he covered his eyes, exclaiming "What are you doing Yang! Put some clothes on!" Yang rolled her eyes and sighed "Jeez, I thought guys wanted to see girls with big boobs in their underwear."

"Not when I have a girlfriend I don't."

Yang put on her shirt and shorts, announcing "I have clothes on now Zer0." Blake didn't seem too happy about Yang's actions as Zer0 walked in and sat in a chair. Ruby and Gaige noticed the large sheath on his left side with a katana hilt poking out. "Whatcha got there Zeery?" Gaige questioned as she shouldered her bag. Zer0 smiled and put his hand on the top of the hilt, proclaiming "This right here… is my completed project, which you will see later today if we run into anything." Blake questioned "Will you tell me what it is?"

"Sorry dear, can't tell you either."

She smirked and then straddled him, placing her forehead against his and questioned in a cute voice "Will you please tell me?" Zer0 took a breath and replied "It's my Guntana, a high powered sniper rifle combined with a katana. It utilizes a sniper rifle barrel and chamber with a motorcycle choke instead of a trigger. The best part is I can use the sniper recoil to bolster my swings." Blake smiled and asked "Now was that so hard?" Yang added "I doubt that, but I can tell you something that is." The ninja couple both seemed to roll their eyes at the same time as Yang laughed and shouldered her bag.

There was a knock at the open door and everyone turned to see Weiss standing in the doorway with her bag on her shoulders. "Is everyone ready to go?" Weiss questioned in a nervous tone. Both Gaige and Yang shot her dirty looks while Ruby replied "I think we are." Blake grabbed her bag and took Zer0's hand as they headed out the door. Yang pushed past Weiss without a word while Ruby proclaimed "Come on Weiss! We can sit next to each other on the airship."

Gaige was a little sad that she didn't get to sit next to Ruby, but would be fine with Yang since the two were cool. The group headed for the airship when Gaige exclaimed "You know what I just thought of? Since me and Zeery are joining your team, we're a different team now!" Yang laughed and questioned "Really? What would the team name be?"

"Team GRWBYZ!"

Everyone laughed at the joke name, even Weiss chuckled at it. "Was that a laugh I heard there princess?" Gaige questioned. "Don't… yes, it was a laugh." Weiss responded. "It was a funny joke." Gaige raised an eyebrow at Weiss agreeing that her joke was funny since the two hated each other. She dismissed it as Team GRWBYZ boarded the airship and headed for their destination, Okina. The flight was a decent length, about three hours, and was ultimately uneventful.

Yang and Gaige talked in one part of the ship while Ruby and Weiss talked in another and Zer0 and Blake cuddled in a chair. The ship finally landed in a small clearing to let the team out and head for the town. The town was fairly large and eastern based with a large wooden arch for the entrance. The team walked into the town of red and brown, seeing the people milling about the town on their daily business. They were in the market section with stalls and booths and people shouting about their wares.

Ruby took the lead since she was the team leader and walked up to a guard. He was wearing silver half-plate armor and holding a large spear. Another stood next to him that carried a sword and shield. "Excuse me sir." Ruby proclaimed, trying to get the guard's attention. He turned and looked down at Ruby, questioning "What can I help you with?"

"We are here from Beacon on a mission. We were just looking for a man named Jiro Alistair."

"Head out of the market district and take a left and the doctor's. Continue on from there and you will see a large, ornate building. That is where you will find Master Alistair."

"Thank you."

Ruby lead the team through the town with the directions the guard gave her. They reached the large and ornate building that the guard directed them to and it was stunning. The eastern style building had at least three floors and stretched for a good distance. Statues of golden lions decorated the steps as the group made their way up. Gaige and Ruby had to open the large doors and let the team inside.

The inside was massive and decorated with gold and silver along the walls. Paintings of battles and victories covered the paper wall separating the rooms. There was a section of the floors above missing so anyone from the other floors could see the entrance. The sound of wood clacking together echoed through the building as a woman in a kimono approached them. She did a small bow and Ruby returned it as she questioned "Are you the group from Beacon?"

Ruby responded "We are. We are to meet Ji… Master Alistair about the job we are to do." The woman nodded and proclaimed "Follow me." She led the group through the halls and towards the sound of the wood clacking together. They walked towards the center of the building to find a dojo where a match was occurring between a contender in blue and one in black. They attacked each other furiously as an older gentleman in white observed.

He had a short white beard that was trimmed perfectly with long white hair and sat on his knees, observing the two contenders with close examination. A few people watched the fight, but not many as the group approached. The man in blue swung and knocked the man in black off his feet, then placed the wood sword on his neck. Zer0 was impressed with the skill of the men, especially the one in blue. His black hair was tied back into a bun as per tradition, but a few strands flew loose.

Their guide went around and whispered into the older man's ear, more than likely he was Jiro Alistair. The old man smiled and exclaimed "Excellent fight, Tazu. Your strikes were precise and quick, but you still lack one key point with your fight." The man in blue practically barked "What do I lack? Clearly it is nothing that inhibits my ability to fight!"

"Perhaps our guests my shed light upon you short coming."

Tazu turned towards Team GRWBYZ and barked "What do you outsiders believe my father refers to?" All of the members looked to each other, except Zer0, who simply questioned "Why do you fight?" Tazu looked at him with a questioning look and responded "What sort of ridiculous question is that? Why do I fight? I fight to become the strongest! To become the greatest there is! I am close to that goal already!"

"A goal indeed, but not the right one for your order."

Zer0 removed Guntana from his hip and handed it to Gaige, who took it with both arms. He then removed his katana and handed it to Blake, who took it with one hand. Zer0 dropped his bag and walked onto the pad. "If I may, Master Alistair." Zer0 asked as he reached for a wooden katana. Master Alistair nodded and Zer0 picked up the wooden blade.

Zer0 took a fighting stance and replied "Fighting to become stronger is a good goal, but why become stronger? To defend your family? Your homeland? These are the goals you should strive for." Tazu didn't seem to like being talked to by a stranger, so he seemed incredibly agitated. "Then tell me why you fight?" Tazu barked. "Why do you fight?" Zer0 stood up straight, pointing his blade at his friends.

"For them. For the others back at Beacon, but if you want me to refine it? For her."

Zer0's blade was pointed directly at Blake, who blushed a bit. "I fight for her, my love. I trust her more than anyone, since she holds my personal weapon. No one else has laid hands on it other than the two of us. She is why I fight." Zer0 finished. Tazu laughed "Fighting for a fickle emotion will be your downfall!"

"Then fight me and I shall show you the true strength in fighting for the right thing."

Zer0 took his pose as Tazu charged him with his blade by his side. Tazu swung at Zer0, but it was easily blocked. Zer0 pushed Tazu off and he swung again, being blocked as easy as the first one was. Zer0 repeatedly blocked each swing as Tazu repeatedly tried to cut Zer0 down. Zer0 smirked and thought as he blocked _"Damn, Blake was a better fight than this guy is."_

Zer0 grew tired of blocking his swings and decided to move offensively. Tazu swung and Zer0 parried the blow, leaving Tazu wide open. Once Tazu was back, Zer0 quickly placed the tip of his blade in the center of Tazu's chest, surprising him. Zer0 stood straight up and went to return the wooden katana to its stand. "What is your name warrior?" Master Alistair questioned.

Zer0 bowed and replied "I am known as Zer0, I am one of the warriors of Beacon that were requested."

"Where did you learn your skills with a blade? They were quite impressive."

"I was taught from birth, trained to be a warrior."

"Who was your master? I would like to meet them."

"Fallen in battle, I am a ronin."

Master Alistair rose from his position and walked up to Zer0. He proclaimed "A travelling samurai. A path few take and succeed to uphold, quite impressive that you hold true to your path. Please, introduce me to the team you lead." Zer0 corrected "With all respect, I am not the leader of the team. That title is held by Mrs. Ruby Rose." Ruby stepped forward and bowed as Zer0 had, exclaiming "It is an honor to meet you, Master Alistair." He smiled and replied "It is an honor to meet you as well, Mrs. Rose. To lead a team at your age is very impressive. Ozpin must see a large amount of potential in you."

"Hell yeah! Ruby's awesome!" Gaige exclaimed, receiving shocked looks from everyone. Zer0 face palmed as Gaige realized what she just did. Gaige immediately bowed and barked "Excuse my outburst sir! I meant no disrespect!" Master Alistair turned towards Zer0 and questioned "Does she not know of proper customs?" Zer0 responded "No sir."

"I will excuse this mistake once, young lady."

Gaige responded "Thank you sir." Yang, Weiss and Blake introduced themselves with proper customs and Master Alistair responded "I welcome you all to my home, and thank you for providing assistance against our new adversaries. Please, allow me to show you to the places where you will be staying." Master Alistair started walking and everyone followed behind him. He talked about the paintings on the walls as they walked, detailing the victories and the Shadow Clan, the ninja order paired with the Alistair Clan. He reached one room and opened the sliding door, announcing "This is one of the room where the ladies will be staying, here is the other room."

He opened the other sliding door to reveal the other room. Both rooms were pretty empty with low setting tables in each room and four mattresses on the floor "If Zer0 will follow me, I will show him to your room." Master Alistair exclaimed as he started walking. Zer0 followed him down the hall into a room almost exactly like the other rooms, but this one held an armor rack. "By the time you and your allies are situated into your rooms, we will go over what we have encountered and that will lead into dinner." Master Alistair updated.

Zer0 bowed and thanked "Thank you for your hospitality, Master Alistair." He smiled and replied "Always happy to help a fellow samurai." He left and Zer0 placed his belongings in his room, then put Guntana on the weapon rack. There was a knock at his door and he turned to see Blake leaning in his doorway with a smile on her face. "I like your reason to fight." She exclaimed as she walked in. "It is very… honorable."

Zer0 smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake as she walked closer to him. The two shared a quick kiss and Zer0 proclaimed "It was all true, you are the reason I fight so hard. I want to protect you, make sure that nothing happens to you." Blake smiled and buried her head into his shoulder as he kissed the side of her head. They held their embrace for a good amount of time, then Zer0 proclaimed "We should try and find someone who can take us to Master Alistair so we can learn what we are up against." Blake sighed "You're right, we should at least learn what we are looking for."

The two broke their embrace and walked out of the room, almost immediately running into someone. Zer0 dodged around the person and exclaimed "Sorry! I should have been watching where I was going." The person Zer0 nearly ran into was female and the same height as Blake. She had black hair tied back into a short ponytail and was wearing all black. There were two small swords at her waist, probably wakizashi, along with a small black pouch.

Zer0 could guess by her dress that she was a kunoichi, a female ninja. "Master Alistair requests your presence." The woman proclaimed as she bowed. Zer0 and Blake bowed in return and Zer0 replied "Thank you for coming to get us. Will you please take us to him?"

"Of course."

The woman turned and got the others out of their room and brought them deeper into the building. They walked to the second floor and traversed the halls, still covered in paintings of the Alistair Clan's victories. They finally came to a stop in front of one door and the kunoichi slid the door open for them. Ruby took the lead and walked in with the rest of Team GRWBYZ behind her. The room was more advanced than the rest of the building.

This room was covered in computer screens and devices that seemed out of place from the rest of the eastern building. There was a far table in the back where three men worked diligently on something that their bodies covered. Master Alastair was looking at a screen when the kunoichi exclaimed "I have brought the ones from Beacon as you requested, master." She did this with a bow and Master Alastair replied "Thank you, Mika. All of you, meet my daughter, Mika Alistair." Everyone did a courteous bow and she bowed in response.

"If you please, I will show you what we know about the demons we now face." Master Alistair went on. He led them to the back table, moving the men from the table to reveal what was on it. To everyone else, the creature resembled a large bat, but to Gaige and Zer0 they recognized it as a stalker, one of Pandora's most dangerous beasts. "This is just one of the beasts that attacked us when the spire emerged from the earth." Master Alistair proclaimed. "We are not sure what it is exactly." Zer0 spoke up "Gaige and I know what these things are. We know them as stalkers, vicious beasts that attack from close range and far range. The main thing about them is they have organic shields and can become nearly invisible. Ruby, pop quiz!"

Ruby perked up as Zer0 questioned "What Pandoran element destroys shields?" Ruby quickly answered "Shock! Explosive also works, but just not as well." Zer0 chuckled "Correct Ruby. I'll let Maya know her lessons are actually sinking in." Ruby chuckled as Master Alistair questioned "So you have had experience fighting these… stalkers?"

"Yes sir. It takes an incredibly skilled individual or a group of trained individuals to take them down. Stalkers…"

Ruby interrupted "Stalkers are pack hunters. Usually led by a large or badass stalker that controls the group. Stalkers will cloak when moving but uncloak when attacking. One major class of stalker to look out for is Rabid. Ruthless with their close attacks and rarely attack from a distance." Zer0 chuckled "I see the Pandoran classes are good for you." Zer0 redirected his attention towards Master Alistair and exclaimed "Now you know what we are dealing with and how to deal with them." Master Alistair nodded and questioned "Are there other types of stalkers? What kind do we have here?" Zer0 turned to the group and questioned "Anyone care to answer?"

Weiss took a close inspection and answered "Flash. Normally remain close to the leader as a sort of honor guard." Zer0 responded "Very good Weiss. Yang, care to update on the other kinds of stalkers?" Yang scratched her chin and replied "Chubby, tubby, clash, pestilent, blitz, typhoon, slagged, tri-tail, and badass."

"Correct. Blake, how do stalkers recharge their shields?"

Blake answered "Stalkers have special plates on their backs that convert sunlight into electrical energy, creating a shield."

"Also correct, good to see the others actually doing a good job at teaching."

Master Alistair questioned "So what would be the plan of action?" Gaige answered "You hit them with shock weapons or large area explosives. Melee attacks seem to surpass the shield so that is a little more you can do, but you get deep into the danger zone with that."

"I see. Well, thank you for your insight on these creatures. It will be incredibly helpful when we have to combat the beasts. Look at the hour, the time for dinner grows near. Prepare yourselves for the meal, I will have someone bring in appropriate garments for all of you."

Everyone nodded and headed for their rooms to get ready for dinner. Zer0 closed the door and started to remove his shirt when he heard the door open back up. He turned to see Mika holding a set of blue robes for him. "I have brought your dinner attire, Master Zer0." She proclaimed with a bow. Zer0 bowed in return and replied "Thank you, and there is no need to call me Master. I am far from the level of Master."

"You are ronin, you are your own master, and therefore you are master."

"I guess that makes sense. I have to ask, why do you wear the armor of a ninja? Your brother follows the path of the samurai, but you do not."

Mika took a deep breath and sighed "I was not one to follow the path of straight forward combat like Tazu or you, Master Zer0. I preferred to fight from the shadows, father was not very pleased with my decision, but he supported me in my path to become a fighter." Zer0 smiled and replied "There is nothing wrong with fighting from the shadows. I fight in a combination of the two ways, open and shadow combat."

"Perhaps, if there is time, you may show me a few of your abilities and techniques."

"Maybe, we'll see."

Mika nodded and bowed, proclaiming "I will take my leave now." Zer0 bowed in response and replied "Good day, Lady Mika. I will see you at dinner." She left and Zer0 bathed and prepared himself for dinner. He put on the robes and inspected himself in the mirror, making sure that he didn't royally screw it up. He did fine and smiled at his accomplishment, then he heard the door to his room open up again.

"_Does anyone here know how to knock?"_ Zer0 thought as he walked out of his bathroom. He saw Blake standing in a lavender kimono with her hair tied back into a ponytail, bow still over her ears. Zer0 thought she looked stunning and he knew his jaw was probably on the floor. Blake smirked and exclaimed "You might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies." Zer0 closed his mouth with a smile and walked over to her, placing his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her in for a deep kiss, causing her to wrap her arms around his waist.

The two held the embrace for as long as they could, wanting to hold it longer. Zer0 finally broke the kiss and complimented "You are so beautiful." Blake blushed and giggled "You're ridiculous." She gave Zer0 a quick kiss and exclaimed "We should probably go." Zer0 sighed "You're right. Let's go." The two walked out of the room to see the others walking out of their rooms.

Weiss was wearing a very light blue kimono with snowflakes on it. Yang's was a bright yellow that turned to orange towards the bottom. Ruby's was black and red at the bottom. Gaige's was black with white at the bottom with no real other additions. "Hey there you two." Gaige greeted. "Ready for dinner?" Zer0 was about to respond when Yang interrupted "I'm sure Zer0's ready to tear Blake's kimono off."

Zer0 rolled his eyes and proclaimed "We're ready for dinner." The group moved through the halls and were intercepted by the same woman as before. "Allow me to show you to the dining room." She exclaimed with a bow. She up righted herself and led the group through the building until they reached the dining room. The Alistair family sat at the head of the table with six other spots open for them.

Each of them sat in a spot at the table and Master Alistair greeted "Welcome. I will gladly treat the warriors Ozpin has sent me to help with this predicament we are in." Three more women appeared with tea pots and started to pour them drinks. Master Alistair went on about his exploits and how he knew Professor Ozpin in his youth. The food was brought out, but the only thing for utensils were chop sticks. Blake, Zer0 and Weiss had no trouble with the sticks, whereas Yang, Gaige and Ruby were having the worst of times.

Master Alistair laughed at their attempts at using the chopsticks, Gaige accidently breaking a few with her metal hand. He waved his hand and the three were brought metal utensils to spare them from starving. The meal continued as before, only Mika questioned "Master Zer0, if I may not be intruding, how do you know so much of our culture?" Zer0 answered "From reading books. I read about the samurai, warriors of honor and strength. I had my instructor teach me the ways and the techniques."

"It is an honorable path to travel. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have ten siblings, each with their own fighting style."

Master Alistair chuckled "It must have been difficult to set yourself apart from all of your siblings." Zer0 faked a smiled since he really didn't want to explain that he wasn't _actually_ human. "I was able to make myself known." Zer0 replied.

"That reminds me, I have something that every samurai should carry but you do not. It will also help with the creatures we now hunt."

Master Alistair stood up and pulled out a wakizashi in a blue sheath with a yellow band at the top. "Father!" Tazu argued. "You cannot be giving that blade to some stranger!" Master Alistair replied "His no stranger, he is Master Zer0, Samurai of Pandora and every samurai should carry a wakizashi." Zer0 stood up and held out his hands as Master Alastair placed the blade in them. "It is the Sword of Storms. Said to carry the very might of Raijin himself. I give you this blade, so you may fight our adversaries and emerge victorious." Master Alastair exclaimed.

Zer0 took hold of the wakizashi and replied "Thank you sir. I will use this weapon to its fullest." Master Alastair smiled and exclaimed "I know you will. Well, I believe everyone is finished with their meal, so all of you may return to your rooms." Everyone nodded and headed to their respective rooms. Zer0 entered his and was ready to drop the robe, but decided to admire his new blade for a bit. He gripped the hilt of the blade and felt the power hum at his touch.

He felt the power of the gods rush through his body as he slowly removed the blade from its container. It was a short blade, only about two feet long, but the most notable thing about the blade were the runes that were inscribed on the center of the blade. Zer0 knew a good amount of Japanese culture and history, but he didn't know enough to read runes. From what he knew about history, he could tell the runes were old, REALLY old. He wanted to continue admiring the blade, but he heard his door slide open again.

He turned to see Blake, still in her kimono, closing the door behind her with her black hair down and cat ears visible. "Hey Blake." Zer0 greeted as she walked closer to him. "What's up?" She stopped in front of him and replied "I just wanted to change out of this into something a little more… comfortable." Zer0 was about to ask what she was talking about until she reached up to her collar and pulled down. Zer0 expected to see Blake in her underwear like he was, but he was dead wrong.

The woman that now stood before him was completely naked, Zer0 being able to see everything. Blake took a step closer to him and took hold of his robe. "Better." She whispered to him as she took hold of the tie in his robe. "But I think we can do better." She dug her hands under his robe and pulled it off of him, dropping it to the floor. He felt the blade slip from his hands as he wrapped his arms around Blake and pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Blake threw her arms around him as he embraced her, pressing her body to his. Zer0 turned and the two dropped onto the bed that Zer0 was given. Blake wrapped her legs around Zer0's waist as Zer0 slid his hand to her thigh. He slid his hand down her thigh, across her butt and then wrapped around her waist. Blake used her heels and slid Zer0's boxers off of him as he started to kiss her neck.

"Oh Zer0." Blake sighed heavily in joy. "Just take me now!" Zer0 stopped kissing her neck and positioned himself over her. "Blake, I'm sorry but I'm not ready to take that step with you." He apologized. Blake dropped her legs to the floor and cursed "Damn, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

"It's okay, it's me really. We just got to second base a few weeks ago and I just don't want to rush things with you. I respect you too much to do that to you."

Blake smiled and gave him a quick kiss before saying "Okay. We'll slow this down. I guess I should get dressed then." Blake would have gotten up and put some clothes on, but Zer0 remained positioned over her. "There's no reason for you to get dressed." Zer0 suggested as he laid down on top of her. "We can stay like this."

"I'm good for some naked cuddling."

Zer0 wrapped his arms around her as she did the same, pulling him as close as possible. Blake rolled in Zer0's arms, basically forcing him to spoon with her. "What are you doing?" Zer0 questioned as he propped himself up with his elbow. "We're spooning. It's when you have your chest up against my back and your arms around me. You're the big spoon, I'm the little spoon."

"Okay."

Zer0 laid back down and wrapped his arms around Blake, but he was attempting to be careful not poke Blake with a certain part of his anatomy. "Why am I not feeling anything on my lower back?" Blake questioned. "I…um… okay." Zer0 stammered. He brought the entirety of himself to Blake's body and she responded "There we go. Don't worry about your manhood Zer0, it just shows that you think I'm attractive."

"Whatever you say dear."

"Goodnight Zer0."

"Goodnight Blake."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

O00000O00000O

Gaige was lying on her mattress, staring at the paintings of ninjas and samurai fighting barbarians and other combatants. She was impressed that Zer0 knew so much about Japanese culture, but it figured since he was a ninja. She rolled over and sighed "I really should get to sleep." She was about to close her eyes when she felt someone push on her shoulder, finding it to be Ruby. Ruby put her finger to her lips and pointed to the other sleeping body in the room, Weiss.

Gaige was going to whisper something, but Ruby simply slipped underneath the blanket Gaige had over herself. Ruby snuggled close to Gaige, not hesitating to wrap her arms around her. Gaige slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby, enjoying the moment she got with her crush. Gaige was just about to fall asleep when she felt Ruby peck kisses on her neck and she felt her face turn red. "Ruby, what are you doing?" Gaige whispered.

Ruby shifted up without saying a word and placed a light kiss on Gaige's lips. Gaige was surprised that Ruby just kissed her. Gaige gave into her feelings and grabbed Ruby's head and planted a deeper kiss on her lips. Ruby pulled Gaige close and they both embraced each other. Gaige was in pure ecstasy of feeling Ruby's lips on hers, she couldn't control herself.

She moved so she was now on top of Ruby, pressing their bodies together. Gaige broke the kiss and started pecking Ruby's neck, Ruby breathing heavy from the contact. Gaige returned to Ruby's lips, absolutely loving the moment she was having. Ruby had her fingers intertwined with the hair on the back of Gaige's head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Gaige felt Ruby slide her tongue into her mouth, which was now filled with Ruby's taste.

Gaige responded by sliding her tongue into Ruby's, giving Ruby her taste. Gaige was loving it as she felt Ruby's other hand start to slide up her side and under her shirt. Ruby's hand slid to Gaige's back and quickly undid her bra, feeling the undergarment come loose. Gaige responded by sliding her hands up the front of Ruby's shirt and placing her palms against Ruby's chest. She squeezed and Ruby moaned "Gaige."

Gaige lowered herself and started to kiss Ruby's neck. "Gaige! Gaige!" Ruby moaned as Gaige kissed her neck. "Gaige! Gaige!" Gaige's eyes started to open as she rocked back and forth hearing Ruby whisper "Gaige! Gaige!" Gaige sat up and thought _"Seriously!? Just a fucking dream? I can't remember the last time I had a dream like that. Damn, it was just getting good too." _Gaige looked to see Ruby sitting on her legs and questioned "What is it Ruby?" Ruby wrapped her arms around herself and responded "I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"It was about stalkers and they were attacking us in our sleep."

"How lovely, so why did you wake me up?"

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

Gaige got excited, but then thought _"Calm down Gaige, she had a nightmare. She just means stay in the same bed as you, not 'Hey, I just had a nightmare. Let's have sex!'. So calm yourself." _ Gaige scooted over a bit for her and Ruby practically jumped in. Gaige laid down and Ruby cuddled up to her, causing Gaige to think _"Must have been a pretty bad nightmare if she is getting this close to me."_ Gaige put her arms around Ruby to comfort her, and also to feel Ruby pressed up against her, but mainly for comfort. Ruby smiled as Gaige pulled her close and thought _"Okay! Part one, getting into bed with Gaige, done. Now, just give her a quick kiss, let her know you like her."_

Ruby looked up at Gaige to see that she was already asleep and slightly snoring. Ruby shifted up to Gaige's level and lightly brushed some of Gaige's hair from her face. Ruby bit her lip in anticipation as she slowly moved her head closer to Gaige's. Ruby closed her eyes and prepared herself as she grew closer to Gaige. She could feel Gaige's breath on her lips she was so close.

She was just about to make contact when she slid back down and buried her face into Gaige's shoulder. _"Damn it! I guess I'll try again another time. Oh well, at least I get to sleep in her arms tonight."_ Ruby closed her eyes and let sleep take her with a smile on her face.

Heyo! Sorry for the wait, no way to post out in the field. I originally had this chapter planned into one part, but it ended up becoming two with all the details and extra stuff. Anyway, POINT TIME!

10 points: Raijin is the Japanese god of what?

20 points: Wakizashi are normally carried alongside katanas. They are used for what samurai tradition?

30 points: Wakizashi and katanas can be used in a fight as a pair. What is this particular fighting style called?

No hints this time, I think I made it too easy for everyone last time. Anyway, review or PM any thoughts comments or concerns with the chapter (other than the Gaige's dream troll :P), I like to hear what you guys (and/or girls) think. Also, a thought occurred to me while in the field, how old everyone exactly (story wise) is. I answered my own questions.

Axton: 30

Maya: 29

Salvador: 38

Zer0: 20

Gaige: 17

Krieg: 36 (at least) his real age is unknown so that is my best guess

Yes, for story's sake, Borderlands 2 encompasses 2 years including DLC missions and Handsome Jack's downfall.

Ruby: 16

Every other student: 18

I'm going off of the end of RWBY season 1, so everyone is at least a year older. So those are the ages of everyone for my story's sake. Just a little more intel for ya!

-Chief


	32. Chapter 32: GRWBYZ Mission Pt 2

Chapter 32: GRWYBZ Mission Pt. 2

Zer0 woke up with his arms still around Blake, her back pressed against his chest. Zer0 smiled and pressed his lips to the back of her head, causing her to stir a bit. Zer0 got his arm from over top of Blake, but he was encountered with the problem of getting his other arm out from underneath her. He lightly placed his hand on her back and carefully tried to slowly slide his arm out. He was up to his elbow when Blake rolled over and placed her head onto his chest.

Zer0 smiled and gave into Blake's embrace, running his hand down her bare back. He kissed in between her cat ears, causing her to softly mew and him to chuckle a bit. He reached up and started to scratch behind her ears, causing her to purr. Blake woke up and swatted his hand away, exclaiming "Stop it!" Zer0 stopped and chuckled "Good morning."

"Let me check to see if it really is a good morning."

Blake reached down and he felt her grip his manhood, proclaiming "Oh yeah, it is a good morning." Zer0 felt his face grow hot as Blake held onto him since he wasn't sure what to do. Blake smiled and started to kiss him passionately. Zer0 returned the kiss and pulled her closer to him, one hand on the back of her head and the other made its way to her rear end. He gave her butt a slight squeeze and she giggled "A little adventurous are we?"

Zer0 smirked and replied "You are currently the one with your hands on me." Blake reached back and took his hand from her butt. "Then let's make it even." She whispered in his ear. She put his hand in between her legs and Zer0 immediately pressed his lips to hers. Zer0 would have started to pleasure Blake, if he didn't hear his door start to slide open.

He rolled so that Blake wouldn't have been visible to whoever was walking into his room. It was Mika in her kunoichi gear and she exclaimed "Master Zer0, Master Alistair requests your presence." Zer0 replied "Very well, tell him that I will meet him in a moment."

"Of course. May I ask why you are still in bed?"

He was about to respond when he felt Blake's arm wrap around his stomach. Mika's face grew red and she exclaimed "I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude." She immediately left and shut the door, giving Blake and Zer0 a moment alone. Zer0 dropped and sighed "We should probably get dressed." Blake sat up and stretched, agreeing "You're right. Can I borrow some clothes to get to my room safely?"

"Sure. Just grab a shirt and shorts out of my bag."

Blake got out of bed and went for his bag, his eyes never leaving her. He followed her lead and went to his bag to grab some clothes. The two got dressed and walked out of the room to find Mika waiting. "I will take you to Master Alistair." She proclaimed as she started walking. Zer0 gave Blake a quick kiss before following Mika into the building. They walked to the third floor, and from what Zer0 had seen of the building he was near the center.

She brought him to a door and opened it to reveal an office style room with Master Alistair sitting behind the desk. He was jotting down notes on the papers with a pencil as Zer0 walked in, hearing the door close behind him. Master Alistair looked up at him and exclaimed "I was beginning to wonder if I would see you at all this morning." Zer0 replied "I was a little… held up. What did you need to see me about sir?"

"Yes. I assume you and your teammates will be going for the stalkers today."

"Yes sir."

"Then I would like a fellow samurai to wear the armor of one. Follow me."

Master Alistair stood up and went to the back wall, placing his hands toward the center. He slid the door open to reveal an armory of samurai weapons and armor. Zer0 walked in and looked at the armor on the walls, wondering what would be the best for him. "You may choose what armor suits you." Master Alistair proclaimed. Zer0 looked around and grabbed the Do-Maru armor, a favored choice of samurai for its protection and light weight.

Zer0 started to put the armor on as Master Alistair brought him the arm and leg guards. Zer0 was now fully dressed for battle as a samurai, all he was missing were his blades. "Thank you Master Alistair." Zer0 thanked as he bowed. "There is no need to thank me." Master Alistair replied. "All I ask is that you rid our lands of this menace and spread the teachings of samurai across your land."

"Of course sir."

Zer0 did a final bow before leaving the armor. He walked out and headed towards his room, but ran into Blake first. "There you are." Blake chuckled. He noticed that she was carrying all of his weaponry; Guntana, his digistruct blade and the Sword of Storms. "Nice armor. You look like… like a samurai." Blake complimented. "Thank you dear, and thanks for grabbing my weapons." Zer0 replied.

He started with Guntana and attached it to the left hip, then put his digistruct blade just above it. He finally took Sword of Storms and attached it to his right hip, since he figured he could possibly dual wield it with his digistruct blade. "We should be heading towards the stalker area." Blake proclaimed. "It's a little farther east from here in the mountains."

"Thanks for gathering information. You are too good for me."

She kissed his cheek and exclaimed "Come on. Everyone else is outside waiting for us." Zer0 nodded and the two headed out of the building and met up with everyone else. Everyone commented on Zer0's new samurai armor and they eventually started heading out into the forest towards the mountains. The trek was only an hour, but the scars of fighting littered the path. Stalker bodies laid in the ground, slashed into pieces of stabbed multiple times.

There were no human remains, either they were returned to Okina or the stalkers dragged them away. "Get your weapons ready." Zer0 whispered as he placed a hand on Guntana's hilt. "And keep an eye out for movement." The group moved through the forest with their weapons drawn and at a slow pace. They didn't receive any contact as they walked through the forest, but the forest quickly ended into a barren spot before the mountains. It was almost like the dirt immediately turned to rock and a large crevice into the mountains stood before them.

"I don't like this." Weiss exclaimed. "I actually have to agree." Yang agreed. "We're too open and if we go into the crevice then we are screwed." Zer0 reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses. "A little early to be putting on sunglasses." Gaige pointed out. "They're my HUD glasses." Zer0 explained. "Did the same thing my helmet did, except now in a condensed form. Right now, I'm not seeing anything… hold up."

Zer0 could see movement on his mini-map, a lot of movement and it was moving fast. "Get ready!" Zer0 barked as he took his fighting stance. "Here they come!" Everyone was ready as a wave of stalkers practically exploded out of the crevice. Weiss was the first to react by switching her chamber to the lightning dust and firing a shock blast at the creatures. Several were hit and killed on contact, many more were now vulnerable, but too many were still at full strength.

Gaige and Ruby called their bots as they plunged their blades into the rock. Chopper rose out of the ground and immediately fired a blare of dubstep, sending a ton of stalkers flying as Deathtrap fly over to them and explosively clapped. Zer0 held his ground as three stalkers jumped at him, a smile never leaving his face. He started to swing Guntana, then about mid-swing he pulled on the motorcycle choke. The sniper component fired and sent his swing flying, cleaving the three stalkers into pieces.

He took a step forward and swung again, cutting another stalker in two. He spun and fired a round, sending his swing into a pestilent stalker that was about to jump him. Yang was punching any stalker unlucky enough to get within striking distance of her. A rabid stalker tried its luck and attempted to bite her, but was met with an explosive punch straight down its throat. The stalker exploded in a shower of blood and guts as more attempted to attack Yang.

Two pestilent stalkers jumped Yang at the same time, hoping at least one would be able to hit her. Yang turned and caught both of the beasts by their throats and slammed their head together. She dropped the limp bodies and clocked a Zing stalker as it spun towards her. Weiss continued her onslaught of shock bolts on the crevice entrance, trying to curve the number of stalkers attacking them down. One blitz stalker thought it could jump Weiss while she wasn't paying attention, but it was wrong.

Weiss saw the beast cloak out of the corner of her eye and watched the dust trail it left behind. As the best jumped at her, she threw out a glyph that blocked the stalker and it dropped to the ground. Weiss took advantage of the situation and drove her rapier into the beast's chest. She ripped her blade out in time to slash at another blitz stalker that tried to attack her. The slash cut the stalker's head in two and it dropped to the ground. A rabid stalker charged her and she threw a holding glyph at its feet, trapping the stalker in place.

Weiss shot forward and jammed her rapier down the stalker's throat, killing it. Weiss removed her weapon and began to throw shock bolts again. Blake was darting through the combat and slicing off the stalker's wings with the thought if they can't move, they can't fight. She would use her Shadow semblance to trick the stalkers and cut their wings off when they tried to attack her clone. Blake switched to her pistol and began putting rounds into the stalkers that had no shields.

Blake noticed that without their shields, the smaller stalkers were cowards and would run away. Several fell to her pistol, but one was brave and jumped at her from her left. Blake quickly dodged the jump by ducking under it and raised her blade, the stalker's momentum cleaving it in two. Blake shot forward and sliced another one that tried to jump her. Ruby had removed her scythe from the ground with Gaige and were now working as a pair.

Both of them spun at the same time, creating a scythe tornado that sliced any stalker that got too close. Ruby caught one stalker, but another made it past her and was almost on top of her. Gaige saw and broke their spin to drive her scythe down and cut the beast in two. Ruby saw a stalker jump for Gaige as she plunged her blade into the ground. Ruby reacted quickly and swung her scythe, slicing the beast in two horizontally.

Gaige pulled her scythe from the ground and quickly switched it into its SMG form. "ANARCHY!" Gaige shouted as she pulled the trigger, sending rounds flying everywhere. Rounds bounced off of trees, off of rock and off of ally weapons and then struck the stalkers. The beasts quickly hit the ground as the rounds pierced their hide and tore their insides. Ruby followed Gaige's lead and switched Crescent Rose into sniper form.

She pointed her weapon at a stalker jumping at her and blasted its head into pieces. She cocked the charging handle and fired again, blasting another stalker to pieces. Chopper was on a rampage, just sweeping his axe along the ground and cleaving stalkers into pieces. Chopper even managed to stomp a few stalkers into red mush during his rampage. Chopper quickly used his Stare and started to fry any stalker that fell prey to his deadly gaze.

His stare torched 10 more stalkers before his timer ran out and had to digistruct away. Deathtrap was now wielding his own Shadow Anarchist, but there was something different about him that Ruby noticed. She couldn't see Deathtraps mechanical parts, only a strange black cloak surrounding him. "There's something different about Deathtrap." Ruby pointed out when she was back to back with Gaige. "Yeah, I gave him a cloak so he now looks like the goddamn grim reaper!" Gaige answered.

Deathtrap pulled his scythe back and then created his own deadly scythe tornado, nearly turning the stalkers into hamburger. Deathtrap stopped his spin and grabbed a stalker as his spin slowed. The stalker roared as it squirmed in his grip, until Deathtrap squeezed the beast until it exploded in two. A stalker jumped at Deathtrap's back, but he spun and sliced the stalker into slivers with his claws. Deathtrap pulled one more explosive clap before he digistructed away.

There were only a few more stalkers left when there was a massive bellow from the crevice. The remaining stalkers slunk away from the crevice, like they were afraid of what was coming out. Everyone looked to the crevice to see a large black shadow slithering out of it. The creature was twice the size of a badass stalker and twice as ugly. It looked like a stalker, but also looked like a Grimm since it was black as night.

The head was covered in the common bone that Grimm had on them. The wings had bone along the edges and the back was coated in bone plates. The red eyes glared rom the slits in the bone as the white claws clicked against the rock. A green liquid leaked from the beast's maw as it surveyed the group with hungry eyes. The creature rose up and bellowed again, causing the remaining stalkers to flee into the crevice.

"What the hell is that thing?" Weiss shouted as she took a step back. "It looks like a Grimm Stalker!" Gaige shouted as she switched her Shadow Anarchist with her Maliwan Shock SMG. The beast dropped down and shot forward, right towards Gaige. Gaige started shooting at the Grimm Stalker as it flew towards her. Ruby shoved Gaige out of the way and used her semblance to shoot out of the way.

The beast crashed into the trees and spun around with the speed of a Zing stalker. It bellowed and then spat a stream of the green liquid towards Ruby. She shot right as the liquid hit the ground with a sizzling sound, smoke starting to rise from the ground. "Watch the liquid!" Zer0 advised. "It's caustic!" Zer0 dropped the barrel of his weapon barrel on his arm and fired a round at the beast.

It flinched from the round, but it didn't seem to pierce the hide and just make the Grimm Stalker angrier. It turned to Zer0 and charged him with the force of a Rabid, sending him flying into a tree. Weiss tried throwing a shock bolt at the beast, but it just bounced off of the Grimm Stalker's hide. It turned towards Weiss and spat a stream of acid at her, but she blocked it with one of her glyphs. The beast stopped the stream and was about to charge when a sniper round bounced off of the beast's face.

Ruby had Crescent rose in its scythe form and plunged into the ground, firing rounds into the beast. The Grimm Stalker shot towards her but she quickly moved out of the way before it could get to her. Gaige summoned Deathtrap, who then used his Stare on the Grimm, burning the beast. The Grimm shot towards Deathtrap and started to rip the bot to pieces with ruthless ferocity. Yang used the opportunity to jump on the Grimm's back and start pounding into its side.

The Grimm flailed around, but Yang hung onto one of the plates on the creature's back. The Grimm shot around, still trying to get Yang off of its back, but then it slammed it side into the wall. The beast moved away to reveal Yang stuck in the wall, then fell to the ground with a thud. "Yang!" Ruby cried as she whipped Crescent Rose into its scythe form. "I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!" She shot forward, but the Grimm Stalker's tail whipped towards her and cracked her, sending her flying.

Blake charged the creature, which then spat acid at her. She dodged the acid with her Shadow Clone and jumped onto its head, firing rounds into its face. The creature bellowed in pain and rage as it shook its head to rid Blake off. Weiss started to throw fire blasts at the Grimm, scorching its hide with each blast. Gaige ran over to Ruby to make sure she was alright while Zer0 jumped onto the Grimm Stalker's back.

He drove the blade of Guntana into a break in the Grimm Stalker's armor and started putting sniper rounds into it. The creature bellowed in pain and finally threw Blake off of its face, slamming her into the wall. Zer0 held tight as the Grimm Stalker thrashed about, trying to throw him off of its back. The Grimm eventually gave up and shot over to Yang and Blake, picking them up with its mouth. Zer0 noticed that it did so carefully, like it didn't want to hurt them.

Zer0 tried to hold tight, but the stalker jumped on the wall, then slammed him into the opposite side. Zer0's Guntana was dislodged and he was thrown loose, forced to watch some beast run away with Yang and his girlfriend. Zer0 got to his feet and grabbed Guntana, then looked over the rest of Team GRWBYZ. Weiss was running over to him while Gaige helped Ruby to her feet. "What was that thing?" Weiss questioned when she got to him.

"It looked like a stalker Grimm mix. How the hell did that happen?" Zer0 responded. Ruby and Gaige made it over to them and Gaige questioned "What are we going to do now?"

"What do you think? We're going in there and getting our friends out of there."

Zer0 turned to start walking down the crevice when someone grabbed his arm. He spun to see Weiss standing there with a determined look on her face. "We can't just go in there half-cocked when there are lives in the mix." Weiss updated. "We need to come up with a plan!" Zer0 replied "I have a plan! Go in, kill that son of a bitch, and get our friends out."

"I mean a real plan."

Zer0 took a deep breath to calm himself, clear his head and form a realistic plan. "Alright, here's the plan." Zer0 explained. "Gaige and Ruby, you two move along the edges and give over watch for me and Weiss while we move through the crevice. If it comes to a cave, we will regroup and head in as a group and take anything we run into out."

"Better. Let's go."

Gaige resummoned Deathtrap, who floated Ruby and Gaige up to the edges of the crevice while Weiss and Zer0 ran through the crevice. The crevice looked like the stalkers were using this as their main path of travel with all the claw marks on the rock. They moved for a good amount of time when they started to hear stalkers roar and growl. Zer0 grabbed his katana and Sword of Storms, slowly drawing them to prevent any sound. Zer0 saw Gaige and Ruby both draw their scythes and ready them for a fight.

Zer0 and Weiss moved silently along the crevice when it took a sharp right turn. Thunder crackled through the dark clouds, rain starting to fall from the sky. They continued to move until they looked around the corner to see the eridium spire hidden among the mountains. The eridium leaked onto the ground into a large pool where the stalkers all gathered. The Grimm Stalker sat over Blake and Yang, who were laying by the eridium pool face down.

There were at least fifty stalkers along the rocky wall, each snarling and snapping at the two humans in their territory. The Grimm Stalker bellowed and caused the others to become quiet, only the sound of rain hitting the ground and thunder was present. The Grim stalker walked past the eridium pool and towards a large cave next to it. The Grimm Stalker bellowed into the air and there was a bright purple flash inside the cave. The light died almost immediately and there was movement in the cave.

Zer0 switched his HUD to night vision and could see about twenty more stalkers emerge from the cave. _"So that's how the Pandoran creatures are getting here."_ Zer0 thought. The new stalkers assumed positions on the rock walls as the Grimm Stalker bellowed in the air again. "What should we do?" Weiss quietly questioned. "We attack." Zer0 proclaimed as he walked into view.

He had his katana and Storm Sword at his side as he approached the Grimm Stalker. It saw him and snarled with acid dripping out of its mouth, teeth barred. He took a fighting stance as the two began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. The stalker went for the first attack, lunging forward with near lightning speed, but Zer0 was just as fast. He jumped out of the way and slashed at the Grimm's side, actually cutting the beast.

The beast roared in pain and whipped its tail at him, sending him into the wall. He slammed into the wall, but was far from done. He landed and jumped of the wall to avoid the Grimm Stalker as it tried to strike him with one of its wing claws. Zer0 landed on the Grimm Stalker's back and quickly drove Storm Sword into the base of the beast's head. _"If this blade really does hold the power of Raijin himself, then please let it work now."_ Zer0 thought as held the blade.

Zer0 noticed that the runes on the blade started to glow and the hair on his body start to stand. The Grimm raised up and bellowed as a bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck the blade, acting as a lightning rod. Zer0 was about to let go of the electrified blade, but then he noticed that he wasn't being electrocuted like the Grimm. Zer0 felt different, he felt stronger than he ever was as he started to pull the blade out of the Grimm Stalker. Once he removed the blade, the Grimm Stalker collapsed, corpse smoking and the stink of burnt flesh filling the air.

Zer0 stepped off the smoldering body and looked down at the blade, runes glowing a bright blue still. Zer0 raised the blade as all of the stalkers jumped him at once to avenge their fallen leader. Zer0 focused the energy as much as he could, and then released it. Gaige watched as Zer0 basically acted as a Tesla grenade and bolts of lightning fried every stalker that got close to him, like a human bug zapper. Gaige and Ruby jumped down as Zer0 lowered the blade and looked at the blade itself.

"That was so… so…" Gaige stammered. "Badass!" Ruby finished. Zer0 sheathed the blade and ran over to Yang and Blake to see if they were okay. He checked Blake and sighed "She's alive." He then checked Yang and updated "Yang's good too. I'm guessing they are knocked out from fighting the Grimm Stalker. We should get them back to town."

Gaige and Ruby picked Yang up and started to carry her away as Weiss took Blake. "Are you coming with us?" Weiss questioned as she saw Zer0 remain still. "I'll be with you guys in a minute." Zer0 proclaimed, staring up at the eridium spire. Weiss nodded and started to carry Blake away, as Zer0 took hold of Storm Sword. _"This thing brought the Pandoran beasts here."_ Zer0 thought as he drew the blade. _"Then it must go if Okina is to be left alone."_

He mustered everything he could from the blade and sent a massive lightning slash at the mountain, sending rocks flying off the mountain. Eridium and stone flew from the wound that Zer0 created, the mountain starting to fall apart. The mountain started to fall apart and collapse on itself as Zer0 commented "One problem down." The group came back together and returned to the town, getting Blake and Yang the medical attention they needed. Zer0 practically refused to leave Blake's side until he knew for sure that she was okay, and that was when he would hear it from her.

Zer0 sat in his chair when he heard Mika proclaim "It is good to hear that everyone made it out alive." He turned to see her standing in the curtain doorway with her arms crossed. "Yeah, everyone made it out okay." Zer0 replied. "When we return to your home, I will return the Sword of Storms and the armor your father gave me."

"That is what I am here to talk to you about. My father wants you to continue to carry the armor and the Sword of Storms as a message."

"What kind of message?"

"That the way of the samurai is not a dying way. That samurai can survive in this changing world. You are living proof of that message and my father wants you to carry that message."

Zer0 smiled and replied "I will. Thank you for everything." Mika exclaimed "No, Master Zer0, thank you. You rid our home of those beasts. The Alistair Clan is in your debt." Zer0 turned to see Mika bowed before him and he sighed "There is no need to bow to me."

"Of course, Master Zer0. I shall take my leave now."

Mika walked away and Gaige almost immediately walked in after she left. "Hey Zeery." Gaige greeted. "How's Blake doing?" Zer0 took Blake's hand and sighed "She's still sleeping. How's Yang?"

"Yang is up and ready to get back to Beacon. All of our stuff is packed and ready to go once you are."

"Alright. Once Blake is awake we'll head back to Beacon and let Professor Ozpin know that there won't be any more stalker problems out here."

"Awesome, so how did you get that sword to do all those crazy things?"

"I think that this sword may have some kind of enchantment on it that absorbs electricity. I don't really know how it works. So how are things with you and Ruby?"

Gaige blushed and she whispered "She crawled into my bed last night and fell asleep in my arms. It was amazing! I think she actually might like ya know? Like, romantically!" Gaige brought her hands together in front of her face and she quietly squealed "I'm so excited! She's just soooo cute!" Zer0 chuckled at Gaige's excitement and sighed "You really should go for it. You never know if you don't try."

"You're right. You know what we should do now that we can? We should go to the beach this weekend! It will be great! White sand, cool waters, ya know? A really fun time."

Zer0 smirked and exclaimed "You just want to see Ruby in a bikini." Gaige blushed and replied "No… maybe… that's not the point. Besides, you want to see Blake in a bikini."

"I've seen Blake naked. A bikini isn't that exciting."

Zer0 heard Blake proclaim weakly "Me in a bikini isn't exciting for you?" Zer0 nearly broke his neck spinning to see Blake awake. "You're awake!" Zer0 cheered as he practically threw himself onto her hospital bed. "Yes, I'm awake. Did you guys get the mission done?" Blake chuckled weakly.

"Yes dear. We killed all of the stalkers, including the Grimm Stalker and stopped them from coming to Remnant."

"That's good. So when are we leaving for Beacon."

"I'll carry you back if you want."

Blake held out her arms and Zer0 leaned down to get her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put one arm under her knees and another behind her back. He was basically bridal carrying her out of the hospital towards the airship pick up point. "Just being curious," Gaige started as they were walking, "how much of our conversation did you hear?" Blake replied "Zer0 saying that he's seen me naked. Why?"

"Because I was suggesting a beach day where our teams and Team JNPR and probably Velvet go to the beach and have fun! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Sure, but I'm not really going to go into the water."

"Is it because you're part cat?"

Blake's eyes went wide as she questioned "How did you know?" Gaige put her hands behind her head with two fingers pointing up behind her head. Blake reached up and realized that she wasn't wearing her bow. "And Axton told us you were a cat Faunus. They look cute, by the by." Gaige added. She reached into her pocket and handed Blake her ribbon, adding "You left this in your room yesterday. Thought you would want it back."

Blake took it back and tied it around her ears, proclaiming "Thanks Gaige." They reached the pick-up point where everyone else was waiting for them. The airship arrived and the group boarded it, bound for Beacon, bound for home.

Kaboom! There was enough fighting scenes for both GRWBYZ chapters! Hope y'all enjoyed Zer0's new samurai take since it won't play as big a factor in the rest of the chapters. I'll probably turn him into a ninja/ samurai cross and it will be awesome. The next section is going to be JNPPR Mission, Pt 1 and Pt 2 since I did two parts for this chapter. So, now it's point time!

10 points: Raijin is actually known from a popular game franchise. What game does Raijin appear in?

20 points: Zer0's HUD glasses and Guntana appear in a book. What book do they come from?

30 points: The Sword of Storms has appeared in a comic book series. What comic do they appear in?

As you can tell, my questions are getting harder and harder. The first question group was really easy, so I boosted it up. Anyway, review or PM any thoughts comments questions or concerns about the chapter or chapters if you want to group the two together. Until next time.

-Chief


	33. Chapter 33: JNPPR Mission Pt 1

Chapter Answers!

Chapter 31: 10 Lightning and Thunder, 20 Seppuku, 30 Daisho

Chapter 32: 10 Mortal Kombat, 20 Last Man Standing: Killbook of a Bounty Hunter, 30 Hellboy

Those are the answers for the last chapters! Now that this chapter is up the other questions are now null and void. Regardless, here is the next mission chapters!

Chapter 33: JNPPR Mission Pt. 1

Krieg walked through the halls, a cup of coffee in one hand and an open folder in the other. He was wearing a light blue button shirt with a black tie and khakis. He couldn't really wear his bloodstained psycho pants and no shirt to teach a class, so he adapted. _"Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now?"_ Psycho Krieg questioned in his head. _"Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now? WHY AREN'T MY FINGERS IN SOMEONE'S EYE SOCKET'S RIGHT NOW?... Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now?"_ Since the two found a form of symbiosis, life was pretty good.

Sane Krieg would teach class, walk about the school and talk to people, while Psycho Krieg did the fighting, the killing and all other things they did on Pandora. Krieg ignored his inner psycho as he read over the notes for today's Pandoran Beasts and Bandits class. Salvador was going to be teaching about Varkids today, nasty little buggers. He closed the folder as Psycho Krieg bellowed _"LET THE LIGHT OF KNOWLEDGE WASH OVER THE YOUNGLINGS SO THEY MAY BATHE IN IT!"_ Krieg raised his mug and chuckled "Well said Krieg. That is exactly what we plan on doing today."

"_NIPPLE SALADS!"_

"Um… sure."

He continued to the classroom for a minute when he felt his scroll go off. He stuck his folder under his arm and grabbed the scroll. It was a message from Professor Ozpin, reading _Please come see me in my office, -O._ Krieg shrugged as he put his scroll away and headed towards Professor Ozpin's office. "I wonder what Professor Ozpin wants to see me about?" Krieg thought out loud.

He couldn't really think quietly since his thoughts were otherwise… occupied. _"Nipple salad… nipple salad… nipple salad…" _Psycho Krieg repeated. _"NIPPLE SALAD!... nipple salad…NIPPLE SALAD!"_ Krieg sighed "Can you keep it down while we talk to our boss?

"_I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!"_

"I guess not, oh well."

Krieg knocked on the door and Professor Ozpin replied "Come in." Krieg walked in and Professor Ozpin exclaimed "Please, take a seat. We have matters to discuss." Krieg took a seat and questioned "What is it Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin intertwined his fingers in front of his face and questioned "How are you doing?" Krieg raised an eyebrow since Professor Ozpin never really asked any of the Vault Hunters about their personal lives. "I'm doing well sir. Why do you ask?" Krieg responded.

"I was just asking since it has been quite some time since your psycho side has come out."

"It has. Krieg has been pushing pretty hard lately to get free."

"I see. Well, I may have something that may help with your other side's bloodlust."

"_I taste the gore, and I smell the crying… AND I WANT MORE!" _Psycho Krieg bellowed. Krieg started to rub his left temple to spare the headache he was developing and questioned "What do you think could help?" Ozpin replied "We have been contacted by the military of the Southern Isles. They say that they have come into contact with a large, unconventional force near an eridium spire. From what they described, it sounds like the creatures from you world." Psycho Krieg bellowed _"LET THE DESERVING TASTE MY MEAT MOTORCYCLE!"_ Krieg chuckled "Yes Krieg, you will get to use our new weapon on some creatures. Apologies Professor Ozpin, Psycho Krieg was just a little excited." Ozpin chuckled "No need to apologize. Regarding the matter, since you have more experience with these type of creatures, I would like you to accompany a team to the Southern Isles and assist in dealing with these beasts."

"Of course sir, but I have to ask, why me?"

"All of the other Vault Hunters are preoccupied with their other duties. Axton, Maya and Salvador are teaching classes and Zer0 and Gaige are out on a mission with Team RWBY. You assist Mr. Salvador with his class, so it appears that you are the only one left to contend with this issue."

"Of course sir. Now what team will I be accompanying?"

"You will be working with Team JNPR. I have already told them of the mission and they are preparing to leave this afternoon. That is all I have for you."

"Thank you sir. I will prepare myself immediately."

Krieg stood up and walked out of office, heading for his own room. Once there, he changed out of his teaching attire and changed into his usual Psycho attire. The only difference was the new chest piece he now wore to save himself from horrid injuries. It was two metal plates that covered his back and his chest connected with a stretchy material with smaller plates to protect his shoulders. The material could also form with his body as he went Super Badass Mutant Psycho, so that was good too.

He grabbed both his Meat Motorcycle and his Meat Bicycle, putting the Bicycle on his hip and Motorcycle on his back. He picked his Psycho mask up from the nightstand and put it on his hip so that Psycho Krieg could come out. He was basically ready to go now, so he headed for Team JNPR's room to see if they were ready yet. He knocked on the door and Jaune answered it. "Hey Krie… Mr. Krieg. How can I help you?" Krieg chuckled "It's just Krieg for now. I'm coming with your team on your mission since it deals with something I have experience with. May I come in?"

"Sure thing Krieg."

Jaune stepped aside and let Krieg basically fill the doorway since he was such a large individual. He saw Pyrrha packing a bag with clothes and Ren reading from a book on his bed. One thing Krieg noticed about the room was how it was arranged. The left had two beds end to end like in his room, but on the right were two beds pushed side by side, making one large bed that Ren was lying on. "Why do you have two beds pushed together?" Krieg questioned.

"Nora likes it when we sleep in the same bed." Ren answered. "She always has." Krieg raised an eyebrow at that and asked "Speaking of Nora, where is s…" Krieg was cut off by someone practically slamming into his back and wrapping their arms around his neck. "Krieeeeeeeg!" Nora cheered/sang. "It's gooooood to seeee yoooou!" Krieg responded/ choked out "It's good to hear you Nora. Can you loosen your grip? I'm having trouble breathing."

He felt Nora loosen her grip and slide a little lower on her back. "So whatcha doing here?" Nora questioned, still hanging from him. "I'm going with you guys on your mission to the Southern Isles." Krieg answered. "Why don't we talk face to face like semi-normal people?" Krieg reached back and took Nora's arms, moving her in front of him. He nearly dropped her when he pulled her in front of him to see her in just a towel.

"For the Angel's sake Nora! Put some clothes on!" Krieg barked as he let her go and covered his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic Explosion Buddy!" Nora exclaimed.

"Nora, I'm old enough to be your father. It's both weird and disturbing to see you in a towel."

"Relax, I have clothes on now."

Krieg uncovered his eyes to see Nora was only half dressed in her bra and a pair of shorts. Krieg turned around and sighed "That wasn't much better." Psycho Krieg bellowed _"EXPLOSION BUDDY HAS NICE BOOBIES TOO! JUST LIKE BUSTY SUN CHILD!"_ Krieg sighed "And to think I couldn't feel anymore awkward than I do now." Jaune apologized "Sorry about that. I should have warned you that Nora was in the shower."

"Not your fault. Pyrrha, would you please let me know when Nora is _fully_ dressed."

Pyrrha responded "I will… she's actually dressed now." Krieg turned to see that Nora really was completely dress, and also that Ren's face was a little deeper into his book than before. "You'll have to give Nora a minute." Ren proclaimed from behind his book. "She hasn't even started packing." Nora huffed and replied "That isn't true!"

"Putting your hammer on your back doesn't count as packing."

"Does too!"

"Nora," Krieg chuckled as he took a seat, "just pack you bag." Nora stood up straight and saluted, exclaiming "Yes Sir Mr. Explosion Buddy Sir!" Nora grabbed a light purple backpack and started putting clothes into it. Krieg pulled out his scroll and his ECHO device and started searching through the information he had on both devices. "What are you looking at Krieg?" Jaune questioned. "You look like you're thinking really hard." Krieg answered "I'm going over the information about me from the Hyperion Info Stockade."

"The what?"

"It is… was, an information storage system for the Hyperion Corporation. Everything that went through a Hyperion server had to go through the Stockade and a copy was created. When my friends and I went there, we basically robbed the place of the information."

"And what did you get out of it?"

"There was a file on me, mainly due to me going through the Hyperion Preserve."

"Never heard of it."

"It was said to promote research on Pandoran Wildlife, but it was just a front so Hyperion could experiment with the effects of eridium on people and animals. I was sent there after… here it is, after Flesh-Stick sold me and my family to Hyperion. Flesh- Stick… why does that sound familiar?"

Krieg held his devices together and scratched his chin, repeating "Flesh-Stick… Flesh-Stick… why does that sound familiar?" Nora cheered as she skipped through the door "Ready!" Everyone grabbed their bags and followed Nora out the door. That name continued to scratch at the back of Krieg's mind, Flesh-Stick. "Why does that name keep bothering me?" Krieg muttered to himself.

He dismissed it as he climbed onto the airship, listening to Nora talk about some dream she had. "It was so cool! I was a really awesome assassin with swords and guns and I heard Jaune and Pyrrha in my head except Jaune was really funny and Pyrrha was a stick in the mud." Nora went on. "I am not a stick in the mud!" Pyrrha replied, slightly offended. Jaune replied "I'm not funny?" Krieg chuckled "It was just a dream. Go on Nora, what else happened?"

"Well, I was supposed to make a game based on a job I needed to do so I went after this big evil corporate guy and totally kicked his butt. But then a bad guy killed my contract so I vowed to kill him! I chased him to a place full of giant evil dead robots and Krieg showed up! Only he had a metal arm and shot a REALLY big gun that you wouldn't share!"

"I'm… sorry?"

"It's okay, anyway, I had you help me build a flying foot to chase the bad guy and I accidently ran into Ren, who was flying."

"But I can't fly." Ren stated.

"Hush! Then I had to go rescue Ren from this really big muscly guy and I did and then he kissed me and got my awesome assassin powers! Then I had to do these trials to stop the bad guy from digging up other people… and Krieg helped with his really big gun!"

"_SHE WANTS TO SUCK FROM THE TEET OF CHIVALRY!" _Psycho Krieg bellowed in his head. "Hush Krieg. I'm trying to listen." Krieg quietly exclaimed.

"Then I had to go to the bad guy's big hide out which was on a bunch of floating rocks from a magnet man!"

Jaune questioned "Magnet Man?" Everyone shushed him and Nora continued with her crazy dream.

"Then the bad guy sent a bunch of evil minions after me, but I killed them all because I'm awesome! Then I had to fight a bunch of clones of the bad guy and that was annoying because there were sooooo many! But then I finally killed them all and had to fight the real bad guy. But then I dropped the flying foot on his butt and flew off into the sunset on a flying tiger with angel wings and giant sword and Ren was riding it with me as we flew over a rainbow!"

Everyone was silent after Nora finished retelling her dream with a smile on her face. "That was some dream." Krieg chuckled. "You actually managed to keep the entire flight interesting since we are just about to reach the Southern Isles." Everyone looked out the side window to see the islands that dotted the southern region of the continent, sun turning the water a shimmering blue. "It's amazing." Krieg sighed. "You spend your whole life fighting and thinking that the blood and gore is the beauty of the world, but when you are lifted above the broken and the empty you experience the true beauty of the world." Pyrrha proclaimed "That was beautiful… in a twisted sort of way."

"Thank you. Looks like we're about to land."

The airship started its descent and the group readied for their departure. The ship was about to land when it suddenly rocked to the left, causing everyone except Ren and Krieg to fall over. "What was that?" Jaune questioned as he got up. The ship rocked again, but this time to the right and everyone slid across the floor. "Everyone hang on!" The pilot announced over the intercom. "We're making a hard landing!"

Everyone braced themselves as the airship crashed to the ground, causing everyone to hit the floor. Krieg got up and questioned "Is everyone okay?" Everyone groaned and he sighed _"At least everyone is still alive. What could have brought us down?"_ Krieg's question was almost immediately answered when something started to ram the door of the airship. Krieg drew his Meat Motorcycle and gripped his mask, exclaiming "Get ready for a fight! Whatever took us down is ready to come in!"

He slipped his mask over his face and let Psycho Krieg take control with a bellow of "YOU CAN'T READ MY POKER FACE!" The door was starting to be ripped from the hinges as Krieg charged with his chainsaw roaring. The door was ripped away as he swung, his chainsaw tearing into the green and yellow creature in front of him. The creature squealed in pain as the spikes tore its exoskeleton apart. Pyrrha recognized the creature from her studies, it was a Badass Varkid.

She switched her spear into its rifle form and started firing rounds into the bug as Krieg tore it apart. "I PULL THE WINGS FROM THE FLIES AND MAKE THEM WALKS!" Krieg bellowed as he ripped his weapon out of the insect. Pyrrha heard more squeals and looked out of the ship to see three more approaching them. She started shooting them when a grenade flew past her head.

It connected with one of the Varkids, covering it in a pink smoke. Ren and Jaune ran past her with their weapons ready as the other two Varkids charged. Ren dodged the Varkid that charged him and Jaune deflected the other one's charge. Ren was running around the Varkid that charged him, firing several rounds towards the Varkid's only weak spot; the abdomen. It squealed in pain as a few rounds pierced the soft spot, enraging the Varkid. It turned towards him, but was then thrown back by a large pink explosion.

Ren stood up straight to see Nora with her grenade launcher one her shoulder and a smile on her face. Jaune was squaring off with his Varkid, just waiting for the beast to charge. It finally did and he side stepped the creature at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the charge. Jaune drove his sword into the insect's side, causing it to falter and hit the ground with a thud. The Varkid was still alive, but unable to move its right side, so it just dragged in a circle.

Jaune walked over to the creature and delivered one swift blow to its abdomen, ending its suffering. He looked to everyone to see the other two Varkids were dead and Krieg was ripping the legs off the Varkid he was fighting. "I HAVE LONGED FOR THE TASTE OF GORE!" Krieg bellowed as he changed his weapon back to its grenade launcher. "At least we know what the Southern Isles are dealing with." Jaune chuckled as he collapsed his shield. "WE MUST EXTERMINATE THE INFESTATION OF CREEPY CRAWLEIS!" Krieg bellowed.

"_That's right Krieg. We have to kill the bugs."_ Krieg's inner voice agreed. _"Now, let's go find the military themselves_

"THE VOICES SAY WE MUST FIND SOLDIER MEN!"

Pyrrha exclaimed "Are you saying that we need to find the soldiers?"

"YES GOLDEN LADY! FOLLOW US!"

Krieg looked around the beach to see it was basically a tropical paradise. The sand was white for the most part, other than the area where the bugs were killed, and palm trees swayed a little ways away. The tip of the eridium spire poked from the tree tops. The island was anything but peaceful with the squeals of Varkids and sounds of gunfire. _"If I had to take a guess, I'd say the military force is near the spire."_ Krieg's inner voice suggested. _"We should start heading there."_ Krieg bellowed "WE MUST GO TO THE SOURCE OF THE HAPPY SOUNDS!"

"I'm guessing that we have to go to the sounds of gunfire." Ren exclaimed. Pyrrha called to the group "The pilots say that they will stay here and try to call for help over the radio." Team JNPPR started trekking through the forest of palm trees and tropical shrubs. The trek was relatively peaceful, other than the squeals of massive bugs, the screams of dying soldiers and the repeated blasts of gunfire. They walked for a bit as Inner Krieg pondered _"Flesh Stick… his name is too familiar. Then there was something about a tea party."_

Inner Krieg continued to ponder Flesh-Stick while the group entered an open area. It was a large, open spot that was free of trees or brush and covered in a light brown dirt. Krieg took a few steps into the dirt patch when his inner voice proclaimed _"Wait…" _Krieg stopped and started surveying the area, looking for any indicator of something being wrong. "WHY DO WE STOP OUR ADVANCEMENT!?" Krieg bellowed.

"_Something is missing here. Look around, what's missing from this picture? This island is basically a war zone… so where are any signs of battle? Signs of movement? This ground is completely flat and undisturbed."_

Krieg surveyed the land and saw that his inner voice was correct, for a war zone this piece of land was completely undisturbed. "WE HAVE REACHED A PROBLEM AREA!" Krieg bellowed. He grabbed a stick as Jaune questioned "What do you mean problem area?"

"THE PEACE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORM IS A TRAP FOR THE UNWARY!"

Krieg tossed the stick into the center of the open area and it exploded into a cloud of brown dust. The dust settled to reveal a massive Varkid that was unlike any Varkid Krieg had encountered on Pandora. It was about the size of a Super Badass Varkid, but black as night. The Varkid had a massive horn like a Badass Varkid, but it was white with red markings on it. The back was covered in white plates except for where its wings stood out.

The Varkid displayed its wings and uttered an ear shattering screech, causing everyone to cover their ears. Krieg was the first to react by shouting "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He raised his grenade launcher and fired three rounds, each connecting with the Varkid. The monster faltered and everyone regained their composure. Everyone drew their weapons and surrounded the monster Varkid, weapons firing.

"What is this thing?" Jaune shouted as he tried to slash the monster Varkid. It spun and slammed his shield, sending him sliding back. "THE DARKS ONES HAVE FUSED WITH THE CREEPY CRAWLIES!" Krieg bellowed. "It looks like a Varkid Grimm hybrid!" Pyrrha translated. Nora blasted three grenades into the Varkid Grimm's side, causing the beast to stagger to the side.

The Varkid Grimm turned and started to spit the caustic bile that Varkids naturally produce towards Nora. She jumped out of the way as the bile splattered against the ground with a hiss. Krieg bellowed "NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS! NO ONE!" He charged the beast as he switched his Meat Motorcycle into its chainsaw form. His weapon clashed into the side of the Varkid Grimm, spewing light green blood everywhere as the abomination squealed in pain.

The monster faltered and Krieg bellowed "LET THE PAIN JUICES FLOW!" The Varkid Grimm swung its massive bone horn and threw Krieg into the forest. Nora barked "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" She switched Magnhild into its hammer form and she charged the monster. She slammed her hammer into the ground and propelled herself into the air.

The other three saw what she was doing and started attacking harder, just to keep the Varkid Grimm's attention away from Nora. Pyrrha switched Milo from its rifle form into its spear form and threw it at the Grimm. The spear flew and pierced the beast's eye, blood squirting from its wound with a squeal of pain. Ren ran along its side, firing his aura bullets, aiming for the Varkid Grimm's abdomen. Jaune hacked and slashed at the Grimm's leg, trying to cut the beast down a peg.

Nora finally came down and struck the abomination's horn, breaking it off of the beast. The Varkid squealed in pain as its horn crashed to the ground. From the forest, a deep voice bellowed "I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" Krieg blasted out of the forest in Super Mutant Badass Psycho form, Meat Motorcycle in his hand reeving like mad. Krieg swung his chainsaw and started to cut through the beast as it squealed in pain.

Jaune jumped onto the beast's back and started stabbing it in the base of the head, trying to sever the insect's spine. Pyrrha ran and ripped her spear from the beast's eye, then repeatedly stabbing the creature's head. Ren began slicing at the Varkid Grimm's head, blood spewing all over him. Nora jumped and delivered one last hammer smash directly on the top of the bug's head. The bug crashed to the ground and remained still, blood oozing from every wound it sustained.

Krieg shrunk back down to normal size, his armor torn across the chest from the Varkid Grimm's horn. He dropped it and bellowed "MY SHINEY PIECE NOW DULL FROM THE GORE!" Inner Krieg exclaimed _"The fight is over Krieg. Time to rest."_

"NIGHTY NIGHT!"

Krieg's head dropped down and then lifted back up, his eye now a soft brown. He reached up and pulled his mask off, sighing "Well that was interesting. Is everyone okay?" The entire team was covered in the green blood from the beast, but everyone was ultimately okay. Krieg removed his armor and let it drop to the ground with a clang as he also placed his mask on his hip. He was about to say something when he heard movement in the tree line, but it wasn't a Varkid.

There were about ten men that moved out of the brush with weapons pointed at them. All of them were wearing helmets with goggles over their eyes and masks over their mouths. They wore army camouflage with plate carriers over their chests. One shouted "Hand where we can see them!" The team didn't argue, they just put their hands in the air as they were instructed.

"Search 'em." The leader one commanded. Five men set apart from the group and relieved the team of their weaponry (for Krieg it was visible weaponry). "Come on." The lead soldier proclaimed. "The Major will want to speak with you." The group was pushed through the forest, hoping that this was the military they were supposed to meet.

So there is part 1 of JNPPR! Hope y'all enjoyed the early fight scene, I enjoyed writing it. Thoughts, comments or concerns are appreciated in the form of PMs or reviews. Question Time!

10 points: The Southern Isles are a location from another movie. What is the name of the movie?

20 points: Major is what Army grade?

30 points: The idea of soldiers fighting large bugs is a movie idea from the 90s. What is the name of the movie?

There are your questions, so have a ball! Until next time.

-Chief


	34. Chapter 34: JNPPR Pt 2

Chapter Answers!

10 Frozen (don't you judge me!), 20 Major is grade 0-4, 30 Starship Troopers (I'm old :/)

Questions are getting harder!

Remember, the questions are now void since the answers are up. But, NEW CHAPTER… wait for it… GUITAR SOLO! (INSERT METAL GUTIAR SOLO)

Chapter 34: JNPPR Mission Pt. 2

Team JNPPR was lead through the forest with rifles on their backs and hands in the air. "Krieg, I'm scared." Nora whimpered. "What's going to happen to us?" The lead soldier shouted "Shut up! If you have to know, we are taking you to Major Wilson to see what to do with you." Krieg was hoping that this Major Wilson was the person that contacted Professor Ozpin about the Varkids. The group trekked for a bit until they reached a clearing near the eridium spire, but it was more like a war zone.

There were barricades set up with hasty fox holes and towers set up with heavy weapons firing down on enemy positions. The screams of Varkids echoed from the other sides of the barricades as the heavy weapons fired. Shots of Varkid bile would fly from the other sides of the barricades and slam into friendly positions. Krieg wanted to unleash his inner psycho and tear every Varkid he could find apart so these soldiers wouldn't die fighting an unknown enemy. _"WE WILL RIP THE CREPPY CRAWLIES APART WITH OUT FLESH HAMMERS!"_ Krieg muttered to himself "Easy Krieg. Too many innocents around to do that."

The group continued until they reached an area that was a good distance away from the fighting. Tents were set up everywhere, barracks, mess hall, planning tents. Soldiers ran from tent to tent, and then to the battlefield with weapons in hand. Others were dragged to a tent with a red cross on it, the medic tent and too many were outside with bandages around them and limbs missing. The group went on until they reached a tent with two, well-armed soldiers standing in front of it.

They stopped and the lead soldier walked in without saying a word to the ones standing in front. It was a minute before the lead soldier returned and exclaimed "The big one goes in. Take the others to the brig until it's decided what to do with them." Krieg was shoved forward while the others were taken to a different direction. Krieg went into the tent to see a large table set up with a map and set up with figures of soldiers and Varkids to symbolize the fighters. A large man that was the same size as Krieg stood over the table, thinking of any way to break the varkid lines and take the spire.

The man had tanned skin that nearly blended with the dark color of his army uniform. Light reflected off his bald head as his brown eyes scanned the map. The name "Wilson" was printed on the right side of his top while the golden oak leaf glittered on his collar. He looked up at Krieg and questioned "What are you doing here? The Southern Isles were cut off due to this… infestation." Krieg replied "Sir, we were sent from Beacon to assist in the extermination… sir."

"You? And those kids? Ozpin sent you to help us? I call of help and he sends kids?"

"The reason he called us is because we are among the best… and we've dealt with these bugs before."

"Sergeant Willis did say he found a Black Bug corpse when his team apprehended you, so your team must have some skill against these bugs. Alright, I'll have your friends released from custody so all of you can tell me what we can do to fight these bugs."

Major Wilson grabbed a radio from the side of the table and exclaimed "Confinement, Homestead." The radio replied "Go for Confinement."

"There are four kids coming your way. I want you to send them back to me, understand?"

"Copy that Homestead."

Major Wilson set the radio down and exclaimed "Now I want you to tell me what the hell these bugs are. The more we seem to kill, the more keep showing up and the stronger they get. They used to come like little roaches… and now they're the size of goddamn cars." Krieg replied "These bugs are called Varkids. They usually start out like what you saw, but they metamorphasize into large Varkids. That is what normally happens, but from what I'm seeing, it looks like something else is happening."

"Like what? They are just skipping the changing phase?"

"From what I've experienced, the Varkids are changing, adapting. We ran into a Varkid Grimm, something that doesn't normally happen on Pandora. It's like there's something just… making these new Varkid and pumping out Badass Varkids."

"Badass?"

"The big green ones."

"Gotcha. So how do we kill them?"

A soldier walked in and exclaimed "Major Wilson, we brought the kids. Just as you requested." Krieg turned to see Team JNPR walk into the tent and he thought _"Good. At least they're okay."_ Major Wilson replied "Thank you. Now return to your post." The soldier nodded and walked out of the tent. "Alright, at the moment, you five are the best chance we have against these… Varkids." Major Wilson updated. "I need you five to tell me exactly what I can do to give my men a fighting chance."

"Explosives and Caustic weapons." Jaune exclaimed. "Those are the best things to use against the badass Varkids." Krieg turned to Jaune and proclaimed "Looks like someone has been paying attention in class."

"Pyrrha has been tutoring me."

Pyrrha added "Always ready to help my team leader." Major Wilson exclaimed "So, I have to arm my men with explosives and caustic weaponry to give them a better chance?"

"That is exactly it."

"So where can I get my hands on enough explosives to fight the entire army of bugs?"

Krieg replied "We may not have to fight the entire army, just enough to get through." Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. "The Varkids started appearing when the spire appeared. So maybe if we take out the spire, the Varkids stop getting reinforced." Major Wilson shrugged and exclaimed "That's the best guess we've got. If we cut off the head of the snake, we kill the rest of the body."

"Sounds like a plan."

Major Wilson picked the radio back up and exclaimed "I need an escort in here, YESTERDAY!" A soldier ran in like he sprinted across the battlefield. "Yes sir." The soldier reported.

"Take these five to a barracks to themselves. They hold information that leads to our victory against these bugs."

The soldier nodded and exclaimed "Will you five please follow me." The soldier walked out of the tent and Team JNPPR followed them into the blaring sun. They followed the group, hearing soldiers shout "Get your explosives ready! Grab as much caustic dust as you can! We've got a way to turn the tides in our favor!" Krieg smiled at the thought of the soldiers finally taking the upper hand in their battle against the Varkids. They finally reached a tent that could have been the farthest away from the fighting.

The soldier turned and proclaimed "I hope to god that you five have something that could help us. I'm tired of seeing my friends die." Ren proclaimed "Don't worry. Once we get to the spire, we will take it down and end this."

"Good. I'm holding you to this."

The soldier walked away and left the five by the tent, the only sounds were that of battle. Nora exclaimed "Let's see our new place for the time!" She basically skipped into the tent and everyone followed her inside. The inside was pretty spacious for a tent, and the floor was even concrete and clean. There were six cots set up with thin mats on them to provide some comfort.

There were chests beneath the cots, probably for their own personal effects, which only Krieg had since their weapons were not returned. Nora laid on her bed and exclaimed "This is so cool! I've never been camping before!" Ren sighed "Nora, this is not camping. This is more like… being deployed"

"Well it's still new to me!"

Krieg took a seat on another cot and sighed "I just hope that we can stop this madness before more people get hurt." Pyrrha replied "We will. It's what heroes do."

"Heroes. It's funny, I never would have thought myself to be a hero."

Jaune seemed like he was going to say something when there was a massive explosion, larger than any kind of land based weapon any of them had heard of. The group ran out to see a small nuclear blast rise from the field of Varkids, like it was from a tactical nuke. "When did they call in air support?" Jaune questioned. "I don't think they did." Pyrrha responded. "Remember? We were ripped from the sky. How could they get planes in?"

"Then where did they get the nukes?"

There was another explosion with another corresponding dust cloud rising from the field. The group ran up to the fox holes to see all of the soldiers staring at the Varkid field with mouths agape. The group looked over the barricade to see the Varkids charging an enemy behind their lines, which was then followed by a small nuclear blast. Explosions continued down the lines like a nuclear air strike, but without the air support. "What the hell is going on?" A soldier questioned. "Who is doing this?"

Another soldier laughed "I don't give a fuck! Whoever they are, I say give 'em hell!" Everyone watched the Varkid field get turned into a nuclear hell hole, all wondering who it was. Then everyone noticed a dust cloud heading straight for them, and it was moving fast. "Everyone move!" Krieg shouted as the cloud was about to hit the barricade. Everyone jumped down into the trench as a dark shadow passed over the group.

There was a dust cloud as the shadow slid and all of the soldiers raised their weapons to the cloud. The voice of a young girl ordered "Y'all suckahs bettah put ya' gun before you get nuked! You feelin' me?" Krieg immediately thought _"I know that voice. It can only be one person, Pandora's deadliest 15 year old."_ The smoke cleared to reveal a young, blonde haired girl sitting atop a skag the size of a Volkswagen. A yellow rocket launcher with a nuclear hazard symbol on the side of it.

Krieg exclaimed "It's okay! She's a friend of mine." He crawled out of the trench and exclaimed "Tina! It's good to see you again." Tiny Tina looked at him with a weird look and questioned "What up huggabutt? It's been way too long since I seen yuhz. How you rollin Psycho main?"

"I've actually been… rolling… pretty well actually."

"Whaaaaaaat? Wherez the shoutin? The screamin of bandit blood? Where dat go?"

"Right. You only know Psycho Krieg. I'm the original Krieg. We've… come to an agreement on how to operate."

Psycho Krieg bellowed _"THE LITTLE ONE HAS RETURNED! HER FIERY FLOWERS WILL BURN THE CRAWLIES TO CINDERS!" _Krieg chuckled "Psycho Krieg is happy to see you. Is this Dukino?" Krieg patted the top of the white and red skag's head as it panted happily. "Is that what his name is?" Tina replied. She switched to her fancy voice "I was referring him as Sir Skagly the Magnificent."

"Yes Tina. His name is Dukino. Good to see you too boy."

Dukino roared in joy at seeing a friend and Jaune questioned "You know these two?" Krieg turned and introduced "Of course, Team JNPR, this is Tiny Tina, Pandora's most gifted demolitions expert and Dukino, friendliest skag on Pandora." Team JNPR as Tina greeted "Sup suckas? Names Tina… Tiny Tina. Like my main man said, Tina's the name, blowin shiz up be my game. BREAK IT DOWN!" Tina then started to beat box and Dukino bobbed his head to the beat. Krieg laughed "Tina, you should learn our new friend's names."

"You gots a point there big guy. So whatcha names be mah hoes?"

Jaune stepped forward and introduced "The name is Jaune Arc. Ladies love to say it." Tina laughed "I doubt that skinny. What 'bout the rest a y'allz?" Pyrrha stepped forward and introduced "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"What up gurl!? Dayum! You gots to tell me who hooked you up wit dat armor! It shiny as hell!"

"I made it myself, but I would be glad to show you how to make your own set."

"Whaaaaaaaaa? Shorty… you da best… you da, you da best."

Ren stepped forward and introduced "My name is Lie Ren." He held out his hand and Tina tried to do a fancy handshake that Ren had no clue about. "What it do mah hoe?" Tina exclaimed with a snap.

"Fine… I guess."

Krieg exclaimed "And finally, we have Nora Valkyrie. I believe that you two will become quick friends." Tina looked to Nora and questioned "Why?"

"Nora loves explosions too."

Tina smiled and proclaimed "Gurl, you and me gon be tight as hell." Nora cheered "Hooray! I've made a new friend!" Psycho Krieg bellowed _"OUR EXPLOSION BUDDIES NOW UNTIE TO EXPAND OUR FIERY REIGN!"_ Krieg muttered "Dear god, what have I just done?" Krieg was about to say something when he heard Major Wilson bark "What the hell is going on here!?"

Krieg turned to see Major Wilson making his way towards the group. "We have a new pair of new allies." Krieg updated. "And they have brought some new weaponry with them." As soon as Major Wilson was close, Tina shot to attention and saluted the Major. Major Wilson returned the salute and questioned "So, what did you bring with you?" Tina put the Nukem on the ground and started pulling out different Torgue weapons, ranging from assault rifles to more rocket launchers and even several grenade mods.

"Can't leaves home with packin' son!" Tina proudly proclaimed. "Well goddamn." Major Wilson chuckled. "I wish I had a garrison armed like you are. This battle would be over before it started."

"Then let's get dupin'!"

"I'm sorry… dupin'?"

Krieg chuckled "Tina, you and I are the only ones who can duplicate weapons here. No one else has the ECHO devices." Tina replied "What? That's butt. Whatcha say Krieg? Wanna give these noobs some real fire power?"

"I'm willing to help the army. Let's start with some Nukems."

Krieg and Tina initiated a duel and duplicated weapons until the sun started to set. Krieg panted "I think that's enough for today at least." Tina complained "Whaaaa? Come on Old Man! We still gots some day light!"

"Yes, and I will be using it to eat. Have to give my old bones some time to rest."

Tina sighed "Fiiiiiiiiiiine. So where can we go to get some noms round here?" A soldier walked up to them and exclaimed "Food has been brought to your tent."

"Hellz yeah!"

Team JNPR along with Krieg, Tina and Dukino headed for their tent, Nora and Tina talking about their favorite explosives along the way. "Tea party… why is that going through my head." Krieg muttered to himself. He started developing a headache and started to rub his forehead as the headache intensified. There were flashed in his head, memories he had forgotten or blacked out. He saw a quick glimpse of a psycho strapped to a chair that was electrocuting him.

"I remember you kid!" The psycho shouted as Tina skipped around the table. "You should be dead!" Krieg looked around, like he was having an out of body experience. He saw the name cards on the table and noticed the one by the psycho was incredibly long. He took a closer look and saw it read "Evil bastard that murdered my family". Krieg looked at the psycho, trying to place a name to the face as the psycho squirmed from electrocution.

"Your name…" Krieg muttered. "Your name… is… Flesh- Stick." Krieg shot out of the memory to see he was now in his tent and laying on his cot. He looked around to see Team JNPR staring at him, Nora by his bed side and the others by a table with food on it. Tina sat in a cot with Dukino laying right beside it. "What happened?" Krieg questioned as he rubbed his forehead.

"We were walking back when you just collapsed. We brought you back here and you've been out for almost two hours." Ren answered. "We were worried about you." Nora added. Krieg took a deep breath and questioned "Tina, what was the name of the bandit that sold your family to Hyperion. Was it Flesh Stick?" Tina looked over at him and replied "It was. He dead now."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure."

Krieg got out of his bed and walked over to hers, taking a seat on the side. He looked at Tina with a smile and sighed "You look just like your mother." Tina raised her eyebrow and questioned "Whatchu talkin' bout Krieg?"

"Me and my family were kidnapped and taken to the Hyperion Preserve by the same man, Flesh Stick."

"Where are you going with this?"

"It wasn't some insane coincidence that we were both taken by Flesh Stick… it was the same time, Tina."

Krieg heard silverware clatter against plates and Nora questioned "Krieg, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Krieg sighed "I am. Tina, the reason I'm telling you this is because… because I am you father." Tina's eyes went wide as Krieg dropped that on her, she had no idea how to react to her news. Tina stared off into space as Krieg exclaimed "I know this must be hard for you… thinking that your family was dead and you were alone in this world, but you aren't. You never were. You had Roland, you have the Vault Hunter, now you have Team JNPR… and now you have me." Tina was quiet for a good amount of time, filling the entire tent with silence.

"Is it true?" Tina questioned finally. "Are… are you really my dad?" Krieg responded "I am. Flesh Stick sold us to Hyperion and they took us to the preserve. I was taken from you and your mother and they turned me into the Psycho. It took a long time, but I'm finally back and I'm ready to be your father again." He turned to her and smiled with tears in his eyes, proclaiming "I am ready to be your father again." Tina's eyes started to fill with tears and she cried "Daddy." She threw her arms around Krieg as he wrapped his arms around her.

The father and daughter held their embrace as Team JNPR watched with smiles and tears in their own eyes. A man, once broken, was now whole with a new purpose; to raise his daughter in a world that didn't need to kill people, but beasts. Krieg vowed that Tina would become a huntress on his new home world, not Pandora, but Remnant. He would give his daughter a future, no matter the cost.

**A/N: **A really big feels moment right at the end there. So there is part 2 of Team JNPPR, now all we have left is Part 3: Hive Assault. Review or PM any thoughts on the chapter. Peace out for now.

-Chief


	35. Chapter 35: JNPPR Pt3

Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. With lack of time to write and a lack of motivation on days I could, writing became difficult. But, here it is folks.

Chapter 35: JNPPR Pt. 3

The group ate breakfast in their tent, chatting about whatever came to mind. Krieg talked to Tina about Signal Academy and how she was going to be applying next school year. "I don't wanna go to school!" Tina pouted. "School's butt." Krieg urged "It will give you a better future than what was on Pandora."

"But school?"

"Yes Tina. You are going to school."

"Fiiiiiiine. I'll go to Signal and become a hunter."

Pyrrha corrected "Huntress. There are the male huntsman and then there are the female huntress." Tina shrugged and replied "Sure." Nora sang "Hooray! Tina is going to be a huuuuuuntreeeeess!" Ren replied "It could bring some structure to your unorthodox methods of fighting." Tina questioned "What you talkin' 'bout Ren? My structure be flawless!"

"How so?"

"I see a bad guy… I blow him up. Easy."

Ren rolled his eyes at the young blonde girl and continued eating his breakfast. The group continued to eat and talk when Major Wilson walked in and proclaimed "Morning. I've got a job for all of you." Krieg questioned "What's the job?"

"We're going for the hive today. Thanks to the weaponry provided to us, we've been able to push the buggers back towards the spire. I want you and your troops to go with the Special Forces team and plant a special type of bomb."

Jaune questioned "What type of bomb?" Major Wilson answered "A small nuke. Make sure none of the bugs make it out of there." Ren questioned "Doesn't that mean we won't make it out either?"

"Not if the bomb is set on a remote trigger. The trigger will only be able to detonate the bomb when it is at a safe range."

"So what team are we going in with?" Krieg questioned as he grabbed his weapons.

"Team Rev. I'll let you meet them yourself."

Major Wilson gestured to the tent entrance and everyone walked out. Dukino lifted his head as everyone walked out of the tent, his tongue hanging out of his mouth in excitement. Jaune scratched the side of Dukino's head as the skag happily panted. The group continued through the camp as Dukino followed, nudging the back of Jaune's leg. "We'll play later Dukino." Jaune chuckled. "We have a job to do."

Dukino whimpered a bit, but continued to follow the group through the camp. The fighting was now distant since the army had pushed the Varkids back towards the spire. "These four are my best men. They've fought countless battles and always come back." Major Wilson updated as they approached a tent that looked like it had been shot at. Metal blared from inside the tent as the group grew closer to it. The music cut off as Major Wilson approached and he muttered "That's weird. They always wait until I walk into the tent."

The front of the tent immediately exploded as two men flew out in a fight. One was small, probably only five feet tall, and wearing a sand color shirt with a pair of army pants and boots to match. The other stood about 6'3" with matching pants, but no shirt on. The shorter man was actually holding his own against the larger one, but not by much. "Knock it off you two." Major Wilson ordered as the large man was about to punch the small one. "You've got work to do."

The two shot up and stood at attention, the shorter man proclaimed "Yes sir. What's the job?"

"Your team will go with this group to finish off that damn hive of bugs."

Now that the two were done fighting, Team JNPPR got a better look at both of them. The larger man was pretty well built and tanned, from what it looked like, he was accustomed to not wearing a shirt. He was wearing sunglasses and had short, spikey brown hair. The shorter man had brown hair that was short and clung to his scalp. "Introduce yourselves!" Major Wilson ordered. Both saluted and the taller man introduced "Code name Shaft." The shorter introduced "Code name Fatal."

Krieg questioned "Why are you using code names instead of your real ones?" Shaft responded "To ensure that our families will be safe." Fatal added "Plus, code names are cool." Krieg shrugged and replied "Can't argue with that. Name's Krieg, the Psycho." Tina introduced "Name's Tina. And this is Dukino."

Dukino happily panted at meeting new friends. "My name is Jaune Arc, and these are my teammates, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." Shaft nodded and exclaimed "What up? So you guys know how to take out the hive?" Tina exclaimed "Hellz yes we do! We gon blow it up!" Fatal added "I like that plan. So when are we going to do it?" Major Wilson answered "As soon as your team gets prepped."

"Roger that. Let's go!"

Fatal and Shaft went into the tent and Major Wilson updated "Now that we have a clearer airspace, we will be able to drop you in using helo support." Nora cheered "Yay! We get to ride in a helicopter!" Major Wilson rolled his eyes and added "Meet up at my tent in fifteen. We'll get the bomb ready for departure." He walked towards his tent as Team Rev walked out of theirs. Shaft and Fatal were now wearing plate carrier vests, Shaft still not wearing a shirt.

"Do you have something against shirts?" Ren questioned. "Does your buddy?" Shaft responded. Ren looked at Krieg and exclaimed "Good point. So why don't you wear a shirt?"

"Shirts aren't bulletproof. So it's pointless to wear one."

Ren nodded and two more men walked out of the tent wearing tan shirts and army pants with plate carrier vests. One was about a foot taller than Shaft and wore glasses with short hair like Fatal. The next was short like Fatal with the exact same style as him. The shorter man was a little thicker than the others. "Who are you two?" Jaune questioned.

"Wolf." The tall one introduced. "Bask." The shorter one introduced. Team JNPPR and Tina introduced themselves and Wolf questioned "So we ready to go then?" Krieg responded "Ready to go. Let's head over to Major Wilson's tent." Team Rev nodded and the group headed over to Major Wilson's tent.

They arrived shortly and were given explosive weaponry, grenades, assault rifles and shot guns. "These are the best weapons against the bugs." Major Wilson updated as everyone checked their weapons. "Since they are pushed back to their nest, the air is clear for the helos. We're going to hot drop you in so you can plant the bomb and get out of there." Major Wilson handed Fatal a grey box, exclaiming "This is the bomb. Plant it at the center of their operations and then push this." He handed Krieg a small silver cylinder with a red button on top of it. "Remember, the bomb will only go off when the detonator at a far enough range." Major Wilson reminded.

Krieg nodded and proclaimed "We'll be back in a little bit. Watch for the cloud on the horizon." Major Wilson smiled as the group climbed into the helicopters. Team JNPPR and Tina climbed into one while Team Rev and Dukino climbed into the other. Major Wilson saluted the groups as the helos took off and flew towards the spire. The ride wasn't too long after they passed over the army lines that were slowly pushing back the Varkid lines.

The Varkids seemed too preoccupied with the soldiers to worry about the two helicopters overhead. "Don't worry about them." Shaft proclaimed over the radio. "They are out of the blast range of the bomb. Once the bugs detect that their nest is in trouble, they'll come flooding back to the nest." Krieg responded "That's a good plan. Let's hope we can get out before the bugs get in." They were close to the spire and had to rappel out of the helicopter, dropping out of it to the scarred ground from the large number of Varkids that came out of the spire. Krieg talked to Zer0 over the ECHO and learned that the Varkids came out of a portal in the spire near the eridium pool, but Krieg didn't see an eridium pool at the base of the spire.

From what Krieg could observe, the eridium continued underground and the only thing he could see was a tunnel leading underground. Krieg walked towards the tunnel when Dukino started whimpering, like he was worried about something. "What's up big guy?" Jaune questioned as he pet Dukino. Dukino started to push Jaune towards the side, away from the tunnel underground. Everyone moved over to the side and then they all felt what Dukino was probably feeling, vibrations.

A group of nearly twenty Varkids flew out of the tunnel and charged towards the battlefield, ready to fight. Jaune scratched behind Dukino's head and cooed "That's a good boy. I'll be sure to get you a treat when I can." Dukino panted as Krieg proclaimed "Let's get in there before more show up." Everyone nodded and moved with him into the tunnels. The tunnels were massive for the large number of Badass Varkids that would move through them to support the main force.

The tunnels were also incredibly dark, enough for everyone to attach flashlights to their weaponry if applicable. The group moved down until the path split into two pathways. "Looks like we'll have to split up." Wolf grumbled. "We'll go left, you guys go right?" Pyrrha exclaimed "It's as good a plan as we can get. Just radio us when you've planted bomb so we can get out of here." Team Rev nodded and the groups went their separate paths.

Team JNPPR with Tina and Dukino down their path and moved slowly to either detect movement or keep their tracks quiet. "Hey Pyrrha." Jaune whispered. "Can I ask you something?" Pyrrha responded in a hushed tone "Is now really the time?"

"Well, I kinda want to ask in case anything happens."

"Fine, ask away."

Jaune was about to ask his question when the sound of gunfire echoed through the tunnels. The group shot each other panicked looks and started to move in the general direction of the gunfire. It was hard to pinpoint in the tunnels since it echoed through the entire place. The group moved as quickly as they could until they heard Shaft bellow in pain, the sound of gunfire lessening. "Oh man." Krieg muttered. "That couldn't have been good."

The group ran through the tunnels blindly, trying to locate the other team. Another scream filled the tunnels, this one was Wolf's scream. They continued to run until they saw a light that wasn't from any of them, a deep purple light. Krieg put a finger to his lips and slunk towards the light, trying to keep himself from sight. He dragged his belly across the ground until he looked into the chamber to see a Vault Hunter's worst nightmare; a room filled with Badass Varkids and another very large Varkid.

This one was completely different from the ones he saw on Pandora, this one was much bigger and a lot uglier. It was big, like Super Badass big, but a lot bulkier and had some strange sac attached to its abdomen. It was milky white and shadows ran through it, then ended up in the eridium pool near the wall. Krieg watched as a shadow went from the sac and fell into the pool, the pool brightening a bit as it hit. He saw something move in the eridium and then a Badass Varkid flew out of the pool, fully grown and ready for the kill. _"UGLY MOMMA BUG BRINGS FORTH HER CRAWLY MINIONS!"_ Psycho Krieg bellowed in his head. "I can see that." Krieg muttered.

Krieg was about to slide back when he heard Fatal and Bask's screams of pain. Krieg saw two Badass Varkids holding Fatal and Bask with their shoulders speared by the Varkid's horns. "Shit." Krieg cursed as the Varkids tossed the two in front of their queen. Krieg could see the bomb box on Fatal's back and he thought about leaving, then detonating the bomb at a safe distance. Krieg knew that he couldn't do that and he slunk back to the team.

"Looks like we found the queen of the Varkids. She's using the eridium pool to quick grow Varkid larva into the Badass Varkids." Krieg updated. "They've also captured Fatal and Bask, so I doubt that Wolf or Shaft are still alive." The group looked nervous, except for Tina, who appeared to miles away. There was a blood-curdling scream from Bask, and Krieg could only assume that the Queen took care of him. "Fatal still has the bomb, but I don't want to leave him here to die." Krieg added. The group nodded and Jaune asked "What's the plan?"

"Me, Nora and Tina are going to create a distraction to draw the Varkids away. While that is happening, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren and Dukino are going to grab Fatal and get him out of here. Once we are within the safe range, we are going to detonate the bomb."

The group nodded and Krieg pulled out his Meat Motorcycle in its grenade launcher while Nora pulled out Magnhild in its grenade form. Tina pulled out a Torgue rocket launcher and gave a thumbs up while the rest of the team moved into position. Krieg put his mask on, allowing Psycho Krieg to take over. "I CAN TASTE THE BLOODY HATRED!" Psycho Krieg bellowed as he stepped into the Varkid's view. Krieg raised his grenade launcher and started blasting rounds at the Badass Varkids, sending them flopping to the ground or fleeing for cover.

Nora stood beside him and started firing grenades as well, blasting Varkids to pieces. Tina fired rockets at the Queen, leaving blast holes into the Varkid and tearing the egg sack. "LET THE FIRE OF PUNISHMENT BURN!" Krieg bellowed as he changed his weapon into its chainsaw form. He jumped down and started to tear Varkids apart. Nora followed his lead and switched Magnhild into hammer form, sending Varkids flying.

"Whoa! What up wit da hammah?" Tina questioned as she switched to a Torgue rifle. "IT IS EXPLOSION BUDDIES BOOM HAMMER!" Krieg answered as he sawed a Varkid in half.

"I want one!"

Tina blasted a Varkid's head off and the beast dropped to the ground. Krieg noticed the other team run over to Fatal in the confusion and started to grab him. He also saw a Varkid charge them from behind, heading straight for Pyrrha. Jaune also saw this and stood directly in the path of the Varkid. He held his ground as the Varkid clashed with his shield, but what threw Krieg for a loop was Jaune deflecting the Varkid's charge and his sword slicing the side of the Varkid open.

Krieg was impressed for a moment, then returned to his bloody rampage. The Varkids began to retreat, leaving their Queen unprotected and wounded. Upon closer inspection, the Queen looked like an Ultimate Badass Varkid, but with the egg sack attached to the abdomen. Fatal was still lying on the ground as Pyrrha attempted to treat his wounds. He pushed Pyrrha off and coughed "Give it up. I'm not going to make it out of this. Just leave me."

"NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND!" Krieg bellowed as he walked over to Fatal. Krieg took the bomb and tossed it over to the Queen, still breathing and bleeding from Tina's attacks. "I'm done man." Fatal coughed, blood coming out of his mouth. "Just get out of here." Jaune was about to say something when the Queen uttered an ear shattering screech, bringing everyone to their knees as they clutched their ears. The screech was the last thing the Queen did before she collapsed and stopped moving.

Everyone got up and looked at each other with questioning looks when Ren asked "What was that?" There was a moment of silence and then the group started to feel vibrations in the ground. "I think the Queen just used her last breath to call for reinforcements." Fatal coughed. The shaking increased and Varkids started to fill every hole in the tunnels, Badasses, a few Super Badasses, and two Grimm Varkids stood over them. Everyone readied their weapons as the Varkids squealed and snapped at them with anger in their squeals.

"Well, we tried." Jaune chuckled nervously. "At least we'll take a few with us." The Varkids seemed like they were about to attack when there was a bright purple flash. Everyone turned to the tunnel that sat next to the Queen corpse to see something fly out of it. It looked like a studio camera with a small rocket booster on it. Krieg tilted his head at the camera and Sane Krieg exclaimed in his head _"Wait a minute… I've seen that camera before. There is no way."_

The camera flew over to Krieg and zoomed in on his face. A voice bellowed out of the camera at the same volume of Psycho Krieg "I FINALLY DID IT! WAIT RIGHT THERE!" The camera flew around and surveyed the Varkids that were all around them. "HOLY SKAG SUCK! THERE ARE A S**T TON OF VARKIDS HERE! I HAVE AN AWESOME F**KING IDEA!" The camera flew over to the Grimm Varkid and then promptly exploded, blasting the Grimm Varkid in half.

"What was that?" Ren questioned as he constantly shifted targets. "Why did the flying camera just suddenly explode?" Krieg straightened up and removed his mask, sighing "There could only be one man who could do that." There was another large purple flash as a loud voice bellowed "NEW TERRITORY! FINDING THE VAULT HUNTERS!"

"Mister Torgue High Five Flexington."

Everyone turned to see a man who was taller than Krieg and was even more built. He wore aviator sunglasses and had a mullet beard combo. "HELLO NEW WORLD OF MONSTERS!" Mister Torgue bellowed as he pulled out two Nukem rocket launchers. He blasted two rockets at the Varkids and incinerated a massive number of them. The Varkids sprang into action, but with another bright purple flash, Torgue bots ran out of the tunnel and began to fight the Varkids.

Krieg walked over to Torgue and held out his hand, proclaiming "It's good to see you again Torgue." Torgue wrapped Krieg in a hug and bellowed "IT IS F**KING AWESOME TO SEE YOU AGAIN KREIG! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE OTHER VAULT HUNTERS TOO!" Krieg let Torgue shake him back and forth as the Torgue bots fought off the Varkids. Tina jumped onto Torgue's shoulders and proclaimed "Iz good to see yaz Mister Torgue."

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO TINA! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE WITH THE VAULT HUNTERS!"

"Yup. All the Varkids were gone, so I looked and found them here."

"THAT IS MOTHER F**KING AWESOME! NOW WE CAN ALL GO HOME!"

Krieg sighed "That isn't how it works Torgue." Mister Torgue questioned "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I CAME THROUGH, SO WHY CAN'T WE GO BACK!?"

"Because the portals are one way. You can go in one way, but you can't go back through."

"WELL THAT IS A TRAGEDY! LOOKS LIKE I'M STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

Torgue finally put Krieg down and Jaune questioned "Can we please leave now? The Varkids are starting to win these fights." Krieg looked around to see the Varkids tearing the Torgue bots to pieces. "That is probably within our best interest." Krieg suggested. Pyrrha walked over to them and updated "We lost Fatal. I… I couldn't stop the bleeding." Krieg wasn't sure what to say, so he simply patted Pyrrha's shoulder.

The group proceeded to run out of the spire while the remaining Torgue bots were fending off the Varkids. Ren radioed the helos in and they exited the spire, hoping that their way out wouldn't delay. "I HAVE ANOTHER AWESOME IDEA!" Torgue exclaimed as he reached into his pockets. He pulled out two grenades and tossed them down the tunnel. Torgue turned back around and proclaimed "EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOSIIIOOOOOOOONSSSSS." There was a massive sound underground and a ton of dust flew out of the tunnel as Torgue flexed his massive muscles.

"Is this guy as stable as Psycho Krieg?" Ren questioned as Torgue air guitared to his own tune. "He's mostly stable." Krieg updated. "He's probably one of the sanest people on Pandora." Ren looked to the horizon to see two helicopters flying towards them. The helos landed and the group boarded, not wasting a moment to get away from the spire. As soon as they were at the safe point, Krieg pulled out the detonator and muttered "Time to fry you sons of bitches."

Krieg pressed the button on the device and there was a massive muffled boom. Cracks appeared from the spire and spread to the army frontlines. The cracked ground started to collapse and the spire fell into the crater, bringing a large area of dirt down with it. "THAT WAS F**KING AWESOME!" Torgue proclaimed over the radio. "WE SHOULD TOTALLY DO THAT AGAIN!" Krieg responded "Let's not, but you may get the chance when we get back to Beacon."

"WHAT'S BEACON?"

"We have so much to discuss Torgue."

The group made it to the camp and were almost immediately greeted like heroes for stopping the Varkids. It was only a few hours before the group was on an airship bound for Beacon, the first of many to leave the Southern Isles. Krieg tried to get Torgue up to speed the best he could, but Torgue was more preoccupied at seeing the different sights of the world. They reached Beacon and Torgue proclaimed "THIS PLACE IS MASSIVE! AND YOU SAY THIS IS A SCHOOL!?" Pyrrha confirmed "It is the top school for teaching huntsman and huntresses. Krieg is actually a teacher here, assisting Mr. Salvador in teaching Pandoran Beasts and Bandits."

"THAT IS AWESOME!"

Team JNPR went with Tina and Dukino and headed for their room while Torgue went with Krieg to see Professor Ozpin. They were walking and talking when someone rounded a corner and ran straight into Torgue. Torgue looked down at the young man to see a head of white hair and light blue eyes. The young man greeted "Torgue! It's good to see you! It's been too long!" Torgue raised an eyebrow as the young man held out his hand.

"Oh yeah, that is right. You haven't seen my true face. This is a new sight."

"HOLY S**T! IS THAT REALLY YOU ZER0!?" Torgue shouted. "Yep. It's me Torgue. This is what was beneath the suit." Zer0 confirmed.

"YOU LOOK COMPLETELY F**KING NORMAL! MINUS THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE FOUR FINGERS!"

"Yeah. So did you get here through the spires?"

Krieg nodded and confirmed "He did. He came in with Tiny Tina and a massive army of Varkids." Zer0 looked to Krieg and questioned "Varkids? Nasty customers, but Tina's here? Keep her away from Nora. We already have one explosion freak, we don't need another one… oh god don't let Nora make Tina a Tiny Tina version of Magnhild." Krieg opened his mouth and remembered Tina saying she wanted a copy of Magnhild. "You have a point there Zer0." Krieg agreed. "I know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to pick up." Zer0 proclaimed.

Krieg raised his eyebrow and noticed Zer0's attire, a nice button shirt with khakis. "Tell Blake I said hi." Krieg chuckled as he patted Zer0's shoulder. Zer0 nodded and replied "Sure thing. See you around Krieg, and Torgue, welcome to Remnant." Zer0 walked down the hall and Torgue questioned "DOES ZER0 HAVE A GIRLFRINED!?" Krieg chuckled "Indeed he does. Like I said Torgue, there is a lot we need to discuss." The two continued down the hall way towards Professor Ozpin's office.

Again, sorry for the wait. I'm trying to wait for Season 2 of RWBY so I can get Velvet's combat style down since she is going to have a fight scene in the next chapter. So, sadly, this story is going on a bit of a hiatus until then. Fear not, I've got ideas pouring from my nonstop thinking brain.

Titans of Remnant, Titanfall/ RWBY crossover

Four Assassins, Deadpool/ RWBY crossover

NEW IDEA

Huntress of Tamriel, Elder Scrolls/ RWBY crossover.

Ruby finds herself in a strange land of Orcs, Elves and warriors of old style. Ruby now has to find a way home, even though she has an even large problem than your average teenage huntress… she's the ultimate weapon against a rising problem, Dragonborn.

That's what I've got until Season 2 so I can get a good perspective instead of just guessing from what Velvet can do.


	36. Chapter 36: Food Fight

The wait is finally over! Season 2 of RWBY is out and Vault of Vytal is back on track! I now give you the next addition of… VAULT! OF! VYTAAAAAAAAL! GUIATR SOLO!

Chapter 36: Food Fight

Team RWBY minus Ruby sat with Zer0 at the lunch table, enjoying the time catching up with each other. Zer0, of course, had his arm around Blake, who was reading from her book or more trying to since Zer0 was basically all over her. Yang was catching grapes that were thrown by Nora with a spoon who sat with the rest of Team JNPR. "Jeez Zer0, if you were any closer to Blake you'd be wearing her." Yang commented between grapes. Zer0 scooted a bit away from Blake, but still kept his arm around her, and chuckled "Sorry, I just missed Blake is all."

Blake replied "I missed you too Zer0, but a little space is good for a relationship." Zer0 simply shrugged and continued to eat his lunch with his arm still around her. At that moment a large binder was slammed onto the table by Ruby and Gaige, who both seemed incredibly happy. "What is this?" Zer0 questioned. "It's today's plan!" Gaige updated.

"I'm not following."

"We've put together the plans for the best day ever!" Ruby replied. "With our two weeks off we haven't seen much of each other. With classes started tomorrow and the Vytal Tournament at the end of the year we won't have much time together." Gaige added her own input "So me and Ruby put together the best day ever!" An apple flew across the table and hit Yang in the face, Nora exclaiming "Whoops." Ruby exclaimed "We really want to start this semester off with a BANG!" Yang threw the apple back and proclaimed "Well I like to start the year off with a Yang! Eh? Eh?"

"Yang, that joke was so bad I think it gave me cancer." Zer0 sighed as he put his fork down. Yang rolled her eyes as four more members joined their table. Axton, instructor of Small Units Tactics, Maya, instructor of Pandoran Elements and Applications, Krieg, Instructor of Pandoran Beasts, and finally Salvador, instructor of Pandoran Bandits since more have shown up. Axton sighed "I am seriously not ready for this next semester." He pulled out a flask and proceeded to pour its contents into his mug.

"Must you drink now?" Maya questioned before she took a bite of her salad.

"Please, I get loaded before every class. Only way I can really teach."

Maya rolled her eyes and continued to eat her salad as Weiss questioned "Is Tina prepared for Signal Academy?" Krieg replied "I've done my best to prepare her for school, so I have high hopes for her." Salvador laughed "I would lower my expectations amigo! Remember, Tina lived alone for a long time and she doesn't get along with a ton of people."

"Good point… I should be expecting a phone call here pretty soon, shouldn't I?"

"Si."

At that moment, a pie flew past Krieg and Salvador and hit Weiss in the face, the pan falling to the floor with a clang. All of the Vault Hunters turned to see Nora jump and point at Ren, who dropped his head and sighed in his usual fashion. "Shots fired!" Axton shouted as he grabbed Maya's salad and threw it, nailing Ren in the face. "Seriously Axton?" Zer0 questioned. "You are an adult."

"I've drawn the lines Zer0! Take your side!"

Zer0 shrugged and replied "You know my side. I'm right in the thick with you." Gaige exclaimed "I'm on Ruby's team!" Krieg stood up and sighed "You know that I will stand by Nora anytime." Sal exclaimed "I'm with Krieg on this one!" Maya sighed "I guess I will be dragged into this regardless, so I will just make things even and join Team JNPR." The two teams took their sides and Axton laughed "The lines are drawn and the side have been chosen… there's only one thing left." Ruby looked to Axton and questioned "And what would that be?"

Axton grabbed Zer0's plate and bellowed "FOOD FIGHT!" He then proceeded to fling Zer0's tray and nailed Jaune right in the face. Krieg responded by grabbing Pyrrha's lunch and hurled it at Team RWBY, nailing Zer0 who was talking to Gaige. The tray hit the ground and Zer0 growled "Okay… now, it's personal." Zer0 shot over to a random student and then threw their tray at the opposing team. Salvador did the same and returned fire, but missed the team and hit the window behind them.

Maya laughed and grabbed a tray, tossing it and hitting the window like Salvador had. Nora and Krieg ran off from the fight and headed towards the back of the cafeteria while the rest of the teams fought, causing other students to run from the hall. Team JNPR retreated back and Team RWBY saw what they were retreating to, a giant stack of tables with Nora standing at the very top. "I'm the queen of the castle!" Nora cheered. "I'm the queen of the castle!"

"If you're the queen," Axton started as he loosened his tie, "then it looks like it's time for some… hey Zer0, what's the term for when you kill royalty?" Zer0 answered "Regicide?"

"Exactly! Time for some regicide."

Ruby then stomped on a table and exclaimed as she caught a carton of milk "Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! And it will be delicious!" Nora jumped down and proclaimed "Off with their heads!" She then flipped a table with water melons and sent them flying towards Team RWBY. Ren flipped a table and kicked three while Jaune simply threw one over his head. Krieg slid and one armed four water melons while Maya tossed several to Salvador, who then propelled them towards Team RWBY while Pyrrha lobbed two of them.

"Why are there so many whole watermelons here?" Axton barked as he grabbed a whole tune. "And why is there a whole tuna?" Ruby exclaimed "Yang! Turkeys!" Yang shot forward and shoved her fists into a pair of whole cooked turkeys and the slammed her fists together. Yang and Axton stood side by side and started to hit the turkeys before they hit the team, Yang beating them down while Axton struck them with the tuna. Blake and Zer0 jumped over the two, Blake grabbing two pieces of French bread while Zer0 grabbed a piece and a leek.

Zer0 and Blake cut down a few water melons, giving Yang a moment to propel her turkey gloves and Axton to tomahawk throw his tuna. The turkeys and tuna immediately struck Jaune, sending him flying out of the fight. Blake immediately charged Pyrrha, who grabbed a piece of French bread herself while Zer0 went after Krieg, who picked up a turkey impaled on a pole. Zer0's swings were fast, but Krieg was able to keep up his defense, the same way Blake and Pyrrha were fighting. Krieg held his improvised weapon with both hands as Zer0 jumped and slammed down onto him.

"This is some seriously hard bread." Zer0 exclaimed as he looked at his baked food. "Not even close to breaking." Krieg relaxed and replied "That is a very good point. I imagine that…" He was cut off as Zer0 shot forward and struck Krieg in the stomach with his French bread and leek. Krieg flew back and Zer0 looked over to see Blake get hit by Pyrrha and sent flying too. Pyrrha then started to spear French bread at Yang, who managed to break two but was speared by the third.

Ruby came out from behind Yang and began to skateboard on a lunch tray down the tables. Ruby then deflected a French bread back at Pyrrha, who managed to dodge the bread. She was then intercepted by Zer0, who sent her flying with his indestructible French bread. Ren and Nora jumped over Pyrrha and headed straight for Ruby, who then traded places with Weiss and Gaige. Weiss then used ketchup and sprayed the floor and created a slick surface as Gaige threw grapes along with the ketchup.

Ren easily tripped on the grapes and slid across the ketchup into a stack of tables. Nora ran up one of the flying tables and grabbed onto a pole, breaking it and plunging the broken end into a watermelon. She rolled and was about to slam it into Weiss, but Gaige jumped in front of Weiss and took the blow for her, sending her flying. Weiss grabbed a whole marlin and used it as a make shift rapier, stabbing Nora with it and sending her flying. "Now why is there a whole marlin!?" Axton shouted. "Why is nothing cut into smaller portions?"

Weiss and Nora had a small duel, which ended with Nora nearly sending Weiss supersonic into a column and breaking it. "Okay! This has gone a little too far!" Axton barked from his seat. "We are breaking the building! Is no one else seeing the problem here?" No one paid Axton any mind and continued the food fight, Gaige returning to the fight with a head of lettuce in her hand. Maya charged to meet her with a French bread and used it to deflect the leaves that Gaige were throwing at her. Maya was deflecting the leaves with grace and precision, sending a few leaves back to their sender but Gaige dodged the projectiles.

Gaige then crushed the head and threw a cluster of leaves at Maya, who was unable to deflect all of them. Maya faltered as a few leaves hit her, giving Zer0 ample opportunity to attack her from the side. Zer0 was about to strike her, but Salvador slammed him from the side using two chickens impaled on two broken pieces of French bread. Zer0 slid and then quickly charged Salvador, his improvised katana and wakizashi ready for the strike. Salvador was barely able to keep up with Zer0's lightning fast strikes, but fell to an unexpected kick to the stomach.

Salvador buckled from the kick and Zer0 swung both his bread and leek and sent Salvador into the soda machines at the base of the table pile. Maya was able to deflect enough of the lettuce back at Gaige to knock her down to one knee. Maya took advantage of Gaige and flew forward, hitting her with the bread like a golf club and sending Gaige through a window. Yang jumped back into the fight with her turkey gloves while Ren jumped in, grabbing a pair of leeks as his improvised weaponry, and charged to meet her. The two clashed as Yang tried to kick Ren, but he blocked it and the two held for a moment.

The hold broke and the two delivered a fury of blows to each other, each getting one or two good hits in until Yang got Ren with a downward hit and then an uppercut that sent him into the air. He turned and threw down his leeks, but Yang easily dodged them and jumped after him. She delivered another downward punch that sent Ren straight into the ground, causing Nora to come after Yang with her watermelon hammer. The two dodged each other's attacks and went for each other, Nora being slightly faster and uppercutted Yang, sending her flying through the roof. Axton watched from his seat and drank from his flask, proclaiming "I'm pretty sure that Yang just went orbital… just sayin'. Is there seriously no one else that is worried this food fight became needlessly violent? Anyone?"

Blake jumped back to dodge the falling debris and grabbed a long link chain of sausages and whipped Nora into the remaining soda machines, causing them to spill cans. Nora immediately got up and started throwing cans at Blake, which were promptly blocked by Zer0. Blake joined in deflecting the cans, until Pyrrha started to use her semblance and took control of the cans. She sent a storm of cans flying, several hitting Zer0 and Blake, who were unable to dodge all of them. Pyrrha then sent a two massive waves of soda cans that sent Zer0 and Blake flying from the impact.

The two crashed to the ground, apparent that neither of them were going to get up from the onslaught. Ruby then took a runner stance and sprinted forward with enough speed and force to cause a gust of wind to pick up behind her and bring everything with her. She created a massive wall of food, cans, and tables as she ran towards Team JNPR and their Vault Hunter allies. She flew past them and pulled them along the whirlwind and stopped before she hit the wall, the momentum she built causing a massive crack in the wall. All of them hit the wall and Ruby jumped out of the way as all of the food slammed into Team JNPR.

Ruby landed as the opposing team slid off the wall and fell to the floor with a splatting noise. Axton drank from his flask again and sighed "Because that wasn't horribly excessive or anything." The doors to the cafeteria flew open and Axton saw Professor Goodwitch walk in between Sun Wukong and some guy who was half covered in the food filth and Gaige following her. "Finally! Another adult!" Axton cheered as he drank again. Professor Goodwitch did not appear happy as she waved her wand and started to put the mess hall back into presentable order.

"With all the mayhem that just occurred," Axton pointed out as the room put itself back together, "it amazes me that none of the tables or chairs were completely destroyed. Just sayin'." Once the last table was in place, Professor Goodwitch exclaimed "Children, please… do not play with your food." Each of the teams stood across from each other with their heads down and covered in filth from the food, Nora burping to break the silence. Axton rose from his chair and walked over to his side, questioning "So are we just not going to talk about the fact that Yang has yet to land?" Zer0 looked up at the ceiling and started to push on Axton's shoulder and adjust where he was standing.

Zer0 stopped and looked at his watch, proclaiming "3…2…1…" Axton looked at him and questioned "What are you…" Axton's question was cut off as Yang broke through the ceiling and landed on top of Axton, causing everyone to laugh. Goodwitch was hardly amused as Professor Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder and proclaimed "Let it go." She sighed and replied "They're _supposed _to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children and the rest are those who haven't had the chance to be. So why not let them play the part? After all… it is not a role they will have forever."

Axton got up and brushed himself off and questioned "Did you know where she was going to land?" Axton helped Yang to her feet as Zer0 responded "Yes. Also calculated the time it would take for her to fall."

"Thank you for the heads up."

"No problem."

Zer0 then took Blake into his arms and dipped her, putting a passionate kiss on her lips and then bringing her back up. Blake seemed a bit lightheaded as Zer0 cheered "I've _always_ wanted to do that!"

O00000O00000O

Emerald and Mercury headed into the warehouse the White Fang was currently using as a hide-out, heading over to Roman Torchwick. "Oh look!" Roman proclaimed. "She sent the kids again." He put his arms around the two and groaned "This is turning out just like the divorce." Emerald threw his arm off of her and groaned "Spare us the thought of you procreating."

"That was a joke… and this… might tell me where you two have been all day."

Emerald checked her back pocket as Roman proclaimed "I'm a professional sweet heart, pay attention and maybe you just might learn something. Why do you have this address?" Emerald replied "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?"

Mercury responded "Cleaning up your problems." A knife flew past Mercury's face, missing him by just a hair and stuck into the wall. "No," a female voice proclaimed from the darkness, "you've been taking _my_ contracts." Emerald and Mercury looked to the darkness to see a female figure sitting on a box, the shadows concealing her. "Artemis, please restrain yourself." Another female voice proclaimed from the top of the building.

A woman in a red dress and long black hair appeared on the walkway above, yellow eyes burning like the sun. "Cinder!" Emerald cheered as the lift slowly brought the woman down. "I specifically instructed you to keep your hands clean while you were in Vale. Artemis over there was hired to kill that man you took the liberty of dispatching yourself." Cinder proclaimed as she joined the group. Emerald and Mercury felt blades at their throat and the assassin named Artemis growled "And I do _not _like having contracts taken from underneath me."

"Artemis, if you wish to consider employment from us, then you will not kill these two."

"Fine."

The blades left their throats and the woman walked into their view, giving them a clear sight of her. Her armor was red and a very dark grey and conformed very tightly to her skinny form. The helmet was very conforming and covered her face with a small plate that covered the eyes, nose and pointed until it only went to the chin, her cheeks and large part of the mouth exposed and a black cloth covering the rest not covered by the plate. More metal covered her breasts and stomach while the rest was covered in a scale style of mail.

Her upper arms were covered in scale mail while she wore metal bracers and gloved hands. Her legs were armored the same way and wore heels that clicked as she walked. Two rods sat at her hips while two more rested just behind her shoulders, a pair of dagger sheathes at the small of her back as well. She turned towards them and proclaimed "Take another contract from me and I will kill you." Emerald and Mercury exchanged nervous glances as Artemis went back to her spot in the darkness.

"You do know your next assignment, correct?" Roman questioned as he took out a cigar. Artemis held up a picture of a girl with amber eyes, black hair and a black bow. "Find this girl and find your contact that screwed you. Find the thief, and then take all three of them out."

"Exactly. Do you…"

"I don't tell you how to do your jobs, don't even _begin_ to think you can tell me how to do mine."

Artemis rose from her seat and exclaimed "It will get done, you rush me and I might just change my target." Roman shot her an unsatisfactory look, Artemis appearing unphased though the helmet. "Why did you even choose to work for the White Fang if…" Roman started to question.

"White Fang, Crimson Lance… factions mean nothing. All that matters is who is paying more to see the other side dead. You want these people dead? Fine, just pay my fee and I'll do it."

Cinder interrupted "We will let you continue with your work. You will be paid once we see proof that they are dead."

"I'm pretty sure a severed head is proof enough. I'm leaving."

Artemis walked out of the warehouse, annoyed with her current client's ignorance and impatience. Killing was an art, and she was a master and it takes time to create a masterpiece. Artemis looked down at the picture of the woman she learned whose name was Blake Belladonna. Intel suggested she hung around a lot with the person Roman was betrayed by, so she either had _very _close connections or was the betrayer. She put the picture away and thought _"Let the hunt begin."_

KABOOOOOM! EXPLOOOOOOOOSIOOOOOOONS! Well wasn't that an explosive way to start Vault of Vytal back up? The awesome food fight scene with the Vault Hunters and now there is a new assassin on Remnant? Crazy stuff. Anyway, if anyone wants a better look at Artemis, go to Borderlands Wiki and find Lance Assassin since that is what she looks like. So PM or Review any thoughts about the chapter. No questions today, sorry.

-Chief


	37. Chapter 37: The Hunt

Just to clarify some confusion that occurred in the last chapter. Artemis is an OC Lance Assassin that went rouge after the fall of the Lance. She has been confused for Athena, the former Lance Assassin that helped the original Vault Hunters take down General Knoxx. Just to clarify for those who were confused. Anyway… NEW CHAPTER! GUITAR SOLO!

Chapter 37: The Hunt

Blake and Zer0 walked through the town of Vale, enjoying the beautiful day they were given. They walked hand in hand, Blake happy that she could walk around and not receive strange looks from people for holding hands with a black armored man. They were heading for Blake's favorite bookstore, Tucson's Book Trade, since he had just about every book there was. The two rounded the corner to see a squad of police cars around the shop with police tape across the windows. "Oh shit." Zer0 cursed as they approached the do not cross line. "I wonder what happened."

They approached the line and Blake questioned "What happened here?" An officer answered "Owner was killed. It's an ongoing investigation." Blake looked down and questioned "Who would want to kill Tucson? He was such a nice guy." Zer0 put his arm around her and comforted "Don't worry Blake. They'll catch whoever did it." Zer0 guided Blake away from the crime scene and brought her to a café.

They sat down at a table and Blake sighed "I just can't believe it, Tucson of all people." Zer0 got himself a black coffee and a cup of tea for Blake, who drank it mindlessly. "You know him pretty well?" Zer0 questioned just as something caught his eye. For most people, they would have seen nothing but then again, Zer0 wasn't most people. He caught a shadow on a rooftop move to the building across the street from the café they were at.

"Yeah, I would go to his book store a lot since he had just about every book possible."

"Blake, I don't want to freak you out or anything. So just stay calm."

"Zer0, you know telling a person not to freak out about something normally means that they are going to freak out."

Zer0 sighed and brought his cup up to his face, proclaiming "We're being followed." Blake sipped from her drink and remained calm to the news, questioning "How do you know?"

"I saw movement on the rooftops just across the street. I know it wasn't a bird or anything, so we are being followed."

"What should we do?"

"My guess, sneak out the back. There is an alley way we can sneak down and get to Beacon and update Professor Ozpin on the situation."

Blake nodded and finished her drink, sighing "I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom." She simply stood up and went to the bathroom, just as she said she would. Zer0 raised an eyebrow and took a drink from his coffee, thinking _"Of all times, why chose now to… clever girl."_ Zer0 finished his coffee and tossed it out, heading for the bathroom himself. He entered the bathroom and jimmied the window open, meeting Blake in the alleyway.

"Took you long enough." She commented as he shut the window. "I love you too." Zer0 chuckled as he stood up. "Let's get going." Blake nodded and the two exited the alley in the direction of Beacon, being sure to keep an eye out for the one that was tailing them. They made it to the airship pick up point unfollowed and boarded the airship without incident. "What do you think our stalker wanted from us?" Blake questioned as she leaned against Zer0.

"I don't know, but from my experience…" Zer0 exclaimed. "Personal experience." Blake added with a smile.

"From personal experience, it can't be anything good. I should have known this would happen."

"Roman coming after you about betraying him?"

"More than likely. I knew I should have just done the Museum job by myself."

Blake wrapped one of her arms around his and sighed "We'll get through this Zer0. Both of us have before, and we can do it again." Zer0 rested his head on hers and agreed "You're right. We'll get through this." As the airship took off, the shadow figure stood on a rooftop with a pair of binoculars and a smile beneath her helmet. "Ah, so we go to Beacon, now do we?" Artemis muttered to herself. "This just became a whole lot more interesting." She put the binoculars away and jumped off the roof into an alley way.

She pushed a few buttons on the console of her wrist and her armor began to digistruct away. She slipped into the crowd completely unnoticed and thought _"Well now, let the hunters… become the hunted."_

O00000O00000O

Blake was laying in her bed and read from her book, enjoying the silence she was getting a moment of it. It made her happy to see Zer0 again, but some time apart was good for a relationship. Zer0 was hanging out with Velvet for the night since the two were still best friends, a strange pair of friends but friends none the less. Blake sighed and shut her book to head to the bathroom. Once she was finished with that she opened the door to see the lights were off and the room immersed in darkness.

"_Last time this happened,"_ Blake thought as she prepared to move into the room, _"there was an assassin in my room." _She was about to leap for the door when a female voice proclaimed "Make this easy kitty cat. I've got a gun and you don't need to die now. So come out with your hands up so I can see you." Blake knew she was caught and decided to play along… for the moment until she could get the upper hand. She walked out, hands in the air as instructed to see a woman in strange armor sitting on her dresser, pistol in her hand. Blake glared at the assassin as she proclaimed "See? Isn't this so much easier when we cooperate?"

"I don't think threatening me at gun point is called cooperating." Blake proclaimed. The assassin chuckled "I call it cooperating. So, you are going to answer a few questions for me."

"And if I don't?"

The pistol clicked in the assassin's hand as she proclaimed "Let's just answer the questions. First, the white haired guy you've been hanging around, who is he?" Blake pondered what to actually tell the assassin until she proclaimed "Tick tock kitty cat." Blake responded "My boyfriend."

"Oooooo. A boyfriend. You know what kind of things he's into?"

"Things that bring people like you here."

"So he tells you everything, now does he? Interesting. The thief he hired to raid the museum, where are they?"

"I don't know."

The assassin raised the pistol a little higher, aiming it at the center of Blake's chest. "I don't like being lied to Blake. Where. Is. The thief?"

"I told you, I don't know."

The pistol aimed a little higher, right at Blake's forehead, repeating "Where is the thief?" Blake said once again "I don't know where he is!"

"He eh? Interesting. You know, I think I'll just let you live. You may just be of some use to me."

The assassin rose from her seat and struck Blake across the head, knocking her out cold.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 was returning to his room after walking with Velvet to hers. Zer0 stopped at his door and thought _"I should stop by and see how Blake is doing."_ Zer0 went to Blake's door and knocked, the door moving after the first hit. The room was dark and that caused Zer0 to think _"Something isn't right."_ He gripped the handle of his digistruct katana and slowly opened the door.

The room was completely dark and empty, but Zer0 still had a very bad feeling at the back of his head. He slowly moved into the room, but nothing tried to attack him or kill him, but the feeling of something bad remained. He noticed there was a piece of paper on the dresser and he looked at it to see it was a note… to him.

_Dear Boyfriend of Blake_

_I've kidnapped her to extort you for information. Bring the thief that you hired to rob the museum to the docks at midnight. If you are a minute late, then your girlfriend is as good as dead. You better hurry!_

_Love, Assassin_

Zer0 crushed the note in his hand and snarled "Coming after me is one thing, but coming after Blake? Wrong move assassin." Zer0 dropped the note and headed to his room to gather his gear.

O00000O00000O

Blake was tied to a canister at the harbor, her hands tied to the top while her feet barely touched the ground. The assassin known as Artemis paced back and forth looking at her phone, appearing rather impatient. "Looks like your 'boyfriend' isn't showing up. Too bad for you." Artemis sighed as she approached Blake with a plasma blade drawn from her side. She was ready to strike Blake down when Zer0 shouted "Assassin! I'm here." Artemis turned to see a black armored man that was as tall as she was, two blades at his side.

She looked at her phone to see that is was exactly midnight, chuckling at the perfect timing. "Well I must say…" Artemis chuckled as she put her phone away. "You will say nothing." The thief growled. "Here is what you are going to do."

"So we are giving the orders now? I think not."

She placed her blade against Blake's throat and exclaimed "You will stay where you are, or I slit her pretty little throat." The thief started to laugh, like he found the entire situation amusing. "Care to share the joke?" Artemis questioned.

"You assume that I haven't moved yet."

The man's shape flickered, causing Artemis to curse under her breath "Shit." Artemis felt herself get kicked in the back and rolled to see the thief standing where she was, a ": )" hologram appearing on his helmet. "Cute trick." Artemis complimented. She looked back to see a phone sitting where the hologram was, keeping her eyes where the thief wanted them. The thief drew a short blade and cut the ropes holding Blake up, dropping her to the ground.

"Recover Blake. I will take care of this assassin." Zer0 updated as he drew a blue blade from his other hip. Artemis drew her other plasma blade and the two began to circle each other, like beasts ready for the fight. "So, you have a name thief?" Artemis questioned as they continued to circle each other. "My name is pointless. You may simply refer to me as… Assassin." He responded.

"Assassin eh? Well, you may call me Artemis."

"The goddess of the Hunt… how appropriate."

"I thought so. So are we done talking?"

The two stopped, Zer0 holding his blades ready for the attack until something plinked against his visor; a drop of rain. He stood up straight and looked to the sky, more rain plinking against his visor. "What's the matter Assassin? Afraid of a little rain?" Artemis mocked. Zer0 looked at her, the evil smile still on his visor, and replied "No, but you should be afraid of what comes with it." The rain came down harder as Zer0 raised the Sword of Storms into the air, thunder crackling in the sky.

A bolt of lightning flew down from the clouds and struck the sword, blinding any who looked to it. The bolt ended and Zer0's blade glowed a light blue with sheer energy of the gods. "Aren't we just full of surprises?" Artemis questioned. Zer0 took his fighting stance and so did Artemis, then the two charged. Their blades clashed with lightning speed and sparks from the attacks, ruthless and relentless.

Zer0 was able to keep up with her attacks, but just barely. She had to have trained from birth to have skills this good, and continued to keep up her training to have skills this refined. Zer0 ducked under a swing and tried to deliver a stab with his wakizashi, but Artemis anticipated the strike and jumped back. She charged again, but was swinging even harder this time and put Zer0 more on the defensive. She was forcing him back, step by step until his back hit a canister.

He took an immediate action and jumped off the wall and over Artemis, taking the offensive. Zer0 swung hard and swung fast, actually putting Artemis on the defensive a bit. She remained in place as Zer0 delivered an onslaught of attacks. The two clashed blades and held close, Artemis laughing "You're actually pretty good. What's guy with skills like you doing at Beacon?" Zer0 pushed off and replied "Learning. What's a girl with skills like yours doing being an assassin?"

"Doing what I do best… killing."

The two charged again and clashed blades, creating sparks from the weapons. Zer0 jumped back as a plasma blade nearly tore his stomach out, then he charged forward once again. Their blades clashed as they both worked defensively and offensively, just waiting for the other to slip up. Zer0 tired a double slice, the wakizashi aimed for the head and his katana aimed for her stomach. Zer0 thought he had her, but he was dead wrong as she deflected both his blows and struck him.

One blade ripped across his chest while the other cut part of his stomach. He stumbled and Artemis swung again, but he expected this attack and mentally prepared. She swung one blade down diagonally and Zer0 parried the strike, prompting another swing from Artemis. She swung up, but Zer0 side stepped and swung his wakizashi, cutting her arm. Artemis jumped back and looked at her arm, giving Zer0 time to assess his own injuries.

Being hit with a plasma blade had its ups and downs. Upside, the wounds would cauterize upon the strike, downside, it hurt like hell to be hit by one. Artemis laughed "It's been a while since someone drew my blood. Looks like I definitely have to kill you, a shame really. I could have recruited you into my up and coming program." Zer0 readied himself and replied "I have no interest in joining you."

"Oh well, a real waste of talent if you ask me."

The two charged again, but Zer0 delivered a strike and took flight to the canister forest. He jumped up several canisters and stood on the top, waiting for Artemis to give chase but she knew better. Zer0 slowly started to move along the top of the canisters, listening for the slightest of movements. He heard the wind whistle, except for a single second behind him. Zer0 spun around just in time to catch Artemis' blades before they struck him in the back.

Artemis seemed surprised by the counter move, giving Zer0 a second of opening, which he took immediately. He swung his katana and got a small hit on her stomach, but something was better than nothing. Artemis didn't take heed on her wound, but instead charged Zer0 with her full force and putting Zer0 dangerously close to death. She was holding nothing back now, putting Zer0 on the full defensive as he back up along the canisters. Zer0 could feel his energy draining with each blow, making him weaker and weaker as Artemis swung harder and harder.

"_I can't keep this up for too long." _Zer0 cursed in his head. _"I really could use a jolt of energy."_ Almost on cue, he felt the Sword of Storms hum in his hand, feeling the energy stored in the blade start to rush into his body. Zer0 stopped backing up as Artemis continued to deliver attacks, but Zer0 stepped it up and started pushing back. Artemis seemed surprised that she was now being pushed back by the unknown assassin. Artemis grunted in question "How? How are you still fighting?"

Zer0 responded "Because you didn't come after me directly. You came after _her._ That… was your biggest… MISTAKE!" Zer0 delivered a power strike with his katana, breaking her defense and Zer0 swung the Sword of Storms, lighting following the blade's arc. The weapon ripped up diagonally and tore through her armor like it was nothing. Zer0 didn't stop there, he swung again and again, tearing through Artemis' armor until it was nearly gone. Zer0 delivered one final strike that sent Artemis flying back to the ground where the fight started.

Zer0 jumped down to see Artemis dragging herself towards her fallen blade, a trail of blood followed her. Zer0 placed a foot on her back just before she could reach the blade, growling "Always go for your target directly, never go for the ones they love. Makes things… personal." Artemis chuckled weakly "You bested me. That's a new one. Go ahead and finish the job, Assassin." Zer0 knelt down and undid one of the latches on Artemis' helmet, proclaiming "I like to see the faces of those I kill." He rolled Artemis onto her back and undid the remaining latch.

He grabbed the top of her helmet and pulled it off, blonde hair pouring out of it. Blake wasn't sure what happened when Zer0 pulled Artemis' helmet off, but it scared her. Artemis had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, blood was coming out of the corner of her mouth. Zer0's katana slipped from his hand and the helmet clanged to the ground as he dropped to his knees. He placed a hand on Artemis' cheek and cried "No… please no."

Blake watched him pull out a health vial and inject Artemis with it, her wounds stopped bleeding. Zer0 reached up and undid the latches on his helmet, pulling it off and dropping it to the ground. Artemis smiled and weakly proclaimed "Hey you. I've missed you." Zer0 smiled as tears started to roll down his cheeks, replying "I've missed you too." Zer0 wrapped his arms around Artemis and pulled her into his shoulder, crying "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about what I did."

Blake was in disbelief about what she was seeing, her boyfriend was holding the woman that nearly killed him and was going to kill her. Blake stood up as Zer0 picked Artemis up into his arms, questioning "Are you good to walk Blake?" Blake replied "I can walk."

"Good. Come on, we need to get Artemis here to Beacon."

Blake nodded, even though she wanted to see Artemis dead instead of bringing her back. The move back to Beacon was awful for her, seeing Zer0 obsess about Artemis' condition, making sure she was going to survive. He brought her back to his room, which was thankfully unoccupied and set her down in his bed. Zer0 picked up her wrist and pushed a few buttons, causing the remains of Artemis' armor to disappear. Blake was thankful that she was simply wearing a grey shirt with black shorts, but it didn't make her any happier.

Zer0 began to inspect Artemis' wounds, bringing him dangerously close to intimate parts of her body. "Her wounds are healing very nicely. She'll survive." Zer0 sighed in joy. Blake replied "Great, the assassin that just tried to kill us will make a full recovery." Blake turned and walked out of the room, Zer0 right behind her. He grabbed her hand and exclaimed "Blake, wait."

"Why? So I can sit there and watch you care about this assassin like… like…"

"Like I love her?"

Blake looked away, trying to keep herself composed as she replied "Yes, like you love her." Zer0 sighed and responded "That's because I do." Blake looked at him with wide eyes full of tears, he wouldn't meet her gaze. Zer0 placed a hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes, explaining "But nowhere near as much as I love you. Look, once Artemis wakes up, we'll explain everything to you." Zer0 wiped the tears from her eyes and chuckled "Please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

Blake chuckled and sighed "Okay, I'll take your word for it. I'm going to get into my pajamas." Blake went to her room and changed, taking only a few minutes before returning to Zer0's room. She walked in to see Zer0 and Artemis laughing at something, but Artemis stopped once Blake walked in. "So, you _actually _have a girlfriend, and one that isn't half bad looking. I gotta say Z, I'm impressed." Artemis proclaimed. Zer0 looked at Blake with a smile and sighed "She is beautiful. Isn't she?"

Blake blushed and questioned "So what is it that the two of you needed to tell me?" Zer0 pulled a chair up to Blake and patted it, signaling for her to sit down. She took a seat and Artemis questioned "So, how much do you know about Zer0?" Blake responded "Everything."

"Really? Like… how he was born?"

"Well, Zer0 wasn't really born… he was made."

"Explain."

"Zer0 was a part of an experiment to create the perfect assassin. Zer0 was…"

Blake stopped since she didn't want to say it, but Zer0 did. "A mistake." Zer0 finished. "I've come to terms with it." Blake brushed some of her hair behind her ear and sighed "I know, I just don't like calling you that." Zer0 reached over and took her hand with a smile, causing Blake to smile too. "Sorry to break the love fest, but back to what we were talking about."

"Right. I'm still not sure what Zer0's origins have to…"

Blake's words trailed off as she realized why she had been explaining Zer0's origin… because they were Artemis' origins too. "You're…" Blake gasped. "F0ur." Artemis smiled and replied "Bingo, nice to meet you Blake."

"I… I can't… believe…"

"That you're meeting a member of Zer0's family? Trust me, finding out he has a girlfriend is just as surprising."

Artemis sat up and groaned "Well, all this family reunion stuff is fun, but I gotta go." She turned and Zer0 questioned "Do you have to go so soon? You just got here."

"Well, I got things to take care of. Especially since I'm going to be hunted by the White Fang for going against them."

Artemis punched on a few buttons on the device on her wrist and her armor reappeared. "Don't worry Z. I'll still be around, can't just leave my little brother behind." F0ur chuckled. "Plus I still want to talk a little more with Blake. Make sure she's good for you." Blake replied "I've been with Zer0 for nearly 10 months, I think we are good for each other."

"Maybe, but I just want to be sure you won't hurt my brother."

Artemis patted her shoulder and walked out of the room with a wave. "She seems…" Blake started, but stopped to find the right words. "Nice." Zer0 chuckled as he laid on his bed "She's a total bitch, but she's my sister." Blake shrugged and joined Zer0 in his bed, her head resting on his shoulder. "What do you think will happen now?" Blake questioned as Zer0 put his arm around her.

"Well, we have another ally. An assassin, so nothing should really be able to sneak up on us. Plus, I get to have some family time with her again, since it has been years since we've seen each other."

Blake cuddled closer to Zer0, a small smile on her face to see Zer0 so happy. There was someone else like him on this planet, he wasn't totally alone. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier." Blake apologized. "I just… I was worried about losing you to someone else." Zer0 put both of his arms around her and exclaimed "You will never have to worry about another girl taking me from you. You are the only girl for me."

"Good. I'm going to fall asleep now, it's been a pretty eventful day."

"Agreed. Goodnight Blake, I love you."

"I love you too Zer0."

O00000O00000O

F0ur moved along the rooftops for a bit and stopped once she found a good spot. She knelt down and pulled out a small box, about the size of a cooler and pressed a few buttons on it. There was a static sound and F0ur began to turn the knobs on it until a voice came through the speaker. A male voice came through and exclaimed "F0ur *static* can y*static* hear m*static*." F0ur grabbed the microphone and exclaimed "I can hear you N1ne. Can you hear me?"

"F0ur, it's good to hear from you." N1ne responded, voice very clear. "Have you found him?"

"Yeah, I found him."

"And you told him?"

"…No. I didn't tell him."

"F0ur, he needs to know."

"He doesn't need to know anything. As from what I've seen, it might be easier if he doesn't come back."

"Listen to me, we need him to come back. This is bigger than all of us."

F0ur placed the mic on her forehead and sighed "I know how big this is, but there are new factors in this." N1ne barked "We _need _him to come back F0ur. He _needs_ to know about…"

"No, he doesn't. Zer0 is happy here, and I'll be damned if I take him away from her!"

There was silence over the radio and N1ne responded "Her?" F0ur sighed "Like I said N1ne, there are new factors in this. Let's let Zer0 enjoy his time here, let him enjoy life while he can."

"Fine, but the instant he gets back to Pandora. We are bringing him back."

"I know."


	38. Chapter 38: Oh Bloody Hell

HELLO READERS OF VAULT OF VYTAL! THIS IS MR. TORGUE BRINGING YOU THE AUTHOR NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER! APPARENTLY, VAULT OF VYTAL HAS JUST REACHED… 100 FOLLOWERS! AND THE NARRATOR WANTED ME TO GIVE THE NOTE BECAUSE I HAVE THE VOICE TO CONVEY THE EXCITEMENT!

Narrator: Thank you Mr. Torgue, this was a great moment for the story.

YOU ARE WELCOME!

Narrator: Indeed, Vault of Vytal has reached 100 followers, it also has 95 favorites and more than 42000 views. Also a D3m0n1c point character will be added into the story today. Hope y'all enjoy the story!

Chapter 38: Oh Bloody Hell

Team RWBY sat in their room, minus Weiss and being replaced by Gaige, who now laid on the bottom bunk of hers and Ruby's bed. The beds were now actually bunk beds thanks to Gaige's engineering genius. She replaced the ropes and books with actual poles that supported the bed and were anchored to the beds. Ruby laid on the top of her bed and studied from her text book while Gaige laid on her bunk and read from some engineering magazine. Blake laid on her bunk and read from her book while Yang laid in her bed above Blake, doing whatever Yang did when the team was having a down moment.

Yang groaned from her bunk "I'm BORED!" Gaige chuckled "Well, go find yourself something to do instead of whining about it." Yang shot Gaige a look with a smug smile, replying "I guess I will." Yang jumped out of her bunk and almost immediately jumped back in with a quick screech. Everyone looked at Yang with surprised and shocked faces as she pointed to the table in the corner, which was currently occupied.

Everyone looked to the table to see a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting in the seat reading from a book. Her hair was short, maybe shoulder length, but it was impossible to tell since her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and dirty blue jeans with black combat boots. She looked up at the group with a small smile and replied "Hello. How are all of you?" Yang immediately questioned "Who the fuck are you?"

The woman smiled and exclaimed "My apologies, the rest of you haven't met me yet." Yang looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow and repeated "The rest of you? Which of us have met you?"

"Blake has. My name is… what could you call me?"

The woman scratched her chin as Blake introduced "Her name is F0ur, she's Zer0's sister." F0ur pointed at Blake and added "Bingo. You all can call me F0ur, since Zer0 failed to give himself a real name that fits into society." Gaige jumped out of bed and cheered "I can't believe we get to meet some of Zer0's real family!" Gaige ran over and hugged F0ur, who seemed uncomfortable with the hug, but she went along with it and hugged the girl back. "My name is…" Gaige began to introduce. "Gaige, the Mechromancer." Four interrupted. "You fled to Pandora nearly three years ago after your Anti-bullying robot killed Marci Holloway."

Gaige stared at F0ur with a mouth agape until F0ur exclaimed "I'm an assassin. It's my job to learn everything and anything about everyone." F0ur kept a smile on her face as Gaige scratched the back of her head and questioned "Everything?" Gaige's face lit up as she saw F0ur's eyes quickly flash to Ruby and back to her. "So what are you doing here F0ur?" Blake questioned as Gaige returned to her bed. "I just wanted to hang around and meet Zer0's friends and spend a little more quality time with his girlfriend. Just being a good sister." F0ur answered.

"That's good. Did you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really. I kinda want to go out hunting and see the wildlife a little bit more. Never really tried hunting anything other than contracts."

Ruby jumped out of her bed, holding down her skirt, and proclaimed "Well then let's go hunting! The Emerald Forest has a ton of monsters that you can hunt! Have you hunted the creatures of Pandora yet?" F0ur stood up and replied "I haven't, but I've heard they are making appearances here on Remnant."

"They have, so you can hunt them too!"

F0ur patted the top of Ruby's head and chuckled "You have a ton of energy for such a small thing. Well, I'm ready to go. Anyone else?" Gaige stood up and proclaimed "We need to hit the locker room up to get our weapons first." They started down the hall and Ruby knocked on Maya's and Weiss' door, Maya answering it like she just got out of bed. She was wearing a grey shirt that looked a size too large for her and blue sweatpants, her hair disheveled horribly.

"Hm?" Maya grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Yes? Can I help you?" Ruby replied "Is Weiss here? We're going out and I wanted to see if she could come."

"Yeah, she's *yawn* in the shower right now. She should be out in a bit."

"Thank you."

Maya yawned with a smile and went back to bed, leaving the door open for the group. The shower door opened a moment later and Weiss emerged with a towel around her body. Everyone looked away as Weiss saw all of them staring at her. "What can I help you all with?" Weiss questioned as she left the door cracked open so she could change. "We're going out into the Emerald Forest to do some hunting and I wanted to see if you wanted to go." Ruby replied with her back to the door.

"That sounds enjoyable. I'd love to go, if that is okay with everyone else."

Ruby looked to the group, the only real objection was Yang who just shrugged. Weiss emerged a moment later, fully dressed and ready to go hunting. The group went to the locker room and grabbed their weapons, then headed to the Emerald Forest. The group stood on the cliff that they all stood on for initiation, except for F0ur. "So how do you guys want to do this?" Ruby questioned. "Go in one big group or smaller groups?"

F0or suggested "How about groups of two? I call Blake as my partner." Four put her hand on Blake's shoulder with a smile and added "Want to spend a little more time with my bro's girl." Blake nodded as Gaige proclaimed "I call Yang. I feel like going a little crazy." Yang and Gaige fist bumped as Ruby exclaimed "Looks like it's me and you Weiss, just like old times." Weiss smiled and repeated "Just like old times."

"Looks like the groups are ready!" Ruby cheered. "Let the hunt begin!" Ruby walked to the edge of the cliff with her back facing the forest and simply fell back with her arms out. Weiss jumped after Ruby and the two headed into the forest. Gaige and Yang went their own way while F0ur and Blake took the simple path and walked into the forest. F0ur and Blake walked for a little under an hour before F0ur proclaimed "Here's good."

Blake looked at the blonde assassin with a raised eyebrow and questioned "Good for what?"

"Me and you need to have a talk… about Zer0."

"Look, if you don't want me to date Zer0 you could have just said so."

"It's not that. It's the exact opposite, I want you to keep dating Zer0."

Blake was even more confused now as F0ur went on "I want you to do something for me, something very important." Blake questioned "What is it?"

"I know that Gaige is about halfway done with the fast travel station, giving the Vault Hunters a way back to Pandora. Once it is done, do _not _let Zer0 go back to Pandora."

Blake raised an eyebrow and questioned "What are you talking about?" F0ur continued "I want you to keep him here on Remnant, it will be better for him to stay with you. He loves you Blake, he won't say no if you tell him to stay on Remnant."

"But why? Do you think life would just be better for him to stay here on Remnant?"

"Yes, and if Zer0 _did_ go back to Pandora… he wouldn't come back."

Blake's eyes went wide at that statement, almost instantly knowing what she meant by it. If Zer0 did go back to Pandora, he was as good as dead. "What is happening back on Pandora?" Blake questioned in a horribly worried tone. "Why would Zer0 be dead if he went back?" F0ur ran her fingers through her bangs and replied "A lot is happening, and most of it depends on Zer0. Look Blake, I'm counting on you to keep him here. I want you to promise me, that no matter what, you will keep Zer0 here."

"I will."

"I want you to promise me."

Blake nodded and rephrased "I promise, that I will do everything in my power to keep Zer0 here on Remnant." F0ur looked at Blake with tears in her eyes and exclaimed "Thank you Blake, Zer0's lucky to have you." F0ur then did something that Blake wasn't expecting, she hugged her. Blake smiled and wrapped her arms around her assassin friend, enjoying the moment they were having. The moment ended when F0ur broke the hug and threatened "Tell anyone about that moment and I'll make you disappear."

Blake chuckled and replied "This moment never happened." F0ur nodded and drew her blades, then started heading deeper into the forest. Blake drew Gambol Shroud and followed F0ur's lead. "Oh, and another question." Four proclaimed as they continued walking. "What?" Blake responded.

"Do you feel any discomfort working with two lesbians?"

"Excuse me?"

F0ur turned and replied "I'm not against homosexuality at all, I was just wondering if you felt any discomfort by it." Blake raised an eyebrow and stated "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know… Gaige and Ruby."

O00000O00000O

Yang and Gaige moved through the forest with the only real resistance being the bushes that stood in their path. "Hey Gaige." Yang called as she pushed through a bush. "Can I ask you a question?" Gaige ducked under a branch that Yang pushed aside and nearly clocked her in the head. "Sure Yang. What's up?" Gaige responded.

"Why did you call me as your partner for this hunt? Normally you're attached at the hip to Ruby."

Gaige felt a small blush creep across her face at the statement and proclaimed "Well, Ruby and Weiss are partners and I'm just some punk from another planet. The two need to work together more than me and Ruby need to." Yang simply replied "Bullshit. What is the real reason?" Gaige sighed and thought _"Well, it's now or never."_ Gaige took a deep breath and exclaimed "I want to ask Ruby out on a date." Yang stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards Gaige with a raise eyebrow.

"You want to ask Ruby out on a date?" Yang repeated. "Yes." Gaige answered. Yang was silent for a moment and then answered "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Just… Okay?"

"Do you want me to say no?"

Gaige waved her hands in front of her and exclaimed "No! No! No! No! Okay is a good answer!" Yang smirked and chuckled "You want to know the reason why?"

"Um… sure?"

"Because I think you'd be good for Ruby. Me and you are cool, so I'm fine with you dating Ruby."

"That's great! I mean, if Ruby actually says yes it will be great."

"And if she says no?"

Gaige didn't want to think about Ruby rejecting her, but it had crossed her mind a few times. "Then things between me and Ruby are going to be horribly awkward." Gaige answered. "Don't worry, I don't think that Ruby has her mind set on sexual orientation." Yang assured as she patted Gaige's back.

"Thanks for the pep talk Yang, and thanks for letting me date Ruby. It just seemed appropriate."

"Not a problem. Come on, we came to hunt."

Yang extended her gauntlets as Gaige pulled out Shadow Anarchist in its scythe form and the two headed into the forest.

O00000O00000O

Ruby and Weiss both landed safely and walked through the forest. It was weird that there were no creatures of Grimm out, especially at this time of day. Ruby skipped ahead while Weiss followed, quite different from the last time they were in the Emerald Forest together. "Ruby, why did you invite me along?" Weiss questioned. "Because we're friends." Ruby replied. "And friends invite friends to do stuff together."

"I know, but after what I…"

"Weiss, stop."

Weiss looked up to see Ruby facing her with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Weiss, I've forgiven you for what you said." Ruby simply stated. "And I don't want to hear about it ever again." Weiss smiled, unbelievably happy that Ruby had finally forgiven her for what she said so long ago. "Thank you Ruby." Weiss proclaimed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "Do you need a hug Weiss?" Ruby questioned with her arms out.

Weiss nodded and accepted the hug, happy that she wasn't alone as long as Ruby was her friend. The hug ended when the two heard rustling in the bushes not too far from them. Weiss drew Myrtenaster as Ruby drew Crescent Rose in its scythe form as the bushes rustled even more. The two felt the air around them grow hotter as the bushes started to smoke and the source of the rustling emerged. The basic shape of the beast was Beowolf, but the entire body was on fire.

There were two large spikes coming out of the Beowolf's shoulders with more running down its back. The normal bone plates were black as night with white markings instead of the usual white and red. The Grimm roared and rose onto its back legs, revealing that it was much bigger than any normal Beowolf. The Firewolf dropped onto its front legs and charge the duo, who were ready for the beast. The two jumped out of the way as the Grimm nearly turned into a raging fireball that scorched everything it passed.

Ruby saw the massive path of scorched earth that the Firewolf created, the tree the Grimm passed started to darken. The beast turned like it was about to charge, but instead opened its mouth and spewed a massive column of flames at Weiss. She blocked it using her glyph, but sadly the glyph only stopped the flames and not the heat. Ruby saw Weiss in extreme pain and fired a round at the beast, ending the flames. The beast turned and bellowed at Ruby, then shot forward with horrifying speed and threw Ruby into a tree.

Ruby dropped to the group to see the Firewolf charging her, knowing she wouldn't be able to safely get away from the beast even with her Semblance. Ruby braced for her doom but heard a small, electronic voice shout "I WILL TEA BAG YOUR CORPSE!" Ruby opened her eyes to see something explode on the Firewolf's side, sending it rolling to the side. Ruby looked to the side where the explosion came from to see something that looked like a box on a wheel charge out of the bush, strange stick arms waving in the air with a rocket launcher in one hand. The robot gave out a war cry that sounded incredibly close to a cry of panic.

The beast stood up and bellowed in frustration as the robot lowered the rocket launcher. The beast was about to charge when a rocket flew straight into its mouth, blowing the top half of the Firewolf into a mess. Ruby went over to Weiss, who was kneeling down and holding her hand. "Are you okay Weiss?" Ruby questioned as she knelt down. "I'll be fine. Thank you." Weiss proclaimed.

The robot rolled over to them and proclaimed in a happy voice "Helloooooo Traveler!"

To be continued…

So there is a new chapter with tension, mystery… and Claptrap. Thank .12 for using his points to bring Claptrap into the story. Sorry for not doing points in a while, not really thinking about questions. So…yeah… *whispering* Mr. Torgue, I'm not sure where to go from here.

DON'T WORRY NARRATOR! I WILL HELP YOU OUT, WITH ONE OF MY GUITAR SOLOS! MEDELYMEDELYMEDLEY WOOOOOWOOOOWOOOW!

Thank you Mr. Torgue. Anyway, PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter.

-Chief


	39. Chapter 39: Fragtrap

Heyo! I'm sorry, but it is so funny how much hate I received for putting Claptrap into the story. LOL! Oh man, too funny. Welp! This will be another Claptrap based chapter, so without further due… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 39: The Fragtrap

Weiss stood up and brushed herself off as Ruby went to the small robot, who appeared to be dancing. "Oh yeah! Everybody, check me out. I'm dancin', I'm dancin'!" The robot exclaimed as he danced. Ruby knelt down to the little robot's level and exclaimed "Thank you for saving me and my friend. What's your name?" The robot stopped dancing and exclaimed "I am a CL4P-TP Steward bot! But my friends call me Claptrap! Or annoying piece of rolling trash!"

"I think I'll stick with calling you Claptrap. How did you get here?"

"I was out looking for my minions! They vanished a while ago and I started to get worried. So I valiantly searched Pandora for them, but then I was captured by a vicious skag that dragged me into a cave and brought me here!"

"Wow, you're really brave Claptrap, and you're a good friend."

"Why thank you. Hey, do you know what I just thought of?"

Ruby tilted her head to the side as Weiss joined her, Ruby questioning "What?" Claptrap proclaimed "I just saved your lives!" Weiss nodded and replied "Indeed you did, and we owe you our lives for it."

"Exactly! So that makes you my new minions!"

Weiss and Ruby exchanged questioning looks as Claptrap cheered "Now I have some new fearsome minions! And you two are _way _better looking than my last minions." Ruby chuckled "What do you mean your minions?"

"You two owe me your life, so now you work for me! Now come along minions! We have a lot of work to do!"

Claptrap started to roll along, swinging his arms as Ruby and Weiss followed him through the forest. "We should call the others. Let them know what is going on." Weiss urged. "That's a good idea. You do that while I figure out where we are going." Ruby exclaimed as she moved closer to Claptrap. She caught up to him and questioned "So where are we going?" Claptrap answered "We are going to my secret hideout! Gotta get some kind of protection from these monsters, or they'll rip you to shreds."

"That's… smart. How much farther is it?"

"Not much farther. We just have to reach the ridge and we'll be home free!"

There was a rustling sound that caused Ruby to draw her weapon and Claptrap to pull a revolver, both pointing them at the bush. A normal Grimm Beowolf flew out of the bushes at the two, but one of Weiss' glyphs blocked the Grimm's charge. Ruby reacted quickly by switching Crescent Rose into its scythe form and cleaved the Beowolf in half. Another Beowolf jumped out of the bushes at Claptrap, who rolled out of the way and started shooting the Grimm. The Beowolf faltered, but continued to swing at Claptrap, who then ran out of ammo.

"Help me minions!" Claptrap cried as he dropped his revolver and started running. Weiss rolled her eyes and spun her rotating chamber to fire Dust. With a swing of her rapier, Weiss sent a fire bolt that nailed the Beowolf in the head, ending its chase of Claptrap. Weiss and Ruby could hear more Beowolves moving in the brush around them, so Ruby called Chopper to the fight as Claptrap grabbed his revolver off the ground. He reloaded it and exclaimed "We'll, you two were good minions while you lasted."

Weiss snapped "What's that supposed to mean?" The Beowolves emerged from the brush, revealing the Alpha Beowolf that was similar to the Fire Wolf. This one was more armored than the last one, this Beowolf's bone covered the entire chest and back with the plates overlapping each other. The bone plates were black and white like the last one, but this Beowolf's fur was an electric blue. The Alpha howled and then slammed its arms on the ground and a bolt of lightning flew out of its mouth. The bolt slammed into Chopper's chest, but the bot only faltered a bit.

Chopper immediately started to swing his axe in attempts to cleave the Beowolves in half. The Shock Wolf then howled into the air, calling all of the other Beowolves to it for some odd reason. The Shock Wolf seemed to create an electrical field, the fur on the rest of the Beowolves fur starting to stand. There was a visible shock wave and the rest of the Beowolves fur turned blue, electrical sparks coming off of the Grimm. Chopper took the front as Weiss and Ruby began to back up, Weiss questioning "Did that Beowolf just electrically charge all of the other Beowolves?"

Ruby nodded as the Beowolves began to move in a circle around them, Ruby exclaiming "It did. This is pretty bad." Chopper swung his axe and just barely missed a charged wolf, which then charged Chopper. Ruby's bot hit the ground and the charged wolves began to tear her bot apart. "Get off of my bot!" Ruby barked as she switched her scythe to its rifle form. She fired a round and blew one of the charged wolves head off.

There were at least 12 charged wolves along with the Alpha Shock Wolf, so Ruby, Weiss and Claptrap were horribly out numbered. Chopper digistructed away and the charged wolves turned on the trio. Claptrap pulled out a shotgun and began blasting away as Weiss threw up glyphs to block the charged wolves charged and Ruby swung her scythe to keep them at bay. "Did you call for back-up?" Ruby shouted as she slashed at a charged wolf. "They said they were on their way!" Weiss shouted as she threw a fire bolt.

The charged wolves then started to turn back to their normal forms, the Shock Wolf's power draining from them. "They're losing their power!" Claptrap pointed out as a Beowolf dodged his buckshot. "Hit them while they're weak!" The Shock Wolf seemed to get tired of watching the trio fight and charged with shocking speed. The Shock Wolf broke through Weiss' glyph, causing her to falter from the break in her Semblance. The Shock Wolf slammed into Weiss and sent her flying into a tree, clipping Ruby and knocking her to the ground and back handing Claptrap into the brush.

Ruby flipped onto her back to see several Beowolves convening on her, claws ready to rip her to shreds. _"This is it."_ Ruby thought as the claws came down. "_This is how I die."_ Ruby closed her eyes and awaited the claws to connect, but all she heard was a loud clang. Ruby opened her eyes to see Gaige with Shadow Anarchist on her back, holding the Beowolf claws in place. "Get away from my RUBY!" Gaige shouted as she threw her weapon up and sliced the four Beowolves in half at the waist.

Ruby looked up to see the Shock Wolf being thrown by Deathtrap in his dark cloak and his own version of Shadow Anarchist. Ruby could hear Yang's shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, along with the cries of pain from the Beowolves. Gaige put Shadow Anarchist over her shoulder and held out her hand to Ruby, who took it with joy. Ruby threw her arms around Gaige and cried "Gaige! You saved me!" Gaige patted Ruby's shoulder and chuckled "Of course I saved you. Couldn't let my bestie get torn apart by Beowolves."

"Gaige I love you!"

Gaige felt her face turn a little pink as Ruby said that, but she brushed t off and replied "Love you too Rubly." Gaige looked over to see Deathtrap slash the last Beowolf in half as Yang hopped off the body of another. "What was up with the big blue one?" Yang questioned as she helped Weiss to her feet. "It looked like a Badass Shock Skag from Pandora." Gaige pointed out. "I wonder if the Grimm are mutating because of the Eridium that is now present on the planet." Claptrap then cheered from his bush "Did I hear what I think I just heard?"

Gaige's eyes widened in disbelief and groaned "Oh bloody hell." Claptrap rolled out of the bush and cheered "I did! Teenage minion! You're alive!" Ruby looked to Gaige with a raised eyebrow and questioned "You used to be Claptrap's minion?" Gaige sighed "Yeah, me and the other Vault Hunters were on a train when it blew up. Claptrap was there and brought us in from the cold. We've been his 'minions' ever since." Claptrap added "Yep! They've been my faithful minions! They even came to my birthday party! It was awesome!"

Gaige shook her head 'no' as Claptrap introduced "Teenage minion! I would like to introduce you to two more minions! Red minion, and White minion!" Gaige sighed "I already know Ruby and Weiss Craptrap."

"You do? Excellent! Now let's get going! We still haven't reached my secret hideout. Onward minions!"

Claptrap continued to roll through the brush and Ruby exclaimed "We should follow him." Gaige groaned "Whhhhhhhy? Can't we just… let him roll through the woods until something kill shim?"

"We owe him our lives Gaige. You can't just turn your back on that kind of thing."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Yang? Any complaints?"

Yang reloaded her gauntlets and replied "I'm fine with whatever." Ruby looked to Weiss, who rubbed the back of her neck as she nodded. "What about F0ur and Blake?" Gaige questioned as she collapsed Shadow Anarchist. F0ur proclaimed from the trees "Already here." The two dropped down from the treetops and stood straight up.

"How did you find us?!"

"I track people across _galaxies_, finding Ruby and Weiss was child's play."

Gaige nodded and the group followed the Steward Bot until they reached a ridge with a cave. Claptrap rolled to the entrance of the cave and proclaimed "Welcome! To Casa de Claptrap!" Gaige grumbled "I bet it looks just his trash heap in Sanctuary." Claptrap started to roll into the cave and shouted "JUST FOLLOW THE SOOTHING SOUND OF MY VOICE!" The group grudgingly went along with Claptrap into the cave, the darkness immersing them.

The tunnel felt strange, like she'd felt something like this before. Gaige's memory was jogged when they entered a massive chamber that was chillingly familiar. It was nearly an exact copy of Vex-Ion's prison, only this chamber held a stone coffin instead of an Eridium crystal. Gaige immediately barked "We are leaving, now." She grabbed Ruby's hand and attempted to pull her out, but Ruby held strong and questioned "Why? We just got here?"

"Because this is the same kind of place we ran into Vex-Ion!"

Claptrap exclaimed "So welcome to my home! Me and the Sleeping Lady have great conversations!" Blake questioned "How do you talk with a sleeping lady? " A female voice rang out "Because I am not asleep, and I am not a lady." Gaige was waiting for the sense of dread and despair that came with Vex-Ion's voice, but this was the polar opposite. Gaige felt… at peace, she felt happy like the first time Ruby kissed her cheek.

"Who are you?" Gaige questioned. The voice spoke "I am the one who locked Vex-Ion away, to save your kind from extinction." Gaige was about to ask another question when a familiar howl rang through the cave. Everyone looked back and F0ur pointed out "Looks like the Beowolves didn't care for us killing their friends." She drew her blades and waited by the start of the tunnel, holding until the Beowolves charged them.

All of the group took a fighting stance and waited for the Beowolves to make their assault, the howls echoing through the tunnel. "How many do you think there are?" Weiss questioned as she rotated her Dust chamber. "Too hard to tell with all the echo, but if I had to guess?" F0ur exclaimed. "A lot." The sounds of claws striking the stone floor filled the tunnel along with more howls. Claptrap exclaimed "Well, It was nice knowing all of you."

As soon as the first Beowolf was visible, everyone open fired and created a wall of projectiles that tore through all of the Beowolves. Any that were able to make it to the group, were immediately cut down by F0ur, who was waiting for any to get to them. Gaige and Ruby summoned their bots, which then began to devastate the Beowolf horde. Four noticed that there was a large Beowolf in the horde that was different from the rest.

This one was a sickly green color and was horribly skinny. "Acid Wolf!" F0ur shouted as the Beowolves advanced harder. The group was starting to be pushed back from the sheer force of the Beowolves attacking them, the Acid Wolf giving the orders. _"We're dead."_ Gaige thought as she slashed through a Beowolf. _"There's too many of them. We're so fucking dead."_ Gaige swung her scythe and slashed a Beowolf as a voice entered her mind _"You must release me. I can save you and your friends!"_

"Like hell Eridian! The last one we released is currently trying to kill us!"

"_Then you will die by his distraction! Please! I don't want to see him emerge victorious!"_

Gaige jumped back from a Beowolf swing and growled "The hell with it." The voice cheered _"Yes! Just get to my coffin and drag your hands across the writing! That will release me!"_ Gaige ran to the coffin and was about to do what the Eridian said, until a horribly familiar scream filled the chamber. Gaige looked back with a horrid look to see Ruby fall onto her back with blood coming from the slashes across her stomach. Gaige felt tears in her eyes and barked "You'd better save us or you are dead!" Gaige slid her hands across the purple writing on the coffin, the letters turning a bright white.

Gaige was blinded as the coffin lid blew off and the Eridian floated out of her tomb. She raised her hands and declared "You will leave this sanctum, beings of darkness! BE GONE!" There was another bright flash of light and Gaige passed out.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUHHHHH! Cliffhangers for days. So I have one question for today, but it is worth 50 POINTS! These points will go to whoever can guess the name of the Eridian that was just released. To give a shout out to a fellow author, lonewolfe13 and his story "14 Hunters"

Like this story? How about a flipped idea? What if Teams RWBY and JNPR were transported to Pandora and joined up with the Vault Hunters to take down Handsome Jack? Well, 14 Hunters is the answer. Enjoy!

PM or Review any thoughts or concerns with the chapter.

-Chief


	40. Chapter 40: MechRoseMancer

Apologies for the time it took to get this chapter out. I've been preoccupied with Destiny and Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls. But, without further a due… NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 40: MechRoseMancer

Gaige groaned as she opened her eyes against the bright lights of whatever room she was in. She sat up and rubbed her head to find that she was in Beacon's infirmary. She looked around and thought _"How did I end up here? Last thing I remember was…"_ Ruby being hit by a Beowolf and she released another imprisoned Eridian. Gaige quickly looked around to see Ruby laying in the bed adjacent from her, prompting her to practically shoot out of her bed to Ruby's side.

She could see that Ruby was still breathing, giving Gaige some peace of mind. Gaige took a seat next to Ruby's bed and sighed in relief that Ruby was okay. Gaige leaned her head back and started to hear footsteps approaching the bed. The footsteps revealed themselves to from a woman wearing a nurse's outfit. Her hair was long, reaching her lower back, and was a deep purple color. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a stone grey color.

"Mrs. Gaige! It's good to see that you are awake. I was worried that you would have some lasting effects from the transport." The woman proclaimed as she looked over a clipboard. Gaige looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow and questioned "You aren't the usual school nurse. Who are you?" The woman smiled and replied "My name is Veronica Milos, but you may refer to me as Mrs. Milos if you wish."

"When did you start working here?"

"I actually started this morning when I brought you and your friends here from my chambers."

Gaige's eyebrow stayed raised as she pondered what Nurse Milos just said since the last place she was, was in the Eridian's chambers. "Perhaps you will recognize me in my natural form." Nurse Milos proclaimed as she set her clipboard down. The woman's form began to glow and shift into a different, familiar shape. The form solidified and the glow vanished to reveal the Eridian from before, the one that she released. Gaige immediately jumped and was about to raise her arm when the Eridian caught it.

"Now this is a place for healing, not for fighting." The Eridian proclaimed, shaking her finger at Gaige. "You can wait until I am finished with my shift I you wish to combat me." Gaige was incredibly confuseded over a clipboard. Gaige looked at the asting effects from the transport."ng her lowerpractic at the Eridian as she released her hand, but continued to scold. "Now, you are still on bed rest until I have had time to perform a proper inspection." The Eridian pointed to Gaige's bed, prompting Gaige to proclaim "You can't be serious."

"Now, Mrs. Gaige."

Gaige reluctantly got up from her seat and went back to her bed, the Eridian turning back into Nurse Milos. Gaige laid in bed as Nurse Milos performed a few tests, and they were pretty normal like what a nurse would do. Every so often, Nurse Milos would jot down a few notes and check Ruby's condition, then return to her examinations on Gaige. After a while, Nurse Milos proclaimed "Alright, you're going to be fine. It appears the extra stress on your body along with my teleportation didn't do any lasting damage." Gaige sat up and questioned "So can I get out of bed now? I'm beyond bored right now."

"You may, enjoy the rest of your day."

Gaige got out of bed and looked at Ruby, still sleeping in her own bed. "How… how is Ruby?" Gaige questioned as she took her seat from when she woke up. "She will be fine." Nurse Milos responded. "Her injuries weren't too severe and she got attention she needed immediately." Gaige nodded and rested her head on her hand with her elbow resting on the bed. "Come on Ruby, wake up." Gaige sighed as she brushed some of Ruby's hair out of her face. "If you wake up, we'll spend an entire day together. Just you and me."

Gaige held up her head with her other hand and closed her eyes for a minute, until she heard Ruby question "Do you mean it?" Gaige's eyes flew open to see Ruby was awake and looking at her with a smile on her face. Gaige felt tears of joy fill her eyes as she practically threw herself at Ruby, cheering "Ruby! You're okay!" Ruby chuckled as she hugged Gaige "Yes Gaige, I'm fine. What happened?"

"Well, before we got overwhelmed, I released the Eridian and she teleported us out of there. After that, it seems that the Eridian got us the medical attention we needed… and got a day job."

Almost perfectly timed, Nurse Milos came and started checking on Ruby's condition with the usual tests. "So what is your real name?" Gaige questioned as Nurse Milos checked Ruby's heartbeat. "My true name is incomprehensible to humans, so a simplified version is merely Ver-Mil, sister to Vex-Ion."

"Wait… Ver-Mil? As in the one who…"

"Created the Sirens? Yes, I am the one who did that. I created the Sirens when my brother waged his war of genocide upon humanity. I have always been fascinated by you humans."

Nurse Milos placed a hand on the top of Ruby's head with a smile, continuing "All of you are the same, and yet so different. Each of you have your own attitude, your own style and look. I must be honest, I envy you humans. We Eridians do… did… not have the potential you humans have. But disregard my mindless chatter. Mrs. Rose, I am releasing you from my care, but I suggest that you take it easy for a bit." Ruby nodded and started to get out of the bed as Nurse Milos continued "Change your bandages daily and keep your injuries clean. Have a good day you two!" Nurse Milos waved the two out as Gaige and Ruby walked out of the infirmary and headed to their room. "So Gaige," Ruby questioned as they made it to their door, "Were you serious about that just you and me day?" Gaige felt her face get a little hotter as she responded "Yeah. You woke up, so we have an entire day together. Just you and me." Ruby smiled and questioned "Can we do it tomorrow? It's already a little late now."

Gaige pulled out the scroll and checked the time: 6:30 AM. "Wow, it really is late." Gaige commented as she took a seat on her bed. "So… want to get something to eat?" Ruby took a seat next to Gaige and rested her head on her shoulder. "Sure, that sounds good right about now." Ruby proclaimed, not leaving Gaige's shoulder. Gaige was hesitant to move, seeing how she didn't want to disturb Ruby, but stood up anyway with Ruby moving with her.

Gaige and Ruby walked side by side, merely inches apart, until they reached the mess hall which was brimming with people. Ruby and Gaige got their food and saw their friends together at a table in their usual fashion. Zer0 sat next to Blake, the two in mutual silence even though smiles never left their faces. Axton, Salvador and Yang were boisterous and boastful while Weiss and Maya had quiet conversation. Nora was telling some long winded story while Krieg and Ren listened silently, even though Krieg would actually respond every once in a while.

Jaune and Pyrrha sat together and seemed a little closer than normal. Gaige and Ruby made it close before Yang cheered at the top of her lungs "Ruby! You're awake!" Ruby quickly handed her tray to Gaige before Yang made it to her and wrapped her in a hug. Ruby flailed around in her sister's hug as Yang cheered "I was so worried about you!" Gaige couldn't help but smile at the sisters as they made their way to the table and sat with their friends.

"We're all glad to see that the two of you are okay." Zer0 proclaimed as the three took their seats. "All of us were worried when you dropped down in front of the school." Gaige questioned "So… is no one worried about the fact that there is no an Eridian caring for the health of the students." Axton spoke up and answered "We questioned her and her motives after she brought you guys back to the school. We've taken just about every measure we could to make sure she doesn't pull anything."

"So she's just taking care of students… doing whatever she wants to them?"

Blake explained "We have someone close keeping an eye on her." Ruby looked around and questioned "Would that be F0ur? I'm guessing since I don't see her around anywhere." Blake nodded behind her book and continued "Until we are sure that she isn't going to stab us in the back, F0ur is acting as her assistant." Gaige nodded and replied "That makes sense. At least we all made it out of there alive." A painfully familiar voice cheered "You said it minion!" All of the Vault Hunters collectively groaned as Claptrap rolled over to them and proclaimed "Since everyone survived, I have a whole army of minions at my command!"

Yang pointed her thumb at Claptrap and questioned "Is this little bot serious?" Maya groaned "Completely. He'll give us an odd job or two, but other than that he's kinda useless." Weiss questioned "Is it possible to update him so he is… more tolerable?" Gaige answered "I tried but then he ended up trying to kill us. It's a little easier to simply take him as is and move on with life." The Beacon group all shrugged and continued to go about their dinner.

The groups dispersed into their appropriate rooms, well, the rooms they preferred to stay in. Blake's bed usually remained in one of two states: unoccupied or over populated since her and Zer0 had been getting… more in touch with one another. Gaige changed into her bed clothes, unaware that Ruby watched the entire change. Ruby was getting bolder with her advances towards Gaige since she really wanted to be with her romantically. Gaige had a very slim figure, petite if you will, but Ruby didn't really care about how Gaige looked. There was an ounce of truth in it, she wasn't attracted to Gaige for her bod, even though Ruby did enjoy Gaige's body.

Ruby was attracted to Gaige's personality, her mechanical skills, and the fact that Ruby loved to be around Gaige… it made her happy. Gaige crawled into her bunk and Ruby called "Hey Gaige." Gaige responded "Yeah Ruby?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

Ruby hugged her pillow and replied "For always being there for me when I needed it." Gaige replied "What kind of person would I be if I didn't be there for you?" Yang groaned from her bunk "Oh my god, I'm going to need a bucket if you two keep this up." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister and exclaimed "Goodnight Gaige, night Yang." Yang replied "Night sis, night Gaige." Gaige finished out "Night Yang, Goodnight Ruble." Each of them fell asleep with ease, except Ruby, who stayed awake for a little bit. After Yang's snores echoed through the room, Ruby climbed out of her bed and took a seat on Gaige's bed. She lightly brushed some of Gaige's hair out of her face and cupped her cheek, Gaige pulling into it slightly.

Ruby smiled and pulled back Gaige's covers, allowing her to cuddle up to Gaige and pull the covers back over the two. Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaige, and she must have knew it was her since she turned and wrapped her arms around Ruby. Ruby put her head into the crook of Gaige's neck and thought _"Tomorrow will be _our _day together… our perfect day."_

O00000O00000O

Gaige was sleeping soundly, loving a dream she was having involving Ruby, her and a secluded beach. That dream, sadly, was interrupted by Ruby pushing on her shoulder and cheering "Wake up Gaige! We have the perfect day to spend together!" Gaige groaned "Can't we sleep some more?" Gaige was sleeping on her back when a weight started to bounce on her stomach, forcing Gaige to open her eyes. To no surprise, it was Ruby sitting on her stomach and bouncing to get Gaige to wake up and groan "Okay Rubles, I'm awake."

Ruby's smiled didn't falter as she got off of Gaige and opened up her nightstand drawer, pulling out a binder similar to the one that was shown to Team RWBY when they returned for their second semester. "Behold!" Ruby cheered as she held the binder over her head. "The plans for our perfect day!" Gaige sat on the edge of her bed and questioned "Did you have that in your drawer the entire time?"

"I made it a little bit after I had my match with Weiss. I thought it might come in handy some day, and it looks like that day is today!"

The binder had small doodles of Ruby and Gaige on the cover and in big bold letters that read "GAIGE AND RUBY'S PERFECT…". Gaige's eyes widened at the sight of the last word… "DATE". Gaige stammered "Um… Ruby?" Ruby lowered her binder with a questioning look and replied "Yes?"

"That last word isn't day… it's date."

Ruby quickly looked at the cover to see that Gaige was right, she wrote "date", not "day". She made these plans for her and Gaige's perfect date as more of a fantasy than anything and kept it hidden from everyone. Even though everything in the binder could have just been a fun day for the two, she always wanted to be more to Gaige than just a friend. Ruby wrapped her arms around her binder, face as red as her cloak, and stammered "I…um… uh…" Gaige stood up and gently took the binder from and looked at the cover with a small smile.

"Can… can we make today a date?" Gaige questioned as her fingertips traced the word "date". Ruby was taken completely off guard, she had no clue that Gaige actually _wanted_ to date her. Ruby opened her mouth, but she couldn't find the words since she was so excited that Gaige and her could be together. Ruby smiled and threw her arms around Gaige, cheering "Yes! Yes Gaige! Today can be a date!" Gaige wrapped Ruby in a hug, overjoyed that she finally had a date with Ruby.

The hug finally ended and Ruby took back her binder, proclaiming "Alright! Let's get our day started!"

Step 1: Breakfast

Ruby and Gaige entered the mess hall, hand in hand and so close they were nearly wearing each other. There was no one in the mess hall, considering it was 8:00 in the morning on a Sunday. Ruby and Gaige grabbed trays and Gaige questioned "Is there any specific food for our 'perfect date' day?" Ruby shook her head and grabbed herself some chocolate chip pancakes, exclaiming "Grab what you want."

"Well, I'm going to score me some pancakes as well."

Gaige grabbed some chocolate chip pancakes and some sausage links and the two shared breakfast side by side. "So Gaige," Ruby questioned as she started to cut her breakfast up, "when did you want to go out with me?" Gaige cleared her mouth with a shot of mil and replied "Remember when I gave you Chopper and you got DT a Shadow Anarchist?"

"Yeah."

"And you… kissed me on the cheek?"

"Uh huh."

Gaige felt a small blush creep across her face as she went on "It was that day that I started seeing in a different light. I kinda started crushing on you from that day. What about you? When did you start crushing on me?" Ruby pondered and replied "Well, I knew that I felt close to you put I could never put my finger on it. Then the day Weiss and I had our fight and you were there for me, I figured out that I liked you." Gaige put her free arm around Ruby's waist and pulled her crush close. "I'm glad we _finally_ decided to start dating." Ruby leaned her head on Gaige's shoulder and added "Me too."

Step 2: Weapons Shopping

Gaige and Ruby looked around the weaponry shop appropriately named "The Unknown Weapon Stash of Major Bragg" for stuff for their weapons. The duo started looking at ammunition and discussed it amongst each other on which would be better. "I'm pretty sure that you should go with armor piercing rounds." Gaige suggested as she looked with Ruby. "A high powered sniper rifle with rounds that tear through armor? It really shouldn't even be a question." Ruby shrugged and continued to browse the ammo, questioning "What type of ammo are you going to get?"

"I'm probably going to go with some Shock Dust ammunition since I have a chance to light people on fire if I electrocute them with my Electrical Burn skill."

"Your wha?"

"Electrical Burn skill. Whenever I cause shocking damage, I have a chance to set the person on fire."

Ruby continued to stare at Gaige with a blank look, her explanation clearly not making it through to her. "It's a part of my Little Big Skill Tree." Gaige continued. The blank stare continued and Gaige attempted to simplify "I guess you could say it's my Semblance, per say." Ruby shrugged and proclaimed "You'll have to explain it to me somehow since you have all these 'skills' but no actual Semblance… can you even produce an aura?" Gaige opened her mouth and then closed it since Ruby had a really good point.

Could she produce an aura? And if she could produce an aura, could she have a Semblance? Gaige shrugged and replied "Maybe it's for the best. With all my skills and shields, having an aura and a Semblance might be a little OP, ya know?" Ruby replied "I guess it makes sense, so if I went to Pandora and got a shield, would I be over powered?"

"Probably. Bandits would be confused as hell. They'd be like 'Her shield is down, but why can't we shoot her? Is that a scythe?! GAH!'. Since you're awesome like that Ruby."

Ruby blushed a bit and turned away as she continued to inspect the different ammo she could get. Gaige smiled and looked at modifications for her Shadow Anarchist. She checked out a couple different mods that would get her weapon to turn into scythe mode faster and a new bolt that would get the SMG mode to fire faster. She grabbed the parts and headed back over to Ruby to see that she wasn't alone. There was a guy that was a little shorter than Axton and looked a lot like him with the short brown hair and rugged features.

He was leaning on a weapon stand and Ruby seemed like she just wanted him to go away. Gaige took a few steps closer and heard the guy say "So cutie, what are you doing later?" Gaige felt her fist tighten since this guy was hitter on _her_ Ruby. Gaige put all of her stuff in one arm and walked around the guy, paying him no mind, and wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist. She pulled her in close, shooting the guy a glare and questioning "Who's your friend sweetie?" Ruby was a little confused, but then it clicked that Gaige was clearly pointing out that she was hers.

"Whoa, didn't see that." The guy proclaimed. "But, could still work. How about you two come over to my place later and…" He never finished his statement since Gaige punched him in the face as she barked "FREAKING PERVERT!" The guy fell to the floor seeing stars, since Gaige punched him with her metal hand. Ruby picked up two boxes of armor piercing and proclaimed "I'll go with your suggestion." Gaige sighed "Sorry about causing a fuss, I just got really mad when he started hitting on you." Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaige as the two went to the register and paid for their stuff.

"It's okay Gaige." Ruby proclaimed as they walked out hand in hand. "I actually kinda liked it." Gaige smiled and questioned "That's good. So what's next on our agenda?"

Step 3: Lunchtime

Gaige and Ruby found a nice place to eat for lunch and settled down in a booth. Ruby looked over the menu and Gaige appeared to be doing the same… appeared to be. In reality she was looking over her menu with a smile on her face as she started to drag her foot up Ruby's leg. Ruby smiled and questioned "Are you actually going to look at the menu, or just play with me?" Gaige chuckled "Well, I'm not really playing with you at the moment, but I can if you want me to."

Ruby's cheeks turned really red just before she threw her menu up to cover her massive blush, muttering "That's really inappropriate Gaige." Gaige chuckled and replied "I'm sorry, you kinda set yourself up for that one. You have to admit that." Ruby sighed "Yeah, I kinda did. So what are you getting?"

"Meh, feeling like a bacon burger. I know it's awful for you, but it's just so damn good."

"I think I'll go with some pasta, probably the parmesan."

"Looks at you, eating all healthy. So adorable."

Ruby rolled her eyes and set her menu down as their waitress walked up and took their drink orders. Gaige reached across the table and took Ruby's hand with a smile, exclaiming "I'm so happy we finally did this." Ruby smiled and added "It has been a long time coming. I just can't believe that we didn't see it before. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Did you have a crush on me when I slept in your bed or when I changed in front of you?"

Gaige averted her eyes as her face lit up and admitted "Yeah, I always tried to keep my eyes to myself but…" Ruby interrupted "It's okay Gaige. I can't really get mad at you since I've done the same." Gaige felt a little weird that Ruby would peep on her, but she did the same thing to Ruby. The two still held hands even though they were a little embarrassed from admitting that they both were pervy for each other. "So how is the fast-travel station coming along?" Ruby questioned in order to try and break the silence.

"It's actually coming along pretty well. There are still a few parts that I need but I can probably start working on setting up to a power supply and the actual station itself."

"So you and the other Vault Hunters can go back to Pandora?"

"More like we can see our friends again. To be honest, most of us don't really want to go back."

Ruby tilted her head to the side and questioned "I thought you guys wanted to go back?" Gaige shrugged and explained "At first maybe, but now… a lot has changed for us. Axton, Sal and Maya have jobs. Krieg is reunited with his daughter and living a real life. Zero is acting like a human being and has girlfriend… and I have you." Ruby blushed at the last statement as Gaige continued "We have lives now, real lives. If anything, we want to show off to our friends back on Pandora how well we're doing."

"So, you don't want to leave Remnant?"

"Hell no! I'm thinking about getting my dad to come here once I get the fast-travel station up."

Their food finally arrived and the two started to chow down on their lunch, continuing their talk about Pandora and what the Vault Hunters will do.

Step 4: Movie Time!

Gaige and Ruby grabbed their snacks and took their seats in between the back and the middle sections of the theater. Gaige set her drink in the holder and immediately put her feet up on the seat in front of her while Ruby held the popcorn in her lap. Gaige put her arm around Ruby's shoulders, prompting Ruby to rest her head on Gaige's shoulder. "So you said that this movie was good?" Ruby questioned as she tossed a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "Ax and Yang said that this movie was hilarious and had some good action scenes." Gaige answered as she grabbed some popcorn for herself.

Gaige ate a piece when she felt something light hit her in the back of the head. Gaige just ignored it and continued to snack and wait for the movie to start, but then it happened again. Gaige scratched the back of her head and tried to hold herself back to prevent another incident like the one back at the weapon shop. She was doing well, until the next thing that hit her was an ice cube, which was the tearing point. Gaige spun around with the intent on lighting this annoy punk up, but stopped when she was a familiar pair of ninjas.

"Hello there." Zer0 quietly proclaimed as he tossed another piece of popcorn at Gaige. Gaige simply waved as Zer0 exclaimed "Well it's about time." Gaige rolled her eyes as Ruby questioned "What's he talking about?" Gaige answered "Zer0 learned that I had a crush on you and hopefully kept it a secret." She looked back at Zer0 with a raised eyebrow and Zer0 responded "I didn't tell anyone Gaige."

Blake added "F0ur was a little more loose lipped thought. She told me that the two of you had feelings for each other." Ruby grumbled "Why can't she keep her mouth shut."

"Anyway, you two are cute together and if you make each other happy, then you two should be together."

"Thanks Blake."

Blake smiled and Zer0 exclaimed "Alright, movie's starting." The two couples quieted down and enjoyed the movie, Saviors of the Solar System.

Step 5: Dinner under the stars

Gaige and Ruby went up to the roof of their building for Ruby's idea of a fun picnic under the stars. Gaige laid out the blanket and the two sat down, prepared to enjoy their last step of their perfect date. Ruby pulled out some plates and two bottles of water along with plastic utensils. She set them out as Gaige pulled out the two sandwiches and set them on the plates. As they started eating, Gaige questioned "Hey Ruby, did anyone know how you felt about me?"

"Well, Weiss knew about it." Ruby admitted.

"You told Ice Queen?"

"Not by choice. I was a little bored in Ms. Maya's class and was drawing and Weiss saw the picture."

"What was the picture?"

Ruby blushed a bit and went to the binder, pulling out a piece of paper and handed it to Gaige. Gaige took it to see that it was a picture of the two of them kissing. "Wow, this is… wow." Gaige commented. "It's really good." Ruby explained "I drew that and I accidently dropped it. Weiss picked it up and brought it back to me. Of course, she questioned me about it and I told her."

"Okay. Yang knew about it from me since I asked her if it was okay for me to ask you out."

"You asked Yang for permission to date me?"

Gaige shrugged and replied "It seemed like an idea. I was kinda hoping she would let me know if you would _actually_ go out with me." Ruby leaned against Gaige and exclaimed "Well, I really wanted to go out with you, and now I get to." Gaige put her arm around Ruby and the two continued to eat their dinner in happiness. After they were done, the two decided to star gaze for a bit since the night was still young. The two laid side by side and pointed out the different constellations and were enjoying the moment.

Gaige sighed "This has been the best day ever Ruby, and I have you to thank for it." Ruby questioned "What about the best date ever?"

"You could say that too. I haven't been on a bunch of dates, but this is the best one."

"There's just one more thing on the steps to make this the best date for us."

Gaige was going to question what the last step was, until Ruby climbed on top of her with their faces an inch apart. Gaige felt her face light up as she stared into the silver eyes of Ruby, hoping that what she wanted was going to happen. The silver eyes closed and she felt Ruby's lips press to hers. Gaige was in utter bliss feeling Ruby's lips on hers as she brought her hand up to the back of Ruby's head to keep her there. Ruby's arms made their way around Gaige and held her new girlfriend as close as possible as they shared their first kiss.

The kiss seemed like an eternity until they broke it, both completely out of breath. Ruby didn't move from her spot on top of Gaige, but rested her head next to Gaige's with her arms still around her. "Now, it's been the best date ever." Ruby whispered in Gaige's ear. "Yeah, best date ever." Gaige agreed.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

Gaige rolled so she was on top of Ruby and proclaimed "I… would like to continue making out with my girlfriend." Ruby smiled and wrapped her arms around Gaige, pulling her close and whispering "I would like that." The two embraced again, loving the moment they could finally share.

**A/N: **BEHOLD! The chapter that all of you were waiting for! Apologies for taking so long with this chapter and also giving questions… which I will do now. QUESTION TIME!

10 points: Saviors of the Solar System is a joke of what movie?

20 points: The Unknown Weapon Stash of Major Bragg is a joke of what video game DLC?

30 points: What video game DLC is Gaige referring to when she said Claptrap tried to kill them all?

Sorry it took so long to get questions out, I'm not sure why it did but oh well. So this will be long author note so bear with me. So, one of my stories is on hold so I need a new story to write and I'll let you guys, the readers, choose which story is next. You may vote on multiple stories, so here are your options:

Borderlands/ Monster Hunter, Wyverns of Pandora

Handsome Jack lives and he is far from done. Somehow, Jack has found a way to open a portal to a world filled with massive monsters and is unleashing them across Pandora. Join the Vault Hunters as they fight massive dinosaurs, terrifying dragons, fearless leviathans and ancient beast gods.

RWBY/ Monster Hunter, Wyvern Hunters

The large island to Vale's North-Northwest has always been shrouded in mystery, but when a massive beast that even Grimm fear slithers from the island it prompts an expedition. Join Teams RWBY and JNPR as they travel to meet monsters that threaten life on the planet.

RWBY/ TES: Skyrim, Huntress of Tamriel

The Dragonborn, a warrior that was said to absorb the very souls of dreaded dragons, has finally appeared when Tamriel needed them the most. But no one expected it to be a mere child, let alone one that isn't even from their world. Ruby Rose, huntress, engineer… Dragonborn.

RWBY/ Destiny, Killing Machine

EXOs, strange humanoid robots built for one real purpose… kill everything in its path. Follow Unit 7906737 when his warp drive transports him to some strange planet populated by strange beasts… and even stranger humans.

TRIPLE CROSSOVER!

Borderlands/ RWBY/ Monster Hunter

There was a reason for the Vault Key to only work every 200 years, dimensional shifts. The increased opening of Vaults on Pandora has disrupted the dimensional plane and all hell is breaking loose. Monsters that make the creatures of Pandora look like domesticated are laying waste to the planet and strange elemental dust appearing alongside eridium. Follow the Vault Hunters as they fight massive beasts alongside a group of kids that call themselves hunters and huntresses.

So those are your options you can vote on! There will be another story rotation before I release the winner and announce it here on VoV. One last thing and I'll be done, just an author shout out since I'm a good guy.

RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE (RWBY)

Team VAND (Vanguard) has just made it into Beacon Academy with only one real problem, none of them can stand each other. Follow this team as the not only attend Beacon, but actively attempt to murder each other. This is a collaboration piece between SOVIETxEAGLE, roosterteethfanatic, and me (I literally do 95% of the writing).

14 Hunters by lonewolfe14 (RWBY/ Borderlands)

Pandora, a planet of bandits, monsters and ancient Vaults. Many come to the hell hole in search of treasure and power, but not these 8 teenagers. Join Teams RWBY and JNPR as they are transported across the stars and now search for the Vault so they may return home. They will have to test their very skills to survive the planet alongside six strangers that call themselves Vault Hunters.

The CZAR's Crown by HongChong (RWBY)

Beacon Academy, a school for the best and brightest of Remnant's fighting force against the forces of evil. Follow the best of the warriors, battle hardened and fearless, as they fight through Beacon and make a few friends along the way.

So there are a few stories to check out. So, PM or review your thoughts on the chapter and your vote for the next story. Until next time!

-Chief

Point Holders

Ubiquitouch, 60

Splatterman, 20

Brutus Silentium, 20

Warriormaster47, 20

Hong Chong, 0 (spent)

SirRegiVonDubstep, 20

, 90

The vault hunter, 70

Metimesthree, 80

Overheat88, 20

Thelonewanderer, 30

The grim reaper, 20

Minimop, 10

Rembul, 40

.12, 130

GuyFromPandora, 10

NeoNazo356, 100

SOVIETxEAGLE, 30

Thrashertags, 30

Yano Uzumaki, 30

Lonewolfe13, 50

OM3GAWOLF, 50


	41. Chapter 41: Follow Me

Heyo! Chief here! Just giving you the Author Note of the story. Everyone enjoyed the last chapter, figured it was time for MechRoseMancer to come into… full bloom. Regardless, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 41: Follow Me

Maya took her spot in the front of her class as they chatted to each other before the bell rang. Maya set her lesson plans for the day on the desk as the bell rang, silencing the class as she leaned on her desk. The students looked to her for their lesson on Pandoran Elements and Applications class, since she was teacher. _"Never thought in my life I would become a part of academia."_ Maya thought as she looked around her class. "Today class." Maya stated. "We will be learning about a common element between here and Pandora. This basic element has been harnessed in a different way on Pandora, where on Remnant it has been used in common methods like grenades and bombs. Can anyone take a guess on the element?"

Weiss' hand shot up and nearly broke the sound barrier since she knew the answer. Maya would still go over her teaching material since she was still new at the whole 'teaching' deal and Weiss was glad to help. "Yes Ms. Schnee?" Maya called. "Explosive." Weiss answered.

"Correct. Explosive weapons, as basic as they can be, are good just about every type of opponent. It may not do as much as other elements on different enemies, but it is still effective."

Velvet's hand came up and Maya called "Yes, Ms. Scarlatina." Velvet questioned "Ms. Maya. How exactly do you harness explosions? It doesn't quite seem, well, possible." Maya took a deep breath and sighed "I really didn't want to have to do this." Maya took her rear off her desk and announced "I have a guest speaker today. He is Pandora's leading expert on explosions! For his first teaching debut! It's Mr. Torgue!" The doors to the classroom… well… exploded and sent the doors to the floor of the classroom.

Through the dust of the explosion, which everyone except for Maya flinched from, came a bellow that could only belong to the man of the hour. "MEDLYMEDLYMEDLYMEDLYWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOO!" Mister Torgue guitar soloed. "TEACHING CLASSESSSSSS!" Mister Torgue stepped through the smoke doing his signature air guitar solo as Maya took a seat behind her desk and waited to see what would happen. She approached Torgue about some knowledge on explosive weapons since no one really knows how they work except for Torgue. Since she asked, Torgue said it would be 'easier' if he just showed up in class to explain explosives.

Mister Torgue guitar soloed all the way to the front of the class and spun around, shouting "MY NAME IS MISTER TORGUE! HERE TO TEACH YOU STUDENTS ABOUT THE BEST MOTHER F***ING PANDORAN ELEMENT IN THE WHOLE F***ING UNIVERSE!" Torgue pulled out two grenades from behind his back and bellowed "EXPLOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSIIIIOOOOOOOOONSSSS!" He then threw the grenades in the air, which exploded into fireworks as he guitar soloed again. All of the students looked at the mini fireworks with awe and then back to Torgue, who just finished his guitar solo. "NOW! WHO HAS ANY QUESTIONS!?" Torgue questioned as he pointed around the class.

Sun raised his hand and asked "You still haven't explained how explosive weapons work." Torgue reached behind his back and bellowed "TORGUE WEAPONS ARE THE ONLY WEAPONS THAT FIRE MINI GRENADES AND ROCKETS THAT CREATE THE MOST BADASS OF MOTHER F***ING EXPOLOSIONS IN THE WHOLE G** DAMN UNIVERSE! VISUAL AID!" Torgue pulled out an assault rifle and pointed it at the students, which caused them all to duck behind their desks. He pulled the trigger and three grenades flew out and rolled amongst the now toppled chairs. The students looked at the balls on the ground that had yet to explode with curiosity since Mister Torgue made such a big deal about explosions. "Maybe they're duds?" A students questioned… just before the grenades went off.

There was a massive bang and a huge flash that sent students both screaming and falling from being blinded. "Torgue!" Maya barked. "What did I say yesterday!? No real explosives!" Torgue turned to Maya and exclaimed "DON'T WORRY MAYA! THOSE WERE JUST THE TORGUE BRAND FLASHBANG GRENADES! THEY JUST MAKE A LOUD BANG AND TEMPORARILY BLIND THOSE EFFECTED! NOT ALL EXPLOSIONS ARE VIOLENT OR FATAL MAYA! EVERYONE LEARNS SOMETHING NEW EVERYDAY!" Maya looked to see that the students were just fine, a little disoriented, but fine none the less. "Well… I apologize for jumping to conclusions Torgue." Maya apologized.

"THAT'S OKAY MAYA! ALL IS FORGIVEN!"

Mister Torgue spun around with his finger pointed to the class and bellowed "NOW, WITH YOUR NEW KNOWLEDGE OF EXPLOSIONS, GO PUNCH SOME BAD GUYS IN THE D**K! YOU BADASS MOTHER F*****S!" Torgue guitar soloed out of the classroom as students looked around in confusion. Maya dropped a hand into her face and sighed "I should have known better. I should have known this was going to happen." Maya thought that was the end of it, until Torgue jumped back through the doors and bellowed "CLASS DISSMISSED MOTHER F*****S!" Torgue vanished through the door as the students looked around, even more confused than before.

Maya waved her hand and exclaimed "Listen to Torgue. Enjoy the time off you get." The students started to gather their things and head out as Maya called "Ms. Belladonna, would you please stay behind? I need to talk with you." Blake stopped and waited for everyone to leave before she approached Ms. Maya's desk. The two still didn't see eye to eye after their… altercation… and generally avoided one another. Being in a large room with Maya didn't really please Blake in any way shape or form.

Maya took a seat behind her desk while Blake pulled up a chair in front the desk itself. Maya sighed since she really wasn't sure how she was going to go about this conversation. All she wanted to do was apologize for her actions of the past, since it was incredibly fucked up that she basically attempted to kill her. "Look, Ms. Maya, if you have any real reason to talk…" Blake started. Maya interrupted "I'm sorry."

"Come again?"

Maya leaned on her elbows and went on "I'm sorry Blake, for being, a lack of better words, a class A bitch." Blake raised an eyebrow as Maya went on "For what I felt for Zer0 at the time… about it being a lie. I just…" Maya took a deep breath and sighed "I don't take being lied to very well… especially if I really believed in that lie." Blake questioned "what are you talking about?"

"I wasn't raised normally, or as normal as a Siren can. I was raised by a group called the Order of the Impending Storm. They raised me up, saying I was supposed to be the protector of the world."

"But… that was a lie."

"Oh yeah. The leader, Brother Sophis, was using me to control the planet… keep them scared. I was their tool."

"So… what happened?"

"When I found out about what Brother Sophis was doing… I killed him."

Blake muttered "The same way you tried to kill me." Maya slowly nodded her head and sighed "Exactly. I just wanted to apologize for what I did, even though I know it won't actually do anything. Mainly just a closure thing." Maya leaned back in her chair and sighed "You can go now Blake." Blake stood up, grabbing her things and preparing to head out until she turned back to Maya. "You know, I never really can forgive you for trying to kill me." Blake exclaimed.

"I know."

"But this? This is a good start. Have a nice day, Ms. Maya."

"You too, Ms. Belladonna."

Blake walked out, leaving Maya with a sense of, well, peace. She was glad that she finally apologized to Blake for her actions even though she probably still hated her. Maya stood from her chair and started to gather her things. This was her last class, so she was good for the day and figured she could get some combat practice in. Maya grabbed the blade that was stashed next to her desk and tied it to her hip before heading out.

She walked to the arena, heels clicking against the floor as her hand rested on her blade's hilt. All of the remaining Vault Hunters decided to get some kind of Remnant style weapon since Gaige, Krieg and Zer0 had their own weapons; Meat Motorcycle, Shadow Anarchist and Guntana. The others decided it was time to adapt and built some weapons, even though she didn't really have time to work with it. Hell, her weapon didn't even have a name yet, so now was as good a time as ever. She made it to the arena, a little happy to see that it was empty.

She stopped just short of the holo pad and took off her heels. They helped her look more professional, but damn were they useless for combat. Maya stepped up to the control panel and called up a group of Beowolf holograms that she could practice on. She stepped onto the pad and undid the top button on her blouse, the damn thing had been choking her all day. She grabbed the hilt of her weapon and slowly drew it from the scabbard.

The sliver blade shined on the gold crested hilt of the sabre. The blade's color would shift between a rainbow of colors as she held the blade at the ready. Maya took a fighting stance with her sabre ready as the Holowolves charged her. She jumped aside as one of the wolves slashed at her, giving her a smug smile as she repeatedly dodged the swings. Maya brought her blade down and tightened her grip with her pointer finger.

Maya's weapon was a very… special order since there was only one weapon that was similar to it; Myrtenaster. Fire dust ran through the blade, basically turning it into a fire weapon like her Pandoran weapons. She swung her blade in an upward arc and threw a fire blast that took out one of the holograms. Another Holowolf charged her, but was met with a flaming swing from Maya's sabre, slicing it in half at the stomach. The last Holowolf charged her, but met a similar fate as his two hologram brothers.

Maya sheathed her sabre and heard someone clapping behind her. She turned to see Krieg standing by her shoes in his civilian garb instead of his teaching outfit. His black shirt looked like it was on the verge of tearing since it seemed a little too small for him with a pair of jeans that looked like they were dragged through the emerald forest. Maya could see the stock to his Meat Motorcycle sticking over his shoulder as a smile stood out against the scars on his face. "Nice moves." Krieg complimented as his hands dug into his pockets. "Found a name for your weapon yet?"

"Not yet." Maya responded as she walked over to Krieg. "You know anything about the other's weapons yet?"

"They got nothing. Remember, we're adults. We don't have imagination like the kids do."

Maya slipped her shoes back on and chuckled "Right. So what brings you here?" Krieg shrugged and replied "Nothing really. Don't really know what to do with my time when I don't have any classes and Tina's at school. Nora has classes so there goes some…explosive… fun." Maya chuckled a bit at Krieg's joke and replied "I can see how that might get boring. That still didn't answer my question. Just came to get a peek at some of my skills?"

"Kinda. I saw your students leaving and caught Blake. She said that you might be here."

"Since you're here, how about a friendly match?"

"Sure. I'll let you know, I won't go easy on you because you're pretty."

Maya rolled her eyes and responded "And I won't go easy on you since you're handsome." Krieg looked at her with a raised eyebrow and questioned "You think I'm handsome?" Maya felt a blush creep across her face as Krieg asked her that. She really did think Krieg was handsome ever since he removed his mask and started showing his true colors, other than the psycho colors. Maya developed a crush on the Psycho, but didn't really feel like getting hurt… again. Maybe she could try again, and be a little more successful.

Maya must have been quiet for a little too long because Krieg chuckled "Let's make a friendly wager." Krieg stepped into the arena as Maya questioned "What did you have in mind?"

"A friendly match between us. Loser takes the winner out to dinner tonight."

Maya smiled and replied "Sounds like a fair deal." She took her shoes off again and took her place in the arena as the scanner recognized the two fighters. The electronic voice gave the usual speech about the rules as Krieg pulled out his Meat Motorcycle and Maya readied her sabre. Once they were given the go, the two charged each other with their weapons ready. Krieg had his Meat Motorcycle in its chainsaw form and the blades were spinning while Maya had her sabre in its fire mode, her pointer finger tightened around the hilt.

Krieg swung his massive weapon at Maya, but she was able to deflect by hitting the weapon on its side. Maya spun with the swing and brought the blade back around, hoping to hit Krieg in his side. He saw the strike coming and jumped out of the way, but just barely, and charged Maya again with his chainsaw revving like mad. Maya loosened her pointer finger and threw a weak fire bolt at Krieg, who simply brushed the blast off like it was nothing. Maya jumped out of the way as Krieg brought his chainsaw down, a loud clang filling the arena.

Maya tightened her middle finger, the blade starting to turn an icy white color. Maya swung her blade to the side, feeling the chill of the ice dust flowing through her blade. She swung the blade and sent an ice blast towards Krieg, who wasn't able to dodge it in time and was hit in the side. Krieg rolled and was prepared to start firing grenades, but an ice patch under his feet caused him to slide farther until he hit a wall. Krieg fell to his knees, knowing that he had lost his match since he was far out of the arena.

Krieg got up to one knee to see Maya holding out her hand for him to get back on his feet. "Looks like someone owes me dinner tonight." Maya chuckled as he helped Krieg to his feet. "Indeed I do. So, where would you like to go?" Krieg questioned as he put his weapon on his back.

"I don't know. Somewhere nice, but not fancy."

"Alright. I think I know a place. Want to get into something a little more comfortable?"

"Please."

Maya got her shoes back on and walked with Krieg back towards her room so she could change. They turned into the hallway to see Axton sitting with his back against the wall and a laptop in his lap with an irritated frown on his face. "Why are you sitting in the hallway?" Krieg asked as the two approached the Commando. "Why is it that you and Sal got your own rooms while I'm still stuck sharing one with Zer0?" Axton questioned as he banged the back of his head against the wall.

"Is there an issue rooming with Zer0?"

"Until now, no."

Maya questioned "What's the problem now?" Axton took a deep breath and sighed "I've got a bunch of work to do that needs to get done but Zer0 is hogging the room."

"How so?"

"He's busy figuring out what his kitty's kitty tastes like."

Maya raised an eyebrow as Krieg stifled a laugh as Axton worked. "I'm afraid I don't understand." Maya exclaimed. "Put your ear to the door and you will." Axton exclaimed as he continued his laptop work. Maya shrugged and put her ear to Axton's door, hoping that she would be able to figure out what Axton was talking about. Maya listened for a moment, not really hearing anything… until she heard Blake, um, moan. "Oh Zer0." Blake moaned. "Yes. Yes!"

Maya immediately moved away from the door, her face horribly red from hearing that. "Oh my god." Maya gasped as she covered her mouth. "I can't believe what I just heard." Axton chuckled "I can't believe you just did that. Sounds like those two are enjoying themselves." Krieg was about to say something when Blake kinda drowned out everything with one loud moan. All of them got quiet, and started looking around awkwardly for a moment, until Maya exclaimed "I'm going to go change."

Maya went to her room and changed into a nice shirt and jeans, trying to get the thought of Blake and Zer0 out of her head. She returned to the hallway with her sabre at her hip and questioned "Ready to go Krieg?" Krieg nodded and the door to Zer0's room opened to reveal Zer0 in a black shirt and jeans while Blake was still in her uniform. Blake looked like she was basically using Zer0 for support, like she was a little too weak in the knees. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces, but those vanished as they looked at the three in the hallway.

"Hey guys." Zer0 exclaimed with an embarrassed tone. "What's up?" Axton got up and exclaimed "It will be nice to get some work done now. I would ask if you're hungry, but I think we all know the answer to that question." Blake and Zer0's faces lit up a bright red as Zer0 stuttered "I, uh, I'll just… um… later." Zer0 basically carried Blake to her room, Blake avoiding everyone's gaze as they walked a few doors down. Axton chuckled "Well that was awkward as hell. Whelp, time to get some work done." Axton stepped into his room and went to the computer, booting it up so he could get his lesson plans ready.

He set his laptop on the desk and took a deep breath, filling his nose with a familiar scent, one that he hadn't smelled in a long time. Axton chuckled as the computer went to its home screen "Zer0, you lucky son of a bitch." Axton pulled up his lesson plans and immediately began to work on them, still not liking it at all. He preferred to be in the action, not teaching it, even though teaching was a pretty fulfilling career. Every day, he got to train the future warriors on how to protect themselves and others.

Axton felt a smile slide across his face as he continued his work, feeling a bit of joy in it again. He worked for a good amount of time until his scroll started going off. He picked it up to see it was Professor Ozpin calling, Axton answering "Yes Professor Ozpin?" Ozpin responded "I would like you to meet me in my office at your earliest convenience."

"Sure thing Professor Ozpin. I'll be there in a bit."

Axton got up and headed to Ozpin's office, as per instructed to find Ozpin already there waiting for him. Axton took a seat in front of Ozpin's desk and questioned "What did you want to see me about?" Ozpin sipped from his mug calmly and then replied "It is in regards to the growing threat we have from Vex-Ion. He hasn't made any moves against us or humanity for quite some time."

"I know. It is pretty unsettling."

"We will require every huntsman and huntress that we can train once he does. I fear that the time for Vex-Ion's strike may come soon."

"I couldn't agree more with you Ozpin, but that doesn't explain what I'm doing here."

"I'm here to talk to you about Team CRDL, and the possibility of bringing them back… under supervision."

Axton's hand tightened into a fist at the thought of that team, since they were a bunch of punks who deserved to get the shit beaten out of them. Krieg went a little wild and nearly killed them, since they did try and force themselves onto Weiss. They were under suspension after they had gotten out of the hospital and no one really said anything. "Why would you want to bring them back?" Axton questioned. "Because we are faced with an ancient enemy who has a massive army at his fingertips. We still don't know where he will strike or when, so we will require every fighter we can get."

"I still don't agree with bringing them back. What will stop them from doing the same thing?"

"Because they will have a retainer until further notice. They will not be able to go beyond five feet of the retainer."

"Okay… that kinda helps, but if you're asking me to be their retainer I'm sure as hell not going to do that."

"Oh no Mr. Axton, you are simply my consultant in this matter. So, do you agree or disagree with my idea?"

Axton ran his hand down his face and let out a long breath. "Personally, no. I still think that they deserve to be locked up." Axton answered. "But with the situation we're in, it might be the best option." Ozpin sipped from his mug and replied "Excellent." He pressed a few keys on his computer and then waited. Axton sat in silence, kinda awkward since Ozpin simply stared and sipped from his mug from time to time.

"So… Ozpin…" Axton exclaimed to break the silence. "Can I ask you a question?" Ozpin waved his hand and exclaimed "Go right ahead."

"Are you and Professor Goodwitch?"

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and questioned "Are you asking if Professor Goodwitch and I are in a relationship?" Axton put his hands up and exclaimed "I'm just asking. Curiosity, if you will."

"No, that would be unprofessional. Are you interested in her?"

"Well, Glynda is a pretty woman. A strong fighter, and single, so I would answer yes."

"Well, I would say that two of my instructors dating is unprofessional."

Axton leaned forward and replied "But technically I'm not your instructor." Ozpin questioned "What makes you say that?" Axton smirked and replied "I'm a volunteer. I don't get paid for my services that I provide. So technically, I'm a free agent." Ozpin pointed a finger at Axton and exclaimed "I see where you're coming from. Well, all I can tell you is good luck." Axton was about to say something when the door opened and the woman of discussion stood in the doorway.

"Professor Ozpin, Team CRDL is here to see you." Professor Goodwitch exclaimed. "Excellent, bring them in." Ozpin exclaimed. Goodwitch stepped aside and the team walked in… in hand cuffs. Cardin sat down while the rest of Team CRDL stood behind their leader. "Do you know why I have brought you back?" Ozpin questioned. Cardin responded "Professor Goodwitch said you were going to give us a second chance."

"She is correct. I've decided to allow you to return to Beacon under certain requirements."

Axton noticed that Cardin raised an eyebrow as Ozpin finished his statement. "What requirements?" Cardin questioned. "You will have a retainer that you must remain five feet within at all times. Your retainer will escort you to your classes and all other areas you need to go. Failure to comply will result in an immediate expulsion and detention." Ozpin exclaimed. Cardin looked back at his team, all of them nodding, and caused him to turn back to Ozpin and exclaimed "We'll take the deal. Is this guy going to be our retainer?"

"No, Mr. Axton will not be your retainer. I have another individual in mind."

Professor Goodwitch stepped aside and the retainer rolled in, a terribly annoying voice exclaiming "Helloooooo traveler!" Axton watched as Claptrap rolled over to Ozpin's desk and exclaimed "I will be your new master!" Axton looked to Ozpin and questioned "You can't be serious." Ozpin went on, ignoring Axton, and proclaimed "We have a device that will register your proximity to Claptrap with the devices you will be required to wear at all times. Take them off, and we will know. Am I clear?" Cardin nodded and replied "Understood sir." Ozpin had each member of Team CRDL put on a cuff around one hand with a small red light.

Team CRDL and Claptrap walked out, leaving Axton alone with Ozpin and Glynda. "Can I ask you another question Ozpin?" Axton asked as he stood up. "Go ahead." Ozpin replied.

"Do you hate those four with a burning passion?"

"Come again?"

"You basically tethered Team CRDL to the most annoying thing in the history of existence."

"I believe you are exaggerating."

Axton put his palms on Ozpin's desk and exclaimed "I am FAR from exaggerating, but this is your decision, not mine. I'm just volunteered help." Axton sat up as Ozpin exclaimed "Thank you for your input, Mr. Axton. I will call you if I require any other assistance." Axton nodded and headed out, honestly feeling sorry for Team CRDL. Sure, they were all assholes but they didn't deserve to be around Claptrap all the damn time, that was beyond cruel. Axton slide his hands into his pockets and headed back to his room.

He walked and crossed paths with the friendliest skag on the planet and on Pandora, Dukino. The skag had gotten pretty big the last time they saw each other when he and the other Vault Hunters saved him from his mother. Dukino was the size of a Volkswagen now, and Axton would only assume that he would get bigger until he was as big as his mother. Dukino stopped and sat in front of the familiar man, recognizing his scent as one of his family. This was the soldier that scratched behind a plate and exclaimed "Hey there big boy. Look at you, getting all big and strong. You should be going out on missions with teams and seeing the new world before you."

Dukino panted as Soldier patted the top of his head and exclaimed "Keep behaving and keep your nose out of trouble." Soldier continued walking while Dukino went on his daily route through the large building he knew as his territory. This was his new home, his home to protect and all those who lived in it. The others in his territory grew accustomed to his presence and greeted him with kindness, and he would greet them the same. He trotted along, greeting the others with is usual bark and the occasional nuzzle for those who stopped.

He trotted into the place where the others would eat, smelling the scents of food through the air mixing with the scent of everyone there. His family wasn't there, but there were still some that he recognized, so he was happy. He trotted through the tables until he reached his friends, a girl with ears on her head, another with glasses, a large man and the orange man. Dukino jumped a bit, placing his front legs on the seat and barked. The ear girl petted Dukino and greeted "Well hello Dukino. What brings you around?"

Dukino nuzzled ear girl a bit, he enjoyed being around her since she was really nice to him. "It's good to see you too boy." Ear girl chuckled as she continued to pet him. Glasses girl questioned "What do you think brings him around all the time? He's in here every day at almost the exact same time." Large guy shrugged and responded "Maybe he has set path. Remember what Mr. Krieg said about skags, they are very similar to dogs." Dukino started sniffing at the food on Ear girl's tray, and it smelled very interesting.

"Maybe he just wants some lunch." Ear girl suggested as she pushed her tray towards Dukino. "Here you go boy. I'm done." Dukino gave a small howl before he grabbed the try and swallowed it with the food on it. The small group looked at him with raised eyebrows, until he spat the try back up, clean of food. Dukino panted as the group began to chuckle, apparently it was strange for him to eat the try and spit it back up. Ear girl petted him some more and talked with her friends until a new scent fill Dukino's nostrils, a challenger.

Dukino moved off of the table and started to follow the scent until he left the building. Challengers were the worst, always trying to muscle in on his territory and hurt his people. He followed the scent for a while until he reached the red trees of the forest at the edge of his territory. The challenger's scent was strong here, this was where the challenge was made. Dukino howled, answering the challenge so the invader would show themselves.

Dukino waited until his challenger showed himself, another skag but it was armored. It wasn't as big as he was, but it would definitely provide a challenge to him. The armored one roared and took an aggressive stance, prompting Dukino to take his own and waited for the first attack. The armored one charged Dukino, so Dukino charged to meet him. The two clashed, bone plates slamming together with Dukino pushing the other skag back.

The armored one slid to a stop and charged again, relentless on its attacks so it could take Dukino's territory. Dukino charged again, slamming the skag again but this time the armored one hit a tree. The tree broke a bit as the skag hit, but Dukino didn't let up. This challenger wouldn't back down until the very end, so Dukino had to end this. Dukino slammed the armored one again, straight through the tree and pinned it by its throat.

Dukino pressed down on the armored one's throat until the opposing skag stopped fighting. Dukino howled in triumph and then proceeded to remark his territory. After that was done, Dukino returned to his usual path, happy that his territory and his people were safe again for another day.

**A/N: **Heyo! There's your next dose of Vault of Vytal! Hope you guys enjoyed this little side step in the story, just something to show what everyone else is up to during the day. Just some story stats just before posting.

Follows: 138

Favorites: 128

Views: 61,037

I have y'all, the readers, to thank for the reason this story is so popular. No questions today, sorry, can't think of any. PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter and I'll see y'all next update. SHOUT OUT TIME!

RWBY: Team Vanguard by SOVIETxEAGLE

Follow the adventures of the berserker Victor Roman, the Russian sociopath Alexi Muratov, the British warmonger Nigel Holland, and the devil bringer Deveraux Mercer as they travel through Beacon to become huntsman. So long as they don't manage to kill each other in the process. Collaboration with SOVIETxEAGLE, roosterteethfanatic, and yours truly ChiefD3m0n1c. I do 90% of the writing so it's the same style.

Give that a look if you please, so until then.

-Chief


	42. Chapter 42: Explosions

Well, after all of your responses for last chapter, everybody loved Mr. Torgue… you want more Torgue? WELL FINE! MORE TORGUE IS WHAT YOU GET! *Warning, this chapter will contain gratuitous amounts of explosions, censored swears and capital letters*

Chapter 42: EXPLOSIONS

Krieg walked through the halls of the school as he normally did, but this time he had a destination in mind. It was Friday evening and that meant that Tina was coming to Beacon to spend the weekend like she always did. Tina was having a pretty successful time at Signal Academy, well as successful as a mentally unstable teenager who had grown accustomed to living alone on a savage planet could. With some help, Krieg got Tina a Remnant style weapon that was similar to his. Her weapon was a grenade launcher like his, but she wanted something a little more… archaic than a chainsaw and with a little 'Tiny Tina Flair' added to it.

Her choice of a melee weapon was a chain morning star that was in the shape of one of her dice from her game. Krieg couldn't help but smile at the thought of his daughter becoming a huntress and making herself a real future here that is about more than survival. Tina was starting to make friends both at Signal and here at Beacon, mainly (as Tina put it) her "Big Sister" Nora. Tina and Nora would spend a lot of time with Torgue, who shared the same love of explosive material and the destruction of Grimm in a very excessive manner. _"THE LITTLE ONE AND EXPLOSION BUDDY LIKE THE COLOR SPRAY OF GORE WITH LOUD MUSCLE MAN!" _Psycho Krieg bellowed in his head.

Both sides of Krieg's personality had grown accustomed to both the time of peace and the time of insanity. Krieg was almost out of the school when a familiarly loud voice bellowed "HELLO THERE KRIEG! GOING TO PICK UP TINA AT THE AIRSHIP POINT!?" Krieg looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Torgue walking over to him. "Yes I am Torgue. Would you like to accompany me?" Krieg questioned.

"OF COURSE I WOULD!"

Krieg nodded as Psycho Krieg bellowed _"LOUD MUSCLE MAN SHALL GREET OUR LITTLE ONE WITH US! MAYBE EXPLOSION BUDDY WILL JOIN US!"_ Krieg chuckled to himself "Maybe she will. Knowing her, she's probably already waiting for Tina to show up." Torgue questioned "ARE YOU TALKING TO YOUR INNER PSYCHO AGAIN!?"

"Yes I am Torgue. It keeps him a little busy if I chat with him. If not, then he likes to spout incoherent nonsense about meat and murder."

"_LET THE BLOODBATH OF MEAT BEGIN!"_ Inner Krieg bellowed, almost perfectly on cue. Krieg ignored his Inner Psycho's blurts and walked with Torgue to the airship drop off. As expected, Nora was sitting on a bench, leaning back and swinging her legs back and forth and bobbing her head to some tune in her thoughts. Krieg and Torgue took seats on both sides of Nora, too lost in her inner music to notice them. She finally opened her eyes and cheered in her usual method "Krieeeeeg! Tooooorrrgue! Hellooooo!"

Nora hugged Krieg and then Torgue and questioned "What are we going to do this weekend?" Krieg usually had some plan or adventure every time Tina came to Beacon. "I figured some good old fashioned weapon training this weekend." Krieg replied. "Something fun and simple." Nora nodded and questioned "Can I come this time? You wouldn't let me go last time."

"You know there will be weekends when it will just be me and Tina, right? She is my daughter after all."

"Yeah… but she's my little sister. I should get time to spend with her too."

Mr. Torgue added "SHE DOES HAVE A POINT KRIEG! THE TWO OF THEM BASICALLY ARE SISTERS!" Psycho Krieg decided to chime in with _"EXPLOSION BUDDY AND THE LITTLE ONE ARE THE DYNAMIC DUO OF THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER!"_ Krieg rolled his eyes up and grumbled "Whose side are you on?"

"_NIPPLE SALAD!"_

"I figured as much."

The airship was finally on approach and all of them stood up to meet their visitor. The airship docked and the doors opened to bring a few students that went out into town for a bit and a small blonde haired girl dragging a suitcase. She sped up her pace and ran into Krieg's arms as he knelt down, wrapping his arms around her as she cheered "Daddy!" Krieg stood up and chuckled "It's good to see you again Tina. Did you enjoy your flight?"

"Hellz yeah! Deez airships be hella tight. You feel me? Nora!"

Nora stepped up and they proceeded to some strange handshake that involved a lot of movement and hand slaps. The two finally ended their exchange with a hug and Nora cheering "It's good to see you Tina!" Tina replied "Iz good to seez you too Sis. Mr. Torgue! What it do?" Torgue held a hand down low and let Tina get a low five in on him as he greeted "HELLO AGAIN TINA! HOW IS SIGNAL GOING!?"

"Iz goin'. The others don' get my methods."

Krieg chuckled "No holds bars?" Tina shook her head and agreed "Exactly. Grimm don't show no mercy, why should I?" Krieg patted her head and exclaimed "That's my girl. Come on, let's get your bag in my place and then we can have some fun."

"Hellz yeah!"

The group started heading into the school with Tina riding on her father's shoulder. They turned the corner and Krieg ran into Zer0 in his civilian clothes, his jacket and blue jeans. "Sorry Krieg. Hey Tina." Zer0 apologized and greeted. "Who you?" Tina questioned. Krieg popped his forehead with his palm and exclaimed "That's right! You haven't seen this side of our haiku hit man."

"Wha? This Zer0? Wait… you gots a girlfriend?!"

Zer0 chuckled and nodded his head, replying "This is me, Tina. I, Zer0 the Assassin. And I'm dating Blake."

"Damn son! Blake is so kawaii."

"Indeed she is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I must make."

Zer0 slipped past everyone and continued down the hallway as the small group headed to Krieg's room. They made it to Krieg's room which he got for his own office work and housing Tina during her weekend visits. The room was set up like most of the other rooms at Beacon, but this had two beds and two dressers, one on each side of the room. There was a desk with a dual monitor computer on top that looked well used. Tina dropped her suitcase by her bed and questioned "So, what we doing today?"

"A little something everyone can enjoy… the Emerald Forest."

Everyone cheered as Tina went to her suitcase and opened it up to reveal her weapon, Attack Roll, stuffed amongst her clothes. She held up the pink camouflage weapon with doodles of her bunnies on it and cheered "Roll for initiative!" Nora held up Magnhild in its hammer form while Krieg held his Meat Motorcycle in its grenade launcher form. "GOOD THING I BROUGHT MY OWN WEAPON!" Torgue declared as he pulled out a Kerblaster and a Flakker. "This is going to be fun!" Nora cheered again.

Krieg lead the group out of the room and headed towards the forest. Nora and Tina discussed how school was going for the both of them while Torgue and Krieg talked about classes. They made it to the edge of the Initiation Cliff and stood there for a moment, taking in the view. "This is where I made my start here at Beacon." Krieg sighed, breaking the silence. "And soon, it will be where you start Tina." He patted the top of her head as they stared out at the forest.

"WELL LET'S GET STARTED!" Torgue bellowed as he jumped off the cliff doing his signature air guitar solo. Nora and Tina followed suit with their own brand of excitement, leaving Krieg to look out at the forest with a smile on his face. He grabbed the Psycho mask from his hip and sighed "Well Krieg. Time for some fresh air." Krieg slid the mask over his face and allowed Psycho Krieg to take over with a bellow "TIME FOR MY PUND OF FLESH!" Psycho Krieg jumped off the cliff and joined the group, who were all armed and ready.

"WE SHALL TAKE THE FIGHT TO THEM!" Psycho Krieg bellowed as he charged into the forest halfcocked. Psycho Krieg ran for a bit and nearly ran straight into a King Taijitu what was dining on a deer. The Grimm looked at Krieg to see his chainsaw slam into the side of its head. The Grimm faltered as Krieg proceeded to jump onto the Grimm's back and beat the beast with the chainsaw. As Krieg proceeded to beat the King Taijitu, he neglected to remember the other half of the Taijitu that was sneaking up behind him.

The white head grabbed Krieg and threw him into a tree, breaking it into two pieces. Krieg stood up as the white head reared back for another strike, but a pink explosion knocked the Grimm off its course and into the ground. Krieg watched as Nora ran out of the trees and hit the Taijitu in the side, back into the ground. The black head rose up to compensate for the white head's fault, but it was also blasted by a yellow explosion that sent it to the ground. The black head readied itself again to see Tiny Tina running out of the forest with her grenade launcher held like a baseball bat.

She swung it and the weapon detached at the stock with the barrel and ammo block flying at the Taijitu. The ammo block extended and wrapped around itself with spikes beginning to protrude from it, creating the mace. The spiked ball slammed into the side of the Taijitu's head, sending it right back to the ground. The head started to rise again, but the white head flew from one of Nora's hammer swings and the two cracked together. The Taijitu heads would have risen up, but Mr. Torgue ran out of the bushed and fired his Flakker at point blank range, turning the heads into much and skull chunks.

"LET THE FLESH RAIN DOWN!" Krieg bellowed into the air as the group convened. "That was awesooooome!" Nora cheered as she held her hammer over her head. "So, we gon go deeper?" Tina questioned as she reeled her chain mace in. "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Torgue bellowed. "MORE GRIMM SHOULD BE SHOWING UP SINCE WE MADE A PRETTY LARGE SCENE!"

"Nice one Torgue. Yeahz, we should be movin."

The group started to move at a hurried pace until they reached a clearing in the woods. They moved until there was movement… damn near everywhere. The group stood back to back with their weapons in their gun forms (Torgue pulling out his KerBlaster) and waited for their attackers to reveal themselves. Grimm of different species emerged from the forest, eyes red as they dialed in on their targets. Beowolves, Ursa and Boarbatusks all focused on the group and charged.

"TIME TO BLEED!" Krieg shouted as he unleashed explosive hell on the Grimm before him. Nora began to fire, leaving pink explosion smoke in her wake. Tina's grenade launcher went wild, jumping from target to target in an erratic manner rather than side to side like Nora. Torgue went a little crazier and pulled the trigger on the KerBlaster, but also pulled out his Ogre and turned the Grimm into meat chunks. Everyone seemed to run out of ammo at the same time and swapped their weapons into their melee forms (Except for Torgue).

Krieg revved his chainsaw and bellowed "MY MOTORCYCLE WILL TAKE FIRST PLACE IN THE RACE!" He charged and slammed his saw into the side of an Ursa that over charged him. The Grimm slammed to the ground in pain, but Krieg kept going and drove the chainsaw down the shoulder of a Beowolf. Krieg stepped and baseball swung his axe into a Boarbatusk that was mid spin, the two locked in a fight to see who would win. The Boarbatusk's spin slowed enough for Krieg to slip his chainsaw into the Grimm's stomach and tear it apart.

Nora sounded like he was having a grand time as she swung her hammer back and forth, sending Grimm flying around. Nora spun around and clocked a Beowolf on the side of the head, snapping its neck with a sickening sound. She continued her swing and slammed her hammer into the side of a Boarbatusk that was spinning at her, but she knocked it off course and slammed into an Ursa. Another Ursa charged her from the front, but Nora brought her hammer down and smashed the Grimm's skull. Nora brought her hammer back up and delivered an uppercut on a Beowolf that got too close, damn near sending the beast orbital.

Tina was enjoying herself with her usual near maniacal laughter as she swung her chain mace around her head. She swung her mace and slammed it into several Grimm and tearing them to pieces. Tina then brought the mace up as a Beowolf went for her. With a swift yank, Tina brought the mace head down and smashed the Beowolf as if it were an ant. Tina took a step forward and spun around, bringing the mace with her and continuing her swings of death and destruction.

Torgue was having his own bit of fun as he continually swapped from weapon to weapon, unable to reload from the waves of enemies. Once Torgue ran out of KerBlaster ammo, he swapped to his Ogre as his main weapon and turned the Grimm into slop. Once that weapon ran out of ammo, Torgue pulled out one of his favorites, the Swordxplosion. He raised the shot gun and blasted a sword that nailed a Beowolf in the forehead, and then exploded into more swords that stabbed into other Grimm… and then exploded again. Torgue decided to add a little more Torgue flair and threw a grenade, The Rolling Thunder.

The grenade bounced and exploded, turning Grimm into pieces with each explosion. The Grimm continued for a time before the stopped charging, leaving the dissipating corpses of the Grimm along with smoldering craters, scorched paths, and weapon drag marks. Krieg straightened his stance and cracked his neck as he removed the mask from his face. Krieg took a deep breath and sighed as the group gathered up again. "Well, Tina. How was that for some fun?" Krieg questioned as je picked Tina up and put her on his shoulder.

"That was awesome!" Tina cheered as she held onto Krieg. Nora stretched a bit as Torgue reloaded all of his weapons. "Torgue, Nora? Did you two have fun?" Krieg questioned. "I THOUGHT IT WAS A MOTHER F***ING EXPLOSIVE TIME!" Torgue exclaimed. "I agree with Tina, it was awesome!" Nora cheered.

Krieg chuckled "I'm glad everyone had a good time. What do you guys say to a bite to eat? My treat." Nora cheered and started rambling on about what good restaurants there were in town. Krieg carried Tina as Torgue walked on the side Tina was on and Nora on Krieg's other side, continuing her endless talking.

**A/N: **EXPLOOOOOOOOSSSSIOOOOOOOONSSSS! There is your new explosive chapter of Vault of Vytal. Apologies for the time to get it out, but I will continually endeavor to fulfill the reader's desire to indulge upon this story of madness. Until next update!

-Chief


	43. Chapter 43: Fragtrap Reborn

**A/N: **Heyo everybody! How goes everyone? Well, this chapter is another point character addition. So you guys get to enjoy a new character!

Chapter 43: Fragtrap Reborn

Gaige had her goggles over her eyes as she welded a piece of metal to the stand of the Fast-Travel Station. Her work was getting close to completion and now it was time to start working on the actual station itself. She finally convinced Professor Ozpin to let her tap into the power from the school to power the fast-travel station, but she was a good while before she would worry about power. She put the welding tool down and lifted her goggles to see that the weld was very good and would hold together once more weight was added. She jotted down a few notes and started to have the feeling that someone was watching her or looking over her shoulder.

She looked back to see a guy standing behind her and observing her work. "Can I help you with something?" Gaige questioned as she turned on her knees. The guy stood a decent height, about Axton's, but had frizzy white hair that looked like he stuck a fork in an electrical socket. His crimson eyes made Gaige feel a little uncomfortable, but she had to admit that he had a pretty warm smile. He wore a white lab coat over his Beacon uniform, with the additions of metal plating over the shoulders, cuffs, and tails.

"Not really." The guy replied. "Just admiring your work. Looks like you're attempting to combine a particle transfer device with a long range radio transponder and space wave uplink."

Gaige raised an eyebrow and replied "That's… exactly what I'm working on. What's your name?"

"Arthur. Arthur C. Asimov, a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing slightly at the waist. "I take it you're Gaige 'the Mechromancer'?"

Gaige stood up and flattened out her skirt, replying "Indeed I am. How do you know my name?"

"Your reputation precedes you," the white-haired teen replied. "You've made quite the splash in the circle of Remnant's roboticists. The electric and kinetic energy applications you put into your work are the things most scientists have only dreamed of, and the Digital deconstruction and reconstruction you use on your mech to transport it to and from imaginary space has been the topic of much debate within the scientific community.

"It's just called digistruction, but continue."

"The artificial intelligence and personality software you employ is also second to none."

"The personality software is still a little buggy, but yeah. Deathtrap is pretty awesome."

"Indeed he is," Arthur replied with crossed arms and a smile. "So what exactly is it you're working on here? I can only recognize what half of it does from a cursory glance. I'd need to take a more invasive approach if I wanted to learn more, but then again I could always just ask."

Gaige stepped aside and answered "A fast-travel station. Capable of digitally breaking down a person and their equipment and sending that to a different station."

Arthur scratched at his chin and replied "Sounds like a pretty big project. What about this?" Arthur reached for Gaige's Shadow Anarchist, but she grabbed his wrist and exclaimed "Sorry Arthur, but that is off limits to people touching." She picked up Shadow Anarchist and held it in her arms, proclaiming "This is a very special weapon to me, so I don't like people touching it."

"I can tell," Arthur replied rubbing his wrist, his eyes lingering on the robotic limb that had grabbed him before he raised his gaze to eye level once more. "Then might I trouble you to allow me to place a finger on it? I'm interested in hearing its Voice, but at the moment I can't do so without physical contact."

"_What the hell does he mean by 'Voice'?"_ Gaige thought before she replied "I don't know."

"It's kinda my thing. I love looking at new technology. It's like meeting new people, but better," he admitted, scratching the back of his head."

"_Ruby thinks like that. So cute."_ Gaige thought before she replied "I guess so."

"I won't need very long," Arthur replied, before placing his index finger over the firing mechanism. "Hmmm... Mmhmmm..." he hummed to himself, eyes closed in thought as he stroked his chin with his free hand. "Ah, you don't say..." he absentmindedly muttered to himself. "Hm, well that's certainly interesting," he said before removing his finger from the weapon. "The Shadow Anarchist was made with a lot of love."

Gaige cuddled Shadow Anarchist and replied "Yeah, Shadow really was."

"You truly are a technological savant."

"Thanks Arthur, you're pretty cool yourself."

"Thank you," Arthur returned. "By the way, total noob question, but how'd you attach your prosthetic after amputating the original with a Particle Saw?" Gaige raised an eyebrow and questioned "Uh, how the hell could you know that? It's really fucking creepy that you know that."

"When you grabbed my hand earlier, I heard the "Voice" of your prosthetic," he replied pointing to her hand, which had a hell of a grip. Of course it could crush concrete, so, you know. "My Semblance, Metal Sound, allows me to hear the metaphysical voice of whatever technology I touch. Basically anything created through the application of scientific knowledge for practical purposes, not just guns or machinery."

Gaige nodded her head and replied "That's really cool." She was about to say something else when Ruby called "Gaige!" Gaige and Arthur looked over to see Ruby skipping over to them with a paper bag. "I brought you lunch." Ruby proclaimed as she handed Gaige the bag. "Thanks Ruby. This is Arthur Asimov. Arthur, this is Ruby Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rose," Arthur replied with a slight bow. "So, how long have the two been dating, if you don't mind me asking?" It was Ruby's turn to raise her eyebrow and question "How could you know that? Kinda creepy."

In response to that, he placed his index and middle fingers to his right temple, his right pupil glowing before a pair of purple holograms, shaped like gears spinning in opposite direction with one inside the other, leapt out into the air. "Let's just say Gaige isn't the only one with a prosthetic. My Solid Eye allows me to read Aura signatures, concentrations, and composition within the Emotional Spectrum. That's how I could tell that the two of you were dating, because elements of your Aura had become transposed into the others base composition," he explained before letting the holograms return to his eye. The two paid closer scrutiny to it, and true to form it was a retinal prosthesis, possibly composed of some kind of nanoceramic so the material wouldn't agitate the socket. "Why exactly do you have a prosthetic eye?" Gaige questioned.

"Eh, accidents happen," Arthur replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I may've built it myself, but that was in a climate-controlled environment loaded with specialized equipment, I needed a group of specialists to put it in, and I still have to get checked out every couple months to make sure there's no glial tissue buildup," he admitted. "The fact that you could put yours on, in your shed, with only one hand all by yourself, with no long-lasting complications shows the extent of your ability," he complimented.

Gaige smiled and replied "Thanks Arthur. Serious ego booster right there." Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled "As if that wasn't big enough already."

"Well, it's been fun hanging out with you two, but I'll get out of your hair. Have a class to get to," he said waving over his shoulder as he left.

Gaige exclaimed "Don't be a stranger Arthur. It'd be cool to hang around a techno geek more often."

Arthur waved them of and started heading into the school. He pulled out his scroll and looked at the time, seeing that he should be in his Small Units Tactics class.

"_Well, let's see how the professor will react to this."_ Arthur thought as he opened the door to the classroom. The classroom had a very… different vibe than most classrooms had. Students were sitting on the desks as the professor had a rifle in his hands and shooting at a cardboard cutout of a Beowolf. All the rounds hit the Beowolf in the arms and legs.

"As you can tell, any good escape starts with immobilizing your enemy." The professor exclaimed. "Shots to the arms and legs stops them in their tracks." The professor had short brown hair that was his a spiked style. His blue button shirt was wrinkled and the tie he wore around his neck was loose. There was a dermal implant grafted above his left eye that looked like a connotation of military rank.

"Excuse me professor." Arthur stated. "I'm Arthur C. Asimov."

The professor looked at Arthur with a raised eyebrow and replied "That's cool… and I should care because?"

"Um, because this is my class?"

"We'll see about that. Jaune! Get the class roster!"

A blonde haired kid wearing a jacket with armor plates handed the professor his scroll. The professor looked over a list, nodding and replying "Yep, looks like you're supposed to be here. Next time, just show the fuck up on time, copasetic?"

Arthur looked at the professor with a confused look since he never really heard a member of academia talk like that. "Um, sure, profess-"

"And stop with the Professor bullshit, its Doctor."

"Doctor? Of what?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Being a mother fucking badass! I've got a doctorate of Badassitude!"

Jaune pointed out "Um, Axton? I don't think that's a real thing to be a doctor in."

Axton groaned "It is on Pandora… whatever. Anyway, you see how I work in class… it's pretty chill since I don't like to work."

Arthur scratched the top of his head and replied "Um, okay. This is-"

"Strange? Well, that's what happens when an alien is teaching class. So our next lesson is…"

From the back of the class a high pitched electronic voice proclaimed "Minion!" Arthur looked back to see a team walking with the leader holding what looked like a yellow metal box, a blue-lensed camera in the center acting as an eye. The leader put the box down and a wheel popped out of the bottom, a spindly pair of arms from the sides.

"What do you want Claptrap?" Axton groaned.

"I wanted to see how my other minion's studies were going! And to see how you were doing as their instructor!"

"They're doing fine. Now leave."

Arthur looked at the robot with a raised eyebrow, since it looked like Claptrap had been through a good amount of abuse. Placing his hand atop its "shoulder" told him the full story. "Um, Mr. Axton?" Arthur spoke up after digesting what Claptrap's "Voice" had told him.

"Yes Arthur?" Axton sighed.

"Would it be alright if I took a look at this robot? He looks a bit beaten up, and since the two of you seem to know one another, I thought it'd be prudent if I ask you first before cracking him open."

"I'd talk to Ozpin first, but be my guest. But I feel like the only thing that could help Claptrap here would be a scrap heap."

Claptrap spoke up "Minion! You shouldn't bad mouth your master!"

"Fuck off, you rolling trashcan."

Arthur knelt down to Claptrap's level, appraising the visual damage while speculating just how bad it was on the inside. "Hello there, Claptrap. How would you feel about getting an upgrade?"

Claptrap looked to him and replied "I would LOVE an upgrade! Lead the way!"

Arthur looked to Axton and requested "Permission to go see Professor Ozpin?"

Axton replied "Granted. Good luck."

"You guys don't mind if I take him off your hands, do you?" he asked turning to Team CRDL. "Oh dear god please do." Cardin practically pleaded. "Well alright then," Arthur said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Come along, Claptrap. To the principal's office!" he said scooping the little robot up in one arm before bolting off. "Well, that kid's weird. Even by Pandoran standards." Axton muttered before returning to his lesson plan.

One week later…

The Vault Hunters sat with Teams RWBY and JNPR at their table, dominating it as usual. Axton, Maya, Salvador and Krieg were going over lesson plans for their classes as Gaige and Ruby looked over the plans for the Fast-Travel Station. Yang chatted with Blake while she read with Zer0 by her side. It was pretty normal for them when Maya pointed out "You guys know what I've noticed? Claptrap hasn't been around for a while."

Axton explained "Yeah, some new guy came along and took Claptrap. Said something about giving him upgrades. I told the kid good luck."

"Did he have white hair and wear a lab coat?" Gaige questioned. Axton nodded and Gaige replied "That's Arthur. Guy's pretty smart."

Zer0 chimed in "Upgrading Claptrap? I doubt that is possible." Krieg was about to add to the conversation when the doors to the cafeteria flew open with Claptrap rolling through.

"May I have your attention please!" He announced. What they all noticed was that he no longer looked like he crawled out of a trash heap; his chassis was new and well-polished, his arms had new servos, and the tire that served as his means of locomotion had brand new treads like an all-terrain vehicle. "Presenting the mechanical savant! Master Arthur Asimov! Giver of weapons and returner-to of Stair-Climbing Sub-Routines!" The man of the conversation walked through the open doors with his new robotic shadow, fiddling with something on his wrist before letting the sleeve fall.

"Heya Gaige. Hey Ruby." Arthur greeted. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" Everyone shifted a bit and allowed Arthur to take a seat at the table.

"Shall I fetch you sustenance, master?" Claptrap questioned.

"Sure. Just get my usual."

Claptrap rolled off to get Arthur's food, allowing Axton to question "So, how went the 'upgrades' for Claptrap?"

"To be honest, I didn't have to do all that much to return him to top form," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulder. "Your FR4G-TP Prototype, Fragrap, got kinda totaled after his last mission, but after combing through his software and cracking him open I was able to bring his combat programs back online."

Gaige turned and questioned "What? I couldn't find anything. Where did you find his combat programing?"

"The circuit boards were behind his built-in Digistruct Module, right around where the heart would be," Arthur answered as he tapped at his own chest. The fact that "Fragtrap" _had _a built-in Digistruct Module was news to them, since the only ones they knew of were used at Catch-a-Ride station, or Gaige's arm. "_That _was nearly totaled by the anti-robot hollow point rounds that guy in the mask took to him when he ceased being useful after all that business with the Lost Legion on Elpis. At least if the video logs I was able to restore were accurate."

"Wait… so Fragtrap was on Elpis during that time? And actually contributed?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, Fragtrap's seen all _kinds _of crazy stuff before he met you all," Arthur commented. "I mean, I get that after the Constructor, Combat Loaders, and their kamikaze variants were created, that _maybe _Fragtrap might've been considered obsolete, but did that Handsome Jack guy _really _have to take him out to the ice, put two in his chassis, and then rip his eye right out of the camera-socket?" Zer0 responded "Sounds like Jack's M.O. to me. When you've filled your purpose, he gets rid of you."

Almost on cue, "Fragtrap" rolled up to Arthur and exclaimed "Master Arthur! I have returned with your sustenance!" he said cutting right through the conversation, placing a tray on the table where Arthur sat. Upon it was a glass of milk, a plate loaded up with bacon, sausage links, and a pork chop, as well as a salad bowl on the side.

"Thank you," Arthur nodded as he turned to his meal, groaning slightly at the sight of the salad. "Ugh. I hate eating the food my food eats," he moaned as he idly poked at said salad with his fork.

Maya pointed her fork at Arthur and exclaimed "Eat the salad. You need to maintain a balanced diet."

Fragtrap questioned "Master, shall I dispose of the adherent vegetables?"

Arthur shook his head and replied "No need. Maya is correct, I need to maintain a balanced diet. Healthy body, healthy mind" Arthur said before wolfing down the salad, a grimace on his face before he began digging into his meat, his face lighting up instantly.

"Geez, I'm surprised that 'Fragtrap' hasn't started calling our new friend _King_ Arthur," Yang chuckled.

"Brilliant idea Yellow Minion!" Fragtrap exclaimed, before turning to his "Master". "If it pleases milord."

"King Arthur..." he hummed while waving a piece of bacon about. "I like it. Let it be, Fragtrap."

"Excellent! Minions! You will now listen to King Arthur!"

Krieg turned to Fragtrap and questioned "What are you talking about?"

Fragtrap explained "Since you are all my minions, and I am a servant of King Arthur, therefore you are all soldiers within King Arthur's Royal Army!"

Everyone turned to Arthur and slowly shook their heads, but Arthur was a little more involved with his pork chop. He looked up and questioned with a sausage link in his mouth. "What?"

Salvador laughed "No matter what Craptrap says amigo, we are not your minions."

Gaige added "Yeah, all of the adults at this table are your teachers, so I wouldn't get on their bad side."

Fragtrap added "Of course, Teenage Minion and Red Minion shall become noble Paladins, due to the high esteem which they are held in King Arthur's eyes."

Ruby replied "Ooooo. I like that, Paladin Ruby. Doesn't it have nice ring to it sweetie?"

Gaige chuckled as she put her arm around Ruby's shoulders "It sure does dear. What would that make me?"

"What about Grandmaster Blacksmith? If we're going archaic with our nicknames," Arthur replied, getting into the whole "King" spiel that his new minion had cooked up for him.

Axton called "Dibs on Knight-Commander. It just sounds badass."

Krieg chuckled "I'm pretty sure we aren't playing Bunkers and Badasses, but if we must have a bit of fun, I'll be Berserker."

Salvador cheered "Gunslinger! As usual, what about you Zer0?"

Blake lowered her book a bit and questioned "Is that really a question? He'd be the Grandmaster Assassin."

Zer0 chuckled "Wow. A Grand Master? I feel honored. I'm guessing you'd be… rogue… definitely rogue."

Maya chuckled "We should talk to Tina about starting up a game. I'm sure that she would enjoy bringing her game to Remnant."

Axton exclaimed "Wait, if Claptrap-"

"Fragtrap," Arthur corrected.

"Fine. If Fragtrap is here… who's been watching CRDL?"

"Oh, don't worry..." Arthur replied, a grin pulling at his face as he waved a sausage link about on the end of his for. "Those four sex-offenders are still being adequately punished. Hmhmhmhmhm. Haaaahahahaha!" he said before breaking out into full-blown manaical laughter. Not all that much unlike Gaige when she got too many stocks of Anarchy.

"Yes, for King Arthur's less trustworthy minions are being held under close scrutiny by my very own Miniontraps!" the little combat robot explained before pulling out his own Scroll, like what the teachers used only in Hyperion Yellow. On it were live feeds of each member of CRDL going about their daily tasks, the cameras moving about over shoulder-level and orbiting around them. Even though Claptrap _himself _was not there, they actually looked even _more _miserable, if their slumped shoulders and the bags under their eyes were any indicator.

"Well, alright then. As long as you're complying with Professor Ozpin's instructions." Axton replied.

"So what brings you to Beacon, amigo?" Salvador questioned.

"Knowledge, and to help betterment all of Remnant against the forces of Grimm," Arthur replied. "Beacon is one of the top schools for those who wish to cultivate knowledge as a weapon, and after my work with the Atlesian Military, I chose to further my education."

Ruby questioned "Is the Atlesian Military where you got your Solid Eye?"

Maya questioned "Solid Eye? What does that do?"

"Arthur says that he can see Auras with his eye. He could tell that Gaige and I are dating just from analyzing their composition."

Axton pointed his fork at Arthur and exclaimed "Prove it. Tell us who at this table is dating."

"Challenge accepted," Arthur replied as he placed his fingers to his temple, the dual-gears appearing before his eye. "Let's see... Zer0 and the girl next to him are very close, and have been so for a long time."

Zer0 smiled and put his arm around the girl next to him, proclaiming "Blake and I have been dating a long time."

"Next we have you two," he said panning down the table. "Pyrrha Nikos, and the blond kid, are close as well, though _their _spiritual connection is much newer than Zer0's is with Blake." Everyone looked to the two of them with raised eyebrows. "When were you going to tell us this?" Ruby questioned. Jaune replied nervously "We were going to wait until we were comfortable before telling you guys." Krieg exclaimed. "You know you guys could have talked to us, we're your friends."

"Well, I don't have enough data on _this _topic, but I would guess that Kreig and the girl with the short orange hair are pretty close," Arthur said turning his eye to them. "_How _close they are I can't quantify, but that's mostly because deciphering personal bonds by analyzing two or more people's Aura is still a relatively new science." Krieg smiled and answered "Nora and I are close… she was the one who brought me to the surface and help bring order. That, and she's basically like a daughter to me." Arthur nodded and proclaimed "And finally, Yang and Axton." Everyone looked to those two as Axton defended "Now before _any_ of you jump to conclusions, Yang and I are not dating." Yang finished "We're wingmen. Ladies love a handsome single father, doing all he can to make sure his baby girl has a good life."

"Oh, so you're _single _then?" he asked smiling at the blond, running his fingers through his hair. "Indeed I am. Why? Looking for a good time?" Yang responded. "Easy there Yang. We don't know enough about this one yet for you to be making moves on him."

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting all of you, but I've got to get going," Arthur said getting up from his seat as he finished. "Gentleman," he bowed as he picked up his plate. "Ladies," he added winking in Yang's direction and flashing another smile. "Schnee," he said in a flat tone before turning on his heel and walking off.

"My liege!" Fragtrap suddenly exclaimed. "One of your minions has self-activated, and is heading this way?!"

"Which one?" Arthur asked gaining a serious expression.

"The one that Professor Oculus sent to you for fine-tuning!"

"Ugh, how many times to I have to tell those guys, do _not _send anything my way if it runs the risk of self-activating!" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Enemy contact in ten seconds!" Fragtrap added, sounding more serious than he ever had. Motes of blue light began to glitter around his frame, before a green beret with the Vault Hunter symbol on the front, shoulder guards, and an army green combat webbing digistructed into place. "I'm combat ready!" he exclaimed before drawing a Dahl assault rifle, slotting in a fresh mag and pulling back the slide. Zer0 stood up and grabbed his blade, Maya drew her sabre, and Axton pulled out an assault rifle. "Enjoy your lunch people," Arthur said rolling up his right sleeve, revealing a metallic white bracelet with a plate of blue armor on the top. "I can clean up my own mess."

The next moment the cafeteria doors burst open, and a large black sphere floated into the room, the single large optic mounted on the front making it resemble a giant eyeball, minus the numerous spikes sticking out in all directions. A low rumbling echoed through the hall air as motes of light began to gather within the thing's eye, arcs of electricity dancing across the spines lining its frame. Before it could finish charging however, a burst from Fragtrap caught it right in the eye, the machine howling angrily before its gaze shifted from its original target. Locking eye with the little robot would prove to be a mistake, because as soon as it had, the little robot locked and loaded a Jakobs sniper rifle before firing another shot dead center, a crack spreading across the lens, though the edges began to glow as the nanoreactive material began to fix itself. Fragtrap fired more rounds from across the cafeteria, but the "Oculus" was smart enough to shift its gaze, its black chassis making the rounds bounce off, before it began to float towards the little robot and fire off smaller violet energy blasts.

As the little robot began to strafe out of the way, opting for a Vladof pistol, Arthur threw his hand out to the side, a cylindrical handle with a pair of finger-placed buttons and a thumb trigger leaping out of the bottom of the bracelet into his hand. Bringing it forward, the blue armor atop the bracelet leapt forward before armor plates began to race back along his forearm, stopping just short of the elbow, white plating circling around the underside of his arm, while a grey cannon folded out in front of his hand. Reaching into his left pocket with his free hand, he pulled a white ammo belt with gunmetal grey rounds free before slotting the end into the side of his arm cannon, the mechanism greedily devouring the ammo before a _***ka-click* **_signified it was loaded. A red gear-shaped cursor appearing over his eye, the white-haired teen turned his armament toward the machine chasing Fragtrap and firing energy blasts, only for the little robot to zig and zag across the floor, dodging shots as he strafed backwards.

"Fragtrap! Tag in!" Arthur shouted, the little robot diving under a table and out of sight, while the Oculus turned around towards the source of the new sound. Pressing his thumb on the trigger, a _***whirr***_ing sound echoed from the exhaust ports on his arm cannon before rounds surrounded in white light were fired, splashing against the orb's surface and jostling it in place. "Hm. I guess military-grade armor plating _is _tougher than Grimm," Arthur hummed to himself as the Oculus initiated another charging sequence like before. "Let's see if you're tougher than _this_," he said pressing one of the triggers with his index finger, before pressing the thumb-trigger again. This time the rounds were _green_, and when they splashed against the Oculus' frame, it left behind splashes of acid. Pressing another finger trigger, the brunette fired another set of rounds, this one red, and lighting the acid-covered mech on fire. Another change, and blue rounds shot forth, the machine lighting up like a Christmas tree as jolts of electricity arced along its points. A final change, and this time yellow-colored rounds shot out, a myriad of explosions peppering the Oculus and buffering it back into the wall, its spikes pinning it in place. "Hey Fragtrap, you alright?"

"Yes, my liege!"

"Good. You wanna finish this thing off? Show your _minions _whose boss and how much of a badass you are?"

"At your command, my liege!"

**Cue - 1812 Overture by Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky (Finale)**

Suddenly, the 1812 Overture began to play, and more motes of light appeared around Fragtrap before something _else _digistructed into place over his frame. Atop his head was a yellow canvas sail with a pirate hat instead of a crow's nest, and above and below each arm was an old-fashioned cannon. As the finale to the song began to play, cannonballs began firing in time with the music, each one somehow larger than the mouth of the cannon they fired from, and exploding violently against the Oculus' frame. At the end, the final dozen cannonballs completely destroyed the rogue mech... as well as the wall immediately behind it.

"Well... that escalated quickly," Arthur thought aloud as he looked at the hole in the wall, to the pile of robot parts strewn across the ground.

"At least robots can't feel pain." Krieg grumbled as he observed the carnage.

"Actually, that is a common misconception," Fragtrap corrected. "Robots do in fact feel pain, just in _slooow _motion. This one died in incredible agony."

"Good thing I don't have to clean this up," Arthur stated as he flicked his wrist, the spent bullet magazine being ejected from his arm cannon, which returned to its collapsed state.

"Yes. You have minions for that!" Fragtrap proclaimed as he pulled out his scroll. "Minions! Your glorious leader, _and _King, have made a mess within the cafeteria that requires cleaning. Once you have cleaned up the dead robot parts, return them to _these _coordinates," he said keying a set of directions to the message. "And if you so much as _skimp _on the little stuff, I will _***beep* **_you in the _***beep***_ing face, you _***beep***_ing _***beep***_wad sex offenders!" he growled out, his optical sensor turning a baleful red. Probably an electrical throwback from his time as the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap.

"I'm still trying to figure out why the Atlesian Military _has _profanity sub-routines, if none of their robots actually _use_ it," Arthur thought to himself as he walked off, Fragtrap remaining behind to oversee the work as Team CRDL shuffled into the room, a quartet of miniature floating Claptraps hovering around their heads and chattering- "Hey, listen!" -every couple of seconds.

"Hey Yang." Axton called.

"Yeah Ax?" Yang replied.

"Remember what I said about you making moves on him?"

"Yeah."

"I completely take it back. You should definitely make moves on him."

Gaige joked "I might go for him myself if I decided to switch teams."

Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaige and whined "Don't do that, then I'll be alone."

Zer0 exclaimed "I think he's a perfect match for our little group." Everyone had to agree that Arthur was a pretty special individual, certainly good to join the group.

**A/N: **Heyo! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took a large amount of work since it was a collaboration with NeoNazo356 because Arthur C. Asimov is his character. Using his points, he gave me the concept of the character and it has been implemented. Well, regardless, hope you enjoyed it! PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until Next time!

-Chief


	44. Chapter 44: Team RWBY Adventures

**A/N: **Heyo! How's everyone doing? Well, my dumb ass forgot to give you guys questions for last chapter! So please, have a double dose of questions today!

10: When Arthur says he thinks seeing new tech is like meeting new people but better, who is Arthur quoting?

20: Oculus is based off of an enemy/ boss from a different game. What is the enemy/ boss?

30: Arthur C. Asimov's name is based off of two famous science fiction authors, who are these authors?

So, these pertain to last chapter and answers will be given next chapter along with this chapter's answers. Regardless, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 44: Team RWBY Adventures ft. Sir Hammerlock

Most of Team RWBY with the addition of Gaige and the subtraction of Ruby sat in their room and awaited Ruby's return. She had a run in with a masked individual who hacked into the Atlas Communication Tower and Ruby was being questioned. As soon as the door flew open, every nearly tackled Ruby with Yang questioning "What happened?" Ruby chuckled nervously since she was put on the spot so quickly. She was finally let into the room and explained what happened, putting emphasis on bringing up the hide out in the south east.

"Well that was a risky move." Weiss proclaimed behind crossed arms. "A risk that was worth taking… and paid off." Gaige added as she stood behind Ruby, arms wrapped around her waist and chin on Ruby's shoulder. "I think you handled it well." Blake complimented from Weiss' bed. "I hope so." Ruby grumbled, unsure of herself. "You did great, my little rose." Gaige complimented before pecking Ruby's cheek.

"God you two are disgusting." Yang grumbled as she patted Ruby's other shoulder. "But I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby. Oh! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang started walking towards the desk as Ruby questioned "What's that?"

"I don't know. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together."

Ruby practically squealed "Ooooooooh! Something from home!" Ruby shot out of Gaige's grip so fast it nearly tore Gaige's chin off and attempted to take the package from Yang, who held it just barely out of Ruby's reach. As Ruby attempted to take the tube from Yang's hands, the contents fell out of the bottom. A dark gray tube hit the ground and began to bounce, prompting everyone to get close and look with Gaige drawing her Florentine SMG. The dark grey tube eventually took its real form, a grey and white Welsh corgi.

The dog yipped twice before Yang and Ruby squealed, Ruby cheering "Zwei!" Ruby immediately picked the small dog up in her arms as Blake questioned "Your dad sent you a dog!?" Weiss added "Through the mail!" Gaige laughed "I like your Dad's style! It's awesome!" Zwei happily licked Ruby's face as Yang responded "Yeah, he does stuff like this all the time."

"You mean this has happened before!? Wicked! Anyway, PUPPY!"

Gaige went to Zwei and she held out her hand for the corgi to get her scent. Zwei sniffed Gaige's hand a few times and then licked at her fingers. "Yay! Zwei likes you!" Ruby cheered as Gaige scratched at Zwei's ears. "Your father or your dog?" Blake questioned from the top of Ruby's buck, her head barely poking out from behind the foot board. "You mean to tell me…" Weiss began to question as she got closer to Zwei. "That this mangy… drooling… mutt is going to wive with us forwever!?" Gaige stared at Weiss with a raised eyebrow as she started to transition into baby talk.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Gaige questioned. "Oh yes he is! Oh yes he is!" Weiss went on, oblivious to Gaige's question. "Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake asked. "What's the matter Blake? Not a dog person?" Gaige chuckled. Blake didn't answer, she simply narrowed her eyes in annoyance at Gaige.

"I should convince Zer0 to get a dog. He seems like a dog person." Gaige laughed. "Don't you dare." Blake stated coldly. Over the school intercom, Professor Goodwitch announced "Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater." Zwei jumped out of Ruby's arms and ran to Weiss' bed, jumping to try and get to Blake. "Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone all week." Weiss pointed out. Yang reached into the tube and exclaimed "There's a letter!" She held it up and read aloud "Dear girls, I'm leaving the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love, Taiyang"

Yang upturned the tube and a large number of small tin cans fell from the tube, covering Zwei. "What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss questioned. A can fell from the tube and bopped Zwei on the head before falling to the ground. Gaige snatched the tube from Yang's hand and questioned "How the fuck is that even possible!" She looked into the tube and blurted "How!? This is just a normal tube! How did it do that?!"

"Well that settles it!" Yang exclaimed. "Come on girls! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Blake jumped from the bed, to the desk and out the door as quick as possible as Weiss baby talked "Oh I'm going to miss you so much! We're going to be best friends!" As she left, Zwei turned to Ruby, who had a thinking look on her face, and Gaige, who was trying to figure out the physics of the mailing tube. Gaige, finally giving up on the tube, tossed it aside and questioned "Whatcha thinking about Rosy?" Ruby turned to her and replied "I've got an idea."

Ruby and Gaige finally caught up with the rest of the team, but Ruby now carrying a Beacon backpack, as they entered the amphitheater. "Quiet! Quiet please." Professor Goodwitch announced as the teams got set up in their appropriate school. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Professor Goodwitch exclaimed before she let Professor Ozpin take the stage. "Today we stand together, united. " Professor Ozpin started. "Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago the largest war in recorded history came to an end."

"It was a war of ignorance, and greed, and oppression. It was a war that was about more than borders or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for more than countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art, which was something many of us could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come, and it is a trend that is held to this very day."

"We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity… through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united, but this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsman and huntresses work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission."

Screens began to appear along the sides of the amphitheater, displaying the different missions that the first year students could volunteer for. "Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days." Ozpin continued. "Others may work with the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to stay safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." The students clapped as Professor Ozpin exited the stage. "This is perfect!" Ruby exclaimed. "All we have to do is find a huntsman working in the southeast!" Yang agreed "Yeah! We just have to follow them around by day, and slip away by night." Gaige agreed "Yeah! It's the perfect plan!"

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested. Team GRWBY (addition of Gaige) went over to the Search and Destroy missions to check and see if they could get what they were hoping for. "Here it is!" Ruby pointed out. "Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out." Blake added "Well, it's in the southeast." Yang added "Sounds perfect." Gaige cheered "Additional comment!"

Everyone looked at Gaige with raised eyebrows as she responded "I felt left out." Ruby snorted and sighed "Oh, you're so cute Gaige."

"Not as cute as you."

Yang made a vomiting sound as Weiss urged "Can we please hurry this along?" Ruby picked the mission and entered the team name, but an error appeared stating "MISSION UNAVAILABLE TO FIRST YEAR STUDENTS". Weiss proclaimed "Wonderful." As Gaige added the polar opposite of response of "Well shit." Blake questioned "Anyone have any other ideas?"

Ruby suggested "We mail ourselves there!" Professor Ozpin responded "Well, that's one option." Team GRWBY turned to see Professor Ozpin walking to them with his scroll open as he continued "Unfortunately we've determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students." Gaige questioned "What about if the team had a Mechromancer and an Assassin working with them?" Blake interrupted "Zer0 is off on a mission with F0ur, remember?"

"Oh yeah… well then just a Mechromancer?"

Professor Ozpin chuckled and replied "Regardless, it seems that particular region is very popular. IN fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose." Yang, Blake and Weiss' eyes narrowed as they turned to Ruby and Gaige, Ruby scratching the back of her head while Gaige whistled nonchalantly. "Why, we have no idea what would make you think that." Gaige stated in her best fake 'I don't know what you mean voice'. Ozpin simply nodded and continued "How about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Professor Ozpin hit a few keys on his scroll, presumably unlocking the Quadrant 5 mission for Team RWBY to take.

"We won't let you down. Thank you sir." Ruby thanked. "Do not thank me for this." Professor Ozpin replied. "Teamwork and persistence have taken you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can send you back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Professor Ozpin began to walk away, leaving Team GRWBY to look at each other nervously… until Professor Ozpin came back and 'encouraged' "Good luck." The team made their way out of the amphitheater and Yang grumbled "Well that wasn't exactly uplifting." Blake pointed out "But it's the truth."

Ruby went on "I know it will be tough but I know we can do it!" Gaige added "Because we're a team of certified badasses." A Beacon student ran past them shouting "Hey! Team CFVY is back!" There was practically a hallway of students for Team CFVY as they exited their airship and made their way to the school. Team GRWBY made their way up and Blake called "Velvet! Are you okay?" Velvet turned and replied "Yeah, I had Yatsutashi to watch out for me." Weiss pointed out "Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. It was just… there were just so many."

Gaige nodded and patted her shoulder, comforting "I know that feeling. As long as you and your team made it back okay." Velvet smiled and replied "Thanks Gaige. Well, I have to go. I'll see you all when you get back." Velvet turned and rejoined her team, leaving Team GRWBY in the open. "We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." Ruby encouraged. "Certified badasses… all I'm saying." Gaige added.

"Right." Blake agreed. Ruby continued "Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Team GRWBY went to meet their huntsman, only to find Professor Oobleck. "Hello girls! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He questioned. "Professor Oobleck?" Weiss responded.

"Yes! I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary girls! Seeing as how you've opted to shadow on what is no essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations! Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations that we may stumble upon. I packed all of the essentials myself, plotted our air course and readied the airship. And…"

Professor Oobleck shot forward and horribly invaded Weiss' personal space, correcting "It's _Doctor_ Oobleck. I didn't earn my PhD for _fun_, thank you very much." Gaige raised her hand and Dr. Oobleck reacted "Yes Ms. Gaige!"

"Can you repeat what you just said?"

"Which part?"

"Everything after 'Yes'."

"I would if we had the time, but according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind… schedule!

Professor Oobleck shot off to the air ship, leaving Team GRWBY in the dust, confusion and disappointment. Ruby attempted to lighten the mood as she proclaimed "Well, alright then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Professor Ooooooobleck… yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Gaige held her fingers apart about an inch and replied "Just a bit." From behind them Nora cheered "Save the world?!" Everyone turned to see Team JNPR walking over to them.

Nora (being overly dramatic) exclaimed "You're going on world saving missions without us?! I'm hurt… sad. Maybe a little hungry, but that's not your fault, Ren!" Ren simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, as he usually did. Jaune questioned "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?" Ruby responded "Oh, just outside of the kingdom…" Nora cheered "Hey! So are we!"

Pyrrha explained "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow a sheriff of a nearby village." Ren went on "We set off tomorrow." Everyone heard Neptune proclaim "Then you can party with us tonight!" They turned to see Neptune and Sun walking over to them. Neptune continued "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Gaige noticed that Jaune had the face of a star struck fan girl, which prompted Gaige to deliver a swift strike to the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Jaune snapped at Gaige. "For fan girling over Neptune. It's unmanly and you need as much manliness as you could possibly get." Jaune sighed like he knew what she was talking about and dropped it there. Sun continued "We normally go to the city with you guys, _which _means everything's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know… normal." Ruby was going to say something when Dr. Oobleck shouted "_Four _minutes! Ladies!" Ruby held up her thumb and replied nervously "Well… wish us luck!"

The teams disbanded and headed to their appropriate directions. The air ship flew over Vale with Team GRWBY and Dr. Oobleck heading to Vale's southeast. Yang proclaimed to Dr. Oobleck "I never really saw you as a fighter, Dr. Oobleck." Dr. Oobleck replied "I admit, I fancy myself as an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Ruby tilted her head and questioned "Like the mushroom?"

Blake leaned over and exclaimed "Those are truffles."

"Like the sprout?"

Yang leaned in and answered "Those are Brussels."

"Like the dance?"

Gaige replied "That's the Hustle, are we really fucking doing this?" Dr. Oobleck continued "Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Weiss questioned "What does history have to do with this?"

"Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

Gaige questioned "I could follow Krieg's psycho rambling better than I could follow that." Weiss translated "He's saying that history is very important, but what it means at the moment is I'm very lost." Dr. Oobleck continued "The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, _but_ it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Ruby enlightened "Mountain Glenn." Gaige questioned "What was Mountain Glenn?"

Yang explained "It was an expansion of Vale… but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Dr. Oobleck declared "Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder. Gaige chuckled "Wow. Sounds like… 90% of Pandora. So it would be the opportune place for a hideout." Dr. Oobleck smiled and exclaimed "Precisely." The air ship found them a 'safe' place to drop, so the group disembarked with their weapons ready.

Dr. Oobleck called "Ladies! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" All of the girls nod in agreement until Dr. Oobleck barked "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school." Ruby replied "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Dr. Oobleck muttered to himself "She does have a point." Gaige groaned "This is some fucked up bandit logic there."

Dr. Oobleck went on "Very well, Ruby; Leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return." Ruby attempted to argue "But I, well uh- "

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with..."

Ruby's bag began to shake until Zwei poked his head out of the bag, drawing everyone's attention to him. Gaige groaned "Fuck me." Ruby whispered to Zwei "Get back in the bag." Zwei barked in response instead of going back to hiding, causing Gaige to face palm with her normal hand. Dr. Oobleck proclaimed "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a _dog_?" Gaige raised her hand and announced "I have the reason why."

"Please explain."

"Um, dogs have very high senses of smell and perception of sound, so having a dog would be very beneficial to our mission?"

"Brilliant! Ruby, you are a genius!"

Blake questioned "So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Dr. Oobleck exclaimed "Ah, yes, straight to the chase. I like it! As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm." Ruby questioned "Uh, what?"

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

Everyone turned with their weapons drawn to see a lone Beowolf. "Stop!" Dr. Oobleck ordered, causing everyone to lower their weapons. The girls gave Dr. Oobleck a questioning look, causing him to explain "There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." Gaige chuckled "That sounds like bandits… only Grimm bathe more often." Ruby questioned "So… what now?"

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey."

Blake questioned "So how long do we wait?"

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack."

The group turned to see the rest of the pack, making the Beowolf count roughly six total. Dr. Oobleck, continuing his streak of point out the obvious, exclaimed "And now they've seen us." Weiss questioned "What?" Dr. Oobleck jumped to her ear and shouted "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Ruby questioned "I take it that tracking them is out of the question?"

"An accurate assumption, yes."

Yang questioned "What's the plan then?" Before Dr. Oobleck could answer, the crack of a sniper rifle echoed and took the head off of a Beowolf. Everyone looked to Ruby, who still had Crescent Rose held up in its scythe form. "Who took the shot?" Weiss questioned. The crack of a rifle echoed again, another Beowolf going headless.

"I don't know who it is, but they are good! Like, Zer0 good!" Ruby exclaimed. "Why would Zer0 be here?" Blake questioned as another sniper crack went off. Yang answered with a sly smile "Maybe get a little open aired fun with his girl?" Weiss rolled her eyes and pointed out "Well, it looks like our over watch is making himself known." Everyone turned to look and spotted a man who looked more like he belonged on a safari than an abandoned area.

The one major thing about the man was the mechanical arm and leg, the leg being placed on the top of a Beowolf corpse while the arm held a sniper rifle. He held up a device that all of them noticed as an ECHO device as it snapped a picture. "Hammerlock!" Gaige cheered as she ran over to her old compatriot. Sir Hammerlock turned and responded "Why Gaige! How thrilling it is to see you here! I was beginning to suspect that I wouldn't see any friendly faces around here." The rest of the group caught up to Gaige as she held out her metal hand and exclaimed "Metal Bump." Sir Hammerlock chuckled "Ah yes! Our formal greeting of 'bumping' out metal extremities! Friendship, ho!"

The two bumped metal fists and Dr. Oobleck questioned "Gaige! Who is our new companion in our group?" Sir Hammerlock stepped up and introduced "I am Sir Hammerlock! I am a zoologist from Pandora. I am currently working on my almanac, Beasts of Pandora. I must say, the creatures of your planet are much more violent than those of Pandora. From what I have observed, these beasts don't actually eat. They merely kill for the sake of killing."

"Ah! I see you are a man of intellect! May I ask you to join us within our mission?"

"I would love to! I could write a new almanac! But, first, may I get introductions from you?"

Gaige jumped up and exclaimed "Allow me! This is Doctor Oobleck, Professor of History over at Beacon Academy, the most prestigious school for training huntsman and huntresses." Sir Hammerlock held out his normal hand and exclaimed "How wonderful is it to meet another member of academia! It is very difficult to find others of intelligence among Pandora. Many would rather _eat_ your brain than pick it."

"It is good to meet those that are _actually _of academia. Although the other Vault Hunters are doing an exquisite job of instructing our young huntsman and huntresses on the studies of Pandora."

"The Vault Hunters? Teaching? I'm not sure we are discussing the same Vault Hunters."

Yang exclaimed "Yeah, Axton teaches Small Units Tactics when dealing with different opponents and different tactics." Weiss exclaimed "Maya teaches Pandoran Elements and Applications along with Mr. Torgue." Blake continued "Salvador teaches Pandoran Bandits, which involves learning the different bandits and how to… deal with them." Ruby finished "And Mr. Krieg, the newly sane and father, teaches Pandoran Beasts. You could help teach the class!" Sir Hammerlock looked at the four of them with a raised eyebrow and questioned "All of you are serious? Well! Cover me in varkid honey and throw me to the boraks! The Vault Hunters are instructors! Well, what of you and our haiku hitman, Zer0?"

Blake answered "Gaige and Zer0 are 'students' at Beacon. They only really attend the Beacon classes since they are experts of Pandora… and Zer0 is my boyfriend." Sir Hammerlock's eyebrow remained raised as he stated "Now I'm positive we are not discussing the same Vault Hunters. The Zer0 I know is a very detached…"

"Not my Zer0. He's a very sweet, and caring, and handsome."

Blake was lost in her own little world as Gaige went on "And I've found myself someone as well." Gaige hooked her arm around Ruby's waist, pulling her girlfriend close. "Well, now." Sir Hammerlock exclaimed in surprise. "That does come to a surprise to me. Regardless of one's sexual preference, we have a large number of creatures that have slaying and cataloging!" Dr. Oobleck agreed "Indeed we do! Let us continue our mission!" The group continued their trek, fighting wave after wave of Grimm while Sir Hammerlock took pictures and jotted notes and Dr. Oobleck looked for signs of criminal activity.

At one point, Yang grew irritated and asked "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, _fighting_, or at least, _helping_ us fight?" Dr. Oobleck responded "Ah, but I _am_ in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He turned to the group and proclaimed "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" Sir Hammerlock noted Yang's face as not taking Dr. Oobleck's answer seriously. "Every job has its moments of action, but there are also the moments of dull." Sir Hammerlock exclaimed. "What you do is a two sided coin, strength and knowledge. You may have the strength, but it means nothing without the knowledge. Ponder this before ignorance gets you killed."

Yang looked irritated, but she seemed like she finally accepted he answer and replied "Yes sir." The group continued on and fought through near continuous Grimm until Dr. Oobleck asked "Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" Yang rolled her shoulders and answered "Fight monsters, save-"

"No, that is what you _do_. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

Sir Hammerlock was reloading a very large revolver and responded "As good a reason as any, I assume. Although it should be to _do_ what it is you do. But, I am just a scholar, not a philosopher. Come now! Snap a photo for my next almanac!" Yang shrugged and took Sir Hammerlock's ECHO and snapped a picture of him standing triumphantly on an Ursa corpse. The day went on and Weiss became Dr. Oobleck's next subject of questioning. "And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Dr. Oobleck questioned. Weiss straightened herself and responded "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Gaige walked over and exclaimed "Your duty? You don't _have_ a duty." Weiss looked at Gaige with a raised eyebrow as she went on "You _chose_ to be a huntress, a duty is given to you. You _chose_ to do what you could to help people. Don't let me hear about this duty bullshit again." Gaige walked off, clearly upset about what Weiss had said. Sir Hammerlock took a spot by Dr. Oobleck and updated "Gaige has particular aggression against things as being told what to do. She was told to leave everything behind and go to Pandora. Told she had to kill other men to survive. Told she had to slaughter soldiers to protect the innocent. The main thing that was told to her was that it was her duty to the city. Be happy about the life you have, Miss Schnee, because you can lose everything in a single day."

Weiss looked to Gaige, who was already a good distance away with Shadow Anarchist in its SMG form. The day went on, more Grimm sent to the grinder and now it was Blake's turn for the question of the day. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Dr. Oobleck pointed out. Blake answered "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... _Someone _has to stop it."

"Very well, how?"

"Something Zer0 told me, by doing whatever I can. Every little thing helps."

Sir Hammerlock commented "That does sound like the old Assassin I'm familiar with. Are you really in a relationship with Zer0? Seems rather hard to become romantic with a man who never shows his face." Blake turned to Sir Hammerlock and smirk as she replied "Oh, I've seen much more than his face." Sir Hammerlock laughed "How ribald! Positively ribald!" The group had a moment of peace and rested for a moment, Dr. Oobleck tossing his bag to Yang and proclaiming "All of you, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby." Dr. Oobleck and Ruby walked off, leaving the rest of them to set up camp. "What about you Gaige?" Weiss questioned. "Why do you want to be a huntress?"

"Because it gives me freedom… and peace of mind." Gaige answered as she started to put the firewood together. "Is it because of what happened on Pandora?" Yang questioned. Gaige stopped putting the fire together and sighed "Yeah. Here, it's just monsters, creatures that kill people and we kill them back… that's half the story on Pandora. The other half is people, a human being in front of your sights and they are staring at you through theirs… and if you don't pull the trigger, they will pull theirs." Sir Hammerlock added "It is a very rough life, to live on Pandora. It is a curse no one wishes upon others."

"This place… it's like back home for me. Stores, shops, schools… peace. Ever since I went to Pandora… all I've ever wanted was peace. That's what I want to be a huntress for… peace."

Gaige stood up and exclaimed shakily "I'm going to step outside for a minute." She walked out of the room, leaving everyone alone in the silence.

O00000O00000O

Dr. Oobleck, Ruby and Zwei headed to the building that Dr. Oobleck designated as the camp to see Gaige sitting outside with her head resting on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs. "I'll see if she's okay." Ruby exclaimed as she started walking faster. Dr. Oobleck headed inside while Ruby took a seat next to Gaige, who still hadn't moved from the position they arrived in. Ruby didn't say anything, instead, she wrapped her arms around Gaige and rested her head on Gaige's shoulder. Gaige responded by returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around Ruby and burying her head in Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby could feel Gaige shaking, feel her shoulder become wet, and hear Gaige's sobs as Gaige broke down in Ruby's arms. Ruby whispered "It's okay Gaige. I'm here for you." Gaige finally stopped shaking and gained control of herself, but remained in the embrace. Ruby kissed the side of Gaige's head, prompting Gaige to exclaim "I'm so happy I'm here." Gaige finally lifted her head, revealing the large smile across her tear streaked face. "I'm happy that everyone came here, happy that we have real lives now… and I'm happy to have you." Gaige finished.

Ruby couldn't help but have a few tears start to form in her own eyes from Gaige's moment. "You will always have me Gaige." Ruby finally exclaimed. Ruby brought her hand to the side of Gaige's face and wiped away some of the tears. "Gaige, I'm never happier than when I am with you." Ruby exclaimed. "Gaige…" She bit her lip in thought, wondering if the next words she was about to say were too soon or not. Lucky for her, Gaige pressed their lips together, giving the two of them a moment of pure bliss and happiness. Ruby never wanted the moment to end, but Gaige broke it and whispered "I love you too Ruby."

Ruby felt tears of joy run down her face as she nodded and kiss Gaige again. The two decided that their moment alone had to end, so they returned to their camp, hand in hand.

**A/N: **So there you have it! Sir Hammerlock has joined the group and we have some feely moments here at the end. PM or review for any questions, comments, or concerns. QUESTION TIME! All of these are small questions that won't be worth much (10 points each) but there will be a number of them.

The Florentine SMG Gaige is obtained from where?

The title of Certified Badass is given to the Vault Hunters by who?

How does Gaige break the fourth wall in the story and in the game?

What hated weapon does Sir Hammerlock use to kill Beowolves?

What type of enemy does Sir Hammerlock refer to when he says that they would rather eat your brain?

What large revolver is Sir Hammerlock reloading after Yang's reasoning for being a huntress?

What event brought Gaige to Pandora?

How far does Blake mean when she says she's seen more than Zer0's face?

When does Sir Hammerlock actually say "How ribald! Positively ribald!"

What planet is Gaige originally from?

There are your questions! Remember, 10 points each, plus the questions from last chapter. QUESTIONS GALORE! Enjoy and until next time!

-Chief


	45. Chapter 45: Attack on Vale

**A/N: **Heyo! How's everyone? Everyone seemed to enjoy questions galore last chapter! Here's your answers!

Chapter 43 Answers

10 points: Ruby Rose

20 Points: Sepkis Prime/ Servitors (Sorry for those of you who guessed the Mass Effect boss, but I don't play Mass Effect)

30 Points: Arthur C. Clarke and Isaac Asimov

Chapter 44 Answers

Dragon Keep Vendor

Mr. Torgue

Anarchy

Elephant Gun

Bandits

The Rex

The death of Marcy Halloway

Third base (I took sex as an acceptable answer too)

Big Game Hunt DLC

Eden-5

So there are your answers! Keep track of your points so you may eventually spend them. Now that the questions are done, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 45: Attack on Vale

Night had descended upon Mountain Glenn, Ruby taking the first watch while the rest of her team and instructors slept. Gaige chose not to sleep, a little too excited from her relationship development with Ruby, looked over her plans for her Fast-Travel Station. Yang, obviously not asleep, opened her eyes and questioned "You girls still awake?" Blake responded "Yeah." Weiss sighed "Indeed."

Gaige grumbled in a deep voice "What's sleep?" She chuckled and then questioned "What's up?" Yang continued "Why do you think he was asking us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" Gaige responded "Maybe he was seeing if you would give him a real answer." All of the girls sat up and looked to her with raised eyebrows.

Gaige responded "Honestly? All of your answers were crap. So, instead of talking to a teacher, how about a friend? Let's start with you Weiss, since your answer pissed me off the most." All of the girls turned to Weiss as Gaige questioned "Why do you want to be a Huntress?" Weiss scrunched her face up and sighed "When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area."

"Corporations, all evil, but back to Weiss."

Weiss rolled her eyes and replied "Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." Gaige nodded and exclaimed "Now _that_ is a reason, try to right the wrongs of your father. Blake's turn!"

Blake took a deep breath and answered "All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?"

Yang exclaimed "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!"

Gaige sighed "Come on Blake. There is nothing wrong with a good tactical retreat. Look at your boyfriend, he has a clone that he uses. Sometimes, sometimes running away is the only option. Yang, what have you got?" Yang answered "I've just kinda of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

Weiss pointed out "Well, she's still just a kid." Gaige interrupted "News Flash Weiss, we're all still kids." Yang chuckled "Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!"

"I've been living like that for two years, but this is a lot nicer than Pandora."

Blake exclaimed "It's the life we chose." Weiss finished "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second." Gaige smiled and nodded, agreeing "That's the spirit Weiss. Now we should get some sleep, we have more work tomorrow." All of the girls laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep, each of them feeling a little better about their time.

O00000O00000O

Yang had taken up watch, allowing Ruby and Zwei to get some sleep with Zwei on Yang's bed roll while Ruby and Gaige shared one. Zwei woke up and trotted past Ruby, waking her up and causing her to groan "Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." Zwei continued off, making Ruby to slip from Gaige's grip and chase after him. Gaige stirred and saw Ruby running off, so she got up and started going after her too. Ruby exited the building and called "Zwei! Zwei! Where are you!?" Gaige stumbled out after her and groaned "Rubes, what are you doing? Come back to bed."

"Zwei ran off… there he is!"

Ruby ran off again, Gaige going after her to see that Zwei was using the ruble of a building as a bathroom. "Zwei, this is a wasteland. You could have done that anywhere!" Ruby exclaimed as Zwei finished up. "We went after Zwei to watch him pee? Let's get back to bed." Gaige groaned as Zwei barked. Off in the distance, the trio heard someone question "What was that?" The girls immediately ducked behind some ruins to hide from any unwanted eyes. Another voice questioned "What was what?"

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something."

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps."

Ruby, Gaige, and Zwei all peeked around the corner and saw two White Fang soldiers walking away with weapons in hand. "I'll get everyone and let them know what we've seen." Gaige updated. She patted Ruby's shoulder and headed back to camp to inform the others. Ruby followed the two until they approached a door. She held Zwei around a corner and whispered "Did they go in yet? Bark once for yes."

She waited a moment before Zwei barked. Ruby set Zwei down and quietly squealed "Oh! This is it! This is it!" She pulled out her scroll to call her team and tell them the good news. Unfortunately, she had low signal, so she began to wander around to find signal. She walked into the middle of the street when she heard something crack… right beneath her feet.

She looked down to see the street breaking apart beneath her. Thinking quick, she grabbed Zwei as the asphalt started to fall and she grabbed a ledge. Ruby tossed Zwei onto the street before the piece she held gave out, Ruby plunging into the dark below.

O00000O00000O

Gaige made it to the camp and cheered "Everybody! Wake up!" Weiss and Blake sat up while Dr. Oobleck and Sir Hammerlock jumped down from their perches. "Why are you waking us up you insufferable punk?!" Weiss snapped as she stood up. "And I thought we got past name calling in our friendship Ice Queen." Gaige sighed. She immediately jumped and exclaimed "Ruby and I know the White Fang are here! We saw two of them!"

"And where might your red cloaked compatriot be?" Sir Hammerlock questioned.

"She's following them as we speak! I'm sure she's right on top of them!"

As soon as Gaige finished her statement, Zwei ran in and barked rapidly. Everyone looked at Zwei as he jumped and barked, except for Gaige who had a panicked look on her face. "Ruby is in trouble!" Gaige nearly screeched. "And how might you know that?" Dr. Oobleck questioned.

"One can always tell when their love is in trouble! Like when Zer0 knew Blake was in trouble when his sister kidnapped her and threatened to kill her."

Everyone looked to Blake, who seemed like she _really_ didn't want to be on the spot, and Yang questioned "F0ur tried to kill you?" Sir Hammerlock questioned "Zer0 has a sister, named F0ur?" Gaige snapped "Focus! Zwei lead us to where Ruby is!" Zwei barked again and the group followed the dog as fast as they could. The group moved until they arrived at a large hole in the middle of the street.

Gaige reached up, grabbed her pigtails, pulling them down and screamed as she saw Crescent Rose lying on the ground. She ran over and grabbed the weapon, shouting "Ruby must have fallen through! We have to save her!" Dr. Oobleck repeated "Fallen… fallen! Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!" Sir Hammerlock questioned "What have you deciphered Doctor?"

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!"

Gaige cuddled Crescent Rose and scolded "Can we move this along!?" Dr. Oobleck continued "Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

Yang questioned "An underground village?"

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there,".

Dr. Oobleck pulled out his weapon and finished "we must find her."

O00000O00000O

Ruby was thrown to the floor as Roman laughed "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours." Ruby shot up and charged Roman, but he simply stepped aside and she fell to the ground. Roman laughed at Ruby's attempt and exclaimed "Oh man. You know Perry, I really did need this." He walked over and pointed Melodic Cudgel at Ruby, questioning "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?" Ruby used her Semblance and shot away from Roman in an attempt to escape.

Roman sighed "Why do they always run?" He flipped his cane in his hand and fired the cane handle at Ruby. Ruby looked back to see the hook coming right at her, but then something unseen deflected it. The invisible figure uncloaked to reveal F0ur in her assassin armor with her blades drawn. She looked back and exclaimed "Get out of here Ruby. Your friends should be here momentarily." Another explosion rocked the underground village, F0ur stating "That should be them. Run along Ruby, and let the killers do their work."

Ruby turned and ran towards the explosions, leaving F0ur with Roman and a group of White Fang thugs. Roman ordered "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train. And kill her!" The White Fang thugs turned their weapons on F0ur as Roman jumped onto the train. "He could at least leave me a challenge." F0ur muttered as she readied her blades. She charged the group, ready to get back to what she was made to do.

O00000O00000O

Ruby made her escape and ran towards an explosion that sent several White Fang members flying. She was her friends come out of the smoke with weapons ready, Gaige dual wielding Crescent Rose and Shadow Anarchist in its gun forms. She saw Ruby and cheered "Ruby! My love!" Gaige put both weapons behind her back and the two embraced, spinning in place. "Are you okay!?" Gaige questioned as the two ended their embrace.

Ruby answered "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Blake responded "What?!" Gaige handed off Crescent Rose as Ruby answered "Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Sir Hammerlock exclaimed "Then let us face our adversaries head on! Combat ho!" The group started running towards the train as it began to move, seeing a large number of White Fang cut into pieces. "We should call for back up!" Ruby stated as she pulled out her scroll. She looked down at it to see she had low signal and couldn't call.

"I got it." Gaige stated as she pulled out her ECHO and hit a small red button on it. The group was able to catch up to the train and climbed up to the top of it. Gaige and Hammerlock immediately got to work on the hatch as Dr. Oobleck stated "Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" The hatch finally flew open, Weiss looking in and calling "Err… Professor?"

"Doctor."

"What is that?"

Dr. Oobleck looked down into the train compartment, seeing a rather large bomb inside of it. "That, my dear… is a bomb." Dr. Oobleck pointed out. "I suggest we move _very_ far away from this car." Sir Hammerlock exclaimed as he reloaded his Elephant Gun. The bomb began to make a beeping sound. Causing Gaige to shout "MOVE!" The group jumped onto the next car, Blake jumping down to decouple the car but as soon as she was going to slice the connection, the car decoupled itself.

Blake jumped up and exclaimed "The car detached itself." Sir Hammerlock stated "I have a very ill feeling about this entire situation." Gaige moved to the next car and opened the hatch, exclaiming "This might be the reason why." Everyone moved to see another bomb inside the car as the detached car exploded, opening the floor above and dropping Grimm. The group began to move to the next few trains, revealing a bomb inside each one of them.

Dr. Oobleck pointed out "They _ALL_ have bombs!" Another train car detached and exploded, creating another opening for Grimm to fall through. Sir Hammerlock questioned "Where does this tunnel lead?" Weiss responded "Most likely, the city." Dr. Oobleck finished "He's leading Grimm into the city! It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Sir Hammerlock sighed "Going from one insane planet to another. Let us get moving!"

Dr. Oobleck pointed at Weiss, Yang and Blake as he ordered "You three! Go below and try to stop those bombs!" The trio nodded and jumped down a hatch, leaving Dr. Oobleck, Sir Hammerlock, Ruby, Gaige and Zwei on the top of the cars. Members of the White Fang started to climb up, even a few Atlesian Paladin Power Suits climbed up. "Nice bots." Gaige exclaimed. Ruby had a smirk on her face and finished "But ours are better."

Both of them raised their hands simultaneously, summoning Ch0p- Sh0p and Deathtrap. Chopper immediately assessed the situation and fired his Dub Blaster, sending several of the White Fang Members and a Paladin off the side of the train. Deathtrap flew through the air, dodging the rockets and bullets, and then went into Scythenado and sent a large number of White Fang off the train. Dr. Oobleck took a swig from his thermos, and then expanded it into his weapon. Zwei barked, signaling that he was ready for battle.

Zwei jumped into the air and Dr. Oobleck hit him with his weapon, turning Zwei into a fireball and sending a Paladin over the edge. Zwei landed and was at the feet of another Paladin, who had its guns aimed at him. The Paladin was getting ready to shoot the dog, but the crack of a sniper rifle echoed and took an arm off, then a leg was shot off and dropped off the train. Sir Hammerlock cocked his sniper rifle and muttered "Everyone one Pandora hates this weapon, now it is time for Remnant to start."

O00000O00000O

Yang, Weiss, and Blake jumped into the car, ready for the biggest fight of their lives. Yang stated "I guess this is what we trained for." Weiss reached into her pouch and pulled out a magazine with Dust vials in it. "Here, this should help." Weiss exclaimed as Blake took the mag. Blake ejected her magazine and replaced it with the one Weiss gave her.

The three of them charged forward and ran into the next car, running into the same individual that helped Roman escape after they destroyed the first Paladin. Her short hair was half pink with white stripes and the other half a chocolate brown, eyes the same color as her hair. She wore a jacket with a pink interior, brown pants and dark grey high heeled boots. She wore a curved corset that exposed her hips and a multitude of necklaces around her neck. She was small like Ruby, the group recalling her name to be Neo.

Yang stated "You two go on ahead. This one's mine." Blake and Weiss charged, Neo ready for their attack, but Yang blasted Ember Celica at Neo. Weiss and Blake slipped past Neo while Yang stepped forward, staring Neo down. Neo simply gave a sinister smile and the two charged each other.

O00000O00000O

Weiss and Blake made it to the next car and stopped when they heard the sound of a chainsaw revving. A large White Fang thug walked out of the next car with a large chainsaw revved and ready to kill. Weiss exclaimed "You go on ahead" Blake nodded and replied "Got it!" The thug laughed menacingly and held his chainsaw ready as the two charged him. Blake deflected a blow while Weiss delivered several strikes to the thug, knocking him onto his back.

Blake made her way into the next car as the thug got up, laughing "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…" Weiss remained calm and held Myrtenaster en garde.

O00000O00000O

Blake moved into the next car to confront Roman, who seemed like he was ready to meet her. "Hello, kitty cat. You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are going to talk." Blake practically snarled and charged Roman, him raising his cane and firing a blast at her. Blake used some of the Dust in her weapon to augment her Semblance, creating a statue of herself to take the blast. She darted around the statue and swung Gambol Shroud at Roman, him blocking the attacks with relative ease.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, you and I…" Roman chuckled. Roman kicked Blake away from him and pointed his cane at her, ready to fire. A voice exclaimed from the darkness "You couldn't be more wrong." A kunai flew from nowhere and cut off the end of the cane, basically making Melodic Cudgel useless. Roman looked in the direction of the weapon to see a black armored man climb from the darkness with a helmet visor displaying a red "0".

O00000O00000O

Weiss shot forward towards the thug, who was ready with his oversized chain saw. Weiss' rapier struck the flat side of the weapon, pushing the thug back from the sheer force of the attack. The Thug retaliated by swinging the chain saw at Weiss, who blocked it with a glyph. Weiss jumped back and switched her Dust chamber to ice, in hopes of immobilizing the White Fang Thug. She threw a bolt of ice and struck the Thug in the arm, coating it in ice.

The Thug easily flexed his arm and broke the ice coating, freeing his arm. Weiss shot forward as the Thug raised his chain saw, ready for the kill. The Thug brought the chain saw down, but Weiss side stepped and struck him with Myrtenaster. She summoned another glyph and jumped off of it, striking the Thug again, and again, and again. Weiss must have struck the Thug at least 20 times before the Thug recovered and grabbed Weiss by her throat.

"Come here!" the Thug growled as he tightened his grip on Weiss' throat. He was prepared to choke slam her when he lurched forward and dropped Weiss. Weiss looked up to see a spear head with hooks sink into the Thug's chest, a familiar female voice exclaiming "No, get over HERE!" The Thug flew back to reveal the spear head attached to a chain, being held by the one and only F0ur. F0ur greeted "Hey there Weiss, like my new toy?"

The Thug started to get up, but F0ur delivered a kick to his head and barked "Did I _say_ you could get up?" The Thug grabbed the chain on the ground and yanked, pulling F0ur to the ground where he grabbed her head and attempted to slam her on the ground. Luckily for F0ur, her helmet opened under the strain and she simply flew across the car, landing on her feet. She stood up and brushed the loose strands of blonde hair from her face as she questioned "Didn't your mother ever tell you that it isn't polite to hit girls? Or was she too busy eating your younger siblings to tell you?" The Thug grabbed the chain and attempted to yank her, but F0ur drew one of her swords and drove it through a link, pinning the chain to the floor.

F0ur dropped her end of the chain and charged, drawing her other plasma sword ready to cut the thug down. The Thug grabbed his chain saw and swung it at F0ur, who dodged it with pure ease and cut his leg, dropping him to one knee. She then cut his arm and forced him to drop his weapon, Weiss watching in horror as F0ur laughed hysterically. "This is what the White Fang has to offer?" She laughed as she drove her blade into his shoulder. "Your operation is getting shut down by a _fraction_ of personnel that have _significantly _less training. Oh well, time to put the dog down." Four removed her sword from the chain and dragged the slack to the Thug, who remained motionless the entire time.

"Would you like to know why you can't move?" F0ur questioned as she started to wrap the chain around the Thug's neck. "It's a nice little poison I found on this planet. Basically, it shuts down your nervous system, leaving you completely immobile. Here's the fun part; you can feel every little thing I do. Too bad we can't have any more fun, I would have loved to know what secrets you held." F0ur tightened the chain around the Thug's neck, the Thug choking from having his airway cut off. F0ur shushed the Thug and cooed "There, there. It'll all be over quickly… just… shhhhhhhhh. There we go." The Thug stopped making any sounds as F0ur removed the chain, the body dropping to the ground completely lifeless.

F0ur removed her chain spear from the Thug and picked her helmet up from the ground. She looked over at Weiss, to see her staring at the Thug's corpse with horror in her eyes. F0ur kneeled down next to her and pushed on her shoulder, calling "Weiss. Weiss! Come back to me kiddo." Weiss muttered "He was going to kill me."

"Yeah, it's what bad guys do, they kill people."

"But, you…"

"I'm the perfect example of a bad guy. I just do good from time to time. But what you're seeing right now, it's what you signed up for. But we can focus on that at a different time. Right now, you've got a train to stop, and I have a target to capture."

F0ur stood up and held a hand out to Weiss, who took it and got to her feet. F0ur reached down and picked up Myrtenaster, handing it to Weiss with a small smile. Weiss took the weapon and they headed into the next car.

O00000O00000O

Roman was knocked to the ground with Blake planting a foot on his chest, Gambol Shroud at his throat. "Oh, still feisty." Roman chuckled. "Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?" Blake pressed the blade closer to his throat, but Zer0 grabbed her wrist and urged "Easy Blake. You don't want to go there." Roman added "Listen to your boyfriend." Blake kicked Roman in the side of his head, knocking him out cold but her blade was still at his throat.

"Blake, this isn't you. You aren't a killer." Zer0 urged as he placed his hand on hers. "You can't come back from crossing that line. Just take it easy and we'll hand him over to the authorities." Blake slowly lowered her weapon, Zer0 keeping his hand on hers. F0ur and Weiss walked in and F0ur cheered "Alright! It's pay day! Got him alive too!? Bonus pay!" F0ur flipped Roman onto his stomach and pulled out a set of flexi cuffs, tying his hands together in case he woke up. Weiss exclaimed "We should get to the front and stop this train."

O00000O00000O

Gaige and Ruby flew past rockets and charged a Paladin, hooking their scythes on the legs of the bot and toppling it to the ground. Sir Hammerlock swapped from his Elephant Gun to his Hydra shotgun, sending White Fang flying from the force of the blast. "Ruby! Gaige! You two go on ahead!" Dr. Oobleck ordered. "Indeed! We shall show these ruffians what for!" Sir Hammerlock added. Ruby and Gaige nodded and started to move down the train, but Ruby heard Zwei whimper a bit.

Ruby looked down to see Zwei with a saddened look on his face, prompting Ruby to exclaim "Go." Zwei smiled and went back to return to Dr. Oobleck and Sir Hammerlock. The two ran down the length of the train until a hatch opened and the rest of Team RWBY got out with F0ur and Zer0 behind them. "Zeery!" Gaige cheered as she hugged Zer0. "I hate ruining feely moments, but this train is on a crash course." F0ur pointed out.

"What do we do?" Blake questioned. Weiss and Ruby exchanged a look with a smile, then Weiss used her ice Dust to create a shield around them. All of them braced for impact as the train collided with the rock wall.

O00000O00000O

Ruby started to recover from her shock to the sounds of screams, roars and gunfire. Her vision came back to see Grimm attacking the citizens of Vale while Zer0, F0ur, Gaige and Deathtrap did their best to slow the assault of Grimm. Ruby looked around at her teammates, Yang brushing herself off while Blake forced herself to her feet. Weiss gave a thumbs up and Ruby nodded, then started to look around at the mayhem that was happening. Her expression changed, from scared, to determined as she got to her feet and drew Crescent Rose.

Team RWBY gathered their weapons and moved to the middle of the pavilion, and then promptly surrounded by Grimm. Ruby drove Crescent Rose into the ground and started to spin, kicking Grimm in the face as she spun. Yang fired a few rounds into the ground and launched herself up into the air, delivering an aerial barrage onto the Grimm. Three Nevermores took the opportunity and tackled Yang while she was in the air and sent her into the ground. Blake switched Gambol Shroud to its pistol form and began to light Grimm up as she spun.

She heard a roar behind her to see a Creep jump at her, but it was cut down by an unseen force. Zer0 uncloaked and gave Blake a thumbs up while his helmet displayed "3". Blake smiled and turned back to the force of Grimm before the two, Zer0 taking his place by her side with his digistructing katana in hand. The two charged the Grimm horde and began to cut down Grimm in a blur of blades. Weiss took her fighting stance as three Beowolves approached her with murder in their eyes.

Weiss combined her ice Dust with her glyphs to create a large ice blade that cleaved them into pieces. Four more Beowolves charged her when she wasn't ready, but F0ur darted around her with lightning speed. The Beowolves attempted to claw F0ur, but she ducked under them and sliced them to ribbons. Ruby was busy slicing Beowolves when a group of Creeps approached her from behind. Ruby turned to see the Grimm approaching her, but Gaige slid in with a large blue assault rifle.

"ANARCHY!" Gaige bellowed as she unloaded into the Grimm. Few of her bullets actually hit their targets, but the bullets bounced off of any surface and struck the Grimm in vital spots. "Where is our back up!?" F0ur questioned as she drove a sword through the bottom of a Creep's head. The group was back to back with Grimm surrounding them when they heard music start to play. It was ACDC's "Back in Black" as a Bullhead flew over a building and dropped their reinforcements.

Axton was the first to rise up with his signature military gear on with the addition of a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Axton dropped his turrets on the edge of the building and pulled out a black assault rifle. "Let's show them how it's done, Vault Hunters!" Axton exclaimed as he leveled his rifle. His turrets began to fire rockets and clear Grimm out as he jumped down and began to blast Grimm in the head. One Beowolf slipped past the rocket barrage and charged Axton as he was reloading.

"Time for Tango Takedown!" Axton barked as he grabbed the barrel of his assault rifle. Axton pulled his arm back like he was going to beat the Beowolf with the buttstock of the weapon when a blade popped out of the stock, making the assault rifle resemble a war axe. Axton brought his axe down on the Beowolf's head, killing the Grimm with a sickening crack. Axton removed his axe from the Beowolf's head and saw an Ursa charging him. Thankfully, Axton had some back up as Salvador jumped down and blocked the attack using dual tower shields.

"Thanks for that Sal." Axton chuckled as he swapped back to his assault rifle. Sal turned his shields so the tops were pointed at the Ursa, revealing the double barrel shotguns. "Say hola to Buck and Bird!" Sal laughed as he blasted the Ursa's head and shoulders off. "Buck and Bird? Really?" Axton chuckled as he reloaded his rifle again. "Like it's better than Tango Takedown?" Sal replied.

"Tango Takedown is awesome!"

Maya jumped down in her combat suit and sabre drawn, proclaiming "Boys, let's focus on the task at hand." Maya moved with new found grace as two Boarbatusks sized her up, ready for the attack. Maya filled her blade with fire Dust and announced "Feel the burn of Morning Sun!" She swing her blade and sent an arc of fire that incinerated one of the Grimm while the other charged up a spinning charge. An explosion sent the Grimm flying with the iconic bellow "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN!"

Krieg jumped down with his psycho mask on and Meat Motorcycle in his hand, switched to its chainsaw form. "IT'S A BLOODY BUSINESS BATES!" Krieg bellowed as he charged into the fray. Krieg cut through the Grimm until he was met with a King Taijitu ready for the strike. "THIS IS THE END OF THE PLAY! AND I WILL WIN BEST SUPPORTING ACTOR!" Krieg barked as he swapped his weapon to its grenade launcher form. The Grimm was about to strike when he heard Nora shout "Nora smash!"

Everyone looked up to see Nora flying on her hammer. She raised it up and slammed the Taijitu on the head, sending the beat's head into the ground and killing it. She landed on the ground as the rest of her team joined her, ready to fight. Jaune moved up and questioned "Alright! Who's first?" An Ursa dropped down behind him and bellowed. Jaune stammers "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before..." Jaune gives a might wear cry and delivers an onslaught of attacks, killing the Ursa.

Jaune smiles at his work and looks around to see Fragtrap in his combat uniform, chasing a group of Creeps with a larger version of Krieg's Meat Bicycle. "Get back here you ***beep***ing ***beep*** wads!" Fragtrap shouted as he swung the massive axe. Fragtrap's Vault Hunter EXE program shut down and the Grimm turned on Fragtrap, who simply laughed "Bow before the might of King Arthur!" Arthur dropped down in his usual white lab coat, straightening it out and exclaiming "They don't think like that Fragtrap, but I'll show them they should!" Arthur extended his arm and summoned his big ass cannon, blasting the Grimm with a fire blast and turning them to ash.

Ruby saw everyone gain to gain the upper hand on the Grimm when an Ursa jumped at her. Ruby wouldn't have been able to stop the attack, but she didn't have to since Deathtrap digistructed from the ground and cleaved the head off the Ursa. "Stay away from my Ruby you Grimm bastards!" Gaige declared as she took her place next to Ruby. There was a loud sound, prompting everyone to look up and see massive airships bearing the emblem of Lord Ironwood. The newest model of Atlesian Knight, the 200s, dropped out of the airship and began to combat the Grimm.

The Knights began to make short work of the Grimm as Zwei emerged from the wreckage, coming face to face with an Ursa. Zwei barked at the Grimm as Sir Hammerlock jumped from the wreckage and blasted its head off with his Hydra. "Fear not my canine companion! I have your back!" Sir Hammerlock proclaimed. Dr. Oobleck emerged from the wreckage and questioned "What have we missed?" Professor Port jumped down and updated "Quite a lot, but right now we have some Grimm to take care of."

Professor Port drew his axe musket as Dr. Oobleck pulled out his thermos weapon and Hammerlock swapped the Hydra for his Cowboy Rifle. The three open fired on a group of charging Grimm, and were easily wiped out by the experienced trio. Axton sat on the top of a building with a pair of binoculars and observed the war zone. He brought his scroll to his face and exclaimed "Nice work Vanguard, good team deployment. I give it an A." A gruff voice responded "Yes sir!"

"CFVY, I like the teamwork, but don't let Coco have all the fun."

Velvet replied "Yes. Mr. Axton."

"Sentinel, get your team together. I see too much lone wolf shit."

A female voice sighed "Yes sir. Hey! We need to get our shit together!"

Axton put his scroll down and started looking around again until Maya questioned over his scroll "What are you doing?" Axton answered "Grading my students on their work."

"In the middle of a warzone!?"

"What better time than when they use their skills the most?"

"You're an idiot Axton."

Axton looked through his binoculars and saw Professor Goodwitch approaching the breach. "Looks like this fight is over." Axton updated. Professor Goodwitch approached the breach, batting away two Beowolves with her telekinetic riding crop. She waved her riding crop and began to piece the wreckage back together, cutting off the Grimm's way of getting into the city.

O00000O00000O

Team RWBY sat with the Vault Hunters on the edge of Beacon, feet dangling over the edge. Axton reached into a pocket of his gear and pulled out a cigar. "I've been saving this baby for when the fat lady sings, and right now, she's singing opera." Axton stated as he pulled out a set of matches and began to smoke the cigar. "Yeah, we did it." Yang exclaimed as she laid on the ground. Blake leaned against Zer0 and sighed "We did it." Zer0 put his arm around Blake's waist and agreed "Indeed we did."

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be severely disappointed." Weiss declared. Gaige reminded "Weiss, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Ruby groaned "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Maya exclaimed "Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending. Sometimes it's very messy, covered in entrails and full of bullet holes." Krieg chuckled "How very poetic, Maya. We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of. "

Yang exclaimed from the ground "Yay, teamwork, camaraderie, good guys, go team, alright, good job... So, what now?" Salvador suggested "We still have that Eridian to deal with. That should be our priority." Axton removed the cigar from his mouth and suggested "Let's get to that tomorrow. For right now, we all deserve a good night's rest." Everyone agreed and got up, heading back to Beacon to get some well-deserved shut eye.

O00000O00000O

F0ur waited in a prison area while General Ironwood was talking to the incarcerated Roman Torchwick. After a few words, Ironwood approached F0ur with his arms behind his back. "A job well done. Your reputation precedes you." Ironwood complimented. F0ur replied "Words are meaningless. Has my payment been made?"

"It has, the amount we discussed for retrieving Roman Torchwick alive as been transferred to my account."

F0ur pulled out a scroll and checked her account, seeing that the payment was made. "Fantastic. Pleasure doing business with you General." Four exclaimed as she put her scroll away. She started walking away when Ironwood proposed "Why don't you come work for me? I can assure you that your skills will not be wasted." F0ur stopped and responded "The key word in Freelancer, is the word Free. I am bound by no one, remember that." F0ur continued to walk away until she exited the room, able to hold her head high.

O00000O00000O

At Glenn Mountain, a lone figure stands at the top of the tallest building and looked out at the smoking city. The Eridian, Vex-Ion, keeps his hands behind his back and ponders aloud "The humans are at a disadvantage. They focus on the beasts around them instead of searching for the Vault. How curious." Vex-Ion takes a step off the building and falls to the streets, his wings deploying and slowing his fall until he gently reached the streets. He reaches up and scratches his chin and continues to ponder "The ones that call themselves Vault Hunters have stopped the search and adapted to the world around them." Vex-Ion begins to walk the streets, the Grimm shying away from him either from respect, or fear.

"It matters not. Once I find the Vault and gather the Eridium needed to recharge it, nothing will stop me." Vex-Ion continued. He stopped and focused on his mental link with his minions, ordering "The time has come. Go forth and gather every drop of eridium that you can. Our time has come."

**A/N:** Well that was some chapter. Hope all of you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. PM or review with your thoughts on the chapter, as well as the answer for this chapter's questions. This is going to be another 10 point per question.

What is the name of the White Fang soldier that brings Ruby to Torchwick?

In Borderlands 2, where can you find the Elephant Gun?

In Borderlands 2, where can you find the Rex?

In Borderlands 2, where can you find the Cowboy?

In Borderlands 2, where can you find the Hydra?

Who is Krieg referring to when he says "It's a bloody business Bates?"

Who is Nora quoting when she say "Nora smash!"

Who is Axton referring to when he says he was saving a cigar fro when the fat lady sings?

Here are your questions. You know how to answer and remember, keep track of your points. Note, next chapter will be a little more… steamy… than the last chapter I said would get graphic unless anyone has anything against it. Until next update!

-Chief


	46. Chapter 46: Anniversary

**A/N: **Heyo! I like the reviews and everyone's thoughts! Remember, you can use those points.

10 points for a moment

50 points for a chapter

100 points for a character, OC or bringing in another character

Chapter 45 Answers

Perry

Arizona

Bulstoss

Bloodtail

Rouge

Norman Bates

Bruce Banner/ Hulk

Will Smith in Independence Day

Chapter 46: Anniversary

Team RWBY and JNPR sat at their usual lunch table, minus the Vault Hunters since they either had lesson plans or had something else to do. Ruby was scribbling in a notebook during the entire conversation at the table. Weiss questioned "Ruby, what are you working on so intently?" Without looking up, Ruby answered "Party plans." Yang raised an eyebrow and questioned "Party plans? For who?"

"All of the Vault Hunters! In about two weeks they'll have been on Remnant for a year."

Jaune chuckled "Really? It just seems like yesterday that they had just arrived." Pyrrha questioned "So you're trying to plan a party. Mind if we help?" Ruby shook her head and exclaimed "I'd love all the help I can get." Arthur questioned "Help with what?" The group turned to see Arthur walk over and take a place next to Yang. "A party for the Vault Hunters." Yang responded as she leaned a little closer to Arthur.

Blake lowered her book and questioned "So what would the party entail? Drinks? Food?" Ruby answered "All of that, plus gifts." Ren questioned "Why gifts if it's just the anniversary of their arrival?"

"Well, because they've been here a year and we haven't celebrated their birthdays once. I mean, all of them have thrown parties for our birthdays, but we've never celebrated theirs."

Weiss added "So we're pushing all of their birthdays together along with the day they arrived on Remnant?" Ruby nodded and replied "Exactly! It will be awesome!" A loud and boisterous voice questioned "OF COURSE IT WILL BE AWESOME! WHAT EXACTLY WILL BE AWESOME!?" The group looked over to see their Pandoran pals walking over to their table and joining them for lunch. Sir Hammerlock, Mr. Torgue, Tiny Tina and Fragtrap all took their places at the table, except Fragtrap who grabbed Arthur's lunch for him.

"Ruby wants to plan a birthday/ anniversary party for the Vault Hunters." Blake answered from behind her book. "Sounds good to me." Tina agreed. "So, Ruby, what do you plan on getting our Vault Hunter compatriots? I'm sure that you have something in mind?" Ruby scratched her chin and replied "I only really thought of something for Gaige. Do you guys have anything in mind?" Yang raised her hand and exclaimed "I can handle Axton's gift. I know the perfect thing for him."

Blake proclaimed "I can get Zer0's gift since girlfriend and all." Weiss added "I can get Maya since we share similar tastes." Tina was basically jumping in her seat with her hand up and called "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! I call Dad! Nora, Ren, care to assist me?" Nora jumped up and cheered "Yes! I would love to! And I know Ren would too, right Ren?" Ren nodded while Torgue questioned "CAN I HELP TOO!? ME AND KREIG GET ALONG VERY WELL SINCE WE BOTH LOVE EXPLOSIONS!"

"Sure thingz Torgue." Tina agreed. Arthur turned to Fragtrap and questioned "What do you think Fragtrap?" Fragtrap looked around and questioned "Do you mean me, your magnificence?"

"Yeah, there's no other Fragtrap unit around here."

"Oh boy! Fragtrap, this is the day you always waited for! Your master has asked you, YOU, for assistance in a great matter!"

Yang leaned back and questioned "Is he okay?" Arthur shrugged and replied "I really don't know, but I'm sure that he will be in just a moment." Fragtrap turned back and replied "I would suggest a new weapon for short minion. He does enjoy his weaponry." Arthur scratched his chin and smiled, replying "You may be onto something there Fragtrap. I'll call in my old Atlas contacts and see what I can pull."

"Help to be of assistance, oh great King Arthur."

Sir Hammerlock exclaimed "I guess I can be in charge of putting the party together. Sustenance and refreshments and the what not." Jaune questioned "Sir Hammerlock, care for some help with the party? I'm sure Pyrrha and I can help you out with that."

"That would be most wonderful. Thanks to the both of you."

Ruby stood up and cheered "Then let's get this party planned! Remember, we can't let the Vault Hunters know. It's going to be a surprise!" Everyone finished their lunch and dispersed to take care of their end of the party.

O00000O00000O

Ruby walked around Vale to search for something to get Gaige. She had a general idea of what to get Gaige, something girly since she owned nothing girly. "Maybe jewelry." Ruby thought aloud. "But what kind of jewelry should I get Gaige? I need something she would wear." Ruby rolled her head back and groaned "Ugh! This is so much harder than I anticipated!" Ruby continued to walk through town until she finally found something that caught her eye.

She practically had her face pressed against the glass as she saw exactly what she was looking for. It was a small golden gear, barely bigger than a half lien coin, with a small red ruby at the center. "It's perfect!" Ruby cheered and then darted into the store, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her. She went straight to the clerk and questioned "How much for the golden gear in the window?" The clerk was a little surprised at how fast Ruby had appeared before him.

"It's about 500 lien, why? Interested in purchasing it?" The clerk questioned as he went to the front to get the piece. Ruby pulled out her scroll and checked her funds, seeing that she had exactly that amount. She was saving up for some upgrades for Crescent Rose, but this took a little more priority than that. The clerk returned to the counter with the piece in hand. Ruby paid for the golden gear and the clerk gladly put it into a case and bag for her.

Ruby rushed back to Beacon to show her team what she was able to find for Gaige and see the progress of everything. She sped to her room to find Blake and Yang in their beds and Weiss at the desk looking on her scroll. "Girls! I just found my gift for Gaige!" Ruby cheered as she held her bag over her head. Yang sat up and pulled her scroll from her ear, proclaiming "What a coincidence! I just got my gift for Axton. Man, he's going to love this." Weiss closed her scroll and sighed "I just got Maya's gift. It should be arriving in a few days."

Blake lowered her book and questioned "What did you find Gaige?" Ruby went over to Blake and opened the box, revealing the small golden gear necklace. "Wow Ruby. It's beautiful." Blake exclaimed as she lowered her book. Yang looked over her bed and questioned "Damn Ruby, how did you afford that?" Ruby answered "All the allowance Dad gives us. I save it while Gaige always insists to pay for our dates."

Weiss smiled and proclaimed "I'm sure Gaige will love it." Ruby sighed "I hope she does. So Blake, what are you getting Zer0?" Blake returned to her position and replied "Something… personal. Something he hasn't exactly asked for, but I know he wants." Yang hung down from her bed with a sly smile and questioned "And what might that be?"

"Like I said, it's personal."

Weiss exclaimed "Well, the party is drawing near. I hope the others have everything ready soon."

O00000O00000O

The Vault Hunters walked through the halls of Beacon upon the request of their friends. "So why do you think Ruby wants us to go to the cafeteria?" Axton questioned. Maya responded "I don't know. Gaige, any idea?" Gaige shrugged and replied "I don't know. I've been working on the Fast-Travel Station." They looked to Zer0, who simply shrugged and exclaimed "I don't pry into secrets anymore. Blake says that's 'wrong' and 'an invasion of privacy'." Krieg chuckled "Axton's right, you really are whipped."

"Oh? And Maya doesn't have you wrapped around her finger?"

"Shut up."

Salvador laughed "Face it amigo, Blake has changed you. You used to be a badass assassin, and now you've gone soft." Zer0 rolled his eyes and replied "I haven't gone soft, I've just... changed tactics." All of the other Vault Hunters exclaimed at the same time "Soft." Zer0 groaned as they finally got to the cafeteria, Axton opening the doors to all of their friends shouting "Surprise!" Torgue and Jaune pulled on confetti horns, showing the Vault Hunters with confetti.

The Vault Hunters looked around to see a table with food and drinks, a section cleared out into what looked like a dance floor and a large banner that read "Happy Remnant Anniversary" on it. The Vault Hunters joined their friends and hugged them in joy. Salvador laughed "I completely forgot about that! I can't believe it's been an entire year here!" Axton cheered "Best year of my life! I never want to leave here!" Sir Hammerlock questioned "Was Pandora truly that terrible?"

"Um, we were on the same Pandora, right?"

"Hm, quite right. Come now! Let us drink!"

The group went to the punch bowl, one marked 'Clean' and the other 'Dirty', which only the adults drank from. Each of them grabbed a glass and Sir Hammerlock proclaimed "I declare a toast! To our Vault hunting comrades! For without them, many of us wouldn't be here. To the Vault Hunters!" Everyone raised their glasses and repeated "To the Vault Hunters!" They all took a drink and Axton cheered "Let's boogie!" Torgue got behind the stereo system and announced "I'M YOUR DJ, MOTHER F***ING MC TORGUE! GIVING YOU THE BEST D**M BEATS THIS SIDE OF THE MOTHER F***ING GALAXY! NOW! LET'S GET DOWN YOU BADASS MOTHER F***ERS!" Torgue started to play music and everyone headed to the dance floor, minus Weiss, Blake and Zer0.

The usual couples danced; Gaige and Ruby, Maya and Krieg, Jaune and Pyrrha, Axton and Yang, but he would let Arthur get a dance in every once in a while. Every few songs, everyone would switch their dancing partners or simply dance in a large group. Torgue did a great job of rocking out the tunes, but he finally switched to a slower paced song, allowing for the couples to dance closer together. Zer0 rose from his seat and held out his hand, questioning "Care to dance, my love?" Blake smiled and took Zer0's hand, allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor and leaving Weiss to sit alone.

Weiss watched as the couples danced, heads tucked into shoulders as arms were wrapped around shoulders and waists. Weiss looked at her feet and sighed, until F0ur exclaimed from behind "What's the matter kiddo? Feeling left out?" Weiss jumped to see F0ur had taken a seat next to her. "What?! No, I'm fine." Weiss exclaimed, a little freaked out that F0ur had so easily snuck up on her. She looked out at the dance floor, seeing Gaige and Ruby and Zer0 and Blake both in the same position, the shorter having their head tucked into the taller's shoulder.

Sir Hammerlock was dancing with Maya since Krieg was having a dance with his daughter. Axton had taken a step aside and let Arthur dance with Yang, with Axton's supervision of course. Jaune and Pyrrha danced like the others while Nora actually settled down for a moment to dance with Ren. "Okay, maybe a little." Weiss admitted with a sigh. "Well then, let's dance." F0ur exclaimed as she stood up.

"What? I, um, I don't know…"

"Come on kiddo, it's not like I'm asking you to lift your skirt and let me go down on you… unless you swing that way."

Weiss' face was horribly red from F0ur's comments. "So do you want to dance or not?" F0ur questioned with irritation in her voice. Weiss sighed and accepted F0ur's gesture, the two going to the dance floor. "It's… it's still a low song." Weiss reminded as they reached the dance floor. "I know," F0ur exclaimed as she yanked Weiss into her, "I'm well aware." F0ur was as tall as Zer0, so that put Weiss' face almost dead center of F0ur's bosom.

Weiss separated as the two began to sway, both of them actually enjoying the moment. The group danced for a bit until Tina cheered "Come on! We gotz gifts for ma hoes!" The Vault Hunters laughed and moved to the chairs as the others gathered their gifts. Weiss handed Maya a medium sized box, exclaiming "I know how much you've wanted these." Maya tore the blue and white snowflake wrapping paper to reveal a box set of books on the War of Color.

"I've been looking everywhere for these!" Maya cheered as she ran her thumbs across the spines. "It helps when you're the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Zer0 chuckled but noticed something, Blake had slipped away. _"She's either getting very good, or I'm losing my touch."_ Zer0 thought. Arthur stepped up and handed Salvador a small holo disk, Sal questioning "What's this amigo?" Arthur smiled and replied "Your gift. Activate it and you'll see."

Salvador hit the small switch on the side and a small hologram of an Atlesian Paladin Battle Suit appeared. "No fucking way!" Salvador cheered as he jumped from his seat. "Yes fucking way." Arthur exclaimed. "One Atlesian Paladin with some massive firepower upgrades. Figured you'd like it."

"You are my new best amigo!"

Everyone laughed as Salvador ogled his new toy, Ruby stepped up and presented Gaige her gift; a small red wrapped box with a black bow. Gaige took the box and tore off the wrapping paper, opening the box to see a small golden gear with a red ruby at the center. Gaige brought her hand to her mouth and gasped "Oh my god Ruby. It's beautiful." Ruby smiled and asked "So, you like it?"

"Ruby, I love it."

Gaige immediately took it from its box and wrapped the gold chain around her neck. She then grabbed Ruby's face and pulled her in for a deep kiss, then quietly exclaiming "I love you." Ruby smiled and replied "I love you too." Tina cleared her throat to inform everyone that it was her turn to give her gift. Tina handed Krieg a small gift and exclaimed "It's from me, Lady Detonate, Sir Talks Not and Mister Torgue!"

Krieg tore the wrapping paper from his gift to find it to be a picture in a frame. It was a picture that was taken a while ago of him at the center with Nora and Ren under each arm, Tina sitting on his shoulder and Mister Torgue in the back. Krieg felt a large smile work its way across his face as a tear rolled down his cheek. "We also gotta updates the pic." Tina exclaimed. "We missin Maya." Krieg looked up at his daughter and wrapped her in a hug, exclaiming "Thank you Tina, and yes, we do have to update the picture."

Everyone enjoyed the family moment until Yang declared "Axton! I have your gift and it is something that you have been missing out on for a long time." Axton leaned back in his chair and exclaimed "Look Yang, I know you have the hots for me, not like it's weird…" Yang hooked her foot on the bottom of Axton's chair and flipped it so he landed on his back. "Not me, you idiot… them." Yang exclaimed as she pointed at the door. Axton turned and looked to see two women, both of them wearing very fine clothing.

Axton got up and questioned "Yang, are those what I think they are?" Yang crossed her arms and replied "Yep, two escorts. They are yours for the night."

"No way."

"Yep, used your credit card by the way."

Axton shot out of his seat and wrapped Yang in a hug, cheering "Yang! You are just the best! If only you were closer to my age." He dropped her and went to his escorts, declaring "Zer0! I'll be using the room tonight! So find a place to sleep tonight!" Everyone looked around, but Zer0 was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Zer0 anyway?" Maya questioned.

***WARNING: LEMON SCENE COMENSING***

Zer0 was able to slip away from the party unnoticed, happy that he still had his stealthy touch. F0ur had slipped Zer0 Blake's gift, an envelope. Inside it held two items, a key card and a note. The keycard was to a hotel room while the note gave the room number and a message. It read _"I'll be waiting."_ After reading that note, Zer0 needed to get moving.

Zer0 walked through the doors of the hotel Blake instructed him to meet her at. Zer0 looked around and immediately thought that the hotel must have been ridiculously expensive. Zer0 shook his head and thought _"Focus Zer0. Blake is waiting on you right now."_ Zer0 got into the elevator and went to the floor that was listed on his instructions. He nearly sprinted down the hall until he reached the room that was listed.

He knocked on the door and called "Blake, I'm here!" Blake called from behind the door "Come on in! I'll be another minute!" Zer0 opened the door to a room that was roughly the size of Team RWBY's room, but this had one large bed opposed to the four beds. There were candles lit around the room, probably for a kind of mood lighting. There was a door to his left with the light on, Zer0 assuming it was the bathroom that Blake was hiding in.

"Blake? Are you in there?" Zer0 questioned as he removed his jacket and placed it on one of the chairs in the corner. "Yes! Just take a seat on the bed. I'll be out in a second!" Zer0 sat on his bed and removed his boots and socks, then scooted back and laid on the bed. Zer0 put his hands behind his back and let out a deep breath, enjoying the moment until Blake questioned "Are you ready for your gift?" Zer0 propped himself up on his elbows and responded "Sure. What is it?" The door opened to reveal Blake with her cat ears visible and wearing a silk robe that _barely_ covered her body.

Zer0 felt his jaw drop as she moved in a very sexual way to the edge of the bed. Blake crawled up the bed like a predator stalking her pray as she climbed on top of Zer0, pinning him to the bed. She placed her forehead on his and questioned quietly "Would you like to know what your gift is?" Zer0 nodded his head since he opened his mouth and no sounds came out of it. She moved her head towards his ear and whispered "Me."

She reached up to the collar of her robe and opened it up, revealing the lingerie she was wearing and tossed the robe off the bed. It was a black lace bra and panties that was practically see through and _very _revealing. Zer0 looked at his girlfriend up and down as she sat on his hips and presented herself. "Well?" Blake questioned as she leaned forward, putting her forehead to his again. "What do you think of your gift?" Zer0 placed his hands on Blake's hips, quietly answering "Well, as much fun as it is to look at my gift,".

Zer0 flipped her so she was on her back and whispered in her cat ear "But I would rather play with it." He then lightly bit her cat ears, causing Blake to take a sharp breath. He started to nibble on her ears, causing Blake to meow softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Zer0 moved to the other ear and started to nibble that one as Blake slid her hands underneath his shirt. Zer0 separated from Blake as she completely removed his shirt and tossed it aside.

Blake immediately wrapped her arms back around Zer0 and pressed her lips to the center of his chest. She turned and laid him onto his back as she continued to kiss his chest. She sat up and ran her fingers along his body, fingertips gently running across the small scars and nicks on his body. Blake smiled and exclaimed "I love you Zer0." Zer0 slid up and responded "I love you too Blake." Zer0 reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, placing his hand on the back of her head.

He pulled her in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted as the two fell back onto the bed and embraced each other. The two wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other as close as possible, their bodies rubbing together. The two shared a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues twisting together, giving each other their taste. Blake started to slide her hand down, aiming for Zer0's belt but found a large bulge in his jeans. She broke the kiss and commented "Someone's a little excited."

Zer0 chuckled "Well, my beautiful girlfriend is stripping me down while wearing some very revealing lingerie. Yes, I'm a little excited." Zer0 pulled her back into the kiss as she continued to rub the bulge in his pants. Zer0 broke the kiss and let out a long breath, telling Blake that she was doing something right. She finally stopped rubbing him and slipped her fingers beneath his belt, undoing it with ease and tossing it aside. Blake licked her lips as she undid the button to his jeans and slid them off.

She moved down and slowly removed his jeans, allowing his member to push up on his boxers. Blake lowered herself on top of Zer0, pressing their bodies together as they wrapped their arms around each other. Zer0 rolled Blake onto her back and started to kiss her neck, making his way down to the center of her chest before reaching behind her and undoing her bra. Zer0 slipped her bra off and tossed it aside, Blake covering herself with a sly smile. Zer0 positioned himself over Blake and smiled, staring into her amber sunset eyes.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Zer0 loved the feeling of Blake's lips and the soft skin of her chest pressed against him. Zer0 broke the kiss and began to kiss Blake's neck to her delight. He slowly slid his hand up to Blake's chest and gripped Blake's breast, causing Blake to let out a breath. Zer0 caressed and kneaded Blake's breast, causing her to pull him as close as possible.

Blake quietly moaned as Zer0 squeezed her breast, burying her face into the top of his head. "Zer0." Blake quietly moaned as he continued to caress her. Zer0 slid up and placed a light kiss on Blake's lips, then her cheek, then neck and finally at the center of her chest. Zer0 moved to her breast and placed a light kiss on her nipple, causing Blake to utter a quiet moan. He pressed his lips to her nipple again, this time flicking it with his tongue.

Blake's back arched as Zer0 caressed her nipple with his tongue, making her moan in utter joy. He slid his other hand up and started to caress her other breast, putting Blake in utter bliss. "Oh Zer0! I want more!" Blake moaned as she pulled Zer0 as close as she could. Zer0 slid his hand down her side until he made it in between her legs. As soon as his finger's reached her sensitive spot and pressed a bit, her legs clamped together as she gasped.

Zer0 could feel the dampness in the thin black cloth of her panties. Zer0 slid up to her ear and whispered "You're so wet Blake, and all I did was play with your breasts." Blake turned away from him and muttered "Don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"Someone's a little excited."

She was going to say something else, but Zer0 pressed his fingers against her more, causing her to moan instead of talk. Zer0 loved what he was doing to Blake, making her experience this level of joy as she writhed and moaned. "Put them in." Blake moaned. Zer0 didn't hesitate with Blake's request. He pushed aside the thin cloth and easily slid two fingers into Blake, putting Blake in utter bliss.

Her back arched as she audibly moaned "Yes! Oh god yes!" She threw her arms around Zer0's neck and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss as he pleasured her. Blake's wall tightened around his fingers as he slid them in an out, covered in her wetness. Zer0 continued to pleasure Blake, fingering her faster and faster as Blake pulled him as close as possible. "Zer0! Oh Zer0!" Blake cried out.

She stopped trying to keep herself quiet and just let it all out. Blake was losing her mind as Zer0's fingers penetrated her and thrusted inside of her. She felt her body grow hotter as Zer0 gradually sped up, making her moan louder and louder. She felt herself start getting close and cried "Oh god Zer0! I'm so close! Don't stop!" Zer0 had no intention of stopping, he was enjoying hearing Blake rapid pants, her nails digging into his back and her body just pulsating joy.

"Zer0!" Blake cried. "I'm cumming!" Blake's back arched and she screamed as she reached her orgasm, bursting in Zer0's hand. Blake kept her back arched for a moment, having a few small jerks of pleasure before collapsing onto the bed and panting heavily. Zer0 finally slid his fingers out of Blake, loving the feeling of her wetness on his fingers. Blake had her hand over her eyes as she panted "How do… you always… do that?"

Zer0 laid down next to Blake and replied "Let's say I'm very skilled with my hands. Now, let's have a bit more fun." He slid his hand down and began to remove Blake's panties, Blake shifting to allow it to happen. Zer0 tossed her panties aside as Blake sat up and slipped a finger into the elastic of his boxers. "Can I have some fun too?" She questioned in a flirty voice as she brought herself up to Zer0. Zer0 smiled and the two switched places with Zer0 laying on his back while Blake strattled his legs, playing with the elastic of his boxers.

Blake started to slide down and pull Zer0's boxers with her, his member rising up as it was freed. Blake fully removed Zer0's boxers and tossed them aside as she gripped his manhood. She could feel his pulse as she started to move her hand up and down. Zer0 took in a deep breath as Blake slowly jerked him off. Blake slowly began to speed up her motions, making a small smile creep across Zer0's face.

Blake slid herself lower and exclaimed "You know how much I love it when you use your mouth to pleasure me? Well, I'm going to return the favor." Blake didn't give Zer0 a moment to respond, she simply placed her tongue at the base of Zer0's manhood and dragged up until she reached his tip. "Oh Blake." Zer0 moaned as she flicked her tongue against his tip. Blake could see Zer0 begin to leak his pre-cum, bringing a smile to Blake's face. Blake started to lick Zer0's tip, tasting his discharge and wanting more of his taste.

Blake slid Zer0's cock into her mouth, feeling his pulse on her tongue as Zer0 moaned in pleasure. She slowly brought more and more of Zer0 into her mouth until she reached her max. Zer0's cock was about halfway into her mouth, so she brought her head and hand up and then back down. Zer0 let out another moan as Blake started to slowly speed up her motions. Blake took Zer0's cock out of her mouth and started to jerk him off, a smile remaining on her face as she saw Zer0's smile.

"You're so hard Zer0." Blake exclaimed as she lowered herself once more. Blake dragged her tongue up Zer0's member once more and started blowing him again. Zer0 moaned "Oh Blake. Your mouth is so warm. I love feeling your tongue on me." Blake was happy she could make Zer0 feel as good as he did to her when he did it. Zero ran his fingers through Blake's hair and started to… assist her with how far she could go.

She was pushed a little farther down until she swatted Zer0's hand away and pulled him out of her mouth. "Easy there Zer0." Blake exclaimed as she sat up, hand still wrapped around his manhood. "I can only go so far." Zer0 sat up and pulled his naked girlfriend close, her forehead pressed against his. "Would you like to go farther?" Zer0 questioned.

"Are you referring to taking the final step with me?"

Zer0 took Blake's chin with his pointer finger and thumb and pressed his lips to hers, taking the moment to climb on top of her. Blake wrapped his arms around her as Zer0 slid a hand between her legs and spread them, revealing her womanhood. Zer0 slide into position and placed the tip of his penis against her vagina and questioned "Are you ready?" Blake reached up and lightly gripped his forearms and replied "Yes Zer0. I've been ready for a long time. Just… be gentle with me. It's my first time."

"Of course, my love."

Zer0 slowly moved his hips forward, sliding the tip of his penis inside of Blake, causing her to wince in pain and pleasure. Zer0 stopped and let Blake adjust to her losing her virginity. Blake took a deep breath and exclaimed "Deeper." Zer0 slid in a little more, Blake's grip on his arms tightening, signaling him to stop for a moment. Blake let out a sharp breath and panted "Oh god it hurts, but I don't want you to stop." Zer0 brought himself down and let Blake wrap her arms around him, allowing her to fully embrace him.

Zer0 continued to slowly insert himself into Blake, taking it inch by inch until their hips met. Blake's nails were digging into Zer0's back, but he didn't care, Blake was his. Zer0 kissed the side of her head as he slowly slide out of her, Blake letting out a sharp breath of joy. Zer0 slowly slid himself back into Blake, his lover letting out a long moan as he reached his max. Blake slowly dragged her nails down Zer0's back as he continued to penetrate her, Zer0 taking a breath to keep himself from signaling pain.

Zer0 whispered in Blake's ear ""You're so tight Blake. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay inside of you." Zer0 brought himself to his palms over Blake, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck. Zero stared into Blake's sunset amber eyes as he slowly shifted his hips and pulled out of her. Zer0 slid back into Blake with a little more speed, Blake tightening around him.

Zer0 pulled out and thrusted this time, causing Blake to gasp a bit as her fingers dug into his back a little more. Zer0 pulled out again and thrusted with more force this time, making Blake's moan louder and her fingers dig deeper. Zer0 sat up, escaping Blake's clutches and started to repeatedly thrust into her, feeling her body grow hotter. Blake gripped the sheets of the bed and wrapped her legs around Zer0's waist as he basically drilled her. Blake moaned "Yes! Oh yes Zer0! Yes!"

Zer0 held onto Blake's hips as he made love to her, loving the feeling of Blake's walls wrapped around his penis. Zer0 smiled as he watched Blake move with his thrusts, her breasts bouncing with each slapping sound of their hips connecting. Blake had a wide smile on her face and her eyes distant, lost in the ecstasy of their love. Zer0 dropped down on top of Blake, continuing to thrust into her, and wrapped his arms around her. Blake threw her arms around Zer0 and moaned "Zer0! Oh Zer0! I love you Zer0!"

"I love you too Blake." Zer0 whispered in her ear. Blake grabbed Zer0's head and pressed her lips to his, a kiss filled with passion and love. Their hips repeatedly slammed together, Blake breaking the kiss to moan in joy and pleasure. Zer0 continued to thrust into Blake, over and over until her groaned "Blake, I'm close!" Blake wrapped her legs around Zer0's waist and moaned "Cum inside me! I want to feel your release!"

Zer0 continued to thrust into Blake until he moaned "Blake! I'm cumming!" Zer0 thrusted one last time and ejaculated inside of Blake, filling her with his semen. Blake arched her back and screamed in joy as she felt Zer0's release. Zer0 finally gave out and practically collapsed, sweat running off his brow as he and Blake panted. Zer0 finally pulled out of Blake and panted "That… was… amazing."

Blake turned her head and kissed him, replying "It was." Zer0 chuckled "It really was. I can now see why Axton tries so hard to achieve this act with women." Blake rolled so she was on top of Zer0, resting her head on his chest and sighing "I love you Zer0." Zer0 wrapped his arms around Blake and replied "I love you too Blake."

"So, are you feeling ready for another round?"

"Maybe in a bit. Right now I just want to hold you."

Zer0 pulled Blake up to his shoulder, happy to feel her breath on his neck. He reached up and scratched behind her cat ears, causing her to meow as she always did. He then ran his fingers through her now messed up raven black hair, pulling out the few tangles there were. Blake sighed "I'm so happy you came out of that twister last year." Zer0 exclaimed "Me too. I'm glad that I met you, Blake Belladonna. You make me… make me feel like a real person."

"And you make me the happiest girl in the world."

Blake kissed Zer0's cheek and was about to ask him something, when she saw that Zer0 had slipped into sleep. Blake giggled and thought _"I guess I'll wake him up in a little bit. I'm sure he won't be mad about that."_

***CONCLUSION OF LEMON SCENE***

Krieg sat and sipped from his coffee as Maya was engorged in her newest book out of many. "I can see that you're enjoying your gift." Krieg chuckled. Maya read two more pages and finally looked over it, apologizing "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Krieg chuckled a little bit more and repeated "I can see that you're enjoying your gift."

"Absolutely! The War of Color was such an interesting time period. The very idea of trying to make an entire world void of individuality is simply… mind boggling! Are you enjoying your gift?"

Krieg smiled and replied "I am. Seeing a nice family picture when I'm working, it really helps lift my spirits." Maya nodded and continued "Tina and I have been getting along much better. So that's good for everyone." Krieg reached across the table and took Maya's hand, proclaiming "It is. I'm glad that the two of you are getting along again." Axton finally joined them, wearing a wrinkled shirt and basketball shorts, hair flattened out and messed up. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat with Maya and Krieg, not really acknowledging their existence.

"Morning Ax." Maya greeted. "Enjoy your night with your… escorts?" Axton chuckled as he sipped his coffee "Oh yeah… and I'm officially adopting Yang. If I had a daughter, it would be her."

"That would require one woman to actually agree to going on a date with you."

Axton looked like he was going to argue, but shrugged and grumbled "New planet, new opportunities." Krieg nodded and agreed "It is indeed a new planet. There might be some women here with low enough standards." Axton rolled his eyes as Zer0 took a seat next to Maya, who looked just as worn out as Axton did. "Hey there Zer0. Where did you run off to?" Maya questioned as Zer0 supported his head with his hand. "Oh… right. Um, Blake wanted to give me her gift in private." Zer0 replied sleepily.

Axton "psst"ed at Maya, gaining her attention to see him patting his shoulder and then pointing at Zer0. Maya shrugged and gave Zer0 a quick pat on the back, causing him to jump and take a sharp breath in. Krieg started to chuckle while Axton busted out laughing as Maya immediately apologized. "Looks like kitty has claws!" Axton laughed as he slammed his free fist on the table. Zer0 rolled his shoulders as Zer0 defended "Blake is very… passionate. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"No, there isn't. You've got yourself a great girl. Don't you dare lose her."

"I know. Where's Salvador at?"

Maya giggled "Probably out playing with his new toy. He was really excited about getting that Paladin Battle Suit." Axton raised his mug and proclaimed "To Remnant, may we remain here for many more years to come." The others responded "To Remnant." The four continued with their breakfast, happy to be where they were.

**A/N:** Heyo! So, that was another attempt at a lemon scene… and it was still weird. Regardless, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Until next update!

-Chief


	47. Chapter 47: Follow Me 2

A/N: Heyo! So, looks like everyone enjoyed the last chapter but don't expect another for a long time. Regardless, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 47: Follow Me 2

"Alright Arthur... Remember your training, and you'll do just fine," the white-haired genius said to himself as he rubbed a patch on his left shoulder for luck. Said patch was an upside down V with a downward-dipping curve, the mark of a Private First Class. "Every soldier is a rifleman" is the general expression used to say that anyone involved in Atlas' military had six months minimum of Infantry training, meaning everyone from the Combat Engineers to the Lab Technicians and even the Janitors could pick up a gun and fight at a moment's notice. As such, Arthur was now clad in his Atlesian Military fatigues, which consisted of waxed and polished black shoes, white pants, a white dress shirt, and over that a gray-colored vest, a black tie around his neck, and a white belt around his waist. While similar to the Huntsman Academy uniforms, given Atlas' heavily militant culture, the major differences were the black lines running down the sides of his arms and legs, as well as the white cap atop his head with a black brim and gray lining. His hair was no longer a frayed mess, but was instead combed backwards.

Coming upon Axton's room, which was lightly open with music blaring out, he straightened his posture before rapping his knuckles on the doorframe. The music cutting off, Axton called out- "Come on in!" -, the Atlesian R&D Technician entering before coming to a stop in front of Axton's desk, arms crossed behind his back. The man was working on lesson plans, but when the man looked up, he raised an eyebrow before exclaiming- "At ease?" -in response to his attire.

"Sir, I wish to make an inquiry, sir," Arthur stated crisply.

"Um, okay. Shoot."

"Sir, requesting permission to ask Yang out on a date. Sir."

Axton's demeanor immediately changed as he opened a drawer on his desk and reached into it, pulling out a pistol. Axton grabbed the slide and racked it, ejecting a round to show Arthur that the weapon was indeed loaded. Axton set the pistol on the desk and questioned "So what makes you think you can date Yang?"

"Sir, it isn't that I CAN date her, but it's that I MIGHT be able to date her," Arthur replied. "It's her choice whether she accepts or declines, but even if we're just friends, she seems like a really cool girl that I'd like to get to know better. Sir."

"Alright then. I'm going to give you a series of questions and I want you to answer them. The instant I don't like an answer, well, you'll know when I do. Understand?"

Arthur nodded and replied "Yes sir. Begin your questioning. Sir."

Axton turned his chair completely to face Arthur and started "Alright. Question 1, what type of restaurant do you take her to?"

Arthur answered "Whatever she wants, because a woman should always be given their way."

"Alright. Question 2, your date is at 7. When do you show up?"

"Seven. AM. Case the restaurant, run background checks on the staff. Can the cook be trusted? If not I've gotta kill him, dispose of the body, replace him with my own guy, no later than four-thirty."

Axton nodded and picked up his pistol, replying "Good. Question 3, how do you treat her?"

Arthur replied "With courtesy and respect befitting the nobility. Physical displays of intimacy are set to the pace she wants. Her body, her rules."

"Correct. How much do you tip the server?"

"Fifteen percent minimum. Twenty if the dinner went well."

Axton nodded and replied "Just checking. Next question, what do you do after the date?"

Arthur answered "I take her wherever she wants to go, because as I said before women should be given their way. When the date is over, I walk her to her doorstep to ensure no harm befalls her. Circle the premises for trespassers, then return home."

Axton finally set the pistol back on the desk and replied "Your answers are acceptable. You have my permission to ask Yang out on a date."

Arthur released the deep breath he was holding and physically relaxed since he was so uptight. "Thank you Sir." Arthur thanked as he wavered a bit. Axton stood up and offered his chair to Arthur, who promptly took it.

"Did I freak you out that much?" Axton chuckled as he patted Arthur's back.

"The gun made the situation a little bit more nerve racking." Arthur sighed.

"Yeah, well… I see Yang as a daughter, so I only want the best for her. And like you said, it's her choice to date you, so all I can say is good luck."

"Thank you sir, that's a load off my shoulders," Arthur said as he let his shoulders drop. "To be perfectly honest, I'd rather be in my R&D scrubs, but I wanted to make a good impression," he said loosening his tie and tugging at his collar. Removing his hat to fan at the slight sweat that had formed at his brow, Axton was quick to exclaim-

"What the? Are those wolf ears?"

Arthur realized what he was doing and silently cursed "Shit… um, yeah, I'm a wolf Faunus.

Axton nodded and replied "Okay. Now get out."

Arthur looked at Axton with a raised eyebrow and questioned "That's it? Just okay?"

Axton rolled his eyes and groaned "Fine, whatever, I'll give you the ridiculous response. Ahem… Oh no! A wolf Faunus! Whatever will I… *snort* I can't even fake that. Looks, I don't care that you're Faunus. Zer0 is dating a cat Faunus, which I'm unsure of if it counts as bestiality."

Arthur rolled his eyes and replied "It doesn't."

"Well thanks for answering that. When I asked Zer0 he said, and I quote, "Mind your damn business before I shove my katana where the sun doesn't shine."

Arthur chuckled "That sounds… quite painful."

Axton sighed "Yeah, but it does explain a lot. The whole thing with staring at the moon, the amount of meat you ingest, the fact you navigated the halls without a flashlight during last week's blackout which I'm pretty sure was your fault."

Arthur replied in an offended tone "It was not my fault!"

"I'm pretty sure it was either you or Gaige, either way, I don't care that you're Faunus. And I highly doubt Yang would have any objections either."

"Thank you sir. I'm going to head out now. Thank you for your blessing."

Axton patted Arthur's back and replied "Not a problem. Now I gotta get back to work." Arthur removed himself from Axton's chair and exclaimed

"Again, thank you… Sergeant."

Axton laughed and sighed "Not any more kid… not anymore. Now get out of here." Arthur nodded and walked out of the door, Axton hearing him greet "Schnee." Axton heard Weiss reply "Asimov."

Weiss appeared in the doorway with a distressed look on her face. "What's up Weiss? You look like something is eating at you." Axton exclaimed. Weiss walked and attempted to question.

"I was just… I um…" She stopped for a second to collect her thoughts, then questioned "What is your view on lesbians?" Axton leaned back in his chair as Weiss took a seat on his bed.

He scratched his chin and then replied "Usually in high definition."

Axton expected what happened next as Weiss rose from her seat and promptly slapped him across the face. Weiss stood up and walked out in a huff, leaving Axton laughing in his chair "I figured that would happen." Weiss stormed out of Axton's room and went to hers, thankfully finding Maya sitting at her computer and working on her lesson plans. Maya turned back to Weiss, who immediately threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow, letting out an angry scream into it.

"Okay Weiss, who pissed you off?" Maya questioned as she rolled her seat over to Weiss.

Weiss removed the pillow from her face and grumbled "I went to Axton for some advice…"

"Well there was your first problem."

Weiss sighed "Right. I should have known Axton wouldn't have been helpful."

"Well, what did ask Axton about?"

"His view on lesbians."

Maya shook her head and sighed "I'm assuming that it was something stupid?"

Weiss sighed "Naturally."

Maya leaned forward in her chair and questioned "So why were you asking his thoughts on lesbian relationships?"

Weiss sat on the edge of her bed and replied "I've been having… thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

Weiss nodded her head and continued "About a… girl."

Maya raised an eyebrow and exclaimed "And?"

Weiss let out a deep breath and sighed "I just don't know what to do or what anyone or think or…" Weiss immediately cut her words off and looked aside, avoiding Maya's gaze.

Maya reached out and placed a hand on Weiss', assuring "You can talk to me Weiss. I'm your friend." Weiss finally met Maya's gaze, her small smile assuring her that she could talk to Maya about anything.

"I'm a Schnee and we have a certain… image to uphold." Weiss admitted.

Maya raised her eyebrow and questioned "You don't want to enter a relationship with a girl because it might harm your family image?"

"My father would never accept what I want. He always tried to find me a suitor that would continue the family look."

"The white hair and blue eyes thing? That can be made, I mean, look at Zero! The two of you could be siblings. Look, what matters is what makes you happy. If dating a girl makes you happy, then do it. Don't worry about what your father thinks, he has enough shit to worry about than the gentiles of the person you're dating."

Weiss couldn't help but smile at Maya's advice since it was incredibly helpful. Weiss wrapped her arms around Maya and nearly whispered "Thank you Maya." Maya smiled and wrapped her arms around Weiss, comforting her student/ teaching assistant. Weiss finally pulled away, sniffling "May I please have a tissue?" Maya rolled her chair back and grabbed the box of tissues from the desk and handed it to Weiss, who gladly pulled a few tissues and cleaned herself up. Maya rolled back to her desk and went back to work when Weiss questioned "You aren't going to ask who the girl is?"

Without looking away from her computer, Maya responded "It is really none of my business who you have a crush on unless you want to tell me."

"Thank you for respecting my privacy."

Weiss picked up her textbook from the nightstand and started to do her homework, and the occasional assistance Maya required.

O00000O00000O

"Arthur, it's good to hear from you again. How are things over at Beacon?"

"They're fine. Dr. Oculus' drone self-activated and tried to kill me, but I had backup," Arthur replied to the video conference, while at the moment Fragtrap was laid on his back across a metal slab in the middle of his room, the front plate of his chassis removed.

"Regrettable. Regarding the Pandoran beasts, how is the situation in Vale?"

"A couple skirmishes here and there, but the new teachers are giving us all the tools we need to handle whatever that alien world has to throw at us," Arthur replied as he opened a series of drawers along the body of the laboratory slab, drawing out a number of tools and setting them out beside Fragtrap, who at the moment was staring intently at the ceiling, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Good. Good. And the Aura Drive made it to you without any complications?"

"I'm installing it into the FR4G-TP Combat Prototype right now," Arthur replied as he reached into a box at his feet. Pulled from its confines was a black-and-white two-part sphere shaped like a Yin-Yang symbol with numerous wires coming out of the sides, the face possessing a red and blue circular window with gear-patterned edges. It was about the size of a grapefruit, but considerably heavier. "With the new GrimmHunter_EXE program I was able to compile, FragTrap should be able to adapt to even more battlefield conditions."

"Then I will leave you to your work," the silhouetted person on the other end replied, about to press a button on his console before stopping short. "Ah, one last thing. We'll be sending the SAH-001 over for some fine-tuning in response to the attacks at Vale's borders. I hope that isn't too much trouble."

"The girl with the hiccupping problem? But wouldn't she be needed back home?"

"We're already constructing 002 with new data in mind, but we'll need 001 calibrated to reach peak efficiency against the new threat," the man replied.

"Alright... but why me though?"

"Dr. G spoke very highly of your abilities. Also, the recent addition of an Idea Engine to your retinal prosthesis makes you well-equipped to handle the job of calibrating this prototype unit."

"Right... that..." Arthur said as his hand went to his left eye, the lenses surrounding his pupil whirring slightly. "You can count on me, sir," he said saluting toward the monitor.

"You've never let me down before, Arthur," the man on the other end of the monitor replied before cutting off, the white-haired Faunus letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is everything alright, my liege?" FragTrap questioned from his place on the table.

"Everything's fine," Arthur replied as he ran his fingers through his hair, which even now was starting to frizz out. "We'll be getting a new roommate in a couple of days, so that should be fun."

"I will prepare the guest bed post-haste," FragTrap said as he made to get up from the bed, only for Arthur to put a hand on his chassis and force him back down.

"That can wait. For the time being, I'd like to get this AD installed as soon as possible," Arthur replied as he held the Aura Drive in his hands, before placing it on the slab atop a couple of rags. "Not really comfortable with having this kind of hardware just sitting around."

"Very well then. Operate away!" FragTrap said waving an arm above his head. With a nod of his head, Arthur put on a pair of goggles and set to work. Digging his hands up to the wrist in FragTrap's "innards", he began moving mechanisms around and re-mounting them to the chassis' interior in light of the new addition that would be made. It was a slow process, but if he didn't take care to not disturb the Integrated Circuits, he could very well destroy the basis of FragTrap's identity. Having done similar work in the past alongside SAH-001's primary designer, he understood the importance of preserving a mechanical being's sense of self.

"FragTrap, you remember those calculations I was running last week?"

"The one regarding Zer0?"

"Yeah, those ones."

"What about them?"

"Well... it's just so hard to wrap my head around," Arthur said as he took a clean rag and wiped his forehead. "From what I understand, Zer0 is the chimeric amalgamation created from 10 different strains of discarded Junk DNA. On top of that, the discarded genetic data from 0ne through T3n are all from cloned lifeforms, which by their own the chromosomes shouldn't naturally bond to other strains. And when you consider that his incubator was a literal garbage disposal, the odds of Zer0 coming out as well as he did are infinitesimally small."

"What do you mean?"

"Apart from some slight albinism and a missing digit on each hand, there's almost no malformations in his anatomy," Arthur replied. "The guy can walk and talk like anyone else, all of his organs and vital functions are functioning normally. On top of that his mental facilities are completely unchanged from the baseline Human. Therein lies the problem..."

"What problem might that be?"

"I ran the numbers through my Idea Engine, and again through Tree Diagram back in Atlas. By all rights, Zer0 as he is, shouldn't even exist, let alone function as flawlessly as he does."

"How should he not exist if he's right here?"

"I meant mathematically," Arthur corrected. "Think about it, the incubator he was cultivated in was a box filled with garbage, and his genetic makeup is comprised of ten strains of Junk DNA from cloned lifeforms. Cloning by itself isn't always an exact science, and even under the best conditions with the proper incubating techniques, perfect proportion of nutrients, and flawless genetic materials, you could still only wind up with something that's only stable for a few days in the open atmosphere before breaking down into a puddle of proteins on the floor. You try to make a clone of a clone, and you might as well be trying to win the lottery to enter another lottery without even buying a ticket. The fact that Zer0 exists as he is and functions as well as he does is a mathematical impossibility, zero percent, yet he's still here, a miracle within a miracle. If even the smallest variable was changed during his creation, Zer0 would probably never exist at all, just a few petri dishes filled with Junk DNA at the bottom of a trash receptacle."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I'm saying that to any observer, aside from the finger thing, just by looking at him you'd think there's nothing wrong with the guy," Arthur said as he finished making space within FragTrap's frame. "However, while all of his biological facilities are performing without flaw, I have concerns that he might be... shooting blanks."

"But Zer0 is a sniper. He never shoots blanks," FragTrap said as a copy of Zer0's mask momentarily digistructed over his optic, before returning to Digistruct space.

"What I mean is... the salmon don't swim upstream."

"What does fish have to do with a ninja clone?"

"I mean he might be completely sterile," Arthur said since FragTrap was failing to see the point. He may've been able to use the binary equivalent of reverse psychology to make his on-board anti-tampering systems accept all the changes he made, but even then there were certain ineptitudes he just couldn't work out. "Even under the best of circumstances, 99% of the time, any cloned or hybridized lifeform will be completely sterile, incapable of sexual reproduction. Zer0 is the hybridized amalgamation of ten cloned lifeforms, all with genetics bearing propensity for completely different traits. You make a copy of a picture, and the copy will be blurry. You take ten pieces of ten copied pictures and put them together, and the result might not be pretty in the slightest. He's got everything else going from him, strength, speed, intelligence, but with how things are going between him and Blake," he said as he picked up the AD and lowered it into FragTrap's chassis. "I'd just hate to see something like this tear them apart," he said with a heavy sigh before pulling a grin onto his face. "Of course, even though the greatest quantum supercomputer on Remnant said that Zer0 shouldn't even exist, he's still here, so maybe he just drew the lottery of lotteries and is perfectly fine in that regard too, and I'm worrying over nothing," he said as he began to connect the AD to FragTrap's internal power source.

What neither of the two failed to notice was the room's only door opening and closing again.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 slithered out of Arthur's room undetected and started walking down the hall, mind lost in what Arthur had just said. The fact of Zer0's creation being a miracle of a miracle of science was a little nerve racking. Zer0 ran his palm down his face as he thought about every internal function he had, seeing that it was an astronomical chance that he was still alive, let alone being formed without any malformations. But the thing that scared him the most was his chances of sterility. The thought of reproducing never truly occurred to him until he started dating Blake.

"What if our relationship reaches that level and I can't deliver?" Zer0 thought as he walked. "What would happen to the two of us?" Zer0 thought a little bit more until he chuckled "Look at me. So worried about the future that may or may not actually happen." He took a breath and sighed "Maybe I can get tested and talk with Blake about it."

From behind him, F0ur questioned "Talk about what with Blake?" Zer0 turned around to see F0ur standing behind him in a grey t shirt and blue jeans like she was a normal person.

"Something personal." Zer0 stated as F0ur took her spot next to him.

F0ur nodded understandingly and exclaimed "So I need something from you."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow and questioned "What do you need?"

F0ur looked around and whispered "Not here. Somewhere else, somewhere secure." F0ur went to his room and kicked the door open, hearing Axton bark "What the hell!?"

Zer0 walked to hear F0ur state "I'm borrowing your room. Get out."

Axton walked out of the room and muttered "Zer0, your sister scares me."

Zer0 entered the room and shut and locked the door, F0ur sitting at the desk with a sly smile on her face. Zer0 took a seat at his bed and questioned "So what do you need from me?"

F0ur answered "Information."

"Information? On what?"

"Weiss Schnee."

Zer0 felt his hand tighten since he had talked to F0ur about this kind of thing. "F0ur, I know I've told you about contracts on my friends." Zer0 practically snarled.

F0ur rolled her eyes and replied "It isn't a contract. It's… personal."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow and repeated "Personal?"

"Personal?"

"Why are you looking for information on Weiss Schnee for personal reasons?"

F0ur had a sly smile on her face as her tongue quickly licked her upper lip. Zer0's eyes went wide as F0ur finished "You aren't the only one allowed to have a relationship."

Zer0 questioned "So… you want a relationship, with Weiss Schnee? The Ice Queen?"

"Yes, is that an issue?"

"Um, I really have no say in who you date or who Weiss dates, I just never saw you as a les-"

"I'm bisexual, get it right."

Zer0 raised an eyebrow and questioned "You're bisexual?"

F0ur leaned her head back and groaned "Ugh! You need to get back to assassin training. Your perceptive skills are lacking."

Zer0 rolled his eyes and replied "Thanks F0ur, you make me feel so much better about being an assassin."

"Well, you aren't really an assassin anymore."

Zer0 laid across his bed and grumbled "Says you."

F0ur argued "When was your last job? When were you last paid? And the most important question… who was the last person you killed?"

Zer0 opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't. The last job he ever did was steal the Eridian Orb from the museum and he hadn't even been paid for that job. He hadn't even killed anyone since he got to Remnant, he was more set on becoming a Huntsman than continuing being an assassin.

F0ur saw Zer0's stop and continued "Zer0, keep doing what you're doing." Zer0 raised an eyebrow at F0ur, prompting her to explain "You were always unhappy with Assassin training, and you were only happy when it was just us. Here, you are happy all the time. On Remnant, you have Beacon, you have Huntsman training, and most importantly… you have Blake. Don't let this chance go."

Zer0 smiled and replied "Thanks F0ur. Alright, I'll send you all the information I have on Weiss. Good luck with her."

"Thanks bro. I'll see you around."

F0ur got up and left the room, giving Axton the cue to return to his room. "What was that about?" Axton questioned as he got back on his computer.

Zer0 pulled out his scroll and replied "Just a little family talk. So how are your lessons?"

"They're going alright. Arthur plans on asking out Yang, so there's that."

"Good luck to him."

Zer0 took the file he had on Weiss and sent it to F0ur, hoping that she really was just looking for a date rather than a contract.

**A/N: **Well this chapter was a wild ride. Also, to those who are bringing in OCs, this is how it will work with all of you. I'll make a rough draft of how your character behaves to me and send it to you. From there, you may alter it as you see fit and I'll work with it. It will take time to get the chapter together, but the result is usually awesome as is the case with NeoNazo356 and his character Arthur. Anyway, PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time!

-Chief


	48. Chapter 48: Family Matters

Chapter 48: Family Matters

Gaige had her head buried in her Fast-Travel Station as her new assistant/ work partner took notes and analyzed her work. "Plasma torch." Gaige exclaimed as she held out her hand. She felt the tool land in her palm as Arthur repeated "Plasma torch." Gaige's progress was making headway since the Fast-Travel Station was only a few months away from being complete at least. At the moment, she was attaching the power converter so it could properly power the station.

She welded the converter in place and lifted her goggles from her face, exclaiming "Alright! Let's see if this actually worked." An adult voice questioned "Shouldn't you be wearing some kind of safety gloves?" Gaige turned around to see a man with blonde hair wearing a button up shirt and tie with slacks, the outfit making Gaige think he looked like a teacher. "I_ should_ be, but I'm not." Gaige exclaimed as she picked up two large wires. "Arthur! Check the readings and see if we have enough power."

"I kinda have to agree with our new comer." Arthur stated as he picked up the reader. "Blah blah blah let's go!" Gaige proclaimed as she held the wires over her head and connected them. As soon as the connection was made, Gaige lit up like a Christmas tree as she was electrocuted. She spasmed for a moment and was then flung away from the wire, landing in the grass and smoked. Arthur and the new comer ran to her side as Gaige coughed, a visible puff of smoke coming out of her mouth.

She reached up and grabbed the new comer's tie, exclaiming "You were right." The guy looked shocked as Gaige patted his shoulder and sat up with a groan. "How? What? But…" he gasped as Gaige dusted herself off and went back to the station to check the readings. "Looks like we've got good power!" Gaige cheered as she set the reader down. "How are you still _alive_?" The man questioned.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm really fucking resistant to electricity."

"Wow, that's… odd and disturbing, along with your language."

Gaige turned and replied "The fuck is wrong with my language?" The man shook his head and exclaimed "I'm late. Please try not to kill yourself." He walked off with a wave and scratched the back of his head. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Gaige questioned "Did he look familiar to you?" Arthur shook his head and replied "I was more worried about you being electrocuted than what the new guy looked like."

Gaige buried herself back into her work, but the thought of the guy stayed in her head the entire time.

O00000O00000O

Blake and Zer0 laid in her bed, the two covered in a blanket with their arms wrapped around each other. Blake had her head resting on Zer0's shoulder, Zer0's chin nestled between her visible cat ears. Blake took a deep breath and sighed "This is nice." Zer0 agreed "It really is. I should take a shower." Zer0 slipped out of Blake's grasp, snagging his boxers from the ground and walking into the bathroom.

Blake sat up, covering her bare body with the blanket as she watched Zer0 walk into the bathroom. She laid back down and giggled a bit, thinking that she never really thought she would be in this serious of a relationship. Blake bit her bottom lip thinking about her and Zer0's personal encounter last night until she heard someone knock on her door. "Just a second!" Blake called as she grabbed Zer0's jacket from the floor, throwing her discarded clothes under her bed. She also snagged his basketball shorts and threw them on as she got to the door.

She nearly opened the door with her ears completely visible, so she flipped up the hood as she opened the door. She made her voice sound sick as she answered "Yes?" She looked at the knockers to see a man wearing a black shirt and jeans wearing a ball cap, a woman wearing a white jacket with black trim and black pants with a small bow, and a small boy, about 11 years old, wearing the same thing as the older man including the ball cap. The family smiled as the small boy wrapped his arms around her hips and cheered "Blakey!" Blake smiled nervously as she hugged the boy back and greeted "Hey Brandon. You guys are early, you said that you wouldn't show up until tomorrow."

The man hugged Blake and answered "We found an earlier flight and decided to surprise you." Blake's mother was next to hug and question "So this is where you and your friends live? At least there are bunk beds." Blake shut the door and hissed in her head _"This is so very bad, very very bad."_ Her father went to the workbench and looked over Gaige's work. "Who's stuff is this? Looks… really advanced." He questioned.

"My roommate Gaige. She works with very advanced tech. It's her thing." Blake answered as she pulled the hood down, revealing her cat ears. Brandon went up to the workbench and poked at the mechanical arm that was on the bench. "Don't touch that!" Blake's mother barked, Brandon pulling his arm back. Her mother approached the bench and questioned "What is that?"

Blake replied "Gaige is working on a new prosthetic since hers is old and beat up."

"She has a prosthetic? How does she fight?"

"Normally. It's robotic."

Blake's mother looked at the bench with a raised eyebrow, her father taking a picture from the board. "Is this her friend?" Her father questioned, holding the picture over his shoulder. It was a picture Gaige and Ruby took with Gaige holding the camera while Ruby kissed her cheek. Blake answered "That's Ruby, my team leader."

"And her and Gaige?"

"They are dating, yes."

Her dad made an 'hmph' noise before putting the picture back where it came from. "So who is in the shower?" Her father questioned as he turned towards her. "Just a roommate." Blake answered quickly as the water shut off. Blake closed her eyes and held her breath as she waited for Zer0 to walk out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. After a moment too long she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder, looking for Zer0.

Blake went to the bathroom to see that it was empty, almost like he was never there. "Um, I'm not sure where he went." Blake stated as she returned to her family. "He?" her father questioned as he crossed his arms. Blake realized what she had said and sighed under her breath "Damn."

O00000O00000O

Ruby and Yang walked through the halls with Zwei on their heels toward the amphitheater since today was a really special day; Parent's Day, even though it was really a week-long event. Their dad said that he was going to come see them and they were especially excited. Well, Yang was excited, Ruby was a little more nervous since she had to tell her dad the big news. "Are you sure you're ready to tell Dad about Gaige?" Yang questioned. "I'm sure. He has to know about this." Ruby responded, stopping to pet Zwei.

"You know Dad will be fine with it."

"I know, but I want him to like Gaige too. That's the thing that is really getting to me."

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder and encouraged "Don't worry Ruby. Everything will work out." Ruby smiled and the trio headed into the amphitheater, which was filled with parents and students. The girls looked around until Zwei barked and started to run through the crowd. "Zwei! Wait!" Ruby called as she chased Zwei through the crowd with Yang behind her. The two chased Zwei for a bit until he stopped for a man to kneel down and pick him up.

The girls practically tackled the man and cheered "Dad!" The group fell to the floor and their father laughed "It's good to see you too girls." Zwei licked Taiyang Xiao Long's face and barked happily as the family got up off the floor. Taiyang scratched as Zwei's ears as he questioned "So how has school been for you girls? Now that there are new monsters everywhere, I'm sure you've been busy. I know I have." Ruby replied "We've been doing great actually. We have new teachers that have actually fought these monsters. Even on the same planet!"

"The same planet? Well, I would like to meet these, teachers."

Yang suggested "Then come on! The teachers are giving some presentations on their classes. I think Maya's is about to start." Taiyang looked at her with a raised eyebrow and responded "Maya? I believe you should call her Professor Maya. She does deserve that respect."

"I would, if she was a professor. In class we call her Mrs. Maya, but anywhere else it's just Maya."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well, we knew the Vault Hunters before they were teachers."

Taiyang scratched his head trying to figure out what his daughter was talking about until she reached out and grabbed his tie. "Did you come here right after you classes at Signal?" Yang questioned as she gave a quick tug on his tie. "So what if I did? I thought we were going to meet your teacher?" Taiyang questioned. Ruby cheered "Yeah! Come on! You need to meet Maya!" She took her father's free hand and started to drag him with Zwei in his arm and Yang behind him.

The family went to Maya's classroom just as she started her lecture "Welcome to the Pandoran Elements and Applications Class, I am Mrs. Maya the instructor, and this is my teaching assistant Weiss Schnee." Maya was wearing her light purple blouse with black skirt and slight heels, her school teacher 'best' that she wore, Weiss still wearing her usual garb. She removed herself from her desk and began to pace as she went on "The Pandoran Elements are very similar to Dust, only they are generated instead of mined and refined. Fire, Shock, Corrosive and Slag are the basic elements on Pandora and can be seen among the creatures of Pandora. Slag, the byproduct of Eridium refinement, is predominantly used as a damage multiplier. Eridium itself, when unrefined and exposed to, can cause mutations within beings." Maya stopped in front of her desk and exclaimed "I'm going to cut to the chase, I am the leading expert in Pandoran Elements and the most qualified to teach. If there are any questions-"

Maya was immediately cut off as the doors to her classroom busted open and Dukino, now the size of a truck, ran up to the front of the classroom. "Get back here!" The high pitched voice of Tiny Tina ordered. Dukino moved and looked to the door, putting a large number of people on edge due to him being a skag. Tina, wearing a cleaned up pink dress and orange pants, ran into the room and apologized "Sorry, sorry. Since he getting' so big he do what he want." Maya groaned "Tina, what have I told you about bringing Dukino into the school?"

Tiny Tina scratched at the plate behind Dukino's 'ear' and replied "Um, you seein him now? Nuthin can stop him!" Maya ran her palm down her face and questioned "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Maaaaaaaybe… okay yes. I needz help since it about Dust."

"Um, sure. I can help you with it later."

"Yay! Thanks Mymy. Now you gotz class to teach."

Maya nodded and replied "Right." Maya turned back to face her students and their parents, questioning "Any questions?" One man raised his hand and questioned "So if you teach the class, why do you have a teaching assistant?"

"Well, I'm still relatively new at teaching so Weiss assists me in making sure that my lesson plans are on par."

"So, you really aren't a teacher?"

Maya crossed her arms and was about to argue when Weiss responded "Mrs. Maya has done nothing but assist us students with the rise of threats!" Jaune joined in "She has educated us on the elements we face as hunters in training. She has every right to teach us and she will." Maya looked around at the students defending her, making her smirk with a sense of pride. "Students! Settle down, Mister…?" Maya exclaimed. The man stood up, giving Maya a clear view of his crimson hair and stubble along with the golden armor on his chest.

"Nikos, Leo Nikos." He responded.

"Well, Mr. Nikos, you are correct. My qualifications as a teacher are… lacking other than an extended experience with my work. I will assure all of you, your students are receiving the best education to fight against both Grimm and Pandoran beast."

Mr. Nikos had a look of acceptance on his face as he sat down, and then another parent had their hand up for a question. "Yes?" Maya responded. The man stood up and introduced "Taiyang Xiao Long. So, my girls tell me you are from another planet? Is this true?" Maya started to unbutton her sleeve on her Siren arm and answered "Indeed I am. I am from the planet Pandora. There I looked for ancient Eridian artifacts known as Vaults, not unlike the Eridian we deal with now." Another hand went up, this one being Yang's, causing Maya to chuckle and call "Yes Yang?"

"So what are you going to do about the Eridian?" Yang questioned, smug smile on her face. Maya rolled her eyes and replied "Well, first we are going to find out what Vex-Ion is going to do. We will intercept his plans and take him down before he does whatever he is going to do."

"And you're going to need our help to do it."

"Not at all."

Maya saw her friend's faces get a confused and shocked look on their faces. Maya sighed and explained "This goes far beyond a pack of stalkers or a varkid nest. This is a real threat, and it will be dealt with." Weiss moved to Maya and whispered "Are you sure about this, Maya? I mean, after everything we've been through together."

"I know what we've done, Weiss, but this is a whole different league."

Maya turned back to the class and called "Are there any other questions?" All of her friend's hands went up into the air, causing Maya to add "Not about the Eridian." Their hands went down slowly, looking a little disappointed with Maya's answer. "Well, then you may move to your next teacher or you may come to me with any other questions you may have." Maya announced as she moved behind her desk. She turned to Tina and exclaimed "So let's see that homework you needed help with."

Tina moved away from Dukino and brought Maya her homework as everyone moved up to her desk. Maya didn't even need to look up to know that it was most of Teams JNPR and RWBY in front of her desk. "We will talk about this Eridian business later but for now I have other jobs to do." Maya answered as she looked over Tina's notes. She lowered Tina's notes and exclaimed "Tina, these aren't even notes. They are just drawings of everyone… I like the donkey ears on Axton." Tina chuckled "Cuz he an ass."

"Exactly. Now, here's where we're going to begin…"

O00000O00000O

An ear splitting scraping sound echoed through the halls of Beacon as Krieg, wearing his psycho mask and no shirt dragged Meat Motorcycle on the ground in its chainsaw form. "Why aren't my fingers in someone's eye sockets right now? WHY AREN'T MY FINGERS IN SOMEONE'S EYE SOCKETS RIGHT NOW!?" Psycho Krieg bellowed. Parents shied away from Krieg while students simply waved at him and greeted him normally. Sane Krieg groaned _"Can we please try and stay silent? I let you out for one day and it has been three. Do you know how difficult it is to teach while we're like this?"_

"NIPPLE SALAD!"

"_I am so fired."_

Psycho Krieg continued down the hall until he met two friendly faces with an elder. "Hey Krieg. This is our Dad, Taiyang. Dad, this is Mr. Krieg." Ruby introduced. Taiyang looked at the large shirtless man that was covered in scars and wearing the hockey mask from hell as his head twitched. "Um, hi?" Taiyang greeted as he held his hand out. The man took a deep breath and bellowed "GREETINGS TEACHER MAN! FLOWER CHILD AND BUSTY SUN CHILD SPEAK WELL OF YOU!"

Taiyang shied away from the man as Ruby and Yang busted out laughing from Krieg's outburst. Taiyang turned to his daughters and questioned "Did he just referred to the two of you as Flower Child and…" He turned back to Krieg and finished "Busty Sun Child?" Sane Krieg barked _"For the love of god! Do not do anything stupid! Please just let me take control!"_ Psycho Krieg took another deep breath and roared "YES! BUSTY SUN CHILD IS FRIENDS WITH SOLDIER MAN! AND FLOWER GIRLS FONDLES ROBOT GIRL!"

Taiyang slowly turned back to his daughters and questioned "What on Remnant did the idiotic behemoth just scream?" Ruby groaned "Not the way I wanted to tell you but I guess it had to be done."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"Dad, I have a girlfriend. I'm gay."

"FLOWER CHILD IS IN LESBIANS WITH ROBOT GIRL!" Krieg bellowed. Taiyang turned back to Krieg and asked "Could you please lower your voice?"

"VERY WELL!"

Psycho Krieg picked his chainsaw up and proceeded to slam the weapon on the top of his head, dropping him. "Well that's a new way of doing it." Yang commented as Krieg hit the ground. Taiyang looked around and questioned "What in the hell is going on?" Sane Krieg took over and exclaimed "I might be able to shed some light upon this subject." Krieg got up from the ground and brushed himself off, then collapsing his Meat Motorcycle. "What? How?" Taiyang gasped.

"Allow me to explain. My name is Krieg, and I am a teacher here at Beacon. I was a Vault Hunter like some of the others here at Beacon, but now I teach the Pandoran Beasts class along with Sir Hammerlock. Who you just met was the other side of me, the Psycho Krieg. He comes out when it is time to fight and then I come out when it is time to interact socially. Unfortunately, Other Krieg decided to stay out a little longer than before. Any other questions?"

Taiyang's jaw was on the floor after Krieg's explanation, allowing Yang to question "What is this about the Vault Hunters leaving us out of the Eridian hunt?" Krieg sighed "Girls, you have to understand. It is our fault that Vex-Ion is free to reign hell on the planet, so we will be the ones to deal with it." Ruby nodded her head and replied "I guess that makes sense. We still want to help though."

"We know you do, girls. But this is our fight, we'll handle it."

Taiyang grumbled "I have so many questions right now." Krieg placed Meat Motorcycle on his back and exclaimed "Well I'm sure that Sir Hammerlock has had a much better time explaining the class than I could have in my previous state. So I'm available for questions."

"Um, alright. One, how many aliens are on this planet?"

"9. Myself, Axton, Maya, Salvador, Zer0, Gaige, Sir Hammerlock, Mister Torgue and technically Fragtrap."

"Second, what do you mean that it is your fault Vex- Ion is free?"

"Well, several months earlier we received a message that we could be returned to our home world. But we were tricked and accidently released Vex- Ion."

"Third and this is not a question for you."

Taiyang turned to Ruby and questioned "Who is this, robot girl, that you fondle?" Ruby blushed furiously as she replied "Well, Gaige and I don't… fondle, each other. But we have been dating for a while now. I've just been really nervous about telling you." Taiyang knelt down and placed his hands on Ruby's shoulders with a reassuring smile. "Ruby, you know you can tell me anything. Whether you are straight, gay, bisexual or any other kind of -exual, I will always love you." He exclaimed. Ruby smiled and hugged her father, practically crying "Thanks Dad. I just… really want you to like Gaige."

"If she's dating you, I'm sure I will."

Yang commented "Doesn't that just warm the heart?" Krieg sighed "It really does. Reminds me of moments with Tina." Taiyang released Ruby and questioned "Tina? As is, Tiny Tina?"

"Yes, that would be… wait… Taiyang… as in Taiyang Xiao Long?"

"Yes."

"Well this is awkward. Tina is my daughter… and you're her teacher. Fantastic."

Taiyang chuckled "Well it explains her behavior. As fun as this has been, my daughter has someone she needs to introduce me to." Ruby nodded and replied "Gaige should be out front working on the Fast-Travel Station."

"Would Gaige happen to have red hair? Wears it in two pigtails?"

"Yeah! Have you met her?"

"Yeah, I don't like her."

O00000O00000O

Axton dragged his feet to his classroom since he really didn't want to meet any freaking parents. His job was to teach students tactics that would keep them alive, not dance around for parents. He had a folder of papers he needed to grade and input into the system for his students. He decided to actually look the part of a teacher since Professor Ozpin had addressed his dress and appearance. Axton took a deep breath and sighed as he rounded the corner and collided with someone.

Axton fell to his butt and dropped his folder, papers flying from it as it hit the ground. "Shit, my bad. I should have been paying attention." Axton apologized as he started gathering his papers. He reached to grab a paper when he met a woman's hand, soft but strong. He looked up and was met with a pair of blue eyes that reflected like pools of water. The woman had slight signs of aging, but she still maintained a matured beauty, kinda like wine did with taste.

Her skin was pretty pale, just a shade darker than the white hair that hung loosely to her shoulders. Axton smiled and greeted "Hi." The woman smiled a dazzling smile and replied "Hi." Axton opened his mouth, and for once in his life, a terrible cheesy line didn't come out. As a matter of fact, no sounds came out of his mouth… he was speechless. "Um, my name is Blanche, Blanche Neige. What is yours?" The woman questioned as she continued to pick up Axton's paper work.

"Um… my name…" Axton stammered as he continued to pick up papers. "Axton! My name is Axton." Blanch giggled a bit as she gathered the last few papers and replied "Well, it is nice to meet you Axton."

"Likewise Blanche. Beautiful name, by the way."

"Why thank you. You seem like a very… experienced man. Are you a huntsman visiting?"

Axton took his papers from Blanche and answered "I'm a teacher actually. I'm in charge of the Small Units Tactics class. I was heading there now, if you care to join me." Blanche giggled again, Axton unconsciously stating "You have the most adorable laugh."

"Such a gentleman. I would love to join you, but I must find my daughter."

"_Axton you idiot! You've been hitting on a married woman!"_ Axton cursed in his head. "Daughter, eh? Well I apologize for my unwanted advances. I hope your husband doesn't mind me complimenting such a beautiful woman." Axton continued.

"_What the hell is wrong with me? Man, I really don't have any shame."_

"I am not married, divorced actually."

Axton tucked his folder under his arm and questioned "So you _are _single? That is a shocker that such a beautiful young woman is all alone." Blanch giggled again and replied "Oh Axton, you are far too kind. Perhaps you know my daughter? Since you are a teacher." Axton shrugged and replied "Maybe I do. What is your daughter's name?"

"Weiss Schnee."

"_Fuck me."_

O00000O00000O

Weiss sat with Maya in her classroom when a shiver ran down her back. Maya looked over at Weiss and questioned "Are you alright?" Weiss shook it off and replied "I just have the feeling something terrible is happening right now."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but it feel like punching Axton in the stomach."

"I always have that feeling. Don't worry, Weiss. It'll pass."

O00000O00000O

Blake finally finished explaining her and Zer0's relationship to her family, her father looking the unhappiest out of everyone. "So when were you going to tell us about this… boyfriend of yours?" Her father questioned as he leaned against the dresser. She had changed into her normal clothes since her father didn't want her wearing her boyfriend's clothes while talking to them. Blake sighed "I'm not sure. I know I wanted to tell all of you since…"

"Since?"

From behind her father, Zer0 answered "Since things were getting pretty serious." Everyone turned to the window to see a skinny man kneeling on something just outside the window. He had short white hair and blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt with dark blue jeans. Blake's father moved away from the window as the man pulled out a short blade and jimmied the lock on the window open. As he opened the window, Blake groaned "Of all the days, couldn't you have just used the door?"

The man crawled into the room and pulled what looked like a katana from the wall, putting in into a strange sheath that was only a few inches long. "You know me dear. I'm not one to use doors." He responded as he took his spot next to Blake. He turned to the family and exclaimed "Hello everyone. My name is Zer0, and I'm Blake's boyfriend." Blake's father had a scowl on his face while her mother had a look that seemed to be trying to figure Zer0 out. Zer0 took his jacket from Blake and put it on as her little brother Brandon walked up to him and asked "What was that sword you were using?"

Zer0 knelt down and answered "It's my digistruct katana. It can slice just about anything in half. Wanna see it?" Brandon nodded his head and Zer0 took his katana off of his hip, showing the young faunus the foot long metal stick. "You simply pull the pieces apart and…" Zer0 instructed as he gripped the other end of the stick. He pulled the pieces apart and the blade digistructed in front of the dazzled young boy. Zer0 sheathed his blade and questioned "So do you have ears like your big sister?"

Brandon nodded as he reached up and removed his hat, revealing the cat ears on the top of his head. Zer0 smirked as he stood up and scratched behind Blake's ears, causing her to meow unintentionally. He chuckled as Blake swatted his hand away like she always did as Blake's parents removed their disguises. Zero put his arm around Blake's waist, much to the disapproval of her father and exclaimed "If you have any questions, you may ask them now." Her father immediately questioned "So why is your name Zer0?"

"Because that was my designation, Zer0. I didn't take a real name like my sister but it's my name."

"Alright, what makes you good enough for my daughter?"

Zer0 immediately started laughing as if Blake's father told a joke that was hilarious. After a minute, Zer0 calmed himself down and responded "Absolutely nothing. I'm still amazed Blake even said yes when I asked her out." Blake gave Zer0 a quick elbow and grumbled "Don't put yourself down like that. You are an amazing guy and I'm lucky to have you." Zer0 smiled and gave Blake a quick kiss on the lips, Brandon exclaiming "Gross." Blake's mother questioned "So how long have the two of you been dating?"

Blake leaned her head against Zer0's shoulder and answered "A little over a year now, and it's been the best year of my life." Blake's mother smiled a bit and exclaimed "Niro dear, why don't we let up on the kids a bit? They seem very happy and Zer0 seems like a very nice boy." Niro sighed and replied "I guess you're right Shado. Zer0, I'll be keeping my eye on you. For some reason I have a very bad feeling about you." Zero nodded and replied "I understand sir." The door to the room flew open and a slightly toasted Gaige walked through, looking very upset.

"Hey Gaige. Have fun working?" Zer0 questioned. She looked at him and was about to say something when she noticed the kid in the room. She took a deep breath and replied calmly "Now is not the time to get sassy with me Zer0. I have had a very bad day. I would like to simply take a shower and go find my Ruby." Gaige turned to Blake's parents and proclaimed "It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna. I am a friend of your daughters. If you have any questions for me you may ask them at lunch." Gaige grabbed some clothes from the dresser and went straight to the bathroom, shutting the door very gently as opposed to the usual slam.

Zer0 chuckled "Looks like someone needs a hug." The door opened and Gaige poked her head out and stated evilly "And by the way? It stinks like sex in here!" Gaige slammed the door shut and Zer0 looked to Niro, who looked like he was ready to murder someone, particularly him. Blake and Zer0 practically cursed at the same time "Shit."

O00000O00000O

Axton walked through the halls with a little kick in his step this time since he had the world's greatest reason to be happy; he had a date. Granted, it was with Weiss' mother, but hell, a date was a date. Blanche was beautiful and down to Remnant and it was awesome! Axton actually felt like whistling as he turned the corner and saw Zer0 walking with Blake and what looked like her family. Zer0 and Blake both had a look that simply screamed "Please kill us right now".

"_And just when I thought today couldn't get any better!"_ Axton thought as the group got closer to him. "Why the long faces you two? You should be happy!" Axton cheered as the group reached him. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and exclaimed "Your big day is almost here!" Blake and Zer0 looked over their shoulders nervously as Blake's father questioned "What big day is he talking about?"

"What they didn't tell you? That's weird since… how far along are you Blake? Two? Three weeks?"

Axton immediately stepped aside as her father roared "WHAT?!" Zer0 immediately bolted down the hall with Blake's father hot on his tail, Axton cheering "Run, Forrest! Run!" He continued walking down the hall as Blake's mother was nearly screaming at Blake about being safe. Axton was almost to the cafeteria when he finally stopped laughing and sighed "Today is a good day." He went to the Vault Hunter's usual table, finding it strangely empty even though the rest of the cafeteria was pretty fucking full.

Maya, Krieg and Salvador sat at the vastly empty table without their Remnant friends with them. "Hey everybody! How's it going?" Axton greeted as he sat down. Krieg looked Axton dead in the eye and replied "Today I called Yang 'Busty Sun Child' in front of her father. How do you think my day is going?" Axton started laughing his ass off since that was one of the funniest things he had ever heard. Axton nearly slammed his forehead on the table and slammed his fist onto it as he continued laughing.

Axton finally regained control of himself and sighed "Today is just the greatest day ever! First I land a date with the most beautiful woman in the world, then I make the greatest joke about Blake and Zer0 in front of her parents, and now this!? Best day ever!" Maya questioned "You got a date? Who would ask you out?"

"Blanche Neige, Weiss' mother."

"That would explain why she wanted to punch you in the stomach."

"I get that a lot."

Salvador questioned "What joke did you make about Blake and Zer0?" Axton smirked and replied "That they are getting married because Blake is pregnant." Salvador laughed while Krieg questioned "Was that exactly wise? I mean, you did that in front of her parents. I don't see Zer0 coming out of this situation laughing." Axton shrugged and replied "We'll see what comes out of the situation." The doors to the cafeteria flew open, bringing everyone's attention to Zer0 in his assassin uniform with his Rex drawn.

Axton sighed as Zer0 bellowed "AXTON!" Axton stood up and climbed on top of the table, announcing "May I have everybody's attention!? I would like to inform all of you that I am going to be shot! There is no need to worry because I deserve it! Carry on!" As soon as Axton finished what he was saying, Zer0 raised his revolver and shot Axton in the leg. Axton's leg buckled and he fell to the floor, groaning "Oh damn! That hurt like hell!" Zer0 slowly approached Axton as he writhed on the floor.

Zer0 placed his foot on Axton's other leg, extending it so he could put another round into his thigh. Axton cried in pain "Seriously!? Both legs!? Why!?" Zer0 knelt down and answered "Because you seriously crossed a line with your little joke earlier."

"It was funny!"

"I didn't find it funny, and Blake's father certainly didn't find it funny."

Axton chuckled as he gripped his bullet wounds "That joke was so worth it. Can you be a pal and take me to the infirmary? I need to see the nurse." Zer0 holstered his revolver and sighed "I guess I should since I'm the one who shot you." Zer0 held out his hand, which Axton took, and helped his wounded friend to his feet. Axton draped his arm around Zer0 and the two made their way out of the cafeteria, everyone's gaze following them. "So how much trouble do you think we're in about this?" Maya questioned as she finished eating.

"We are so fired." Krieg groaned as he buried his face in his hands. Salvador chuckled "Longest job I've ever held down that didn't involve killing people." Maya nodded and sighed "I really hope we don't get fired." The three continued their chat until a large man with an equally large hammer walked through the doors. "WHERE IS THE ONE NAMED KRIEG!?" The man bellowed as he placed his hammer on his shoulder.

Krieg looked over the man and made an immediate visual assessment. He wore a white shirt that looked as if it was going to explode if he flexed. He had a bushy orange beard and a decent head of orange hair along with an eyepatch over his right eye. His arms were covered in scars and his pants looked like they'd been through hell and back. Krieg stood up and started to unbutton his shirt, announcing "I'm Krieg! And you must be Mr. Valkyrie."

Mr. Valkyrie smiled and replied "Indeed I am. Odin Valkyrie, what gave it away?" Krieg placed his shirt on the table and explained "Well, the large hammer is Nora's weapon along with the bright orange hair was a dead giveaway." Krieg pulled his Meat Motorcycle from his back as he approached the man of equal size. "My daughter has talked a lot about you, Krieg. I just wanted to see if the man lived up to his reputation." Odin exclaimed as he dropped his hammer into his hand. Krieg rolled his neck and replied "Very well, let me just awaken my inner monster."

Krieg pulled his mask off his hip and slipped it over his bald scarred head, releasing Psycho Krieg. Psycho Krieg pulled his head back and bellowed "LET US SEE WHAT THE SPAWNER OF EXPLOSION BUDDY CAN DO!" Odin laughed and replied "Nora talked about this side of you. LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN FIGHT AS WELL AS SHE SAID!" The two charged each other and clashed hammer and chainsaw in a shower of sparks. Maya sighed and called "Hey Salvador."

"Si?"

"Do you think we're fired?"

Krieg took a hit to the stomach and flew through a window, Odin going after him with a hearty laugh. Salvador sighed "Si, we're so fired."

**A/N:** So we have some fun times going down at Beacon! Don't worry, there will be more to come from this, and it will be awesome! PM or review any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next update.

-Chief


	49. Questions

**A/N:** Since I've been lacking on the questions, I've decided to put up a piece for questions only. They will encompass Follow Me 2 and Family Matters. Better power up your computers and switch on your smart phones!

Follow Me 2

10 points: What mode of Fragtrap's does Fragtrap gain a copy of Zer0's helmet?

20 points: Who is Arthur quoting when he responds to Axton's question about showing up to a date?

30 points: Who is SAH-001?

Family Matters

10 points: Why is Gaige highly resistant to electricity?

20 points: What is Krieg referencing when he says Ruby is in "lesbians" with Gaige?

30 points: What does Blanche Niege mean in what language?

**A/N: **So this is making up for the last two chapters. Enjoy the potential 120 points you have access to. Remember

10 points for a scene

50 for a chapter

100 for a character, from the Borderlands series or OC character.


	50. Chapter 49: Q and A

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter along with the questions I gave you. So here are your answers.

Follow Me 2

10 points: Shhh….trap

20 points: Scout from TF2 Expiry Date

30 points: Penny

Family Matters

10 points: Her Myelin skill (couldn't really accept 'her skill tree' as an answer since it was too broad)

20 points: Scott Pilgrim vs the World

30 points: White Snow/ Snow White in French

So those are the answers to the questions! Enjoy your points and enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 49: Q and A

Arthur delivered a swift punch to the punching bag in the Beacon Gym, practicing his hand to hand combat since it had been a while since he had practiced. He delivered a few more strikes before stepping back to get a shot of water. He was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and black basketball shorts for his workout since the gym was deserted. "Parent's Day… so much fun." Arthur grunted as he delivered more strikes to the punching bag. "What? Not so big on meeting families?" Yang questioned from behind.

Arthur looked back to see Yang leaning in the doorway with a smile on her face. Arthur smirked and replied "Not so much. Kinda lonely to be honest." He turned back to the punching bag and delivered a few more punches before asking "So why aren't you with your family?"

"Dad is busy interrogating Ruby about Gaige. Turns out he had a run in with her this morning and he really didn't take to her very kindly."

"Wait… that was why that guy seemed familiar. He was your dad… seems like a nice guy."

Yang walked over to Arthur and stated "Well it helps that you would get along with him." Arthur stopped beating on the punching bag and questioned "And why would that be?" Yang took a seat and replied "Because you're going to ask me out… eventually." Arthur blushed furiously as he scratched the back of his head and stammered "I, uh… I don't…" Yang rolled her lilac eyes and chuckled "Come on Big Bad Wolf, don't act like you don't want to ask me out."

Arthur raised an eyebrow and questioned "Big Bad Wolf? What do you mean by that?" Yang responded "I can see your ears, and Axton told me about you being a Faunus and wanting to ask me out."

"God damn it Sergeant. Well, the cat's out of the bag… or wolf, I guess."

Yang leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and crossing her legs, and exclaimed "So… you going to do it?" Arthur raised an eyebrow again and questioned "Do what?"

"Ask me out. I'm a classy girl, so I'm going to wait for you to ask me out."

Arthur chuckled and replied "Of course." He stepped up to Yang and questioned "Yang Xiao Long, will you go out on a date with me this Saturday?" Yang scratched her chin for a moment and replied "Of course. How could I say no?" She stood up and started feeling up Arthur's arms, pointing out "Strong arms, sexy build, insanely smart, and good looking? I'd have to be an idiot to say no." Arthur chuckled nervously "It's a little weird for you to be feeling me up."

Yang wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and exclaimed "Come on, don't tell me you aren't thinking of doing the same." Arthur was about to respond when there was a loud crashing sound, like something was just thrown through the window. The two ran out of the room to see Krieg stand up from a pile of busted gym equipment, shaking it off like it was nothing. "Krieg? What's going on!?" Yang barked as she readied Ember Celica. Krieg bellowed "EXPLOSION FATHER HAS THE SWING OF A THOUSAND RUNNERS!"

Krieg picked up a 100 lb. weight and readied it as a man as large as Krieg jumped through the smashed window with a hammer like Nora's. "You sure as hell can take a hit, I'll give you that Krieg." The man exclaimed as he readied his hammer. Krieg raised Meat Motorcycle in its grenade launcher form and fired a grenade. The man naturally swung his hammer and deflected the grenade, but he failed to notice Krieg throw the weight with the bellow "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" The man took the weight to the chest and flew out the hole in the window, Krieg chasing after him with Meat Motorcycle in its chainsaw form and a psychotic laugh.

Yang looked to Arthur and questioned "What the hell is going on?" Arthur shrugged and replied "I'm not really sure. I bet we'll figure it out later on today."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So about Saturday. Dinner? Movie? Dinner _and_ a movie? Your wish is my command."

O00000O00000O

Jaune walked around the courtyard nervously, waiting for his friend to show up and give some advice. Salvador approached Jaune and greeted "Hola amigo! What seems to be your problemo?" Jaune replied "I've got to meet Pyrrha's brother in a bit…"

"Wait… her _brother_? I didn't know she had a brother."

"Yeah. Alexander Nikos, a fourth year student. Goes out on a ton of missions."

Salvador nodded and replied "That would be why I don't know him. My class mostly consists of first and second years. So I'm guessing that he is going to pull the whole 'Big Brother' speech on you." A voice behind the two replied "That's the plan." The two turned to see the man that could have only been Alexander Nikos. He had short red hair, with vivid green eyes. Fairly tall, standing at 6'4'' with a solid muscular build.

He wore roman style iron armor plating with bronze trim on his upper body. Around his stomach are flexible metal bands, with a burgundy short-sleeve tunic underneath. On his forearms are iron arm guards, with the same style of trim as his plate armor, along with bindings on his hands. He wears brown pants with iron leg guards, along with a leather belt with a sword loop. Alexander rolled his neck and exclaimed "Alright Mr. Arc, you and I are going to have a few words regarding my sister."

Jaune gulped nervously and questioned "W-w-what do you have to say?" Alex put a hand on Jaune's shoulder and replied "Oh, the usual. Treat my sister right or I'll kill you. Cheat on her and I'll kill you. If you hurt her-."

"You'll kill me?"

"You're catching on."

Alex hooked an arm around Jaune's neck and continued "But I have a good feeling about you. I've seen the way you carry yourself, and how you treat your friends. But most importantly, I've seen the way you treat Pyrrha. She speaks very highly of you, so I hope she's right." Jaune stood a little taller and replied "I'd do anything for her, so you can count on me to ensure that she's happy."

"Glad to hear it. Now, let's-."

Alexander was cut off as a man was thrown through a window and slammed into the ground near them. "What the hell is going on!?" Salvador barked as he drew Buck and Bird from his back. The man stood up and quickly introduced "Odin Valkyrie, Nora's father. I'm just having a friendly match with Krieg." Almost on cue, Krieg hopped down from the window and charge Odin with his chainsaw revving like mad. Odin reared back his hammer and clashed with the chainsaw, sparks flying from the weapons clashing together.

The two held against each other, neither giving ground when Professor Goodwitch announced over the intercom "Will all parents and Pandoran visitors please report to the grand hall for the question and answer board." The two fighters let up, Krieg removing his mask and exclaiming in a calmer tone "Looks like our fight will have to continue in the future." Odin laughed a hearty laugh and replied "Indeed we will my friend. Come, we are needed at the great hall." Salvador exclaimed as he put Buck and Bird on his back "Well, it appears this will be a fun meeting." Krieg looked at the two students and proclaimed "I think all of the students are meeting up in the cafeteria until the meeting gets out."

Jaune and Alexander nodded, Alexander hooking his arm back around Jaune's neck and replied "Come along Jaune. You and I still have more to discuss." The two groups separated, each heading for their own predetermined destination.

O00000O00000O

The Pandoran visitors all headed to the main hall to see a large table set up with the sign "PANDORANS" written across it. All of them took their seats behind the seats that had their names on it. The line started Gaige, Zer0, Maya, Krieg, Tina, Axton, Salvador, Mr. Torgue, and Sir Hammerlock. F0ur and Fragtrap had yet to be seen, but maybe it was the best that those two weren't on the panel. All of the seats in the grand hall were filled with parents, and it made the Vault Hunters a little uneasy.

Axton leaned towards Sal and whispered "I have a very bad feeling about this." Salvador chuckled "At least you don't have to watch Jaune talking to Alexander."

"Who?"

"Alexander Nikos, Pyrrha's older brother."

"She has a brother? Not in one of my classes."

Professor Ozpin approached the microphone and the hall went quiet, Ozpin exclaiming "Welcome parents and family of our students. Here at Beacon, we teach our students, your children, the tools and techniques to survive all threats, both Grimm and Pandoran, and maintain the peace. All of these individuals before you work their hardest to ensure all of your children have everything they need to become the greatest Huntsman and Huntresses they can be. This panel is for you, the parents, to ask our instructors and professors any questions you may have." Professor Ozpin stepped away from the mic and allowed the parents to begin their questions.

The first one was a man that was as tall as Axton, but built like Krieg. He had short blonde hair and a trimmed blonde beard. He wore silver armor that covered his chest and shoulders that was attached to a black shirt. The man was given a mic and introduced "James Arc, and my question is to the combat instructor of the Pandoran group." Axton leaned forward into his mic and exclaimed "That would be me, but first… holy fucking shit, _you_ are Jaune Arc's dad? Jesus."

Axton turned to Salvador and laughed "We need to pump up Jaune's weights at the gym when we work out." Salvador laughed "More weights? Jaune would need _steroids_ to get that big!" The two laughed hysterically at their own jokes while parents started to murmur amongst each other. Axton took a deep breath and sighed "Whew that was good. Anyway, what was your question Mr. Arc?" James Arc looked confused for a second before questioning "Since there are a large number of new creatures that pose a threat, what are you teaching the kids in the way of dealing with them?"

"Well that's an easy one. I've been teaching the students how to deal with the creatures and bandits that have begun plaguing your planet. Identifying weak points, exploiting them, and ultimately coming out of the confrontation alive."

James nodded and questioned "Secondary question, you and Mr. Salvador have been working out with my son?" Salvador stepped up and answered "Si, Jaune asked us to help him bulk up. Swing that sword of his a little harder." Axton added "If I had to sum up Jaune in one word, it would be heart. Kid has some serious determination in him. You should be proud." James nodded with a smile and exclaimed "No further questions from me." He handed the mic off, handing it to the man Gaige recognized as the man from that morning.

"Hey! New guy! Cool to see you again!" Gaige cheered into her mic. He smiled and introduced "Taiyang Xiao Long, and my question is for Gaige and Zer0."

"Fuck me."

"My question is how the two of you are instructors and yet carry on relationships with students."

Gaige was about to answer when Zer0 cut off "A simple answer, we are not instructors sir. We are students here." Gaige slammed her head on the table and groaned "Really? This is the time you go _back_ to being the Haiku Hitman? Aka the Creepy Assassin?" Zer0 looked at Gaige with a "?" on his visor, causing Gaige to blurt "Oh fuck you." The "?" changed to "LOL" as Zer0 chuckled. Taiyang repeated "So, since the two of you are regarded as students, do you still operate like the rest of the students here?"

Gaige answered "We do go out on missions with students. Zer0 and I are normally attached to… Team RWBY… led by your daughter… my girlfriend…" Gaige started to slink down in her chair as she pulled her hood over her head. Axton, Salvador, Tina, and Torgue were laughing pretty hard while Zer0, Maya, Krieg, and Hammerlock chuckled. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like to have a word with you regarding your relationship with my daughter." Taiyang exclaimed. Gaige slunk up to her mic and replied "Of course, Mr. Xiao Long." He smiled as he handed off the mic to Niro, who was sitting next to him.

"Niro Belladonna, and my question is to Mr. Axton." He announced. Axton leaned forward and replied "Go."

"Why did you make the joke that my daughter was pregnant in front of me and my family?"

Zer0 leaned forward and added "Please explain Axton, explain why you would do that, a very cruel joke." Axton chuckled and replied "Because… you already seemed in a mad mood and I'm an asshole." Niro had a raised eyebrow as the parents murmured again, Niro questioning "Come again?"

"I'm an asshole. I knew that look you had and the look the kids had, and I couldn't pass up an opportunity to throw some gasoline on the fire."

Maya leaned forward and added "It's true, he's an asshole."

Krieg joined in "He is."

Tina agreed "Mhmm."

Salvador chuckled "Si."

Torgue bellowed "HE REALLY IS."

Sir Hammerlock contributed "Quite."

Gaige mumbled "Yep."

Zer0 groaned "I hate you so much."

Axton laughed "Love you too guys." Zer0 responded by leaning back in his seat, drawing his revolver, and shooting a leg off of Axton's chair. Axton cursed as he fell back "SHIT!" He crashed to the ground, causing the Pandoran panel to start laughing, and even causing a few chuckles from the audience. Axton stood up and brushed himself off, questioning "The hell was that for?!" Zer0 responded "Just the beginning, for my large plot of vengeance. You will pay Axton."

"You shot me twice! I thought we were cool!"

"The beginning!"

A few more parents laughed as the doors opened and a new individual walked in… covered in blood. Everyone turned to look at the blood covered blonde as she held a severed head into the air. "One Bandit Lord Buzz Kill chopped up and ready to serve!" She announced as she walked towards the panel. Zer0 leaned forward and exclaimed "F0ur, good to see you. It appears that you are well, unlike the bandit."

"Fuck yeah. This bastard liked swinging buzz saw blades at me, like a real original psycho."

F0ur was wearing a blood stained gray shirt and blue jeans with her blades at her hip and the psycho masked head in her right hand. She tossed the bandit head at Axton, who promptly caught it and sent it underneath the table and out of sight. She jumped onto the stage as someone shouted "How are you!?" F0ur spun on her heel and announced "I am F0ur! Assassin Extraordinaire! Remove your enemies without lifting a finger! Kidnapping costs extra." Sir Hammerlock questioned "Is that your business pitch?"

"I just made it up. Why? Did it sound like a good pitch?"

"I would say well when it comes to an assassination business."

Another person questioned "What are you doing here!?" F0ur smirked and walked behind Zer0, placing her hands on his shoulders and answered "Why, supporting my dear brother in his endeavor to become a Huntsman. You see, Zer0 fell off the track to become an assassin after he met his dear Blake. Even though it does break his big sister's heart to see him veer away from what he has trained to do his whole life, it also brings joy to see he has found a girl he would risk everything for." Zer0 looked up at his sister and replied "You little shit."

"Love you too bro."

F0ur took her hands off of Zer0's shoulders, but remained standing behind him. Niro raised the mic and questioned "So… are you from another planet like the rest of the instructors?"

"I am. I was chasing a mark when I fell into a pit that dropped me here, sorta like the other two at this panel."

Sir Hammerlock exclaimed "I was hunting Pandoran beasts for my almanac when my prey went into a cave. Naturally I went after it and ended up in what you call Mountain Glenn." Mister Torgue shouted "I WAS LOOKING FOR MY VAULT HUNTER PALS WHEN ONE OF MY CAMERA DRONES FOUND THEM! NATURALLY I WENT TO SEE FOR MYSELF AND ACCIDENTALLY TRAPPED MYSELF HERE! GREATEST MISTAKE EVAAAAAAH! MEEDLY MEEDLY MEEDLY WOOOOWOOOOOW!" Torgue air guitared his usual way, making more parents laugh as he did it. Axton laughed "Are there any more questions?" A woman raised her hand and was given the mic. She introduced "Blanche Niege, and my question is for Axton."

Axton grabbed his mic and announced "This is her! This is the beautiful woman who agreed to go out with me!" All of the Pandoran visitors stood to get a better look at Blanche, the woman that actually agreed to go on a date with Axton. Gaige put her hand over her mic and chuckled "Damn Axton, you scored big time." Maya grabbed her mic and questioned "May I make a statement?" Axton replied "I have no issue with it. Blanche?"

Blanche added "Of course." Maya stated "You could do so much better." Axton immediately exclaimed "Permission revoked!" He started to move towards Maya to take the mic from her, but Krieg stood in his way as Maya continued "I mean seriously, there are probably thousands of guys better than him." Blanche's look went from amused to a little more serious as she questioned "May I ask a question now, Ms. Maya?"

"Um, sure?"

"Are you trying to push me away from Axton because you want him?"

Everything was quiet for a moment until Maya started laughing, like laughing like she heard the funniest joke in the world laughing. Slowly, all of the other Pandoran visitors started to laugh with her, making the audience a little uncomfortable. Maya eventually regained control of herself and sighed "That was hilarious… Axton is the _last_ person I would want to start dating. I have my own boyfriend." Maya clapped Krieg on the back and gloated "This large hunk of man right here is mine." Tina cleared her throat into the mic, causing Maya to sigh "Of course, I only come second for Krieg since his daughter comes first."

A few parents aww'd in response to Maya's statement and as Krieg wrapped Maya and Tina into a hug, proclaiming "You two are just the best." Salvador exclaimed "Does anyone have any questions for the professors? You know, since they actually work here." Off to the side was the table of the _actual_ teachers had been sitting and listening to the Pandoran panel answer questions. Professor Goodwitch chuckled "I've actually been enjoying the questions you've received." Gaige grumbled "Nice to see you're enjoying yourself Professor Goodwitch."

"Remember, Ms. Gaige, you still have classes with me."

"I'll be good."

Professor Ozpin stepped back up to the mic and exclaimed "If there are no further questions, then all of you are released to your children and to have any further discussion with the staff here." The parents got up and started to leave the grand hall while the Pandoran visitors waited until they cleared out a decent amount. One parent stayed behind, Taiyang Xiao Long, sitting in his seat with his arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. Gaige sighed "Well, looks like I need to have a talk with Ruby's dad… wish me luck guys." Gaige hopped off the stage and approached Taiyang, who rose from his seat and exclaimed "Let's talk Gaige."

Gaige nodded and the two started walking down the hall, chatter coming from the families in the distance. "So… you and I have already met." Taiyang sighed. "Not in the best of ways." Gaige grumbled.

"True, so my thoughts of you aren't really that great."

"Well sir, to be honest, I could give less fucks about what you think of me."

Gaige stepped in his way as he raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice. "The only person I care of how they think of me is Ruby. You can hate me all you want, but as long as Ruby loves me then I'm golden."

"Love?"

"That's right, love. I am in love with Ruby Rose and she is in love with me. I will do anything I can for her, I will protect her and I will cherish her. She is _my_ rose and may god have mercy upon whoever threatens her, because I sure as hell won't."

Taiyang was silent for a moment, only movement being him crossing his arms and Gaige mimicking the stance. Taiyang smirked and exclaimed "I may have been wrong about you Gaige." She let out a sigh of relief as he continued "Maybe you aren't the mad scientist I thought you out to be."

"Nope, still a mad scientist. The only thing you know about now is how much I care about Ruby."

"Which is a lot."

Gaige nodded and agreed "Which is a lot." Taiyang chuckled and shook his head "Well, as long as you make Ruby happy. Come on, let's go tell Ruby the good news." They started to walk when Gaige stated "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Xiao Long."

"Please, Taiyang."

"How did you get Zwei and all of his food to fit in a paper towel tube?"

Taiyang draped his arm around Gaige's shoulder and exclaimed "Where to begin on that…"

O00000O00000O

All of the students waited in the cafeteria for the panel their parents were at to end. Team RWBY and Team JNPR dominated their usual table with the addition of Arthur and Alexander Nikos. "It's good to see that you two are getting along." Pyrrha pointed out as she leaned against Jaune. Alexander chuckled "More like we have an understanding, but I can see us getting along." Ruby pointed out "At least Arthur and Yang have finally stopped chasing each other's tails and finally started dating."

Yang and Arthur were sitting next to each other, Arthur with his arm wrapped around Yang's waist. "Well, at least Dad will like Arthur better than Gaige." Yang stated, causing Ruby to scowl. Arthur exclaimed "Easy Yang, I'm sure your dad will get along with Gaige just fine, Ruby." Ruby sighed and groaned "I hope so." The doors opened and parents started to file in and meet with their kids. The teams waited until their parents found them at their table, minus Taiyang.

Jaune stood up and was practically tackled to the ground by a mob of girls of varying ages while Pyrrha and Alexander met with their parents. Nora was greeted by a man the size of Krieg and a woman that looked like a teller version of Nora. Blake met up with her family while Weiss hugged her mother. "It's good to see you again sweetie." Blanche greeted as she hugged her daughter tight. "It's good to see you too Mom." Weiss replied as she hugged her mother just as tight.

"Oh Weiss, I have some exciting news!"

"What is it?"

"I met a very nice man today and we're going on a date."

Weiss smiled and replied "That's good. It's nice to see that you're getting back into dating after the divorce." Blanche nodded and exclaimed "It is, and Axton does know how to make a woman feel special, even at my age." Weiss' face went blank as she repeated "Axton?"

"Yes, he speaks very highly of you as a student."

Weiss completely shock that her mother would agree to go on a date with such a… a… _brute._ Almost at perfect timing, the Pandoran visitors walked into the cafeteria along with Taiyang talking with Gaige. Weiss spun around and fired a freezing glare at Axton that he could tell perfectly was for him. Axton stopped dead in his tracks as soon as he made eye contact with Weiss, knowing exactly what this was about. All of the Pandoran visitors stepped away from Axton as Weiss started walking towards him, eyes like blue fire.

Weiss met Axton and glared him in the eyes, neither of them moving for a solid minute until Axton guessed "I'm guessing that your mother told you the news?" Weiss nearly growled "Why wouldn't you call it good news?"

"Well, from how you're reacting, you probably don't see it as good news."

"Of all the men she could have started dating, she chose you. She could be doing so much better."

Axton chuckled "Isn't that the understatement of the century. Look Weiss, I'm _well_ aware that your mother is out of my league, but I went out on a limb when I asked her out and she said yes. So, we'll see what happens on your mother and I's first date goes and see what happens from there." Weiss crossed her arms, eyes narrowed at Axton as she ran through every scenario in her head of what could possibly happen. Weiss finally exclaimed "Very well, but if I hear that you are anything less than a gentleman-."

"You'll kill me?"

"You'll _wish _I would just kill you."

Axton widened his eyes a bit at the threat, seeing the pure seriousness in her eyes and hearing it in her voice. Weiss questioned "Do we have an understanding?" Axton nodded and replied "Perfectly."

"Good."

Weiss turned and returned to the table, prompting Blanche to question "Um, did you and Weiss have a nice… chat?" Axton let out a long breath and sighed "Your daughter just basically put the fear of god into me."

"Oh my. Just… let me have a word with her about-."

"No, it's fine. She's just looking out for her mother."

Blanche smiled a bit and Axton exclaimed "Why don't you go meet your daughter's friends?" Blanche nodded and headed over to the table where her daughter and her friends and their families were meeting up. Axton smiled as he headed over to the Pandoran table since theirs was currently occupied. Almost as soon as Axton sat down, Yang called "What? You guys too cool to join us?" Maya pointed out "Your table is kinda full."

Odin shouted "Then let's add your table! I want to hear some of the great tales of battle you Vault Hunters have won!" Krieg stood up and exclaimed "Then come and give me a hand." Odin gladly came over and assisted Krieg in moving the table over to the usual table and making an even large one. The families spread out and allowed the Vault Hunters to sit where they normally sat and started talking with them as if they were old friends. The Vault Hunters talked of their time on Pandora, of taking on Hyperion and ending the reign of Handsome Jack, of merciless pirate queens and long lost treasures, of intergalactic death matches, of great beasts and mad scientists, of simple games to escape reality for a moment, and of everything in between.

Taiyang exclaimed "Sounds like you Vault Hunters have been through hell and back." Zer0, who had removed his helmet and set before him, exclaimed "Indeed we have, but we all stood together and came out on top. I can't count the number of times Axton's turrets got me out of a jam."

Axton laughed "Or how many times Salvador charged through bandit ranks blasting away."

Salvador joined in "Or how many times Gaige and Deathtrap pulled off miraculous stunts while hopped up on Anarchy."

Gaige continued "Or how many times Maya had to Phase Lock us to bring us out of second wind."

Maya went on "Or how many bandits Krieg tore through to pick us up when we went down."

Krieg finished "Or how many unseen threats Zer0 had to deal with when we were careless."

Odin's wife, Frigga, chuckled "To have so much faith in one another, it is truly amazing." Maya laughed "We have unwavering faith in each other, watch this." She turned to Zer0 and proclaimed "Let's show them that trick you can do." Zer0 smiled as he pulled his wakizashi from his hip and walked behind Maya. She placed her Siren hand on the table and Zer0 placed his same hand over top of hers.

He lightly placed the tip of the blade in the space between their thumb and pointer finger before jabbing the blade between each space. The pace was slow with each jab, but slowly began to speed up as the men of the Pandoran visitors, minus Krieg, started to chant "Choke, choke, choke, choke, choke!" All of the parents stared in awe as the blade was nearly a blur and Maya never breaking eye contact with Frigga until Zer0 stabbed the blade into the center of the table. "See? Complete faith." Maya stated as Zer0 walked back to his seat silently. Frigga laughed "Or complete lunacy."

Sir Hammerlock chuckled "Strange how those two concepts seem to align." Axton laughed "Good for Maya that Zer0 is good with his hands, right Blake?" Niro immediately stated "I'm going to simply stop listening to you Axton because I don't think my blood pressure can take any more of your jokes." Tina exclaimed "Welcome to our world." Axton threw his hands up in the air and shouted "That's the first damn thing I've heard you say all day! And it was an insult!? That's cold… I expected nothing less Tina."

Tina sat up straight and replied in her fancy voice "You are quite welcome, Mr. Axton." The massive group stayed and chatted much longer than any other group or family, all simply enjoying the time that they were spending together.

**A/N:** Well that was a doozy of a chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it. QUESTION TIME!

10 points: How can Axton be identified as a Sargent?

20 points: How can a haiku be identified?

30 points: What 80's sci-fi horror movie is the knife scene from?

Very simple questions since I didn't make a ton of references. Y'all know the rules, PM or review answers and what you thought of the chapter. Until next time.

-Chief


	51. Chapter 50: Another Psycho

**A/N: **Nice to see everyone enjoying the Parent chapters. Anyway, here is another point character chapter. Enjoy the… *Torgue Interruption* NEEEEEWWWW CHAPPTTEEEEER! MEDELYMEDELYMEDELYWOOOOOOWOOOOOWOOOOW! *Sigh* Thank you Torgue.

Chapter 50: Another Psycho

The aftermath of Parent's Week left many people sitting with different emotions of those around them. Ruby and Gaige were closer than ever since Taiyang had a better opinion of Gaige. Axton was almost constantly on thin ice with Weiss since he was going on a date with her mother soon. Zer0 was on a sort of probation when it came to Blake's father so he was wary of his moves. Yang and Arthur had finally stopped chasing each other's metaphorical tails and started dating. Overall, no one had died so the Vault Hunters called it a win.

The day started out as any other day off, with Team RWBY's room being overpopulated with the usual students. Gaige laid on her bed with Ruby on top of her, head resting in her shoulder with her arms wrapped around Gaige. Zer0 laid in Blake's bed with her sitting in between his legs while she read her book. Yang laid on her bunk and read from a magazine while occasionally picking up her scroll to answer a text from Arthur. Weiss sat at the desk and worked on her homework while urging Ruby to stop cuddling with Gaige and do her homework instead.

It was a pretty quiet afternoon, until Ruby's scroll started to ring. She answered it and put it on speaker, calling "Ruby Rose on speaker." On the other end of the line, Professor Ozpin exclaimed "Hello Ms. Rose, is everyone from your team here?"

"Yes sir. So is Zer0 and Gaige."

"Excellent. They can join you on your mission that I'm giving you."

Everyone was more attentive since it had been a good amount of time since they got a mission. Professor Ozpin updated "There was a small town located to the north east, it has been abandoned for nearly four years. Recently there have been Eridium infected Grimm showing up in large numbers. The main idea for this mission is purely recon to see if an Eridium spire has formed anywhere in the area." Gaige questioned "When do you want us to head out there?"

"I'll give you until tomorrow afternoon to ready yourselves. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Professor Ozpin hung up and Ruby cheered "We've got a mission!" Everyone cheered as Zer0 clapped and Blake waved a small triangular flag that said "RWBY" on it. Weiss and Zer0 went to their own rooms to start packing their bags while the remaining girls started packing themselves. "So what kind of Grimm do you think we might run into?" Ruby questioned as she packed her bags. "My guess is we might run into some elemental Beowolves again." Blake replied as she packed her own bag.

"Ugh, those were pretty bad." Gaige groaned as she packed. Yang groaned "I'm sad because I gotta cancel my date with Arthur." She pulled out her scroll and stepped outside while the rest of the team continued to pack. Ruby sighed "She was really looking forward to that date." Gaige exclaimed "There's always another weekend to try again."

"I guess so. We need to go on another date since the last one didn't go so well."

Blake raised an eyebrow and questioned "What happened last time?" Gaige pointed at Blake and barked "It was not my fault!" Ruby exclaimed "You threw that guy through the window and got us banned from the restaurant."

"That guy should have backed off after I told him to leave. Restaurant sucked anyway."

O00000O00000O

The time had arrived for another mission by Team GRWBYZ, which the name was insisted upon by Gaige once more. Zer0 had put his assassin suit back on complete with helmet since he hadn't worn it on an actual mission for quite some time. The group was in the courtyard when they heard Arthur call "Yang! Wait up!" Everyone turned to see Arthur wearing his usual lab coat with a shirt and jeans underneath. Yang dropped her bag and walked to meet Arthur, who took a moment to catch his breath.

"Come to see me off?" Yang questioned as she put her hands on her hips. Arthur got himself together and responded "It only seemed fitting since we couldn't have our date tonight." Yang wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulders and sighed "Yeah, I was really looking forward to it too."

"I'll make it up to you next weekend when we're both free."

"Deal."

Yang then pulled something a little unexpected and yanked Arthur in for a kiss since she wasn't going to get one tonight. It was a quick kiss since when Yang pulled away Arthur looked like he was about to pass out. Yang put her hands on his forearms and chuckled "You okay?" Arthur smiled and replied "Never better. I'll see you when you get back?"

"You'll be the first to know."

Arthur turned to walk/ stumble away since he probably couldn't remain conscious after another kiss from Yang. Yang turned back to her team with a wide smile as she brushed some of her hair back. "So, we ready to go?" Yang questioned as she grabbed her bag. Almost everyone rolled their eyes as they continued to the airship, finding it already waiting on them. Everyone boarded and the airship headed towards their destination.

"So what do we know about this place?" Gaige questioned as she took a seat. Zer0 pulled out his scroll and opened the file he had on the mission. Zer0 announced "Overrun by Grimm a few years back. Not many people made it out while a majority were caught by the Grimm." Weiss exclaimed "Well, what a dark tale."

"Anyway, there has been a surge of Eridium mutated Grimm from the abandoned town and have been harassing the nearby town. It was built a year after the original town was destroyed since the area is rich with natural resources."

Ruby cheered "And it's our job to clear the place out!" Blake reminded "Our job is to take a look at the place, not clear out all of the Grimm. Remember the last time we ran into Eridium infected Grimm?"

"Oh yeah."

Ruby wrapped her arms around her stomach where she had four stab scars from a Beowolf's claws, the Grimm rallied to the Eridium infected Alpha. Gaige saw Ruby's moment and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Weiss exclaimed "Don't worry Ruby, nothing like that will happen this time. Everything will be okay." The airship ride wasn't much longer and they landed in the town near their objective. They exited the ship and started walking through the town and gather information about the abandoned town.

They spent the entire day talking with the local populous to find anything they could about the other town. They stopped at an inn for the night and shared what information they had gathered over dinner. Gaige was the first to exclaim "So apparently it's mostly Creeps that inhabit the town, but they are a little more armored than usual." Yang added "And Deathstalkers have been spotted in the town too." Blake reported "But there haven't been any reports of any Eridium spires."

Weiss suggested "Maybe there is just an active vein of Eridium rather than a large spire." Zer0 nodded and answered "That may be a possibility. We'll look into that tomorrow when we perform our recon." The team finished dinner and retired for the night so they could be ready for whatever would come their way tomorrow. The morning came around 8 AM for them, so the group grabbed a light breakfast before heading towards the abandoned town. It was a decent walk through the woods, but they were able to make it there within the hour.

It was about 100ft between the tree line and the abandoned town, buildings around the edge starting to crumble from time and Grimm. Everyone pulled out their weapons and slowly started making their way towards the town. The town was probably a decent sized place that thrived on its own. Shops with smashed windows and buildings with walls that collapsed in lined the sides of the streets while old and decrepit carts and other forms of transportation littered the street. It pinged the group in the gut seeing a car with the doors torn off or a stroller that looked like it had been trampled.

Grass had broken through the concrete of the sidewalks and asphalt of the street, showing how the town had fallen apart through time. Zer0 stopped and exclaimed "Enemy ahead, and it's coming right for us." Everyone took up a fighting position while they started to hear the sound of a single creature running towards them. From behind a car, an unusually sized Creep jumped onto the top and gave the group a good look at the Grimm. It looked about the same size as a Boarbatusk and almost the exact same armor covering its entire back and ahead.

The white armor had a purplish hue to it while the red markings were now a dark purple. The eyes glowed just like two pools of Eridium as it glared at the group. The Creep raised its head and uttered an awful shriek that was echoed back by more Creeps around the abandoned town. Ruby drove Crescent Rose's blade into the ground and fired a round, blasting the side of the initial Creep's head off. It sounded like a stampede as more Creeps began to emerge from the wreckage of the town and charged the group.

Zer0 pulled out his Skullsmasher sniper rifle and started blasting any Creeps that got too close, turning the upper bodies into mush. A Creep jumped at Yang, but she delivered a shotgun blast straight to the side of the Creep's face and snapped its neck. She started to barrage the oncoming Creeps with blasts from Ember Celica, keeping the Grimm wary of trying to get any closer. Ruby raised her hand and summoned Ch0p Sh0p, who began swinging the axe side to side and cleaving Creeps into pieces. Chopper made it to a car and drove his axe into the ground, picking the car up and throwing it.

The improvised weapon rolled once it hit the ground and began to smash Creeps, giving the team a way forward rather than stand and fight a battle of attrition. Once the car stopped rolling, Chopper ripped his axe from the ground and deployed his Dub Blaster, chest opening and speakers firing its concussion blast of Dub Step. Weiss moved up and deployed a holding glyph, trapping several Creeps as Gaige turned and unloaded Shadow Anarchist into the Grimm, turning them into Swiss cheese. Blake charged forward and sliced the heads off the Creeps that weren't focusing on her, and any that did easily fell to her Shadow semblance and had their heads chopped off anyway. When no other Creeps started to close in on Blake, she unloaded her pistol from Gambol Shroud and killed a few of the Grimm.

Gaige raised her metal arm and deployed Deathtrap, who immediately started his Scythnado move and turned Creeps into sliced deli meat. Deathtrap stopped his spin and started to fire his laser eye, torching the Creeps that were unlucky enough to fall into the path of his deadly gaze. Gaige started to reload Shadow Anarchist when a Creep got past all of their attacks and jumped at her, massive jaws ready to clamp down on her. The Creep was almost upon Gaige when the distinct sound of Crescent Rose's sniper going off blasted the head off the Creep and dropped the body to the ground. Gaige finished reloading her SMG and started unloading the new magazine into the Grimm, almost like she was taking revenge for them trying to kill her.

Zer0's movements covered the entire battlefield, leaving holograms in his wake that would detonate with an electrical explosion while he continued to slice Creeps into pieces. The group continued to fight their way through the Creep infested town until they reached the square, where a large fissure emitted an ominous purple glow. The group pushed until they were at the fissure, starting to thin out the massive number of Creeps that attacked them relentlessly. Chopper and Deathtrap digistructed away as the group started to mop up the remaining Creeps, giving the group a moment to take a breath and reload if they needed to. That's when they heard something else moving behind them, and it was massive.

The group turned to see two massive Deathstalkers crawling over the decrepit town hall, purple eyes glaring at them with primal hunger. "Shit." Gaige cursed as she turned her weapon on the Deathstalkers. Gaige began to unload her SMG into the Deathstalker on the left while Zer0 began unloading Guntana into the one on the right. The bullets seemed to bounce off the Deathstalker's armor as the Grimm advanced on the team. Everyone started to move back down the street and the Deathstalkers crossed the fissure, revealing their true nature; they were infected with Eridium.

The usual white bone plates were replaced by slabs of Eridium that had black markings as opposed to red ones. Yang spun and started blasting shot gun rounds at the Deathstalker, but the explosions barely phased the mutated Grimm. Gaige resummoned Deathtrap, who immediately charged the Deathstalkers with his Shadow Anarchist. Deathtrap swung his scythe and scraped across the shell of the Deathstalker on the left and then scratched his own claws against the shell of the other Deathstalker. The Deathstalkers reached up and each grabbed half of their attacker and began to pull, giving the team ample time to get away.

Gaige cried as she ran "I'm so sorry DT! Mommy loves you!" The group ran between two buildings and hid as the Deathstalkers crawled through the town in search of their prey. "Those things are really fucking armored." Yang cursed as she reloaded Ember Celica. Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose and questioned "Anyone have any ideas?" Right after the question, one of the Deathstalkers found them and immediately tried to grab them with a massive pincer, but the claw was too big to grab them so it merely started to bring the walls down.

The group shot back and started to run when the other Deathstalker appeared at the other end and tried to stab at them with its tail, but it was too big. The team was back to back and didn't know what to do, until they heard someone whistle above them. All of them looked up to see a girl in an old brown military uniform and carrying a massive machine gun. The girl turned the machine gun on the Deathstalker using its pincer to get at the group and started pumping rounds in the Deathstalker's head. The Grimm squealed as the rounds lodged themselves into the giant scorpion's head, the rounds breaking through the Eridium armor.

Gaige, Ruby and Weiss immediately took the advantage and jumped at the squealing Deathstalker while the mystery soldier turned her weapon on the other, shooting them in the exact same place. Zer0, Blake and Yang attacked the other Deathstalker and began beating at the weak spot. The mystery soldier moved to the edge and unloaded the remainder of the belt into the Deathstalker's shell, leaving a nice weak spot for the trio to wail on. Yang rolled under a pincer and jumped onto the Deathstalker's back, then delivering fiery, explosive punches into the weak spot. Blake and Zer0 joined in and began to shoot at the spot using Skullsmasher and Gambol Shroud in rhythm with Yang's punches so that there was no fratricide.

The armor eventually broke and Zer0 charged forward with his digistruct katana and Sword of Storms, easily making it to the wound since the Deathstalker was busy squealing in pain. Zer0 drove his Sword of Storms into an eye to distract the Grimm while he jumped and drove his katana into the wound. Yang then raised a fist and drove the katana straight down and actually through the Grimm, killing it as it stumbled back a few steps and collapsed to the ground. The mystery soldier went to the other side of the building and began unloading as she had before, the only sound making it over the machine gun was the mystery soldier's mad cackling. Weiss spun her chamber to Ice Dust and drove Myrtenaster into the ground, bringing large ice crystals around its legs, pinning the massive Grimm in place.

The mystery soldier unloaded another belt into the Deathstalker's head along with Gaige and Ruby putting rounds into the spot with their respective weapons. Ruby raised her hand and summoned Chopper, the bot immediately identifying the weak spot in the Grimm's armor and attacking it. Chopper raised his axe and slammed the blade into the weak spot, practically cleaving the Deathstalker's head in two. Chopper ripped his axe from the ground and pulled the corpse of the Grimm forward, the body starting to evaporate into a dark purple smoke opposed to usual black. The two separate groups met up as the mystery soldier jumped down and unloaded a few more rounds into the Deathstalker's face, just to ensure that it was actually dead.

Upon closer inspection, the Remnant citizens recognized the brown military uniform as an old Atlesian military uniform. She had a slender form like Blake's and had blonde hair that was tied back into a bun beneath a peak cap. The mystery soldier turned towards them to show she had blue eyes and the emblem on the cap was of an eagle holding two lightning bolts. There were also two scars on her face; a scar on her left cheek and one going vertically through her right eye. Her gaze went distant before she dropped her weapon and brought her hands to her ears, shouting "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IT'S TOO LOUD!"

Gaige was the first to approach the girl and tried to put a hand on her shoulder when the girl snapped out of her moment and grabbed Gaige's metal arm. "What's this?" The girl questioned as she started to pick at Gaige's arm. Gaige felt a little weird as the girl started dragging her fingertips up and down the arm until she reached her shirt sleeve. "I need to see more." The girls stated as she spun Gaige around so the girl was looking at her back. "What are you-?" Gaige questioned as she felt the girl's hands on her back.

Ruby had a furious look on her face as the girl grabbed the back of Gaige's jacket and yanked it off, revealing more of Gaige's arm. "Hey!" Gaige barked as she spun back to the girl, who was currently back to investigating her arm. The girl continued to examine Gaige's arm and ignoring her questions or statements like she wasn't even there. The girl rolled Gaige's sleeve up and questioned "How many pieces?" Gaige looked up in thought and replied "Um… two hundred and-."

"TOO MANY! It must be One hundred and fifteen!"

The girl immediately started to try and open up Gaige's arm to "correct" the number of parts in Gaige's arm. Ruby lifted Crescent Rose, but Zer0 stepped in and grabbed the girl's arm and stated "You're crossing a line. You need to step away now, or you will suffer." The girl looked at Zer0 with a raised eyebrow and tilted head and exclaimed "What an interesting specimen." She took Zer0's hand and started to feel Zer0's hand, particularly his fingers since there was only four of them. "Interesting." She mumbled as she quickly grabbed Zer0's helmet and took it off like she'd done it a thousand times, simultaneously pissing off Blake.

The girl grabbed Zer0's head and started turning it, pointing out "Slight skull abnormality with albinism. Odd skin texture that appears to have multiple characteristics. White hair and blue eyes say Schnee, but your identity says no… SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" She must have noticed Blake's grip on Gambol Shroud because the girl shoved Zer0 back into the group while she grabbed Gaige and flung her too. The distraction gave the girl enough time to get back to her weapon and reload it as the team got themselves off the ground and ready to fight. The girl pulled the trigger and started unloading rounds, bellowing "YOU WON'T TAKE ME LIKE THEY TRIED TO! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY! THE PEOPLE! THE FAUNUS! THE GRIMM! NONE OF THEM WILL TAKE ME!"

The team scattered as the bullets tore through the ground like a hot knife through hot butter. The girl was constantly swapping targets to keep anyone from getting close to her and preventing them from being able to fire back at her. Ruby was able to use her Semblance and shot past the line of bullets and shot behind her. Before she was able to react, Ruby drove the blunt edge of Crescent Rose into the back of her head, the girl crumpling into a limp heap as her weapon fell from her hands. The group gathered around the unconscious girl, prepared to fight in the event that the girl was faking it.

After waiting a minute, it was time to decide what they were going to do with the girl. "So… what do we do now?" Gaige questioned. Zer0 pulled out a kunai and stated "I can make it very quick and painless. She won't feel a thing." Blake delivered a quick elbow to his side, prompting him to question "What?" Blake crossed her arms with an irritated look and replied "Your assassin side is showing. We are not killing her."

Ruby suggested "We should take her back to Beacon. Let Professor Ozpin decide what to do with her. She's clearly damaged since she was screaming at nothing." Blake argued "We aren't doing that. She's too dangerous. She just tried to shoot us!" Zer0 agreed "Blake's right. This girl is a danger. She is little more than a Grimm at this point." Weiss stated "Well leaving her here isn't an option. I say we follow our leader's decision and take her back to Beacon." Blake and Zer0 sighed in defeat as Zer0 handed over a pair of flexi-cuffs to Yang, who then locked the unconscious girl's hands together and threw her over her shoulder.

Gaige grabbed the girl's weapon and they headed back to the town to call in their ride back to Beacon. The airship arrived quickly, but on the way back the girl regained consciousness. Gaige stepped forward and sat in front of the girl as she slowly started to regain her bearing and question "Where am I?" Gaige answered "You're on an airship headed for Beacon. Everything is going to be okay." The girl looked around a bit before returning to Gaige, her eyes looking like she was trying to figure something out.

"How fast is this airship going?" The girl questioned, looking at the ground with her eyes still moving around. Gaige shrugged and questioned "Why does it matter?"

"I'll talk with you if the airship goes 115 miles per hour."

Gaige looked to Zer0, who was already on his way up to the cock pit to talk with the pilots. Zer0 returned after a moment and updated them on their new speed. "So, we'll start simple. What's your name?" Gaige questioned. The girl answered "Edwina Richelle. What's your name?"

"Gaige."

"What's your last name?"

"I… don't have one."

"Interesting."

Gaige looked to the others with a raised eyebrow, everyone shrugging their shoulders with no real response. Gaige returned to Edwina and questioned "What were you doing in the abandoned town?" Edwina responded "Experiments. Learning Grimm hierarchy. Seeing if there was a way to… control Grimm. Have them listen to you as opposed to try and kill you. Also Eridium experimentation, since there was such an abundance of the liquid mineral. Very interesting stuff, the way it reacts with Grimm."

"It is. So… why did you attack us?"

Edwina looked at Blake and answered "She reached for her weapon. I saw that as a signal for attack and I reacted." Her gaze shifted to Zer0 and questioned "I'm still interested in learning about what you are." Zer0 stated simply "I'm the chimeric amalgamation created from 10 different strains of discarded Junk DNA."

"Fascinating. I would love to run a few tests on you to learn more."

Blake protectively took a step closer to Zer0, Edwina taking note of her motion and stance. Her look returned to Gaige and questioned "Your arm. How does it summon that robot from the ground?" Gaige was about to respond when the pilot announced over the intercom "We are on approach to Beacon. Get ready for touch down." Gaige looked back to Edwina and answered "I'll answer your question later." The airship landed and the group left with their prisoner in tow heading straight for Professor Ozpin's office.

They made it to the office and presented their story to Professor Ozpin to judge for them. Ozpin sat quietly while Ruby told them about what happened all the way until they reached where they were now. Ozpin looked at Edwina, who had been sitting quietly and had a look of general disinterest the entire time. "Well, after hearing their side of the story, I would like to hear more about the reason you were in the town, Ms. Richelle." Ozpin questioned. Edwina replied "It was my home, and it was overrun by Grimm. They attacked, people were killed and I couldn't escape."

"I feel that there is more to the story, especially about your… condition."

"Live with Grimm for several years and your mind will break under the strain. That is all you truly need to know."

Ozpin lifted his coffee mug from his desk and took a sip, then setting it down with a gentle tap before he intertwined his fingers in front of his face. Ozpin finally stated "From my position, I foresee two options for you, Ms. Richelle. One, is that you are committed to a mental hospital for your condition and the authorities are informed of the attempted murder of those before you. Your second option is that you are enrolled here at Beacon with a few… conditions." Edwina continued her uninterested stare as she responded "I'm listening to your offer."

"While you attend this school, you will be seeing a psychologist once a week and take anti-psychotic medications. You will also be unable to carry your weapon unless escorted by professor or a team that I will assign you to once the psychologist deems you are able to be around others. How does that sound?"

"May I still perform experimentations utilizing eridium and applications of it?"

"As long as there are no dangers to the residents of the school."

Edwina nodded and replied "Then I accept your arrangement." Ozpin replied "Excellent. Will someone please release Ms. Richelle?" Zer0 grudgingly walked over and cut the flexi-cuffs off of Edwina, who stood up and rubbed her wrists. "Thank you for this opportunity Professor Ozpin. I will require a space to work. One with copious amounts of space for cages and testing areas. I will also require Grimm test subjects."

"I will have a chat with Professor Port about your… test subjects."

"Excellent. Ms. Schnee, I will also require large amount of Dust due to its reaction with Eridium."

Weiss looked confused and replied "I will look into that when I can." Professor Ozpin pulled a scroll from his desk and handed it to Edwina, stating "This is your scroll. You will use it to unlock the room you have been assigned. You will be towards the basement of the school near another experimenter of sorts, Mr. Arthur Asimov. Please take care not to cause an issue." Edwina opened her scroll and replied "We shall see. I will retire now to my room for measurements and notes. Good day to everyone." She started to walk away, but turned and exclaimed "Please take care of the LMG-115. She has been my ultimate creation. Once I have a team I will require it back once more." She returned to her path and left the office, leaving everyone with a feeling of unease other than Professor Ozpin, who returned to his computer and went back to work.

**A/N:** So that is the new character, Edwina Richelle. Bought by Panzer4life, so there are always new additions. QUESTION TIME!

50 points: Edwina Richelle is based off a character from a popular first person shooter game. What is the game and who is the character?

Only one question since there weren't a ton of references to make questions. PM or review for any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time.

-Chief


	52. Chapter 51: Surprise

**A/N:** Here is our first pure Point Chapter, provided via blueredlover. Hope everyone enjoys. And here are the answers to the last chapters since I forgot to update them.

Chapter 49 Answers

10 points: Axton can be identified by the metal markings above his left eye

20 points: 5 syllable, 7 syllable, and 5 syllable pattern

30 points: Aliens

Chapter 50 Answer

50 points: Dr. Edward Richtofen from CoD Zombies

So there are your answers, and now here is your chapter.

Chapter 51: Surprise

The sun broke over the horizon, filling Team RWBY's room with the morning light and causing the occupants to stir. Blake was the first to wake since she was a little more sensitive to light than the rest of the group. She sat up and started to stretch, dropping her arms with a small disappointed sigh. Zer0 wasn't in her bed, or in the kingdom for that matter. He was off somewhere in Vacuo with F0ur on a mission, Zer0 assuring her that he wasn't going to be doing anything illegal and that he would be back soon.

Blake shifted a little bit since she was feeling a little discomfort in her chest, it was strange since it hasn't quit for a week. Blake looked around the room to the usual sight, Gaige in an old ratty t-shirt and her underwear while Ruby wore her usual tank top and pajama pants. The two were in their usual position, Gaige on the bottom spread eagle while Ruby cuddled and head in Gaige's shoulder while Gaige's metal arm was wrapped around her. Yang was probably spread eagle as well above her bed, snoring up a storm as she usually did. She and Arthur hadn't started sleeping together yet, so she was usually in the room alone.

Blake slipped out of bed and went to the dresser, but immediately changed her path when she felt her stomach turn. Blake nearly sprinted to the bathroom and ran to the toilet just in time as she tossed whatever was in her stomach from the night before. Once she was finished tossing her cookies, Blake rested her forehead on the edge of the rim and groaned "That was awful." She flushed the toilet and got up to get her clothing for the day. She returned to the bathroom as Gaige grumbled "You good Blake?"

She looked back to see Gaige rubbing her eyes and responded "I'm good."

"You sure? You puking in the bathroom was pretty loud."

"I'm fine, Gaige."

Gaige sighed and wrapped her other arm around Ruby, who snuggled closer to Gaige with a smile. Blake hopped into the shower and was done pretty quickly since Zer0 wasn't "assisting" her in getting clean. She started to get dressed but she was having difficulty with her shorts, having a bit of an issue with buttoning them. Blake was finally able to get them on and groaned "Ugh, I really hope I haven't put on any weight." She walked out of the bathroom to see Yang sitting on the edge of her bunk, stretching and making her usual groaning noises.

She flopped her arms to her sides and yawned "Morning Blakey. Heard you're having a rough morning." Blake dropped her dirty clothes and snapped "Oh my dust! Can you guys just lay off for one fucking minute!?" Yang looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow while Ruby commented "That was a little mean." Blake almost immediately started to tear up and cried "I'm so sorry Yang. I… *sniff* I really am." Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's hanging legs and cried into them as Yang mouthed "what the fuck" to Gaige and Ruby.

The two shrugged their shoulders as Yang patted her head and replied "There, there? It's okay Blake." Blake wiped her eyes and replied "Thank you Yang." Gaige suggested "Well, I'm up for breakfast." Blake spun around with a wide smile and practically cheered "That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'm starving, so let's go!" She was practically skipping towards the door as Gaige threw on a pair of pants and the rest of them put on their slippers.

The girls met up with Weiss, who was already in her usual garb as the group made their way to the cafeteria. Blake usually grabbed wheat toast, eggs and milk but today she grabbed pancakes and hash browns. The group sat down and started eating, but they also noticed Blake as she grabbed the bottle of ketchup with a hungry look. She opened the bottle and started to drizzle the condiment over her pancakes, licking her upper lip. Everyone basically stopped as Blake set the ketchup and then grabbed the salt, proceeding to practically coating her hash browns in salt.

"Would you like some hash browns with your salt?" Gaige questioned after a spoonful of cereal. Blake stopped shaking the salt with a raised eyebrow before realizing how much salt she had poured onto her food. "Whoops! Not sure why, but I just really need something salty." Yang swallowed her mouthful of scrambled eggs and replied "Is that why you have ketchup on your pancakes?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but it just sounded so good."

Blake picked up a fork and knife and started chowing down into the strange concoction of food, leaving the rest of the team with unappetizing looks. Weiss set her fork down and questioned "Are you feeling okay, Blake?" She lifted her head with a mouthful and replied "I'm feeling great. Why?"

"I don't know, you just seem a bit… off."

Blake suddenly had an angry look on her face and snapped "You're a bit off!" Weiss had an offended look on her face and was about to respond when Blake almost immediately burst into tears. Blake cried "I'm so sorry Weiss! That was so mean!" Weiss looked at Blake with a confused look and replied "It's… okay?" Blake stopped crying and was joyously happy as she replied "Thanks Weiss! That means _so_ much!"

Weiss gave an uncomfortable smile as Blake finished off her breakfast like she hadn't eaten in a while. Blake licked her lips with a smile and then yawned, exclaiming "Wow, that meal hit the spot. I feel like I need a bit of a nap." Yang leaned over and questioned "You mean like a cat nap?" Blake yawned again, ignoring Yang's joke, and exclaimed "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. See you girls later." Blake got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving her friends more confused than ever.

Weiss turned to the table and questioned "Has Blake been acting strangely lately?" Gaige responded "Other than what you saw no. She threw up this morning but that's it." Weiss held out her hand and counted out "Vomiting. Mood swings. Strange cravings. It seems like Blake is showing the beginning signs of pregnancy." All of the girl's jaws dropped at the announcement of that theory, Yang questioning "Do you really think?" Weiss shrugged and replied "All I'm saying is that she's showing the signs."

Gaige ran her normal hand through her hair and sighed "How do you think Zer0 will take this?" From their side, they heard Arthur question "How will Zer0 take what?" They all looked to see Arthur is a grey sleeveless shirt and black sweatpants with Fragtrap behind him as usual. Arthur took a seat next to Yang as Fragtrap went to get Arthur's breakfast as he usually did. Yang sighed "Blake might be pregnant."

Arthur's face scrunched up as he repeated "Blake might be pregnant? That…" Arthur looked like he was working a difficult problem in his head as he continued "That… shouldn't be possible." Gaige raised an eyebrow and questioned "What do you mean it shouldn't be possible?"

"As a cloned individual, Zer0 _should_ be sterile. As in, Blake being pregnant with his child is mathematically impossible."

A new voice to Arthur stated "Unless you take into account that Zer0 may not actually be a clone at all." Everyone turned to see their new "friend", Edwina Richelle, walking over to them in her usual military garb minus the top. Instead she just wore the pants and tan shirt, but she was carrying a small bag of coffee. She took a seat next to Gaige, who shifted uncomfortably closer to Ruby, and then poured some of the contents onto the table. She started separating beans into piles, pulling one bean out at a time as she continued "I looked on your data about Zer0 and his circumstances of creation are exactly as you said, mathematically impossible."

Weiss questioned "What are you doing?"

"Counting out 115 beans for my coffee."

Gaige muttered "Whatever floats your crazy boat." Edwina, ignoring Gaige's comment, continued "The data all points to a random coincidence that had less than one thousandth of a percentage of actually happening, probably even less than that." Ruby questioned "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Zer0 is either that lucky, or his true origins have been hidden from him."

O00000O00000O

Blake was lying in her bed, pillow pulled to her chest acting as a buffer between her body and her knees. Her lower body was in a lot of pain as she felt it start to cramp up. Blake groaned "Ugh! This is the worst. First puking this morning, then whatever the hell I ate and breakfast and now this? Feels like my usual cramps, but that shouldn't happen for another-." It was at that moment, a familiar statement that was said by Axton wandered into her head. _"How far along are you? Two? Three weeks?"_ Axton repeated in her head.

In her head, she exclaimed _"No… no… That's not possible. I can't be. Zer0 and I talked about it. He _can't_ reproduce since he's a clone."_ Blake sat up and sat on the edge of her bed, muttering "I can't be pregnant. I just can't be. I need to test it, just to be sure." Blake stood up and the door to her room opened, her friends along with Arthur walked into the room. Blake stepped up to Yang and questioned "Yang, can you come with me to town? I need to pick up a few things." Yang smiled and replied "Of course. Just give me a minute to change."

She walked over to the dresser and started to undress, prompting Arthur to step out of the room for a bit. Yang was dressed pretty quickly and the two headed into town, Blake incredibly antsy the entire way there. The instant they landed, Blake was practically running to the nearest drug store and practically dragging Yang the entire way. Blake went straight to the feminine needs section and started looking over pregnancy tests. "Blake, is everything okay?" Yang questioned as she put a hand on Blake's shoulder.

Blake grabbed a box and replied "I'm… not sure. I'm just trying to be sure." Yang nodded and the two went to the check-out counter. It was pretty quiet the entire ride until they reached their room, where Blake immediately locked herself in the bathroom. Blake did what she needed to do for the test and waited for the results, waiting the longest few minutes of her life. The test was very simple, one line for not pregnant and two lines for pregnant, Blake praying for one.

The time she was waiting for ended and she snatched the test from the counter just as the results started to show; two lines. Blake threw her hand to her mouth seeing the results, she was pregnant with Zer0's child. Blake tossed the test into the trash and ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at the ground. She had no idea how long she had been in there, but it must've been a while since she heard Yang knock on the door and ask "Blake? Are you okay in there?" Blake got up and opened the door, Yang almost immediately knowing and wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh Blake." Yang comforted as she moved Blake to her bed. Blake removed herself from Yang's hug and muttered "I need to call Zer0." She got up and walked into the hallway, pulling out her scroll and tapping Zer0's number. She brought it to her ear and listened as the scroll dialed, but the call went straight to voice mail. Blake sighed "Zer0, its Blake. I have… I mean… call me… there's no real easy way to tell you this, but I'm pregnant. Call me back as soon as you get this."

She hung up and cursed "I shouldn't have said that. I should have just told him to call me back." Blake walked back into the room and set her scroll on the dresser before collapsing onto her bed. Everyone was silent, unsure of what was to come of the situation.

O00000O00000O

A few days had passed and Zer0 hadn't responded to Blake's message, putting her horribly on edge. It was the day him and F0ur were supposed to return from their mission and Blake was pacing the room. Everyone stayed out of Blake's path since she was on a hormone overdrive and would snap at anyone who got in her path. She stopped and finally snapped "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" Ruby responded "Maybe they got held up?"

"HE STILL SHOULD HAVE CALLED!"

Ruby retreated into her bed and closed her blanket fort, eyes poking out from a small slit in the cover. Blake dropped to her knees and started crying hysterically "What if he's run off? What if I'm left all alone now?" Gaige stood up and barked "Get a hold of yourself! This is Zer0 we're talking about!" Blake spun and looked at Gaige with fire in her eyes, ready to tear the young anarchist to pieces when there was a knock at the door. The fire vanished with the light of the world's greatest news as she ran to the door and threw it open, expecting to see her stealthy lover.

Only to find his sister with an irritated look on her face. F0ur immediately questioned "What did you say to my brother? Whatever you said to him made him leave the second the job was done." Blake, once again, dropped to the ground and began crying hysterically, completely throwing F0ur for a loop. She looked at everyone with a confused look, Weiss answering "You're an aunt now." F0ur looked even more confused, but then realization struck her like a brick to the face. F0ur blurted "OH GOD! I mean… um… congratulations?"

Blake continued to cry and responded "But Zer0 hasn't said anything to me! He never responded and now he's run off!" F0ur got down on her knees and hugged Blake, assuring "Don't worry. He _will_ be back. He could never abandon you." Blake wrapped her arms around F0ur and cried into her shoulder, the team letting the two have their moment.

O00000O00000O

The day went on as normally as it could with Blake on a hormonal rampage, jumping from furious to grievously depressed to unbelievably happy. Zer0 still remained missing but F0ur was doing her best to help locate her missing brother. It was almost time for bed, Blake curled up in her normal pajamas with her pillow to her chest and tears running down her face, when her scroll buzzed. Blake snatched it from the scroll from the dresser and immediately opened it, seeing a message from Zer0. It read _"Please meet me by the statue. –Z"_ Without answering her friend's questions, she threw on a pair of slippers and darted out of the room.

She was running to the statue when she saw Zer0 waiting for her in his assassin uniform but no helmet. She was now at a sprint when she saw his white hair and pale skin, tears running down her face. She was upon him and immediately slammed her fist into his stomach, Zer0 doubling over in pain but Blake supporting him as she wrapped her arms around him. Blake cried "Where have you been!? I've been worried sick!" Zer0 groaned "I had some things to take care of."

"THINGS TO TAKE CARE OF!? I tell you I'm pregnant and you have things to take care of!? You should have called me as soon as you got my message! I have been panicking over the past few days about this and this is the response I get!?"

Blake was pacing back and forth as she yelled at Zer0, finally turning to face him and see him on one knee. He raised his hands and opened a small box, revealing a diamond ring and proposing "Blake Belladonna, will you marry me?" Blake threw her hands to her mouth as Zer0 went on "The reason it took me so long to get back was I needed to get a ring, find a home for us, and to ask for your father's blessing." There were still tears running down Blake's face, but these were tears of joy as she answered "Yes! Yes Zer0!" Zer0 shot up and wrapped his arms around Blake, spinning as Blake threw her arms around him.

Zer0 put her down and sighed "I love you Blake. I can't wait to show you the house. It's right here in Vale since I figured you'd want to stay close to Beacon." Blake didn't let up on her hug and replied into his chest "Tomorrow. Today has just been exhausting." Zer0 smiled and the two slowly made their way back to the room to share the good news with everyone.

**A/N:** Well wasn't that a doosey of a chapter? Thanks go to blueredlover for buying this chapter. Now what will happen that Blake is pregnant? Find out next time. PM or review thoughts comments or concerns. No questions this chapter. Until next time.

-Chief


	53. Chapter 52: Date Night

**A/N:** Heyo! Looks like everyone enjoyed the little surprise in the last chapter. Well, here's some more for everyone! NEW CHAPTER! (Insert Guitar Solo)

Chapter 52: Date Night

Arthur headed to Team RWBY's room, ready to take Yang out on their first date even though they were really together for a bit. Technically it wasn't even Team "RWBY" anymore since Weiss no longer lived in the room, Gaige did live in it and Blake now lived off campus since she was pregnant. Either way, he and Yang had a date tonight and nothing was going to stop the two of them this time. Arthur was wearing his usual armored lab coat, but wore a pink hoodie with jeans and sneakers. He walked up to the door and rapped a knuckle against it, Ruby answering it with a smile.

"Hey Arthur! Here for Yang?" Ruby questioned as she hopped a bit on her toes. Arthur chuckled "Yes I am. Is Yang ready?" Gaige called from out of view "She's in the bathroom. Maybe you should join her." From the bathroom, Yang responded "I'm fine with that!" Arthur rolled his eyes and replied "Maybe on the third date!"

"I tried."

Arthur stepped in as Ruby made her way to Gaige's bunk, which was empty since Gaige was working at her work bench. Arthur took a seat at the desk and questioned "So what are your two's plans for tonight since the room will be empty?" Ruby opened a magazine and replied "Nothing really. Gaige is working on the Fast-Travel station and is pretty close to finishing it up." Arthur smirked and questioned "So this room won't be pretty steamy when Yang and I get back?" Gaige leaned back in her chair and Ruby lowered the magazine, both of them giving him the same look of "you're an idiot".

Yang walked out of the bathroom wearing her yellow top and black short shorts, towel wrapped around her head. She turned and saw Arthur, a smile making its way across her face as she questioned "So, what are we doing tonight?" Arthur leaned back and replied "I was thinking dinner or a movie. Or both, depending on what you want to do." Yang pulled her flowing blonde hair from the towel and replied "Dinner and a movie sounds good. Movie first though so we have something to talk about during dinner."

"Whatever your heart desires."

Yang's smile continued as she tossed the towel into the hamper and went to the closet for her jacket and boots. She started to search and groaned "Why can I never find my stuff in here?" Gaige exclaimed from her workbench and replied "Check the floor. You always just toss your stuff on the floor of the closet."

"Right. Thanks Gaige."

Yang bent over and started sifting through the discarded clothing. Arthur, doing his best to be a gentleman, couldn't help but take a look at Yang's derriere as it shifted hypnotically from side to side, his ears standing straight up atop his head. . He snapped out of his gaze when Gaige laughed "Why Arthur! I never had you pegged as an ass man." Yang spun around with a sly smirk and questioned "My ass? I figured you would be more interested in my more developed assets." Yang crossed her arms, making sure to push her breasts up a bit more to drive her point home.

Arthur smiled nervously, tugging nervously at his collar and replied "I won't lie, you do have a nice chest but I'm more of a hip and ass man myself. And you Yang, to put it in less eloquent terms… baby got back." He scratched the back of his head nervously as his ears laid flat on his head. Yang looked like she had a questioning look on her face as she put her hands on her hips and popped them side to side a bit, drawing Arthur's attention even more. Yang noticed Arthur's stare and chuckled "Alright Arthur, let's get going before you start drooling." Arthur shook his head a bit and replied "Right, let's go. What movie do you want to see?"

"Hm. That Triassic Land movie looks pretty cool. Want to check that out?"

"Sure, even though the science behind bringing long dead creatures back to life is basically science fiction, the movie does look pretty action packed."

Yang threw on her boots and jacket and the two headed off on their date, Gaige calling "Have fun you two! Don't end up like Zer0 and Blake!" The door closed and Ruby exclaimed "Did you really have to use Zer0 and Blake as an example?" Gaige shrugged and replied "They are an example of not being safe. Besides, I'm sure they're doing just fine."

Arthur and Yang made it to the airship to Vale, ready to start their very first date night. They made it to the theater and watched their movie, Arthur scoffing at the horribly fake sciences about cloning and splicing of DNA. They left the theater and headed to a restaurant, one that wasn't really upscale but not really cheap so the two were dressed appropriately. They were seated pretty quickly since the restaurant wasn't too busy and it was only the two of them. They sat at a booth, the two taking opposite sides but Arthur reaching over and taking Yang's hand.

Yang supported her head on her hand and sighed "I'm glad we finally got to do this." Arthur, who hadn't stopped smiling the entire night, continued to smile and replied "Me too. I'm actually surprised you agreed to go out with me."

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well, I'm not exactly the "coolest" guy around. I mean, at heart I'm a huge nerd."

Yang rolled her eyes and replied "Come on. Just because you're a scientist doesn't mean you're a nerd. Either way, I think it's cute." Arthur rolled his eyes and replied "I still don't know what you see in me. I mean, most people are kinda put off by... these," he said in a slightly downcast tone as he twitched his wolf ears. Yang tightened her grip on his hand and replied "Arthur. I don't care that you're a Faunus. I like your ears, they're kinda cute. Just makes me want to nibble on them." Yang gave Arthur a quick wink, causing Arthur to blush a bit.

"Yang..." Arthur said with a smile on his face. "Thank you," he said as he kissed her knuckles. "You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that," he said in gratitude. Yang smiling brightly in return "I'm glad I can make you happy, but I can also make you happy in… _other_ ways." Arthur gulped nervously as he replied nervously "*Gulp* Oh my." He couldn't help but kiss Yang's knuckle again since he couldn't think of anything else. "So… um…" Arthur stammered as he fidgeted in place as his blood began to migrate southward, "What _else_ do you like about me?"

"Let's see. You're super smart, so there's that. You've got a really nice body, that's a plus. You're really nice, but that's kinda a requirement for a relationship."

Arthur chuckled and replied "Well, as long as I can make you happy I'm good." Yang shook her head and replied "You're ridiculous. Anyway, That Chris Ratt guy had some nice muscles in the movie." It was Arthur's turn to roll his eyes and replied "Seriously?"

"What? You think yours are better? I'll be the judge of that."

Arthur smirked and replied "Maybe we can save that competition for another date." Yang pouted and replied "That's no fun. Oh well, maybe next time." Their food arrived and the two ate and continued to talk until they had to go back to Beacon. As they walked the halls, Arthur took Yang to her room and the two stopped outside the door. Yang put her arms on Arthur's shoulders and sighed "I had a really fun time tonight." Arthur put his hands on her hips and replied "Me too. We should definitely do it again sometime."

Yang bit her lip and looked down at Arthur's lips, then back at his crimson eyes. Arthur smirked and asked "You want a goodnight kiss?" Yang nodded her head and closed her eyes as she leaned forward, Arthur doing the same. The two continued to lean until their lips met in a moment of passion. Yang wrapped her arms around Arthur, one hand on the back of Arthur's head and the other down his back.

Arthur wrapped one arm around her hip while the other made its way to the back of her head, careful not to pull out any strands of hair. Arthur got a tad excited and pushed Yang against the door, Yang gasping excitedly at Arthur's push. Yang broke the kiss and exclaimed "Let me check something." She grabbed the door handle and peeked inside the room, seeing that it was empty. Yang slipped from Arthur's grip and walked into the room, Arthur following her in.

Yang leaned against the dresser and questioned "So Arthur, you're a hip and ass man?" Arthur chuckled and looked at his feet as he replied "Yes, yes I am."

"So… do you want to touch my butt?"

Arthur looked up at Yang in surprise, Yang still leaning against the dresser with a smile. "I'm sorry, what?" Arthur questioned, his ears standing straight up. Yang stood up and questioned "Do you. Want to. Touch. My butt." Arthur felt his face light up as he stammered "I, uh, I don't really…" Yang turned around, putting her hands on her hips and questioned "So you're saying you _don't_ want a handful of this?" She looked back at him with her lilac eyes as she slowly pulled her shorts down to reveal the red thong she was wearing.

Arthur bit his pointer finger knuckle on his right hand as he replied "I would be lying if I said I didn't"

"Then come grab a piece."

Arthur couldn't help himself as he walked up to Yang and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He placed his right hand on her shoulder as he started to kiss her neck, Yang breathing heavy from the contact. Arthur started to rub Yang's shoulder, the blonde questioning "Why not just go straight for my ass?" His fingers trailed up and down her back, his hand slipping up her top as he whispered in her ear "Just gotta preheat the oven." Just as Yang was about to respond when Arthur started to nibble at her earlobe, causing Yang to take in a deep breath.

Finally, Arthur slid his hand down to Yang's rear and cupped her right cheek, Yang taking in another deep breath. Arthur let go of her earlobe and rested his mouth on her shoulder as he continued to squeeze and massage Yang's cheek. He lifted his head and whispered in her ear "Yang, you have a _great_ ass. So soft, and yet very firm." Yang was about to respond when Gaige questioned "Are you two going to be much longer?" The two of them turned to see Gaige and Ruby standing in the doorway with large cups and red straws in their hands.

Arthur stepped in front of Yang, shielding her bare rear from view as she pulled up her shorts. Ruby was holding her drink with both hands as she took a sip, making her look extremely innocent while Gaige held hers with one hand and looked more annoyed. Arthur turned back to Yang and questioned "See you in the morning?" Yang smiled and replied "Of course." The two shared a quick kiss before Arthur slowly made his way out, avoiding the stares of Ruby and Gaige.

The two turned back to Yang, who questioned "So where did you two run off to?" Ruby removed the straw from her mouth and answered "We went out and got milkshakes." Gaige took a drink and exclaimed "If you two are going to do stuff like that then please close the door. It was wide open when we got here." Yang scratched the back of her head, face a deep red, and muttered "Whoops."

O00000O00000O

Krieg walked up to the door to Maya and Weiss' room, prepared to get Maya for their date tonight. Nora agreed to babysit Tina while he was out and Ren agreed to be the one to actually watch the two of them. It had been a while since Maya and Krieg had a date night, so this one was very overdue. Krieg gripped the doorknob and opened the door, like he usually did to see an empty room. "Maya?" Krieg called as he closed the door. "Bathroom!" Maya replied.

Krieg went to the bathroom to see Maya in a pair of black pants and a tan bra as she applied makeup to her face. Krieg leaned in the doorway with a smile as Maya continued to do her makeup, Maya stating "Stop staring." Krieg chuckled "How do you know I'm staring at you?'

"Women have an ability to tell when people are staring at us, and that ability is telling me that you're staring at me."

She turned towards him, Krieg seeing a little more of Maya's tattoos than he normally did. Krieg was wearing a blue, short sleeve, button shirt and khakis since they were going to a pretty nice restaurant. Maya walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest, asking "Can you please move? You're kinda… taking up the whole doorway." Krieg looked up in the ceiling in thought and eventually replied "I guess I could move." Krieg stepped out of the way as Maya made her way to the closet to grab her shirt.

Krieg looked around and noticed that Weiss wasn't in the room. "Where's Weiss at?" Krieg questioned as he paced around the room a bit. Maya threw on a blue button shirt and responded "She said she was going out. Not sure where since I didn't ask." Krieg noted that Maya hadn't really started buttoning her shirt, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her bare stomach. Maya placed her arms on his and leaned her head against Krieg's as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Krieg slowly dragged a thumb up and down Maya's soft skin, enjoying the calm feel of her body. She patted his arm and sighed "Come on. We need to get to dinner." Krieg continued to hold Maya close and suggested "Or we could just stay in and… enjoy each other's company." She rolled her eyes and replied "We can do that afterwards, but I would like to go to a nice restaurant first." Krieg let out a deep sigh and let Maya go, who then started buttoning her shirt up.

Maya took a seat on her bed and started to put her shoes on when she questioned "So what restaurant are we going to?" Krieg responded "It's called Willow Terrace. Zer0 recommended it to me. Said that the pasta was great but the breadsticks are to die for." Maya chuckled "Don't fill up on them. It's how they get you when you can't eat dinner."

"True. Still, sound like a nice place."

Maya chose to wear a pair of black flats as opposed to her "lady stilts", as Ruby called them, which she wore for teaching. Maya stood up and questioned "Are we ready to go?" Krieg smiled as he moved towards the door and answered "Waiting on you." Maya walked over to Krieg and wrapped her arms around him, continuing "Then let's go." The two walked out of the room and started heading towards the airship dock when they were interrupted.

Nora and Tina jumped onto Krieg's back, causing him to fall flat on his face and grunt "Girls!" Maya dropped her arms and sighed "I thought you said Ren was watching them." From behind her, Ren responded "I am, but there's only so much I can do to contain them."

"Thanks for at least trying."

Tina jumped off of Krieg's back and responded "We juz here to sees you off." Nora helped Krieg up and continued "And to wish you two luck on your date!" Krieg stood up straight and replied "Well we've been dating this long, so I really don't think luck plays much part in it." Tina looked to Maya and crossed her arms, stating "You twos know the drills. Go outs, haves fun and if you two gettin in on… I would like a baby brother." Kireg put his hand over his face and muttered "For the Angel's sake."

Maya chuckled and replied "We'll have to see what happens tonight." Tina nodded and exclaimed "Cool. Well have fun!" Nora cheered/ sang "Have fuuuuuuuun!" Ren simply waved as the trio returned to their room, leaving the older couple to their date night. Krieg sighed "I'm sorry about that. I really didn't expect Tina to ask about that." Maya chuckled and replied "It's fine. Besides, there's always the future."

Maya continued her walk down the hall, leaving Krieg in a bit of shock but he eventually caught up. The two rode the airship into town and headed to the restaurant, Krieg walking in to put their names on the list while Maya waited outside. She took a seat on a bench when she heard someone whistle at her, and not in the most flattering of ways. She looked out across the street to see a few guys that wore clothing that was a few sizes too big for them. They all moved over to her and immediately tried to flirt with her, but they were failing horribly.

"Come on baby! Why don't you roll with us?" One questioned. Maya responded "Because I'm here with my boyfriend." Two of them started laughing while the last one asked "Oh really? Then where is he?" Krieg stepped behind the three punks and stated "Right here." All three of them turned and jumped at the sight of the massive man with the horribly scarred face. That's when Maya saw the twisted grin of Psycho Krieg creak its way across Krieg's face before he bellowed "I'M READY FOR A SPINE TINGLER!"

All three of the punks shot off and away from Psycho Krieg, who began to laugh hysterically and draw looks from concerned people. Psycho Krieg turned to Maya and bellowed "IT IS TIME TO DINE OUR EVENING MEAL!" Maya stood up and replied "Yes I am. Can the other voice come back? I'm fine now."

"VERY WELL PRETTY LADY!"

Krieg's head dropped and immediately came back up, the same soft smile of Sane Krieg returning to his face. "Sorry about that. I thought Psycho Krieg could scare them off easier." Krieg apologized. Maya stood on her toes and lightly kissed Krieg's lips, replying "It's okay. I think you made your point to them."

"That's good. Let's go, they've got a table ready for us."

Maya took Krieg's arm again and the two walked into the restaurant, a clear path presented for them since everyone was now terrified of Krieg. They were seated at a table, their waiter offering them some Mistralan wine for their dinner. Maya exclaimed "I don't know when the last time I had a glass of wine was… can we?" Krieg smiled and replied "Sure. We'll take the bottle." Their waiter replied "Excellent choice sir."

The waiter uncorked the bottle and poured the two a glass each before giving them a moment to look over the menu. Maya picked up her glass and took a sip, enjoying the flavor that flowed through her mouth and to her stomach. She took a deep breath and exclaimed "That… was great. So much better than beer on Pandora." Krieg took a sip and replied "It definitely has a much better taste, but beer is to get drunk. You don't really drink it for the taste."

"True, but it's still nice to go out like this."

"It is nice to go out and have a nice dinner. Maya, can I ask you a question?"

Maya lowered the menu and replied "Sure, what is it?" Krieg responded "When Tina asked about a little sibling, you said that there's always the future."

"Was it too soon to say that? I'm sorry. I just really-."

"No, Maya. It's fine. It's actually really sweet that you're thinking of the future like that."

Maya brushed some of her hair behind her ear and inquired "So you might want to have another kid in the future?" Krieg reached across the table and took Maya's hand, responding "If you want to have a child, then we can. But I think we should think about getting married first." Maya's face turned red and she laughed "Oh my. Here I am talking about kids and we're still dating. That's embarrassing."

"It's fine. Let's just enjoy our dinner."

The dinner went on pretty well, the two talking about their classes and students they loved or hated. Maya ended up having one too many glasses and ended up a little drunk, so Krieg basically had to carry Maya back to the school. He made it to her room and Maya mumbled "Such a good boyfriend." Krieg rolled his eyes and opened the door, finding it dark and unoccupied so whatever Weiss was doing it was going to take all night. Krieg carried Maya to her bed and laid her down in it, then started to remove her shoes for her.

He put them in her closet and returned to Maya, who looked like she was getting ready to fall asleep. He smiled as he brushed some of her blue hair from her face, revealing the pale skin of her cheek. Maya shifted a bit in her sleep and mumbled "Stay with me Krieg." She reached up and grabbed his hand and muttered "Sleep with me." Krieg chuckled and shook his head, replying "Maya, you're drunk. We're not going to have-."

"No… no… not sex. Just… sleep with me in my bed."

"I guess we can do that."

Krieg slid his shoes off and climbed into Maya's bed, Maya immediately cuddling up to Krieg like she'd done it a thousand times before. Krieg wrapped his arms around Maya and whispered "Goodnight Maya." Maya took a deep breath and replied "Goodnight… Krieg." Her soft breath against Krieg's chest told him that she was already asleep, causing Krieg to smile. Krieg leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

O00000O00000O

Axton looked himself over in the mirror, making sure that he didn't look like a bag of smashed assholes. He was wearing a nice suit since he was taking Blanche to a nice restaurant for their first date. After everything he had done, from taking down a mad Corporate CEO to killing genetic abominations, a date was racking his nerves the worst. Axton took one final deep breath before exclaiming "You got this Axton. You've done this before and you can do it again." Axton took another deep breath and announced "This relationship will not end up like Sarah… unless Blanche doesn't like me."

"That will be a long shot." Axton heard Weiss proclaim from out of sight. He looked to his right to see Weiss standing in the doorway of his bathroom with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. "Thank you Weiss, your words of encouragement are helpful." Axton grumbled as he adjusted his tie for the millionth time. Weiss continued to give him the stern look as she exclaimed "I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"How would my mother feel hearing about the little gift you received from Yang?"

Axton froze, thinking about the two escorts Yang got him for his Remnant anniversary, never thinking that it could be used to blackmail him. Axton turned to Weiss with an irritated look and exclaimed "You wouldn't." Weiss looked at her nails with a nonchalant look and replied "Maybe, maybe not. That all depends on-." She cut herself off as Axton dropped to his knees and clapped his hands together, pleading "Please don't, Weiss. I will do anything you ask just don't tell your mother about that." Weiss was in complete shock that Axton, _Axton_ of all people, was begging to her.

Weiss questioned "Are you… _begging_ to me right now?" Axton stood up and sighed "I haven't exactly been 'successful' when it comes to meaningful relationships. You mother is my chance to have a meaningful relationship with someone. So please Weiss, don't tell your mother about the escorts. I will do anything for you to not tell her about that." Weiss was still in shock that Axton was begging her to not sabotage his possible relationship with her mother. Weiss shook her head and crossed her arms, look of shock being replaced by the stern look from before, and exclaimed "Well, I might be persuaded to hold my tongue if you would treat me a little bit nicer." Axton pointed a finger at her and stated "Done. I, Axton the Commando, from here on out, promise to be nicer to Weiss Schnee."

"I guess that will do. Go, and remember what I said about being a gentleman."

"Of course. Well, I'm off."

Axton adjusted his coat and headed out to the restaurant he planned on meeting Blanche at, leaving Weiss in the room alone. She exited the room and headed to her own, waiting the expected amount of time before she was going to start her plan. When the time came, Weiss got up and nearly ran into Maya at the door. "Hey Weiss. Where you off to in such a hurry?" Maya questioned as she went to the closet. Weiss responded "I'm going out for a bit."

"Cool. Have fun."

Weiss walked out of the room and closed the door, ready to ensure that Axton acted like a proper gentleman on his date with her mother.

O00000O00000O

Axton was nervous the entire way to the restaurant, worrying about everything that he could do wrong. It didn't help that Weiss was basically blackmailing him to be nice to her but he could swallow that. _"Focus Axton."_ Axton barked in his head. _"You're keeping a beautiful woman…"_ His inner voice trailed off as he turned the corner to the restaurant to see Blanche waiting for him just outside. She was wearing a white dress that fell to her knees along with white heels. Her white hair was pulled back into a bun and her blue eyes shined like sapphires to him.

Axton was frozen in his tracks staring at her when she spotted him and waved. Axton nearly forced himself to walk over to her and admire her beauty from an arm's length away. He noticed that she was wearing very little makeup and maintaining the natural beauty she held before. He must've been staring for some time because Blanche giggled "Are we going to dinner? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?" Axton unintentionally responded "Is that an option? Because I could."

Blanche giggled and replied "You certainly know how to make a girl blush."

"Glad to see I can. Now, shall we?"

Axton put out his arm for Blanche, who wrapped her arms around his and replied "Let us." Axton and Blanche entered the restaurant and approached the maître d, giving him his name and were escorted to their table. Axton even went as far as to pull Blanche's seat out for her, Blanche commenting "What a gentleman. It appears like you're trying very hard for our first date." Axton took his seat and chuckled "Well, you know what they say: Go big or go home."

"Well, you certainly are going big. Shall we partake in their wine section?"

"Sure. Only really had wine once in my life."

Blanche lowered the wine selection and questioned "And when was that?" Axton took a deep breath and replied "My wedding." Axton dug a finger beneath his collar and pulled out his dog tags and ring, showing it to Blanche. She responded "Oh my. May I ask what happened?"

"She dumped me after declaring my execution. What happens when your wife is also your commanding officer."

"Oh dear. That sounds… difficult. So, you were military?"

Axton put his tags away and answered "Yes ma'am. 10 years of Dahl military service. Fled to Pandora just before my execution." Blanche looked back down at the wine menu and apologized "Sorry for bringing it up. So I was thinking about the Atlas Red wine. Thoughts?"

"It's fine, and I don't really know good wine from bad."

Blanche placed the selection on the table as their waiter arrived and exclaimed "We'll take the Atlas Red please." The waiter nodded and replied "I will be back in a moment." The waiter left and Axton questioned "What about you? What happened to your marriage?" Blanche took a deep breath and answered "It was an empty marriage. I was merely chosen for my looks so the Schnee family can continue its appearance."

"So it was to ensure that your kids have the whole white hair blue eyes deal?"

"Yes. It was a very loveless marriage and I decided I just couldn't take it anymore. I divorced Lord Schnee a few years back and took my maiden name."

"Well, he's an idiot for letting a woman like you get away."

Blanche looked at the menu and sighed "Well, that's what happened. He was always more focused on work than anything, so me and the kids always came second." Axton looked like he was thinking very hard and added "Winter. That's your other daughter?" Blanche smiled and replied "Yes, how did you know?"

"Weiss has talked about her here and there."

Blanche had a wide smile on her face as she exclaimed "It's really nice that you remembered that. The fact that we've just started dating and… Weiss?" Axton turned around to see Weiss sitting a few tables away from them, immediately putting a menu in front of her face to shield her from view. Axton questioned "Is she spying on us?" He looked back at Blanche, who look absolutely furious. "I don't know, but I'll find out." Blanche stated as she stood up and started marching over to her daughter.

Axton got up, mainly to prevent Blanche from murdering her daughter, and went after her. Blanche stopped at her daughter's table, put her hands on her hips, and questioned "Weiss. Are you spying on mine and Axton's date?" Weiss slowly lowered the menu and replied "No?"

"Why do I feel like you're lying to me?"

"I'm not… I'm… waiting for someone."

Blanche's motherly gaze burned into Weiss as she questioned "Really? Who?" Weiss looked like she was searching for an answer when Axton heard a familiar voice behind them exclaim "Weiss! You said 8:30, so I figured be here at 8:30." Axton turned to see F0ur wearing a strapless green dress that nearly dragged on the floor and her hair was more fluffed than normal along with light makeup. F0ur slid past Axton and took a seat across from Weiss and picked up the menu. Axton looked at the two and questioned "You two? Are… on a date?"

Weiss looked like she was about to respond when F0ur answered "Of course! Weiss was just so nervous about asking me out that it took this long." Blanche's expression immediately changed to a smile as she exclaimed "I'm sorry about accusing you of spying, it was very rude of me. Forgive me?" Weiss smiled and replied "Of course mother."

"So, are you going to introduce me to your special friend?"

Weiss cleared her throat and introduced "F0ur, this is my mother, Blanche Niege. Mother, this is F0ur." Blanche thought for a moment and replied "F0ur. Aren't you Zer0's sister? The mercenary?" F0ur stood up and did a small curtsy, answering "Yes ma'am, but I cover my tracks so no harm will come to your daughter."

"Very well. I apologize for interrupting your date. Enjoy your evening."

Blanche turned and returned to the table with Axton right behind her, Weiss letting out a sigh of relief. F0ur picked the menu back up and questioned "So what do you think sounds good? I'm not sure what to get." Weiss lowered her menu and glared at F0ur, who simply replied "You look so cute when you get angry. Your nose crinkles and it's just adorable." Weiss knew her face was red and she tried to cover it with the menu, but it wasn't exactly a discrete method. Weiss questioned "So how did you get here so fast to get me out of that issue?"

"I was stalking you."

Weiss lowered her menu with a raised eyebrow in suspicion of F0ur's statement since no one really admits they are a stalker. It was F0ur's turn to question "So did you really come out here to spy on your mother's date?"

"I know it seems wrong, but I just wanted to be sure that Axton wouldn't do anything stupid."

"He seems to be doing just fine. Besides, let's focus on our date."

Weiss raised her menu again to hide her massive blush as she responded "W-what are you talking about?" F0ur reached over and pulled Weiss' menu down and exclaimed "This right here. We're on a date right now." Weiss immediately looked away and stammered "W-what makes y-you think-."

"Come on Weiss. We both know this was going to happen eventually. You like me, and I like you."

Weiss looked up and met F0ur's blue eyes and easy going smile and repeated "You… like me?" F0ur rolled her eyes and replied "Duh, you really haven't noticed?"

"Um… no, I haven't."

"Well, I do. And I've noticed that you like me, so this has to be a date."

Weiss couldn't help but smile since it was nice to be on a date with the girl she had developed a crush on. Back at the other table, Blanche watched with curiosity as Weiss' date went on, Blanche accidently forgetting that her own date was occurring. "Blanche?" Axton called, trying to pull Blanche from her observation. Blanche sprung back into reality and apologized "Sorry! It's just… it's strange seeing my daughter on a date with a girl."

"I saw it coming from a mile away. F0ur has been gathering information on Weiss for some time now."

"Gathering information?"

"There's no need to worry, Zer0 did the same thing with Blake and look at them now."

Blanche had a questioning look on her face as she questioned "How are the two of them doing?" Axton chuckled and answered "They're engaged and are going to have a kid."

"Aren't they a little young to be getting married? Or having a child?"

"Yeah, well, this is what happens when assassins aren't taught about safe sex. If you ask me though, it was going to happen eventually. Those two were destined to go the distance."

Blanche leaned forward and questioned "What of our destiny?" Axton smiled and replied "Well, it looks like we'll just have to wait and see." The night went on for both dates, sharing laughs and stories and wonderful moments. Axton paid the bill and he and Blanche left the restaurant, arm in arm, gaining the attention of Weiss. F0ur noticed Weiss' concern and questioned "Do you want to follow him?"

Weiss nodded and the two left, F0ur leaving more than enough money on the table for the meal. Axton walked Blanche back to her hotel, which was pretty close buy. They stopped in front of her door, Blanche giggling "I feel like a little girl on her first date." Axton exclaimed "Well, I'm glad I could make you feel that way."

"Would… would it be too much to ask for…"

Axton cut her off as he lifted her chin with his pointer finger and thumb, placing a light kiss on her lips. He stayed close and whispered "I hope that was what you were asking for." Blanche let out a shaky breath and replied quietly "It was. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Blanche wrapped her arms around Axton and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, taking Axton by surprise. The kiss seemed to last forever, Axton slowly wrapping his arms around Blanche and pulled her close, enjoying the moment as much as possible. They finally broke apart, Axton commenting "That… was the best kiss I've ever had." Blanche added "I can't remember the last time I was kissed like that."

"Well, now you can."

Blanche giggled and sighed "It's late. We should definitely do this again." Axton nodded and replied "Yes we should. Have a good night, Blanche."

"I've had the best night. Goodnight, Axton."

Blanche slipped from Axton's arms and entered her room, leaving Axton with a wide, stupid grin on his face. He made it to the elevator and sighed "I have never felt so alive." The doors opened and he was almost immediately staring down the barrel of a pistol. He looked to the side to see F0ur with her usual twisted grin and exclaimed "Looks like I'm going to have to change that." Axton looked to the other side to see Weiss, who snapped "I said we we're going to talk to him!"

"Oh, I thought you meant 'talk' to him."

"Not everything has the secret meaning of kill!"

"Fine, my bad."

F0ur lowered her pistol and grabbed Axton by his shirt, exclaiming "Time to talk." F0ur yanked Axton in as Weiss hit the 'close' button on the elevator. They all returned to Beacon after having their nice 'chat' which more Weiss threatening Axton to continue being a gentleman or else. Axton, gladly, returned to his room while Weiss went to hers with her shadow behind her. Weiss turned to F0ur and thanked "Thank you for your help. If you hadn't been there…" F0ur rolled her eyes and sighed "How about we just focus on the date?"

Weiss couldn't help but smile and exclaim "Of course, thank you for a lovely evening F0ur. Maybe… we could do it again some time?" F0ur smiled and then took Weiss by surprise and pushed her against the door, causing Weiss to yelp a little bit. F0ur's face was merely an inch from Weiss', making Weiss extremely nervous about what F0ur was going to do. Weiss noted how F0ur liked her lips, the same way a predator would when it was about to devour its prey. F0ur practically whispered "I would love to. Let's make the next date soon."

F0ur released Weiss and started to walk away, exclaiming "See you tomorrow Weiss." Weiss finally let out a shaky breath as she searched for the doorknob, finding it after a minute of searching. She slipped into the dark room, hearing that others were already sleeping so she didn't bother turning on the light. Weiss changed and slipped into bed, her only thought being _"What would she have tasted like?"_

**A/N:** So there we have it! Just a little more fluff before we head back into the action. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. QUESTION TIME! You've got 3 10 point questions since none are very difficult.

1. Triassic Land is a reference to what movie?

2. Terrace Willow is a reference to what popular restaurant?

3. How was Axton to be executed before he fled to Pandora?

Simple questions, so it should be an easy 30. PM or review your thoughts, comments, and answers. Until next time!

-Chief


	54. Chapter 54: Seeing Double

**A/N:** Looks like everyone enjoyed the Date Night chapter! Glad everyone is enjoying themselves. Well, it's that time again, gotta go with a plot chapter. Here are your answers

1. Jurassic World

2. Olive Garden (Come on people, pasta and breadsticks?)

3. Firing Squad

There are your answers. Now here's your chapter!

Chapter 53: Seeing Double

Light-years away from Remnant, back where it all began for the Vault Hunters, on the Hyperion Helios Space Station, a meeting was being held in the office of former Hyperion CEO, Handsome Jack. The tall blonde man that showed signs of balding sat behind the desk wearing a black suit and coat, typing on the computer. The name plate on the front of the desk read "Mr. Blake" in gold with a black border. Mr. Blake typed for a bit before finally speaking "As you know, Handsome Jack's death was a major loss, but we must push forward. You were his favorite body double due to your actions during the attack of the Lost Legion." Across the desk sat a man who looked and sounded exactly like Handsome Jack, except that Jack had died some time ago, murdered by the Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders.

The Doppelganger sat forward and replied "Yeah, Jack's dead, real tragedy. So why am I here Blake?" Mr. Blake frowned as he opened a drawer and pulled out a USB drive, explaining "Upon Handsome Jack's death, he instructed that this drive be brought to a disclosed location. He wanted you, personally, to bring this drive to that location. I've already loaded a ship with the coordinates, you depart within the hour." Fake Jack waved his hands in front of his face and argued "Whoa, whoa, whoa… so despite being the literal face of Hyperion right now, I'm being an errand boy for a dead man?"

"That is exactly what you're doing. From what Handsome Jack's will reads, this is drive holds very sensitive information that he would only trust to you. Now I recommend you be on your way before you are fired."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. We _will_ fire you… from the moonshot cannon if we have to."

Fake Jack took in a deep breath and muttered "Don't want to do that again." Fake Jack straightened up and replied "Alright, I'll get moving. I'll just be a minute." Mr. Blake held the drive out for Fake Jack, the Doppelganger taking it without any argument. Fake Jack got up and exited the office, heading for his personal storage where he kept his weapons for situations like this. Ever since the Vault Hunters killed the Opportunity Body Double, Hyperion had armed them all with the best Hyperion weapons in case they came for more.

Fake Jack stashed the drive in his pocket as he approached his storage, pulling out a Hyperion fire SMG, shock shotgun, caustic laser rifle and cryo gauss cannon. He passed by the office area, doing his usual flirting routine with the women so he could keep up with the Jack routine. Fake Jack's real name was actually Timothy Lawrence, but you would never find him anywhere since on paper he didn't exist. Part of the Doppelganger Program was that the individual's identity was erased so no one would go looking for someone that looked exactly like Handsome Jack. His face, even his voice, wasn't even his own since his face was surgically modified and a voice modulator was put into his vocal chords so he would look and sound like Handsome Jack.

He was even legally unable to even say his real name, but when you've got student loans there really isn't much you won't do. Fake Jack headed to the hanger and boarded the ship that was set up for him to do whatever job his old employer wanted him to do. The ship took off and started to fly when some of the electronics malfunctioned, flickering off and back on. Fake Jack looked at the electronics to see that they were working normally, no real issues with them. He shrugged and leaned back in his chair, allowing the autopilot to take him to his destination.

He was chilling for a bit when he heard the onboard computer announce "Destination: Pandora, will be reached in a few moments." Fake Jack sat up and looked at the computer with a raised eyebrow, questioning out loud "Pandora? Why would Jack want to go back to the place that killed him?" He decided not to question it and leaned back in his chair, letting the autopilot take him where it needed to go. It wasn't long before the ship finally landed at the Hyperion Info Stockade of all places. Fake Jack shrugged and walked towards the Stockade, JNK- loaders protecting him from the local wildlife.

He passed the original station where the first Vault Hunters began their journey, molded by Handsome Jack himself. The Saturn model war drone MK… who knows since the Vault Hunters would swing by and destroy the Saturn model for no real reason. Fake Jack rode the lift and started walking the highway, passing loader patrols that had survived quite some time. It was strange, the Vault Hunters hadn't been seen in… 10 months now? Fake Jack brushed the thought aside as he went to the entrance of the Stockade, but stopped… something wasn't right.

There was usually a pair of soldiers waiting by the door, but there weren't this time. Fake Jack drew his SMG, awaiting the attack from the Vault Hunters. _"This was why it was so quiet. They've been planning this ambush from the start."_ Fake Jack thought as he spun around, waiting for the ambush. He spun one last time but something unseen caught his weapon, causing him to chuckle "I always figured they'd send the assassin after me." That thought immediately changed when he saw the unseen foe uncloak to reveal a Guardian Specter, just like the ones back on Elpis.

Fake Jack's eyes went wide as he gasped "But… you're supposed to be on Elpis!" Something grabbed him from behind and started dragging him, which was strange since Guardians always tried to kill him. Fake Jack raised his wrist guns, but the Guardian caught him and whispered "Naughty." They took him to the edge and the one that was dragging him threw him where he knew the pool of Eridium was. Fake Jack fell, but not into the pool.

He was about to hit the Eridium when he went through some kind of hole that opened in the pool. All he knew after he fell was that there was a bright light, like he was fast-travelling, and then he hit solid ground. Fake Jack was a little dizzy from the travel, but he could see a pair of feet in front of him that he had only seen once before; when the Lost Legion first attacked Helios. Fake Jack slowly looked up to see what looked like the Eridians were believed to look like. The Eridian stared down at him with a look of disgust and spat "Doppelganger. You have something I want."

Fake Jack slowly rose to his feet and looked around, seeing a bunch of different Guardians ranging from Principle to Arch and even a few he didn't recognize. The Eridian rose his hand and Fake Jack froze and started to float in the air. The Eridian growled "Give me the data file. NOW!" Fake Jack slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the USB drive that Mr. Blake had given him. The drive floated over to the Eridian, who had a devilish smile on his face as he exclaimed "Good. The key to my victory. Soon, I shall find the Vault."

Fake Jack was dropped to the ground as the Eridian ordered "This one has served his use. Kill him." Fake Jack quickly pulled out his shotgun and blasted the Guardian Specter that was about to kill him and then started running. No way was he going to have gone through everything on Elpis AND Pandora, just to be killed for a fucking USB drive.

O00000O00000O

Blake and Zer0 walked through the halls of Beacon, Zer0 wearing his assassin suit with his helmet under his arm while Blake wore her usual clothing. Blake exclaimed "I'm done having this conversation with you. I'm going." Zer0 dragged a gloved hand down his face and replied "No you aren't. Blake, I will take your place if you're worried about your team being short-handed."

"That's not what it is about."

Zer0 stepped in front of her and questioned "Then what is it about?" Blake shot him a cold glare and crossed her arms, answering "I'm not going to just sit around for months and get fat. Until I start having trouble moving around, I'm going to continue going on missions and attending my combat classes." Zer0 repeated dragging his hand down his face and sighed "You know I just want you to be safe, you're carrying our child after all."

"Yeah I know. The kid is giving me weird cravings."

"I was aware of that when I opened the fridge and found the pickle jar empty of juice."

Blake giggled and apologized "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Zer0 couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his free arm around his fiancé. Blake hugged him back and proclaimed "So I'm still going on the mission." Zer0 dropped his free arm and argued "No, you aren't." The two continued to argue the entire way to Professor Ozpin's office for their mission briefing.

The two walked out of the elevator, still arguing, to see Team RWBY along with Gaige, Salvador, Edwina and Alexander while Professor Ozpin sat behind his desk. Gaige commented "Looks like the newlyweds are getting along great." Everyone chuckled but the laughter was cut off as Blake delivered a Weiss level cold glare. Professor Ozpin looked at the two that had just joined the group and questioned "Mr. Zer0, why are you here? We've taken the precaution of adding extra individuals to the mission." Zer0 opened his mouth like he was going to argue with Professor Ozpin, but decided against it and simply bowed, replying "Thank you Professor Ozpin. I'll be taking my leave now."

He stood upright and immediately pulled Blake in for a deep kiss, whispering "Stay safe." Blake smiled and replied "You know I will." Zer0 nodded and turned to Salvador and Gaige, warning "I want you two to protect her. If she dies… I've killed you both before, I will do it again." Gaige rolled her eyes while Salvador let out a hearty laugh before replying "Don't worry amigo, we'll keep Blake safe." Gaige added "Yeah, we'll keep your kittens safe."

It was Zer0's turn to roll his eyes as he walked to the elevator and let Professor Ozpin's office. Yang clapped and cheered "Team RWBY is back together!" Professor Ozpin cleared his throat, causing everyone to quiet down and listen to their briefing. Professor Ozpin briefed "The reason all of you are here is because we have found activity of the Eridian, Vex-Ion." Salvador and Gaige immediately scowled and Salvador questioned "Why aren't the other Vault Hunters here? If you have news on where-."

Professor Ozpin cut off "I have no news on the whereabouts on Vex-Ion himself, but there have been reported sightings of his Guardians." Professor Ozpin hit a few keys on his computer and turned the screen to the group, showing them a map. There was a marker to Vale's north, almost smack dab in the middle of a mountain range. Professor Ozpin continued "The town of Orta lies to the north, and is completely underground. It offers a large amount of precious metals since it is a mining city." He hit a few more keys and zoomed in on the marker, giving the teams a better look at the local geography.

The city was actually built _into_ the mountain, using the natural geography as a barrier from the creatures of Grimm. Professor Ozpin hit a few keys and another marker appeared just south of the town, inside the forest that rested along the base of the mountains. Ozpin continued "It is here that the sightings of the Guardians have occurred and they have been moving towards the city." Ruby raised her hand and questioned "Why are the Guardians moving towards the city?"

"We are unsure of that, which is why you eight are being sent into the city. You are to observe and report while attempting to limit the contact to a minimum."

Everyone nodded while Salvador questioned "So, Ozpin, why are there more people going on this mission than usual?" Ozpin sipped from his coffee mug calmly and replied "Because this is the first time we've had any movement from Vex-Ion and I don't want to take any chances." Everyone was in agreement until Edwina questioned "So, my I have my weapon back?" All of Team RWBY was a tad uncomfortable as Gaige pulled out Edwina's weapon, LMG-115, from her inventory and handed the weapon off. Edwina immediately started to check the weapon, ensuring that her machine gun was still in good condition and even saw it was cleaned and lubed.

"Did you care for my weapon while it wasn't in my hands?" Edwina questioned as she put the machine gun on her back. Gaige nodded and replied "Of course. Not gonna let a weapon go to hell while it's in my care."

"How very admirable."

Alexander questioned "So how is this going to work? Two teams of four?" Salvador exclaimed "Sounds good to me. You take me, Ed and Gaige while Team RWBY sticks together." Ruby added "Sounds good. Well, we should probably head to the airship. Those Guardians aren't going to take care of themselves." The group headed towards the elevator when Professor Ozpin called "Ms. Belladonna, a moment if you will." Blake stayed behind while everyone else went to the elevator and headed for the airship. Blake took a seat in front of Professor Ozpin's desk as he stated "I have been informed of your condition. Are you sure you wish to proceed with the mission? I can easily put someone else in your place."

Blake responded "I'm sure. Until my pregnancy starts to affect my ability to fight, I will stand with my team." Professor Ozpin nodded and exclaimed "We will discuss your time here at Beacon when you wish to stop fighting. You may join your team." Blake nodded and stood up, heading towards the elevator when Professor Ozpin added "One more thing, Ms. Belladonna. Congratulations." Blake smiled and replied "Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Blake boarded the elevator and rode it down to the level where she could head to her room.

She found her roommates finishing packing their bags for their next big mission. Yang threw her bag on her back and exclaimed "Don't worry Blakey, we'll make sure nothing happens to you during this mission." Gaige laughed and proclaimed "Not like we have much choice. Sal's and my life are on the line." Ruby shook her head and assured "Don't worry Blake." Blake laughed and cut her off, stating "Guys, I appreciate what you're doing, but I wouldn't be going on this mission if I didn't think I could keep myself safe."

Everyone smiled as Yang sighed "We know Blake. It's just… you're fighting for two now and we don't want you to get hurt." Blake grabbed her bag that Zer0 had left for her since he still had access to their room and put it on her back. Blake assured again "I'll be fine guys. We have an extra team of heavy hitters as back up." Gaige reworded "You mean a team consisting of a psychotic dwarven tank, an unstable anarchist, a psychopath that has lived alone in a Grimm infested city for years and one _actually_ normal person." Yang laughed "Well, what could possibly go wrong!"

"Well, now everything will go wrong since you've said that. Although I have to admit, Edwina's weapon is pretty fucking sweet."

"Why thank you." Edwina replied from the doorway. Everyone looked over to see her wearing her military fatigues with a large backpack around her shoulders and LMG-115 strapped to her back. Edwina looked to Gaige and stated "I've also taken a look at the schematics for your arm and have a few suggestions on improving it." Gaige looked at her own arm and then the one she had been working in her free time, then back at Edwina and replied "Sure, why not." Salvador peered around the doorway and questioned "You ladies ready to go yet?"

The girls shouldered their bags and headed out of the room, meeting up with Weiss and Alexander on their way. As they were walking, the group ran into Arthur and a familiar face, the red haired walking destroyer, Penny. Ruby smiled and cheered "Penny!" The only thing Yang noticed was a girl walking with her boyfriend. Yang immediately went straight to Arthur, who attempted to introduce "Perfect timing. Yang, this is-." Yang grabbed the front of Arthur's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss, ensuring that she was making her claim to Arthur.

Penny simply observed what was happening, tilting her head with a questioning look like one would when observing animals. Yang finally released Arthur from the lip lock, Arthur seeming like he was barely clinging to consciousness. Arthur leaned against Yang as she stated "He's mine." Penny put her head straight and replied "Oh… Okay. It's good to see you again Yang."

"How's it going Penny?"

"It is going very well. It is good to see all of you again, including some new faces!"

Ruby slid up and questioned "So what brings you to Beacon, Penny?" Penny turned to Ruby and replied "Arthur." Yang immediately wrapped her arms around her still unconscious boyfriend and questioned "So, what are you doing with Arthur?" Arthur muttered "Calibrations." Penny answered "Indeed. Arthur has spent hours inside of me."

Yang moved Arthur off of her and questioned "Is that true?" Arthur shook his head to try and get his thoughts together and answered "I was calibrating. Penny is… mechanical." Penny saluted and declared "I'm combat ready!" Alexander leaned towards Gaige and whispered "Is this what it is like for you guys on a daily basis?" Gaige shrugged and replied "Pretty much."

Salvador chuckled "It's been pretty quiet lately." Ruby took Gaige's hand and pulled her to Penny, introducing "Penny, this is my girlfriend Gaige." Gaige nodded and replied "Sup." Penny held out her hand and greeted "Sal-u-tations, new friend!" Gaige was about to say something when Edwina urged "Don't we have an issue that we must contend with?"

Ruby sighed "Edwina has a point. We'll have to do introductions later, see you later Penny!" Penny waved as Yang whispered to Arthur "We'll talk when I get back." She pulled him in for another deep kiss that practically left him comatose and reliant on Penny to get to his room. The group boarded their airship and headed north towards Ortan, and hopefully any news about the whereabouts of Vex-Ion. Blake sat next to Yang and questioned "What was that scene with Arthur?"

Yang smirked and replied "Just… marking my territory."

"I think you should go easy on Arthur next time. He looked like he could barely handle what you did earlier."

"Yeah, I think he enjoyed himself."

"I'm pretty sure you'll kill him when you show him the girls."

Yang put her hands behind her head and questioned "How do you know I haven't already?" Blake rolled her eyes and joked "Because he doesn't turn white as a ghost as his blood migrates south when he sees you." Yang couldn't help but laugh as the airship continued on. Gaige and Edwina had "friendly" conversation about different weapons and Eridium experimentation. Salvador and Alexander chatted, but the disciplined warrior and psycho dwarf's conversation was hit and miss.

After a few hours of travel, the teams arrived in the mountains in the Ortan Mountains. The city was actually pretty amazing, a marble city built into the dark mountains appearing like a light within the darkness. The airship docked and the group left, only to be immediately met by a man in dark grey armor and a helmet with a silver visor. He carried an assault rifle and questioned "You the group from Beacon?" Ruby and Alexander stepped up as Ruby answered "Yes sir."

"Good. Our situation has changed when we sent the report. Follow me to the city wall."

The group followed the armored man as he explained "There is a mile wide gap between the wall and the forest, gives us a clear sight on Grimm charging the wall. Usually we have a few Grimm try and test our defenses, some Beowolves and an Ursa or two." Ruby and Alexander listened intently while the rest of the group looked around the city, mystified by the great white city. Alexander questioned "So what is the issue?"

"There has been no movement from Grimm for the past few days. Since we sent our reports on those freaky looking things, Grimm have been near nonexistent near the wall, like something is drawing them away from the city."

Ruby tilted her head to the side a bit and questioned "Shouldn't Grimm leaving be a good thing?" The armored man sighed "Silence makes the guard uneasy. They aren't used to having time to breath." The group arrived at the massive wall that spanned three miles between two mountains, providing legendary protection from invaders and Grimm. The armored guard led them to a door and beat it with his fist, causing a dull ring through the door and shouting "Open up! We got two teams going out!" There was a few repeats of the order and he doors began to open, allowing the Beacon teams to head into the forest and find the source of the Guardians.

Everyone drew their weapons, preparing for anything that would come at them, whether it be Grimm, Guardian or Pandoran beast. Salvador muttered "Not taking any chances here. I'm calling in the big guns." Salvador pulled out a silver disc about the size of a Frisbee disc. He slid it about 50ft behind the group and hit a button on his scroll, causing the disc to glow a green color. Everyone waited a moment until a wireframe in the shape of an Atlesian Paladin.

The rest of the Paladin began to digistruct into existence, becoming the weapon that Arthur had given him for his Remnant anniversary. Salvador ran over to his weapon and opened the cockpit, climbing into the battle suit and readying himself for whatever was to come. Weiss commented "Looks like Arthur really came through with a massive upgraded weapon for Salvador." Over the PA system in the Paladin, Salvador exclaimed "Hell yeah! This thing tears through Grimm like they're nothing!" Ruby chuckled and exclaimed "We should get going."

The group continued to push into the forest, heading towards the last known location of the Guardian sighting. The forest was filled with large trees that spread out but their canopies connected so the forest was almost always dark. The Paladin was able to travel through the forest well enough, but the issue was that no one could really see beyond 150ft. The movement was quiet… too quiet, no birds were singing and no animals were on the move which didn't bode well for the group. Blake heard movement ahead of them and hissed "Quiet! We have movement ahead."

Everyone stopped and readied their weapons, creating a wide cone of fire in case anything came at them from their flanks. Blake listened to the movement, hearing the sounds of running, Grimm snarling and some strange buzzing sound. Salvador activated the targeting system on his Paladin, him seeing that there were a large number of heat signatures, and they were heading for them. The first of the movement broke through the darkness to reveal a man. He turned and fired an SMG into the darkness and bellowed "Run for it!"

Gaige and Salvador immediately recognized the man's voice from their past on Pandora; Handsome Jack. The two Pandoran's would have open fired on the sociopath but a pair of Guardians flew through the darkness which gained the attention of everyone. Edwina raised LMG-115 while Gaige raised Shadow Anarchist and unloaded rounds into the Guardians while Jack hit the deck to avoid being perforated. The Guardians fell pretty quickly, but the snarls of Grimm and buzzing of Guardians started growing louder. A large pack of Beowolves shot out of the darkness, Jack (still on his back) swapped to a shotgun and blasted the head off a Grimm before it could get to him.

Salvador laughed his hearty laugh and hit just about every button in the Paladin and firing every weapon nearly simultaneously. Yang and Alexander shot forward, avoiding the bullet from their comrades and began tearing through the Grimm like they were nothing. Yang blasting holes into the Beowolves with her gauntlets while Alexander deflected the Grimm's claws with his shield and then slicing them in half. Blake stayed towards the back with her Pandoran guard, putting bullets into Grimm's heads while remaining safe. Edwina started laughing hysterically, screaming "Die! Die you monsters! You won't take me!"

The Grimm were short work, but the uneasy thing was that the buzzing of the Guardians had stopped and it was dead silent. Everyone stood ready, Salvador announcing "They're staying just out of sight! My radar says they're still there." Jack stood up and was immediately staring down the barrel of Shadow Anarchist, Gaige snarling "So long again, Jack." Jack stammered "W-wait… you're… Gaige the Mechromancer. One of the Vault Hunters who killed Handsome Jack."

"Yep, but it looks like we didn't kill you enough."

Ruby moved up to Gaige and exclaimed "What are you doing! You can't just shoot him!" Gaige snapped "The hell I can't! This bastard murdered my friend! Torched cities just to clear Pandora for his company!" Jack barked "I'm not the real Jack! I'm a body double!" Gaige looked at Jack and questioned "Say again?"

"I'm one of Jack's body doubles. And I gotta say, thanks for killing him. Dude was such a goddamn tool."

Gaige was about to say something when they spotted the first of the Guardians, their wings away but their blades out. Jack stood up and grumbled "Damn that big one. Brought me here for a damn USB drive." More Guardians stepped out of the darkness, all of them staring the group down and making it a standoff. Weiss whispered "What are they doing? Why are they just staring at us?" Jack responded "I don't know. The big one said to kill me and they've been chasing me ever since."

The initial Guardian finally spoke, but it came out in the voice of Vex-Ion, who growled "It matters not that you saved this worthless being, one who wears another man's face and calls it his own. Once I find the Vault, this planet shall be burned to cinders." Ruby lifted Crescent Rose and fired a round, blowing the Guardian's head off and putting the rest of them into an attack position. Another Guardian spoke with Vex-Ion's voice "You can kill as many of my constructs as you wish, but it will not stop me. You and the rest of your vermin race with be exterminated." The Guardians took a step back like they were about to charge, so Jack his a few buttons on his wrist and two Jack holograms appeared beside him, but they were red and 8ft tall. Jack boasted "Looks like the world just got 50% more handsome."

The clones raised their wrists and started firing lasers out of them, but it was a spread like a shotgun blast. One Guardian took all of the spread to the chest and flew back while the other Guardians struck the holograms. Salvador went back to firing every weapon he could at the Guardians, but was having a little more trouble since the Guardians were more agile than the Beowolves. Everyone began firing at the Guardians, hoping to cut them down before they reached them. Unfortunately, the Guardians were able to reach the teams, forcing them into close range combat and swap to their weapons to their melee forms. Gaige and Ruby went with their signature dual Scythenado and began slicing through any Guardians that were unfortunate enough to fall into their path of destruction.

Weiss stood by Edwina's side, who was still stuck in her damaged mindset as she unloaded rounds into the Guardians while Weiss used her glyphs to block any incoming attacks. Yang and Alexander stood back to back, Yang blasting rounds from Ember Celica while Alexander clashed blades with the Guardians. Blake stayed close to Salvador since none seemed to get anywhere near him because they would get cut down by her friends first. One did slip past the onslaught and headed straight for her, but she saw it coming from a mile away and raised Gambol Shroud in its pistol form. Unfortunately for her, a wave of nausea hit her hard and caused her to falter as the Guardian approached.

Blake dropped to her knees as the contents of her stomach started to rise and the Guardian was nearly on top of her. She saw the Guardian raise its wrist blade, ready to cut her down even though she was on her knees. Thankfully, Salvador caught sight of the Guardian and back handed it before it could kill Blake, turning the Guardian into a boneless heap as it slammed into a tree with a sickening crunch. The Guardians were easily taken care of, their remains littering the battlefield along with the dissolving bodies of Grimm. Blake was still on her knees and tossing her breakfast as everyone regrouped as Yang rubbed Blake's back.

Blake finished coughing her stomach up and groaned "I think I should stay behind from missions from now on." Gaige chuckled "Yeah, that's probably the best idea since you're fighting for two." Yang helped Blake to her feet as Salvador targeted Jack, laser targeting system covering his chest and questioned "Why shouldn't we kill you, Hyperion scum?" Jack put his hands up and grumbled "Well, considering I'm on some unknown planet and Hyperion probably thinks I'm dead, so I'm basically unemployed." Gaige converted Shadow Anarchist back into its SMG form and put it on her back and exclaimed "Besides, this guy has no love for Handsome Jack. I say we bring him back to Ozpin and see what he wants to do with him."

Salvador stood his weapons down for now as Alexander ordered "Alright, we found the disturbance. Now let's head back and report this." The group turned and headed back to Orta and to their airship ready to return to Beacon. It was pretty quiet since Gaige and Salvador kept a close eye on the man who looked like Jack in case he tried to pull anything slick. Upon returning to Beacon, the group went straight to Professor Ozpin's office to deal with Fake Jack. Gaige sat Fake Jack in front of Professor Ozpin, who sipped nonchalantly from his coffee mug like this was a normal occurrence.

He set his mug down and questioned "We'll start with introductions and welcomes. I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy here in Vale on Remnant. Who are you and where are you from?" Fake Jack took a deep breath and let it out as he puffed his cheeks, replying "Since I'm probably considered dead by my employer, Timothy Lawrence. I was recently employed by Hyperion as a body double for the recently deceased Handsome Jack, thanks to your Vault Hunters here." Gaige and Sal fist bumped as Ozpin questioned "Very interesting. So what are you doing here on Remnant?"

"I was sent to Pandora to deliver a drive to the Hyperion Info Stockade. There I was probably meant to upload the file on it. When I was there I was jumped by a few Guardians that threw me into a pool of Eridium that sent me here. When I was here, some Eridian took the drive for me and tried to kill me. Thanks to your group of… kids here… I made it out alive."

Ozpin sipped from his mug and exclaimed "So, Mr. Lawrence, do you know what was on this drive that the Eridian wanted so badly?" Timothy shrugged and replied "I honestly have no clue." Weiss suggested "Maybe it has something to do with the Vault?" Ozpin's gaze shifted to Team RWBY and questioned "What Vault?" Ruby answered "When we were fighting the Guardians, the Eridian said that he would find the Vault."

"Very interesting. I'll have to call the others and see what they have to say on the subject."

Professor Ozpin hit a few keys on his computer and exclaimed "The rest of you can go. Mr. Salvador and Gaige, please stay here with Mr. Lawrence." The Remnant residents left the office while they waited for the rest of the Vault Hunters to arrive in his office. Maya and Krieg were the first to arrive to Professor Ozpin's office and the first to draw weapons on him, mistaking him for the real Jack. Salvador and Gaige talked them down from killing Tim and unfortunately had to do the same for all of the Pandoran residents, except for Zer0, who knew immediately. All of the Vault Hunters and Pandorans sat around Professor Ozpin's office with the exception of Tina, who was at Signal until the weekend.

Axton questioned "So, you really have no clue why Vex-Ion wanted that USB drive?" Tim shook his head and sighed "Not a clue. Apparently it has something to do with Vaults since he went to Pandora just to snag me."

"Word of advice. Get rid of the mask so you aren't staring down the barrel of a gun anytime you see one of us."

Tim reached up and yanked the mask off of his face, not really changing much other than the staples being gone. He tossed the mask aside and questioned "So what do I do now?" Maya exclaimed "You work with us. We try and find this Vault Vex-Ion is searching for before he gets to it."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? The last time you guys searched for a Vault, Handsome Jack did all the work for you!"

From behind them, a familiar female voice exclaimed "I may be a bel to help with that." Everyone turned to see the school nurse/ Eridian/ Sister to Vex-Ion, Ver-Mil, in her human form. She was wearing the iconic white nurse scrubs with her long purple hair tied back along with a smile. She walked over to Tim and placed her hands on his face, turning his head as she inspected him and sighed "So much alterations to a once fine face. Shame." She let go of Tim and exclaimed "I have no knowledge of where the Vault my brother searches for, but I do know its contents."

Professor Ozpin questioned "What is inside this Vault?"

"His weapon of mass destruction. It is meant to burn a path to a planet's core and destabilize it, causing the planet to destroy itself."

Gaige groaned "Jeez. This guy has serious issues, no offense."

"None taken. I may have a way to find the Vault, but I will require one person to assist me in this endeavor."

Tim looked around the room and questioned "And you want that person to be me?" Axton questioned "Why not just ask one of us? We'll gladly drop what we're doing to help with that." Ver-Mil turned and smiled at Axton as she answered "That is why I didn't ask you. The work you do for this school is too important. This one has no current duty and can assist me with something just as important." Tim threw his arms out and then dropped them down, sighing "Why not. Vault Hunting was what got me into this mess, why not just keep going with it."

"Excellent. If there is nothing else for him, I must begin preparations."

Professor Ozpin waved his hand and Ver-Mil exclaimed "Excellent. Come along, we have work to do." Tim shrugged and followed Ver-Mil to the elevator, the door closing and leaving everyone in a silence. Sir Hammerlock hmphed and questioned "So what do you believe our Eridian ally has in store for dear Timothy?" Zer0 stated "From what she has said, it's simple. She's going Vault hunting."

O00000O00000O

Ver-Mil and Tim rode the elevator in silence, Tim unsure of what to make of the entire situation he's been dropped into. Ver-Mil finally spoke "It occurs to me that I actually don't know your name." Tim introduced "Timothy Lawrence, aka the Doppelganger. So, what am I going to do?"

"Lead, my dear Doppelganger. You are going to lead a team to look for the Vault before my brother finds it."

"Alright, I guess I can do that. So, who are the people I will be leading."

"Currently, no one. They must be built first."

The doors opened and Ver-Mil stepped out with Tim right behind her, the Doppelganger still unsure of where she was taking him. They approached a door that had a speaker and scan pad on it, Ver-Mil pressing the button next to it and speaking "Arthur, it's Ver-Mil. I need to have a word with you about something important." There was a beep and a teenage voice replied "Sure, I'll buzz you in. Just give me a second to deactivate the defenses." Tim looked at the speaker with a slight bit of worry since there were "defenses" in a school. The door buzzed and Ver-Mil opened the door, gesturing for Tim to follow her.

Tim walked in and immediately stopped when he saw the two mini guns mounted on the walls at the end of the hallway. Ver-Mil walked down the hallway like the guns weren't even there, Tim following her uncomfortably like he was about to be shot. The other door at the end opened with ease, revealing a large room that was either some kind of lab or a junk yard. Ver-Mil walked deeper into the room while Tim inspected what used to be a large ball of some kind. As he was inspecting, he heard a horribly familiar voice cheer "Doppelganger! What a surprise to see you in King Arthur's domain!"

Tim turned to his left to see the one and only Fragtrap rolling over to him, looking like he came right off the assembly line. Tim turned to the steward bot and chuckled "Fragtrap! It's… not totally horribly to see you again. I thought Jack killed you."

"No my dear Doppelganger! I am alive and combat ready!"

"I can see that. You look great, in a weird non-robosexual way."

"Why thank-."

Fragtrap stopped moving and his arms dropped as his eye grew a little brighter, almost like it was appearing wider for a moment. It ended pretty quickly as he rebooted and finished "you for the compliment." Tim looked at Fragtrap with a raised eyebrow and questioned "What was that about?" Fragtrap gladly answered "Just a simple wireless update of information, my dear Timothy." Tim nodded as the same voice from the speaker called "Fragtrap! I require your assistance!"

"I must go Timothy! My master beckons!"

Fragtrap started rolling away, so Tim decided to follow him to see who Ver-Mil was speaking with. Tim followed until he saw Ver-Mil speaking with a man slightly shorter than she was and had frizzy white hair along with a white lab coat that was even armored at the shoulders, cuffs and tail. The man showed Fragtrap a picture and exclaimed "I need this piece. Can you go search for it while I speak with Ver-Mil here?" Fragtrap saluted and exclaimed "Yes my liege!" Fragtrap took the paper and rolled off into the lab as the man turned back to Ver-Mil. He exclaimed "So, you want me to build you a team of robots so you can search for the Vault?"

Ver-Mil nodded and replied "I do indeed Arthur. I will have this team of machines go out and search for the Vault under the leadership of Timothy Lawrence, also known as the Doppelganger."

"I know of him. I saw it in Fragtrap's memory bank. I guess I can use the base model of Penny without the massive upgrades, if that will work?"

"It will indeed. What can I give you in return for this favor?"

Arthur scratched his chin in thought and answered "Is there anything you can do for me in the way of space travel? Like a ship or something?" It was Ver-Mil's turn to scratch and think before replying "Give me time to draw something up for you."

"Then it appears we have a deal."

The two of them shook hands and Arthur exclaimed "It will take some time before I can get your team together." Ver-Mil shook her head and replied "There is no need to worry about that. Take what time you need. Just remember, you will have your schematics when I get my team."

"Of course."

Ver-Mil turned and started heading towards the door, Tim following her as he had done before. Tim questioned "So what happens next?" Ver-Mil answered "Simple, we find a Vault."

O00000O0000O

To the north, in the kingdom of Atlas, a production facility pumps the new Atlesian Knights, the 200s, at a near constant rate. But just outside of the fence, a group of Guardian Specters creep through the snow, barely detectable though sight. The lead specter looked at its hand, ensuring that the drive that was gotten from the human and it was imperative that the drive be installed into the main system of the factory. The Specters had been watching the factory for the past few days, making notes of the security and rounds of the human guards to ensure their entry. They waited for the next round of patrol and started to move in once the patrol had passed.

The Specters activated their camouflage and jumped over the fence in complete silence, avoiding all detection. They slipped in behind two guards that had just entered from their patrol, the duo oblivious to the guests they had picked up. Once the initial door closed and the secondary door opened, the Specters struck and silently killed the guards before slipping into the facility. Their attack, of course, caught the attention of the security cameras. The security officers sounded the alarm, causing the drones and the remaining human personnel mobilizing to meet the threat.

The Specters moved through the halls, avoiding altercations by being unseen and using any divots or columns to avoid running into the soldiers. The leader Specter went into a room while the rest of the Specters went to cause havoc since their lives were cheap, as long as the mission was completed. The lead Specter walked through the door into a security office that lead into a room filled with computer towers. The on duty guard looked at the door with his weapon pointed at the Specter, albeit unknown to him the intruder was standing right there. The Specter pulled out his weapon and threw it through the glass, the eridium blade tearing through the bullet proof glass as if it was paper.

The guard was cleaved in two, and the Specter reached through the shattered and unlocked the door. The Specter walked through the door with ease and looked through the large computer towers, trying to find just the right one. After searching for a minute, the Specter found the right tower and inserted the drive, the tower making a strange beeping sound before returning to normal. The sound of a door being thrown open, the Specter knowing that the soldiers had figured out that it was there. Soldiers rounded the towers and open fired on the Guardian, but it didn't matter since the mission was complete.

The soldiers lowered their weapons and looked at the corpse of the Guardian, but then started to hear something strange; laughter. It was faint at first, but steadily got louder until to echo through the entire facility, sending chill through everyone's bodies.

**A/N: **So there you all have it! The Doppelganger has landed on Remnant! What dark force will our heroes face next in… Vault… of…. VYTAL! So today's questions are more of a search and send. Search for the references and send the answers to me for points. Until next update.

-Chief


	55. Chapter 54: Guess Who's Back

**A/N: **So it seems like everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Bet you can't wait to see what happen. Well you can! NEW CHAPTER!1

Chapter 53: Guess Who's Back

Blake laid across the couch in her new home with Zer0 since she was pregnant and the two were engaged. They were set up and moved in pretty quick since Blake didn't attend combat classes or go on missions after the baby disagreed with going on the last mission. It was a nice house that had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and was a single story. The front door opened up into the main room where the couch and armchairs were along with the TV on the right. The kitchen was to the left that had a small island counter that was set up as their dinner table.

There was a hallway that had a bathroom on the left and one of the bedrooms on the right. Further back was a T intersection that had their bedroom to the left, which held the other bathroom, and an empty bedroom to the right. Overall, Blake was happy with her home, and her life with Zer0. Blake looked away from the TV and down at her stomach, which had started to swell slightly now. She smiled and ran her hands up and down her stomach, feeling happy about the life that was growing inside of her now.

She looked back at the TV and heard footsteps coming from the back of the house, so she knew Zer0 had finally woken up. She slid up to see him walk out wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else, so she was enjoying the view. Zer0 scratched the back of his head and looked at her with one eye open and mess up white hair and a small smile. "What time did you get up?" Zer0 questioned as he walked over to the couch. Blake sat up so Zer0 could sit down and answered "About an hour ago. Baby didn't want to sleep anymore."

Zer0 sat down and wrapped his arms around Blake, running his hands up and down her stomach like she had done earlier. He rested his head against hers, taking a deep breath and holding his fiancé, enjoying the quiet moment the two were having. Sadly, the moment was interrupted by Zer0's scroll ringing back in the bedroom, causing the two to groan simultaneously. Zer0 got up and went for his scroll, catching it as Axton was leaving a message for him. "What is it Axton?" Zer0 questioned as he returned to the main room.

"Work. Ozpin has a job for us to do." Axton answered, sounding irritated about something.

"Can't he get someone else to deal with it? Like some of the students?"

"Apparently not. He requested the Vault Hunters specifically. Sal, Krieg and Maya are already there. Gaige is on her way and I'm making my way there too."

Zer0 leaned his head back and audibly groaned, Axton responding "I know, I had date plans with Blanche but it looks like that isn't happening either. Just get to Beacon and bring your gear." Zer0 responded "I'll be there." Zer0 hung up his scroll and looked over at Blake, who was resting her chin on the armrest with her ears folded down and a sad look on her face. Zer0 sighed "I've got a mission." Blake made a whining sound and questioned "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

Blake got up and wrapped her arms around Zer0, burying her face in his chest and sighing "Just be safe then." Zer0 kissed the top of her head, right between her ears and assured "I'll be safe. I need to get my gear." Zer0 escaped Blake's grasp and headed into their bedroom, going to the large wardrobe that occupied the back left corner of their room. He opened the doors to reveal the weapons locker that Zer0 had installed so their weapons would easily be accessed. Blake compromised and they put the safe in a wardrobe so the locker wasn't an "eye sore".

He opened the locker door to reveal the large weapon stash that Zer0 had, along with Gambol Shroud and a few Dust magazines. Zer0 grabbed Guntana, Sword of Storms and his digistruct blade, setting them on the bed before heading to the closet. He went to the right side of the room and opened the door, grabbing his helmet and suit out of it and changing. After he was done with that, he armed himself and headed for the front door. He stopped by Blake and gave her a quick goodbye kiss before heading to Beacon.

Zer0 arrived at Beacon and headed to the elevator that would take him to Professor Ozpin's office. When he got there, he ran into Gaige and Axton, both of them looking very irritated as they waited. "Hey guys." Zer0 greeted as he took a spot next to them. Both of the responded "Hey."

"What were you guys up to?"

Axton replied "I was relaxing with Blanche." Gaige answered "I was on a date with Ruby. You?" Zer0 sighed "I had just woken up. Any idea what this might be about?"

"Not a clue."

The doors finally opened and the trio boarded the elevator, heading to Professor Ozpin's office. When the doors opened, revealing the other three Vault Hunters sitting opposite to Professor Ozpin, who sat behind his desk, and a familiar face everyone knew, General Ironwood. Axton lead the trio to the front and saluted the general, as if he were still in the military. Ironwood smirked and returned the salute, responding "At ease solider." Axton took down his salute and responded "Sorry sir, force of habit."

"It's quite alright. It actually comforts me that there will be somebody with military training going on this mission."

Gaige stepped up and questioned "So what is this mission?" Professor Ozpin turned his computer screen to show a factory in a snow covered field, explaining "This is one of the Atlesian military's production factories, where they make the Knights and Paladins." The General continued "A week ago, this facility went offline. No communications, no mechs, no distress signal, nothing." Salvador questioned "So what are we doing here?"

"Because we received this audio message early this morning."

General Ironwood pulled out his scroll and hit a button, causing the message to play. The message read "Are you looking for fame? Are you looking for glory? Riches beyond imagining? Something to test your might? Then come to Pandora! Search for the mystical Vault and have your wildest dreams come true! This message has been brought to you, by Hyperion." All of the Vault Hunters exchanged looks that were a mix of anger and fear that Hyperion was now on Remnant, probably searching for the Vault. Ozpin exclaimed "This is why you were called and no other students are going with you. Whatever happened at this facility has something to do with you Vault Hunters." Zer0 sighed "It's Hyperion. It appears that they are here. We have been followed."

Maya quietly cursed "Fuck. Why can't these jackasses just leave us alone?" Krieg answered "Well, we did kill their boss. They probably hold a grudge against us for it."

"Oh yeah, we did do that."

Axton practically shouted "Let's focus on the now. Why would Hyperion want to take over an Atlas facility? They already have Loaders, so why would they need combat mechs?" Gaige laughed "You remember the Loaders right? Their combat A.I.s were shit compared to the Knights."

"Something just doesn't add up to me. General, was there anything different about this facility? Something that could possibly make it a target?"

General Ironwood shook his head and replied "No there isn't. It is simply a mech production facility." Axton hmphed at General Ironwood's response and asked "Professor Ozpin, could you show us where this facility is? Just to get an idea on where we're going." Professor Ozpin nodded and hit a few keys on his keyboard, pulling up a large map of Remnant with a red dot in the western half of the Atlas continent.

"Now can you pull up notable locations? Major cities and military bases and the like."

Professor Ozpin did as he requested and put the major cities in blue and the military bases in green, none of the dots coming anywhere near the red dot. Axton questioned "So, do you want to tell me what is really going on in that facility and why someone would want to take it over." General Ironwood scowled and exclaimed "I've already told you what you need to know about the facility."

"Really? Because I think there's something more going on in that facility than you want to let on."

"You are out of line soldier!"

Axton was about to say something when Professor Ozpin stood up and exclaimed "Mr. Axton, I would advise you not to argue with the General. He has provided you with an airship that will get you close to the facility. Your mission is to get in and find the reason the facility has gone quiet." Axton and Ironwood were still face to face, Axton nearly snarling "Lack of information has gotten soldiers killed. You of all people should know that." Axton turned and walked to the elevator, heading down to his room to gather his things and check with someone else about this facility. He changed into his old Vault Hunting gear, chuckling about how long it had been since he had worn this gear. He walked out and went to Team RWBY's room, knocking on the door and hoping the person he was looking for was in there.

Thankfully, Yang opened the door and answered "Hey Ax, how's it going?" Axton responded with a small smile "Its going. Walk with me for a bit." Yang shrugged and walked with Axton, heading towards Arthur's room where Axton might get some real answers. "So, why are we going to Arthur's room?" Yang questioned as they approached his door. Axton answered "Because I need some answers from an Atlas personnel."

"That doesn't explain why I'm here."

"You are here to ensure that I get some answers from Arthur."

"What do you want me to do?"

Axton shrugged and replied "I don't know. Just do whatever you think would get him to talk." Yang looked like she was thinking for a moment before replying "Alright, I've got some ideas." Axton nodded and hit the buzzer, announcing "Hey Arthur, its Axton. I need to talk to you." From the other room, Arthur responded "Sure thing." The door buzzed and the two entered Arthur's room/ workshop, where Arthur was working at his table with Penny laying across it.

Arthur turned and exclaimed "Nice timing. I was about to perform some calibrations on Penny here." Penny saluted while still laying on the table and greeted "Sal-u-tations!" Yang nodded and replied "Penny." Axton skipped the greetings and ordered "Tell me everything about the facility in the western half of Atlas." Arthur's smile immediately melted off of his face as he responded "Why do you need to know about it?"

"Because the facility has gone quiet and I need to know why someone would want the facility. Your general has decided to keep me and the other Vault Hunters in the dark about it. You know as well as I do what happens when teams go in blind."

Arthur took a deep breath and sighed "Give me a second." He reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out his scroll, looking through different files. Arthur exclaimed "Alright, here's what I can tell you. The facility is a basic mech production facility for Knights and Paladins." Axton rolled his eyes and was about to argue with Arthur, but the Faunus scientist continued "However, it is also base to a high value experiment just like Penny here. It is the Synthetic Aura Humanoid, from what I know it hasn't been loaded with an A.I."

Arthur continued "I don't know what upgrades or weapons they've added to SAH-002, but I know that it has 2 Idea Engines." Axton raised an eyebrow and questioned "Idea Engine?"

"Yeah, it's a tech that analyzes opponent movements and behaviors to predict the next move. Highly accurate and highly dangerous, and I only have one."

Arthur tapped the side of his head where his mechanical eye sat and continued "The SAH-002 has two of them, so pray you don't get into a fight with it." Axton took a deep breath and sighed "What if we do run into this SAH?"

"Run. That's really all you can do."

Axton tugged at his collar and groaned "Sounds rough. Well, thanks for the information. Yang, your services are no longer required." Yang dropped her head and sighed "Aw man. I was looking forward to it." Arthur looked to Yang, then to Arthur and questioned "So why did you bring my girlfriend here?" Axton answered "In case you were like Ironwood and decided to send the Vault Hunters in without any intel."

"So what was Yang going to do to get me to talk?"

Yang put her hands behind her head, pushing out her chest and answering "I was going to flaunt the girls until you started talking." Axton noted that Arthur's wolf ears perked up and his face go a little pale, looking out of the corner of his eye at Penny lying on the table. Arthur exclaimed "Hey Penny, change of plans. We'll do some calibrations later." Penny looked to Yang, then back to Arthur and questioned "May I stay and watch? I am curious about human sexuality." Axton whistled and chuckled "That will be my cue to leave. Have fun you two."

Axton walked out and let that situation work itself out and headed out of Arthur's room. He pulled out his scroll and contacted the rest of the Vault Hunters, having them meet by the airship provided to them by the Atlas Military. Everyone had changed into their old Vault hunting gear, minus Gaige and Salvador since they never really changed out of them. They boarded the airship and Axton debriefed everyone on what they were dealing with. Maya sighed "Shit, and Ironwood wanted to send us into the situation blind when that thing might be walking around?"

Salvador exclaimed "We may not even run into this machine. From what Arthur says, it probably doesn't even have an A.I. yet." Zer0 responded "Better to know this, than to dive into it blind. It was good to know." Gaige was busy polishing Shadow Anarchist while Krieg stared into his psycho mask, mentally preparing himself for the fight to come. The airship ride was long and quiet since it was a much bigger threat to Remnant than a few Pandoran beasts. After a few hours of nearly complete silence, the airship set down about two miles from the facility in the event the unknown force had set up any anti-air defenses.

The Vault Hunters moved through the snow covered forest, cursing that they didn't bring any warmer clothing, except for Zer0 since his suit seemed to ignore weather conditions. Zer0 scouted ahead until he finally reached the edge of the forest where the facility was in plain view. He took a knee and pulled out one of his Jakobs sniper rifles with a scope, looking over the facility and noting there was movement. Upon closer inspection, Zer0 noted it was a team of four Atlesian Knights that was patrolling the perimeter of the facility. The only thing that was different about them was the Hyperion logo painted on their chest, which was a punch in Zer0's gut seeing it again.

The rest of the Vault Hunters stepped up behind Zer0, Axton asking for the sit rep, which Zer0 gave in great detail. Axton cursed "So Hyperion does have control of the facility and the mechs. Fan-fucking-tastic. So, how are we going to go about this?" Zer0 suggested "Go in carefully. Once we get inside, take out a patrol and we'll have about 5 minutes before the patrol is noticed missing."

"Well, you can talk the talk Z, but can you walk the walk?"

Zer0 looked at Axton and a ":P" appeared on his visor, responding "Let's see what you've got… old man." The group began to move through the snow, slowly and carefully, stopping every few minutes to allow the patrol to pass without the Vault Hunters being noticed. Once the Vault Hunters were at the fence, Zer0 took over and leaped over once the patrol was just past the group. He quickly crept up behind the patrol and took them out with his digistruct blade before any of the mechanical guards knew what hit them. The other Vault Hunters scaled the fence and dragged the remains of the mechs out of site and threw snow over the tracks before the next patrol passed.

Gaige began digging through the bots to see if they had any extra parts or something that they could use to get inside. Axton looked around and noted that Zer0 had vanished, probably to search for a way inside as well. Salvador muttered "Something isn't right amigos. This whole place… it feels wrong." Maya agreed "I know. This awful, sickening feeling has been in my stomach since we laid eyes on the facility." Gaige grunted as she tossed a few of the mech parts aside "Damn it. Nothing, it's just a fucking mech. Nothing special." Krieg sighed "Then it looks like Zer0 is our hope of getting inside the facility."

Axton was about to say something when he felt his scroll buzz, checking it to see it was a message from Zer0 that showed an access point along with directions and a map. Once the patrol passed by them, the remaining Vault Hunters followed Zer0's directions and found the door with him waiting inside. Axton shut the door behind them, chuckling "Nice work Z. Bet you had to take out a bunch of those drones to get here." Zer0 was quiet until Axton looked at him and finally responded "No."

"No?"

"No."

That's when Axton noticed that Zer0 had a tight grip on his blade and he hadn't left a fighting stance; Zer0 was horribly on edge, so he had a bad feeling about this place too. Salvador took front and started down the hallway with the others behind him and Krieg taking up the rear, psycho mask on his hip. They were still walking blind, but the disturbing thing was there was absolutely no opposition. They finally made it to the main floor, where the Knights and Paladins were being assembled and there were even a few Knights set up towards the back where a stage appeared to be set up with two Paladins on the ends. Everyone raised their weapons at the mechs, but none of them reacted and remained standing, which put everyone on an even sharper edge.

Finally, there was some movement, but it was hidden in the shadows so only the figure was visible. "Well, well, well… look at what we have here." A chillingly familiar voice announced. A light shown down on the figure, it being tall and slim wearing a dark coat and holding something in its hand, a blue and green light in place of its eyes. "Looks like a group of Vault Hunters here looking for a fight." The machine went on. Everyone had to assume that it was the Synthetic Aura Humanoid that Arthur had been talking about.

The SAH looked down and brought the object to its face, laughing "You filthy bandits killed me before, but this time… this time it'll be the other way around." Axton raised his rifle and aimed for the head of the SAH-002 as it raised revealing the mask of Handsome Jack, Axton muttering "Jack." The SAH-002 now shared the face of Pandora's greatest threat, Handsome Jack. Cyber Jack held his arms out and laughed "Back and better than ever." Cyber Jack stepped off of the stage, the mechs stepping aside for him like they were under his command.

"I've got to hand it to you bandits, you found a nice little place here. Can't wait to take it over and build it up in my glorious image."

Gaige snapped "There is no way in hell we're letting you run rampant across Remnant." Cyber Jack chuckled and questioned "And what are you going to do? Kill me? You already tried that, and here I am. How about I show you what this new body can do? Apparently it was meant to control the bots and organize them in the most efficient way, and I've put them inside the big bots themselves." Cyber Jack crossed his arms and all of the mechs charged with their weapons raised. All of the Vault Hunters opened fired with their Remnant weapons, Gaige summoning Deathtrap to deal with one of the Paladins. The Knights were cut down pretty easily since they were just mechs, but the Paladin charged through the gunfire as if it was nothing.

Maya thought fast and Phase Locked the Paladin, Krieg throwing on his mask and swapping his Meat Motorcycle into its chainsaw form. Krieg jumped onto the Paladin and started tearing at its joints while Zer0 pulled out Guntana and started slicing into the cockpit to kill the mech pilot. Axton threw out his turrets, which began to unload on the Paladin while Maya held it in place. Once the Paladins were torn to pieces, all of the Vault Hunters turned to Cyber Jack, who was laughing like someone told a joke. "You think that's all I've got for you bandits?" Cyber Jack laughed as he held out his arms.

Jack's back opened up and nearly 20 longswords floated out of his back, forming a circle around his back as he laughed "Now the real fun begins." Krieg and Zer0 were the first to charge their weapons ready to slice into Cyber Jack, both of the Vault Hunters delivering boisterous war cries. Jack threw his arms out and 10 blades went at each Vault Hunter, the two raising their weapons to block the blades. Unfortunately, Cyber Jack separated the blades again and began to cut into the Vault Hunters, their shields breaking with the first few hits. Krieg and Zer0 were impaled by three blades, both of them letting out grunts of pain as the blade pierced their skin and then ripping out.

The two dropped to the ground, blood nearly pouring out of their wounds as Jack laughed "That's what I'm talking about!" Gaige swapped Shadow Anarchist to its scythe form and charged Cyber Jack, bellowing "You're going to pay you bastard!" Gaige swung her scythe, firing a burst of bullets to bolster her swing, and aimed for Cyber Jack's head. Cyber Jack ducked under the swing and grabbed Gaige's scythe, commenting "This is a pretty nice weapon. A little too nice for a bandit." Gaige twisted the weapon and pointed the barrel at Cyber Jack's face, firing a burst of rounds into his face and forcing to him to let go of the weapon.

Jack's head flew back, but he bounced right back and laughed "That was a dirty trick! Looks like you'll have to pay for that one!" Gaige was about to raise her arm to resummons Deathtrap, but Jack was a bit faster than Gaige anticipated. Jack grabbed one of his blade and brought it down on her shoulder, taking her robotic arm off right where it connected to her flesh. Gaige had a look of pure horror as she fell to her knees and grabbed her bloody stump, Jack taking the opportunity to kick Gaige in the side of the head. She flew across the room and slammed into some machinery, Salvador and Maya being the next to charge in a rage.

Maya had Morning Sun drawn while Salvador blasted Buck and Bird at the cybernetic jackass with everything they had. Sadly, Jack was prepared for the mad charge and separated his blades again, the two Vault Hunters doing everything they could to stop the attacks. Maya's sabre deflected blade after blade while Salvador held his ground with his tower shields, but neither could keep it up for long. Axton threw his turrets out and hoped that he could take Cyber Jack down, then pulled out Tango Takedown and started putting rounds into him. Jack, apparently, saw it coming and two swords flew out of his back and into the ceiling, pulling him straight out of the path of the bullets.

Axton's turrets followed Cyber Jack, but the Idea Engine's in his head made it nearly impossible to land a blow. Jack's laughter echoed through the darkness, mocking the Vault Hunters as Maya ran to Gaige's side and Salvador went to Zer0's since Krieg was already starting to stand back up. Axton cursed "Shit. Shit shit shit. What the fuck are we going to do?" Axton looked around when an idea fell upon him, granted it was probably the dumbest plan he had ever come up with, but it was still a plan. Axton stood in the middle of the floor and mocked "What's the matter Jack? Afraid to mess with Commando? Why don't you come out and fight like a man!"

That must've struck a nerve with Cyber Jack, since he jumped out of the darkness and landed in front of Axton with a scowl on his face. "Well Commando? What's your big plan now?" Jack questioned, knowing that he would easily react to whatever the bandit threw at him. "This." Axton exclaimed as he started to pull out one of his turret boxes, but Jack caught his arm and broke it at the center of his forearm. Luckily for Axton, that was part of his plan since Jack was too focused on the turret, he didn't notice Axton pull out a pistol and aim for one of the support claws holding up an Atlesian Paladin. Unfortunately, Jack stopped Axton only after he got a single shot, which sure as hell wasn't enough to bring the Paladin down.

"Was that it? THAT was your big plan?" Jack laughed. "BRING THE NOISE!" Krieg bellowed, commanding everyone's attention. They all looked to see Krieg with his grenade launcher pointed up, and then fire a grenade into the claws and releasing the Paladin. Axton was able to escape Jack's grip as the Paladin fell on the cybernetic jackass, Axton bellowing "RUN!" All of the Vault Hunters bailed out of the room, Axton immediately calling in their Evac, informing them that there were no AA guns so they could get close.

No one thought that the Paladin falling on Cyber Jack would stop him, it was only meant to slow him down so they could get out of there alive. As the Vault Hunters ran, Jack's voice echoed through facility "You can run all you want bandits! I will find you and I will end you!" After the speech there was nothing but laughter, Jack's twisted and evil laughter as the Vault Hunters slammed through the door. Thankfully, the airship was waiting for them just on the other side of the fence, which Axton sliced through as he borrowed Zer0's digistruct katana. All of the Vault Hunters boarded the airship and started to take off as Jack exited the building, screaming "I will have my vengeance! There is nowhere you can't run that I can't find you!"

Jack stood there in the snow, watching his murderers escape, but there was a smile on his face as he thought _"This is far from over you filthy bandits. With all of these machines at my disposal as well as this new body's capabilities, I'll be the one standing victorious."_ He turned and walked back into the factory, restarting the work line to continue raising his mechanical army when he noticed that there was something else standing in the center of the main facility. Jack activated the lights in the facility, seeing that his new guest looked like a creature he had run into while on Elpis, an Eridian. The Eridian smiled a crooked grin and greeted "Hello Jack. We have so much to discuss."

O00000O00000O

The airship returned the Vault Hunters to Beacon, the Vault Hunters that were injured were sent straight to the infirmary. Ver-Mil, along with her medical assistant F0ur, immediately went to work on those who needed the most attention, namely Krieg, Zer0 and Gaige. The others sat in the room to give moral support for their injured friends, Axton waiting his turn to receive his own attention for his broken arm. He sighed "Someone needs to tell Blake about Zer0 and Ruby about Gaige. They need to know what happened to them." Salvador went to make the calls since Maya was at Krieg's side and practically refused to move.

Maya had already informed Signal about what happened and was sending Tina over to be with her father, so that was taken care of. Sure enough, Ruby was in the infirmary in a matter of minutes and rushed to Gaige's side, stunned to see that her mechanical arm was missing. Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaige and started crying into her shoulder, Gaige patting her back and cooing "It's going to be okay Ruby. We're going to get through this." Ruby continued to cry, more than likely deaf to Gaige's words. The rest of Team RWBY minus Blake but the addition of Arthur and Team JNPR walked into the infirmary and started checking on the Vault Hunters.

Arthur walked over to Gaige and questioned "How are you feeling?" Gaige looked at her missing limb and then back at Arthur and responded "I'm all right." Ruby pulled her head out of Gaige's shoulder and snapped "How can you make jokes at a time like this!?" Gaige turned to Ruby and answered "Because I _have_ to find humor in this fucked up situation somewhere. With us Vault Hunters in our condition and Handsome Jack in that… war machine… I need to find something to laugh about." Ruby sniffed and wiped her eyes off, calming herself down for the sake of her girlfriend.

"Don't feel bad for me, but feel bad for Zer0. Blake is going to _freak_ when she sees him." Gaige chuckled. Almost on cue, Blake threw the door to the infirmary open and went straight to Zer0, screaming "What the hell were you thinking!" Zer0 slowly forced himself to sit up as Blake yelled/ cried at him for getting hurt during the mission. Tears ran down her face as she questioned "Do you want our child to grow up without a father?" Zer0 remained quiet during Blake's rant until that point, so he simply reached out and put a finger on Blake's lips, instantly shutting her up. A small smile slid its way across Zer0's face as he nearly whispered "Blake, relax. You know that stress is bad for the baby."

Blake looked extremely mad at him for that, but she slowly calmed down and took a few deep breaths as she reached up and wrapped her hand around his. Ver-Mil walked over to Axton and exclaimed "Mr. Axton, I can assist you with your arm now." Axton groaned as he practically cradled his broken arm "Thanks Doc. Glad to see everyone else is going to be okay." She led him to a bed as she sighed "Thankfully the medics stabilized everyone before returning all of you to Beacon, although I am unsure of why you were brought here instead of a hospital in Atlas."

"Beats me. As long as everyone made it out all right."

"I agree with that." Professor Ozpin stated from the door, causing everyone to turn and see him walk in with General Ironwood behind him. Ironwood pulled out his scroll and updated "Thanks to the real time footage we received from Axton's shoulder mounted camera, we can see that this 'Handsome Jack' has full control over SAH-002, including weapons and combat A.I. control." Axton looked at the camera on his shoulder and questioned "How do you have footage from my camera?" Arthur raised his hand and responded "That was my bad. I kinda hacked into your camera to see what you were seeing. I should've said something before you left my room."

"It's cool. I understand that you were a little… distracted."

Axton looked over at Yang, who simply rolled her eyes at him and replied "You told me to."

"That was to get him to talk! Not distract him after I got what I needed."

"Whatever, still fun though."

Ironwood cleared his throat and exclaimed "Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Vault Hunters, but the Atlas military will take over from here." Salvador and Axton laughed while Zer0 and Gaige chuckled, Maya responding "With all due respect, this has nothing to do with the Atlas Military. Handsome Jack is here for us, so unless you want to put and entire army on us, Atlas is basically useless." Ironwood was about to argue when Maya stood up, spun around and delivered a Weiss level cold glare and continued "This man wanted to burn an entire planet, innocents and bandits alike, so that he could take over. So your only real option to stop him is either drop a nuke on the facility,"

"Not an option."

"Then let us handle our old enemy. He may have a new body, but he's still the over confident jackass that we killed the first time. And one more thing."

Maya walked over to Ironwood and grabbed the front of his shirt with her Siren arm, tattoos nearly white with rage, and snarled "If you _ever_ try to leave us in the dark again, I'll Phase Lock you and send you orbital." Ironwood had a look of annoyance as Maya released him and returned to Krieg's bedside, the psycho occupant still sleeping the battle off. Ironwood decided to ignore the blatant disrespect and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Ozpin with his instructors and students. Ozpin looked at the Vault Hunters and exclaimed "I apologize for James' reaction to this. It is a very difficult situation for a weapon that powerful to have fallen into the wrongs hands for him. Take as much time as all of you need to recover. I have a feeling this won't be the last we see of Handsome Jack and I suspect Vex-Ion has his own plans for him as well." He left after finishing his statement, leaving the entire room with a sense of unease that Vex-Ion might have something to do with the return of Handsome Jack.

Ver-Mil finished putting a cast on Axton's arm as he questioned "Why do you think your brother would bring back Handsome Jack?" She was putting her medical supplies away as she answered "More than likely to search for the Vault. He has become desperate to find it if he has started recruiting."

"But _we_ still don't know where the Vault is. How are we going to stop him from finding it first?"

"I have already taken the liberty of searching myself. Your job is to stop Handsome Jack while my team searches for it."

Gaige raised her hand and questioned "So who is going to help me with my missing arm? I need an extra set of hands to finish my current model." Arthur looked like he was about to say something when he was interrupted by the door flying open, everyone turning to see Edwina walking in with a robotic arm over her shoulder. "I believe I have that covered." Edwina exclaimed as she set the arm in Gaige's lap. Gaige looked at the arm, which looked exactly like her normal one but in a much better condition, and questioned "Why do you have a copy of my arm."

"It is not a copy, it is improved with the correct number of parts."

"115?"

"115. Although it does not have the same number of parts, it will still operate at the same, if not better, capacity than your previous arm. I kept all of the original functions that were in your previous arm."

"Really? Thanks, I owe you one."

Gaige closed the fingers on her detached robotic limb and held it with a goofy smile on her face to Edwina, who had a look of unamusement on her face. She looked up at Gaige and simply replied "Good day." She turned on her heel and walked out, Arthur hearing that she was counting her steps as she walked out. "She really likes the number 115, doesn't she?" Arthur stated. Ruby muttered "You have no idea."

Gaige set her new limb down and questioned "Arthur, you mind helping me with putting this on?" Arthur nodded and replied "Sure thing. Hey, Nurse Milos, can we use the infirmary to perform some surgery?" Ver-Mil smiled and replied "Only if I may assist. I wish to learn how to perform such a procedure."

"Then let me take the lead."

Ruby added "I want to be there for moral support." Gaige chuckled "You really think you had a choice in being there or not?"

"Not like I was giving _you_ a choice to let me be there or not."

"I love you Rubes."

"I love you too Gaige."

Salvador groaned "I think I'm going to vomit if they keep this up." Zer0 looked to Blake and questioned "Were we ever that bad?" Weiss chimed in "You two were worse." Everyone had to chuckle at that joke, lightening the atmosphere of the room a bit and putting a smile on everyone's faces.

**A/N:** Well now, isn't this something? Handsome Jack has returned and he is itching for some revenge. Will Jack play ball with Vex-Ion's plans? How will the Vault Hunters deal with the new Cyber Jack? Read on and find out. QUESTION TIME!

10 points: What ancient weapon did Jack plan on using to burn Pandora so he could take over?

10 points: What other ability does Jack and Penny share?

20 points: What is the medical term for having two different iris colors? (Since Jack has this condition)

Those are your questions, answer them, gather points and spend them while you can. Until next time.

-Chief


	56. Chapter 55: No Strings on Me

A/N: Heyo! So it looks like no one is happy that Jack is back and is stronger than ever. Fantastic! No _should_ be happy that he's back, unless you're the guy who bought him. Anyway, this will be another point character chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 55: No Strings on Me

Gaige stood in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, examining the new piece of tech that was now attached to her. Her arm still maintained the same shape as her old prosthetic, but now had a shiny, sleeker look than before. It still maintained normal functions, acting like a normal flesh and blood arm, but she was still unsure of what it could do in combat. She reached up and massaged the joint between her shoulder and arm, still feeling the spot where Jack's blade came down and took the other off. His laughter of the act still echoed in her head, taunting her and, admittedly, it was causing her to lose some sleep.

Sleeping with Ruby helped, but the fact that Jack, monster of Pandora, was now lose on Remnant in a body that was designed for war put her on edge. Gaige ran her fingers through her hair, stopping on the top of her head and sighed, trying to remove the stress that was in her body. There was a quick knock on the bathroom door and it opened, Ruby poking her head in and questioning "Are you done yet?" Gaige looked over to see Ruby's face turn red and her huntress girlfriend apologize "Sorry. I didn't know you weren't dressed yet." Gaige smiled and replied "You're fine. Besides, I know you want to know what's underneath this towel."

"I'm guessing exactly the same as what I have under my pajamas, except a little bit smaller."

Gaige grabbed a wash cloth and threw it at Ruby as she closed the door and laughed. Gaige got dressed in her usual gear and put her hair in its usual pigtails, walking out to see Ruby still in her pajamas and Yang still asleep in bed. Gaige kept her shoes off and laid in her bed, Ruby immediately cuddling up to her like she always did. Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby, kissing the top of her head before yawning. Ruby lifted her head and questioned "Are you tired?"

Gaige yawned "Just a bit. I had a little trouble sleeping last night." Ruby sat up, straddling Gaige and placing her forehead against hers, fingertips gently brushing her fingertips along her arms. She whispered "Then maybe we can do something to tire you out." Gaige felt her face turn pink as Ruby slid her hands up and started to remove her jacket. Ruby then started to lightly peck at Gaige's neck as her hands slid down to her hips. She could feel Ruby's fingertips start to play with the hem of her shirt as she started to nibble at her earlobe.

Gaige looked out of her corner of her eye at Yang, who was still sleeping soundly and then whispered "Ruby, what are you doing?" Ruby whispered into her ear "Seeing you in that hospital bed, seeing you hurt so bad… it made me think about us… and everything we do."

"And?"

Ruby finally slid a hand up her shirt, running her thumb along her stomach as she responded "I want to go further with you." Gaige thought about getting intimate with Ruby, for about half a second, before she slid her hands up Ruby's legs and grabbed her rear. "Oh Ruby, there is nothing more I want than to be with you in every way, but your sister is in the room." Gaige whispered.

"She's out cold. She won't notice a thing."

Gaige could feel Ruby's hand start to slide up, Gaige knowing exactly where it's going. Gaige responded by whispering in Ruby's ear "Alright, but we have to be quiet." She slid her hands up and then down the back of Ruby's pajama pants, bringing them down to her knees and squeezing her cheeks. Ruby slid her hand up to Gaige's chest and started to squeeze, Gaige taking deep breaths from feeling Ruby's hands on her. Gaige was about to slide her hands beneath Ruby's underwear when she noticed something; silence.

Gaige and Ruby both froze in place and slowly turned their heads towards Yang's bed, seeing her with her arm propping her head up and a smug smile. After a moment of awkward silence, Yang chuckled "Don't stop on my account." Ruby slowly pulled her hand out of Gaige's shirt while Gaige pulled up Ruby's pajama pants, both of them horribly red in the face. Yang questioned "Could you two seriously not wait for me to leave before getting touchy?" Ruby immediately buried her face in Gaige's shoulder as Gaige answered "We thought you would be out cold until we were done."

"Well… I'm still awake and a little weirded out. Well, I'll see if Arthur is awake."

Yang jumped off her bed and slipped her sandals on, advising "Be gentle with Ruby, Gaige. She's still a virgin." Yang walked out of the room, leaving Ruby and Gaige in an awkward silence that still left them horribly embarrassed. Ruby groaned from Gaige's shoulder "I'm so sorry. This is my fault." Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby and cooed "It's okay Ruby. Your heart was in the right place."

"My heart wanted to be in your pants."

"I was fine with that. Even if your sister was watching us."

Ruby made another groaning sound, causing Gaige to chuckle and sigh "I love you Ruby." Ruby responded, her voice muffled still "I love you too Gaige." Gaige reached up and started to pet the back of Ruby's head as she pulled Ruby as close as she could. Gaige kissed the side of Ruby's head and let out a happy sigh, happy that their embarrassment was over. The two were enjoying their quiet moment until Ruby's scroll started to ring.

She slid out of Gaige's arms and answered her scroll "Hello?" Gaige got up and could here Professor Ozpin reply "It's Professor Ozpin. I hope I didn't wake you."

"No sir. Do you have something for us?"

"Yes. If you could have your team meet me in my office around 11, I have a mission for you."

"Yes sir. I'll inform my team."

Ruby hung up and Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby, then started lightly kissing her neck. Ruby smiled and sighed "Gaige." Gaige stopped and replied "Yes, my beautiful rose?"

"I would like to shower and get something to eat before we go on our mission."

"Alright. I'll wait for you."

Ruby gathered her clothing and went into the bathroom while Gaige picked up one on her engineering magazines and flipped through it. It had been a while since she had worked on her Fast-Travel Station, probably because leaving was something none of the Vault Hunters wanted to do. Especially now that Jack was back, leaving was the last thing on their mind. It was a few minutes before Ruby walked out of the bathroom in her usual garb, Gaige thinking she looked so cute in it. As Ruby tossed her dirty laundry into the basket she asked "You ready to go? We probably should tell Yang before she gets started with Arthur."

Gaige got up and put on her shoes as Ruby put on her boots and the two headed out. They headed to Arthur's room first, luckily running into Fragtrap just outside the door and about to enter. Fragtrap turned and greeted "Greetings, oh great Paladins of King Arthur!" Gaige greeted "Sup Fragger. Mind if we come in with you?"

"I don't know… King Arthur doesn't like unauthorized guests…"

Ruby knelt down and questioned "What about his most esteemed Paladins? Would you turn them away?" Fragtrap cross his arms with one hand tapping just below his eye before responding "I see your argument Red Paladin. Follow me!" Fragtrap hit a few keys on the keypad and the door opened, the three walking into the weaponized hallway. The walked through the next door and headed to Arthur's workbench, where him and Yang would probably be. They rounded the remains of a mech suit of some kind and saw Penny sitting on the workbench while Arthur sat in his chair and Yang straddled his lap.

Yang had her face buried in Arthur's frizzy white hair while Arthur was going to town on her neck. What Ruby and Gaige noticed that Yang's shirt was on the bench and Arthur was working his way up Yang's back. Before anything more could happen, Gaige whistled and gained their attention, Arthur freezing as his hands disappeared behind Yang's back, presumably to undo Yang's bra. Yang looked up, the two seeing she had the tip of Arthur's wolf ear in her mouth, and questioned "Can we help you?" Ruby looked away, face pink and responded "We have a mission."

Yang released Arthur's ear and questioned "Right now?"

"Well… not right now… but…"

"Then can Arthur and I have a little bit longer? Or you could have texted me."

Gaige chuckled "Would you have really looked at your scroll right now? Or within two hours?" Yang looked like she was thinking and then admitted "Fine. We'll stop now." Yang sat up, revealing the lacy black bra she was wearing, and looked down at Arthur, sighing "I guess we'll have to postpone until I get back." Arthur slid his hands down to her hips and replied "I can't wait. I'll see you then." Yang leaned forward and the two shared a deep kiss, Ruby noticing that Penny had her eyes locked on Yang's rear, similar to how Arthur would.

Ruby called "Penny. Eyes up." Penny took her eyes away from Yang's derriere and apologized "Sorry Ruby. I was just trying to see why Arthur gets so much enjoyment out of looking at Yang buttocks. I am beginning to see why." Yang and Arthur finally broke their kiss and Arthur chuckled "It's personal preference, and Yang has a very…" He cut himself off as he glanced at Ruby and apologized "Sorry Ruby. You probably find it a little uncomfortable to hear things like this about your sister." Ruby answered "That, and the fact that Yang is still not wearing a shirt."

Yang sighed "Alright, fine. I'll put my shirt back on." She snatched her shirt from the floor and put it on as Gaige questioned "Hey Arthur, what is Penny doing while you and Yang are getting frisky?" Arthur turned his chair towards Gaige, showing the grey shirt and black sweatpants he was wearing, and answered "Penny has started showing interest in human relationships and observes how Yang and I interact."

"So, she watches you and Yang get busy?"

Penny answered "I want to learn more about human sexuality, and Yang and Arthur seemed to be a very active couple." Ruby questioned "How are you okay with that Yang?" Yang smirked and answered "I like the kink of someone watching, and weren't you and Gaige about to start while I was still in the room?" Ruby immediately blushed as Gaige exclaimed "Don't we have somewhere to be?" Yang nodded and replied "Alright. I'll head up to my room and get ready."

Penny pointed out "I believe Arthur would wish to join you." Arthur turned so his "issue" wasn't completely visible and replied "Yang has somewhere to be, Penny." Yang chuckled "Yeah, maybe another time. Later Penny, bye Arthur." The three left Arthur's room, Yang heading to the room while Gaige and Ruby heading to the cafeteria. The two walked in and spotted Zer0 in his assassin gear, Weiss in her usual garb and Velvet wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Ruby took a seat next to Weiss and Gaige took her seat next to Ruby, Ruby greeting "Morning everyone." Everyone replied with their own variation of "Good Morning" and Gaige questioned "What brings you to Beacon, Z?" Zer0 lifted a mug to his face and answered "Professor Ozpin contacted me about the mission we're going on."

"You're going too?"

"Well, I am the reason you're one member down, so it only makes sense to be the one to take her place."

"Are you up to it? I mean, Jack ran through you pretty hard."

Zer0 rubbed the spot on his shoulder where one of Jack's blades ran him through, then responded "Physically, I'm fine. Mentally… I'm doing my best to put it behind me." Gaige nodded, knowing exactly what Zer0 was going through. Velvet looked nervous as she questioned "So what are you guys going to do about him?" Everyone looked to the two Vault Hunters, both of them with murder in their eyes as Gaige started "We're going to find him…" Zer0 added with a snarl "And then we're going to slaughter him."

All of the Remnant residents felt a little uncomfortable since the pure anger coming from the Vault Hunters was a little unsettling. The anger aura simmered down and everyone began to feel better. The group was about to leave when Krieg and Tina walked in, Tina looking like she was about to go out on a mission. Krieg walked up to Ruby and exclaimed "Ruby, I need a favor from you." Ruby stood up and replied "What is it Krieg?"

"I would like you to take Tina on your mission. Give her some experience with fighting alongside a team rather than fighting alone."

Ruby looked like she was thinking for a moment before replying "Sure. I don't see any harm in it since we'll be fighting with more than the normal team." Krieg smiled and replied "Thank you. I want the best for Tina." Krieg patted Tina's head, prompting her to grumble "Ya don't haves to treat me like I'm some little bitch."

"I'm treating you like a daughter, Tina. I just want to be sure that you'll be okay."

"I knowz Dad. I knowz what I'm doing."

"I know that you know how to fight, it's fighting with a team that I worry about. You need to learn how to work with others."

"Fiiiiiiine."

"Plus you know everyone, so that will make it easier."

Tina cocked her hip to the side and sighed "I do… thanks Dad." Krieg wrapped his arm around Tina and smiled, replying "You're welcome. Now I have a date with Maya, so behave and listen to Ruby." Krieg patted Tina's head and left, leaving his daughter with his most trusted friends. Tina turned to Ruby and held her fist out, greeting "What it do mah ho?" Ruby smiled as she bumped Tina's fist with hers, replying "It do skank. You ready for your first mission?"

"You knows it. Ready to give Attack Roll some real action instead of this practice bull Sentinel does."

"That's good to hear. We should get ready to head up to talk with Ozpin."

Zer0 stood up and put his helmet on and Weiss brushed herself off, the group heading to Professor Ozpin's office. Upon reaching the elevator, the group spotted Yang waiting, the blonde brawler greeting "Sup everyone. Z, Tina, good to see you." Ruby updated "Zer0 and Tina are joining us on this mission. Zer0, since he's taking Blake's place and Tina since Krieg wants her to learn how to fight with a team." Yang nodded and replied "Makes sense." The doors opened and everyone piled in, finding it to be a little cramped as the doors closed and the elevator started to rise.

After a minute or two of uncomfortable silence, the doors finally opened and the group poured out to Professor Ozpin's desk. Ruby stood in front of Professor Ozpin's desk and reported "Team RWBY with Zer0 and Tina reporting for duty!" Professor Ozpin nodded and replied "You may relax. May I ask why Tina is with you? Will she be joining you on this mission?"

"Yes sir. Krieg wants Tina to experience working with a team, so he asked us if we would be okay with taking her along."

"I see, well, you will be responsible for hers and everyone else's safety while she is with you."

"Understood sir."

Professor Ozpin turned his screen to the group to show a map of Vale, a red circle directed to where their objective would be. "Your mission will be to investigate recent Pandoran creature attacks and deal with the issue. Similar to what you've done before." Ozpin updated. Ruby nodded and replied "Yes sir. We won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't. You have an airship that is prepared to take you to your destination. I'm sure this mission won't take very long."

"Thank you sir. We'll be off on our mission."

The group updated their scrolls and headed into the elevator, Gaige pulling out her scroll and going through her contacts. "Who are you calling Gaige?" Ruby questioned, peering over Gaige's shoulder to see who it was. "Sir Hammerlock. Who better to go with us then Pandora's leading zoologist?"

"Makes sense."

Gaige brought her scroll to her ear, hearing her scroll ring and Hammerlock answer "Sir Hammerlock speaking." Gaige responded "Sup Hammerlock, its Gaige."

"Greetings, Gaige! What may I do for you this afternoon?"

"Team RWBY is heading out on a mission to deal with some Pandoran creatures. Figured you'd like to tag along?"

"Hmm… it would give me a chance to observe the adaptability of Pandoran creatures in a foreign environment. I would love to! Let me gather my belongings and meet you at your airship!"

"Sweet. See ya."

Gaige hung up her scroll and updated "Hammerlock is in." Zer0 replied "We heard him join us. We are in an enclosed space. We are not deaf, Gaige."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

The elevator stopped and the group exited the elevator, heading to their airship to set off on their mission. As they approached the airship, they were joined by Sir Hammerlock, who was geared out like he was going on a hunt. Yang commented "Wow, you hunting something big?" Sir Hammerlock replied "Always on the hunt, my dear. You can never be too well prepared for a hunt! Never know what we might run into in the wilds!" Weiss crossed her arms and exclaimed "I can agree with Sir Hammerlock, we have to be ready for anything."

Tina groaned "Blah, blah, blah… Let's blow stuff up!" Gaige raised Shadow Anarchist into the air and bellowed "Hell yeah!" Ruby chuckled "Gaige, your anarchy is showing."

"Oh I know, and it's been so long since I cut loose!"

Yang chuckled "I don't know, you were pretty loose with Ruby this morning." Both Gaige and Ruby's faces turned a deep red while Yang laughed and everyone had a confused look on their faces. Ruby questioned "Can we just go now?" The group boarded the airship and it took off for their destination, a village that was several miles from the eastern edge of Vale called Savior's Rest. The city was built more like a fortress to protect itself against Grimm, and now the creatures of Pandora.

The airship landed and they were immediately met with the town guard, who questioned "You the group from Beacon?" Ruby stepped up and replied "Yes we are. So you're having a problem with Pandoran creatures?"

"Yeah. We were trained from fighting Grimm, but these things are worse."

"How are they worse?"

"Well, you know Grimm don't really need to eat, they kill just for the sake of killing. These Pandoran creatures kill to eat, gives them a purpose. Thank Dust for those guys from Pandora. Without those vids they put on the internet, most of us wouldn't know how to deal with some of the things we've fought."

Gaige smirked while everyone knew Zer0 had the same smirk underneath his helmet. They approached the gate when the guard updated "Just to let you know, there was someone here a few days ago asking a lot of questions about the creatures. Probably still out there… or dead. Anyway, good luck out there." The guard opened the gate and the group headed into the wilds with their weapons drawn, ready for anything to attack them. There was a good distance between the wall and the forest edge, giving them a chance to examine the battlefield for any signs of what they were dealing with.

Hammerlock took the lead on investigation while everyone else maintained security. Hammerlock looked at the scarred patches of grass, the piles of random garbage and the melted spots on the wall. "From what I've seen, we're dealing with a pack of Skags, and it's a very large pack to warrant such trouble." Hammerlock updated as he pulled a golden rifle off of his back. Hammerlock started walking into the forest, tracking the signs of the skags to their den so the beasts could be dealt with.

They began following Hammerlock, who was tracking the skags with a smile on his face, happy to be back in the hunt. They were walking for some time, Hammerlock ensuring them that they were on the right path to the skag den. Hammerlock stopped them at the sight of a large battle with several skag corpses laying about, one of them being a badass fire skag. Ruby started to look around when she noticed something sitting in the tree in front of her. She looked up and saw, what looked like, a stuffed doll that was about a foot tall and had crème colored cloth.

Where its mouth should've been was a speaker, with another one in its stomach and speakers for hands. Ruby tilted her head to the side and the doll mirrored her movements, like it was alive. Ruby blurted "What the?" The doll straightened its head and mimicked perfectly in Ruby's voice "What the?" Everyone looked over and noted the doll, each moving closer to take note of it. Yang questioned "What are you?"

The doll looked at Yang and repeated in her voice "What are you?" Gaige grumbled "Well that's creepy."

"That's creepy."

Ruby stepped up again and stated "We're from Beacon. We're trying to deal with the skags." The doll titled its head and repeated in Ruby's voice "Beacon." The doll then stood up and unfurled a pair of leathery wings, the same crème color as its body, and flew off. Zer0 was the first to chase after the doll, attempting to find out who was pulling the strings. The rest of the group followed Zer0 until they reached a clearing that was full of skag corpses that looked like they had been dissected.

There were 5 alpha skag corpses scattered around the large clearing with an alpha currently being dissected. Zer0 noted that the doll had flown over to the individual dissecting and sat on their shoulder. Ruby stepped forward and the individual declared "I will be with you in just a moment. Just taking a few notes." Everyone was still on edge seeing as this one guy took out the 6 alpha skags all on his own. Everyone started to move forward as the individual stood up and started walking towards them.

The individual met up with the group, everyone getting a good look at their possible ally or adversary. He wore a purple and black top hat that had various needles and spools of thread attached to it. He also wore a purple waist coat edged in gold over a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore fingerless black gloves with metal coverings on his thumbs, middle and forefingers. His pants were dark purple slacks that were tucked into heavy black boots with a skull pattern on the toes.

His hair was black and medium length with olive green eyes. His skin was a dark brown, but his face was painted like a white skull. He reached up and tipped the brim of his hat, introducing "Kulamin Marioneta. I see that you are from Beacon?" Ruby nodded and replied "We are, and you must be the person from the village that entered the forest."

"I am."

There was rustling in the woods behind Kulamin, everyone taking a battle stance except for Kulamin, who seemed unconcerned with what was going on behind him. "Don't worry, it's probably just a skag. Probably pretty mad that I took out a good chunk of its pack." Kulamin sighed, looking more annoyed than anything. An alpha skag flew out of the forest and prepared to charge, until something else flew out of the forest to its left and tackled it. Everyone looked to see the skag pulled into something that looked like a barrel. As the thing that tackled the skag stood up, everyone realized that it was exactly that, a barrel with arms and legs.

The being was metal with a flat top head with small eyes poking out from beneath and double jointed legs, like a dog's, supporting it. The barrel had long think arms that nearly hung on the ground as the slats expanded and contracted, the skag struggling inside. Another creature emerged from the forest, but it was much different than the barrel. This one was as tall as Zer0 and just as spindly. The body was cylindrical, and the arms were incredibly long and skinny until it reached its elbow, the forearm widening until the hand was about 6 inches across with skinny blade-like fingers.

Its legs were long and double jointed, just like the barrel's. The head was angular, like its hands, and resembled a stylized bird, complete with a carved crest of spikes behind it. The skinny bird approached the barrel, picking it up with its large hands and holding it out. Everyone noticed the skinny bird's chest start to open up, revealing a large number of spikes like an iron maiden. The skinny bird then pulled the barrel close and closed its chest around the barrel, more than likely impaling the skag within.

Everyone looked back at Kulamin, who exclaimed "Like I said, don't worry. These are my puppets, Lock and Key." The barrel, Lock, waved and then the skinny bird, Key, waved after. Kulamin reached up and patted the top of the crème colored speaker puppet and introduced "You've already met Feedback." Kulamin then grabbed the brim of his hat and lifted it, revealing another doll like Feedback, only this one was a dark colored cloth and had zippers all over its body. Kulamin introduced "And this is Zips. Now that you know all of our names, what are yours?"

Ruby introduced "I'm Ruby Rose." Yang added "Yang Xiao Long." Weiss answered in her usual tone "Weiss Schnee." Hammerlock exclaimed "I am Sir Hammerlock! Hunter, scholar, gentleman." Gaige put Shadow Anarchist on her back and introduced "I'm Gaige the Mechromancer." Zer0 simply stated "Zer0." Tina groaned "I'm Tina, and I'm BORED! I thoughts we was gonna kill some shiz."

Ruby answered "We are. We still need to clear out the skag den." Kulamin raised his hand and questioned "Can I help with that? These creatures are very fascinating and I would like to know more."

"Sure. The more the merrier! Hammerlock, can you lead us out?"

Hammerlock saluted and replied "Of course! Tracking, ho!" Hammerlock started tracking once more with everyone behind him, Kulamin asking a few questions. Kulamin questioned "So, your team is from Beacon." Ruby nodded and answered "Yes we are."

"Mind if I tag along when you head back? I've heard Beacon is the best."

"It is the best. I'm sure Professor Ozpin will let you join Beacon."

Hammerlock held up his hand, signaling for all of them to stop as he whispered "Just beyond this brush is the den, but one of the skags has become Grimm." Ruby slid up and looked beyond the brush, seeing one of the skags had become Grimm. It was twice the size as an alpha skag, slightly smaller than Dukino, who was now the size of a semi-truck. Its plates were a dulled white with red markings and scratches all along the plates. The body was black, but still had the rough look of normal skag skin and the eyes glowed a devilish red.

"Oh man." Ruby sighed as she pulled herself back to the group. Hammerlock updated "Looks like the Grimm skag has taken control of the pack. If we take it out, then the pack should disperse and find another alpha." Kulamin turned to Ruby and whispered "What's the plan?" Ruby looked everyone over and answered "Here's the plan. Kulamin, you, Gaige, Tina and Yang are on crowd control taking care of the smaller skags. Me, Hammerlock, Weiss, and Zer0 will find the chink in Grimm skag's armor and bring it down." Everyone readied their weapons, waiting for Ruby's call to start the attack.

"Now!" Ruby exclaimed as she started her charge out of the brush. Tina went wild with Attack Roll, firing grenades and blasting craters where skags were. Yang began to unload rounds from Ember Celica into skags, turning their heads into bloody stumps of hamburger. Lock and Key were easily able to trap and impale several skags. Kulamin approached the battle field as he reached beneath the back of his coat and pulled out an AA-12 automatic shotgun, blasting round after round into the skags until his weapon clicked empty.

As soon as his weapon clicked empty, he hit a switch and flipped the weapon in his hands, grabbing the extended barrel as a scalpel-like blade emerged from the buttstock. He took a knee and braced as a skag jumped at him, impaling itself on the glaive weapon. He slung the corpse aside and swung the weapon, slicing the front of a skag in half with precision. Gaige lifted her hand and summoned Deathtrap, still sporting his tattered black cloak and Shadow Anarchist. Deathtrap started with his scythe-nado, spinning through the horde of skags with his scythe and claws and slicing the beasts to ribbons.

Gaige pulled out her Hellfire SMG and began to unload into anything that survived the scythe-nado, turning the skags into small infernos. Kulamin reloaded his shotgun and moved next to Gaige, questioning "How does your machine gun light enemies on fire? Fire Dust?" Gaige reloaded the Hellfire and answered "Nah son, it's Maliwan! Where form meets function! It generates the fire in the weapon and lights the rounds on fire!"

"That makes no sense."

"Doesn't have to! It lights shit on fire!"

Gaige was having her fun shooting at her common enemy while the other team did work on the Grimm skag. Ruby and Hammerlock were pumping rounds into the Grimm Skag's unarmored hide while Zer0 stood on its back and repeatedly drove his blade in between the plates. Tina was going wild blasting grenades into the skag's side while Weiss used her glyphs to hold the beast in place. Hammerlock shouted "This beast is too armored! We need a soft spot!" Ruby thought for a second before realization struck, Ruby ordering "Zer0! Get its mouth open! Tina, how's your aim?" Zer0 didn't question anything, he jumped to the back of the skag's neck as Tina ran to the front of the skag, aiming for its mouth.

Zer0 raised his blade and drove it into its shoulder, the skag roaring in pain, opening its mouth nice and wide. Tina fired a grenade, sending the explosive straight down the beast's throat and into its stomach. The Grimm skag's stomach gurgle for a second before the skag then exploded, coating everyone in its intestines and blood, except for Weiss, who used a glyph, and Kulamin since Lock put him inside so he wouldn't get drenched. The remaining skags stopped fighting and immediately ran off, seeing that they were out matched. Everyone stood there, grossed out and disgusted that they were covered in their kill's guts.

Sir Hammerlock started to flick his hands, grumbling "This did not happen on my hunts." Yang groaned "Ugh! It's in my hair!" Gaige burped and grumbled "It's in my mouth… IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" She immediately ran to the bushes and began vomiting, Ruby running to her girlfriend to comfort her. Zer0 simply looked at his suit and sighed as Tina held her weapon over her head and cheered "That's the shiz I wanted!" Kulamin climbed out of Lock and questioned "Is it always like this with you guys from Beacon?"

Weiss looked around and sighed "Pretty much."

"Well… at least it won't be boring."

The group began their walk back to town, most of them disgusted with their current clothing conditions, but since no one brought a change of clothing, they were stuck. They returned to the town, most of them smelling like complete and total ass, and boarded their airship with unhappy looks on their faces. After the longest airship ride, everyone unloaded and made it their mission to get to a shower and get themselves clean. Weiss suggested "I'll take Kulamin to Professor Ozpin while the rest of you bathe… Blake is going to hate you Zer0." Zer0 nodded and sighed "I will shower soon. Probably with the front hose, with Blake's sense of smell."

Zer0 headed to the ship that would take him to Vale while everyone else made a near sprint to a bathroom. Weiss sighed "Please follow me to Professor Ozpin." Weiss started walking with Kulamin behind her and his puppets after him. Kulamin walked up to Weiss' side and questioned "So Zer0 doesn't live in the dorms here?" Weiss answered "No, he lives in Vale."

"Really… so did he get kicked out of the dorms?"

"No, he's having a child."

"Ah, makes sense for him to live with the mother of his child. So what is he?"

They made their way to the elevator as Weiss answered "He's… complicated. It would be better to ask him on the subject." Kulamin nodded as the doors opened and all of them stepped in, the elevator becoming slightly cramped. The elevator ride was a little uncomfortable since Lock and Key were covered in Grimm skag blood. The ride finally ended and everyone stepped out of the elevator, seeing Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch behind the desk. Professor Ozpin looked up from his work and exclaimed "Ms. Schnee, what can I do for you, and who is this?"

Weiss stepped up and replied "This is Kulamin Marioneta. He was essential in completing our mission and wishes to join Beacon." Professor Ozpin looked over Kulamin, and then his two puppets before questioning "Where is the rest of your team, Ms. Schnee?" Weiss looked at the two filth covered puppets and answered "There was an incident with a Grimm skag… exploding… and they're currently removing its remains from their bodies."

"I see. Well, you and Mr. Marioneta can explain to me what happened on the mission."

Weiss and Kulamin took turns explaining their parts of the mission, Ozpin listening intently while Goodwitch took notes. After a few minutes of explaining the mission, Ozpin replied "Interesting. Mr. Marioneta, do you have any idea on why the Pandoran creatures are turning into Grimm?" Kulamin shrugged and replied "If I had to take a guess, I would say that they are adapting to the world around them. If becoming a Grimm is what makes them stronger, then they'll adapt. Possibly we might be seeing more of the Grimm Pandora creatures soon. I almost hope so. They are truly… fascinating."

"I see, thank you for your input. After hearing about your mission and Mr. Marioneta's interest in Pandoran creatures, I believe that joining Beacon would be a good idea. Welcome to Beacon, Mr. Marioneta."

Kulamin smiled, holding out his hand and responding "Thank you for this opportunity, sir." Ozpin smiled and shook Kulamin's hand, adding "Let me get your scroll and room and get you into classes." Professor Ozpin hit a few keys on his computer and handed Kulamin his scroll, finishing "Your room and access code are on your scroll. I'll send you your classes later today. Once again, welcome to Beacon." Kulamin took his scroll and left with Weiss and his puppets behind him. They rode the elevator down and were almost immediately met Axton, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a cast around his broken wrist.

"Axton." Weiss greeted in an indifferent way. "Weiss. Who's your friend?" Axton questioned as he swapped the papers he was carrying in his non-injured hand. Kulamin stepped up and introduced "Kulamin Marioneta, I'm a new students here."

"Ah, well, welcome to Beacon. I'm Axton, I teach Small Unit Combat Tactics."

Weiss questioned "How's the arm?" Axton looked at his arm and sighed "Sucks, but at least it's healing."

"Why? Can't 'relieve' yourself anymore?"

"Please, I can just get-"

Axton immediately threw his hand over his mouth as Weiss delivered a freezing hate glare. Kulamin looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, questioning "Is there something going on between the two of you?" Weiss nearly growled "He's dating my mother."

"Is… is that allowed?"

Axton grumbled "Well, I'm technically not employed by Beacon. I should probably leave before I say anything else." Axton slipped into the elevator and quickly closed the door, leaving Kulamin and Weiss in the hallway. Weiss sighed "Well, welcome to Beacon, Kulamin. You'll definitely fit in around here easily."

A/N: Boom, another character has joined the VoV party! What will we learn about our new arrival? Stay tuned and find out! PM or review for any questions comments or concerns. Until next time!

-Chief


	57. Chapter 56: Raid Boss

**A/N:** So here we are once more, another character point chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed the last one! Now NEWCHAPTER!

Chapter 56: Raid Boss

Professor Ozpin stood in his office that overlooked the entire school, a mug of coffee in his hand as usual. He was thinking about how the school had been progressing with the rising threats it was facing, both domestic and intergalactic. The Vault Hunters were working just as hard now as they had when Pandora first started leaking over to their world. The only threat that his students never dealt with were bandits, which the Vault Hunters specifically requested either they, professional huntsman and huntresses or the local law enforcement deal with since the Vault Hunters didn't want to expose the students to that, which he agreed with. Ozpin thought about the one called Handsome Jack, the new cybernetic monstrosity that walked among the people, and how he fit into Vex-Ion's master plan since it was hardly coincidence that Jack had returned from the dead.

The students had adjusted nicely to the change, all of them taking the lessons seriously since the creatures of Pandora fought harder than those of Grimm. Ozpin lifted his mug to his face and took a sip, letting the dark roast do its work and keep him awake for the day. He heard the elevator ding and open, so he turned to greet his new visitor. His visitor was about 6'6" tall and skinny as a rail, similar to Zer0's shape except his visitor had all his fingers. He wore a black long coat, tails nearly dragging along the ground, along with black pants, combat boots and a large black hat.

The more noteworthy topics was the visitor's long black hair that hung to his waist with faded streaks of purple and the decorative plague doctor mask. The mask was silver in color with etchings of black vines that decorated the edges. The visitor approached the desk silently, taking a seat without a word as Ozpin sat down as well. It was a full minute before Ozpin stated "Tai Blackthorne, it's been quite a while since I saw you last." Tai reached up and removed the plague doctor mask, revealing the pale skin and purple eyes, and responded "It has been. I got an upgrade since I saw you last."

Tai pulled his left sleeve up to reveal his arm, from the elbow down, was now robotic with a black metal. Ozpin questioned "When did this happen?"

"About a year ago. My team and I were sent to deal with a Pandoran creature. Turns out the thing was a lot worse than the reports said and we were destroyed."

"Where is the rest of your team?"

"One is still in the hospital in a coma, they don't know when they'll wake up. Another had just about every bone in their body broken, still recovering. The last just quit, couldn't keep going knowing there are things worse than Grimm out there."

Ozpin nodded since he understood, several students wanted to drop out since they were fighting more than just Grimm now. Ozpin took a sip from his mug and questioned "So what can I do for you Tai? I know you came here for more than catching up." Tai had a serious look on his face as he exclaimed "I'm here to request a transfer to Beacon."

"And why would that be?"

"Because Beacon is the only school that teaches how to deal with these Pandoran monstrosities. Sure, there are vids that talk about it, but actual classes are better."

"Would this be because you want to hunt down the creature that destroyed your team?"

Tai didn't look happy as he answered "I want that thing dead before it hurts any more people than it already has." Ozpin nodded, understanding the need to, not only stop evil, but also to take revenge. Ozpin adjusted the classes that sat on the edge of his nose and replied "I cannot allow you to go on such a mission-." Tai stood up and slammed his hands on Ozpin's desk, snarling "Sir, I am not just going to sit around while that _thing_ continues to terrorize the planet."

"You misunderstand my meaning, Tai. Please take a seat and allow me to finish."

Tai took several deep breaths and sat down as instructed, allowing Ozpin to finish "I cannot allow you to go on such a mission, alone. I know of some people who are more than equipped than anyone to take on such creatures." Professor Ozpin turned to his computer and started hitting keys, then turning back to Tai like he was waiting on something. "How are your parents doing? I suspect they've been busy." Ozpin questioned before taking a sip from his mug. "They have been pretty busy. They don't care for fighting the Pandoran creatures. They say those things are vicious, like, worse than Grimm. But I bet you knew that already."

"Well, when you have people who are from the planet teaching students on the behavioral habits of the Pandoran creatures."

The two continued to chat until the elevator dung and opened, revealing Axton and Salvador, both wearing grey sleeveless shirts and basketball shirts and covered in sweat. Axton wiped his face off with a small towel and exclaimed "You called us Ozpin?" Ozpin nodded and replied "I did. I have a job for you and Mr. Salvador. Tai, these are two of my Pandoran instructors, Mr. Axton and Mr. Salvador. They will help you with your mission." Axton and Salvador looked at the black clad individual, and Tai looked at the two strange looking individuals before him. The guy with metal in his forehead and the short guy that looked like steroids were his main source of food.

Axton was the first to break the awkward silence and introduced "Axton, I teach Small Units Tactics." Salvador introduced "I'm Salvador! I teach Pandoran Bandits, although it's more of a cautionary class." Tai shrugged and introduced "Tai Blackthorne, aspiring huntsman." Axton nodded and questioned "So what is the mission?"

"Hunting down a Pandoran creature. Not really sure what it is since the vids didn't cover it."

"Well, what did it look like?"

"Huge, snake worm thing with tentacles."

Salvador and Axton exchanged looks and exclaimed at the same time "Thresher." Tai shook his head and replied "This things wasn't like any thresher in the vids. It was massive and had black skin and white plates. It was like a Grimm thresher." Axton hung his head back and groaned "Ugh! I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with any Pandoran Grimm. Oh well, any idea where it is?"

"Um… not really. I know where we encountered it the first time, but other than that I've got nothing."

"Hmm… Alright, looks like we'll need someone to track the Grimm Thresher. Sal, you get Hammerlock, he'll love to go track something again."

Salvador nodded and went to the elevator as Axton turned to Tai and exclaimed "Alright kid, you're coming with us since you're the only lead we have on this." Tai nodded and exclaimed "This thing also tore my team apart. This is about revenge."

"Revenge, I can respect that. Just let us shower and gather the team and we'll head out in *checks scroll for time* about an hour."

"The sooner the better."

Professor Ozpin spoke up and announced "I'll have an airship arranged to take you where you need to go. Good luck on your mission." Axton waved as Tai replied "Thank you sir." The two went to the elevator with Salvador and rode it to the school, Tai groaning "Dust, it smells like ass in here." Axton chuckled "That's what happens when you get called in when you're in the gym." Salvador laughed "You think we smell bad now? Wait until we get to the thresher."

"Oh fuck, just imagine how bad a _Grimm_ thresher stinks."

They reached their intended floor and walked out, Salvador exclaiming "I'll go get Hammerlock and then get a shower. I suggest we call someone like Krieg or Torgue to help us out. You can never have too much firepower." Axton nodded and agreed "You've got a point there Sal. Meet up at the airship dock and we'll head out." Salvador went one way while Axton and Tai went another, Tai following Axton since he really didn't know where else to go." Axton noticed that Tai was still behind him and exclaimed "So, welcome to Beacon. Good facilities, good teachers… place got a little weird since we got here, even weirder when the Pandoran creatures showed up."

Tai nodded and questioned "Is the cute blue haired woman from the vids here? Maya?"

"Yeah, she teaches Pandoran Elements and Applications here at Beacon."

"Alright, I bet that's a nice class to go to."

"Keep it in your pants kid, she's taken."

Tai chuckled "I wasn't going to try anything, just pointing out a fact." Axton rolled his eyes and replied "Wait until you _really_ get to know her." They entered the dormitory, Axton acting as a tour guide "These are the dorms. Usually the students stay here with their teams, but some of the instructors stay here as well." Tai looked to Axton and questioned "Do _you_ live here?"

"Mostly."

Axton pulled out his scroll and unlocked his door, walking in and gathering his clothing. "You can chill here for a minute while I shower." Axton exclaimed as he entered the bathroom. Tai took the moment to look around the room thinking that it was a little empty. There was a single bed on the right wall with a small dresser at the foot of the bed and a desk with a computer on it under the window that sat dead center of the back wall. The left wall had the bed and the dresser, but it looked like it hadn't been used for a while.

Tai went to the left dresser and dragged his finger across the top, finding a fine layer of dust on it. Tai was going to investigate the room a little more when he heard the door open, seeing a white haired woman walk in. The woman looked a bit older, maybe a bit older than Axton and was wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this was Axton's room." The woman apologized. Tai answered "It is. He's helping me on a mission and wanted to shower first."

"Oh, okay then."

"So, who are you?"

"Blanche Niege, I'm Axton's girlfriend. We were _supposed_ to go out on a date today, but it seems he has other plans."

Blanche took a seat at Axton's desk and crossed her legs, questioning "So what is the mission you are taking my boyfriend on?" Tai leaned against the dusty dresser and responded "Just hunting a Grimm Pandoran creature. Fairly simple and straight forward. May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

"What's with this other bed? It doesn't seem like anyone has used it in… ever."

"That was Zer0's bed, but he lives off campus now."

"Zer0? The dude's name was Zer0? What did he do to get to move out?"

"He's getting married to his pregnant fiancé."

Tai was about to say something when the bathroom door opened and Axton walked out wearing a brown button up shirt and green cargo pants. He tossed them into his hamper and looked at the new occupant with a smile, cheering "Blanche! Baby!" Blanche stood up with a smile and welcomed Axton with a hug and a quick kiss. The two kept their foreheads together as Axton sighed "I'm gonna have to cancel our plans for today." Blanche sighed "I know, your friend here told me."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know you will, and I have just the thing."

Tai cleared his throat and questioned "Should I step outside for a minute?" Axton chuckled and apologized "Sorry Tai, we'll head out." Axton turned back to Blanche and whispered "And I'll talk to you later about our future plans." Tai rolled his eyes and walked out of the room when the two started to kiss again. It was a minute later Axton walked out clipping a harness on, Tai questioning "Was that enough time for a quickie?"

Axton rolled his eyes and replied "Let's go." The two started walking when Tai asked "So, how long you and Blanche been together?"

"A couple months, and they have been great."

"So you aren't too old for sex yet?"

Tai laughed as Axton made a mocking laugh and answered "You little shit, no I'm not too old and we aren't even having sex yet." Tai looked at him with a raised eyebrow and questioned with a smile "You're kidding me?"

"Nope. Last relationship failed, miserably, and I want this one to work out. So we're taking it slow."

"Alright, good for you man. Never too old to find love."

"Bite me."

"I'm pretty sure that's Blanche's job."

Axton punched Tai's arm as the exited the main building and approached the airship where Tai spotted Salvador sporting a dirty orange t-shirt and jeans with cowboy boots. There were two more individuals that Tai didn't recognize, a man with a robotic arm and leg wearing an outfit that made him look like he was on a safari, and the other was massive in all senses of the word. He towered over everyone by two feet and looked like he did nothing but lift weights all day while listening to hardcore rock. The two approached the group, Axton introducing "Sup guys, this is Tai Blackthorne. This is his mission we're going on, we're just here to help."

The safari guy saluted with his metal hand and introduced "Greetings Mr. Blackthorne! I am Sir Hammerlock! I will be tracking the monstrosity that hurt your friends!" The big guy started to air guitar and introduced "WEEEEMEDELEYMEDELYWOWOWOWOOOOOW! I'M MISTER TORGUE! FOUNDER OF THE MOTHER F**KING TORGUE CORPORATION! I'M HERE TO BLOW THE F**ING THAT HURT YOUR FRIENDS AND MURDER THE S**T OUT OF IT!" Tai smiled uncomfortably, leaning towards Axton and whispering "Hos is he doing that with his voice?"

"WELL, THAT'S A FUNYN STORY! YOU SEE, MY SHARE HOLDERS DIDN'T LIKE MY LANGUAGE, SO THEY INSTALLED A SENSOR IN MY VOICE BOX SO I CAN'T SAY THINGS LIKE (Long drawn out beeping). WHICH IS LIKE HALF MY F**KING VOCABULARY! ITS GODDAMN BULLS**T!"

Tai nodded again and sighed "Well, let's get going. The sooner that thing is dead, the better." Everyone nodded and boarded the airship, Tai telling the pilot where the first place they ran into the beast was at. Tai sat down with everyone else, who was readying their weapons like they were prepping for war. Tai questioned "Anyone got a sword I can borrow? I've just got Saint and Sinner." Salvador pulled out his shield and slid a hidden sword out from the top of the shield.

"Why do you have a sword hidden in your shield?" Tai questioned as he took the steel longsword from Salvador. "Because fuck you, that's why." Salvador responded as he continued checking his weapons. Tai shrugged as he undid his coat and slid the blade into the sheath on his left. Hammerlock questioned "Tai, why do you have a sheath, but no blade?"

"Because I used to have a sword, but I lost it fighting this thing. It had me by my arm since I was a distraction while my team got out of there, and when I couldn't out of the hold I took my own arm off."

Torgue complimented "THAT'S METAL AS F**K!"

"Thank You Mister Torgue. So what's your stories? How did you guys end up here?"

The two gave their stories of how they arrived on Pandora, Torgue talking about the Grimm Varkid while Hammerlock talked of the White Fang attack on Vale. Tai listened intently, asking questions about Pandora and its creatures. After a few hours of flying, the pilot announced "We're nearing the LZ, prepare to drop." Everyone prepared to jump as the sides opened, cold wind howling through the cracks as flecks of snow stung their faces. Tai grumbled "Dust, I hate Atlas."

Tai was the first to jump, Axton and Salvador followed with Torgue and Hammerlock bringing up the rear. The snow crunched under their feet as the wind blew mercilessly, Tai popping up the collar on his coat. Their surroundings were very bare, trees sparsely populating the tundra with large mountains in the background. The sky was a solemn gray, almost instantly turning the feeling of the surroundings grim and depressing. Axton sighed, watching his breath float away, and groaned "Jeez, if I wanted to look at this, I could've just stayed on Pandora."

Tai, ignoring Axton's comments, announced "This way. This was where we met that monster." Tai started walking, determined to end the fight that started a year ago. Everyone followed, keeping their eyes peeled for any thresher activity so they wouldn't get ambushed. They walked for a bit, reaching a large mountain, cold gray rock greeting them with harsher winds, and a large cave that was nearly 30ft across. Tai reached into his coat and pulled his plague doctor mask out, stating "This is where we were sent to deal with the creature giving a local city some trouble."

Axton noticed that Tai's fists were clenched and shaking, Tai was getting ready to burst and everyone knew it. "You good man?" Axton questioned as he walked up next to him.

"I'm ready to end this. This things has taken so much away from me, and know I'm going to take everything away from it."

"Fair enough, let's get moving."

The group began walking, Axton, Salvador and Torgue turning on flashlights to give them some light in the dark tunnels. They walked down, taking every twist and turn until they finally reached the bottom, the tunnel opening into a massive citadel. It was enormous, probably able to fit the main building of Beacon inside with room to spare with large Eridium veins decorating the walls, giving them a source of light. Tai reached into his coat and pulled out two semi-auto pistols, a large black .50 cal that had "Sinner" written on the barrel in silver, and a small silver .357 that had "Saint" written on the barrel in black. Sir Hammerlock gasped "Good lord! The size of this thresher must be enormous! I can only think of one thresher that ever got to this size."

There was a low rumbling, small rocks falling from the ceiling as Salvador and Axton groaned in unison "Terramorphous." From the back of the citadel, the rocks started to crack and the target beast rose from the ground, skin that was usually a light brown was now pitch black and white eyes were bloody red. White plates covered its back and head with the red markings of Grimm, clear that Terramorphous had turned like many other Pandoran creatures. Grimm-morphous looked down on the group, then the beast's mouth started to split open four ways, like a twisted evil plant.

Grimm-morphous had the same cry as Terramorphous, but there was a high pitched under tone to it that caused everyone flinch. Tai, seeming unaffected by the roar, raised his weapons and began to charge and unload bullets into the monstrosity. Everyone shook off their shock and began to shoot at the massive Grimm beast. Axton threw out his turrets, the automated weapons quickly locking onto the monster and unloading rockets. Hammerlock had taken a kneeling position and pulled out his Elephant Gun, aiming for Grimm-morphous's eyes to attempt to blind the creature.

Salvador threw out his digi-storage disk, materializing his Atlesian Paladin and getting it ready to take on the monster. Torgue pulled out a new weapon, it was a Torgue spin rifle with a cover over the top of the gun, the grey of the entire weapon popped with the blood spatter red on the barrel and cover. He pulled the trigger and the weapon began to slowly fire and the shots going wild, but then the weapon began to speed up and send rounds everywhere. Grimm-morphous took the brunt of every attack and flinched a bit, but turned back and raised its front tentacles. The tentacles slammed on the ground and sent two large shock lines directed at the Vault Hunters.

Tai quickly jumped out of the way, already knowing the beast's attacks and moves, while the others scrambled to get out of the way. Salvador used his Paladin's boosters to quickly jump out of the way, but the others weren't so lucky. Axton and his turrets were thrown aside while Hammerlock and Torgue were thrown back to the tunnel. Salvador slid to a stop, but then began unloading every weapon in the mech suit into Grimm-morphous, causing the Grimm to flinch again. The Grimm retreated underground, everyone looking around for where it might come up next.

Grimm-morphous shot out of the ground underneath Salvador, sending him and his Paladin into the air. The Grimm grabbed the Paladin midair and brought it down to the ground, hard enough to cause cracks in the ground. Grimm-morphous was about to do it again, but luckily for Salvador, Hammerlock had gotten up and put a round into one of its eyes. The Grimm howled in pain before slamming its front tentacles on the ground, more spawning around the entire room. There were two laser tentacles by Grimm-morphous, 5 fire tentacles spread around the outside and 3 boulder tentacles in the center.

Axton immediately started working on the fire tentacles while Torgue swapped to his Nukem, incinerating the rock tentacles with a single rocket. Salvador abandoned his Paladin and started unloading with his Shredifier assault rifle and Slagga submachine gun, trying to draw attention from the laser turrets. Tai showed zero interest in the tentacles and went straight for Grimm-morphous, still unloading rounds from his pistols until he reached the beast itself. He met the beast and jumped, swapping his pistols for the blade he borrowed from Salvador, and drove his blade into the Grimm's side. Hammerlock saw what Tai was doing and started shooting the fire tentacles so they wouldn't hinder the future huntsman's path for revenge.

Torgue decided to help out a bit and threw a Bonus Package grenade, the grenade exploding into 10 more grenades and then those exploded into even more grenades. Grimm-morphous screeched in pain as everyone shot his tentacles and unloaded rounds into him, the Grimm becoming enraged. Grimm-morphous started slamming his tentacles on the ground again, sending shockwave after shockwave towards the Vault Hunters while Tai continued his climb. The Vault Hunters were thrown about by the waves when Tai finally reached Grimm-morphous' face, handing just in front of his eyes and barking "Hey fucker! Remember me?" Tai reared back his metal hand and drove it into the eye, causing the Grimm to squeal in pain.

Grimm-morphous reached up and grabbed Tai, accepting the pain of losing an eye, and threw the huntsman across the room. Tai landed on his hands and feet, drag marks going for 20 feet while Tai still maintained a look of pure murder. Tai snarled "This is over you tentacle freak." Tai stood up and let out a blood curdling war cry as his dark purple aura became visible and began to take a physical form. Four blood red tentacles materialized behind him, making Tai look a bit more evil than he already looked.

Tai shot forward, slicing any tentacles Grimm-morphous would summon into pieces, and collided with the massive Grimm. Tai's tentacles stabbed and slashed as he made his way up the Grimm, Grimm-morphous not having any of it. The Grimm grabbed Tai and threw him into the air, Tai coming down right as Grimm-morphous opened his four pronged mouth, revealing thousands of teeth. Everyone tried to throw the Grimm off by unloading everything they had, but it was useless as Tai flew into the Grimm's teeth trap. The Grimm lowered its head, remaining eyes deciding which target to go for next when it started to cough.

The Grimm brought its tentacles to its throat as it started to cough and hack like it had something stuck in its throat. The Grimm brought its head up and let out a pain filled screech as something began to tear out of its throat, blood spewing everywhere. Tai's tentacles began to rip out of the throat, Tai eventually emerging as the Grimm collapsed to the ground with a thunderous slam. Tai stood there, covered in the Grimm's blood, panting as his tentacles dissipated into the air. Axton stepped up and questioned "Tai? You good bro?"

Everyone looked at Tai as his shoulders began to shake and he started to laugh, like crazy person laughing. Tai dropped to his knees and looked up at the ceiling, everyone seeing tears roll down his face as he continued to laugh. "It's done." He laughed/cried "It's finally done." Everyone let Tai have his moment until the corpse began to gurgle and shift, Tai immediately pulling his pistols back out to unload into the Grimm. Torgue cheered "RELAX TAI! IT'S TIME FOR A MOTHER F**KING LOOTSPLOSION!"

The back of the Grimm began to bubble and grow until it exploded, the Grimm corpse vanishing as guns, shields, money and Eridium bars landed on the ground. Tai covered his head while everyone else cheered and held out their arms, Axton claiming "This is the best! The Absolute fucking best!" Once the loot rain ended, the Pandorans began picking through the loot while Tai looked around, extremely confused about what happened. "So, this thing had all this stuff _inside_ it? What the fuck!?" Tai blurted, looking at all the loot on the ground. Axton pushed a few guns out of the way and grabbed a small camera like the one on his shoulder, except this one was gold and black, Axton cheering "LEGENDARY SOLDIER CLASS MOD!"

Tai shrugged and looked around, trying to find something that, at least, looked good. He saw one device that was about the size of a softball, but it was flat and resembled a life preserver with glass in the center. He picked it up and questioned "Um, what is this?" Salvador groaned "No fair! He found the Neogenator!"

"The… what?"

"Neogenator. It's an Ashin shield that give ridiculous health and damage reduction bonuses!"

"Okay… so how does it work?"

"Just clip it to your belt and it makes a kinetic barrier around you. Lucky for you it's a legendary quality."

Tai shrugged and clipped the shield to his belt, almost immediately seeing a shimmer of light envelop his body and then vanish from sight. "Okay, that is pretty awesome. What about this gun?" Tai questioned as he picked up a white and red pistol. Axton scoffed "Come on man, at least pick up a purple quality weapon, not a white. Have some taste."

"What?"

"Weapon qualities man. White, Green, Blue, Purple and Orange. Here, let me show you a quality Maliwan pistol."

Axton scoured the ground until he found a pistol he was looking for, taking the dull pistol and replacing it with a pistol that shined white, dark blue and orange. "THAT is a quality weapon." Axton exclaimed as he tossed the white pistol aside. Tai looked at the weapon and questioned "Maliwan?"

"Yeah, they make elemental pistols, SMGs, snipers and rocket launchers. You've got a fire pistol."

"_Fire _pistol? Like, it _shoots_ fire?"

Axton looked at the others with confused looks, but then realized "Oh yeah! You guys don't have guns that do that. Yeah, it shoots fire." Tai nodded with a large smile as he stuck the pistol into his belt, looking around for more stuff he could walk away with. He stumbled across a block of Eridium, questioning "Is this refined eridium?" Hammerlock answered "Yes it is. I assume that eridium has a large price on it since the only places one may obtain it are deep in the monster infested wilds."

"So… can you do stuff with it? Like make weapons and stuff?"

"I… I'm not quite sure. Gentleman? Any ideas?"

All of the other Pandorans shrugged while Tai started gathering up blocks of eridium, probably planning to do something with the eridium. After an hour of looting and gathering, Axton contacted the airship to pick them up at the predetermined point. After the long flight, the group went to Beacon and headed to the infirmary to ensure that none of them had any lasting damage. Everyone sat on the ends of the beds while Nurse Milos went around and checked everyone, Axton taking note that Tai hadn't taken his eyes off of her since they walked in. Axton whistled at Tai, exclaiming "Eyes up Tai. You don't want that."

Tai chuckled "Can't help it. I like her hair."

"Her hair?"

"Yeah, I like the purple. Make her look royal."

"Whatever works for you."

Ver-Mil checked everyone but Tai and Axton, the three leaving to do whatever they needed to do. Ver-Mil checked Axton, ensuring that he was fine when Axton whispered "Watch this one. He's had his eyes on you nonstop." Ver-Mil jotted down a few notes on her clipboard, replying "I'm well aware that Mr. Blackthorne has been watching me. It's flattering, and you should be worried about yourself!" She pointed her pen at Axton and scolded "If you put any more stress on that arm you are going to break it all over again! I see you've been continuing to work out, against my orders, and if you keep doing it then I will have to reset your arm."

"Ow, don't want that."

"Exactly, now take some time off to let it properly heal. Other than that you are free to go."

Axton hopped off the bed and left as Ver-Mil approached Tai while looking at her clipboard. Ver-Mil stated "Let's see… you have yet to perform your yearly physical." Tai leaned forward and suggested "You just want to see me without my shirt." Ver-Mil chuckled and replied "As adorable as you are, no. It is merely professional. I'll schedule in for some time next week."

"It's a date."

Ver-Mil chuckled again as she rolled her eyes and set down her clipboard, starting her exam to see if he had any broken bones. So far, there were no injuries until she started to check the top of his head, finding an old injury that was listed in her notes. She dropped her hands and sighed, Tai questioning "Is there something wrong?" Ver-Mil sat down and responded "Your older injury with your ears. It saddens me that someone would do that, merely because you are a wolf Faunus."

"Yeah, it does suck, but I've moved on."

"What did happen to the Anti-Faunus group?"

"Well, after I had my incident, my parents kinda wiped them out."

Ver-Mil nodded when she heard Professor Ozpin question "How is everyone doing?" Ver-Mil immediately stood up and replied "Excellent sit. Just going over some prior medical records. So far, everyone is fine other than a few bumps and bruises."

"Excellent. May I have a few minutes with Mr. Blackthorne?"

"Of course sir."

Ver-Mil picked up her clipboard and walked away, leaving Professor Ozpin with Tai. "How are you feeling?" Ozpin questioned as he sat in the chair. Tai shrugged and replied "Tired, if anything. Relieved that Grimm Terramorphous is gone."

"I'm assuming that was what the original creature was named?"

"Yes sir. So, about my transfer?"

Professor Ozpin reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, handing it to Tai and responding "Approved. Your scroll has your room number and is coded to the lock." Tai had a wide smile on his face as he replied "Thank you for this opportunity sir."

"Of course. You may or may not be assigned to a team later in the year, but we'll see what happens with that. For now you may go to your room and relax if Nurse Milos is done with you."

Tai hopped off the bed and headed out while Professor Ozpin had a word with Nurse Milos, heading to the dorms to see what his new room looked like. He had some clothing and stuff that would last him until his parents sent over the rest of his stuff, so that would do. He walked up to his door and thought _"Isn't this Axton's room? Am I rooming with Axton?"_ Tai used his scroll to unlock the door and opened it, seeing his new roommate and his girlfriend having some fun. Axton was sitting on the edge of his bed with Blanche straddling him and they were connected at the face.

Tai stood there for a second, contemplating whether he should leave or announce his presence, until he saw Axton start to lift Blanche's shirt up. Tai quickly cleared his throat, Axton freezing immediately and the two turning to look at him. "Can I help you with something Tai?" Axton questioned, irritation easily detectable in his voice. Tai held up his scroll and greeted "Hey there… roommate."

"No… no!"

Blanche got off of Axton's lap as he ran to his scroll, opening it and seeing a message. He opened it and read pieces aloud "Axton…. So many transfers… rooming restrictions… new roommate!" Axton leaned his head back and groaned audibly "This fucking blows!" Blanche got up and exclaimed "Well, it looks like you have some business to take care of. Maybe another time." She gave Axton a quick kiss on the lips and left, leaving Axton to give Tai an angry glare. Tai smiled and questioned "So what are the rules of the room?"

"You are a little shit. I was having a great time and living the good life. Finally got rid of my roommate and now I get another one."

"Isn't your other roommate having a kid?

"That's not the point."

Axton collapsed face down on his bed and groaned "I was just about to get to second base." Tai patted Axton's back, sighing "Oh Axton, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Fuck you."

**A/N: **There we have it! Another character added to the VoV family! You guys/ girls know the drill, PM or review with any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter. Guess what? 50 POINT QUESTION!

What is the name of the rifle Torgue was using during the Grimm-morphous fight?

Until next time!

-Chief


	58. Chapter 57: Follow Me 3

**A/N:** So, good to see everyone enjoying the new chapter and the new character. So you know what? Let's have more OC time! A chapter dedicated to those OCs.

Chapter 57: Follow Me 3

Tai Blackthorne walked the halls of Beacon, enjoying his new school as opposed to the hospital he spent the year at for physical therapy. He chose not to wear his mask, since people generally avoided him when he wore it. The school was calm for a Saturday, but then again, the students were probably trying to get as much sleep as possible. Axton was still unhappy about Tai moving in, especially when Tai got the rest of his stuff, including his mask making materials. He made masks for, not really a living, but to have some spare Lien in his pocket, and the work drove Axton mad.

Tai decided to give his instructor a break and take a walk, explore the school a bit more. He walked, passing by a female couple locked together at the lips, one looking like they belonged at a punk rock concert and the other on her way to Grandma's house with a basket. Tai made a quick whistle to get them to stop as they walked by, the rocker exclaiming "Nice butt there cutie!" Red Riding Hood punched her arm and scolded "Gaige! Behave!" Tai spun around and replied "Thanks for the compliment."

Gaige grimaced and groaned "Dude looks like a lady! I got punked!" Tai spun back around, laughing as he heard the couple start to have a small spat. He continued his walk, eventually running into Professor Ozpin, who seemed to have been doing the same thing that Tai was doing. "Good morning Mr. Blackthorne. How are you feeling this morning?" Professor Ozpin greeted. Tai nodded and replied "I am doing quite well."

"Even after your mission?"

"I feel fine, sir."

"Of course you do. I would like you to undergo a small psychiatric evaluation, just to ensure that you are mentally fit to continue."

Tai sighed since he knew that Professor Ozpin was right, he really should go through a psych eval. Tai sighed "Very well sir. Where can I find someone to perform this evaluation?" Ozpin smiled and replied "The same person who performed your physical evaluation."

"Nurse Milos? She's a shrink too?"

"I'm not sure that's the right term, but yes, Nurse Milos will be the one to perform your psychiatric evaluation."

Tai shrugged and replied "Alright, should I make my way there now?" Ozpin looked at his watch and replied "I believe she'll be done with her session by the time you get there." Tai nodded and turned around, making his way towards the infirmary/ therapist office was, wondering why a woman would be both a nurse and a shrink. The walk was pretty quick, Tai walking in to see the front desk being manned by a tall, skinny blonde woman who was playing the knife game with herself. Tai approached the desk, the woman taking no note of his presence, more involved in her game.

Tai was about to clear his throat when the woman exclaimed "I see you, and if I lose a finger because you chose to distract me…" The woman drove the knife into the desk and looked up at him with icy blue eyes and finished "this knife will end up in your gut. We clear?" Tai looked at the knife and then back to the woman, replying "Crystal. I'm here for a psychiatric evaluation from Nurse Milos."

"I'm aware. Professor Ozpin set up the appointment a few days ago, Take a seat and the nurse will be with you."

The woman pulled the knife from the desk and proceeded to start playing her game again as Tai took a seat in the waiting room. He was waiting for a few minutes when Nurse Milos walked out of the back with a blonde girl wearing an old Atlas military uniform. "We've made some excellent progress, Ms. Richelle. Same time next week?" Nurse Milos exclaimed as she brought her clipboard to her chest. Edwina nodded and replied "Of course." Edwina lifted her sleeve and looked at her watch, waiting a few seconds before walking way.

Nurse Milos turned and exclaimed "Mr. Blackthorne? Are you ready?" Tai stood up and replied "As I'll ever be."

"Excellent! Just follow me to the back."

Nurse Milos turned and walked to the back with Tai following her until they reached the back, where there was a large arm chair and the stereotypical chair Tai could lay down on. Nurse Milos sat in the arm chair while Tai sat on the edge of the patient's chair. Nurse Milos flipped a few pages up and jotted down a few notes, asking "So we may do this one of two ways." She set her clipboard on her lap and continued "We may sit and talk for an hour, or you can allow me to touch your mind to see how you truly feel." Tai raised an eyebrow and repeated "Touch my mind?"

"Yes. I would enter your mind and see what you see and feel how you feel, ranging from memories to thoughts."

"That sounds… strange."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go with the mind touch."

Nurse Milos stood up and sat next to Tai, placing her palms on the side of his head and exclaiming "Relax yourself, think calming thoughts and take several deep breaths." Tai did as Nurse Milos told him, relaxing and taking several deep breaths, then he felt strange… like he was slowly developing a headache. Nurse Milos began to see all of Tai's memories, the happy ones of him and his family and the awful ones of the Anti-Faunus groups that terrorized the species. She saw the memory of his team begin harmed and torn apart by the Grimm thresher and felt the fear and the guilt Tai felt. She saw the therapy Tai went through to get his metal arm, feeling the rage and anger against the monster.

Then she saw Tai tear open the Grimm thresher's throat and felt the joy and relief that the monster was finally dead. Ver-Mil couldn't see any lasting damage other than the usual she saw in all other students. Then she started to see Tai's current thoughts, and it was… unusual to her. It was her and Tai, and they were out on a date, like a fancy dinner date. It was strange to see someone think of her in such a way, to see her like she was human.

Then it took another unexpected turn, and the two were in his room kissing… and then laying down on the bed. Tai removed the jacket he was wearing and then started to remove her dress, which was the point Ver-Mill stopped touching Tai's mind. Tai must've known that she had seen what he was thinking about, since he was red in the face and immediately looked away. There was an awkward silence between the two, Ver-Mil brushing some of her hair behind her ear as Tai muttered "I'm… guessing you saw that." Ver-Mil replied awkwardly "Um… yes… I did."

"Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to keep me calm."

Ver-Mil shifted a bit and questioned "So… you wish to start a relationship with me?" Tai looked at Ver-Mil with a surprised look, replying "I'm sorry, what?"

"From your thoughts it appeared that you wanted to begin a relationship with me, eventually leading to sexual experience."

Tai felt weird that he was discussing his fantasy with the woman that he was fantasizing about, and talking about pursuing a relationship with her. Tai chuckled nervously "Um, no offense to you, although I think you might find offense, but there is a bit of an age difference between us." Ver-Mil tilted her head to the side in confusion, wondering what he meant by age difference, but then it dawned on her. "Oh! You refer to my physical age! I can alter that to whatever age you wish." Ver-Mil exclaimed. Tai raised an eyebrow and questioned "Alter… what?"

"How old are you Tai? 18? 19?"

"19."

Ver-Mil closed her eyes and started to focus, Tai noticing that her physical appearance started alter. Her entire appearance started to look… young, for a lack of better words. She still looked exactly the same, but she was a bit shorter and looked more vibrant looking. She tossed some of her purple hair behind her head and questioned "Is this more to your preference?" Tai was in shock, flabbergasted even, that the school nurse basically made herself younger, right in front of him.

Tai was at a loss for words as he opened his mouth and nothing came out. He was eventually able to question "How… how were you able to… _do _that?" Ver-Mil stood up and called "F0ur! Could you please lock the door?" The blonde from the front desk got up and locked the door, responding "Okay!" Ver-Mil turned to face Tai and admitted "I'm… not _exactly_ human. I'm an alien." Tai shrugged and replied "Well, so are the Vault Hunters but that hasn't stopped them from dating."

"No, I mean… well, it appears that I must show you."

Ver-Mil closed her eyes and her form began to glow and change shape, returning her to her true form. Tai jumped to his feet, seeing a dull grey and purple version of the Eridian that had turned Remnant into a near constant warzone. Ver-Mil held up her hands and exclaimed "Please, remain calm. I am not the Eridian everyone fears… he is my brother." Tai relaxed and replied "Your brother?"

"Yes, but he does not share the same feelings as I do for humanity."

Tai nodded with a bit of a slack jaw and questioned "So… why does an Eridian want a relationship with a Faunus?" Ver-Mil look to the side while she wrung her hands, replying "Well… seeing what you thought of me, the human me, was very… intriguing. I've never had someone think of me in such a way and I would like to… experience that feeling."

"So, you want to date… because you've never been on a date?"

"That is a very simple way to put it, but yes."

Tai scratched the back of his head, trying to wrap his mind around everything that he had just experienced. He looked up at the Eridian nurse/ therapist, who smiled but appeared nervous at the same time. Tai shrugged and questioned "Do you want to go on a date?" The Eridian's face lit up as she replied "Really? Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, I don't really see any harm, and you want to experience dating."

"Oh! How joyous! I should maintain a human appearance though, just so no one panics upon seeing me."

Her form began to glow once again as she returned to her 19 year old form, but something was a little off about her. Tai's eyes were fixated on the change she made to her body, her chest had gotten… fuller, about the same size as Professor Goodwitch's. Tai opened his mouth to say something, but once again, words were lost to him. Ver-Mil giggled and exclaimed "I saw your personal preference on a woman's body and altered my own as such. Is this pleasing to you?" Tai simply nodded his head, causing Ver-Mil to giggle again and blush as she replied "I see that it is. Well, you have the number to my office, so call me and let me know when you believe an opportune time for a date will be."

Tai finally focused and replied "Sure! Of course! Um, it will probably be a nice dinner so…" Ver-Mil questioned "Wil it go along the same lines as your fantasy?"

"Um, probably not. Things like… that… are usually reserved for later in the relationship."

"Very well. I will enjoy what you have in store for us. I will inform Ozpin that you are mentally fit to continue your work as a Huntsman."

Tai took a deep breath and sighed, happy that he could continue his work as a Huntsman, as well as being able to find a date already. Tai smiled and chuckled "Well, this has certainly been an experience. I will definitely call you about our date." Ver-Mil's smiled widened a bit as she replied "I look forward to it. You are free to leave now." Tai gave Ver-Mil a quick hug and replied "See you later." Ver-Mil giggled again, responding "Until we meet again."

Tai headed out of the infirmary, unlocking the door and heading back into the school with a smile on his face.

O00000O00000O

Arthur laid in his bed, taking a deep breath and sighing and he forced himself to wake up. He grabbed the digital clock from his night stand, seeing that his clock read 9:45. He rolled onto his stomach and groaned "Gotta get up… I gotta get up." He finally forced himself to sit up, running his fingers through his messed up white hair, and turning to sit on the edge of his bed. Arthur took a deep breath and finally stood up, grabbing a shirt from his dresser and heading to his work bench.

On it was the head of a robot that had tried to kill him a few years back, and was part of the reason for his retinal prosthesis. It had a large half-conical frill over the back of its head, a single large red optic in the center, and a V-shaped chin underneath. While the material was _colored _like bronze, its melting point and rate of energy conductivity were inconcurrent with anything else on Remnant's periodic table, which strangely enough was exactly the same as the ones the Vault Hunters were used to. The piece of hardware before him was dead, and when it was active, it wasn't exactly sapient in the same way that penny was.

Looking down at it, crimson eyes locking with red optic, his mind momentarily flashed back to the time he had almost lost his life. When dark _storm clouds _of all things began to coalesce within his lab, before there was a sudden electrical storm, and a whole _army _of these things and others suddenly appeared from beyond the ether.

"Alright... you annoying little Goblin..." Arthur said as he flipped the head over, fishing around the neck joint for a set of suitable wires. "Let's see if I can get anything _new _out of you," he said as he began pulling up different kinds of batteries and Dust-based power cells to the robot head, alongside a computer terminal. After trying out various combinations, the faunus slumped in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. "Still no good... Maybe I need a more _exotic _energy source? Like what the Eridians use?" he pondered before looking behind him.

"Good morning!" Penny cheered, clearly excited for the day. "Morning Penny." Arthur greeted with a yawn, still not fully awake.

"What will we be doing today?"

"I was going to experiment with one of the machines that tried to kill me a few years back. Why? Did you have something planned?"

"No. I was just going to ask if I could go out and explore Beacon on my own."

Arthur shrugged and replied "Sure. You don't have to ask me to go out and explore. You're a big girl and can take care of yourself." Penny threw her hands in the air and cheered "Sensational! I promise that I will be safe!" She turned and sipped towards the door, leaving Arthur to his experiments. Arthur shrugged and grabbed the battery he had found, thinking _"Well, I'll have to rule with Murphy's Law on that one."_

As Penny walked out of the room, Arthur walked over to one of his shelves before pulling a metal box with a large biohazard symbol on the front. Setting it on his desk and opening it up once he'd put on a set of thick gloves, he pulled out a large ingot of Eridium which border patrols from Atlas had sent him a week earlier after it had been found in the stomach of a large Skag that was arcing electricity like a live wire.

"Mission Log..." Arthur said as he activated the auto-dictating recorder, while pulling a fire extinguisher to his side. "While all previous attempts to completely reactive potential temporal invader remains have been met with mixed results, I have reason to believe that the more-exotic Pandoran energy source, Eridium, might yield greater results than any previous Dust-based attempts," he said as he began to set the Eridium ingot into a casing, turning the block of alien metal into the core of a battery. "The time is currently... 11:30. As usual, no combinations of Dust-type batteries have yielded any tangible results," he said as he twisted a set of wires into the base of the robot's neck. "I will now attempt to jump-start potential temporal invader's head in order to cull more data."

The Eridium batter thrumming with power, the military-grade wires sparked as energy was exchanged between it and the robotic head. The red optic in the front lit up, the head jiggling slightly as the eye focused like a camera lens, almost immediately honing in on Arthur. While strings of binary and other strings of code began to pour down the screen, arcs of electricity began to fly off the robot head before the anode and cathode to the battery combusted, the faunus leaping away from the live wires before he head went dead once again.

"It seems my hypothesis regarding the potential use of alien power sources to reactivate aforementioned object did in fact have some merit," he said as he began to extinguish the small fires the live wires had caused. "However, either the Eridium power source is incompatible with _this _variety of alien technology, or there are built-in failsafes meant to prevent data mining beyond certain levels. Update on experiments will come later as my knowledge of Pandoran energy sources increased. Perhaps something... biological in nature," he hummed to himself as he shut off the auto-dictater. Pushing the head to the side, Arthur went over to his computer to see if any new information had been culled, strings of alien code that Atlas was already familiar with highlighted in green, while whatever _new _bands of data were colored red. "Hmmm..." he hummed as his Solid Eye lit up and synched with the computer, his Idea Engine whirring and his mind going into over-drive as he attempted to make sense of the data before him. "Hmmm... No. Still nothing of significance," he hummed as he leaned back in his chair. "Just a whole bunch of space-time coordinates that R&D is still fiddling with, and unexplained kill orders... What to do, what to do..." he hummed as he leaned back in his chair, only for his head to contact something soft. Looking up, he saw the wide smile and lilac eyes of his girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long.

R&D back home was _still _trying to quantify their meeting with math, in order to replicate the results for their own social lives.

"I have an idea on what we can do." Yang stated as she started to scratch at his wolf ears. Arthur smirked and questioned "How did you get in here?"

"You gave me a code to your door, remember?"

"Oh yeah, so what was your idea?

Yang lowered her head and whispered "You could show me your bed." Arthur's ears perked up at the suggestion, a good amount of blood starting to slide south, and exclaimed "I'd be glad to show you my bed." He stood up and took her hand, leading her through his maze of a room until they finally reached his queen sized bed. Arthur proclaimed "Well, this is-" Yang promptly cut him off as she threw her arms around him, slamming their lips together and taking the two to the bed.

Arthur started to slide back on his elbows until his head met his pillows, Yang crawling up with him so the two never broke contact. Yang lowered herself and wrapped her arms around Arthur, pulling him as close as he possibly could, Arthur doing exactly the same. Arthur then did something a little unexpected and flipped the situation, putting Yang on her back and Arthur taking control of the situation. Yang, almost instinctively, opened her legs and Arthur was up against her, Yang wrapping her legs around him. Arthur slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping his tongue around hers as they traded tastes.

It got heated to the point where Yang was starting to moan for more, her body growing hot from the contact. Arthur slid a hand down her side, plucking the elastic of her shorts as he slid a hand up the left leg and took a handful of her rear. Yang stopped kissing for a second to take a deep breath before pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Arthur broke the kiss this time and started working down her neck, Yang taking the chance to nibble on is wolf ears. Arthur continued to squeeze and caress her ass, commenting "How can you have such a perfect ass?"

Yang let go of his ear and responded "I don't know, but it's all yours. You can do whatever you want to it." He brought his hands to her waist, sitting up as he hooked his thumbs around the waist band and began sliding her shorts off. Yang lifted her legs so Arthur could completely remove her shorts and toss them aside, Arthur looking down at the tan underwear she was wearing. Yang opened up her arms, inviting him back into her embrace, which Arthur obviously accepted. They embraced and locked lips once again, arms wrapped around each other and hands exploring each other's bodies.

It was Yang's turn to remove a piece of Arthur's clothing, so she chose his shirt since she enjoyed seeing his toned body. She sat up and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and slowly drinking in the sight of his muscles. She finally removed his shirt completely and tossed it aside, dropping back down and running her hands up and down his body. Arthur did his usual move, he brought his hands behind his head and pulled his elbows up, stretching just how she liked it. Arthur stopped stretching and came back down, the two embracing each other once again, and it wouldn't be the last time.

Yang took control of the situation, rolling Arthur onto his back and sitting up with a smirk on her face. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt with crossed arms and pulled it off nice and slow for Arthur, revealing the matching tan bra as she tossed the shirt aside. Arthur wasted no time and slid his hands up her sides and grabbed her undergarment covered breasts, Yang taking a deep, pleased breath as he did. Yang grabbed his hands and pressed them closer to her, moaning "I love having your hands on me. So which is better? My chest? Or my rear?" Arthur smiled as he took his hands away from her chest and proceeded to grab both of her ass cheeks, responding "You already knew the answer to that question."

"Yeah, I just like the way you respond."

Arthur smiled as he started to squeeze and kneed her cheeks once more, Yang closing her eyes and smiled with a satisfied look on her face. Arthur took advantage of the moment of peace and delivered a quick slap to her rear, getting a quick surprised yelp from her. Yang looked down at Arthur with a sly look, questioning in a fake innocent voice "Have I been a _bad_ girl?" Arthur simply shrugged and replied "I don't think so. I just wanted to see how you felt about it."

"I kinda liked it, but let's focus a little bit more up here."

Yang grabbed her hands and brought them back up to her chest, Arthur squeezing and playing with her breasts. Yang leaned her head back and let out a long moan as Arthur squeezed and twisted her breasts, Arthur chuckling "Your breasts are nice too, but not as nice as your ass." Yang laughed, but kept quiet as Arthur continued to squeeze and play with her. She looked down at Arthur and questioned "Say Arthur, do you want some pictures of me for when I'm gone?" Arthur stopped playing with her and questioned "Pictures?"

"Yeah, pictures. That way you have something to… entertain yourself with while I'm gone."

Arthur replied with a red face, a noticeable tent forming in his pants, which Yang slowly rubbed against. "Um… sure." Yang got off of Arthur as he grabbed his scroll and questioned "So, how do you want to do this?" Yang sat down in the center of the bed, her legs at her sides as she leaned forward, arms pushing her breasts together with her hair hanging to her left. Yang smiled and exclaimed "Go ahead, snap a picture." Arthur raised his camera, took a breath to calm his shaky hands, and took the picture before moving it to a file labeled **TOP SECRET**, the firewalls he put around it second only to those used to guard national secrets.

Yang then adjusted her pose, laying on her stomach with her legs up in the air, supporting her head with her hands and elbows on the bed, showing an appealing amount of cleavage. Arthur immediately snapped a picture, then walked around and took a side shot. Yang turned her rear towards Arthur and stuck it in the air, exclaiming "Is this a good pose for you?" Arthur bit his knuckle and took in a deep breath, questioning "Can I make a small adjustment?"

"Of course?"

Arthur reached out and pulled her underwear up, revealing more of her ass and delivered a quick slap to the cheek he hadn't slapped before. Yang let out a quick yelp as Arthur snapped the picture, Yang asking "Looking for a bit of color in that shot?" Arthur chuckled and answered "I just wanted to even you out a bit."

"Makes sense."

Yang moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed and put her arm across the chest, reaching behind her back and undoing her bra with one hand. The straps of her undergarment fell to her elbows, the only thing keeping her bra on was her arm while she leaned back, supporting herself with her free hand. Arthur was staring at her with a nearly white face as he lifted his scroll and took a picture of Yang. Keeping her arm in place, Yang removed her bra and tossed it aside, her arm preventing Arthur from seeing more. Arthur took another picture, practically mesmerized by Yang's show of skin.

Yang decided to take it up a notch and flipped her hair in front of her, removing her arm but hiding her breasts behind her golden waterfall. Arthur snapped yet another picture, knowing just about every drop of blood was going south. Finally, Yang threw her hair behind her head and revealed her bare breasts to Arthur. His jaw dropping slightly and eyes going wide as they took everything in, his scroll fell from his hand before he moved forward and locked lips with his girlfriend, taking her breasts into his hands, kneading the sensitive flesh and twerking her pert nipples before they came up for air, Yang taking his hands away from her.

Arthur looked at her with an inquisitive look as Yang explained "I'm sitting here, topless and bottomless… so now it's your turn." Arthur smiled and replied "Of course. Do you want to do the honors?"

"Of course."

Yang reached out and grabbed the waistband of Arthur's pajama bottoms, pulling them down until they fell freely to his ankles. He was wearing black boxer shorts that had mathematical equations on it in white, stylized like a chalkboard, causing Yang to giggle at the sight of them. Arthur chuckled "What?" Yang giggled "Your boxers, they're funny."

"I like them."

Yang chuckled again, placing her forehead on his stomach as she laughed, but when she opened her eyes she noticed a set of equations on his boxers. Right on the opening of his boxers, she noticed the formula "F = M x A", which she knew meant "Force equals Mass times Acceleration". Yang took her head away, and questioned "Why is the Force formula on your junk?" Arthur immediately turned red and covered his junk, causing Yang to giggle again. Yang stood up and wrapped her arms around Arthur, her boyfriend tensing for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around her.

Arthur was enjoying the moment until Yang whispered in his ear "I can feel your erection." Arthur dropped his head onto her shoulder and groaned "You just had to ruin the moment."

"Shut up and come play with me."

Yang pulled Arthur back onto the bed, Arthur's face landing squarely in between her breasts. Yang looked down at her wolf boyfriend, who slowly turned his head up to look at her with a very red face. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck with a smug smile and questioned "Well? Are you gonna do something?" Arthur brought his hands up and pushed her breasts against his face, slowly shaking his head back and forth, feeling her soft skin against his face. Yang laid her head back as her boyfriend slowly motor boated her and squeezed her breasts against his face.

Yang slowly dragged her fingertips up and down the back of his neck, until he refined his touch and pinched her nipples. Yang let out a sharp breath and moaned "It's been too long since someone touched me like this." Arthur kept his face buried in her chest as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, Yang letting out a long moan. Arthur got a little adventurous, finally pulling his face from her chest, but then dragging his tongue across her nipple. "Oh Arthur." Yang moaned as Arthur did it again to her other breast.

He finally released Yang from his grip and slid up to her, lightly placing his lips against hers, Yang joyfully accepting the kiss. Arthur broke the kiss and sighed "Yang, I want you to know how important you are to me." Yang ran her fingers through his hair and replied "You're important to me too."

"Thanks Yang. It's just… you're my first actual girlfriend, the first girl who has really cared about me."

"Of course I care about you. You're the first guy to treat me, like… well, like a girl. Not just a pair of tits and an ass."

"You are so much more than that Yang, you're my girlfriend... My bright, golden sun."

Yang smiled and kissed Arthur, the two wrapping their arms around each other to keep each other as close as possible. Arthur broke the kiss and questioned "So, do you want to keep fooling around? Or something else?" Yang giggled and replied "Actually, I just want to cuddle with you right now. Just enjoy the moment." Arthur rolled off of Yang, letting her roll on top of him and rest her head on his shoulder, Yang taking note how warm he was. She commented "You're really warm. Why is that?"

Arthur answered "Well, Faunas have slightly higher body temperatures as a survival mechanism." Yang cuddled closer to him and giggled "You're my big teddy wolf." Arthur chuckled at the joke, sighing "You are so amazing." The two simply laid together, enjoying their moment together as much as they could.

O00000O00000O

Kulamin walked through the halls of Beacon, exploring his new school and home. So far, he was really enjoying his time in the school, meeting the new people and learning about the Pandoran creatures. He was getting along well with his Pandoran Beasts instructors, Mr. Krieg and Sir Hammerlock. Mr. Krieg's daughter, Tiny Tina, on the other hand, was a little ball of insanity that was just barely tolerable. Overall, Kulamin felt drawn toward the group from Pandora that referred to themselves as "Vault Hunters".

The two that fascinated him most were his Pandoran Elements and Applications instructor, Ms. Maya, and the one referred to as Zer0. Maya's innate ability to control the energy of the universe around them and bend them to her will was astounding. Then there was Zer0, the supposed genetically created assassin that was currently engaged to his pregnant fiancé, Blake Belladonna. He was admittedly curious on how a clone could have a child since all cloned beings were sterile, but he wasn't the expert on genetics. Kulamin continued his walk, examining the architecture and passing a poor soul that looked like he hadn't slept in days.

The large armored guy with brown hair had a small brown box with a small set of wings and a tiny jet that constantly repeated "Hey! Hey! Over here!" Kulamin looked at the decent amount of work that went in to creating a flying machine of pure annoyance, but felt no pity since the target more than likely deserved his treatment. Besides it was quite interesting to see such an amusing form of tormenting someone. Kulamin walked on, observing the few students that were up and walking around until he saw one person that seemed to be observing the view outside the window. It was a girl with short orange hair and a pink bow in it, wearing green and grey clothing as she bounced on her toes. Kulamin stopped next to her to see what she found so fascinating, only seeing that she was looking over the school's courtyard.

Kulamin raised an eyebrow as he continued to look over the courtyard, attempting to figure out what was so interesting about the courtyard with a few students walking about. Kulamin was about to question what she was staring at until the girl questioned "Isn't it interesting?" Kulamin shrugged and responded "I'll bite, what is so interesting?"

"The fact that our imminent doom rests somewhere beyond our reach, and yet life goes on as if it was a normal day."

Kulamin raised an eyebrow at the girl, wondering why she would think that way, regardless of how true it was. "Because people don't want to see the evil in the world. They just want to look on the brighter side of things." Kulamin answered as he looked back out the window.

"That is an accurate reasoning. I'm Penny, what's your name?"

"Kulamin Marioneta. So why are you at Beacon?"

Kulamin looked at her as she responded "I'm here to learn how to save the world." Kulamin chuckled and replied "Save the world? After what you just said?"

"Still, we have to try. It's why we exist, to fight to keep everything we love safe."

Kulamin shrugged once again, Penny questioning "What about you? Why are you here?"

"To learn about the Pandoran creatures that have infested our world. Get the chance to do some good dissections before the damn things are all shipped off to military research labs. Figure out a way to deal with them before we have to deal with them and the Grimm. That sort of thing."

"Well, it does help that we have the Vault Hunters on our side, even though they aren't really hunting Vaults anymore."

"Very true. So, are you a transfer or are you a regular here?"

Penny looked like she was thinking for a very long time before she finally responded "Transfer, I believe." Kulamin raised his eyebrow and questioned "You believe?"

"Yes. I was technically sent here by General Ironwood and my Father to be supervised by Arthur."

"Supervised? What? Like a child?"

"Well, my Father wishes me to stay safe, and he trusts Arthur to do so."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, if you want a porcelain doll to be a Huntress."

The thought of trying to keep a girl safe, even though she aspired to be a Huntress, was useless and unbearably idiotic. Kulamin was still stuck trying to figure out people, since they were all stupid by nature. Penny added "Well, Arthur does help keep me in top condition, since he did help build me." Kulamin raised an eyebrow and slowly turned his head towards her and repeated "Build?"

"Yes, build. I'm… not a real girl. You know about Handsome Jack and the abilities he has?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a big deal that he's here."

Penny looked down at her feet and sighed "It was meant to be a sibling for me. A near exact copy, other than the personality A.I. that was meant to go into the unit." Kulamin put his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her the best a person could comfort a combat droid whose sibling was now a homicidal maniac. Penny shook her sadness off and sighed "But, I still have my friends here, and Arthur, who is family to me." Kulamin nodded and chuckled "There you go, Penny. Say, can I see your hand for a second?" Penny turned towards Kulamin with her right hand out, responding "Of course."

Kulamin turned towards her, removing the metal cover on his left thumb and taking her hand, running his thumb along her hand. Kulamin repeated this motion a few times and hmphed "Hmm… even with me being actually aware and looking for any hints of being artificial, it is almost impossible to detect by touch. Very impressive." Penny chuckled and replied "Thanks! I was told the lab worked for weeks on it. So who designed yours?" Kulamin froze, his face going completely neutral. It was testament to how zealously he guarded his secret that the first option his mind jumped to involved listing off places he could hide a body but he dismissed that course of action as quickly as it came.

Not only did the idea of doing harm to Penny for such an innocent inquiry make him disgusted but he was also fairly certain Arthur would attempt to murder him if the genius found out. Also, something told him that Penny could, and would, probably kill him if she deemed him a threat. Instead the Puppeteer sighed and asked, "What gave me away?" Penny answered "I didn't pick up a heartbeat when you approached and scanned you to see if there was something wrong."

"Hm…"

"So, who did design yours?"

Kulamin took his hand away and held his arms out and replied with a pride filled smirk "You're looking at him." Penny had wonder in her eyes as she questioned "Really?"

"Really. Long story that I might share with you later on when we get to know each other better. Short version, I designed my body and performed a dark ritual, sealing my heart and soul within the puppet you see before you."

"That's wonderful! Or… is it not?"

Kulamin shrugged and replied "It has its ups and downs. What about you? How do you feel about your body?" Penny shrugged herself and exclaimed "I don't know of any modifications I could make."

"Really? None?"

Kulamin couldn't help but make notes about her figure, his mind setting to the task of puzzling out the reason for every aspect of her design. It wasn't that he had no concept of attraction, but rather he was immune to the rather interesting psychological effects of things like lust. As such, he viewed Penny's figure in a more… objective sense than most. Penny must've noticed Kulamin noting her appearance and answered "Father and Arthur think a more defined figure could cause combat problems, even though Arthur does have a particular fondness for Yang's very defined figure." Kulamin questioned "Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long? Long blonde hair, huge… assets. He's dating her?"

"Indeed. The two are very happy together and enjoy spending intimate time with one another."

"This school just gets stranger and stranger. First there's the Vault Hunting alien teachers, the robot girl and now the blonde bombshell is dating the Faunus scientist."

"Indeed. Isn't this school great?"

Kulamin was about to answer when there was a yellow explosion in the courtyard, followed by the howl of the school's resident giant skag, Dukino. Kulamin took in a deep breath and sighed "Looks like Tina's awake." Penny observed "You don't seem to care for Tiny Tina."

"As much as I should be used to a single person causing such chaos by now, I don't, I really don't."

O00000O00000O

Edwina Richelle walked around in her usual workshop garb of her military pants with the legs tucked into the sand boots and the tan shirt. Her blonde hair was tied back into a bun and her eyes were focused on the notes on her scroll in front of her face. Her lab/ room was similar to Arthur's, being more like a hanger instead of an actual room like all of the other students at Beacon. Cages with several different types of Grimm and Pandoran creatures covered the walls while the center of the room housed the experiments with means of controlling Grimm as well as weapon and armor ideas to make her a more effective fighter. She stopped by one cage that contained a Beowolf that had the floor covered in eridium with jumper cables attached to the bars.

She pulled up the notes on the experiment she was running, attempting to see if it was eridium that was causing the Grimm to mutate. She was about to activate the experiment when she heard a single knock at the door, Edwina freezing instantly. She looked to her door when she heard another single knock, causing her to raise an eyebrow as she made her way to the door. As she approached the door, there were five knocks this time, Edwina instantly knowing who was knocking at her door. She opened the door and greeted "Hello Gaige, is there something I can help you with?"

Gaige stood with her hip cocked to the side and her usual wardrobe, answering "I'm bored."

"And the reason you aren't attempting to steal Ruby's tongue?"

"She's mad I told a guy he had a cute butt."

Edwina pulled up Gaige's personality file to confirm her thoughts and questioned "Aren't you homosexual?" Gaige nodded and confirmed "Yes, but the dude looked like a lady, so I was tricked."

"And what of Arthur Asimov? Aren't you friends with him?"

"Yeah, but he's busy with Yang, so there goes that option."

Edwina lowered her scroll and questioned "So what do you require of me?" Gaige shrugged and asked "Can I help with some experiments? Or maybe we can clean our weapons and chit chat?"

"Is that a sexual advance? Because I do not believe Ruby would approve in your current situation."

Gaige rolled her eyes and replied "No, I meant actually cleaning, since I carry LMG-115 and you know how to properly clean your weapon." Edwina closed her scroll and tapped it against her chin in thought, pondering having someone assisting her since it can help, but also hinder her experiments. She also had to add in the factor that Nurse Milos had suggested having more friendly exposure to people as a part of her therapy. Edwina finally lowered her scroll and replied "Very well, please step inside. I was about to begin an experiment." Gaige nodded and replied "Cool. What were you planning on working on?"

"I was going to see if it was eridium that was causing the local Grimm to generate their elemental abilities."

"A sound hypothesis since the Grimm didn't show signs of elemental powers until eridium became prevalent."

The two walked up to the caged Beowolf, the Grimm slamming against the cage bars in an attempt to escape its prison and slaughter them. Gaige observed the current set up and exclaimed "So you're going to try and charge the Beowolf using exposure to eridium and electricity?" Edwina nodded and replied "Indeed. Now, let's see if this will work." Edwina opened her scroll and opened the experiment, hitting the button and electrifying the cage and the eridium to see if it would work. The Beowolf howled in pain as the volts of electricity went through its body, the eridium beginning to glow and Edwina starting to take notes as Gaige started to record it on her scroll.

The electrocution went on until the Beowolf finally collapsed, clearly dead from electrocution and the body already beginning to disintegrate. Edwina sighed "Sadly, another failure. Still unsure of what is causing the Grimm to mutate." Gaige closed her scroll and suggested "What about Dust? It's a fairly common to find in the world and Grimm could be exposed to it as well as eridium."

"Hm, it is a feasible idea. Let us give it a try."

Edwina started walking to the area where she stored the Dust she kept for her experiments unknowingly provided to her by Weiss Schnee and knowingly stolen by F0ur. She grabbed a Lightning Dust crystal and walked over to Boarbatusk cage that was already lined with eridium, the Grimm clearly unhappy with its living requirements. Gaige pulled out her scroll and started videotaping as Edwina pulled back, ready to throw the crystal into the eridium for a reaction. Edwina chucked the crystal into the eridium, the crystal exploding and the eridium reacting immediately, glowing a bright blue as the Boarbatusk started squealing. The reaction settled and the Boarbatusk was still alive, but was now electrically charged and slamming into the bars at nearly triple speeds it normally would.

Gaige chuckled "Looks like that's what's causing the Grimm to become elemental, exposure to eridium and Dust simultaneously. So what do you want to do with the Charged Boar?" Edwina scratched her chin, seeing that the bars were holding up to the Grimm's charged slams. "I believe we can hold it here. I want to see if the change is permanent."

"That's cool. Any other experiments you need to do?"

"Well, there is one. I believe you might enjoy seeing this one."

Edwina started walking and Gaige followed, Gaige unsure of what Edwina's current experiment might be. They passed several different experiments Gaige couldn't identify, but she knew that the experiment involved a member of Team CRDL since she could hear the Minion-trap being its programed annoying self. The two finally arrived at the experiment, which was Dove Bronzewing stuck in some kind of exo-suit, but he was frozen in an awkward position. "So what is this experiment?" Gaige questioned with a smile seeing the scum in that position. "I'm attempting to make an exo-suit that increases speed and strength, but it works with a neural link. I believe I have it working, if you wish to try it out." Edwina exclaimed as she picked up a headband that had two metal plates on the sides.

Gaige removed her goggles, trading them with the headband as she announced "Would I! Let's do it!" She slipped the headband on and began to think of what she could get Dove to do, Dove immediately dropping to his stomach and doing the worm. Gaige laughed hysterically and evilly announced "I've got a great idea." Dove stood up and then began punching himself in the face, Gaige questioning again and again "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" Gaige felt her stomach starting to hurt she was laughing so hard, Dove finally done hitting himself in the face.

Gaige sighed "Oh man, that's fantastic. Plus the exo-suit is pretty badass. Is there anything else… you…" Gaige trailed off as she noticed Edwina was wearing Gaige's goggles and currently modeling them in her scroll. Gaige quickly lifted her scroll and snapped a picture, the clicking of the camera catching Edwina's attention and immediately tore off the goggles and hid them behind her back. "Careful Edwina, your humanity is showing." Gaige chuckled as she removed the neural headband. Edwina rolled her eyes and traded the headband for the goggles, replying "Regardless, I would be pleased if you were to delete that picture."

"We'll see. Anything else you want to show me?"

"Not really, unless you wish to clean weapons together?"

"Sure. It's been a minute since I gave Shadow Anarchist a good cleaning."

The two went to Edwina's maintenance bench, Gaige taking LMG-115 out of her inventory and setting it on the table and then taking Shadow Anarchist off of her back. The two broke their weapons down and started cleaning, the two eventually making small talk. "So, how are you and Ruby doing? Other than your small spat this morning?" Edwina questioned as she started to clean out the receiver. "We're doing well. Our relationship is progressing smoothly, a little slow compared to Arthur and Yang, but they're moving fast." Gaige answered.

"It's good to have someone to care for in that way."

"It really is. What about you? Has there been anyone that catches your eye?"

Edwina shook her head and replied "Not really. I have no desire to start a romantic relationship with anyone." Gaige shrugged and replied "Well, at least you have friends." Edwina couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking about how… social she had become. "What do we have here? Is that a smile I see?" Gaige pointed out as she started to clean her bolt. The smile quickly vanished as Edwina exclaimed "Do not become accustom to such a thing. It is not in my nature."

"We'll see. I'll get you smiling more often in no time."

Edwina continued cleaning her weapon, even though there wasn't much to clean. Gaige had done a very good job on keeping LMG-115 clean and in operational condition. The two continued to clean and maintain their weapons in a friendly silence.

O00000O00000O

Tai walked through the large doors that lead to the school cafeteria, which could also double as a hall since it was so massive. He looked around, only seeing a few students there for lunch, but then again it was the weekend so most students were either asleep or out in Vale. He grabbed a plate and filled it with food before taking a seat at a largely empty table, enjoying the quiet moment he was having. His moment was interrupted when he heard a familiar voice call "Lady Dude! What's good?" He looked up and noticed the punk girl, Gaige if memory served, along with the girl that he saw earlier with Nurse Milos, Edwina.

Tai gave a two finger salute and greeted "Still fighting with your girlfriend?" Edwina sat down and answered for her "Indeed she is, since she came and helped me with my experiments."

"That sounds fun. Tai Blackthorne, if you want to know."

Gaige introduced "Gaige the Mechromancer, and this is Edwina Richelle." Edwina simply waved as Tai questioned "So, are you a part of the Atlas military? Since you're wearing the uniform, after all." Edwina replied "I am not. My father was, and his father before him, but I am not myself."

"Okay, for the better."

Gaige questioned "What? Not a fan of the Atlesian military?" Tai shook his head and answered "Let's just say… my family doesn't have a very good history with the Atlas military and the country. Plus I seriously hate the cold, so there's that." Gaige nodded and exclaimed "I'm gonna grab some lunch. Edwina? You in?" Edwina nodded and the two grabbed their food before returning to their seats to continue their conversation with Tai. Gaige sat and questioned "So, I hear that you're Axton's new roommate. How did he take it?"

Tai chuckled "He was simply _ecstatic_ that I had moved in. Especially since I walked in on him and his girlfriend." Edwina ate her salad and pointed out "I bet he was happy with that."

"Extremely. Probably set him back a few days from getting to second base with his lady."

Gaige chuckled "It's good to see Axton finding a good woman. Better than what he had on Pandora, and even better to form a stable relationship." Tai assumed "So he didn't really have a good relationship before?"

"Well, his first wife was his commanding officer and sentenced him to a firing squad before dumping him."

"Ouch. I can see why him being with Blanche is a good thing."

Gaige nodded and continued eating her sandwich when Tai spotted the girl in red that Gaige was making out with earlier. Gaige looked up, swallowing her mouthful and cheered "Ruby! My rose! Look who I ran into." Ruby looked over at Tai, who greeted "Hi there. Tai Blackthorne, the one with a cute butt from this morning." Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow and replied "Hi. Gaige, can I talk with you real quick?" Gaige nodded and replied "Sure, whatever you need."

Gaige got up and walked away with Ruby, Tai questioning "You think they'll be okay?" Edwina looked over at the two and commented "They've been through a lot. They will easily make it through this."

"You think so?"

Edwina watched as Ruby dropped her shoulders and smiled, Gaige wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her into a hug. The two started locking lips as Edwina answered "I know so." Tai chuckled as he continued to eat his lunch, commenting "This is some school." The couple rejoined their friends with smiles on their face, Gaige having her arm wrapped around Ruby's waist. Tai chuckled "Looks like everything is good between you two again?"

Gaige kissed the side of Ruby's head and chuckled "Everything is good. Right Rubles?" Ruby smiled and answered "Right. Anyway, nice to meet you Tai. I'm Ruby Rose." Tai greeted "Nice to meet you too Ruby. So, are you a first year?"

"No, second year. I skipped ahead two years."

Gaige squeezed Ruby close and boasted "My Ruby is an over achiever, and a team lead." Edwina sighed "And the much begins once again."

"We aren't that bad. I mean, we could have been Blake and Zer0 bad."

Tai held up a hand and questioned "Wait, so the dude's name really was Zer0?" Ruby nodded and replied "Yep, he's engaged to Blake, who was a part of our team until she got pregnant. Now Zer0 works with our team."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you work with a guy named Zer0."

"He's a nice guy… once you get past the whole clone assassin deal."

Tai stared at Ruby with a raised eyebrow, slowly turning his head towards Edwina, who simply replied "Nothing she has said is wrong, and he may not be a clone, but that is a topic for another day." Tai rubbed his temples and groaned "Clone assassins, Grimm Pandoran creatures and I have a date with an Eridian… is there anything remotely normal about this school?" Edwina pointed her fork at Tai and exclaimed "He just said he was dating an Eridian." Gaige and Ruby leaned forward, Gaige questioning "What's this about you dating an Eridian?" Tai nodded and answered "Yeah… I've got a date with Nurse Milos. Turns out she's an Eridian that can change her shape."

Tai looked around for the reactions, but all he got was Ruby asking "Why are you going on a date with Ver-Mil?"

"Is that what her name is? Anyway, I feel like that would be a big reveal that the school nurse is an Eridian."

Gaige waved her hand and replied "Old news, so you've got a date with her?"

"Um, yeah. Long story short I went in for a psych eval and walked out with a date."

"Dating an Eridian? Sweet."

Tai was about to make a comment when he heard someone announce "Tai Blackthorne." Everyone turned to see Arthur walking in wearing a grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants, his white hair in its usual frizzy fashion. He walked side by side and hand in hand with Yang, who was sporting her usual yellow top and black shorts. Tai stood up as Arthur exclaimed "No wonder my Solid Eye picked up on your facial recognition. Your family has quite a history with the Atlas military." Tai crossed his arms, unsure of what to make of the white haired wolf faunus that was currently calling him out.

Arthur smirked as Yang cracked her knuckles and exclaimed "It's rude of me to call you out when I haven't made an introduction myself. Arthur Asimov, Atlas R&D." Arthur extended his hand, but Tai was a little uneasy about accepting the hand considering he was probably a pawn on Ironwood. "Well, you already know me, so an introduction is pointless." Tai exclaimed as he returned to his seat. Arthur shrugged and moved with Yang to the other side of the table, Ruby introducing "Tai, this is my older sister and Arthur's girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long." Tai looked at Yang, then to Arthur, then back to Yang and blurted "_She_ is dating _him_?"

Edwina stated "Don't be surprised. Stranger things have happened." Arthur leaned forward and questioned "By the way, Edwina, have you seen Dove from CRDL? He missed his check in and his Minion-trap says he is in your room."

"Yes, he is the subject of a test I am running."

"Is he going to survive the test?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really. Just making a note."

Tai looked at the two with confused looks until a large yellow box on a wheel with spindly arms and a blue camera lens rolled up to Arthur. The box questioned in a loud, high pitched voice questioned "Shall I fetch thee sustenance King Arthur?" Arthur nodded and questioned "Do you want anything Yang?" Yang thought for a moment before responding "Eggs, sausage, wheat toast and a glass of milk."

"Get all of that Fragtrap?"

Fragtrap saluted and replied "Of course, my liege! I will acquire yours and Lady Yang's food!" Fragtrap rolled off towards the buffet, Tai commenting "A robot butler that calls you King Arthur? Jeez, Atlas just gives you a big head." Arthur shook his head and corrected "For the record, Fragtrap is a combat-retrofitted steward-bot, and the whole 'King' deal was his idea, not mine,"

"Whatever Atlas."

Ruby questioned "So Yang, what got you out of bed so early? Normally you would still be in bed." Yang smirked and leaned against Arthur as she replied "Just some alone time with Arthur. My Big Bad Wolf has an appetite for adventure this morning." Arthur wrapped his arm around her and replied "As I recall, you were the one who wanted to see my bed." Edwina sighed and grumbled "And then we have these two. The romantic mush never ceases with this school." Tai proclaimed "I still can't believe an Atlas nerd is dating _her_."

A new voice agreed "Agreed, I couldn't believe it either." Everyone turned to see Kulamin walking in with Penny at his side, who seemed her usual cheerful self. Kulamin approached the group and introduced "Hello everyone, Kulamin Marioneta."

"Edwina Richelle."

"Tai Blackthorne."

Kulamin cut Arthur off as he pointed at him and exclaimed "Arthur Asimov. Penny speaks very fondly about you." Penny walked over to Arthur and cheered "Arthur! I made a new friend today!" Arthur looked at the man who looked like a voodoo witch doctor than a Huntsman, but looks were deceiving here at Beacon. Arthur greeted "Well, it's nice to meet you Kulamin. Any friend of Penny's is a friend of mine." Kulamin took a seat over by Tai, Penny taking a seat next to him as Fragtrap rolled to the table with food.

Penny greeted "Hello Fragtrap. How has your day been?" Fragtrap handed the food off as he answered "I have been doing well Penny. King Arthur has added some wonderful upgrades to my hardware. I'm 97% more combat effective now!"

"That's wonderful to hear! You must want to join the Vault Hunters in their pursuit of Handsome Jack."

Everyone noticed something that rarely ever happened, Fragtrap was quiet. Everyone looked to him to see his usual blue eye turn red as he replied "I will make that handsome jackass pay for destroying my product line! I will unload every round I have in my arsenal and I WILL TEA BAG HIS CORPSE!" Fragtrap lowered his arms, "panting" as his eye slowly returned to its normal blue. He took a deep breath and questioned "Is there anything else I can do for you, my liege?" Arthur smiled nervously and answered "Nothing else Fragtrap."

"Lady Yang?"

Yang shook her head and answered "I'm good."

"Excellent! I have some things to take care of. I will be available at a moment's notice! Good day, my liege, my lady."

Fragtrap turned on his wheel and rolled off, everyone wondering how the little bot was doing since Handsome Jack had returned. Yang turned to Kulamin and questioned "So how are you doing Kulamin? Having fun around Beacon?" Kulamin shrugged and replied "I'm okay. Aside from the most bizarre sense of déjà vu around certain people, I'm fine, even if some of the students here are… mildly irritating, but that's something that will always be prevalent in high population areas."

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

"Does anyone know why one student had a small annoying satellite?"

Ruby chuckled "Looks like you saw a member of Team CRDL. They got off easy if you ask me." Edwina answered "Team CRDL attempted to force themselves on a student here, and their punishment is to suffer at the hands of Fragtrap." Kulamin questioned "Is that all?" Gaige and Ruby started laughing like something was funny while Yang answered "These four have been living off of lack of sleep and mainly used as experimentation subjects. I'd say that they are being punished just the right amount."

Kulamin scratched his chin in thought, as though he was considering something before questioning ""Can I borrow one? There's an experiment I've wanted to do for a while now but I needed a test subject of the Homo sapiens persuasion to do it." Arthur questioned "Is it lethal?

"Do you care?

"Fair point."

Kulamin looked to Edwina and questioned "So, Ms. Richelle, how did you come to Beacon?" Edwina swallowed her salad and answered "I was living in isolation experimenting with Eridium infected Grimm when Team RWBY with Zer0 and Gaige showed up and kidnapped me." Gaige added "You also tried to strip me and then attempt to kill all of us."

"It was merely from a scientific stand point. I had no sexual desire to see you naked."

Ruby leaned against Gaige and whispered "I know I do." Gaige kissed her forehead and whispered "Keep this up and you might just get your wish." Tai coughed and exclaimed "Can you two be anymore attached?"

"We could be Zer0 and Blake. When they started dating they were practically attached at the hip."

Yang joked "Or at the face." Kulamin added "Or from Blake's current status, at the pelvis."

"Look at you. Puppet Boy got jokes."

"You aren't the only one allowed to make terrible jokes."

Everyone got a laugh out of that joke, putting everyone in a good mood. A new face decided to appear next to Tai, the blonde assistant to Nurse Milos, F0ur. But the thing was, she simply appeared out of thin air, like she had been invisible. Everyone jumped at the sight of the assassin appearing from thin air, F0ur greeting casually "Hey there." After the initial shock, Arthur questioned "When did your suit give you an invisibility feature?"

"It didn't. New addition thanks to Zer0 since some jobs require stealth, so he helped me add it to the suit. I was just trying it out."

Kulamin questioned "Can you produce a hologram of yourself like Zer0?"

"I can, but I prefer to use the invisibility alone."

Everyone continued their meal with smiles on their faces, except Edwina, who never really smiled but was happy on the inside. Ruby wrapped her arms around Gaige's metal arm, taking a deep breath and happily sighed that her and Gaige had finally made up. Ruby ran her fingers up and down Gaige's arm, but her fingers caught something on her elbow. Ruby let up a little bit and noticed a slam latch on Gaige's elbow and Ruby didn't recognize the function. Curiosity go the better of her and she opened the latch, seeing a small red button.

Ruby questioned "Hey Gaige, what's this button for?" Gaige looked down and saw what Ruby had found, immediately closing the latch and stating "It's nothing! Just… an emergency switch for Deathtrap." Gaige immediately tried to start up a conversation, but she seemed incredibly nervous. Gaige's sudden evasiveness piqued the interest of F0ur, whose business was everyone else's business. So F0ur used her new tech, but left a hologram of herself so she could sneak around and see what the button did.

F0ur was easily able to slip around the table, lift the latch and then press the button to see what it really was meant to do. Once F0ur pressed the button, Gaige's pointer and middle finger began to vibrate, Gaige immediately putting her hand under the table. F0ur's invisibility broke and she was laughing hysterically as Gaige frantically tried to turn her fingers off. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh as Gaige tackled F0ur, screaming "You nosy bitch!" F0ur was able to slip out of Gaige's attack and started running, still laughing, as Gaige started chasing her.

Once everyone settled down, Edwina questioned "I can only assume why Gaige had that function in her arm when I rebuilt it." Ruby sighed "I think we all know what it was built for." Tai chuckled "Gonna ask her about it later?"

"Hm… Maybe."

Yang cheered "Go Ruby! I'm guessing you need the room later today?"

"Please?"

"Sure thing. I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind if I stayed with him."

Yang leaned against Arthur, who wrapped an arm around an arm around her waist and answered "Not at all, my bright golden sun." Penny looked at the two of them and exclaimed "You two fooled around today!" Tai spat out his drink and proceeded to cough as Kulamin sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and asked, "Why does this sound so familiar?" Arthur sighed and replied "Yes Penny, we did." Yang assured "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

"You know I want to learn more." Penny groaned as she crossed her arms.

"Relax. There will be more times for you to observe."

Penny shrugged and replied "Very well." Edwina looked at Penny and questioned "You observe Arthur and Yang fooling around?"

"Most certainly! They are excellent teachers on human sexuality."

Tai had finally stopped coughing and questioned "So you watch them fool around to learn about human sexuality?"

"Indeed. How humans interact sexually is very interesting."

Tai nodded with an open mouth and questioned "Am I the only one finding this strange?" Ruby nodded and replied "Yes. You really should start to get used to everything strange since you're staying here at Beacon.

"Yeah, I really should."

**A/N:** Well wasn't that a doosey of a chapter? Special thanks to NeoNazo356, Arrix, Panzer4Life, and Elemental Hybrid for all the work they've put in to make this chapter great. Everyone knows the drill, PM or review with any thoughts comments or concerns. Until next time,

-Chief


	59. Chapter 58: Full Bloom

**A/N: **So it looks like everyone like the mass chapter, which is good! Anyway, this one kinda continues on from the last one. Anyway, NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 58: Full Bloom

Gaige stopped running to catch her breath since pursuing an assassin through a massive school for a few hours was tiring work. She had her hands resting on her knees as she panted "Fucking… assassin… bitch…" Gaige finally caught her breath, wiping the sweat from her brow as she growled "I'll get you for this." She sighed and started walking towards the dorms so she could get a shower since running all over Beacon was sweaty business. It was nowhere near necessary for that nosy assassin bitch to hit her "special button".

Sure, a little while after Gaige had taken off her own arm to work the control rod for Deathtrap she added the special feature, but that didn't mean she wanted everyone to know about it. She was eventually going to tell Ruby about it, but that was when they were going to begin getting intimate. Gaige shook her head and groaned "Well that will be a fun conversation. I bet Yang just has jokes lined up for miles now." Gaige finally returned to her room, hoping it was empty to avoid any uncomfortable situations. Luckily it was, so she decided it was time for a shower and pajamas since leaving her room didn't seem like the best of ideas.

Gaige grabbed her pajama shirt, which was really just an oversized black t-shirt with her red Anarchy symbol on it that Ruby had gotten for her, and some clean underwear. She walked into the bathroom and started her shower, thankful for the cool water that now ran down her body. Gaige was enjoying her shower, until she heard the bedroom door open and close, causing her to think _"Great, just what I need. Embarrassed company."_ Gaige finished her shower, dried her hair and left it loose as opposed to her pigtails, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. She dropped her dirty clothes and turned to see Ruby sitting on the edge of her bed in her own pajamas.

Gaige brushed some of her hair behind her ear and greeted "Hey Rubes." Ruby remained silent, patting the spot next to her, signaling for Gaige to take a seat next to her. She took her seat next to Ruby, the two of them stuck in an awkward silence until Ruby grumbled "Um… so, your fingers…" Gaige dropped her head and groaned "I knew this was going to come up. Yes, my fingers vibrate." Ruby slowly took Gaige's metal hand into hers, Ruby's fingertips gently brushing Gaige's.

"And you used them to?"

"Y-yeah…"

There was another awkward silence… until Ruby questioned "Would you think of me?" Gaige leaned back until she fell, laughing "Just when I thought it couldn't get any better! First my 'special button' gets revealed to everyone, and now my girlfriend is asking me if I thought about her when I masturbate." She sat up and admitted "You know what? Yes, I would." Gaige turned and looked Ruby in the eyes, admitting "I would think about you, even before we started dating, I thought about you during my alone time." Ruby nodded and then did something a little surprising; she picked up Gaige's metal hand and stuck her middle and pointer finger into her mouth. Gaige's eyes widened in surprise as Ruby started to suck on the same fingers Gaige used during her "alone time".

Ruby finally pulled Gaige's fingers from her mouth and licked her lips with a smile, proclaiming "I want more of your taste." Gaige was still in shock as Ruby pushed her onto her back and embraced her, locking their lips together and immediately adding tongue. Gaige embraced the moment, wrapping her arms around Ruby, one hand on the back of her head and the other grabbing a handful of her rear. Ruby broke the kiss and whispered into Gaige's ear "You can pull my pants down again. Yang is spending the night with Arthur." Gaige smiled as she replied "Sounds great, but I want to change one thing."

Ruby questioned "What would that be?" Gaige immediately flipped the situation, putting Ruby on her back and Gaige on top, Ruby moaning "Take me." Gaige lowered her head and whispered into Ruby's ear "Oh, I intend to, my beautiful rose." She immediately started to nibble at Ruby's ear, Ruby wrapping her arms around Gaige and pulling her as close as possible. Gaige started to kiss Ruby's neck, her red haired love, Ruby breathing deep from the feeling of Gaige's lips on her.

Gaige continued to kiss down Ruby's neck, then her collarbone, and then finally just above the collar of Ruby's tank top. Gaige slid her head back up to Ruby's jaw, lightly dragging her tongue up and collecting Ruby's taste as a quiet moan escaped Ruby's lips. As she slid up, Gaige brought her hands down to Ruby's hips and began to remove her tank top. Gaige licked her lips as she nearly removed Ruby's top, hungry to see Ruby in her bra, but she was happily surprised to see Ruby's bare chest. Gaige couldn't help but stare slack jawed at Ruby's breasts, causing Ruby to turn a deep red and ask "Can you… not stare?"

Gaige stammered "Oh… wow… They're so nice." Ruby attempted to cover herself since Gaige had yet to take her eyes off of her chest, but Gaige made sure not to let her. Gaige quickly grabbed Ruby's hands and pinned them by the sides of her head, Gaige chuckling "No, no, no Ruby. Don't cover your goodies up, especially when I'm just now getting an eyeful." Ruby looked away, clearly embarrassed as she questioned "Can I at least remove my top?"

"Of course Ruby."

Gaige released Ruby's arms, allowing Ruby to remove her tank top and toss it to the floor, Gaige practically pouncing on her. Gaige and Ruby locked lips, Gaige putting as much passion into the kiss as possible as she slid her flesh hand up and grabbed Ruby's breast. Gaige broke the kiss as she kneaded Ruby's sensitive flesh and sighed "Oh how I've waited for this moment. Oh man you have a fantastic set." Ruby was unable to comment since she was too busy having small moans escape her lips as Gaige continued to squeeze and touch her. Gaige went back to kissing Ruby, enjoying the feel of Ruby's soft skin on her hands and the taste of her tongue in her mouth.

Ruby broke the kiss and quietly pointed out "The other one is feeling a bit left out." Gaige smiled as she brought her metal hand up, being careful not to hurt poor Ruby with her grip, but she could still feel Ruby's soft, warm flesh on her metal extremity. Ruby craned her head back and moaned "Oh Gaige. Your hands on me… so amazing." Gaige smiled as she started to Kiss Ruby's exposed neck and continued to squeeze and grope Ruby, who continued to moan Gaige's name. Gaige slid her head down so her face was between Ruby's breasts, then she pushed them together, feeling the soft skin rub against her cheeks.

Gaige slowly moved her head side to side, rubbing Ruby's breasts against her face and commenting "Oh Ruby, you have some fantastic tits." Ruby chuckled as she breathed deep "I'm glad you like them. They're yours do with as you please." Gaige lifted her head and met Ruby's silver eyes as she licked her lips and then lightly licked Ruby's nipple. Ruby took a deep breath before exclaiming "I want to touch you." Gaige released Ruby and replied "Of course you can. Just-"

Ruby practically tackled Gaige onto her back, practically tearing Gaige's shirt off and tossing it aside, exposing Gaige's black bra. Gaige was a little surprised by Ruby's ferocity as she slammed their lips together and started working on her bra. Ruby removed Gaige's bra and tossed it aside, immediately and roughly grabbing Gaige's breasts. Gaige moaned as Ruby squeezed and caressed her, Gaige moaning "Oh Ruby, you're so rough with me." Ruby moved to Gaige's ear and whispered "You just seem like a girl who likes it rough."

"Well, I like it when you're rough with me."

"Good, because I plan on it."

Ruby focused her touch on Gaige's breasts and started pinching both of Gaige's nipples and pulled on them a bit, Gaige leaning her head back and moaning "Oh fuck Ruby." Ruby started to twist a bit as she questioned "Do you like this?"

"Oh yes Ruby!"

Ruby let go of Gaige's breasts, her mammaries bouncing after Ruby's rough play with them. Gaige was about to say something when Ruby practically dove into Gaige's bosom, lips wrapping around her nipples and started to suck. Ruby was loving the taste of Gaige's skin in her mouth, and loved hearing Gaige's moans of pleasure. Ruby pulled a bit before letting go, Ruby seeing Gaige's peaked nipple. Gaige had a wide smile on her face as Ruby went to her other breast and started sucking on her nipple while squeezing the breast she was just playing with.

Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby, pulling her as close as she possibly could while Ruby sucked and groped Gaige's breasts. "Oh… oh Ruby!" Gaige moaned loudly, clearly not caring about their dorm neighbors hearing them. Ruby finally pulled away from Gaige, a small string of saliva connecting Ruby's lips to Gaige's nipple. Gaige panted as Ruby wiped her lips, a wide smile still on her face as Gaige moaned "Oh Ruby… that was fantastic." Ruby positioned herself back over Gaige and exclaimed "Oh, the fun has just started."

Ruby lightly kissed Gaige's lips, then started trailing kisses down her body until she reached the waist of Gaige's skirt. Gaige took advantage of the situation and pushed Ruby onto her back, Gaige immediately pouncing on her with her chin resting on Ruby's bare stomach. "I think I'll take the lead this time." Gaige exclaimed as she kissed Ruby's stomach. Ruby fully leaned back as Gaige started to pull down Ruby's pajama pants, revealing the black panties with her symbol at the center in red. Gaige got Ruby's pants to her ankles, Ruby kicking them off as Gaige kissed her just above her panty line.

Gaige gently took Ruby's panties and slowly began to pull them down, revealing Ruby's smooth womanhood. "Why Ruby, have we cleaned downstairs recently?" Gaige questioned as she lightly touched above Ruby's womanhood, feeling the soft smooth skin with her flesh hand. Ruby turned a bright red as she muttered "Maybe… I don't like having hair… down there." Gaige simply smiled as she kissed the spot she was just feeling, then pressed her lips to Ruby's vagina, feeling her wetness on her lips. Ruby arched her back as Gaige came into contact with her, loving the feeling of Gaige's lips on hers.

Gaige kissed Ruby again, a small moan escaping Ruby's lips once more as Gaige kissed her again and again. Finally, Gaige took it a step further and dragged her tongue up Ruby's pussy, Ruby moaning louder and reaching down to and running her fingers through her Mechromancer lover's hair. Gaige continued to lick Ruby, her womanhood becoming even wetter with each lick until Gaige started to suck on Ruby's clit. Ruby made a loud gasp as she pulled Gaige' closer to her, Gaige practically swallowing Ruby's vagina. Ruby was moaning like mad as Gaige devoured her, the feeling of Gaige's tongue on her was just an ecstasy she had never felt before.

Ruby started to writhe as Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby's legs to keep them open since she kept trying to close them. Gaige was loving the taste of Ruby's pussy, her wetness filling her mouth. She decided to take it up a bit, and she slid her arms down and turned her fingers on. Gaige started to rub the outside of Ruby with her fingers, Ruby flinching a bit from the touch and gasping loudly. Gaige continued to eat Ruby out as she slowly slid her fingers inside of her, Gaige easily entering Ruby's vagina.

Ruby writhed more in Gaige's arms, the young huntress moaning loudly "Oh Gaige! Oh fuck!" Gaige smiled as she focused on licking Ruby's clit and fingering her, Ruby continuing to moan and writhe. "Oh Gaige! Oh! I'm… I'm so close!" Gaige then started to go a little harder, Ruby sitting up and pulling her closer as she reached her climax. "Gaige! I'm cumming!" Ruby shouted as she came, bursting in Gaige's mouth.

Gaige tried to drink as much of Ruby as she could, but there was just so much from her. Ruby stayed sitting up as she gave a few spasms before she finally collapsed on her back, still having a few spasms before she finally came to rest. Gaige smiled as she licked her lips and moved up to lay next to Ruby, proud of the mess she turned Ruby into. Ruby was panting like mad as Gaige lightly dragged her finger up and down Ruby's sweaty body, questioning "So, did you enjoy yourself?" Ruby rolled into Gaige, panting "That was… fantastic."

"I'm glad I could let you experience that."

"I want you to experience the same thing."

Ruby pushed Gaige onto her back and mimicked the actions she had done before, kissing Gaige's lips and then trailing down to her waist. Ruby decided to try something different than what Gaige had done to her. Ruby slid her hands up Gaige's legs and grabbed her panties, pulling them down and tossing them aside. Ruby opened Gaige's legs, seeing her soaking womanhood and licking her lips. Ruby slid her head between Gaige's legs, kissing her womanhood as she held her legs open. Gaige took in a deep breath and moaned "Oh Ruby. That feels… glorious."

Gaige attempted to keep her hands up, but failed as she started to run her fingers through Ruby's hair. Desire and lust filled Gaige as she waited for Ruby to start eating her out. "Please Ruby, start eating-." Gaige started to plead. Gaige's statement trailed off as Ruby returned to kissing her vagina, their lips connecting as Gaige let out a slow moan. Ruby was loving the taste of Gaige's pussy on her lips, her wetness covering her mouth as she let her tongue sneak out.

The full taste of Gaige covered her tongue as Ruby slowly dragged her tongue up Gaige's womanhood, Gaige quivering at the contact. "Oh Ruby." Gaige moaned as she reached up and grabbed the pillow she was resting on. Ruby continued to slowly lick Gaige, absolutely loving the taste of her wet vagina against her tongue. Ruby focused her tongue, flicking her clit and causing Gaige to gasp as she moaned "Oh fuck, Ruby. That feels amazing." Ruby licked her lips as she pulled her head out of Gaige's skirt, Gaige pouting and questioning "Why'd you stop?"

Ruby silently got up and stood on the bookshelf under the window, reaching into her bed for something. Gaige took the moment to admire Ruby's beautiful naked body, overjoyed that she was finally able to see the entire thing. Ruby finally came back down with something in her hand, returning to her spot between Gaige's legs. Ruby finally showed Gaige what she had, a small silver vibrator. "This is my... special toy." Ruby admitted in a horribly embarrassed tone.

Gaige snorted, admitting "It's weird to hear you call it that." Ruby frowned for a moment before she turned her "special toy" on and pressed it to Gaige's clit. Gaige jumped a bit, but Ruby kept it pressed against her, not matter how much she writhed. Ruby smiled as Gaige moaned loudly "Oh Ruby! Oh Ruby!" Ruby reached up and took Gaige's breast into her hand, kneading the soft flesh as she toyed with Gaige's womanhood.

Gaige was in complete joy as Ruby touched her and toyed with her, it put her on a new level of happiness. Gaige couldn't help but grab Ruby's womanhood with her metal hand, turning on her special button and sliding two fingers inside her girlfriend. Ruby nearly fell onto Gaige, gasping that Gaige was inside of her again while she was pleasing her. Gaige lifted her hips as she felt her entire body start to grow hotter, moaning Ruby's name like mad. Ruby was starting to feel the same again, already incredibly sensitive after cumming once before.

Gaige moaned "Oh fuck Ruby… I'm right there. Don't stop." Ruby was starting to moan too as Gaige penetrated her with her vibrating fingers. Gaige started breathing heavy as she reached her climax, screaming Ruby's name as she came. Gaige went limp after she was finished, her hand dropping from Ruby as she panted "By the Angel, that was amazing." Ruby pulled her toy away from Gaige and shut it off, tossing it aside as she turned Gaige's fingers off.

Gaige took several deep breaths and sighed "We soaked my bed." The two of them couldn't help but chuckle, Gaige's a little more winded that Ruby's. Ruby slid to the edge of the bed and suggested "My bed is perfectly dry." Gaige slowly got up and the two got into Ruby's bed, Gaige abandoning her bed to lay naked with her love. Gaige laid on her back while Ruby rested her head on her shoulder, the two intertwining their bodies.

Gaige wrapped her arms around Ruby, sighing "I love you so much, Ruby Rose." Ruby giggled and replied "I love you too, Gaige the Mechromancer."

"Today has just been… I can't describe it."

"Magical."

Gaige kissed the top of Ruby's head, sighing "I am beyond tired right now." Ruby cuddled closer to Gaige and yawned "Me too. Let's get some sleep. Who knows? I might be refreshed to go again."

"Can't wait to see. Goodnight, Ruby."

"Goodnight, Gaige."

The two started to drift off to sleep, both beyond happiness and pleasure of their time together.

**A/N:** There you have it! The MechRoseMancer lemon many people have asked for since… the two got together. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it in a secure environment in an acceptable way. Until next time!

-Chief


	60. Chapter 59: The Old Grind

**A/N:** Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! Always fun writing the lewd stuff. Now we're back to the plot! NEW CHAPTER!

Chapter 59: The Old Grind

Gaige slowly woke up, noticing the difference in weight since Ruby wasn't sleeping on top of her anymore. She sat up, seeing that she was still naked and remembering what she and Ruby were up to the day prior. Gaige smiled as she pulled back the sheet cover and jumped down, her knees still a bit weak from Ruby and she buckled a bit as she landed. She got up and scratched the back of her head, running her fingers through her tangled hair before heading into the bathroom. She walked in and saw Ruby sitting in the bath tub, enjoying the warm water.

Ruby opened an eye and looked at Gaige out of the corner with a smile, greeting "Good morning, sleepy head." Gaige rolled her eyes and questioned "Is there room for two?" Ruby shifted forward, allowing Gaige to step into the tub behind her, sliding down and wrapping her arms around Ruby. Ruby leaned back, accepting Gaige's embrace as they relaxed in the warm water. Gaige couldn't help herself but look down at Ruby through the water, remember the feel of her soft skin on her hands.

She slid her flesh hand up and cupped Ruby, her girlfriend taking a deep breath from the contact. "Be gentle. I'm a little sore from yesterday." Gaige chuckled since she hadn't really noticed her own discomfort caused by Ruby. Ruby was about to get to work on Gaige when there was a knock at their door, causing both of them to groan. Ruby slid of out Gaige's touch, to both their dismay, and grabbed a towel so she wouldn't be answering the door in the buff. Gaige slid deeper into the water as Ruby left to answer the door, Gaige hearing Ruby exclaim "Hey Axton. Can we help you?"

"Is Gaige around? I need her ready for a mission." Axton questioned.

"She is. Why? What's going on?"

"It's Jack."

Gaige immediately stood up, announcing "I'll be ready in a bit. Where are we meeting?" She stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel as Axton replied "We'll be meeting by the airship docks. Ironwood is being generous again and letting us borrow an airship."

"Ironwood again? Are we getting the full story this time?"

"We are. I'll explain on the way to the mission. Just get ready without getting sidetracked."

"You got it."

Gaige dried herself off and entered the main room, quickly grabbing some clean clothes as Ruby sat on the edge of Gaige's bed. Gaige got on her underwear, shirt and skirt when she noticed that Ruby looked like she was in distress. "You okay Ruble?" Gaige questioned as she took a seat next to Ruby. Ruby took a deep breath and muttered "You're going up against _him_ again. The last time you did… you didn't come back in one piece."

"I… I know Ruby. It won't happen again. This time… he won't go back in one piece."

"If you are going back out there, I want you to be prepared."

Gaige looked at Ruby with a raised eyebrow as Ruby put her hands on both sides of Gaige's head with closed eyes. Ruby took a deep breath and exclaimed "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Gaige opened her eyes as Ruby leaned against her, like she suddenly became exhausted. "Ruby!" Gaige nearly shouted as she wrapped her arms around Ruby. Ruby slowly sat up and sighed in a tired tone "I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. What did you just do?"

"I released your Aura. I know you have a shield, but that clearly isn't enough. I want you to come back safe, so take this gift and do just that."

Gaige smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ruby, whispering "Thank you Ruby. Who knows? Maybe I'll figure out what my Semblance could be. For now, I'll use my Aura to get the advantage over Jack." Ruby smiled as she sighed "Good. Make sure that bastard pays for what he did."

"Oh, I will. I'll see you soon, my love."

Gaige gave Ruby a quick kiss before she continued dressing herself, mentally preparing herself for fighting Jack. Once she was ready, she took a deep breath and replied "Alright Ruby, I'm heading out." Ruby leaned back and exclaimed "Be safe, and remember what you have waiting for back here." Gaige turned to see Ruby open her towel a bit, but not enough to show anything off. Gaige smiled and stated "I'll remember a lot more than what you're showing me."

Gaige grabbed the door handle as Ruby covered herself and exited, going to grab her weapons and take on Jack once again.

O00000O00000O

Zer0 laid his gear out on the bed, ensuring that everything was in working condition before he went out on his mission, Blake leaning in the doorway with a worried look on her face. "Please don't go." Blake practically pleaded as she walked to Zer0's side. Zer0 stood up straight and sighed "I have to. This is our enemy, our fight. He started it long ago, and now we have to finish it." He felt her arms wrap around him and belly press against his side as she embraced him, feeling tears of fear on his bare shoulder as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and assured "Don't worry Blake. I'll be a lot safer than last time. Now that we know what he's capable of, we can take him on."

"The last time you went against Jack, you came back with holes in you. I… we, can't go through that again."

"We won't. I'll come back completely intact."

Blake kept her head buried in Zer0's shoulder and arms wrapped around him, clearly not letting go of him. Zer0 pet the back of Blake's head, attempting to calm her down so he could get dressed and get ready for the mission. Blake finally let him go, taking a seat on the bed while Zer0 started getting his suit on. Once his suit was on, he took a seat next to Blake and wrapped his arm around her waist. Blake leaned against Zer0, sighing "I don't want you to go on this mission, just like how everyone else that cares for the Vault Hunters doesn't want them to go."

"I know Blake, but we have to finish this fight. If we don't, then Jack has free reign on Remnant and we aren't about to let that happen."

"Fine. I don't like it, but fine. If you're so persistent on going, let me give you something that will give you a leg up on Jack."

Blake turned so she sat on her legs while Zer0 turned and sat cross legged on the bed, Blake placing her hands on both sides of his head. The two of them closing their eyes and Blake said in her head _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." _Zer0 could feel a strange power flow through him as Blake's hands left the sides of his head. Zer0 opened his eyes to see Blake start to waver, Zer0 catching her before she could fall in any direction. Zer0 gently moved her so she was laying down to recover from what she did.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Zer0 questioned as he made sure she was okay. Blake took a few deep breaths before she replied "I'm alright. How do you feel?"

"Weird, but that's not important."

"Yes it is, since I activated your Aura."

Zer0 raised his eyebrow and repeated "You… activated my Aura?" Blake nodded as she sat up and explained "Your shields weren't enough to stop Jack from hurting you, so I decided to give you a bit more of a boost. Once you discover your Semblance, then you'll be even better." Zer0 sighed as he smiled and exclaimed "You shouldn't have tried something like that, not in your condition."

"I knew what I was doing Zer0, and it worked. I've done all I can to help you."

Zer0 stood up and kissed her forehead, exclaiming "I'll be back before you know it, and in one piece." She lifted her head, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a real kiss, assuring "Just remember your family and you will." Zer0 smiled as he gave her a quick kiss, then slid down and kissed her stomach, chuckling "And we'll see you soon as well." Zer0 got up, grabbed his helmet and weapons, and then mentally preparing himself to take on Jack once again.

Zer0 turned to Blake, his helmet displaying a ": )" as he assured "I'll be back, my love, and hopefully with Jack's new head on a pike." Zer0 headed for the front door as Blake called "I love you Zer0!"

"I love you too Blake!"

With that final phrase, Zer0 was out on his mission to, once again, kill Handsome Jack.

O00000O00000O

Axton sat on the airship, waiting for the rest of the Vault Hunters to set out on their mission. The group slowly making their way to the airship, all of them with determined faces and readied weapons. Axton went to the pilot and told them they were ready to go, the pilot immediately taking off and heading towards their destination. "So, where are we going?" Krieg questioned as he checked Meat Motorcycle for the thousandth time. "Atlas Mountains." Axton updated as he paced the airship.

He pulled down the monitor that was in the airship, since it was a military airship meant for the Atlas Special Forces. He turned on the monitor, which brought up the map that showed the area they were working in. "Atlas has been mining Eridium since the appearance on the planet." Axton updated as he pointed to the screen. "They've been using it for experimental uses, mainly developing E-tech style weapons and as a power source. But a few days ago, Jack showed up and took control of the bots that were mining the stuff." Axton tapped the screen and the map zoomed in, giving them a closer look at the mining site. It looked like a simple mining operation with carts full of Eridium rocks and large mining equipment.

"So, Atlas uses robots to mine the stuff? Pretty smart." Maya commented. Axton nodded and argued "Until Jack showed up and used his Handsome Virus to take over the robots. From what we've seen, Jack is hording Eridium once again." Everyone became silent after that, knowing that Jack was now after the Vault, and was going to need to find a way to charge the Key to do so. Axton was about to add to his brief when his scroll started to vibrate, Axton checking it to see that Blanche was calling him. "Give me a second." Axton stated as he walked to the back of the airship to answer the call.

Axton put the scroll to his ear and responded "Hey Blanche." She immediately stated "Weiss told me you're going after Jack."

"Little snitch… yeah, we're going after Jack."

"Axton…"

"Don't worry babe, we're going to be fine. We aren't going into this situation blind again."

"I know… just… promise me that you'll be safe, okay?"

"I promise."

"Okay… I love you."

Axton was speechless that she had just said that, it just put everything into a new perspective. Axton smiled as he replied quietly "I love you too. I'll call you when we get back." Blanche was quiet for a moment before responding "Okay. Talk to you then." Axton hung up his scroll and turned back to the group, all of them with smiles on their faces, except Zer0 with a ": )" on his helmet. "I don't want to hear a word from anyone about what you just heard." Axton ordered as he rejoined the group.

"So, what is our mission, lover boy?" Salvador asked in a mocking tone.

"Our mission is to reclaim the mine from Jack, and if we run into Jack, we've been ordered to try and take him alive."

Krieg barked in anger "Fuck no! That bastard is dead!" Maya put a hand on his shoulder, urging him back into his seat. "Why is Jack wanted alive?" Salvador questioned, asking exactly what everyone was wondering. Axton sighed "Because General Ironwood wants SAH-002 back in one piece, so I told him not to count on that since Jack is currently wearing the body." Everyone chuckled since they knew that if they got their hands on Jack, Ironwood's little toy would be coming back to him in pieces.

The rest of the airship ride was quiet, everyone preparing themselves for the next showdown against Jack. The airship finally reached the Atlas Mountains, staying a decent distance away from the mine in the event Jack had set up any anti-aircraft weapons. The group jumped from the airship into the snow, immediately burying themselves to their knees in the thick snow. The Vault Hunters started to move forward, trudging through the snow and trees before finally hitting the last before the mine. Zer0 pulled recon and used a scoped sniper rifle, observing the mine before the group moved in.

It appeared like a normal mining operation; the workers bringing carts full of Eridium up, unloading them into containers, and then bringing the empty carts back into the mine. The only difference between a normal mine, and an Atlas mine was that all of the miners were robots. It looked like they were using the older Knight model since the newer model was far superior, so they had to do something with the old knights. Zer0 couldn't see Jack anywhere, but he could see the Hyperion logo painted on the Knight chests in the normal Hyperion yellow. Zer0 updated "No sign of Jack, so he might be in the mines to oversee operations."

Axton nodded and exclaimed "Alright, here's the plan. Zer0 and Maya stay behind and snipe at the bots while the rest of us move forward." Maya nodded and pulled out her Volcano, the legendary Maliwan incendiary sniper rifle. Axton started to move through the snow with Salvador, Krieg and Gaige right behind him, Maya and Zer0 moving away from each other to get better angles on all of the bots. After a moment, Zer0 let off the first shot, taking the head off one of the Knights with Maya taking another one just after. Krieg raised his Meat Motorcycle and started raining grenades down on the top of the Knight's heads, sending carts flying and blasting open containers.

Once the group made it to the packed snow, the fight really began as they started firing. The fight was over pretty quickly since the Knights didn't seem to be built to fight, just to mine. Maya and Zer0 joined the group, everyone set up by the large opening to the mine, just waiting for something to jump out at them. Out of the darkness, the voice of Handsome Jack laughed "Well, well, well! Looks like the Vault Hunters are here for round two!" Lights started to turn on inside of the mine, revealing about 50 more Knights, all with pickaxes for hands with Handsome Jack standing in the back.

All of the Knights took a runner's stance and proceeded to charge at the Vault Hunters, all of them ready for the kill. Maya immediately Phase Locked a Knight, pulling a large cluster towards the Lock and slamming together. Salvador swapped Buck and Bird out for a Vladof assault rifle and Bandit SMG, unloading a wall of bullets at the bots, tearing through them like they were nothing. Krieg went full psycho, charging head strong into the wave of bots, his Meat Motorcycle shredding the old Knights into scrap metal. Axton tossed his turrets onto the walls of the mine, giving them the best position to start blasting rounds and rockets into the bots while he took shots with Tango Takedown.

Zer0 had taken a knee and started firing rounds with his Elephant Gun, the rounds piercing with his B0re skill, each bullet getting stronger with each enemy it ran through. Gaige summoned Death Trap, her bot immediately spinning with his Shadow Anarchist and cutting through the Knights as if they were paper. Gaige took the opportunity to spray rounds from her own Shadow Anarchist, the rounds bouncing off any surface and them slamming into the Knights with greater force. Jack watched the bandits tear through the old Knight models like they were nothing, which was expected since they were currently being used as mining drones. Jack slowly started clapping sarcastically as he exclaimed with equal sarcasm "Bravo! Champagne! Slow clap! You just ripped a part some mining bots, but now… the _real_ fight begins!"

The blades started to come out of Jack's back, forming a circle in front of him as a twisted smile worked its way across Jack's face. All of the blades pointed forward as Jack pulled his arms back, as a green ball of energy started for form at the center of the blade circle. Krieg started to run to the entrance of the mining tunnel as Axton barked "Move!" Jack released the energy, almost filling and collapsing the mining tunnel just as Krieg and the other Vault Hunters got out of the way. After the laser blast, Jack launcher two blades to the front of the tunnel, yanking himself forward and throwing himself out of the tunnel. Jack landed in the snow and looked up, seeing the Assassin standing there with his digistruct blade in one hand and a short blade in the other.

Jack analyzed the situation, his Idea Engines dictating that it was more than likely his hologram while the real attack came from the rear. Jack threw up a wall of blades to block the suspected attack, but nothing came, the Assassin slowly shaking his head. Jack felt the ground beneath his feet start to move, looking down to see the barrel of the Psycho's grenade launcher as the bandit bellowed "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" He fired a grenade that sent Jack into the air, where he was Phase Locked from the unseen Siren and then thrown into the canisters of Eridium. From there, Axton, Salvador and Gaige all started unloading rounds into the spot where Jack landed, all of them hoping they would either kill, or at least, injure Jack.

Once all three of them had to reload, Jack shot out of the small crater and landed behind them, laughing "You really think I'll be that easy to take down?" Zer0 and Krieg didn't give him the chance to form an attack and charged him, Zer0 swinging both blades while Krieg swung his chainsaw. Jack reacted quickly, thanks to his Idea Engines, and blocked both attacks with his blades. He pushed both of them off of him, Krieg sliding in the snow and ice while Zer0 flipped with the push, landing on his feet. Jack would have pressed the attack, if his Idea Engines hadn't predicted that two more attacks were coming from the rear.

He jumped forward as Gaige and Maya both brought their weapons down, Gaige's Shadow Anarchist impaling the ground while Maya's flaming Morning Sun melted the snow and ice where Jack was. He threw a set of blades at them, Maya blocking the attacks with her weapon, but throwing her back while Gaige took the full force to her chest, shattering her shield. Gaige flew and slid across the snow while Axton and Salvador took their turn, Gaige immediately checking herself for wounds, but finding none. "Thank you Ruby." Gaige chuckled as she got up to yank Shadow Anarchist from the ground. Salvador charged Jack with Buck and Bird raised while Axton moved from behind, firing rounds from Tango Takedown to keep Jack from doing anything.

Jack crossed his arms and deflected each shot with two blades while the rest slammed into Salvador, stopping him dead in his tracks. Jack chuckled "You bandits think you're so great…" He ducked under a swing from Krieg, then delivered an elbow to his stomach, then grabbed his head and threw him into Krieg and Axton. "I've been looking into what you've been doing. Teacher, acting the hero… relationships." Jack practically growled as he stood up. "Might have to pay them a visit, show them what happens when you get involved with ban-." Jack was cut off as a sniper rifle round bounced off the side of his head, the monster of Pandora turning to see Zer0 on a knee with a sniper rifle about 100ft away.

"You will stay away. You will harm none of our friends. This is my promise." Zer0 exclaimed as he swapped his rifle for his blades. Jack chuckled "That's cute that you think your story has a happy ending. NEWS FLASH! The bad guys don't get happy endings."

"I agree with you. Which is why we will kill you, one more time now Jack."

"Whatever you haiku freak. How's that lady of yours? Bet you want to see that kid on the way. If I find her, you'll definitely see-."

Jack was cut off once again, this time from behind as Gaige slammed him with Shadow Anarchist, knocking him flat on his face. Jack got up, even angrier than before as Gaige snarled with a bestial rage "You will _never_ harm any of our friends." Jack threw a mess of blades at her, but Salvador jumped in the way and absorbed the blow, tossing him to the canisters. Maya and Axton took the opportunity and charged him, Jack throwing up blades in his defense as the burning blade of Morning Sun and the cleaving edge of Tango Takedown slammed into them. Jack would have continued, but Zer0 and Krieg charged him once again.

Jack side stepped, and tripped Krieg, who then proceeded to slam into Zer0, sending them both to the ground. Jack rushed forward and kicked the two of them, sending them sliding about 30ft. Gaige resummoned Death Trap, who immediately rushed Jack with Shadow Anarchist. Jack ducked under the first swing, then jumped over Gaige's swing as it went for his knees. Jack landed on the ground chest first, but then swung his legs and swept Gaige's, and then brought his legs down and slammed Gaige into the ground.

Jack quickly caught Death Trap's blade down before it could cleave his arm off, Jack smirking as he diverted the blade into the ground. Jack jumped up and grabbed the bot's head, slamming into the ground and destroying the bot, the floating pile of trash digistructing away. Salvador charged once again, this time blasting shotgun rounds at Jack, forcing him onto the defensive. The Gunzerker was right on top of Jack when he grabbed the two tower shields and slammed his knee into Sal's chest. Jack then threw Salvador aside as Maya and Axton started to square up to him, both of them ready to rip Jack apart.

Jack was about to attack when the familiar dark voice of Vex-Ion barked "Enough. Your spat with these lesser beings has gone on long enough." All of the Vault Hunters froze as Guardians started to float down from the low hanging cloud cover. Axton swapped Tango Takedown to assault rifle mode, but he couldn't figure out which Guardian to shoot at first. Maya noted that the Guardians were grabbing the canisters that weren't destroyed and flying off with them. "Your efforts are futile. Once the Vault is found, this world will burn and belong to Jack. A fair trade." The Guardian Vex-Ion was using as a puppet exclaimed.

Two Guardians floated down behind Jack and took him by the shoulders as he laughed "Next time bandits! Next time it won't be so easy!" The Vault Hunters were forced to watch as Jack slipped from their grasp once more, but they knew it was going to be the last time. Axton pulled out his scroll to call in the airship while Maya went to check on Salvador. The airship arrived and returned them to Beacon early in the morning, so they weren't really expecting there to be a big debriefing. "Alright gang, head to your rooms, Z head home. Give Blake our regards. I'll let Ozpin know how the mission went in the morning."

Everyone nodded and headed their separate ways, all of them worn and sore from their latest fight with Jack. Zer0 boarded the airship that ran 24 hours a day and headed home, expecting to find Blake wide awake. Instead, he found her passed out on the couch, clutching his jacket like her life depended on it. Zer0 quietly chuckled as he slipped past her to return his gear to the locker and the closet and prep himself for bed. He dropped off his blades and then slipped his suit off when he heard the door slowly open.

Zer0 turned to see Blake standing in the doorway with his jacket in her arms. "Hey there." Zer0 quietly greeted as he walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips. Blake smiled softly as she leaned forward, placing her forehead on his chest and sighing deeply. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Zer0 exclaimed as he led Blake to their bed, setting up like he normally did. He sat in the middle of the bed with his back against the head board and a mess of pillows at his back.

Blake slid into the bed until she was sitting between Zer0's legs with her back pressed against his chest. Blake pulled the covers up to her while Zer0 wrapped his arms around her, his palms resting on her stomach. "I can't wait for our child." Zer0 sighed as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Blake giggled a bit as she replied "That's because you aren't going to be giving birth."

"I'll be right there with you, the whole time."

"I know you will. So, do you want a boy? Or a girl?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Either way, I'll teach our child my skills. They'll be a great warrior."

Blake closed her eyes and sighed "I love you Zer0." He kissed the side of her head and replied "I love you too Blake. Now get some sleep." Blake leaned her head back and drifted off to sleep, happy that her soon to be husband was holding her.

O00000O00000O

Gaige slowly shuffled to her room, completely exhausted from her fight and overjoyed to get to bed. She slipped into the room, seeing that Ruby was asleep in Gaige's bed, just like Gaige expected. She pulled her pigtails out, dropping the ties on the dresser, then tossing her jacket over the chair. Gaige sat on the edge of the bed and started pulling her shoes off, then her stockings and just tossing both aside. She was about to start on her skirt when she felt Ruby shift and heard her grumbled "Gaige?"

Gaige turned as Ruby sat up, rubbing her left eye as she grumbled "That you?" Gaige smirked at her tired girlfriend, leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the lips as she replied "It's me. Go back to bed, I'll join you in a second." Ruby groaned as she flopped back down into the bed, Gaige slipping out of her skirt as she went to her drawer to grab her shirt. When she opened the drawer, she discovered that her usual pajama shirt wasn't there. "Hey, Ruby. Have you seen my…" Gaige questioned, but she trailed off as she turned to see Ruby wearing her shirt.

Ruby was sitting on her legs, showing Gaige that she was indeed wearing her Anarchy shirt, and to Gaige's knowledge, nothing else. Gaige smirked as she exclaimed "Well then, I guess we'll have a pajama swap night." Gaige went to Ruby's drawer and pulled out Ruby's usual top and pajama pants, Ruby insisting "Just the top, if you will."

"You perv. You just wanna see me without pants."

"Well, you wanna see me without clothes."

Gaige shrugged as she pulled her shirt off, replying "You've got me there. I do enjoy seeing your Ruby boobies." Ruby snorted a bit and chuckled "Ruby boobies?"

"Yeah. I like seeing them."

Gaige went to the bed and crawled up to Ruby, who leaned back until she was resting on her elbows. Gaige leaned to Ruby's ear and whispered "And playing with them, well, I just enjoy playing with you in general."

"So, do you want to play now?"

Gaige practically collapsed on Ruby, forcing her onto her back as Gaige groaned "I would love to, but I'm too tired." Ruby chuckled as she pulled the blankets over the both of them "Okay Gaige. Another time then. Get some sleep, my little Mechromancer." Gaige had already drifted off to sleep on Ruby's shoulder, Ruby adjusting Gaige so her head sat in a more comfortable position; in the center of Ruby's chest. Ruby closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep herself, going back to enjoying her dreams of the two of them.

**A/N: **There you have it! Some more Jack in the story, and he is causing issues, as always. Small note, I will no longer be accepting character requests as they will not have much development at this point. Any characters already bought will still be introduced, but that will be it. So, we have a story that has come to a close, which means NEW STORY! Here are your two options.

The Young Inquisitor, Dragon Age: Inquisition/ RWBY

Thedas is falling apart at the seams. The Mage Templar War rages on, the country in complete chaos. But when the Conclave, the last hope for a peaceful end to the war, ends in an explosion that creates a tear in the Veil called the Breach, everything has changed. The hope rests on the Inquisition, led by a very unusual person. Ruby Rose, Huntress and now, Inquisitor.

The Final Reaping, Mass Effect/ RWBY

The Reapers, a race of sentient machines that would exterminate higher life every 50,000 years, have finally been destroyed. Unfortunately, the first Reaper, Harbinger escaped with several other Reapers through a Mass Relay that didn't seem to carry the signal that targeted Reaper code. It is up to the crew of the Normandy to pursue Harbinger to end his reign of terror across the galaxy on a planet that has strange evil creatures, and just as strange people.

The first chapters of each story will be released, and the more popular story will continue on while the other will be set aside until the next story end. Anyway, PM or review with any thoughts comments or concerns about the chapter. Until next time!

-Chief


	61. Chapter 60: Date Night 2

**A/N: **Nice to see everyone enjoying the work! Fear not! The story presses on!

Chapter 60: Date Night 2

Blake and Zer0 rode the airship to Beacon, Blake wearing a grey shirt with black sweatpants, a couple sizes larger due to her growing belly. They were having a double date with Yang and Arthur, but it was more of a relaxed date since they were just going to watch some movies. Arthur had also said something about a surprise for Blake in the infirmary, so that was also a fun guess for the happy couple. The airship arrived at Beacon, Zer0 assisting Blake off the airship and to the school. Blake still attended Beacon Academy, she just didn't participate in combat classes or missions or wear the uniform, but she attended none the less.

Blake leaned against Zer0, prompting him to wrap his arm around her shoulders as they entered the Academy.

"So what do you think Arthur has planned for us in the infirmary?" Blake questioned as they walked. Zer0 looked up to his forehead, trying to rack his mind for whatever Arthur could have for them. Unfortunately, his skills were starting to dull so he was coming up empty.

"I'm still unsure. Knowing Arthur it's something technical… or something that explains why I got you pregnant." Zer0 finally answered.

"I don't care how, all I care about is that I am. We're having a baby Zer0."

"I know Blake, and I couldn't be happier."

The two finally finished their trek and entered the infirmary, seeing F0ur at the front desk with Weiss, the two currently… engaged with something. Weiss was sitting in F0ur's lap, while F0ur had her arms wrapped around Weiss and was kissing her neck. Weiss, giggling like a school girl from the contact, was the first to notice the two of them and immediately got up from F0ur's lap. F0ur, either unaware or ignoring their presence, pulled Weiss right back into her lap and continued to kiss her neck, and start to work her way lower. Zer0 cleared his throat to announce their presence to F0ur, but she simply pointed behind her as she started to nibble at Weiss' collarbone.

Zer0 and Blake went to the back as Weiss craned her head back and moaned, making the two nearby uncomfortable. The two went to the back to see two very distinct sights, Arthur wearing a black shirt with grey sweatpants and then Ver-Mil looking like she was going out on a fancy date. She wore her hair back in a messy bun while she wore a silver-gray dress that showed an impressive amount of cleavage while her chest appeared much… fuller… than the last time they saw her.

"You look nice, Ver-Mil. Do you have a date tonight?" Blake questioned, genuinely curious onto why Ver-Mil was dressed so nice.

"Yes actually. I do have a date tonight."

"A date? With who? I've been out of the loop lately."

"Tai Blackthorne. The nice attractive wolf Faunus with long hair. He wears the decorative plague doctor mask. Sadly his ears were cut off after a run in with a Pro-Human group."

"That's so sad. I look forward to that meeting."

"So Arthur, what is this surprise you have for Blake and me?" Zer0 questioned. Knowing Arthur, his surprise had to be something technology based, Zer0 kinda hoping it was a bit more into his own DNA structure. Arthur smirked as he stepped behind a curtain and emerged with a cart that had a decent sized machine on it. Blake immediately recognized the machine and squealed in excitement; a sonogram.

"Viola! One sonogram built with my own hands, and some assistance from Ver-Mil." Arthur exclaimed as he patted the top of the screen. Weiss and F0ur came out from around the desk to see what all the commotion was as Blake practically jumped into the bed.

"Come on! I want to see the baby!" Blake cheered excitedly as she pulled up her shirt, revealing her swollen stomach. Ver-Mil slid on a pair of gloves and started to smear some of the ultrasound jelly on Blake's belly while Arthur booted up the machine. Blake was so anxious to see the results she was practically bouncing as Arthur handed Ver-Mil the scanner. Ver-Mil placed the scanner on Blake's belly, then started sliding it around a bit to get a better picture and to find the baby. Finally, she found the shape of the fetus curled up, Blake gasping as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"Zer0… it's… our baby." Blake nearly cried behind her hand. Zer0 leaned against her with an arm around her shoulders as he watched the small grey blob on the screen.

"It is. That's our baby." Zer0 sniffled as he started to tear up a bit. He couldn't help himself since he was looking at his child, something he thought he was never going to see.

"Hold on. I think we might have something else." Ver-Mil started to move the scanner a bit when they saw another fetus. Zer0 and Blake were having twins.

"Wow… twins." Zer0 gasped quietly, unable to believe that this was actually happening. Blake was more excited, wrapping her hands around Zer0's arm.

"Twins! Can you believe it!?" Blake squealed, clearly extremely excited for their moment. Ver-Mil kept moving the scanner, finding not only a third, but a fourth fetus. F0ur started laughing hysterically as any trace of color drained from Zer0's face and seemed to go straight to Blake's.

"Congratulations Blake! Quadruplets is definitely a rare occasion." Weiss congratulated as she went to Blake's side. Arthur noticed that a good chunk of color drain for Zer0's face, so he handed him a trash can to prevent any messes from occurring. Zer0 immediately buried his head in the trash can as Blake squealed a bit more, F0ur still laughing her ass off.

"You going to be okay Zer0?" Arthur questioned as Zer0 buried his face into the can.

Zer0 simply groaned from inside the trash can as he took a seat, even Blake chuckling a bit as Ver-Mil shut off the machine, removed her gloves, and handed Blake a paper towel to clean herself off.

"Congratulations, to both of you. Quadruplets is certainly a rare occasion. Do you need anything else?" Ver-Mil questioned as she cleaned up her work station.

"I'm fine, but I think Zer0 might need something for his sickness." Blake pointed out as Zer0 took a seat with his head still in the trash can.

"That's just shock. Just talk to him and he'll feel fine."

"Are you going to be able to make it to the double date?" Arthur questioned as he patted Zer0's shoulder.

"I think I'm good. Just… trying to deal with four kids at once… I'm not good." Zer0 groaned as he pulled his head out, only to put it right back in. F0ur found the entire situation hilarious and hadn't stopped laughing since they found out Blake was having quadruplets.

"Come one Zer0. That three more potential students you can teach." Blake assured, trying to get Zer0 past the shock phase.

"That is a valid point."

"There we go! Now come on, we have a date to get to."

Zer0 finally stood up, setting the trash can aside and helping Blake off the bed. She immediately threw her arms around Zer0 and buried her face in his shoulder, Zer0 gently rubbing her back.

"So I'm just going to go meet with Yang in the common room. You two can feel free to join us at any time." Arthur exclaimed as he pulled out his scroll to check his messages. Zer0 and Blake remained linked, so Arthur walked out, waving to F0ur and Weiss as he left. It was about 5 minutes before the two finally separated, F0ur being the first to comment.

"Are they finally apart? I thought they were gonna fuse into one being." F0ur joked. Ver-Mil brought up a valid point about the new soon to be family.

"It's the children. They're finally becoming parents, becoming a family. It's the realization that they now have a higher purpose in life." Ver-Mil exclaimed as she took a seat in an empty chair.

"I guess that makes sense. So when is your date getting here?"

"He should be here in a few minutes. I just can't wait!"

F0ur rolled her eyes and pulled Weiss right back into her lap and proceeded to starting kissing her neck once again. Blake and Zer0 finally broke away, the two heading out and giving silent waves as they headed to the common room for their double date. Zer0 and Blake walked down the hall, hand in hand when someone was walking towards them. He was tall and lanky, like Zer0, and had long black hair that was tied back. He wore a nice looking suit, but not insanely nice so that he couldn't wear it to other smaller occasions.

Zer0 immediately recognized the individual, mainly because it was the person Axton would constantly complained about to him; Tai Blackthorne. Zer0 intentionally stood in Tai's way to greet him since he hadn't really met Axton's new pain in the ass.

"Tai Blackthorne. I'm Zer0, Axton's former roommate, and this is my fiancé, Blake Belladonna." Zer0 introduced as he held out his hand. Tai smiled as he shook Zer0's hand and returned the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Zer0. Axton's talked quite a bit about you, and I've seen you around Blake. You're kinda part of Team RWBY." Tai exclaimed as he crossed his arms.

"Not so much anymore, not since the kids. I heard about your ears… that's so…" Blake exclaimed as she started to tear up. Blake immediately brought her hands up to her face and started crying into her palms. Tai put his hands up and tried to assure her that everything was fine while Zer0 attempted to console her.

"It's fine! Really! It's fine!" Tai assured as Zer0 shot him the stink eye for making Blake cry. Zer0 knew that it wasn't really Tai's fault she was crying, but blaming Blake for it never ended well for him. Tai tried the best he could to console Blake, mainly out of fear of Zer0 since he had heard the horror stories about the Haiku Hitman. The last thing he wanted to do was get on Zer0's bad side.

"It's fine! Really! I'm doing fine! I've got a date tonight!" Tai urged, trying to get Blake to stop crying. Blake almost immediately stopped crying and pulled her hands away to reveal a large smile.

"You're going on a date with Ver-Mil, aren't you?" Blake questioned as she leaned against Zer0. Tai was completely thrown off by Blake's immediate change in emotion, but that was expected with a pregnant woman.

"Um, yeah. I asked her out a little while ago."

"Anyway, I'm really happy for the both of you. Never considered an Eridian and a Faunus for a couple."

"Kinda like Faunus and a genetically engineered assassin?"

"Very true!"

"Well, we have our own date to get to. Enjoy your time Tai, and remember, Ver-Mil can more than likely kill you with her brain." Zer0 warned. Tai looked at Zer0 with a raised eyebrow, unsure of whether Zer0 was joking or not.

"I'll, uh, keep that in mind. Enjoy your night." Tai replied as he walked around him. Once Tai was out of sight, Blake turned to Zer0 with a raised eyebrow.

"Was it really necessary to do that to him?" Blake questioned, thinking that Zer0 was a tad harsh to Tai.

"Probably not, but Axton paid me 20 bucks to give Tai a hard time."

Zer0 hooked his arm around Blake's waist and the two continued their trek to the common room where their date was supposed to be. There were a few common rooms around Beacon, mainly for students to take a break from classes and missions and relax. Since most students head out to Vale for the weekend, so the common rooms were almost always empty. The rooms were pretty large, about 50ft x 50ft with a large T.V. towards the back of the room with an equally large couch in front of it. Zer0 and Blake could easily spot Yang and Arthur, considering Yang was in Arthur's lap and the two more than likely attached at the lips.

"Break it up you two. We're here." Zer0 announced as they made it to the couch. Blake took a seat on the couch as Yang slid off of Arthur's lap and leaned against him. Yang was in her usual bed clothes, which the Ninja couple was sure they were the same ones she wore the same morning.

"Hey Blakey, how you feeling? Heard you got some fun news today." Yang exclaimed as she slid over to her. Blake smiled as she put her hands on the top of her stomach as Zer0 took his place next to her.

"Indeed we did. I just can't believe it. Quadruplets, it's just so unbelievable." Blake sighed as she leaned against Zer0. She really couldn't believe it. First it was the thought that Zer0 was sterile, since clone and all, but here she was now; engaged and pregnant to the man she loved.

"No kidding. Congratulations, by the way. No we've got a movie to watch!" Yang exclaimed as she returned to Arthur's shoulder. Arthur put his arm around Yang's shoulders while Blake shifted into Zer0's arms, both couples enjoying the quiet time they were getting. The movie was a decent length, about 2 hours long, which was just enough time for the two girls to fall asleep. Arthur smirked as he brushed some of Yang's golden hair out of her face, Yang immediately cuddling closer to Arthur. Zer0 reached up and scratched at Blake's ears, which were still covered by her usual bow, but he was still able to get at them.

"So, are you two going to head home or crash here?" Arthur questioned as he slid out from beneath Yang, gently laying her down on the couch.

"Probably crash here. I don't think Blake will make it all the way home." Zer0 answered as he slid out from beneath Blake.

"I would call Gaige or Ruby first since the two have gotten more… involved… with their relationship."

"Good call. Let's see if they aren't busy."

Zer0 pulled out his scroll and called Gaige, hoping that she would pick up the call. Luckily, exactly that happened.

"What's up Z?" Gaige answered, sounding a little bit tired so he might have woken her up.

"Hey Gaige. I'm pretty sure Blake and I aren't going to be able to make it back home, so we're gonna crash in the room. That sound good?"

"Yeah, sure. You know you two are always welcome. You heading here now?"

"Yes, so you and Ruby have enough time to get dressed."

"Very funny. See you soon."

Zer0 ended the call, chuckling since he was probably right about Ruby and Gaige. He took a knee next to Blake and pushed on her shoulder, waking Blake from her rest.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. I fell asleep. *Yawn* Are we heading home?" Blake questioned as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from one eye while the other drooped halfway.

"We're gonna stay in the team room. We'll head home in the morning."

"Sounds good."

Zer0 helped Blake up from the couch while Arthur scooped Yang up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Yang cuddled into Arthur's shoulder while Blake leaned against Zer0 for support. The two couples headed their own direction, Zer0 and Blake slowly making their way to Team RWBY's room. Luckily for them, Ruby and Gaige were in their usual pajamas instead of what was originally thought. Gaige and Ruby were in Gaige's bed, so Zer0 and Blake were able to take their old bed back for the night.

"Yang told us the good news. Congrats Blake!" Ruby congratulated as she sat up to talk to the temporary roommates. Gaige joined Ruby and gave a thumbs up to the two, the Ninja couple smiling at the praise.

"Good luck dealing with four kids. If you ever need names, I'm your girl." Gaige exclaimed as she crawled into bed with Ruby. Zer0 rolled his eyes since he figured what Gaige's suggestions would be.

"I'm sure 'Gaige' and 'Ruby' would be on your list of names." Zer0 chuckled as the two of them adjusted the bed.

"Whaaaaaaaat? No… okay maybe."

"I thought so. Just keep it down if you two get frisky."

"No promises." Ruby chuckled as she cuddled up to Gaige. Zer0 sat with his back against the headboard while Blake sat in between his legs, resting her back against his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Blake tucked her head into his neck, taking a deep breath and sighing as she rested her hands on his. Ruby watched the couple fall asleep, thinking that they looked so happy.

"They look so cute and happy." Ruby quietly sighed. Gaige looked over at the two ninjas, who were sleeping soundly and couldn't help but think they did look happy.

"They really do. They'll be good parents." Gaige sighed as she slowly dragged her hand up and down Ruby's back. Gaige leaned her head back, the two couples drifting off to sleep.

O00000O00000O

Tai was still a little shaken up after his run in with Zer0 and Blake, but he was excited for his date with Ver-Mil. They were headed to a nice restaurant for their first date, so he was pretty optimistic about it. He walked into the infirmary and saw a very interesting sight, Weiss up on F0ur's desk while the two were intertwined. Tai was intrigued by the couple since they were complete opposites of each other, but he also noticed that Ver-Mil was staring at them very intently.

"Um, Ver-Mil? Are you… ready to go?" Tai questioned, honestly feeling a little uncomfortable.

"I'm just trying to figure out this relationship. A woman who is a part of the upper echelon of society with an assassin who cares little for life."

"I think it's the "Bad Girl" attraction."

"How very peculiar. Anyway, I'm ready for our date! I'm so excited!"

Ver-Mil rose from her seat and flattened out her dress, Tai's eyes resting on her very… developed assets. F0ur noticed Tai's gaze and decided to point it out.

"Eyes up, Tai. You can drool over her tits later." F0ur pointed out as she pulled away from Weiss. Tai looked away, trying to make it look like he wasn't doing exactly that. Ver-Mil rolled her eyes as she took Tai's hand.

"It's perfectly fine. There's a reason I've adjusted my appearance." Ver-Mil chuckled as she moved closer to Tai. Tai smiled, focusing on her beautiful gray eyes as opposed to, well, you get the idea.

"Come on. We have reservations to get to. Enjoy your night and remember your safe word." Tai exclaimed as he and Ver-Mil left the infirmary. The two walked out hand in hand, happy that they were finally going on their date. The way there was pretty quiet, both of them unsure of what to talk about until they got to the restaurant. Tai was confident that it was a good impression, considering it was the same restaurant that Axton took Blanche to on their first date. Tai gave his name to the guy who was in charge of reservations and they were brought to their table, Tai going the extra mile and pulling Ver-Mil's seat out for her.

"Why thank you. I've been doing research on dates so I am sure that I am ready for ours." Ver-Mil proclaimed proudly. She was oddly nervous about this date she was on. Sure, she had been alive for, well she had lost count of the years, but this was something that she had never experienced before.

"Well, that's good news, since I honestly have no idea what to do on a date. Never really been on one before." Tai admitted. It was true, he hadn't really been on a date since most girls were put off by the fact he was a Faunus, but Ver-Mil didn't seem to care.

"I don't see why not. You are a very handsome young man, wonderful body, and sparkling personality. You, Mr. Blackthorne, are the perfect catch." Ver-Mil complimented. She meant every word she said, Tai was almost a perfect individual.

"Well, most women are put off by the fact I'm a Faunus, regardless if I look it or not." Tai answered.

"Nonsense. That should have nothing to do with women finding you attractive."

"Unfortunately not everyone thinks that way. We should probably look at the menu before we need to order." Tai chuckled as he picked up the menu. Ver-Mil giggled a bit, amused by her own distraction, but she couldn't help herself. The fact she was even on a date was still a bit of an alien concept to her. Tai lowered his menu and looked at his date with a raised eyebrow, unsure of what she could possibly order.

"Hey Ver-Mil, if I'm not being rude, do you even eat? Or is a mouth feel type of thing?" Tai questioned as he lowered his menu for a moment. Ver-Mil lowered her own, head tilted to the side slightly to show a bit of confusion.

"Mouth feel?" She questioned.

"Yeah, mouth feel. Where you don't necessarily need to eat, but you do because you like the feeling of eating."

"Oh, that makes sense. No, I do require nourishment to continue going, as well as sleep. I function just as any other human or Faunus."

"Just curious, since you're an Eridian and all."

"No matter. So, is there a selection from the menu I am to choose from? Or is it all available?"

"Go ahead and order whatever you want. Tonight is about you."

"How sweet. Worry not, I won't be eating too much."

Their waiter came by and took their drink orders, both of them getting water as well as ordering their food. The two then simply stared at each other, Tai honestly lost in her eyes, which made Ver-Mil a little embarrassed since no one really looked at her that way.

"So… Blake took a sonogram today." Ver-Mil exclaimed before taking a sip of her water.

"Really? How's the baby looking?" Tai questioned, generally curious.

"Babies. She's having quadruplets."

"Ha! I bet Zer0 took that news very well."

"He nearly threw up in a trash can. I think they'll do fine though. Both of them are caring people, so I know they'll raise their kids right." Ver-Mil exclaimed as she fiddled with a loose strand of hair. Tai shrugged since he didn't really know either of them very well. From what he had heard, Zer0 was a completely different person when he originally started, always wearing a helmet and suit and spoke in haiku. He had threatened people and would fight with others to the death. But apparently Blake brought out the more human aspect of him, the assassin slowly abandoning his original style and adapting into what everyone saw now.

"Well, good luck to Zer0. A woman carrying four kids cannot be that quiet, or stable, at home." Tai sighed as he picked up his glass. Tai knew the basics of pregnancy since he wanted to work as a doctor as well as being a Huntsman, being able to help people while at the same time being able to kill them. "So, out of all the things you could have been, why did you chose to be the school nurse?"

"Well, I love humanity. The individuality and freedom of choice while all of you are essentially the same is something we Eridians lacked. Very few maintained a sense of individuality, while we worked more in a system close to your modern insects. Everyone had their job and you did it. I was lucky and was birthed with the unique abilities you've seen. My brother may not have the same capability as I, but he is a master with Eridium." Ver-Mil answered, wanting Tai to know her exact reasons behind her choices.

"So you chose to help humanity, instead of attacking it like Vex-Ion?"

"Correct. I could never see his side, especially after meeting you."

Ver-Mil reached out and took Tai's hand, her face turning a little pink while Tai turned red. Luckily, their food arrived after that, which gave the two a good distraction. Tai ordered chicken Alfredo pasta while Ver-Mil ordered beef ravioli with red sauce. The two started eating, Ver-Mil noticing that Tai was really enjoying his food.

"Is it good? You seem to be enjoying it very much." Ver-Mil questioned as she swallowed her food. Tai nodded as he shoveled in another fork load of his pasta. "May I try some?"

Tai nodded as he spun a group of noodles and speared a piece of chicken, reaching over the table to feed his date. Ver-Mil giggled as Tai fed her, even Tai laughed at his girlfriend's actions, thinking that she looked absolutely adorable. Ver-Mil put her hand in front of her face as she started to giggle again, Tai laughing a bit more. The two continued their date, both enjoying it very much until it was time for them to leave. Tai paid the bill and the two headed back to Beacon, hand in hand with smile on their faces.

He walked her to her room, the both of them stopping just outside so they could chat. Ver-Mil had both of Tai's hands in hers, the two staring into each other's eyes.

"Tonight was wonderful. Would it be too much to ask for another date?" Ver-Mil questioned shyly. Ver-Mil really enjoyed the date and she really wanted to continue dating Tai. He was a very handsome gentleman and she loved his sense of humor, in fact she enjoyed everything about him.

"I don't think it would be. I would love to have a second date with you." Tai responded.

"Wonderful! Um… may I ask one more thing?" Ver-Mil questioned nervously. Tai beat her to the punch, lifting her chin and placed a light kiss on her lips, her grey eyes lighting up as soon as they separated. Ver-Mil immediately grabbing Tai's head and pulling him in for a much deeper and longer kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for quite some time, the two finally separating to come up for air.

"Wow that was…" Ver-Mil sighed.

"Breath taking?" Tai chuckled. Ver-Mil chuckled with a winded voice, still recovering after her first kiss.

"That's terrible, but yes it was. That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Then what were you going to ask?"

"If you wanted to see my chest. You've been constantly looking at it all night."

Tai felt his face turn a deep red as his eyes instinctively dropped to her chest for a second, Ver-Mil pushing out a little bit. Tai's male instincts started to kick in as a good amount of blood started to rush south, but he fought the urge to say yes, even though he really wanted to.

"Um, I really would Ver-Mil, but no. It's just our first date. That's usually something we reserve that for a few dates after."

"Really? Well, I was talking with Yang and she allowed Arthur to touch her rear on the first date."

"Yeah, well Yang is a little more… promiscuous than other girls. I would rather wait."

"Very well. Until another time. Goodnight Tai."

She kissed him one last time before entering her own room, leaving Tai with a wide smile on his face. He turned on his heel and headed to his own room, a little more pep in his step.

O00000O00000O

Axton walked off the airship into Vale, excited for his weekend as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He was wearing his usual Vault Hunting gear minus his harness since they were just going to relax. He was going to be spending the weekend with Blanche, so he was pretty excited. They hadn't seen each other since his last mission against Jack… and since he told Blanche he loved her. He really did, he loved Blanche more than anything, hell, she was the first woman he'd said that to since Sarah. He headed to her apartment since she was staying in Vale more often and decided to get a better place than a hotel.

He headed up and found her door, rapping a knuckle against it and waiting for Blanche to answer. He waited for a second when the door opened, revealing Blanche in a grey shirt and black shorts with her white hair a mess. Her apartment was nice with a large front room with a couch and arm chair pointed at a T.V. to the right with a small table in between the couch and T.V. There was a small kitchen to the left with everything you'd need in it. A hall went back with three doors at the end, one on the left wall, and other on the right and one at the center.

Axton looked Blanche up and down, a smirk on his face as he admired her refined beauty. He was about to greet her when she grabbed his collar and yanked him in, Axton closing the door as he dropped his bag just inside. She pulled him all the way to the couch until the two fell, Axton catching himself before he slammed into Blanche.

She threw her arms around him and pulled him close, slamming their lips together as she wrapped her legs around Axton's waist. He adjusted so they were a little more on the couch and fully embraced Blanche, one arm around her waist and the other up her back with his hand on the back of her head. They were embraced for quite some time, Axton being the first to pull away so he could get some air. Both of them were panting, Blanche trying to pull Axton in for more, but he was still recovering.

"Give me a second, babe. I need a breather." Axton chuckled in a winded tone. Blanche smiled as she lightly dragged her fingertips up and down the back of his head. Axton got lost staring into her crystal blue eyes, like it was staring into a clear day's sky.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like a giddy school since, well, since you said those magic words." Blanche admitted.

"I know how you feel. I love you Blanche, I really do. You're the first woman I've felt this way about since-."

Blanche cut him off as she pulled him back down for another long, deep kiss that would leave them breathless. They were in that position for about ten minutes before they separated again, both of them needing air once more. Axton pulled away, Blanche pouting and making a small whimpering sound as he did.

"Someone has to start cooking dinner. Come on, I'll get started."

Axton got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen, Blanche following him like his shadow. He opened up the fridge as Blanche wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back. Axton smiled as he put a hand on Blanche's, focusing more on the woman around him than the food in the fridge.

"How about we just order a pizza?" Axton suggested as he closed the fridge.

"Sounds good. What do you want on it?" Blanche questioned as she slithered under his arm, Axton's arm now wrapped around her shoulders.

"You good with a Meat Lover's?"

Blanche's hand slid down to Axton's belt line and started toying with his belt buckle.

"I'm certainly in the mood for meat." Blanche flirted, noticing the movement in Axton's pants. Axton raised an eyebrow with a smirk, very tempted to let Blanche have her fun. He grabbed his scroll and called for the pizza while Blanche continued to toy with his belt. He hung up and tossed his scroll on the counter, turning in Blanche's arms and moving her back towards the couch. Her rear connected with the couch as she started working on his shirt, taking her time to unbutton it.

Axton couldn't help himself, sliding his hands down her side and cupping her rear. Blanche was about halfway done unbuttoning Axton's shirt when she stopped.

"Just wondering, how much time do we have?" Blanche questioned, her hands held on the next button.

"They said about 45 minutes. So we have plenty of time." Axton answered, giving her a bit of a squeeze.

She continued to unbutton his shirt until it hung freely from his shoulders, Axton pulling his arms back and dropping the shirt to the ground. Axton brought his arms back up and gripped the bottom of Blanche's shirt, starting to pull it up. He was about half way done when there was a knock on the door, Axton immediately pulling her shirt back down.

"You've got to be kidding me." Axton groaned as he snatched his shirt from the ground. Blanche went to the door as Axton started putting his own shirt back on while he walked out of view of the front door. Blanche opened the door to see her eldest daughter, Winter, in her usual Atlas military wardrobe. She was just as tall as Blanche was with the same pale skin, white hair and blue eyes. She wore a white coat with the front open, the sleeves open from the shoulders to the bend of her arm.

Underneath was a blue vest with a white undershirt and white pants with steel grey heeled boots. She wore her white hair in a bun with a large amount of bangs hanging over her right eye.

"Winter! It's so good to see you! I had no idea you were in town!" Blanche cheered as she hugged her daughter. It had been quite some time since Blanche had seen Winter, so she was excited to see her daughter again.

"It's good to see you too Mother. I heard you were taking up longer residence here, so I decided to drop by. Weiss has told me some very… interesting things."

"I'm sure she has. Come in! There's someone I want you to meet."

Blanche guided Winter inside, Winter immediately noticing Axton leaning in the kitchen and thinking the exact same thought Weiss thought when she saw Axton the first time.

"_Oh dear lord, he's a brute!" _Winter thought as she looked Axton up and down. His clothing was horribly worn and ragged, looking like he just went through a war and then just showed up in her mother's apartment.

"Hi, I'm Axton. I'm your mother's boyfriend. So you must be Winter." Axton introduced, holding out his hand to Winter. She looked at Axton's hand for a moment before taking it with a firm grip, Axton immediately knowing that she was military. Axton smirked, Winter doing the same as the two held the grip, which was starting to worry Blanche. The two finally let go and Winter broke the silence.

"How long?" Winter questioned, putting her hands behind her back.

"10 years. You?" Axton replied.

"Currently going on my fourth year."

"Nice. I couldn't keep doing it, but it wasn't like I had a choice when I left."

"Dishonorable?"

"Execution by firing squad."

Winter looked at Axton with a raised eyebrow, wondering what type of man her mother had started dating. Blanche stepped in between the two in an attempt to diffuse the situation since it seemed like it was starting to heat up.

"So, what brings you to Vale, Winter? I assume it was more than to just come see your mother." Blanche questioned, attempting to divert attention.

"General Ironwood requested my presence here. Something about the escalating situation with the Eridian and a pestering nuisance?" Winter answered, turning the end of it into a question, since she really didn't know what General Ironwood would consider a nuisance.

"That's probably Tai Blackthorne. Arthur told me about his family's history with Atlas." Axton answered as he went to grab a bottle of water with the fridge.

"Blackthorne? I can see why he wanted me here." Winter exclaimed, finally figuring out that what she was here for.

"If you want, and I would recommend, he's got a date tonight that you can definitely crash." Axton suggested, hoping that Winter would go bother Tai. Tai was a good kid, Axton still a little sore that Tai was his roommate and also stopped him from advancing his relationship with Blanche, kinda like what Winter was doing now.

"I haven't received any information, so I'm not very prompted to act on that." Winter exclaimed, unmoving from her spot.

"Damn, and here I was hoping to mess with the little bugger." Axton sighed.

"So, Axton, what do you do now?"

"I'm an instructor at Beacon Academy and teach Small Units Tactics."

"I see. Is that a paid position? Or volunteer."

"Volunteer. I make my money fighting the bandits that have been plaguing Remnant."

Winter raised her eyebrow again, questioning Axton even more since he was basically a teacher and a mercenary. There was a knock at the door, Axton being the one to go answer it, hoping that it would be the pizza they ordered. Winter stepped to her mother and quietly had a word with her.

"Mother, are you sure about him? He seems a bit… off." Winter questioned, only wanting the best for her mother.

"Yes, Winter, I'm sure. Axton is a very sweet and caring man. You just… need to get to know him." Blanche defended. She really did care about Axton, she loved him and didn't want to lose him. Axton came back with the pizza, making the announcement and choosing to ignore the comments he heard Winter making.

"Pizza's here! Winter, will you be joining us? There's plenty of pizza here." Axton exclaimed as he set the pizza on the counter. He grabbed some plates for the three of them, each of them taking a piece. Axton took a seat on the couch, Blanche taking hers right next to his while Winter sat in the arm chair.

"If you really want to question a relationship, question your sister's." Axton pointed out before he took a bite of his pizza. Winter looked at the greasy slice of pizza, immediately thinking that it didn't look appetizing.

"What about my sister's relationship? I didn't even know she had one." Winter exclaimed as she put her piece back onto the plate. Axton smirked, ready to divert attention away from him and Blanche. He opened his mouth, but his damned conscience got the better of him.

"Yeah, she's in a nice relationship with the nurse's assistant. She's the blonde at the front desk, very pleasant woman when you get to know her. She's my buddy's sister." Axton explained as he ate his pizza. Winter looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out why she should question that relationship.

"Why would I question that? It seems like a nice relationship." Winter pointed out as she set her plate on the table.

"I was just trying to deflect some heat off you questioning your mother's relationship with me."

Blanche dropped her head for a minute, slowly shaking her head and she sighed. She really wanted her kids to get along with Axton, but it didn't seem like Winter was doing that. Granted, it took Weiss some time to warm up to Axton when they came started dating, so it might take just as long for Winter to do the same.

"I'll be right back. Behave you two." Blanche sighed as she set her food down and headed down the hall. Axton heard the door shut and Winter's expression changed almost instantly, changing from the almost hereditary ice cold glare, to a look that seemed more like something Blake or Ruby would give to their significant other.

"So, Axton. Have you and my mother enjoyed each other yet?" Winter questioned, crossing her legs and leaning forward with her head resting on her elbow. Axton almost immediately felt uncomfortable since his girlfriend's daughter was asking that kind of question… and giving him that look.

"Um… that's really kind of personal." Axton replied, setting his own piece down. Axton saw the one visible eye start to scan him up and down, making him that much more uncomfortable.

"Tell me Axton, wouldn't you rather enjoy the company of a… younger woman? Perhaps one that is a little more… developed?" Winter flirted, pushing her chest out a little bit more. Axton was completely uncomfortable now since Winter was definitely not coming onto him and he didn't want this to go on.

"Uh, no I would not. I am perfectly happy with the company of your mother." Axton answered sliding a little bit towards the other end of the couch. Winter stood up and took Axton's seat, causing him to slide a bit more.

"How sure of that are you? Weiss told me about your Remnant Anniversary. Do you think my mother would compare?" Winter continued to flirt, placing her hand on his knee. Axton did not want to be there when Blanche came out of the bathroom, so he practically leapt out of his seat. Winter gave a small smile, Axton thinking that it was almost predatory in nature.

"Winter, I love your mother. I love Blanche and I'm not going to betray her trust by letting her daughter seduce me." Axton protested, standing by his point. Granted, Winter was an attractive young woman, but Axton was head over heels for Blanche and he sure as hell wasn't going to screw up it up. Instead of seeing the look of agitation that he expected, Axton saw a satisfied look on her face as she stood up.

"A perfect answer. You are a very devoted man." Winter exclaimed as she put her arms behind her back again. Axton looked around, mouth agape since he was unbelievably confused on what just happened.

"What? I… the… what the fuck just happened?" Axton stammered before barking.

"A test, if you will. I wanted to be sure that you truly did love my mother."

"You are a messed up, you know that?"

"And you aren't?"

"… Valid point."

"Anyway, I will be leaving. It was nice to see mother again, but I fear that I am intruding on her date. Until we meet again, Axton. Remember, if you hurt her… they will never find the body." Winter proclaimed/ threatened as she patted Axton's shoulder. She walked out, just as Blanche exited the bathroom, wiping her hands off on her shorts.

"Where is Winter? Blanche questioned, looking around for her daughter. Axton thought for a moment about telling her about Winter's little test, but he figured it would be best to leave that in the past and bury it under six feet of concrete.

"She felt like she was intruding on our date and left. I'm sure she'll be around a little while longer."

"Oh, did you feel that way?"

"I've gotten used to it. It just seems like every time we try and get anywhere with our relationship we get interrupted by someone."

Blanche smirked as she walked over to him, Axton recognizing that look in her eyes from when he first got there. She grabbed his shirt as she licked her upper lip, then ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere.

"Let's not let anything get in our way this time." Blanche whispered seductively as she started pulling him towards her bedroom.

O00000O00000O

***WARNING: The following section involves Weiss and F0ur getting frisky***

Weiss and F0ur exited the airship that brought them to Vale, since Weiss was going be spending the weekend at F0ur's apartment. They had been dating for quite some time, so Weiss figured that it was time to spend the weekend. They walked hand in hand, Weiss having her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. They arrived at F0ur's building, Weiss thinking that it looked like a nice place, at least it was in a decent neighborhood. They headed up and F0ur opened her apartment to Weiss, the white child stepping in and looking around, seeing that it was nothing like she imagined.

There was a small living room to her right that was about 15 feet down and 10 feet forward, a large television sitting against the far wall with a table in front of it and a couch against the near wall. To the left was a wall, but it was used to separate the small kitchen from the living room which also had a small dining table. There was a hallway that went to the right, Weiss assuming that was where her bedroom and bathroom were. The walls were a relaxing blue color while the carpeted floors were a light brown. With the way F0ur acted, Weiss honestly expected either a dump or some kind of torture dungeon, but there was always the unknown rooms.

"Well, welcome to my place. Feel free to make yourself at home." F0ur exclaimed as she walked in, immediately pulling her arms into her shirt. Weiss raised her eyebrows as F0ur pulled her arms out of her shirt, but then pulled her bra out from the front. Weiss was a little wide eyed as F0ur adjusted herself and headed to the hallway, Weiss choosing to follow her. There was a door to the left that was open, showing Weiss the clean bathroom that was fully equipped.

At the end of the hall and to the left, F0ur opened the door and walked in, Weiss right behind her. The room was a decent size, 15ft by 15ft with a large window on the back wall with a large bed underneath it. A dresser sat at the right wall with a desk and computer next to it. There was another door to the right of the main door and a large sliding door on the left wall. F0ur went to the basket on the ground in the corner to the left and dropped her bra in it, giving a sigh of relief as she lifted her arms.

"Just set your bag anywhere. So welcome, you've pretty much seen the place." F0ur sighed, happy to be out of her undergarment, even though she was a low A cup. Weiss dropped her bag as F0ur opened the sliding door, revealing a large closet that was split between nice clothes and assassin gear. She pulled her plasma blades from her hips and placed them in the holders. Weiss looked at the other door, wondering what it would be in there if her clothes and gear were in the large closet. Weiss started walking for the other door when F0ur made a comment.

"I don't think you're ready for that closet." F0ur commented, putting her hands on her well defined hips. Weiss looked back at her, then at the closet, making Weiss wonder even more what was in the closet.

"What do you mean I'm not ready?" Weiss questioned, crossing her arms.

"Baby, if you knew what was in that closet, then our relationship would drastically change. Until I think you're ready, we'll look in the closet. For now, let's figure out dinner."

Weiss shrugged, understanding if F0ur didn't want to show her everything just yet. The two walked out of the room and took a seat on the couch, F0ur taking up most of it so Weiss would have to be up against her. Weiss saw F0ur kick off her sneakers, pushing them to the side of the couch while she patted the spot next to her. Weiss rolled her eyes and sat next to Weiss, then started to remove her boots with F0ur staring at her with hungry eyes. Weiss noted F0ur's gaze and rolled her eyes, putting her boots on the other side of the couch, then leaned against F0ur.

"So what are you feeling like? I know I don't want to cook unless you do." F0ur questioned as she wrapped her arm around Weiss.

"I don't really feel like cooking, and I don't have preference on dinner." Weiss answered. She didn't really care about what they were going to eat, she was just enjoying the time she was spending with F0ur. F0ur grabbed her scroll and called for Chinese food, the two taking the moment in joy as they sat and watched T.V. and their food arrived shortly. F0ur got Weiss General Tsao's chicken while she went with Sweet and Sour chicken. The two continued to watch T.V. while they waited, enjoying the time they spent together.

Weiss was starting to feel the effect of the chicken and she started to sweat, her jacket wasn't helping. She set her food down and started to slide her jacket off, F0ur watching her do so with hungry eyes. Weiss set her jacket aside and picked her food up, noticing that F0ur was staring at her again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Weiss questioned before taking a bite. F0ur smiled as she set her food down and pulled Weiss into her arms. Weiss rolled her eyes and continued eating out of the take out box as F0ur slid her arms around her. She would have continued eating, but F0ur got a little adventurous and slid her hands up to her chest. Weiss caught them before she grabbed her and slid them back down.

"I'm eating. You should be eating too. We can play later." Weiss exclaimed, returning to her food. F0ur groaned and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder, who simply patted the back of F0ur's head before she started eating again. F0ur grabbed her food and started eating again, Weiss making sure that she ate rather than attempting to cop a feel on her. Once they were finally done eating, the two simply relaxed with Weiss resting in F0ur's arms.

"Can you get up for a second? I gotta use the bathroom." F0ur sighed, a little sad to let Weiss out of her arms. Weiss moved to the other side of the couch while F0ur got up and went to the bathroom. Weiss waited for a moment, hearing F0ur groan since it seemed that the Chinese food seemed to already be hitting her. Weiss laid across the couch and waited for her to get out, when a small thought crossed her mind. _"What's in the closet?"_

Curiosity started to get the better of her, so she got up and quietly went to F0ur's room. She took one last look back to ensure that F0ur was still there before she headed into the room and went to the closet. She stopped before the door and let herself think about what might be in there. She scratched her chin before reaching for the door, but stopped when she heard F0ur clear her throat.

"You really want to know what's in there." F0ur sighed as she stepped through the doorway. Weiss felt her face light up since she was caught doing something she was explicitly told not to do.

"_Oh Dust. Oh Dust I screwed up. Oh Dust she's going to dump me!"_ Weiss thought in a panic as she awaited F0ur's response. F0ur simply stared at her with a neutral expression, walking over to her while Weiss looked down at her feet. She felt F0ur's arms on hers, but then she started to turn Weiss towards the closet. F0ur rested her chin on Weiss' shoulder, Weiss wondering what the hell was happening.

"If you really want to know what's in the closet, then go ahead and look." F0ur whispered in Weiss' ear. Weiss was a little more nervous since F0ur was now just offering for her to look in the closet. Weiss slowly reached for the handle, slowly pulling it down like something was going to jump out at her. Weiss took a deep breath and then throwing open the door, Weiss' face turning a deep red as she saw the contents of the closet. On the door was a coat rack, only the rack held several chains, whips, belts and other accessories for a person who enjoyed pain recreationally.

Inside the actual closet were several outfits ranging from harnesses to tight leather suits with boots of varying sizes. Weiss' eyes darted around the different things in the closet, completely unsure of what to think of what she was seeing.

"So, what do you think?" F0ur whispered in her ear.

"I, uh, I don't know. Are… are you going to… use them on me?" Weiss questioned nervously. She was still a virgin, but she was pretty sure that she wouldn't enjoy being tied to the bed while F0ur struck her with a belt.

"Oh no Weiss, I want you to use them on me. You see Weiss, I am a masochist, I get sexual thrill out of pain. I want you to be my dominatrix, to be the dominant one."

Weiss felt her face burn, very sure that her nose might be bleeding since she immediately started to thinking about F0ur in that kind of way. Weiss felt F0ur's chin leave her shoulder and start to kiss the back of her head, Weiss knowing there was a devious smile behind her. This was a complete shock to Weiss, F0ur getting sexual thrill out of pain. She was an assassin! And yet she wanted Weiss to dominate her?

"So Weiss, what do you think?" F0ur whispered to Weiss, just waiting for her response. Honestly, Weiss was completely speechless, she couldn't get a single word out of her throat. She was finally able to speak, giving F0ur her honest opinion.

"F0ur… I had no idea you… enjoyed this type of… entertainment." Weiss confessed, being 100% honest with F0ur.

"Yeah, most people wouldn't assume that about me. So, now that you know, how do you want this to play out?" F0ur questioned, wanting to know how Weiss felt. She really wanted to know, since she really liked Weiss. Granted, F0ur originally started this relationship to see if she could get the uptight girl to unwind and let out a wild side, but it changed since… well… she enjoyed Weiss' company. F0ur was originally saving this news until the two started becoming intimate for a while, she didn't want to scare Weiss off.

"Um, I don't know. I… I guess you were right… I wasn't really ready." Weiss admitted, unsure of how to go about their relationship knowing that F0ur would be asking for this.

"Yeah, it was my fault. Can we… just go watch T.V.?"

"Sure, let's do that."

The two headed back to the living room, F0ur shutting the closet door before leaving. F0ur resumed the position she was in before, but Weiss changed where she sat. Instead, she chose to straddled F0ur instead, her face turning a little pink as Weiss placed her hands against the wall behind F0ur's head. Weiss slowly brought her head down until their lips met, F0ur slowly bringing her hands up to Weiss' hips. They were gentle with each other, the kisses light and relatively short, F0ur reaching up and pulling Weiss' ponytail out, letting her snow white hair fall free.

F0ur's hands made their way up to Weiss' head, intertwining her fingers with Weiss' hair and started to pull Weiss closer. Weiss brought her arms down and wrapped them around F0ur's neck, the kiss becoming harder and more passionate. The two were in this position for about 20 minutes, F0ur then starting to adjust, putting Weiss on her back on the couch. The second Weiss touched the couch, she took control of the situation, forcing F0ur on her back so she was on top. F0ur was a little surprised as Weiss took over, F0ur thinking that Weiss was the type of girl who took over, but she liked it.

Weiss started to kiss at F0ur's neck, her assassin girlfriend taking in a deep breath as she did. Weiss got a little handsy as she brought her hands down to F0ur's chest, squeezing her small breasts. F0ur broke the kiss as she took a deep breath and let out a small moan. All the two had done was make out with a little grinding against each other, so this was a pleasant advancement. F0ur started to kiss Weiss again, F0ur sliding her hands to Weiss' back and started to search for the zipper to Weiss' dress.

Weiss smirked as she reached back and grabbed Four's wrists, bringing them back and placing them over her head. F0ur was surprised once more, but that turned into a small smile as she licked her upper lip again. Weiss was doing her best to work with what F0ur wanted her to do, so she was started to work small.

"Hands to yourself." Weiss whispered/ ordered. Honestly, F0ur was _beyond_ turned on right now since Weiss was being the dominant one. She knew that she wasn't keeping her hands to herself any time soon since her girlfriend was sitting on top of her.

"I guess you'll have to restrain me, if you want that." F0ur suggested, trying to urge Weiss to grab something from the Fun Closet. Weiss quickly got up and went to the closet, search for something to restrain F0ur with. She found a pair of handcuffs, pretty simple in the way of restraint. Weiss turned to see F0ur sitting on her bed, leaning back with her legs crossed. Weiss smirked as she put her hand on her hip, spinning the cuffs on her pointer finger.

Weiss caught the cuffs and walked towards the bed, F0ur sliding back until her head nearly hit the metal bars of her bed. Weiss crawled up, almost like she was stalking prey until she was sitting on F0ur's stomach. F0ur brought her arms up, placing her wrists against the top bar so Weiss could wrap the cuffs around it, locking F0ur to the bed. Four took in a deep breath and she bit her bottom lip with her eyes closed, feeling her body begin to heat up. Weiss gave her a light kiss on her lips, her hands sliding up her sides as she brought her shirt with her.

Weiss completely pulled F0ur's shirt up, revealing her pale intimate flesh, her nipples already erect. Weiss looked down upon her bare chested girlfriend, F0ur noting the hungry look in her eyes as Weiss licked her upper lip. Weis slid down resting her forehead between F0ur's breasts and simply feeling the rise and fall of her chest with each breath. Weiss slowly brought her head up and pressed her lips to the center of F0ur's chest, the assassin taking in a deep breath. Weiss kissed F0ur's chest a few more times, feeling F0ur's body begin to burn with desire.

Weiss decided to help quench F0ur's fire, finally moving to her left breast, lightly brushing her nipple with her tongue. F0ur took in a sharp breath, overjoyed that they were finally at this point in their relationship. Weiss slid her other hand up and began to toy with her other nipple, F0ur releasing a low moan. She finally brought down her lips, lightly wrapping them around her nipple before pinching the other. F0ur arched her back a bit, letting out a quick gasp as she felt Weiss start to pull on her nipples.

F0ur bit her bottom lip as she let out a muffled moan and started to shift around underneath Weiss. Weiss let go of F0ur, much to her dismay, and sat up.

"Why'd you stop? It felt so good." F0ur moaned as she brought her head up. Weiss reached back and undid the zipper on her dress, slowly pulling it down and slipping it off. Granted, F0ur had already seen Weiss naked (not that Weiss knew about it), but being this close to her… it was intoxicating. Weiss bent forward, using her arms to push her breasts together, F0ur practically drooling over them.

"I just want to do one thing before you get to touch me." Weiss whispered to her girlfriend. F0ur was struggling against the cuffs, her assassin training shutting down as her desire took over. Weiss took F0ur's chin in her thumb and pointer finger, lifting her head up so her neck was completely exposed. Weiss practically pounced on F0ur, locking her lips on the right side of F0ur's neck and proceeded to suck. F0ur gasped as she felt Weiss start to mark her, Weiss leaving a dark mark on F0ur's neck.

"I want to make sure that everyone knows you… a_re mine._" Weiss whispered into F0ur's ear. F0ur continued to struggle against the handcuffs, her desire burning to touch her girlfriend. Weiss pulled away, a smug smirk on her face seeing F0ur, the deadly assassin, nearly turned to putty before her. Weiss reached behind her, F0ur's eyes going wide as Weiss undid her bra, the undergarment becoming lose. She removed her bra and tossed it aside, exposing her chest, which was about the same size as F0ur's, just a tad smaller.

F0ur was still in awe of Weiss' nudity, seeing it as if it was her first time seeing her naked. F0ur went slack as Weiss leaned forward, practically pushing her chest into F0ur's face. Weiss knew what she was doing as she unlocked F0ur's handcuffs, awaiting the tackle and rough touch from F0ur. The second her hands were free, F0ur flung them around Weiss and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. F0ur's tongue slid into Weiss' mouth, immediately wrapping around Weiss' tongue.

Weiss wrapped her arms and legs around F0ur, embracing her as close as she could. Weiss took it a bit further, grabbing the back of F0ur's shirt and pulling it over her head, tossing it aside as they embraced each other once again. F0ur broke away from Weiss, burying her face in Weiss' neck. Weiss awaited for the pecking and marking, but it never came. F0ur simply held Weiss in her arms, just as close as possible, flesh against flesh.

Weiss kept her arms around F0ur, smiling softly as she gently rubbed her back. Weiss was enjoying the moment until she started to feel F0ur tremble in her arms, like she was crying.

"F0ur? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Weiss questioned, ensuring that F0ur was okay. F0ur continued to tremble for a bit before she answered.

"I… I never knew *sniff* what Zer0 saw in this. A relationship. Weiss… do you know where I came from?"

"Well, it was always said that Zer0 was made. Were you?"

"Yes, I was. I was made to be a part of the perfect assassin, just a piece. I was never meant to be anything else other than a killer. But you, Weiss… you made me feel… no, you _made _me more."

Weiss held F0ur as close as she could, smiling as her girlfriend poured her heart out to her. F0ur eventually calmed down, pulling away from Weiss as she wiped the tears from her face. Weiss picked up F0ur's shirt from the floor and helped clean her girlfriend up. Once that was done, F0ur didn't really feel like fooling around anymore, she just wanted to spend time with Weiss. F0ur reached out to Weiss, pulling her close and lying down with her, F0ur putting Weiss' back to her chest.

F0ur pressed her face into the back of Weiss' head as wrapped her arms around her and pulled her as close as she possibly could. Weiss smiled as she pulled the blanket from beneath the two of them, gently pulling it over them both. She knew that this was the end of their sexual jump, but she was just as happy to sit and cuddle with her girlfriend. Weiss slowly started to drift off to sleep while F0ur remained completely awake. She never fully understood what Zer0 saw in relationships, but now she did.

This woman that was in her bed, one that just… plagued her mind with every waking hour and then filled her dreams with joy when she slept. Was this… was this love? She had known kinship with F0ur and N1ne with Dr. Hanson as their mother, but this was a new feeling. Maybe it was love, maybe it wasn't but F0ur knew one thing; if anyone, _ANYONE_, hurt Weiss, they would spend the rest of their life in pain and suffering. F0ur kissed the back of Weiss' head, the assassin feeling tears start to run down her face again.

F0ur let herself drift off to sleep, a smile on her face as she felt Weiss' warm flow through her.

**A/N: **Well, there you have it! Date Night 2 was filled with stuff… not like twists and turns and stuff… but stuff. Hope you guys enjoyed it! You know the drill, PM or review for your thoughts, comments or concerns. Also, a small note. VoV will not be ending anytime soon. I am just no longer accepting characters because there won't be enough time for them to properly develop. Anyway, until next time!

-Chief

Just another small announcement. Do you like Rainbow Six: Siege? Do you like RWBY? Do you want to see them put together in one story? Well go read RWBY: Siege! Follow the teams built by the Headmasters of the Academies as they combat the White Fang. It's written by me (ChiefD3m0n1c) and Zerox-3 (Formerly Delta Death, the guy who worked with me on Killing Machine). I recommend it.


End file.
